Eclipse de amor
by darthmocy
Summary: Dos astros el poderoso sol  los kuran  y la hermosa luna  los kiryuu , se anelan y desean. Solo esperan el momento en que puedan encontrarse para ser uno
1. Prologo

_**Antes que nada esto no es un plagio, la historia la estamos escribiendo sol 249 y yo, pero por diversas razones no ha podido actualizar en fanfiction y e eautorizo subir el fic a mi cuenta para que no craean que esta abandonado **_

_**y por ultimo vampire knigth no me pertence (sufro por eso )**_

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**Prologo**_

ECLIPSE DE AMOR

PROLOGO

_La luna, regente de la noche de inigualable belleza, orgullosa y altiva vigilante de la obscuridad guardiana y protectora como solo una madre puede ser_

_El sol, soberano del día, poderoso y brillante, dador de vida , amo y señor de luz_

_dos seres destinados a estar separados por toda la eternidad por la envidia de los dioses_

_Ambos añoran encontrarse, verse y amarse._

_Se aman desde siempre y esperan con ansia el ritual donde ambos se fusionarán mezclando la belleza con el poder_

_Anunciándose en un_ **ECLIPSE DE AMOR**

1


	2. Chapter 1

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**

**Capitulo 1 **

**Entrelazando Destinos**

Era la hora pico en el mundo vampírico exactamente las 12 de la noche estaba cansado y fastidiado necesita dormir un poco.

Había tenido una junta con unos inversionistas del mundo humano a las 2 pm y tuvo que tomar un vuelo desde Yokohama hasta Tokio.

Se había comunicado con su pequeño hermano para verse en el hotel yin yuèliàng (luna de plata) y poder descansar un poco para luego ir a otra reunión con el consejo de ancianos, su padre se lo había encargado y le había dicho que llevara a Chris con él para que empezara a ver el movimiento, ver como se manejaban las cosas.

una limusina ya lo esperaba cuando salió del aeropuerto para llevarlo al hotel que Takuma le había indicado esperaba poder dormir un par de horas por lo menos, ya sé que los vampiros son inmortales pero era junta tras junta y todo porque hay vampiros que no acatan las ordenes del rey

Para su buena o mala suerte el rey resulta que es su padre por el que él tenía un profundo respeto. En fin decidió cerrar los ojos mientras lo conducían al hotel, se le hacía raro que Takuma su mejor amigo y mano derecha no hubiera ido por él.

Llego al hotel y el chofer se apresuro a abrirle la puerta aunque estaba tan cansado que por un momento pensó en no esperarlo y salir por su propio pie, pero recordó la educación que su hermosa madre le había inculcado.

Si a su padre le profesaba un profundo respeto a su madre la adoraba era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, de piel blanca cual porcelana rasgos finos cabello negro como la noche y unas profundas esmeraldas.

Salió de la limusina y vio a Takuma que se acercaba a saludarlo se veía algo nervioso le habría pasado algo a Chris fueron sus primeros pensamientos los cuales desecho cuando apareció el susodicho con su jovial sonrisa, no sabía cómo era que Takuma y Chris siempre tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kaname qué bueno que llegaste – dijo sonriendo Chris y abrazando a su hermano mayor – ven vamos a tomar una copa

gracias, pero Chris te recuerdo que eres menor de edad así que nada de copas además fue un día muy largo necesito descansar y

eres malo sabias – haciendo un lindo puchero como cuando tenía 5 años – te espere todo el día para cenar contigo y no quieres. yo también estoy cansado, sabias que se traspapelaron unos documentos de un embarque de vinos desde Francia y el encargado casi se pega un tiro – decía Chris mientras jalaba a Kaname al restaurante y le hacía señas a Takuma para que se dirigiera nuevamente a la recepcionista,

Takuma estaba casi histérico pero eso el pasaba por confiar en la gente dios cuando se le quitaría lo baka y se merecía la regañisa que le diera Kaname, si no fuera por Chris de seguro ya no habría vidrios en el hotel, con su mejor sonrisa camino hacia el mostrador.

señorita

si , ¡oh! señor Ichijou, seguimos buscando hospedaje para usted y sus acompañantes pero como sabe hay una convención y esta todo lleno en la ciudad

si lo sé, pero no importa el costo, la suite presidencial, el pent house – casi suplico Takuma -

lo lamento pero el dueño vendrá y se quedara en la suite presidencial. dijo con algo de pena la recepcionista –

Takuma se dio media vuelta porque su teléfono empezó a sonar cuando vio de quien se trataba su furia controlada exploto

mas te vale que me digas que arreglaste lo del hospedaje de los señores Kuran

Ichijou-sama – dijo con miedo la voz del asistente – no he podido yo, yo lo lamento

no aun no lo lamentas estas despedido – sentencio Takuma -

Takuma cerró su teléfono de un golpe y giro rumbo al restaurante, no podía hacer nada más tendría que aceptar la furia de Kaname, Kaname era alguien tranquilo, controlado pero cuando estaba agotado cuidado el que se pusiera en su camino y no podía depender de Chris, en parte era su culpa.

Al girar tan rápido no se dio cuenta y choco contra alguien mandándolo directo al piso.

maldición - un joven peli plata estaba hablando con uno pelirrojo explicándole su situación en la que ahora se encontraba, implorándole ayuda cuando sintió que alguien lo empujo y cayó al suelo – pero quién demonios…

¿estás bien? – pregunto el joven pelirrojo ayudando parar al joven de cabellos plateados del suelo –

- sí, estoy bien pero quien fue el im…

- mm… deja de insultar a la gente y así quieres que la personas no se vayan del hotel y no meterte en problemas con tu hermano – menciono el joven de ojos azules.

mmm… eres cruel.

a lo siento no fue mi intención tirarlo al suelo – se disculpo el rubio, recién saliendo de su estado de shock al ver la belleza que poseía el joven pelirrojo y ojos azules

con que tú fuiste el...

Ichiru-sama por favor... - susurro el pelirrojo.

mm está bien ya no importa - murmuro algo molesto el joven de ojos amatistas y dejo de tomarle atención al rubio para darse vuelta para mirar a su amigo nuevamente para seguir hablando en el problema que se metió.

Takuma estaba tan embobado con al belleza del joven pelirrojo que se le olvido su gran, gran problema hasta que oyó sin querer la conversación del joven pelirrojo con el gruñón amatista

Ichiru-sama

deja de llamarme así Shiki

seguiré llamándote así hasta que te comportes y lo del hospedaje de esos clientes podremos arreglarlo ten fe

Shiki - se lamento Ichiru -

vamos animo - dio una pequeña sonrisa -

disculpen - llamo al parecer su suerte estaba cambiando y todo gracias a ese ángel de cabello rojizo -

¿ahora qué quieres? - pregunto molesto el peli plata.

Ichiru-sama - reprendió el peli rojo

mm... claro, me podría decir que es lo que quieres por favor - pidió intentado ser amable

Miro al peli plata y por dentro decía si es que alguien podría ser mas gruñón que él, la verdad no conocía a nadie esta era la primera vez que ve a alguien de tan mal temperamento bueno debe ser amable para ver si ese niño lo puede ayudar aparte el pelirrojo es tan hermoso.

escuche sin querer su conversación y creo que tengo la solución para su problema - menciono seguro.

mm... ¿así? ¿tú sabes si alguien necesita hospedaje? - pregunto ya más amable el joven de ojos violetas

si necesito tres habitaciones en este hotel - dijo serio esperando que hubieran tres habitaciones o por ultimo 2 el se podía quedar en cualquier lugar pero Kaname y Chris no.

de verdad 3? eres mi salvación gracias, gracias pero son las habitaciones más cara del hotel bueno no tanto pero ¿igual las quieres? - pregunto esperanzador

sí, no me importa que tan cara sean

ok, Shiki arregla este asunto con el sí - pidió con una sonrisa - iré a ver a mi hermano, gracias - se fue contento del lugar dejando solo a Shiki y Takuma.

**EN EL RESTAURANTE**

Zero e Ichiru tomaban café cerca de la barra mientras, Zero trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no gritar su frustración y maldecir a medio mundo, por suerte a esa hora no había humanos solo vampiros en el restaurante, y es que era la cuarta vez en lo que iba del año que el inútil de la transnacional extraviaba o traspapelaba sus papeles para la importación de sus vinos y otras mercancías. Eran retrasos de un par de días pero cuando eran alimentos perecederos ese si era un problema.

De verdad Ichiru voy a cambiar a knights of shippers ese idiota del aduanero no sabe ni como se llama y siempre que hablo con él me reta a que lo reporte con el dueño – exclamo un muy molesto Zero mientras su aura se expandía por el lugar –

Si lo sé a mi me hicieron lo mismo con unos candelabros y uno llego roto y no quisieron hacerse responsables ese idiota debe ser igual de inepto que el dueño – gruño Ichiru –

Mientras tanto Kaname, Chris y Takuma que se les había unido poco después salían del restaurante, la comida había estado deliciosa, exquisita pero cuando Chris oyó la expresión de Ichiru se acerco a ellos, muy molesto por el comentario. ya que él era el dueño de la transnacional y no era ningún inepto. Cuando estuvo al lado de Ichiru tomo aire y dijo:

óyeme tu – le dijo seriamente al peli plateado -

mm… ¿me hablas a mí? – pregunto Ichiru girándose para mirar a la persona que le hablaba tan descortésmente.

si a ti, quien te crees para andar diciendo esas cosas sobre el dueño de knights of shippers, tu ni siquiera lo conoces para hablar mal de él.

¿Disculpa? Y a ti qué demonios te importa si hablo mal de ese inepto que no sabe llevar bien una empresa

no es ningún inepto y sabe llevar muy bien una empresa además es muy inteligente y guapo – dijo con suficiencia el peli negro.

Ichiru lo quedo mirando por unos segundos y luego comenzó a reírse como nunca, si claro el dueño de esa empresa inteligente y guapo, lo más seguro es que es un vejestorio todo gordo y feo por supuesto que no debe de ser guapo.

oye tú de que te ríes, ¿acaso no te has visto en un espejo? – Pregunto Chris- aparte el que sí es un inepto es el dueño de este hotel que no sabe ni siquiera llevar bien el asunto de las reservaciones – gruño molesto al ver que el peli plata no dejaba de reírse.

disculpa que mierda dijiste niño fastidioso – pregunto irritado y dejando de reírse de inmediato

Takuma quedo blanco como un papel, mirando a Chris deseando que el hermano pequeño de Kaname no haya dicho aquello, Dios acababa de insultar al dueño de él hotel y que estaba frente de él y que pasa si los echa, Dios está en un problema. Chris porque no se puede quedar callado.

Kaname y Zero solo observaban a sus hermanos con cara de qué diablos le pasa a estos niños.

¿a quién le dijiste niño fastidioso? – pregunto enfadado.

a ti no veo a ningún otro fastidio cerca – gruño el peli plateado.

acá el único fastidioso eres tú, gruñón

niño mimado

Ambos chicos se miraron y comenzaron a mostrar sus colmillos y su aura comenzó a salirse de control

Entonces fue cuando se notaron dos auras aun más poderosas y una potente voz se hizo escuchar

christofer – llamo Kaname a su pequeño hermano, sabia como odiaba que le dijera así – contrólate

no me digas así – lloriqueo Chris – además me insulto también

bien ahora eres un niño mimado – se burlo Ichiru –

cállate Ichiru y dime porque demo ….. tienes esta actitud – gruño Zero -

que no oíste que me insulto – se defendió Ichiru -

y por lo que oí tú hiciste lo mismo

creo que deberíamos hablarlo como gente civilizada y no gritando – intervino Kaname ganándose una mirada fría por parte de Zero –

estoy de acuerdo con – empezó Zero pero se dio cuenta que no conocía el nombre del sujeto alto y bien parecido

Kaname – respondió con su sonrisa mas encantadora y porque no decirlo arrogante que tenia – un placer – dijo viendo al guapo chico de cabello plateado

Igualmente – respondió Zero con toda la educación que tenía y paciencia él quería dormir un rato – deberíamos resolver el problema sin llegar a la agresión

Pero zeki – susurro Ichiru –

que los trabajadores de las empresas sean incompetentes no quiere decir que los dueños lo sean así que por favor Ichiru discúlpate – ordeno Zero , aunque sean unos arrogantes pensó – Ichiru

Pero zeki – volvió a decir mientras veía la cara de suficiencia de Chris –

Tu también Chris – Chris volteo a verlo con cara de cachorro – ahora – susurro Kaname

A Chris no le quedo más que obedecer ya que cuando Kaname susurraba era más peligroso que si se exaltaba, y así con mucho berrinche ambos jóvenes se disculparon. El silencio que siguió podía cortarse con un cuchillo hasta que:

porque no nos vamos a descansar – opino Takuma que se había quedado al margen de la pelea –

estoy de acuerdo, en que piso están las habitaciones Takuma – pregunto Kaname –

en el 3 piso

en el tercer piso – Kaname lo vio como si tuviera dos cabezas el siempre se hospedaba en el pent house –

si es que , bueno es que - tartamudeaba Takuma –

en fin ya que todo está aclarado porque no se hospedan en la suite presidencial – dijo Zero como si nada viéndolos – como una pequeña compensación por el mal entendido

pero me dijeron que la suite estaba ya ocupada – argumento Takuma –

si pero nosotros dormiremos en las habitaciones del tercer piso verdad Ichiru – afirmo Zero -

bien se lo merece por idiota – susurro Chris pensando que Kaname no lo había escuchado –

se lo agradezco pero no sería justo – dijo Kaname ganándose una mueca por parte de Chris y una ligera sonrisa por parte de Ichiru – así que podemos compartir el pent house

estoy de acuerdo con usted Kaname – afirmo Zero –

Kaname Kuran adoraba a su hermano pequeño pero a veces podía ser tan infantil y mas por tonterías , bueno que te digan inepto no es agradable por no es para tanto a él en todo caso también le había tocado su parte de ineptitud - sonrío para sus adentros mientras llegaban a la suite presidencial – tenia curiosidad de saber qué es lo que había pasado para que ese tal Ichiru desprosticara que en la transnacional eran unos ineptos, había oído rumores de falta de ética y Chris ya se estaba encargando de eso.

Observo de reojo al hermano gemelo del pleitista a pesar de que eran casi iguales físicamente había algo en ese tal zeki que le llamo la atención y ya tenía el pretexto perfecto para hablar con él, pero por ahora se daría un merecido baño y luego a dormir un rato.

Zero sintió la mirada de Kaname sobre si pero estaba tan cansado y de mal humor que no le haría caso por el momento no podía negar que tenía una hermosa sonrisa aunque se veía que era bastante arrogante pero bueno con ese físico y esos hermosos ojos quien no.

Investigaría cuantos días se quedaría en el hotel le había picado el mosquito de la curiosidad por hablar con él y ya sabía con que tema lo abordaría , le intrigaba como el chico de cabello negro lo obedecía sin más ni más , se le hacía conocido pero no sabía de dónde y no se quedaría con la duda. En cuanto llegara se acostaría a dormir estaba muerto esos malditos agentes aduanales se habían salvado por muy poco, si no hubiera sido por la secretaria que bueno digamos tenía muy buen ver ya no habría agencia aduanal.

**DOS DIAS DESPUES**

* Ichiru estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la pent house, no estaba en su habitación porque la verdad no quería estar allí, hoy se iba a quedar en la suite porque ya termino los trámites y si alguien quería algo que lo fuera a buscar pero que se someta a las consecuencias de ese acto si él dice que hoy no trabaja es porque no trabaja de todas maneras no ha podido descansar como él quiere hoy iba a ser su día libre si o si, y lo mejor de todo es que su lindo hermano le hizo su postre favorito bueno uno de los tantos favoritos, el peli plata se paro del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para sacar su postre y comérselo va llamar a Shiki y le va a dar total sabe que también le gusta.

Cuando llego a la cocina vio a Chris y chasqueo la lengua y lo fulmino con la mirada, luego se dio cuenta que estaba comiendo algo, esperen un momento se estaba comiendo su… su, pai de limón, ese niño mimado se estaba comiendo su postre pero qué demonios se cree.

tú, tú, ¿con que derecho te comiste mi pay de limón? al menos me hubieses preguntado – reclamo.

¿era tuyo? Oh, yo no sabía, pero estaba rico, exquisito, lastima ya me comí todo – se burlo.

no tenias derecho a comértelo, animal, hambriento, niño mimado, te odio – gruño y se lanzo en contra de Chris.

Chris se dio cuenta que Ichiru esta vez si iba en serio y no entiende porque solo era un pay de limón pero al parecer era importante, bueno debe de reconocer que estaba delicioso, se pregunta quien lo abra cocinado pero ahora era tiempo de pensar en eso, porque o si no ese niño gruñón lo va a golpear y su hermoso rostro no puede ser dañado aunque se recupere rápido, esquivo un golpe que iba directo a su rostro pero luego sintió como fue tirado al suelo junto con unos cuantos platos.

Ichiru sonrió al ver a Chris en el suelo con platos rotos, pero en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en pie lanzándose en contra de él, pero eso era precisamente lo que quería, esta vez si quería luchar contra ese niño mimado que se atrevió a comerse su pay.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos furiosos uno porque fue estrellado contra el piso y el otro por haberse quedado sin su postre favorito, ambos vampiros se estaban analizando y luego observaron la cocina, y ambos se dirigieron hacia una bolsa de harina que había encima de la mesa pero el que la tomo antes fue Ichiru y sonrió, la abrió y se la tiro toda a Chris que lo miro furioso y tomo una botella de chocolate liquito y mancho toda la ropa del peli plata y su rostro y que claro callo en el suelo también.

te vez gracioso sabes – se burlo el peli plata para tomar uno huevo del refrigerador y lanzárselo a joven vampiro de ojos verdes.

Tú no te quedas atrás – sonrió pero borro su sonrisa cuando los huevos se estrellaron contra su cuerpo – esto no te lo voy a perdonar – susurro amenazador y como pudo alcanzo una salsa de tomate y una botella de aceite lanzado los líquidos a Ichiru que abrió la boca por la indignación.

Ambos se miraron nuevamente y se tiraban todo lo que veían sin tomarse cuenta que la cocina está siendo básicamente destruida en el proceso, ambos se miraron y luego se tiraron agua encima y tomaron la ensalada de la cena, se miraron y comenzaron a lanzársela encima, Ichiru se agacho para que no le llegara la comida que Chris le lanzaba pero le llego a Shiki y Takuma que recién estaban entrando a la cocina.

Shiki quedo mirando la cocina que estaba destruida, Zero lo iba a matar Dios tenía que haber llegado antes, el pelirrojo dio unos pasos pero el piso estaba demasiado resbaloso y termino cayéndose al suelo de espalda.

Takuma miro la cocina y prácticamente quedo con la boca abierta después vio como Shiki ese hermoso pelirrojo avanzo unos cuantos pasos pero se cayó, el rubio avanzo de inmediato e intento pararlo pero por alguna extraña razón él también se cayó solo que arriba de Shiki, y terminaron viéndose a los ojos ambos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, pero luego de Takuma reacciono e intento pararse pero su mano se resbalo y cayó nuevamente arriba del pelirrojo solo que ahora mucho más cerca del rostro del pequeño joven de ojos azules y sin poder evitarlo se acerco mas y atrapo esos labios con los suyos, perdiéndose en el sabor del otro besándose con pasión.

Ichiru y Chris no le importo que hayan llegado Takuma junto con Shiki mas bien ambos siguieron tirándose comida, pero de repente Chris paró en seco y quedo mirando a Takuma y Shiki con los ojos abiertos como plato.

— Takuma – grito el pelinegro.

Ichiru miro adonde miraba Chris y vio que el rubio estaba besando a Shiki, pero ¿Por qué demonios lo hacía? Shiki era… era suyo.

Shiki – dijo exaltado el peli plateado demostrando su enojo en la voz y se acerco a Takuma y Shiki, y jalo de la ropa al rubio para que dejara de besar al pelirrojo, cuando logro separarlos empujo al rubio de ojos verdes lejos de su Shiki.

Shiki después del beso quedo desorientado miro hacia adelante y vio la cara de Ichiru que estaba enfadado, ahora si se había metido en un problema con el peli plata.

Ichiru… yo… - dijo tratando de pararse pero no pudo porque el piso aun estaba muy resbaloso y volvió a caerse.

Cállate – pidió con dulzura – ven déjame ayudarte – el joven de ojos violetas le tendió la mano al pelirrojo para ayudar a que se pare.

Cuando Shiki ya estaba en pie hizo una mueca de dolor se había herido en varias partes del cuerpo con los vidrios que había en el suelo, pero decidió ignorar el dolor por que ahora prefiere saber si Ichiru está enfadado con él.

Ichiru yo… - trato de decir nuevamente el pelirrojo pero fue callado por un dedo de Ichiru que se posiciono en sus labios.

Huelo tu sangre – dijo preocupado y toda la mano del pelirrojo allí vio un corte y llevo la palma de Shiki a su boca y lamio su sangre saboreando la deliciosa sangre de su vampiro de ojos azules, después de lamer la sangre la beso con amor – listo deliciosa como siempre – sonrió el peli plata y luego se dirigió donde Takuma lo miro furioso y lo abofeteo – no vuelvas a tocar lo que es mío – gruño mostrando sus colmillos.

Takuma solo recibió el golpe, al fin de cuenta se lo merecía y lamentablemente Shiki tiene dueño y es ese peli plateado gruñón, no sabe cómo es que se haya fijado en ese gruñón malcriado.

¿Shiki es tuyo? – pregunto Chris sintiéndose fatal por alguna extraña razón, no le gustaba la idea que le gruñón de Ichiru tuviera pareja.

si es mío, y el no tiene derecho a tocarlo – gruño – Shiki mejor vamos a mi habitación – pidió con amabilidad y tomo la mano de Shiki.

**EN EL RESTAURANTE **

Kaname había terminado de hacer unas video llamadas y se había dirigido al restaurante del hotel, no tenía ganas de lidiar con humanas molestas alabándolo a cada momento ya le basta con la recepcionista que se lo comía con los ojos bueno y también con las meseras y la cajera, la hostes bueno mejor no seguía con la cuenta.

Pidió un café aunque él no era afecto a tomar esa bebida en especial, más sin embargo oyó mencionar que el capuchino blood era delicioso y muy caro y que el chef que lo preparaba hoy estaba en el hotel, ya que sus servicios eran solicitados en varios restaurantes de la cadena y por ende él no se perdería el probar esa maravillosa bebida.

Zero estaba en la cocina relajándose después de un día bastante atareado puesto que Ichiru se había negado a salir de la habitación el día de hoy y lo entendía, había estado al frente durante 15 días seguidos y merecía un descanso.

Por alguna razón el cocinar lo relajaba bastante y le llego una orden de un capuchino blood se asomo para ver quién era el vampiro que lo había solicitado y vio nada más y nada menos que era Kaname.

Ese vampiro le causaba una enorme curiosidad siempre tan serio y como decirlo triste si esa era la palabra correcta sus ojos eran hermosos pero se verían aun mas si hubiera esa chispa que tenían los ojos del mocoso malcriado que era su hermano.

Porque después de la discusión y que se hospedaran todos en la suite se había enterado que Chris era su hermano menor, vaya niño, bueno él ni hablaba Ichiru podía ser bastante infantil si se lo proponía.

En fin prepararía el capuchino y se lo llevaría, con ese pretexto podría hablar con el ya que no había encontrado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Su café – anuncio una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos –

Al levantar la vista se topo con unos inigualables ojos color amatista y un rostro perfecto que parecía tallado en el más fino mármol blanco,

Gracias Zero-dono, gusta sentarse – pidió Kaname con la secreta esperanza de que aceptara –

Claro Kaname-dono – acepto un Zero gustoso quería conocer más ese vampiro por alguna extraña razón además quería ver su reacción al probar su café.

Kaname probo su café y se quedo maravillado era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida, era no sabía cómo describirlo era sencillamente exquisito, tenía un sabor fuerte pero a la vez dulce era ambrosía pura y por alguna razón le recordó a Zero.

Zero observo cada movimiento de Kaname mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca, estaba embelesado y por un momento deseo ser la taza, desecho esos pensamientos cuando un gemido casi inaudible llego a sus oídos y al ver el brillo en los ojos de Kaname se dio por bien servido.

"esos ojos vino se ven más hermosos con ese brillo – pensó Zero y sonrió "

"esa sonrisa es tan hermosa que nunca debería desaparecer – pensó Kaname para sí "

Kaname caminaba rumbo a su habitación para darse un buen baño y luego ir a nadar a la alberca techada a esa hora no había ningún humano acechando. A pasar de que toda su vida había sido así le molestaba no tener privacidad es más le fastidiaba tener el servicio de guardias detrás de él todo el día.

En fin quien le mandaba a ser un príncipe, si le ponía atención al título le daba risa, en pleno siglo XXI un príncipe en fin, estaba de los más tranquilo ese capuchino había estado de lujo pero lo mejor es que Zero era el chef que lo preparaba, su tención había desaparecido y tenía un humor inmejorable.

Mientras caminaba recordaba la hermosa sonrisa de Zero y la plática que habían sostenido:

**FLASH BACK**

Este capuchino esta delicioso mis felicitaciones al chef sería un placer conocerlo en persona – comento Kaname haciendo que Zero se sonrojara levemente –

Zero-sama disculpe la intromisión desean otro capuchino blood en la mesa 5 – interrumpió un mesero – desea que les diga que no hay

No en un momento voy – respondió Zero – Kaname-dono me permite

Si por supuesto – afirmo Kaname en su estado de shock momentánea –

Zero regreso minutos después con un café expreso para el

Lamento la interrupción - hablo Zero –

Entiendo – expreso Kaname y agudizo su olfato para distinguir el aroma del café que había preparado Zero y noto que olía bien pero no tanto como el suyo , tenia duda en eso – y repito mis felicitaciones esta delicioso, en realidad no pensé que fuera usted el chef lo ubico más como empresario hum como administrativo.

Si es lo que me han dicho – dijo Zero con sinceridad – y yo realmente pensé que usted era un play boy – dijo Zero levantando una ceja –

Creo que tenemos malas impresiones – afirmo Kaname bastante divertido con lo directo que era el chico de cabello plateado – soy empresario manejo entre otras cosas una línea automotriz y de motocicletas, también algunas empresas ferroviarias y apoyo a Chris con la transnacional - ( y otros asuntos con el consejo de vampiros pero esto solo lo pensó)

Vaya que si tenía una idea equivocada sobre usted – dijo Zero quien tenía una mirada divertida en sus ojos y más cuando nombro motos y automóviles adoraba esas maquinas, cuando sus motores rugían – en verdad mis disculpas

No hay problema y que me puede decir de usted

No mucho soy el dueño de algunas cadenas de restaurantes entre ellas Ōgon no taiyō (sol dorado) – afirmo Zero como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – y ayudo a Ichiru también con la administración y la preparación de banquetes de los salones de eventos sociales pinku (rosa)

Esos banquetes son bastante buenos he tenido la oportunidad de asistir y reitero mis felicitaciones al chef maestro – afirmo y se gano un sonrojo de Zero – pero cambiando un poco el tema me pareció que han tenido problemas con la transnacional

Así es en realidad el empleado aquí en Japón es el que causa los retrasos

Hablare con Chris para que termine con el problema, usted no es el único que ha reportado queja , deberemos prescindir de sus servicios – explico Kaname –

No creo que deben ser tan drásticos – opino Zero –

Creo que tiene razón si no fuera por eso no nos habríamos conocido y no habría probado este delicioso café , de ahora en adelante me hare adicto a esta bebida – termino Kaname –

No creo que pueda hacerse adicto – dijo Zero – ese café es exclusivo de este restaurante no está patentado

¿En verdad? es una lástima – dijo con algo de desilusión Kaname –

Esta preparado especialmente para cada cliente – informo Zero pero al ver la desilusión en los ojos de Kaname se sintió mal así que - pero puedo prepararle otro si gusta, es mas alargo mi oferta por el tiempo que se hospede con nosotros

Muchas gracias y en realidad acepto su oferta – dio una pequeña sonrisa Kaname haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de emoción –

Siguieron hablando de cosas trascendentales hasta que el teléfono Zero sonó y tuvo que disculparse, Kaname se despidió no sin un poco de tristeza pero a la vez feliz y no sabía bien el porqué, retirándose a su habitación para bañarse.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Cuando Kaname llego a la puerta de la habitación sintió un ligero olor a sangre y se apresuro a entrar por un momento pensó en que podía ser Chris pero al ser tan ligero el olor no distinguía bien de quien era, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina y al abrir la puerta lo que vio lo dejo impactado.

La hermosa cocina está destrozada literalmente platos y vasos rotos, comida por todos lados y cuatro jóvenes vampiros llenos de comida, su mirada viajo de Takuma que se sobaba la mejilla pasando a Chris que estaba pálido al ver a su hermano tan serio para luego posarse en Ichiru el hermano de Zero y el un joven pelirrojo que tenía sangre en la camisa.

Que sucedió aquí

Kaname nii – dijo Chris –

Estoy esperando, Christofer, Takuma – siseo Kaname –

Kaname veía amenazadoramente a los 4 vampiros pero sobre todo a su hermano y a Takuma iba a volver a preguntar cuando una hermosa risa lo hizo voltear y vio a Zero entrar con un joven peli naranja ambos se venían riendo Zero más discreto que el otro joven cabe aclarar y en ese momento sintió tal coraje que varios vasos se rompieron hasta que se calmo.

Zero sintió una turbación en el aire y al entrar escucho varios vasos romperse, iba a preguntarle a Kaname que había pasado cuando vio su cocina, su hermosa y perfecta cocina hecha añicos.

Qué demonios paso aquí , Ichiru , Shiki – gruño Zero –

Veras Zero lo que paso es que - intento hablar Shiki –

Zequi – interrumpió Ichiru –

Nada de zequi maldita sea no se pueden comportar, que clase de educación tienen, Shiki?

No fue culpa de Shiki el no tiene nada que ver es inocente, es solo una víctima de las circunstancias – aclaro Ichiru al ver a Zero tan enojado sabía que tenía razón – lo limpiare

Claro que lo harás y espero ver este lugar impecable y que te ayude tu cómplice porque no creo que lo hayas hecho tu solo

Chris – fue lo único que Kaname musito –

Sí , me cambiare para ayudar a limpiar – dijo bajando al cabeza –

Yo también me cambiare para limpiar, permiso – dijo Ichiru y se llevo a Shiki a su habitación, hacia mucho que no veía a Zero tan molesto y si lo veía bien no había una buena razón para lo que paso, pero le gustaba molestar a ese niño mimado.

Ichiru salió de la cocina arrastrando a Shiki con el bajo la atenta mirada de Chris que sin poder aguantarse más se dirigió a su habitación seguido de Takuma.

Mientras tanto Zero estaba que trinaba de coraje hasta que Kain se hizo notar

zethi cálmate – pido Kain y abrazo por los hombros a Zero – fue solo un juego

es que, hay Kain no se que tiene se está comportando de una manera que …. - Decía resignado Zero tratando de controlarse –

está en la edad , además no me digas que tu nunca hiciste una guerra de comida

siempre defendiéndolo – gruño Zero y se tambaleo un poco – yo tengo la misma edad

vez te lo dije cálmate – apretó un poco más el agarre de los hombros de Zero –

ya entendí – dijo soltándose del agarre – oye podrías pedir el servicio de limpieza

desde luego pero y….. – dijo algo dudoso Kain –

no hay problema, está bien – afirmo Zero y vio a Kain que iba al teléfono de la sala de estar

Zero observo su hermosa cocina después de que Kain hubiera salida y volvió en si cuando un delicioso olor a sangre lo alerto, sus bellas amatistas se volvieron carmesí por unos segundos. Giro y vio a Kaname parado apoyando su mano izquierda en la mesa de la cocina y fue ahí donde lo supo el delicioso olor era de la sangre de Kaname.

Kaname – llamo Zero mientras tomaba la delicada mano de Kaname entre al suyas y sin pensarlo dos veces se la llevo a la boca limpiando la herida mientras se cerraba – ten cuidado hay muchos vampiros sedientos de sangre y aunque los paredes del hotel desvían los ruidos y el aroma es peligroso – ronroneo Zero sensualmente

Zero – gimió Kaname, era la segunda vez que este niño lo hacía gemir, rayos estaba tan molesto cuando el vampiro peli naranja lo había abrazado que no se dio cuenta que puso la mano en un vidrio, porque se había molestado y que es lo que le había pasado a Zero.

Ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que se llamaron sin honoríficos. Kain entro y ambos se separaron y Zero tuvo que salir de la suite y no regreso hasta dos días después.

Cuando Ichiru y Shiki llegaron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta, el peli plata miro posesivamente al pelirrojo pero luego suavizo su mirada y volvió a tomar la mano del pelirrojo y lo guio al baño, en el momento que ambos estaban en el baño Ichiru con dulzura comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mirando directamente los hermosos ojos azules que poseía el pelirrojo.

— Ichiru ¿estás enojado? – pregunto Shiki y comenzó a sacarle la playera que andaba trayendo el peli plata.

— sabes que soy celoso, dime ¿Por qué venias con él? – pregunto levantando los brazos para deshacerse de la playera sucia y después se dedico a sacarle la camisa a Shiki y a acariciar la blanca piel del pecho de su pareja.

— me lo encontré en el pasillo, venía a decirte que Seiren llego de visita – susurro mientras recibió las caricias en su pecho por parte del vampiro de ojos violetas.

— mm… ¿y dónde está? – pregunto serio el peli plata mirando nuevamente los ojos de Shiki.

— En su habitación, dijo que quería descansar – contesto

— mm… ¿por qué no lo separaste de ti cuando te beso? – pregunto con fuego en los ojos.

— Porque pensé que se iba a parar y cuando me beso quede sorprendido – murmuro sonrojado – nunca pensé que iba a besar, no fue mi culpa.

— está bien, te creo – dijo seguro y atrapo los labios de Shiki con los suyos mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo sacaba.

— ichi – susurro en contra la boca del peli plata.

— Dime – dijo separándose y desabrochando su propio pantalón para sacárselo de una buena vez que le estaba apretando demasiado.

— ¿Qué fue esa escena con Chris - sama? – pregunto molesto mostrando sus celos en la voz.

— ¿celoso? – pregunto divertido el peli plata.

— No es divertido – gruño – tú con el supuestamente se llevan mal pero… tienen química, ustedes se gustan – gruño y le dio la espalda al peli plata.

— claro que no a mi no me gusta ese niño mimado, te lo juro, yo soy solo tuyo y de nadie más, tú me encantas, te adoro, te quiero, el mimado de Chris es solo alguien bueno para jugarle una broma, no seas tan celosito – pidió y abrazo por la espalda al pelirrojo – solo soy tuyo – susurro sensualmente mientras comenzaba a pasar su lengua por el cuello de Shiki luego lo dio vuelta y comenzó a besar la clavícula del pelirrojo y su mano se dirigió a la entrepierna del vampiro noble y apretó su miembro – ¿en verdad le tienes celos a él? No sabía que eras tan celoso.

— No lo soy… pe… pero me doy cuentas de cosas, esta vez no harás… que se me pase tan rápido el enojo – comento en un jadeo intentando hablar con normalidad.

— seguro, yo creo que se te pasara rápido, te aseguro otra vez, soy solo tuyo hoy y siempre – susurro – ven vamos al jakuzzi – pidió y arrastro consigo al pelirrojo al jakuzzi pero antes de entrar en él se saco la poca ropa que le quedaba a Shiki y a él.

Así ambos se metieron al jakuzzi, Ichiru con una sonrisa y Shiki aun serio y se quedo lejos del peli plata.

— ¿estás enojado? – pregunto el vampiro sangre pura.

— Aun no me explicas tu escena con Chris sama – susurro.

— mm… ce- lo – so – dijo divertido pero quedo serio cuando vio la cara seria de su amante – ya entendí, no te enfades, todo empezó porque mi nii – san me hizo un pai de limón, tu sabes que amo el pai de limón, y bueno cuando fui a buscarlo para comerlo ese idiota niño mimado se lo había comido todo y me enfade tanto que lo ataque luego termino en una guerra de comida – explico acercado a Shiki y poniendo cara de perro abandonado.

— ¿todo por un pai? – pregunto incrédulo

— Es mi pai favorito – dijo en un puchero.

Shiki solo lo miro y luego se puso a reír agarrándose el estomago, la verdad si le causaba gracia que Ichiru pueda llegar a ser tan infantil

Mi niño hermoso por eso te amo tanto – dijo Shiki dejando de reírse –

Eres malo – susurro Shiki –

Lo sé peor soy el malo que te gusta después , pero mucho después te hare uno para ti solito de acuerdo – murmuro – no será tan bueno como el de Zero pero …..

Estará delicioso, deberías dedicarte chef – ronroneo Ichiru mientras besaba los labios de Shiki – así me harías más cosas deliciosas como solo tú sabes – dijo hablándole en doble sentido

Eso quieres pues podría hacer un mousse de mango que accidentalmente se me caerá sobre de ti y tendré que quitarlo lenta y sensualmente hasta que no quede nada, mi Neko plateado – mientras Shiki hablaba se había subido encima de Ichiru y lo besaba en la mandíbula, el oído bajando al cuello, la clavícula al pecho dando mordiscos sensuales – eres delicioso

Ichiru estaba gozando demasiado las palabras de Shiki lo hacían excitarse más porque sabía que lo cumpliría, que cada palabra era cierta tuvo que controlarse para no terminar ahí mismo, Shiki tenía ese don, por no se quedaría nada mas escuchándolo.

En serio es una amenaza – gimió cerca del oído de Shiki logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciera –

Lo es y puedes apostar a que la cumpliré – afirmo –

Eso estoy deseando – gruño y de un salto quedo sobre Shiki cambiando las posiciones – ahora es tu turno – Ichiru tomo una gran bocanada de aire y bajo hasta la hombría de Shiki y bajo el agua tomo el miembro de este y empezó a darle sensuales mordidas llenas de pasión –

Shiki no pudo evitar gemir y levantar sus caderas, Ichiru era tan endemoniadamente sensual y apasionado, podía pasar de un gatito indefenso a un salvaje y cruel tigre de bengala blanco, lo adora

Shiki dejo de pensar y se dedico a sentir puso sus mano en la plateada cabellera de Ichiru, sabía que eso le encantaba a Ichiru y lo excitaba mas , Ichiru ronroneo de placer sin dejar sus movimientos había notado como el cuerpo de Shiki se tensaba sabía que le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax , continuo con su deliciosa labor hasta que sintió que el agarre de Shiki se hizo más fuerte y el trago toda la esencia de su adorado peli rojo y así y solo así salió del agua y tomo una gran y merecida bocanada de aire.

Ichiru salió del agua irguiéndose como un tritón en toda su extrema belleza cosa que incito a Shiki a moverse y besarlo apasionadamente

estuviste genial , como siempre mi Neko plateado

en serio , entonces estoy perdonado – dijo poniendo cara de cachorro –

sabes que no me puedo enojar contigo, te amo tanto ichi pero ahora debemos atender tu gran problema – insinuó Shiki y sentó a Ichiru en el jacuzzi y se posiciono sobre el auto penetrándose sin ningún pudor ansiaba tenerlo dentro de él y sabia que Ichiru añoraba lo mismo.

Los minutos siguientes fueron momentos llenos de pasión, amor y lujuria, Shiki subía y bajaba con la ayuda de Ichiru quien besaba hasta donde podía del perfecto pecho de Shiki hasta que Ichiru no pudo más y termino dentro del peli rojo

16


	3. Chapter 2

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**LA REUNION: LOS KURAN Y LOS KIRYUU**_

**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**

**LA REUNION: LOS KURAN Y LOS KIRYUU**

Había sido una semana muy difícil para Zero aunque no tanto como cuando le daban sus crisis, era vergonzoso él un vampiro de sangre pura con crisis sanguíneas no sabía cómo era que sus padres no se sentían defraudados, esta vez se había recupera un poco más rápido aunque no en su totalidad y aun se sentía fatal pero el banquete de clausura estaba en puerta y tenía que ver los detalles el mismo no lo dejaría en manos de quien sabe quien, el prestigio de la familia está en riesgo, bueno si era algo exagerado y se rio para sí mismo.

Lo único bueno era que había conocido a Kaname y ahí estaba otra vez pensado en ese play boy, pero es que era tan misterioso que ocultaban sus orbes color vino.

Zero había salido junto con Siren a arreglar los últimos detalles de la clausura, como firmas de contratos entre otras cosas, cuando un llamado silencioso lo hizo voltear a la acera de enfrente y ahí lo vio, parado estático se encontraba Kaname Kuran siendo acorralo literalmente por otro sujeto.

Kaname nos e movía para nada parecía estar petrificado, vio como el sujeto trataba de acariciarlo pero Kaname solo volteo el rostro y ese tipo le sujeto la mandíbula con mucha fuerza, Zero se puso furioso e intento correr para asegurarse de que ese maldito lo soltara pero no pudo el dolor en el pecho se lo impidió y Siren se dio cuenta

Zero tenemos que ir a que descanses

Kaname-dono – susurro y miro hacia donde este se encontraba –

Siren no dijo nada más y en milésimas de segundos estaba a un lado de Kaname que solo trataba de disimular un mueca de dolor.

Kaname estaba como león enjaulado dentro del hotel así que decidió salir a dar un paseo, no le había dicho ni a Chris ni a Takuma, encontraba a su hermano bastante raro desde la pelea con el peli palta.

Pero aparte de eso estaba molesto consigo mismo no entendía la reacción que había tenido cuando Zero había entrado riéndose con ese peli naranja, su sonrisa era hermosa y se la estaba regalando a ese como se llame y no a él.

Si que estaba mal de la cabeza llevaba días de conocer a Zero y ya se molestaba por eso, probablemente ese chico era su pareja (la sola idea le hizo sentir dolor) además el se había prometido a sí mismo no encariñarse con nadie por más hermoso que fuera y así es como veía a Zero hermoso, era como un ser místico un elfo de luz, dios sí que estaba perdido.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto que era seguido por alguien nada agradable hasta que fue muy tarde

Hola principito no me has extrañado – le susurro una voz muy cerca del oído haciéndolo temblar muy imperceptiblemente – porque yo sí

Kaname se alejo un par de pasos lo más discretamente posible, se sentía aterrado porque ahí a unos metros estaba Kaito Takamiya, nieto de Asato Ichijou y primo de Takuma su mejor amigo, lo había conocido hace 9 años y no era algo que quisiera recordar, era mayor que el por 10 años y era un vampiro de clase noble, cruel y violento, le gustaba sodomizar y era experto en encantos antiguos incluso algunos decían que podía manejar armas de cazadores.

Kaname intentó darse al vuelta pero Kaito lo alcanzo a sujetar de la muñeca y lo estrello contra un auto que había estacionado en la calle, su guardia personal que eran dos vampiros altos y rubios se acercaron y Kaito los inmovilizo, se acerco a ellos y en un rápido movimiento los había degollado dejando a Kaname totalmente a su merced, Kaito sonreía por lo bajo sabía que le causaba pánico a Kaname y eso le ayudo a cercarse a él.

Bien , bien pero salúdame como debe ser - dijo acerándose peligrosamente a sus labios –

Kaname solo se volteo y con todo el valor que pudo reunir lo empujo aun que no fue demasiado lejos, Kaito se enojo y empezó a expandir su aura y aunque Kaname era un vampiro de sangre pura muy poderoso el miedo psicológico que le tiene no le deja hacer mucho, el aire era espeso y Kaito lo sujeto fuertemente por al mandíbula y un leve crujido se dejo escuchar.

Kaname trataba de disimular una mueca de dolor lo mejor que podía y solo podía seguir deseando estar lejos de ahí y lo único que su turbada mente pudo desear fue ver a Zero por alguna razón añoraba tenerlo cerca.

Salió de su aturdimiento cuando una voz femenina se dejo escuchar

Kaname-sama todo bien –pregunto al chica –

Si – susurro no quería meter en problemas a la chica que al parecer lo conocía, pero el agarre de Kaito se hizo más fuerte – arg – gruño en dolor Kaname

He venido para escoltarlo directo al hotel , mi primo solicito saber porque de su demora y quiere confirmar la orden del capuchino blood – termino Siren –

Si es mejor que nos vayamos – afirmo Kaname y se soltó con mucho esfuerzo del agarre de Kaito –

Largo mujer no vez que estamos ocupados – gruño Kaito e intento golpear a Siren-

Tendrá que esperar mi señor espera a Kaname-sama – y en un rápido movimiento de akido Siren mando al suelo a Kaito y lo dejo inconsciente – ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto Siren a Kaname que se recuperaba del hechizo de Kaito –

Si gracias señorita

Siren

Gracias Siren y como supo lo del capuchino

Zero es mi primo

Donde esta Zero – pregunto con la esperanza de verlo –

El se retiro pero me pidió que lo escoltara al hotel

Gracias nuevamente – dijo Kaname con algo de desilusión pero vio preocupación en los ojos de la chica – Zero está bien

Si Kaname –sama el está bien es mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Siren dándole el paso y siguiéndolo muy de cerca rumbo al hotel

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Por fin había terminado la convención y todos o la mayoría de los asistentes regresaban a sus respectivas ciudades cansados y agotados y no era para menos en especial los organizadores solo restaba la ceremonia de clausura que sería en el salón principal pinku y para Zero había sido muy estresante sin contar que desde el día del pelito de su hermano con el de Kaname se había sentido fatal pero no se dejara vencer así era él, Kain lo había regañado diciéndole que debía descansar incluso lo había amenazado con avisarle a su madre pero ni aun así pudo lograr que se quedara mucho tiempo en cama el día anterior había llegado ayudado por uno de sus guardaespaldas por la entrada trasera del hotel y perdió la consciencia en cuanto vio a Kain y medio alcanzo a escuchar algo sobre Siren y el recuerdo de Kaname acosado por ese tipo que se le hacía conocido llego como un rayo pero hoy ya estaba de pie y dando órdenes , estaba pálido como la muerte pero eso era lo de menos.

Kain estaba muy orgulloso de Zero pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse por él había estado todo el día pegado a él vigilándolo muy de cerca y por fin todo estaba listo, solo faltaba la ceremonia de clausura el pequeño refrigerio que se ofrecería y ya podía llevarse a Zero a descansar en contra de su voluntad si era necesario.

Al final de la ceremonia de clausura

Perfecta clausura felicidades – se dejo oír una voz grave –

Gracias – dijo Zero y giro para ver al dueño de la voz - ¿papa?

A quien esperabas al rey de los vampiros – sonrió Orez kiryuu un hombre alto de cabello plateado y hermosas amatistas por ojos que vestía un traje negro tipo Armani con corbata morada resaltando mas sus ojos –

Qué bueno que viniste pero cuando llegaste y mama – dijo Zero lleno de alegría –

Aquí estoy – dijo una hermosa mujer que vestía con un hermoso kimono blanco con un obi rosa que hacia resaltar mas sus hermosos ojos – mi niño cuanto has crecido – dijo la mujer y abrazo a Zero –

Mama solo hace unos meses que vine a Japón – respondió Zero todo rojo de pena –

Mucho tiempo sin ver a uno de mis niños – dijo shisuka al ver a Ichiru aparecer – porque el otro se me está escondiendo – vamos Ichi cariño ven a saludarme

Mamita – dijo Ichiru y se acerco a su madre la adoraba aunque a veces sentía que quería más a Zero – me hubieras avisado que venían para ir por ustedes , papa – dijo Ichiru un poco más formal

Hola hijo como estas – se acerco abrazándolo con fuerza –

Zethi – grito una hermosa voz infantil –

Princesa – dijo Zero agachándose para abrazar a su pequeña hermana María era tan hermosa como su madre un verdadero ángel -

Ichi – grito al niña y se estiro para que Ichiru la abrazara y pasara de unos brazos a otros – te extrañe

Yo no mucho – dijo Ichiru y la niña hizo un puchero – ya sabes que si quien es mi hermana consentida

Pues yo verdad , toma te traje esto – y le tendió una caja llena de chocolates – yo los hice

Gracias – y beso la mejilla de la niña de 7 años casi 8

Que les parece si vamos a cenar al salón del sol pediré que lo preparen – dijo Ichiru –

Me parece bien . amor que opinas – pregunto Orez a su bella esposa –

Bien una cena en familia

**DEL OTRO LADO DE SALON PINKU**

Chris que te sucede – preguntaba Kaname a su hermano –

Nada solo estoy cansado eso es todo – dijo chris – ya termine todos los asuntos aquí en Tokio creo podemos regresar mañana mismo a casa quiero ver a mama

Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – dijo Kaname ignorando lo que había dicho, no le creía a Chris que todo estuviera bien –

Lo sé Kaname es solo que extraño a mama

Eso me gusta, ser extrañada – dijo una melodiosa voz atrás de ellos

Mama – dijeron al unisonó –

Si , mis niños hermosos – dijo Arwen y se acerco a abrazarlos –

Vaya y para mi no hay abrazo – dijo un potente voz –

Padre – dijo respetuosamente Kaname – bien venido

Papa que haces aquí pensé que estarías muy ocupado

Un poco si pero no tanto como para no pasar un rato con mis hijos – dijo Haruka Kuran –

Estaban hablando entre ellos cuando Arwen volteo de inmediato al sentir una presencia familiar y conocida

Orez – dijo con su melodiosa voz –

Arwen pequeña que milagro encontrarnos aquí

Eso mismo digo – dijo y lo abrazo –

Shizuka buenas tardes

Hola Haruka vaya que si es coincidencia

Una hermosa coincidencia

Mientras los cuatro adultos se saludan Kaname estaba embobado (y esa era la palabra correcta) con Zero que vestía un traje negro con camisa de cuello mao negra y hacia que su cabello y ojos resaltaran aun más, no había tenido oportunidad de verlo desde el incidente de la cocina.

Zero estaba igual, dios se veía endemoniadamente sexy Kaname traía puesto un traje de corte chino en color negro con la camisa blanca y bordados vino se veía tan hermoso y lo mejor fue ver su sonrisa al verlo lo que hizo que se sonrojara..

Ichiru que cargaba a María y Chris solo se veían de una manera que no había forma de descifrar Ichiru entre curiosidad e intriga y Chris con algo que era tristeza y dolor.

Zero , Ichiru , María – llamo Orez – ellos son sus tíos Haruka y Arwen Kuran

Los gemelos se quedaron atónitos con la noticia sus tíos y eran Kuran eso quería decir que ellos eran los reyes y si ellos eran los reyes entonces Kaname y Chris eran los príncipes Ho por dios pensaron ambos gemelos.

Pero el más afectado fue Zero que cambio totalmente su semblante y Kaname lo noto y a sus ojos llego nuevamente ese tono triste que poseía desde siempre

Vaya – dijo Arwen – Kaname, Chris por favor esa educación ellos son mi hermano Orez y su esposa Shizuka kiryuu

Un placer kiryuu-sama , lady Shizuka – hablo Kaname así que eran kiryuu la segunda familia más poderosa del imperio vampírico pensó Kaname –

Igualmente – dijo Chris –

Vamos niños que somos sus tíos y estamos en familia

Kuran-sama , lady Kuran – llamo Zero – es un honor conocerlos

Porque no tomamos la cena todos juntos propuso Shizuka

No nos gustaría interrumpir – afirmo Haruka –

No hay problema – afirmo Orez –

Bueno en ese caso pasemos al salón del sol, si me permiten veré lo de la cena y regreso con ustedes , ichi podrías guiarlos

Por supuesto

Ambas familias los kiryuu y los Kuran caminaban muy animados al salón del sol donde cenarían en familia cuando la familia Shirabuky aprecio en escena junto con esta apareció asato Ichijou y su sobrino Kaito y por educación fueron invitados.

Kaname se puso tenso al sentir a Kaito acercarse a él pero se controlo lo más posible, Zero se dio cuenta por alguna razón notaba cada una de las expresiones de Kaname y esa de verlo tenso y con ligeros temblores no le gustaba para nada

Una vez dentro del salón denominado sol todos empezaron a tomar asiento mientras los meseros se disponían a servir al cena que Zero había programado cuando sus padres aparecieron de sorpresa, una hermosa sorpresa tenía 6 meses de no verlos sobre todo a su mamá la adoraba era al mujer más hermosa del mundo, el ser más bello que solo rivalizaba con Kaname.

Y ahí estaba otra vez pensando en Kuran si y había dejado de ser Kaname, porque no le había dicho que era el príncipe heredero al trono , en fin ese tal Kaito se acerco de mas a Kaname y sin pode soportarlo …

Kuran- dono – llamo Zero y por el honorifico Kaname volteo, a su padre de seguro le dirían Kuran-sama –

Si kiryuu-dono en que puedo servirle -. Respondió Kaname ahora ya era Kuran y no Kaname , eso le dolió pero era normal por algo no le había dicho su titulo –

En lo que sirven la cena me gustaría mostrarle el salón para el evento del que comentábamos la vez pasada, hay que reservarlo con algo de tiempo y creo que será magnifico para lo que desea hacer

Por supuesto- afirmo Kaname feliz de alejarse de Kaito – me permiten – dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia

Camino detrás de Zero hasta una puerta doble de madera que tenia grabada una luna creciente y entraron, una vez adentro el silencio era algo incomodo pero por lo menos Zero lo había alejado de Kaito.

Kuran – hablo por fin Zero – porque no me dijo que era el príncipe heredero al trono

Por la misma razón que no me dijiste que eras un Kiryuu – respondió Kaname con un tono de dolor en la voz –

Yo – Zero no sabía que contestar , era cierto le gustaba que lo trataran normal no con honoríficos -

Estaban observándose a los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió de súbito permitiendo la entrada de Kaito Takamiya, Kaname se puso pálido sabia lo agresivo que era Kaito y había notado que su aura se expandía.

Zero también lo noto y sabia que ese vampiro estúpido no intentaría nada demasiado vistoso pero por alguna razón no dejaría a Kaname en sus mano así que impulsivamente se acero el paso que los separaba a ambos, lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso, lo beso con una intensidad que ni el mismo sabia que tenia y menos después de ser su primer beso.

Kaname quedo sorprendido por solo unos segundos pero respondió a esa acción gustosamente y abrazo a Zero por la cintura acercándolo más a su cuerpo, sintió como el agarre de Zero se hacía más débil por segundos y en un momento de desesperación movió sus labios de tal manera que los colmillos de ambos rompieron la piel haciendo el beso sangriento, ambos se habían mordido inconscientemente y estaban bebiendo la sangre del otro y saboreando el delicioso néctar carmesí.

La sangre de Kaname hizo que la presión sanguínea de Zero se estabilizara y después de unos segundos más de ese ardiente beso se separaron.

Kaito estaba furioso quien se creí eso mocoso imberbe para tocar lo que era suyo porque Kaname Kuran debía haber sido suyo y lo sería esta vez su adorado primo Takuma no se metería o pagaría las consecuencias, quería verlo retorcerse de dolor cuando profanara su cuerpo una y otra vez eso se le hacía tan satisfactorio que se excitaba de solo pensarlo, ese principito le rogaría piedad a él nadie lo despreciaba

Con esos pensamientos salió de sala y regreso al otro salón donde todos se hallaban en una amena platica.

Mientras en el salón de la luna Kaname y Zero seguían abrazados hasta que ambos se separaban muy rojos, también para Kaname había sido su primer beso y había sido fantástico el sabor de la sangre de Zero lo hizo sentirse seguro entre sus brazos pero quería saber porque había sentido que Zero se les desmayaba eso lo asusto, los vampiros no se desmayan al menos que estén heridos o algo así, era la segunda vez que lo notaba

kiryuu yo – Kaname quería hablar peor Zero no lo dejo –

Kuran no es el momento de hacerlo , tenemos que regresar – dijo Zero –

Lo sé pero …. No quiero que me llames Kuran – pidió tomando su mano saboreando su dedo –

Kaname – susurro Zero , dios que hacia - solo si me llamas Zero aunque - gruño – sigues siendo un play boy para mi – termino sonriendo

De acuerdo Zero te debo una - dijo y le robo un beso y salió rumbo al salón del sol donde se encontraban sus familias

La cena había transcurrido en un ambiente familiar muy cálido, los adultos platicaban entre ellos y contaban anécdotas al parecer todos ellos se conocían muy bien, Zero había oído que tenía una tía muy hermosa según decía su padre y su mama lo apoyaba y no recordaba haber conocido a los Kuran.

Zero se había sentado a propósito entre Kaito y Kaname no lo dejaría cerca de ese bastardo engreído, que se creía aun recordaba cuando lo había visto acorralado en la calle y gracias que Siren se ofreció a ir porque el apenas si pudo llegar consciente al hotel.

La pierna de Zero rozaba con la de Kaname por debajo de la mesa haciéndolos vibrar a ambos, no era un sensación molesta para ninguno de los dos, Kaname se sentía tan protegido estando cerca de Zero y no sabía la razón después de que se besaron esa sensación se incremento y el hecho de que no dejara a Kaito sentarse cerca de él lo hizo vibrar de emoción.

Zero aún se sentía cansado pero ya no como antes, el estar cerca de Kaname lo hacía sentirse lleno de vida por un momento sus mentes crearon una conexión

_**Por debajo de la mesa , acaricio tu rodilla**_

_**y bebo sorbo a sorbo , tu mirada angelical**_

_**y respiro de tu boca , esa flor de maravilla**_

_**las alondras del deseo, cantan, vuelan, vienen, van.**_

La mano de Kaname había llegado a la rodilla de Zero haciendo que este volteara a verlo en un movimiento lento y pausado, la sorpresa causo que sus amatistas brillaran mas a la luz de los candelabros y el sonrojo de sus mejilla se volvía mas intenso a cada momento, la mano de Zero se posó sobre la de Kaname acariciándola imperceptiblemente provocándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Con aquellas pequeñas caricias el cuerpo de ambos vibraba de placer, Kaname tomo valor y se alejo de la caricia para subir lentamente sobre el muslo de Zero hasta llegar muy cerca de la ingle.

Zero estaba muy sonrojado y con gran naturalidad subió su mano para dejarla descansar sobre mesa, Kaname lo observo y pensó que se había ofendido pero al observar sus amatistas vio el cambio aun color más obscuro por unos segundos y brillando intensamente.

Kaname quería preguntarle a Zero si estaba bien cuando sintió algo acariciando su pierna desde su tobillo enredándose sensualmente por toda la pierna en una suave caricia hasta detenerse en su hombría haciendo que Kaname ahogara un gemido llevándose la copa de vino que tenía en la otra mano a los labios.

"_**Y me muero por llevarte, al rincón de mi guarida**_

_**en donde escondo un beso, con matiz de una ilusión**_

_**se nos va acabando el trago, sin saber qué es lo que hago**_

_**si contengo mis instintos, o jamás te dejo ir."**_

Kaname está perdido en las caricias que recibía, pero por alguna razón no quería ser el único disfrutando de tal sensación, entendió que Zero estaba utilizando sus poderes vampírico así que usando los propios logro desabrochar la camisa de Zero haciéndolo voltear y el dio un sonrisa muy, muy sensual.

Zero tuvo que tratar de concentrarse en otra cosa y más cuando la mano de Kaname llego a su entrepierna dándole pequeñas caricias

Por Kami – pensó Zero se sentía tan bien –

Las vides se hicieron más insistentes en las caricias que estaban prodigando en el cuerpo del príncipe de sangre pura logrando que su cuerpo se relajara de tal manera que se giro un poco (no mucho) para darles mejor accesos a las vides haciendo lo mismo que Kaname pero esas entraron a través del saco y la camisa rozándole la piel desnuda

Ambos se observaban con los ojos brillante de excitación deseando volver a estar solo como hace unos momento en el salón de la luna, volver a probar ese néctar, es ambrosia carmesí que los había hecho vibrar de emoción, de anticipación, amos querían saber cómo se sentiría ser acariciado por el otro, conocer el sabor de la piel de su compañero, la ropa les estorbaba.

Habían olvidado que estaban con sus familias me un lugar público y si seguían así todos se darían cuenta y como por arte de magia sus oraciones fueron escuchadas y una angelical voz los hizo volver a la realidad

"_**Y es que no sabes, lo que tú me haces sentir**_

_**si tu pudieras un minuto estar en mi**_

_**tal vez te fundirías a esta hoguera de mi sangre**_

_**y vivirías aquí y yo abrazado a ti."**_

Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente viendo deseo, pasión y amor, si amor esa era la palabra pero era posible que ese sentimiento hubiera a parecido con tan poco tiempo de conocerse, desearon desaparecer a todos para poder fundirse en un abrazo y Kaname pensó y deseo por primera vez en su vida hacer algo loco, con sus poderes eliminar cada objeto de la mesa desnudar a Zero y tomarlo ahí mismo hacerlo temblar de amor.

Por alguna razón cada vez que tenia a Zero cerca s sentía seguro y cuando la mano y las vides lo acariciaron no sintió miedo al contrario deseo mas caricias y por un momento imagino las manos de Zero logrando borrar el pánico al recordar aquella ocasión, lo ansiaba lo necesitaba .

"_**Y es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir**_

_**que no hay momento que no pueda estar sin ti**_

_**me absorbes el espacio y despacio me haces tuyo**_

_**muere el orgullo en mi y es que no puedo estar**_

_**sin ti."**_

Zero deseo por primera vez en su vida pertenecer a alguien y ese alguien era Kaname, por el dejaría su orgullo y perdería sus alas, ansiaba hacer que Kaname sonriera siempre ver el brillo de felicidad que sus bellos ojos se negaban a mostrar, deseo acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de Kaname verlo en su total desnudez y sentirlo, deseo que Kaname le hiciera el amor y oírlo pronunciar su nombre cuando llegaran al clímax.

"_**Me absorbes el espacio y despacio me haces tuyo**_

_**Muere el orgullo en mí y es que no puedo estar**_

_**Sin ti."**_

Kaname y Zero estaban sumidos un sus pensamientos y las caricias que se daban mutuamente hasta que:

Zero nii-san, estas bien – llamo María levantándose de su asiento y llegando cerca de Zero que inmediatamente retracto las vides y tomo aire para serenarse –

Claro princesa

Es que estas muy rojo verdad Kaname sama – pregunto la pequeña que ya se encontraba entre ambos jóvenes –

Lo que pasa es que está haciendo algo de calor – aclaro Zero – veré lo del aire acondicionado –

Zero hijo es verdad estas muy rojo – pregunto Shizuoka tratando de sonar calmada aunque la preocupación se podía leer en sus bellos ojos –

Zero empezó a sentir la aceleración de su pulso y no anda más por las caricias de Kaname sin no por ser el centro de atención y deseo que Kaname lo apoyara.

Qué bueno que lo mencionas Zero-dono – comento Kaname lo más casual que pudo – hubiera sido una descortesía de mi parte hacerlo yo – agrego Kaname quien se aflojo el cuello del saco y la camisa haciendo que prácticamente Zero se ahogara con su saliva.

Por eso usted también está un poco rojo verdad Kaname-sama – volvió a decir con inocencia maría que ya se encontraba sentada en una de las piernas de Zero.

Si pequeña pero es una descortesía hacer un comentario así cuando somos invitados , pero un poco de calor no es ningún problema – afirmo Kaname – que bonito traje lleva puesto señorita - dijo Kaname cambiando totalmente al conversación –

Le gusta me lo regalo mi nii-san Zero – afirmo orgullosa de su hermano y lo abrazo con amor – e ichi me dio este prendedor – le dijo y le enseño una peineta tallada en oxidiana negra con pequeñas perlas rosadas , era una artesanía mandada a hacer especialmente para ella igual que el kimono

María traía puesto un kimono en seda color rosa pastel con el obi negro, el kimono traía bordados en color negro que asemejaban unas vides rodeando una rosa totalmente abierta y el prendedor o peineta era el complemento perfecto y resaltaba sobre su cabello plateado

Oye Zero pero acaban de darle mantenimiento al sistema la …. – pero no termino la frase porque Zero le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa – está bien hare que lo revisen – gruño y vio a Zero que lo miraba con cara de no digas nada más –

Shizuka no había quedado conforme con la explicación de Zero y menos porque antes de entrar al salón para la cena ella y Orez se habían topado con Kain y les había informado que Zero había tenido una recaída, pero ya hablarían con él un poco más tarde, mientras Orez le tomaba la mano para tranquilizarla.

Mientras Arwen y Haruka veían a Kaname bastante como decirlo extraño o más bien diferente, sus ojos estaban llenos de vida tenían un brillo que había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo y estaba sonrojado, Kaname nunca se sonrojaba pero eso era bueno a lo mejor el estar en Japón le ayudo, Haruka estaba complacido y si para que su hijo siguiera con ese ánimo tenía que obligarlo a permanecer en Tokio lo haría pero primero debía investigar la razón de ese gran cambio.

Por otro lado Chris observaba a Ichiru era hermoso y lo noto desde la primera vez que lo había visto obvio antes de la pelea por insultarlo a él a su empresa, desde ese momento no había podido dejar de pensar en él y el problema se acrecentó durante la guerra de comida y por primera vez en su vida el sentimiento de odio llego a su corazón puro. Odio a Senri Shiki y al momento no supo porque pero ahora se daba cuenta que había nacido algo por ese peli plata gruñón y lo asustaba. La dulce voz de Ichiru lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sin embargo el menos interesado en la plática era Ichiru que platicaba con Shiki, muy animadamente siendo observado por Jane Shirabuky como quien observa a su presa antes de devorarla, solo tomo parte cuando oyó lo del aire acondicionado y estaba seguro que los técnicos habían ido la semana pasada.

La familia Shirabuky observaba la escena muy tranquilamente mientras cenaban. Los Shirabuky era una de las familias con un linaje muy antiguo pero en esta generación la familia tenía un problema, bueno en realidad problema no era si no que no había ningún varón para heredar la cuantiosa fortuna porque el matrimonio solo había tenido hijas.

Ahora su deber era darles un futuro y casarlas con muy buenos partidos si ya sabemos que en la época actual eso como al retrograda pero en ese estatus es normal pactar matrimonios, esa era la razón por la que habían viajado a Tokio, sus investigaciones le habían dicho que el rey Kuran y familia estaría en Tokio.

Habían llegado directo al hotel donde se llevaría acabo la clausura, cuando localizaron a Haruka caminaron hacia ellos muy discretamente y cuál fue su sorpresa que los Kiryuu también estaban presentes y aun mas enterarse que eran los dueños del hotel.

Esto les venía como anillo al dedo así no tendría que buscar aparte al primogénito de los Kiryuu, la razón era que tanto Ruka la primera hija de Rido y Sara Shirabuky está enamorada o más bien obsesionada con el príncipe vampiro Kaname y a pesar que le llevaba 2 años decía estar perdidamente enamorada de él y para terminar Yuki la favorita de Rido se había encaprichado con Zero Kiryuu

Esta familia era un caso perdido las dos más pequeñas jane y Rosalie les habían ordenado que se encargaran de enamorar a los más jóvenes bueno específicamente jane a Ichiru kiryuu por ser la de carácter más fuerte y Rosalie a chris Kuran.

Sara Shirabuky era una manipuladora y había instruido bien a sus hijas a las 4, no se les escaparían estos jóvenes eran los mejores partidos para sus hijas y en cuanto consiguieran su propósito serian las más afamadas y reconocidas del mundo vampírico y al instrucción era hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlos

Rido observo los rostros de los cuatro adultos y tomo la situación a su favor y con toda la calma del mundo se hizo notar:

Haruka, Orez - llamo Rido – aprovecho esta inigualable ocasión para hacer una solicitud formal – dijo Rido haciendo que los aludidos voltearan y le prestaran atención – en vista de que nuestros hijos ya están en edad de compromisos quiero pedirles se tome en cuenta a mis bellas hijas para estos apuestos jóvenes, ya que se de buena fuente que los Hanabusa y los Kinomoto desean hacer la solicitud formal.

Vaya Rido si que has ido una gran sorpresa tu solicitud – anuncio Haruka que vio de reojo a Kaname y a Chris

Igual digo yo no crees que es una solicitud algo apresurada – dijo Orez –

Lo se y probablemente no es muy oportuna pero no nos habíamos juntado desde antes de casarnos y con tantos compromisos que amos tienen creo que es el mejor momento, no lo crees asi Sara - llamo Rido a su esposa –

Es verdad Arwen cariño , shisuka no pueden negar que mis hermosas hijas serian unas excelentes nueras y esposas peor solo pido que las tomen en cuenta , saben que cada una tiene su dote.

Rido las presento con gala y pompa solo le falto al música de fondo

Ella es mi niña tan hermosa como su madre Ruka por favor hija ( Ruka una chica alta de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color miel ) para ella solicito que Kaname-sama la tome en cuenta estoy seguro que no se arrepentirá – Ruka hizo una reverencia y agacho a cabeza en señal de humildad –

Kaname-sama seria mi honor que me tomara en cuenta – susurro Ruka –

Yuki princesa – llamo Rido Yuki era su niña favorita porque era físicamente parecida a el cabello y ojos castaños y en cuanto a carácter bueno eran de los que hacían hasta lo imposible por conseguir lo que quieren - es mi segunda hija y bueno ella me comento que le tiene cierto cariño a kiryuu Zero , Orez harías el honor de otorgar tu permiso para que se conozcan un poco más

Hola kiryuu – kun un gusto volver a verle – sonrió Yuki de manera tierna e infantil –

Rosalie es la más pequeña y tímida y necesita alguien que al apoye Haruka y creo que Chris-sama es esa persona , mi niña es tan delicada como una flor

Sus majestades – sonrió tímida con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella era casi al copia de Sara -

Y por ultimo jane debo decir que su carácter es fuerte pero es toda una dama y sería un honor contar con la aceptación de kiryuu Ichiru

Ichiru-sama – hablo fuerte y claro jane ella poseía una belleza obscura su cabello era entre castaño obscuro y negro y tenia los ojos de Sara azules -

Un silencio sepulcral se dejo sentir por todo el salón sol, decir que se habían quedado mudos era poco. Orez y Haruka veían a sus esposas quienes a la vez veían la sonrisa ensanchada de Sara.

Arwen tenía la buena o mal suerte de haber convivido con ella cuando aun eran solteras y la verdad ella no era celosa porque sabía que Haruka le había profesado un amor verdadero y puro, pero si era muy, muy coqueta se decía entre la alta sociedad que se había metido a la cama del más joven de los Shirabuky y se había embarazada propósito para pode casarse con él, incluso había quien dudaba que la primogénita Ruka fuera hija de Rido. Observo a Kaname y luego a Chris, Kaname no dejo ver sus emociones pero el hermoso sonrojo de sus mejillas paso a un pálido total y el brillo de sus ojos se perdió, pero jamás perdió la compostura y su bello rostro no mostro nada ni un ápice de desaprobación. Eso era lo único que no le gustaba de los vampiros de sangre pura jamás demostraban sus emociones pero aun así amaba a Haruka y sabía que haría lo mejor para impedir esto ya que deseaba que sus hijos fueran tan felices como ella.

Y su Chris su pequeño duende solo abrió los ojos con algo como miedo pero no dijo nada estaba tomando el ejemplo de Kaname quería decirle a Haruka que se negara pero también ella se contuvo y solo sonrió de manera más forzada

Shizuka había palidecido ante tal petición, sus bebes comprometidos esperaba que no se llegara a formaliza el compromiso ya que ella deseaba que sus hijos se casaran por amor y muy enamorados igual que ella, había conocido a Orez en la fiesta de compromiso de Arwen que era su amiga de toda la vida y mas porque ambas compartían el secreto de su nacionalidad por decirlo de alguna manera y de inmediato había quedado prendada del apuesto joven, cabello plateado y ojos amatistas era un verdadero príncipe. Sus niños le preocupaban ambos pero sobre todo su pequeño Zero no, no podía permitir que lo comprometieran y se casara no con su situación tan delicada como estaba, lo vio de reojo y el sonrojo de hace unos minutos había sido ocupado por una extrema palidez casi transparente, quería levantarse y ver si estaba bien.

Ichiru era otro cosa diferente sabía que podía ser muy intempestivo y era mucho más honesto que Zero en cuanto a sus sentimientos pudo ver en sus ojos que pasaron de la sorpresa al miedo , al duda y por último la furia debía levantarse y calmarlo antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría después y no solo eso al última vez que se puso furioso arrasó con todo el invernadero de la mansión claro que Orez no lo sabía , ella lo había tapado y estuvo deprimido por mucho tiempo ya que ella adoraba su invernadero y sus flores pero su mayor culpa fue porque su Sakura de cien años había sido arrancado desde la raíz, porque pasaba esto ella que quería pasar un fin de semana tranquilo con su familia.

Ambas amigas se miraron a los ojos con la preocupación latente en ellos, estaban tratando a sus hijas como si fueran mercancía o un negocio que le pasaba a Sara que apoyaba las locas ideas de Rido, eran unas niñas por dios Ruka solo era mayor que Ichiru y Zero por 2 años tenía 20 y la más chica a lo mucho 16 y sus propios hijos, no esto no estaba pasando.

Haruka y Orez se observaron a los ojos y se entendieron sin palabras sabían que esto pasaría tarde o temprano y sobre todo para Kaname que era el heredero al trono, ambos lo habían platicado en su momento pero no esperaban que apsara tan pronto, esa era una de las razones por las que se mantenían al margen de la sociedad en especial los kiryuu sus gemelos eran después de los príncipes los vampiros más hermosos y deseables de la sociedad.

Pero había otro problema y aunque no les gustara tenían que aceptar la propuesta de tal manera que no se viera su negativa total, si alguno de sus hijos aceptaba casarse con alguna de ellas, lo aceptarían pero tendría que se decisión de ellos mismos.

Haruka sabía que sobretodo Kaname aceptaría una orden suya sin rechistar siquiera conocía muy bien sus obligaciones como príncipe pero no lo obligaría a nada que él no desease por otro lado Chris era muy noble y podía salir dañado en el proceso y tampoco se negaría a cumplir con su deber.

Orez era el que tenía un pequeño problema, pequeñito pero muy, muy importantito sus queridos gemelos eran de armas tomar los dos, no por nada eran sus hijos él era igual de joven y la única que logro controlar sus impulsos fue su bella princesa Shizuka. Sabía que Zero reclamaría y se enojaría (esperaba que no demasiado) pero si tenía que hacerlo lo haría, pero Ichiru ese sí que era otra cosa no solo se negaría tercamente era capaz de desaparecer sin decirle nada a nadie tenía un carácter muy explosivo igual que él tal vez por eso chocaban, pero hablaría con ellos (por separado desde luego) y les pediría que convivieran con ellas por un tiempo nada más, no había nada escrito y no los obligaría.

Por otro lado había dos personas en la reunión que solo veían la escena y se les hacia graciosa por lo menos a uno de ellos y ese era Asato Ichijou este descontrol lo tomaría a su favor y se aceraría y obligaría a Takuma su nieto a que lo apoyara pero había uno que estaba colérico pero se controlo lo mejor que pudo , Kaito Takamiya ahora no solo tenía que deshacerse de ese mocoso malnacido que había logrado besar al principito de sangre pura, su molestia es que Kaname Kuran lo había despreciado y no obstante ahora lucharía contra Ruka Shirabuky o a lo mejor no podría ser una aliada o todas ellas podrían serlo y con estos pensamientos se dedico a estudiar a toda la familia Shirabuky sacaría un beneficio de esto estaba seguro

Sin embrago al tensión de los 4 jóvenes se podía leer a mil leguas de distancia sin embargo había una que los cuatro compartían: incertidumbre.

15


	4. Chapter 3

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**

**RECONOCIENDO SENTIMIENTOS**

Las reacciones de los 4 jóvenes fueron muy variadas pero la mas espontanea y llamativa fue la de Ichiru kiryuu o mejor dicho la más honesta.

Ichiru estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no tomaba atención a los Kuran y pensar que el malcriado de Chris es un Kuran heredero al trono eso le causaba risa por dios es un niño malcriado que no sabe llevar bien una empresa menos sabrá llevar el mundo vampírico en ese caso prefiere que sea el alto su hermano su nombre era… a si Kaname Kuran el se ve más apto para ese papel bueno no es como si al él realmente le interese lo que pase, ahora lo único que quiere pensar es en Shiki y hablar con él, aunque debería prestar atención a lo que hablan su familia los Kuran y el señor que no le dio buena espina, pero prefiere hablar con Shiki porque las conversaciones de los sangre puras son aburridas y tontas y aunque él es uno de esa raza a veces prefiere no serlo, en fin prefiere no amargarse con eso pensamientos era mejor poner todo su concentración en Senri su lindo pelirrojo, había pasado todo el día con él y no precisamente haciendo el amor, su relación no se basa solo en aquella maravillosa experiencia, está vez hablaron, se acariciaron y se besaron luego se vistieron para el banquete pero allí terminaron haciendo el amor y fue maravilloso y por eso llego tarde a este evento y feliz porque sus padres estaban aquí aunque eso significa tener más cuidado con Shiki para que no los pillen aunque eso le molesta un poco a veces desea no seguir ocultando su relación al fin de cuenta lo ama y mucho y sabe que quiere pasar toda su vida con él, y de todas maneras ya hizo el juramente del amor eterno con él y no se arrepiente ni se arrepentirá, pero si revela su relación con el tiene miedo que hagan algo en contra de Shiki o que lo separen no eso no lo soportaría …

El peli plata solo salió de su mundo, entiéndase Shiki, cuando escucho la palabra compromiso y luego esposa, Ichiru abrió los ojos como plato él no se iba a casar ni muerto con esa loca de patio que tenía enfrente así que dirigió su mirada a su padre y madre para que lo ayudaran pero no ellos no dijeron nada no se negaban _maldición, arggg… _a veces llega a pensar que sus padres no lo quieren… él no se iba a casar ni loco y el mismo lo iba a dejar claro así fue se paró de golpe golpeando la mesa pero antes de decir una sola palabra vio que su padre le dirigió una mirada de advertencia era mejor callarse o después iba a pagar las consecuencias pero no se iba a quedar allí eso no. Así que se fue del lugar indignado refunfuñando por lo bajo todo enojado.

Por otro lado el más joven de los 4, no sabía qué hacer y aunque estaba más que controlado sus ojos lo delataban así que Chris mantuvo su rostro tranquilo y sereno sin ninguna emoción, eso le había enseñado Kaname, su hermano, nunca se debe mostrar las emociones que siente, aunque por dentro ahora mismo este hecho un torbellino de emociones, miedo, terror, angustia y negación, pero mantenía su rostro sin emoción, sus ojos eran otra cosa, sus bellas orbes esmeraldas mostraban todo aquello, lamentablemente aun no aprende a controlar aquello como Kaname lo hacía o su padre, simplemente a él se le hacía imposible.

El no quería casarse por nada del mundo tan solo tiene 16 casi 17 años, aun es muy joven para casarse o tener prometida y mucho mas no lo la ama no siente aprecio por ella, aparte suficiente tiene con sus problemas como para agregarle uno más, tenía suficiente con el nuevo sentimiento que está sintiendo hacia el peli plata gruñón, pero aunque se esté muriendo de miedo y no quiera casarse con ella lo hará si esa es su responsabilidad sabia que esto tenía que pasar en algún momento solo que no pensó que sería tan pronto, y ahora espera con toda su alma que su padre no lo obligue.

Con algo de miedo miro a Kaname su hermano que mantenía su rostro sin expresión pero que estaba pálido, luego miro a su padre que también tenía la misma expresión, después miro a su madre que se le veía levemente la preocupación en sus bellos ojos y con algo de miedo vio a Ichiru que su rostro era todo un poema y no ocultaba ninguna emoción, las mostraba por completo, lo sorprendido que se puso cuando escucho aquello, lo enojado, la furia salvaje que veía en sus ojos y lo más impresionante era que no hacia ningún esfuerzo para ocultar sus emociones, más bien era como si lo hiciera apropósito para que vean que él no se casara ni loco.

Chris vio como Ichiru se paro golpeando la mesa con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a decir algo pero que luego no lo hizo por alguna razón peor no se quedo en el lugar más bien se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo y con su aura descontrolada, al peli negro le nació la necesidad de seguirlo pero sabía que no podía, debía quedarse y mostrarse sereno, pero cuando vio a Shiki Senri que salió básicamente tras de Ichiru un odio puro, envidia y celos se apoderaron de su ser.

Zero solo atino a abrazar más cerca a su pequeña hermana y sus ojos buscaron inconscientemente los de Kaname pero por un momento sintió miedo al verlo sin expresión alguna igual que su rostro, pero más que miedo sintió tristeza y un dolor se instalación en su corazón porque le dolía ver esa falta de vida en sus ojos, quería tener a Kaname en sus brazos en vez de a su pequeña hermana pero sabía que no debía.

Sin embrago estaba tomando fuerza para hablar con su padre más tarde lejos de todos él no se casaría aún, le gustaba ser libre, ser él mismo, esto no le estaba pasando porque ahora que apenas empezaba a conocer a Kaname.

Por alguna razón Quería hablar con el saber que pensaba de lo que estaba pasando decirle que se apoyarían mutuamente en este problema porque así era como lo veía como un problema y además los Shirabuky eran unos oportunistas si le dieran a escoger se casaría con Kaname, pero qué demonios pensaba, casarse con el heredero al trono, hay si como no.

Tal vez casarse con cualquiera menos con Yuki no le agradaba, la había conocido años atrás en la academia antes de que ella la abandonara tenía muy mala fama y trato varias veces de que salieran y aunque era bonita no le atraía, no era tan hermosa como Kaname, dios ahí iba otra vez pensando en Kaname nuevamente, dios deseaba sentir por lo menso su mano pero maría está sentada en sus piernas.

De un momento a otro Estaba furioso quería gritar y gruñir decirles que podían irse muy lejos con su solicitud pero no lo haría aunque esto estaba haciendo que su calma desapareciera, la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas , hay no, no podía tener otro ataque, esto no le estaba pasando se sentía tan impotente, tan perdido.

Tenía que ser fuerte por Ichiru y por su familia, su padre, no podría defraudarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía cada vez que tenía una crisis, volteo y vio a Ichiru irse sin más educación ese era su hermano y luego se enfoco en Chris Kuran el pobre niño esta aterrorizado y aunque su rostro no lo demostraba sus ojos si, dios estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

Como un milagro de los dioses María decidió bajarse de sus piernas e irse con Shizuka pero eso no fue tan buena idea se sintió aun mas perdido, cuando estaba por sucumbir la mano de Kaname volvió a posarse en su pierna y le daba pequeños masajes haciendo que se relajara lo observo y este le dio una imperceptible sonrisa y le dio fuerza para permanecer sentado.

Kaname está desconcertado por esa petición tan inesperada por parte de los shirabuky y lo que había empezado como hermosa y sensual (recordando lo sucedido por debajo de la mesa con Zero) velada había acabado como una película de terror, una tragedia.

El estaba consciente de que esto pasaría tarde o temprano y sobretodo que le pasaría a él que era el primogénito y heredero al trono, su padre se lo había dicho, que sería acosado tanto por hombres como por mujeres, que tenía que estar alerta y no bajar la guardia nunca, aunque su guardia la había bajado con Zero ahora que lo pensaba bien.

En teoría estaba preparado mentalmente, pero tan solo tenía 20 años , esperaba por lo menos vivir unos 100 años y casarse o comprometerse igual que su padre que se comprometió a los 300 años y se caso muy enamorado.

Vio a Ichiru Kiryuu alias el gruñón como lo nombraba Chris, levantarse e irse refunfuñando por lo bajo, que suerte el si podía hacerlo y en ese momento algo de envidia broto de sus ser, sus ojos siguieron viajando por el salón hasta toparse con la pequeña figura de su hermanito lo observo por unos instantes y se enorgulleció de él.

Sus facciones no decían nada de lo que pensaba pero sus esmeraldas idénticas a las de su mama lo delataban, había miedo, por un momento pensó en levantarse e ir a abrazarlo decirle que todo estaría bien pero sucedió algo que se lo impidió.

Giro su rostro hacia Zero que estaba sentado a su lado y lo vio pálido casi transparente hubiera jurado que lo oyó llamarlo, lo vio respirar dificultosamente y sujetar con un poco Mas de fuerza a su hermanita pensó que se desmayaría estaba híper ventilado y trataba de disimularlo.

Para fortuna de ambos María decidió levantarse e irse con Shizuka y así pudo poner su mano nuevamente en la pierna de Zero y le dio pequeñas caricias junto con una diminuta pero muy sincera sonrisa, quería decirle que todo estaría bien.

El ambiente de la cena se había vuelto bastante pesado Ichiru se había ido y los tres jóvenes que quedaban estaban literalmente perdidos, los tres querían salir de ahí por diferentes razones pero el más inquieto era Chris y sobre todo cuando:

— Shiki – llamo Zero –

— Zero-sama - dijo Shiki con total respeto -

— Necesito que veas el hospedaje de la familia Shirabuky por favor, espero hagan el honor de hospedarse con nosotros – dijo Zero de la forma más educada que pudo y recibió una mirada de aprobación de Orez que él decía lo orgullos que se sentía –

— No queremos importunar – dijo Sara fingidamente –

— Insisto

— Rido cariño – llamo inocentemente a su esposo –

— Gracias Zero kun aceptamos la invitación – dijo con tono malicioso – querida no hay que ser descorteses

— Excelente , Shiki zona exclusiva "C"

Shiki ya estaba de pie, sabía que Zero le estaba enviando para ir a ver a su Ichiru y sin más demora salió

— En seguida Zero-sama – hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar -

Shiki había visto como su Ichiru salió enojado del salón a él tampoco le agrada la idea de que el peli plata se case, no eso no, Ichiru es suyo, quería perseguirlo pero no podía hacerlo o todos iban a sospechar, que podía hacer ahora aparte él es el único que puede calmarlo, así el vampiro de ojos violetas es capaz de matar a alguien o destruir el hotel _Dios que voy hacer ahora,_ pero Zero sama fue su salvación le dijo que fuera a tramitar los hospedaje de esas personas que eran ocho en total y claro que fue, se fue de inmediato del lugar para seguir a Ichiru pero tenía que hacer los trámites para esas personas que no le agradan en absoluto, justo en ese momento apareció serien ella era su salvación, como pudo le explico lo que sucedió y la joven le dijo que ella se iba a encargar del hospedaje de esos vampiros y que ahora era mejor que fuera a ver al joven Ichiru, si así le dice ella, el pelirrojo le agradeció y fue corriendo guiado por el olor del peli plata.

Por otro lado Kaname quería hacer que Chris saliera de ahí no soportaba verlo en ese estado y mas porque noto como su aura cambiaba, sabía que nadie ni sus padres se habían dado cuenta pero él lo conocía mucho mejor, sus cerebro trabajaba a mil y cuando oyó a Zero pedir las habitaciones para los huéspedes indeseables se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

El teléfono de Takuma comenzó a sonar y al sacarlo vio que era un mensaje lo leyó e inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento, se acerco a Kaname y le susurro

— Kaname- sama

— Ichijou-kun que sucede

— Hay un problema en la transnacional, necesitan su autorización – dijo Takuma a modo de breve explicación –

— De acuerdo entiendo pero por el momento no puedo dejar a los invitados, Chris – llamo Kaname – podrías resolver el problema por favor

— Hai Kaname, si me disculpan no tardo – dijo Chris y salió - Ichijou-kun – llamo

Así Chris y Takuma salieron del salón del sol y Chris pudo respirar, Takuma lo vio y se acerco a él dándole un pequeño abrazo hasta que Chris reacciono y salió casi corriendo rumbo al pent house seguido muy de cerca de Takuma que le pedía que se detuviera, pero Chris no él hizo caso y utilizando su velocidad de sangre pura lo dejo un poco atrás

**EN EL PENT HOUSE**

Cuando Shiki llego hasta el pent house el sangre pura estaba encerrado en su cuarto y Shiki se acerco e intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave y tal vez con otro poder de vampiro, ahora ¿qué iba hacer?

En ese momento la puerta del pent house se abrió el pelirrojo se dio vuelta y vio a Chris que venía con el rubio de ojos verdes, honestamente no puede negar que es hermoso pero el está enamorado de Ichiru y no lo va a cambiar.

— ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Chris en voz baja – ¿donde esta ichi… el gruñón? – se corrigió de inmediato.

— En su habitación – contesto con sequedad y golpeo la puerta del cuarto de Ichiru – Ichiru abre – pidió pero no recibió respuesta – Ichiru.

— Déjame a mí – pidió Chris y aparto a Shiki de la puerta claro que el pelirrojo de inmediato dio un gruñido.

Chris ignoro el gruñido del pelirrojo, honestamente no le interesa lo que piense él, para él es un enemigo por tener a Ichiru, pero _qué diablos estoy pensando… _el sangre pura puso una de sus manos en la puerta y se concentro para abrirla, se demoro un poco porque el gruñón había puesto un hechizo pero con algo de esfuerzo lo logro y abrió la puerta y cuando entro a la habitación quedo con la boca abierta el cuarto era un desastre estaba completamente destrozado…

— pero que hicis… - Chris no termino de hablar porque vio como Shiki ya tenía abrazado a Ichiru y otra vez ese molesto sentimiento se apodero de su pecho.

Ichiru de inmediato regreso el abrazo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, quería calmarse o dañaría a Shiki y a él jamás quiere hacerle algún tipo de daño a su amante.

— Shiki no es justo lo que nos quieren hacer – susurro molesto.

— tranquilo pequeño, amor aun no hay nada en concreto, aparte entiende que tus padres hicieron lo correcto en quedarse en silencio, ya verás cuando hablen con ellos, por ahora tranquilízate pequeño – susurro acariciando los cabellos plateados y luego comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de Ichiru para que Chris vea que el peli plata le pertenece y no lo entregara jamás.

Chris vio esa escena y la opresión en su pecho se hizo mayor, su aura comenzó a salirse de control mientras su cuerpo se ponía tenso, no quería ver que Shiki tocara al gruñón.

Ichiru se separo un poco de Shiki y vio como al rubio comenzaba a faltarle la respiración la verdad no le interesaba que le pasara a ese vampiro pero sintió como Shiki se recargo más en su cuerpo intentando respirar, eso lo asusto no quiere que nada malo le pasa a su pelirrojo, como pudo lo dejo recostado en la cama que por alguna extraña razón estaba intacta, se acerco un poco a Chris no muy cerca porque no quiere estar tan cerca del, se concentro en Chris intentando hacerlo reaccionar primero necesita que lo mire para poder dejarlo inconsciente así que lo llamo por su nombre.

— hey mocoso – Ichiru al ver que no reaccionaba lo llamo por su nombre – Chris

Chris abrió los ojos que en algún momento había cerrado y sus orbes antes verdes estaban rojizos.

— escúchame tienes que calmarte los estas dañado – dijo Ichiru concentrándose en Chris quien solo lo vio con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos.

La respiración de ambos jóvenes sangre pura empezó a ser cada vez más pesada, Ichiru por estar usando su poder para controlar a Chris y la de Chris que empezaba a perder el conocimiento.

Segundos después Chris caí inconscientemente en brazos de un Takuma que apenas se podía mantener en pie, Ichiru se tambaleo pero regreso a la cama donde había acostado a Shiki y este lo recibió y abrazo con cariño ante la inminente mirada de dolor de Takuma.

Ichiru estaba muy confundido por lo que pudo ver en la mirada del niño mimado había visto dolor y tristeza pero porque, acaso también amaba a alguien igual que como el amaba a su pelirrojo y esta decisión de sus padres lo lastimaba.

Takuma sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho al ver como Shiki recibía a Ichiru abrazándolo con ternura eso lo hizo envidiar a Ichiru Kiryuu, tenía que Salir de ahí por dos razones la más importante Chris estaba inconsciente y el apenas podía mantenerse en pie , el poder de Chris había absorbido parte de su energía, Chris era como el hermano menor que nunca tendría y la otra esa escena era muy cruel para su pobre persona, trato de salir de esa habitación pero no podía tubo que recargarse en la pared , trato pero no pudo hasta que sintió como alguien trataba de quitarle a Chris de los brazos pero se negó

— Takuma – suéltalo – soy yo Aido

— Aido – susurro dejando ir a Chris y desmayándose -

— Que pasó aquí - pregunto una voz atrás de Aido – Ichiru estas bien – pregunto

— Hai Kain – dijo Ichiru separándose de Shiki –

— — Akatsuki-sama – llamo Aido – podría ayudarme por favor – pidió Aido quien cargaba a Chris y veía a un inconsciente Takuma

Kain se acerco a Takuma y lo levanto como si no pesara absolutamente nada y salieron de la habitación rumbo a la sala.

— Estará bien pero débil – informo Kain después de revisar a Takuma – solo perdió mucha energía

— Y Chris como esta mi Chris – casi lloro –

— Bien Hanabusa-kun , solo necesita dormir – informo Kain -

La cena seguía su curso o mejor dicho plática Zero ansiaba salir de ahí ya no podía controlarse, si seguía sí haría volar cualquier cosa que tuviera a mando o colapsar y eso jamás lo permitiría, que alguien lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable, estaba pensando irse una temporada con su abuelo Eleazar.

Lo único que lo mantenía controlado y no sabía porque era el aura de Kaname, que rayos le estaba pasando primero se besan, luego se acarician y ahora su aura lo calma, algo andaba mal, iba a despedirse cuando su pequeño ángel llamado María hablo primero

— Mami – dijo María – tengo sueño

— Está bien cariño vamos a que duermas un rato, si nos disculpan

— SIP, tía Arwen

— Dime preciosa – respondió Arwen –

— Nos veremos mañana, vendrás a desayunar con nosotros, con mami y papi y con mis hermanos

— Claro que sí – sonrió Arwen – ven dame un beso, Haruka creo que es buena idea retirarnos nosotros también

— Por supuesto

— Haruka permítame acompañarlos a su suite porque ustedes también se hospedaran con nosotros – dijo Orez – no acepto negativas, en un momento estoy con ustedes Rido

— No te preocupes las niñas quieren ir a dar la vuelta a la ciudad y Sara y yo iremos a descansar, no veremos para el desayuno

— Desde luego – acepto Orez - Zero hijo podrías acompañarlos a su suite

— Si Papá

Los Kuran y Kiryuu se fueron juntos Zero se levanto con gran esfuerzo y guio a los Shirabuky a su suite, Kaname lo observo irse para después negarse con mucha educación a la invitación de Ruka a ir a bailar con ellas, dejando abierta la invitación para después.

Zero tomo camino rumbo a su oficina a través de un corredor, le hacía falta poco para llegar y recostarse eso siempre le funcionaba, saco su celular necesitaba localizar a Kain o Yagari Sensei pero las manos le temblaban no podía marcar, su mente solo repetía el nombre de una sola persona Kaname, por alguna razón ansiaba sentirlo cerca.

Por otro lado Kaname comenzó a sentir una terrible impotencia y después de deshacerse de Ruka y sus insinuaciones para nada discretas, comenzó su camino a su suite para descansar un rato aunque ansiaba ver a Zero pero seguramente estaría descansando en estos momentos , pero de pronto su andar se detuvo y la impotencia que sentía se convirtió en miedo, cambio el rumbo que llevaba y su andar se convirtió en carrera , solo había algo o mejor dicho alguien en su mente _Zero_, algo le pasaba pero que , porque estaba pensando en él.

Kaname literalmente corrió por los pasillos y para su buena suerte no había humanos cerca, su mente solo repetía el nombre de Zero casi como un mantra.

Puso todos sus sentidos en localizar la presencia de Zero hasta que la localizo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, lo vio recargándose en la pared intentando llamar por celular pero este se le cayó de las manos.

Lo vio apretar sus bellos ojos y poner una mano sobre su pecho para después empezar a caer lentamente al piso, Kaname utilizo su velocidad de sangre pura y apareció justo a tiempo para detener su caída.

— Zero - lo llamo –

— Ka, kana …. – Zero trataba de hablar pero no podía así que se aferro a él –

— Calma ya estoy aquí – dijo Kaname mientras lo levantaba en brazos –

Kaname observo para todos lados y vio una puerta camino hacía ella y vio el nombre de Zero grabado en ella debía de ser su oficina, la abrió con sus poderes y entro, la oficina era espaciosa y bien ordenada con una decoración moderna.

Lo iba a recostar en el sofá que encontró adentro pero Zero le indico otra puerta con un leve movimiento de cabeza, camino hacia donde le había indicado Zero y encontró una pequeña recamara se acerco a la pequeña cama que era matrimonial. La habitación era reconfortante y muy agradable. Lo dejo en la cama y se sentó junto a él acariciando su bello rostro, estaba demasiado pálido pero cuando intento levantarse Zero lo sujeto.

— Kain - murmuro Zero – llamar

La sola mención de Kain hizo que el rostro impasible de Kaname cambiara y sus ojos mostraban fuego estaba celoso, pero porque Zero no era nada suyo, no tenia porque ponerse celoso, pero aun así lo estaba.

— Zero – llamó Kaname – Zero tienes que… - pero ni Kaname sabía qué hacer, y como un relámpago le llego una idea en el salón de la luna Zero estuvo a punto de desmayarse y después de beber su sangre se repuso, si esa podrías ser la solución momentánea por lo menos y no llamar a ese tal Kain – bebe un poco de mi sangre eso te ayudara – ofreció –

— No , ka na me – gemía en dolor Zero –

— Porque no – pregunto Kaname con dolor en la voz, tal vez ese tal Kain y Zero eran algo, pero aun así insistió – hace rato te ayudo por favor – rogo –

— Yo, yo no…

— Zero solo un trago

— Yo – Zero tomo aire y sujeto a Kaname del saco para apoyarse y quedar medio sentado – nunca he bebido sangre humana, - tomaba bocanadas de aire – soy vegetariano

— Yo tampoco bebo sangre humana tomo comprimidos, Zero por favor – rogo le dolía en el alma verlo así -

Kaname lo acomodo de tal manera que su cuello quedaba expuesto justo a la altura de la boca de Zero y el aliento de este le provocaba escalofríos.

— Yo no sé cómo – dijo al fin tratando de no perderse –

Kaname se quedo sorprendido como que no sabía cómo beber de alguien, bueno ese no era problema él le diría, tenía tiempo de no hacerlo pero lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida.

— Kaname yo podría lastimarte

— No lo harás – Kaname lo cargo de tal manera que Zero quedo sentado frente a él y ahorcajadas sobre sus piernas – lo primero… - Zero lo interrumpió –

— Lo … hare solo … si

— Sí, que Zero, dímelo – urgió Kaname – hare lo que sea – prometió –

— Si tu también lo….. Haces

Kaname estaba aturdido como que si también lo hacia él no estaba hambriento aunque el poder probar nuevamente la deliciosa sangre de Zero se le antojaba, por alguna razón quería ser mordido por Zero, lo ansiaba y la sola petición aumento su deseo, sin más preámbulos poso sus labios en el cuello de Zero y lo empezó a preparar, Zero se estremeció de anticipación y siguió el ejemplo de Kaname lo estaba imitando.

Ambos dieron pequeños beso al cuello del otro para seguidamente pasar la lengua y por último y como mucho pero mucho cuidado enterrar los colmillos en el cuello del otro.

Era una acción tan gratificante para ambos Zero empezó a tomar fuerza y se aferro más a Kaname y este solo lo acerco más a su cuerpo, era delicioso ser mordido, era la primera vez de ambos y estaban fascinados con la experiencia.

EN OTRA PARTE DEL HOTEL HORAS MAS TARDE ZONA "C"

Las hermanas Shirabuky llegaban a las siete de la mañana a su habitación en el prestigioso hotel dispuesta a dormir todo el día , se habían dado un banquete al salir a divertirse obviamente eran expertas en no dejar rastros, eran unas vampiras voraces en cuanto a su alimentación y para nada exclusivas, solo tenían la cara de ángel

— Vaya estoy muerta – dijo Yuki sentándose en la cama –

— Si bailamos toda la noche – afirmo Ruka –

— — Tengo hambre – dijo hipando un poco Yuki –

— Todavía tienes hambre – gruño Ruka – después de que mordiste no se a 5 hombres

— No fueron 5 , fueron 6 y sin tenían mucho alcohol en la sangre , Ruka –

— Fuimos a un bar, deberías comportarte

— Mira quién habla – devolvió Yuki –

— Ya cállense, - ordeno jane- es mejor hablar como atrapar a nuestros prometidos o futuros comprometidos. - dijo con una sonrisa.

— yo opino igual que jane - dijo Rosalie arreglándose el cabello.

— ¿alguna idea? - pregunto jane sentándose en la cama.

— Hay niñas se nota que no saben nada de la vida – sonrió Yuki – como que como atraparlos

— ¿Vaya la experta nos dará una idea? – se mofo Ruka –

— Que nos dirá la niña consentida - dijo jane burlándose de Yuki.

— Yo opino que con mi belleza Chris Kuran caerá a mis pies - comento Rosalie mirándose a un espejo sonriéndose a sí misma -

— jane miro a Rosalie y solo rodo los ojos

— Pobre bebe – dijo Yuki a Rosalie – hermanita la mejor manera de atrapar a un hombre común es el sexo y a un vampiro y de sangre pura es crear un lazo – lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –

— en verdad Yuki crees que ese tal Zero se acostara contigo no lo creo- dijo Ruka mientras se dirigía al baño para ducharse y dormir todo el día –

— estoy segura de eso – afirmo Yuki – desvistiéndose sin pudor –

— deberías comportarte como una dama – casi grito Ruka –

— mira quién habla la que se ha acostado con varios nobles en Inglaterra – se defendió Yuki –

— debo tener experiencia a poco crees que Kaname –sama es un inexperto en la cama querrá una buena amante – se enojo Ruka –

— ya cállense, creo que Yuki tiene razón, debemos formar un lazo con esos sangre pura, así podremos estar en la cima del mundo, y lo de la experiencia en la cama Ruka bueno supongo que es verdad, al fin de cuenta son sangre pura y tiene al mundo a sus pies - dijo con una sonrisa- ese tal Ichiru será mi desafío - comento jane.

— pero... acostarse con tantos hombres da mala fama, de seguro Zero y Kaname cuando se enteren las botaran, aparte ese tal Chris se ve que es inocente, debo aparentar ser una niña buena estando con él y atraparlo en mi telaraña - dijo con una jovial sonrisa Rosalie echando su pelo hacia atrás.

— Deberíamos ser una apuesta quien atrapa primero a nuestro prometido - jane se paró de la cama y se dirigió a su armario.

— una apuesta - pregunto Ruka bastante interesada -

— si una apuesta, veremos quién atrapa primero a su hombre, con cualquier estrategia eso da igual, solo debemos tenerlo solo para nosotras - comento con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿pero que ganaríamos? - pregunto Rosalie

— jane sonrió con arrogancia, está claro que ella no iba a perder, Ichiru necesitaba alguien que lo domine como a un gatito, y ella iba ser esa persona.

— Que la que pierda se humille ante la que gane - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— No estoy segura - susurro Rosalie.

— Tienes miedo hermanita - pico Yuki a Rosalie -

— Son tan infantiles - dijo Ruka -

— Lo que pasa es que no está segura de poder con Kaname - se mofo Yuki -

— yo no tengo miedo, estoy segura que Chris caerá a mis pies, mírenme soy más hermosas que ustedes

— si como digas Rosalie entonces si no tienes miedo ¿aceptas? - pregunto jane.

— Claro que acepto - dijo Rosalie segura de sí misma.

— y tu Ruka tienes miedo de no poder con Kaname y humillarte ante mi cuando gane - pregunto jane.

— Yo miedo de ustedes, claro que no, les ganare a las tres es mas... - afirmo Ruka -

— es más que - pregunto curiosa Yuki -

— le daré un nieto a nuestro padre para que se enorgullezca mas de mi - canto victoriosa Ruka -

— no - gruño Yuki - lo hare primero, me llevare a Zero a la cama antes que tu a Kaname , se ve que es un caballero - dijo Yuki con burla-

— bien hermanita esta será una apuesta entra tu y yo , ya que ellas- dijo viendo a sus hermanas son unas niñas aun -

— claro que no hermanita, yo no soy una niña - susurro jane molesta- llevare a Ichiru kiryuu a la cama antes que ustedes cueste lo que cueste - dijo seria mirando a sus hermanas - así que será una apuesta de las tres Rosalie es otra cosa.

— yo tampoco soy una niña, también llevara a Chris a la cama - dijo Rosalie - no será muy difícil al fin de cuenta es hombre y yo soy hermosa. así que también entro en su apuesta

— Bien, bien es un trato – dijo Yuki con suficiencia ya que ella era la única que había convivido con su "futuro prometido" les llevaba la delantera a las tres – peor al que gane y sé que seré yo quiero que la ultima que lo consiga me dé un auto último modelo

— De acuerdo pero yo quiero un guarda ropa completito – afirmo Ruka – Yuki querida – llamo Ruka

— Que quieres – gruño Yuki -

— Yuki Podrías decirle a tu "prometido" que esta zona no me gusta, creo que deberíamos hospedarnos en la torre principal donde está hospedado mi Kaname o tu jane – se mofo Ruka de ambas quienes la vieron con ojos asesinos -

DIA SIGUIENTE MEDIO DIA

— Zero – llamo Orez –

— Hola papa buenas tardes - saludo un muy alegre Zero –

— Hola chico

— Sensei , buenas tardes, que sucede – respondió y pregunto Zero –

— Nada – dijo secamente Yagari –

— Te estaba buscando y me encontré con toga vamos a tomar una copa al bar vienes – dijo Orez a Zero

— Claro vamos

Chico ya investigue lo que querías – dijo Yagari – Takamiya está vinculado con la trata de personas así que mantén los ojos bien abiertos y yo no me iré hasta que se largue –

— Gracias Sensei

— De que se trata todo esto

— Vi a Takamiya atacar a una persona y le pedí al Sensei que lo investigara , es amigo de Shirabuky Rido y no podemos correrlo, me da mala espina – termino Zero –

— A quien ataco conoces a la persona – pregunto Orez de improviso –

— No – dijo titubeante Zero poniéndose rojo –

— Te encuentras bien chico

— Si Sensei

— Me dijo Shizuka que habías tenido una recaída según lo comentado por Kain – agrego Orez –

— Nada serio yo…..

— Llegaste y caíste inconsciente – dijo una voz atrás de el –

— Kain – gruño Zero –

— Zero – llamo Orez –

— Bueno solo me sentía un poco mal pero dormí y me repuse – finalizo –

— Si tengo que admitir que te vas bastante bien hasta color tienes en las mejillas, tu pulso se oye bastante rítmico – dijo Kain –

— Sabes que Kain mejor tomate una copa con nosotros – casi , casi ordeno Zero

— Acepto pero tú no tomaras nada de licor

— Porque

— Eres menor de edad – afirmo Kain – además soy tu medico

— Es cierto chico – apoyo Yagari –

— Lo siento hijo pero puedes beber un coctel

— No gracias – frunció el seño, el ya no era un niño era un hombre –

Hablaron de algunos otros temas y luego Kain y Yagari se fueron dejando a Orez y Zero solos, cosa que Orez aprovecharía para tener una plática sobre la solicitud de Rido. Y luego la tendría con Ichiru

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES

— Ichiru - llamo Orez –

— Mande papa

— Necesito hablar a solas contigo – dijo seriamente Orez –

— Te escucho – contesto Ichiru una vez que Shiki hizo una reverencia y se retiro –

— Quiero saber porque abandonaste la cena ayer por la noche tan intempestivamente eso fue de muy mala educación – dijo Orez que calma –

— Yo no lo creo, además no tenía porque quedarme ya que no me interesa el matrimonio con esas mimadas - gruño Ichiru tratando de calmarse –

— Ichiru – hablo seriamente Orez – no te estoy preguntado lo que creíste estoy diciendo que fuiste un mal educado y espero que no se vuelva a repetir los Shirabuky permanecerán una temporada con nosotros y además deberás convivir con jane

— No quiero

— No te estoy preguntado si quieres, te lo estoy ordenando – afirmo Orez –

— Pero no quiero

— Por favor Ichiru deberías ser un poco más

— Un poco más que padre como Zero tu adorado hijo

— Yo no iba decir eso Ichiru no puedo creer que sigas con esas ideas

— A no y como no quieres que sigas así, si para todo es a Zero a quien buscas antes que a mí – farfullo Ichiru –

— Por favor Ichiru madura – dijo Orez alzando un poco la voz – si busco a Zero antes que a ti no es porque lo quiera más entiende, Zero lleva una enorme carga sobre sus hombros por ser el mayor además él …. – Orez se quedo callado –

— Zero que padre, es el más inteligente, el más hermoso aunque seamos gemelos, el que, porque no me lo dices que me ocultan, porque Zero es tan especial

— Basta Ichiru solo haz lo que te pido hazme ese favor – la voz de Orez de suplica no quería molestarse e Ichiru podía llegar a ser demasiado testarudo no por nada era su hijo

— Pero padre dímelo por favor –rogo Ichiru –

— Aun no es el momento

— Me niego a convivir con esa mocosa – se empecino Ichiru –

— Basta – gruño Orez - convivirás con ella y eso es todo

— Eh dicho que no lo hare

— Bien así lo has querido

— Shiki - llamo por el interfono –

— Kiryuu-sama – hizo una reverencia Shiki –

— Hazme el favor de empacar las cosas de Ichiru y solicita un vuelo viajara a nueva york a una de las sucursales que tenemos allá

— Si Kiryuu-sama , empacare de inmediato – dijo Shiki pero antes de salir

— No Shiki tu no iras tú debes quedarte aquí a supervisar Zero se irá en unos días – afirmo Orez y Shiki solo asintió con un nudo en la garganta –

— Pero papa

— Nada de papa Ichiru te estoy pidiendo un favor solo tienes que convivir con ella nada mas , no te estoy obligando a casarte, tu mejor que nadie sabes cómo se manejan las cosas a este nivel social y no me salgas con que te gustaría ser un pobre y no un sangre pura

— Es que yo no

— Tu no que Ichiru – hablo Orez con toda la calma que podía –

— Yo no puedo salir con jane yo….. Ya tengo a alguien y…

— Tienes a alguien – pregunto confundido Orez –

— Si ya hay alguien que me gusta – hablo Ichiru ante la atenta y esperanzada mirada de Shiki –

— Bueno pues dime quien es para poder hablar con él y pedirle de favor que si de verdad te ama entienda que solo es mero trámite, además sabes que no te obligaría a casarte con alguien solo por un contrato, así que dime quien es

— Bueno el es…..

— Te estoy esperando Ichiru – Orez cree que Ichiru le está mintiendo y no quiere decepcionarse de él –

— El es Kuran

— El joven Kuran Kaname

— No, Kuran Chris, es Chris quien me gusta – casi lo grito mordiéndose la lengua y viendo de reojo a Shiki que se había puesto pálido

— Ichiru – dijo sorprendido Orez –

— Lo se lo siento yo…..

— Ichiru por favor mira vamos a hacer un trato ya que el joven Chris está en la misma situación que tu porque no convives un par de días con al joven jane y nada más como protocolo después y si quieres hablamos con Haruka para que sea más formal su relación , sabes que te amo hijo y solo quiero tu felicidad con quien escojas

— Pero papá pensé que tu

— Que me opondría no ichi sabes que te adoro y siempre serás mi hijo pero quiero que me tengas más confianza y que sea tu primo no tiene nada que ver

— Papa puedo pedirte algo

— Claro

— Mira yo no quiero convivir con jane pero lo hare porque me lo has pedido (más bien obligado) pero lo de Chris lo hablamos después quiero hacerlo a mi modo por favor – dijo Ichiru quería terminar con esa platica y hablar con Shiki que estaba más que furioso –

— De acuerdo ichi me alegra que estés madurando en cuanto a tus decisiones, eres mi orgullo hijo – termino Orez con una hermosa sonrisa -

Ichiru salió de la biblioteca junto con Shiki que estaba muy molesto y confundido, pensó que su padre se opondría terminantemente a la idea de que él estuviera enamorado o encariñado con alguien que no fuera de su elección, pero lo apoyo.

Shiki se detuvo unos minutos y lo observo porque había dicho que le gustaba Chris Kuran, porque a caso el odio y el coraje que decía tenerle eran fingidos y así poder estar con los dos, esas ideas dolían y dolían mucho.

Shiki dio media vuelta para irse pero…

— Shiki – pronuncio.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto furioso.

— mm… yo etto… estas enfadado ¿verdad? – pregunto.

— ¿Qué crees Kiryuu – sama?

— no me llames así amor…

— no me digas así, ve a decírselo a Chris sama – gruño molesto y le dio la espalda al peli plateado, es que simplemente no puede creer que le haya dicho aquello a su padre, ¿tanto le avergüenza decirle a su padre que está con él?

— vamos Shiki sabes que no me gusta, te amo a ti, Shiki, lo dije solo para que no me separaran de ti y…

— y que, para que no te avergüences diciendo que alguien como yo es tu pareja, maldición Ichiru me lastimas hubiese preferido que te fueras a new york antes que haber escuchado que te gusta él – gruño y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no quería estar ahí y no se iba a quedar.

Ichiru salió detrás de Shiki, le iba ordenar que se quedara pero el pelirrojo no es uno de sus sirvientes, Shiki es su pareja debe seguirlo y le da lo mismo si todo el hotel lo ve suplicándole que le perdone solo quiere su perdón.

— Shiki – llamo caminando detrás de él por el pasillo.

— déjame solo – gruño.

— No, solo perdóname – pidió- dime que tengo que hacer para que me perdones

— Dile a nuestro padre que no es verdad que te gusta Chris – dijo dándose vuelta para encarar a Ichiru.

— mm… no puedo hacer eso, papá dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi – susurro – sabes que he querido escuchar esas palabras toda mi vida…

— pero es una mentira o si te gusta – pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

— no claro que no, pero…

— ¿lo vas hacer? – pregunto serio.

— mm… no me hagas esto Shiki – pidió en un ruego.

— no lo harás, bien entonces vete y déjame solo, no quiero verte Ichiru – gruño.

— Shiki por favor entiéndeme, no puedo…

— vete déjame solo.

— Dame tiempo – pidió – por favor, dame tiempo para decírselo a papá se lo diré pero necesito tiempo, Shiki no quiero perderte, si te pierdo me quedare solo, sabes que tu eres mi mundo, Shiki por favor – pidió en una súplica.

— una semana, y si no se lo dices en una semana a nuestro padre, terminamos – susurro.

— ¿Qué? - pregunto angustiado-

— lo que te dije una semana o terminamos.

— mm… está bien, pero perdóname – suplico con lágrimas en los ojos.

— mm… déjame solo necesito pensar – pidió.

— mm… pero… está bien – susurro – pero recuerda que te amo ¿sí? Y perdóname – Ichiru se dio me día vuelta cabizbajo con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y se fue. Mientras caminaba había una pregunta que aun rondaba su mente y era que si su padre lo apoyaría igual si su elección fuera un noble o sea Shiki en vez de otro sangre pura.

Paso por la zona en donde se hospedaban los Kuran y para su mala suerte se topo con Chris Kuran que salía de su habitación y una ola de coraje lo invadió y sin más se acerco a Chris y lo acorralo viéndolo con furia creciente en sus ojos.

Por otro lado Chris sintió la presencia de Ichiru y se detuvo en seco cuando lo vio pero se sorprendió más cuando lo vio acercarse, cuando vio el enojo y el coraje en sus bellas facciones, se veía tan hermoso, salvajemente hermoso.

Pero qué demonios le pasaba se pregunto Chris, salvajemente hermoso sí que estaba mal de la cabeza , debería estar tratando de alejarse, si era un sangre pura y poseía un gran poder pero por alguna razón jamás dañaría a Ichiru kiryuu.

Su mente estaba perdida hasta que sintió como Ichiru lo acorralaba entre la puerta del cuarto y su cuerpo y ahí lo supo. Lo que estaba sintiendo por ese gruñón era amor, se había enamorado de Ichiru kiryuu pero que haría, Ichiru ya amaba a alguien más.

Chris solo había salido de su habitación para ir a buscar a Aido, necesitaba a su mejor amigo cerca eran muy unidos y ahora se encontraba aceptando la realidad de que amaba a ese peli plata.

— Todo esto es tú culpa – gruño Ichiru –

— Hum – dijo Chris aun un poco perdido –

— Es tu maldita culpa , si tu no …. – pero no pudo seguir con sus recriminaciones porque sintió lo labios dulces e inexpertos de Chris – que demonios crees que haces – gimió Ichiru después de separarse por aire – mocoso que te crees – pero fue silenciado nuevamente por Chris

Chris sabía que Ichiru tenía algo con el pelirrojo y eso lo enfadaba pero en este momento no quería pensar en eso, solo quería saborear los dulces labios de Ichiru que no se estaba negando, bueno en un principio no se lo respondió pero en esta segunda ocasión que tuvo el valor de besarlo se lo regreso, dios besaba bastante bien

_**Corazón de nadie, corazón  
>corazón, ¿por qué te quiero?<br>qué se yo tal vez porque el amor**_

Ichiru se sorprendió por lo que Chris hacía trato de negarse en una primera instancia pero Chris alias mocoso sabia tan delicioso, Ichiru abrió la puerta del cuarto y empujo a Chris dentro del mismo.

Chris paso sus brazos por el cuello de Ichiru claro con un poco de esfuerzo era un poco más alto, Ichiru giro y pego a Chris a la pared y lo presiono con su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir, el peli plata trataba de que su cerebro funcionara pero el aroma de Chris lo estaba volviendo loco y sin ninguna contemplación lo beso con pasión haciéndolo gemir desmedidamente.

Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, ambos caminaron hacia la cama e Ichiru acostó a Chris lo observo por unos instantes con pasión y lujuria en los ojos, Chris se veía tan tierno, tan inocente, volvió a besarlo y Chris respondió con urgencia.

Chris logro deshacer la coleta que traía Ichiru y una cascada plateada cubrió su rostro, el aroma era un afrodisiaco para él y enredo sus dedos en las suaves y largas hebras plateadas, Ichiru ronroneo al sentir la caricia y no tardo en tener a Chris desnudo bajo su atenta mirada, estaba maravillado, simplemente Chris era celestial la combinación era simplemente magnifica.

Ichiru no pudo ni quiso negarse el placer de besar cada centímetro de la piel de ese hermoso elfo que gemía y se retorcía en sus brazos. Empezó en su pecho bajando lentamente hasta su estomago llegando a sus bellas y largas piernas.

Chris suspiraba y con algo de timidez desabrocho al camisa de Ichiru y acaricio el pecho y los bíceps, Ichiru gimió y Chris sonrió él lo había conseguido, ese gemido lo había provocado el

_**Nunca llama a la puerta  
>y entra sin pedir perdón.<br>Corazón, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?  
>corazón, ¿quién fue primero?<strong>_

Ichiru sintió un deseo desenfrenado de poseer a Chris y este no lo detenía así que sin más preámbulos acaricio su intimidad busco sus ojos para ver si quería detenerse y Chris solo se acerco a su cuello y lo beso Aido le había dicho que esa era una parte muy sensible de los vampiro y funciono ya que Ichiru gruño y llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca de Chris y este los succiono con verdadera pasión.

Ichiru ya no se detendría así que utilizó sus dedos y preparo a Chris que al sentir la intrusión en su cuerpo gimió lo más bajo que pudo con el primer dedo y con el segundo al sentir el tercero solo cerró los ojos, Ichiru se posesiono entre las apiernas de Chris y este solo lo abrazo y enterró su rostro en el cuello.

Ichiru entro de una sola estocada en el cuerpo de Chris quien ahogo un grito de dolor agudo y se aferro a él. Ichiru olio el aroma de la sangre y sus ojos se volvieron carmesí y luego sal olía a sal.

Y entonces lo supo había tomado al inocencia de Chris, había sido tan bruto como no se dio cuenta, pensó que por lo menos tendría algo de experiencia, bueno el había empezado desde los 13 años, que idiota, se mantuvo quieto busco el rosto de Chris y seco cada una de sus lagrimas con pasión y devoción, alguna vez oyó decir que los elfos no debían llorar sus lagrimas era divinas.

Por alguna razón lo creyó, las lagrimas de Chris eran entre saladas y dulces, deliciosas igual que todo él. Chris se sintió reconfortado ante las caricias de Ichiru y se movió para darle a entender que siguiera pero antes de que Ichiru continuara tomo la hombría de Chris y empezó con movimientos de sube y baja, por experiencia sabia que eso lo distraería y se olvidaría del dolor.

_**Fuiste tú tal vez fuimos tu y yo  
>por jugar a querernos sin permiso del amor.<br>No me puedo escapar de ti y lo intento,  
>pues te llevo tan dentro como el mar al viento.<br>No me puedo escapar de ti, no puedo,  
>pues te llevo en mis labios de sol a sol.<strong>_

Los movimiento empezaron lentos y pausados, Ichiru ya no quería lastimar mas a Chris eran tan tierno, tan hermoso, pero después se hicieron más rápido e Ichiru estaba a punto de terminar pero no quería hacerlo sin que Chris lo consiguiera, quería que esta experiencia la recordara como algo hermoso y gratificante.

Así que como todo buen vampiro y por alguna razón se acerco al cuello de Chris y clavo sus colmillos haciendo que se arqueara y terminara en su mano, Chris trato de recupera un poco la cordura y se acerco al cuello de Ichiru y lo mordió bebiendo de su sangre, caliente y dulce, Chris no había probado sangre real pues la ser mas elfo que vampiro no la necesitaba pero en este momento la deseo, la anhelo.

Con la mordida de Chris, Ichiru termino dentro de este pero no salió del cuerpo de Chris ni saco sus colmillos, siguió bebiendo de esa droga, se sentía tan bien ser mordido y morder a la vez, bebió hasta saciar su instinto y solo cuando sintió a Chris debilitar su abrazo se detuvo, Chris se había quedado dormido en sus brazos pero no sin antes susurrarle al oído

_**angelum meum Tuus sum semper**__** – dijo Chris antes de perderse **_(mi ángel, seré tuyo eternamente )

Ichiru no le entendió obviamente era idioma elfico pero sonó tan hermosa la frase que Ichiru se la repitió para abrazarlo y dormir también

_**Corazón, maldito corazón,  
>corazón, ¿por qué te siento? compréndeme.<br>Qué se yo será que la pasión  
>aparece en un beso y se adueña de los dos.<br>No me puedo escapar de ti y lo intento,  
>pues te llevo tan dentro como el mar al viento.<br>No me puedo escapar de ti, no puedo,  
>pues te llevo en mis labios de sol a sol.<strong>_

19


	5. Chapter 4

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**NUESTRA UNION**_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**NUESTRA UNION**_

Zero estaba en su oficina después de haber sido tratado como un niño, que se creía Kain solo era mayor que el por 2 años igual que Kaname y su Sensei bueno un caso perdido y su padre el siempre seria su padre y sonrió para sus adentros.

Ya era un hombre en toda le extensión de la palabra y a su mente llegaron los últimos recuerdos que vivió con Kaname y se sonrojo furiosamente, como habían terminado de esa manera por Kami –sama

FLASH BACK

Kaname estaba aturdido como que si también lo hacia él no estaba hambriento aunque el poder probar nuevamente la deliciosa sangre de Zero se le antojaba, por alguna razón quería ser mordido por Zero, lo ansiaba y la sola petición aumento su deseo, sin más preámbulos poso sus labios en el cuello de Zero y lo empezó a preparar, Zero se estremeció de anticipación y siguió el ejemplo de Kaname lo estaba imitando.

Ambos dieron pequeños besos al cuello del otro para seguidamente pasar la lengua y por último y como mucho pero mucho cuidado enterrar los colmillos en el cuello del otro.

Era una acción tan gratificante para ambos Zero empezó a tomar fuerza y se aferro más a Kaname y este solo lo acerco más a su cuerpo, era delicioso ser mordido, era la primera vez de ambos y estaban fascinados con la experiencia.

Ambos se separaron no sin antes limpiar las heridas y sus ojos se conectaron entre sí, amatista con vino, vino con amatista estaban en un transe, sus rostros se acercaron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, Zero acarició el cabello de Kaname entre metiendo sus dedos en este haciéndolo gemir, mientras Kaname acariciaba su cuello específicamente el lado de la mordía y los pirsin que Zero poseía y que lo hacían ver tan sensual y salvaje.

**A partir de hoy tu mirada es mi reflejo el reflejo de mis**

** Sueños cuando sueño con un beso se transforma en un te **

**Quiero, un te quiero de tu voz,**

**A partir de hoy has cambiado lo que siento, siento que **

**Cada momento se desaparece el tiempo cuando estoy contigo**

**Amor, solo estamos tu y yo,**

Se separaron por falta de aire y se vieron, se observaron y estudiaron el rostro del otro era lo más bello que habían visto, se repetían sus mentes una y otra vez, tímidamente ambos se empezaron a acariciarse, Kaname la espalda de Zero y Zero el pecho de Kaname.

Kaname apoyo una mano en la cama y se inclino hasta dejar a Zero acostado, Zero jalo a Kaname quien terminó encima de él. La urgencia en sus cuerpos se disparo, se necesitaban se deseaban pero porque, era una imperiosa necesidad de sentir el cuerpo del otro , Kaname dirigió su mano a la camisa de Zero y con la urgencia latente en todo su cuerpo por tocar aquella piel perfecta arranco los botones de la camisa.

Zero no estaba mejor y la acción de Kaname lo hizo perder la poca cordura que tenia e hizo crecer las vides y rasgar la ropa de Kaname, empezando por los pantalones subiendo lenta y tortuosamente, dejando a la vista ese hermoso y perfecto cuerpo tallado por los dioses.

Kaname gruñía inconscientemente al sentir la vides recorrer su cuerpo, arañándolo y rasgando la ropa que traía puesta, recordó las caricias que Zero le dio en el salón, se sintió tan perfectamente bien.

Con una sincronía perfecta la mente de Zero revivió los momentos en el salón del sol la mano de Kaname subiendo por su pierna hasta llegar a su hombría lo hizo que se excitara más de lo que ya estaba , dios había oído a Kain decir que el placer carnal era algo del otro mundo pero no pensó que lo fuera tanto, además él ni siquiera había pensado en llegar a sentir su cuerpo ser acariciado de esta manera, las caricias se sentían tiernas e inexpertas y eso lo asombro pensó que bueno que Kaname tenía experiencia para ser un gran amante.

Pero cada caricia tierna e inexperto era tan delicada tan bella esta inocencia lo estaba llevando al límite y decidió experimentar de la misma manera así que llevo su mano por debajo de la ropa de Kaname, bueno lo que quedaba ella, estaba hecha tirones y acaricio la espalda bajando lentamente por sus glúteos deshaciéndose de las tiras de tela y llegar a su miembro ya duro. Eso lo asusto un poco pero él estaba igual.

Kaname gimió Zero era tan sensual y noto las caricias tímidas que le estaba dando y eso lo excito aun más en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de los tirones de su ropa quedando con el torso desnudo, se acomodo más entre al piernas de Zero y se movió para rozar sus cuerpo haciendo que Zero se arquera hacia él.

**No hace falta más que estar junto a ti porque tengo el**

**Amor que me das, porque tú tienes todo de mí,**

**A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón,**

**Mis secretos mis destino**

— Zero – susurro Kaname -

— Kaname – gimió Zero – yo …

— Lo sé, permítemelo

— Por favor

— Aunque yo nunca he …..

— Yo tampoco – lo interrumpió Zero y gimió de placer – pero lo Ancio y lo deseo

— Y yo lo necesito y lo deseo

Sin más palabras la ropa desaprecio por completo dejando ver la hermosura de esos cuerpos vírgenes en su totalidad.

Las caricias siguieron por unos segundo mas y sin planear nada siguieron su instinto natural era obvio que habían tenido la plática de que hacer pero estar era la primera vez que la llevaban a la práctica, Kaname recorrió el costado de Zero y sin nada con que prepararlo utilizo su sangre y de la manera más tímida empezó su labor.

Zero se arque ante la intromisión en su cuerpo esto estaba resultando ser una hermosa experiencia, se relajo lo que más pudo y beso el rostro de Kaname y acaricio aquel perfecto e inmaculado cuerpo hasta donde sus manos se lo permitieron.

Kaname entro lentamente en Zero, dios que sensación tan gratificante pensó Kaname y olio la sangre había tomado la inocencia de Zero, de su Zero.

**Y mi ilusión cada lugar cada rincón mi locura y mi razón**

**A partir de hoy te digo que te amo, que no puedo estar **

**Sin ti porque te extraño, es para ti, todo mi amor, todo**

**De mí, A partir de hoy**

Zero sintió como su cuerpo se unió al de Kaname y a pesar del dolor solo se dejo hacer era tan glorioso estar en esta posición y no pudo evitar un par de molestas lagrimas corrieran por su rostro

Eran el complemento perfecto el uno del otro, el mundo desapareció, sus penas, sus miedos, sus dolores, fueron olvidados uno se sentía protegido y el otro sentía que podría tener un futuro.

La danza antigua comenzó lenta y gratificante hasta volverse salvaje y apasionada, ambos gruñían y se arañaban, se acariciaban, gemían en placer, Kaname acariciaba el miembro de Zero mientras movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo.

Estaban llegando al final y lo sabían así que sin palabras se besaron apasionadamente en los labios para dejarlos y haciendo que sus colmillos crecieran se acercaron al cuello de su compañero y los clavaron sin pudor, ni miedo, los clavaron con sensual placer al mismo tiempo que llegaban a la petite morte. Kaname dentro de Zero y Zero sobre sus estómagos.

Ambos cuerpo fueron rodeados por una hermosa aura entre dorada y plateada, su unió fue total tanto física, como emocional, sus almas se habían vuelto una sola por toda la eternidad, se dijeron te amo en silencio sin palabras. Con Sus corazones sincronizados se quedaron dormido así unidos sintiendo la suave respiración del otro.

**A partir de hoy te acompañan mis latidos, vas conmigo **

**En mis sentidos y es que si es estoy contigo ya no hay **

**Nadie alrededor. Solo estamos tú y yo,**

**No hace falta más que estar junto a ti porque tengo el **

**Amor que me das, porque tú tienes todo de mí,**

Un rato después ambos despertaban de su letargo, se vieron a los ojos y vieron ese brillo de amor felicidad y deseo, si deseo y volvieron a sus caricias, se necesitaban ansiaban más, mucho más y lo obtendrían.

A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón,

Mis secretos mis destino y

Mi ilusión cada lugar cada rincón mi locura y mi razón a

Partir de hoy te digo que te amo, que no puedo estar sin

Ti porque te extraño, es para ti, todo mi amor, todo de mi,

No sabían que es lo que les pasaba solo sabían que necesitaban más del otro, mas besos, mas caricias

— Zero – llamo Kaname – toma todo de mi por favor

— Kaname

— Hazlo – pidió con un hermoso sonrojo -

Zero no replico más y tomando el ejemplo de lo que Kaname había hecho lo preparo y lo sintió temblar

— Esto no es necesario – dijo Zero –

— Quiero que volvamos a ser uno, ser tuyo – Kaname alejo todas y cada una de sus dudas y miedos

— Yo … también lo Ancio

Zero beso a Kaname mientras profanaba ese cuerpo virgen debajo del suyo y se movió lentamente y acaricio su hombría, logro que terminara y gritara su nombre, se oía también su nombre en los labios de Kaname que cuando se di cuenta estaba de nueva cuenta debajo de Kaname.

Kaname se recupero y giro para que Zero quedara debajo nuevamente y aunque un poco adolorido volvió a tomarlo y acariciarlo logrando que Zero volviera a llegar al clímax ahora en su mano y el nuevamente en su interior.

El destino hizo un plan casi perfecto, nos queremos con

Errores con virtudes con errores, nos amamos a pesar de

Los defectos.

Ambos estaban fuera de control y después de descansar hicieron el amor por tercera vez hasta que definitivamente acabaron exhaustos y se perdieron en el mundo de los sueños , que había pasado , había estado bien lo que habían hecho esa pregunta cruzo por sus mentes pero solo por un momento porque sus corazones decían que si era lo adecuado.

Había sido una locura pero desde que se conocieron habían sentido esta atracción y en ningún momento trataron de impedir que siguiera a flote, pero después de esto que pasaría, tendría que hablarlo pero por ahora solo disfrutarían del calor y suavidad de la piel de su compañero

**A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón, mis secretos mis**

**Destino y mi ilusión cada lugar cada rincón mi locura y **

**Mi razón a partir de hoy te digo que te amo, que no puedo **

**Estar sin ti porque te extraño, es para ti, todo mi amor, **

**Todo de mi, A partir de Hoy**

FIN DE FLASH BACK

— Zero estas bien - pregunto Kain sacando al aludido de sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba y el ponía la mano en la frente tomándole al temperatura –

— emm... - parpadeo un par de veces y volvió a la realidad de sus hermosos recuerdos- sí, ¿porque? - pregunto apartando con cuidado la mano de de su rostro.

— Es que estas muy rojo seguro que no tienes fiebre – insistió Kain con preocupación en sus bellos ojos –

— no claro que no, estoy mejor que nunca - respondió de inmediato, sabe bien que no tiene fiebre solo es que sus recuerdos le subieron algo su temperatura normal, volvió a sonreír tontamente. Si se le preguntarían si lo volvería hacer sabe que su respuesta seria un sí sin ninguna duda

— Hum – dijo Kain algo desconfiado pero por esta vez le creería además Zero estaba … sonriendo , este no era su pequeño hermanito , Zero sonriendo , en fin no lo molestaría más con eso pero lo vigilaría muy de cerca – en fin vengo a ver si quieres ir conmigo hoy al autódromo – pregunto Kain aunque de antemano ya sabía la respuesta

— ¿qué? digo si, si yo voy contigo, ¿a dónde? - pregunto con inocencia solo escucho que lo invitaba a algún lugar pero luego no escucho mas, Dios esto era grave, no podía dejar de pensar en Kaname ni un solo segundo, su mente lo único que repetía era Kaname, Kaname, Kaname o lo de la noche anterior.

— Zero en verdad aceptas , te estoy invitando a una noche pasión conmigo – se burlo Kain aunque su cara era de seriedad absoluta –

— ¿que? no, no claro que no, digo etto... mm... - se sonrojo de inmediato, en verdad lo había invitado a una noche de pasión con él y... - mira no es que yo no te quiera... bueno digo tu y yo... etto... nosotros mm...

— Cálmate Zero – se rio Kain – eres hermoso si pero no eres mi tipo además eres un bebe – siguió Kain con su burla –

— argg eres un... eres imposible, y no soy un niño - gruño en un mohín cruzándose de brazos mirando los ojos de Kain.

Mientras afuera de la oficina de Zero llegaba Kaname con toda la intención de invitar al peli plata a comer cuando escucho la voz de Kain y tuvo que controlarse para no entrar y matar a ese tipo, Zero Kiryuu era suyo y su mente solo procesaba las palabras, noche, pasión y hermoso y así con su habitual calma entro a la ofician y vio a Kain a un lado de su Zero

— ka... ka-na-me - tartamudeo - digo Kuran dono etto... - se sonrojo de inmediato al ver a ese Dios griego y se lo imagino desnudo, pero que le pasaba - buenos días - saludo después de unos minutos

— Buenas tardes Zero – dijo Kaname evitando el sufijo, quería que ese tal Kain entendiera que Zero era suyo – veo que estas ocupado

— no lo estoy - respondió de inmediato - Kain tiene que ir a ver unas cosas con Ichiru ahora - casi ordeno - así que Kain ve con Ichiru, ve por favor - volvió a pedir viendo la mirada extraña de Kain - tengo asuntos que atender con ... emm Kuran - explico rápidamente ahora ve con Ichiru

— en serio no lo recuerdo – dijo observando al escena frente a él, pero sintió el aura de Kaname crecer así que aunque quería seguir molestando a su hermanito decidió que su vida era más valiosa, había algo entre estos dos y lo averiguaría, pero no se iría sin hacer su ultima maldad, Kain era muy serio pero con Zero podía darse el lujo de ser hum travieso – en fin nos vemos a las 6 pm para nuestra cita , adiós peque – dijo y se fue lo más rápido que pudo

Zero trago saliva y maldijo mentalmente a Kain que el recuerde no acepto una cita o ¿sí? a por estar tan perdido pensando en Kaname se olvido si acepto algo o no. pero mejor olvidarlo por ahora.

— ¿Kaname vienes aquí por? - pregunto mirando los ojos del castaño, aunque se muera de ganas de besarlo le da cosita besarlo así como así y que pasa si Kaname no siente la misma necesidad que el

Kaname estaba furioso que se creía ese estúpido noble para invitar a su Zero a una cita, estaba muy enojado , tenía ganas de salir y asesinarlo, pero antes haría algo que estaba deseando desde que se despidió de Zero en la mañana, a si que sin más preámbulos Kaname se acerco lentamente a Zero extendió su mano para que la tomara una vez que lo hizo lo levanto de la silla solo para recostarlo en el escritorio y besarlo con pasión , deseo y celos, pegándolo lo más posible sus cuerpo. Kaname gimió en el beso

— Vengo para llevarte a comer – afirmo y lo beso nuevamente con hambre de sus labios –

Zero no dudo ni un minuto en tomar la mano de Kaname con la suya pero se sorprendió cuando el castaño lo beso con esa pasión, por Kami sama sabe tan bien, y ese olor definitivamente lo desea, cuando el purasangre rompió el beso no pudo evitar gemir en reproche quería seguir besando sus labios sin embargo al escuchar que vino para llevarlo a comer eso lo hizo ¿feliz? si muy feliz y más cuando volvió a besar sus labios, deseaba a Kaname lo desea en verdad, no quiso responder ahora a lo que le dijo es más entretenido besarlo, así que devolvió el beso con lujuria llevando sus manos al cabello ondulado del castaño atrayéndolo mas hacia su cuerpo.

Dios esto era excitante, Zero sabia delicioso, quería más mucho más, a si que puso sus manos sobre los muslos de Zero para que subiera sus piernas y las enredara en sus caderas, gimió de placer al sentir sus virilidades juntas y excitadas, sin dudarlo llevo sus manos al vientre plano de Zero metiéndolas entre la camisa, sintió a Zero estremecerse.

Se alejo un poco de sus labios y paso a su cuello lamiéndolo con ansias, quería morderlo beber su sangre, pro Kami se estaba condenando.

En un instante estaban en la habitación que tenia Zero en su oficina, deseaba poseerlo nuevamente y Zero no lo estaba deteniendo y el no se detendría por nada del mundo

— Zero , petite – gimió con placer mientras se sentaba en la cama y Zero quedaba a horcajadas sobre él

— Kaname - suspiro, la verdad no se dio cuenta cuando llego a su cuarto, pero no le importa, hizo crecer sus vides y rasgo la camisa de seda que andaba trayendo utilizo tanto las vides como sus manos para deshacerse de esa molesta prenda y volvió a besar los labios adictivos de Kaname, mientras se frotaba en contra del sangre pura haciéndolo gemir de deleite - Kaname - volvió a suspirar.

Kaname estaba más que feliz por la respuesta de Zero y gruño de placer cuando esas malvadas vides le rasgaron al camisa y Zero seguía vestido así que se hecho para atrás y para quedar a costado para luego girarse y quedar sobre ese malvado gatito perverso, tomo las manos de Zero las puso sobre su cabeza y extendió sus colmillos.

Con sus colmillos totalmente extendidos se acerco a la camisa de Zero y sin más los utilizo para rasgar al tela, el no poseía vides pero si colmillos, solo sintió a Zero suspirar con ese acto y como no quería soltar las manos de Zero utilizó su nariz para separar la tela dejando al descubierto su pálida piel, respirando sobre la piel.

— Zero petite chatte – gruño Kaname –

Zero se estremeció al sentir la respiración de Kaname en su piel desnuda por Kami sama Kuran era realmente apasionado si lo desea quiere deshacerse de esas molestas prendas ahora y que lo posea que lo haga gritar y que lo lleve al cielo, ya que no podía usar sus manos utilizo sus vides para acariciar la piel de Kaname y a comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón del castaño pero ahora no tiene tiempo lo desea ahora, le rasgo el pantalón y las vides se deshicieron de este y de todo rastro de ropa en el cuerpo del más hermoso vampiro sangre pura, y las vides tomaron el miembro de para comenzar el sube y baja

— Kaname te deseo - susurro con una voz sensual, nunca pensó que podría decir aquello y con aquella voz

— Petite chatte – gimió Kaname, las vides lo estaban acariciando y lo estaban volviendo loco , loco de a deberás al grado que los focos explotaron, pero se concentro en lo que hacía, soltó las manos de Zero - acaríciame Zero pro favor - suplico –deseo sentir tus manos

Las manos de Zero cobraron vida en su cuerpo y él se encargo de deshacerse de la molesta ropa que Zero aun llevaba puesta, con su garras la hizo tirones y en segundos el perfecto cuerpo de Zero estaba desnudo debajo del suyo, hambriento como estaba saboreaba sin piedad alguna cada contorno de su Zero, se oía también pensar que era suyo, pero ya no quería seguir jugando era hora de ser serios, ansiaba sentir su miembro envuelto el calor de su petite chato.

Así que con el mayor cuidado posible empezó a prepararlo usando su sangre, dios se estaba volviendo loco

— no hazme tuyo ahora, te deseo dentro ahora - ordeno y beso el cuello de Kaname y después paso su lengua, lo quería ahora dentro, no necesitaba preparación, hoy no, está hambriento de Kaname - ahora - volvió a ordenar y rasguño levemente la espalda del castaño sabiendo que le iba a causar placer.

— Zero – gimió Kaname y sin más preámbulos obedeció su orden gruñendo – por Kami , mon aime – dijo y empezó a moverse, respiraba en el cuello de Zero y giro el suyo para que Zero lo mordiera ansiaba la sensación que causaba los colmillos de Zero en su piel – muérdeme mon aime por favor

Zero sonrió y se acerco al cuello del sangre pura, pasando lentamente su lengua por el lugar torturando deliciosamente al castaño paso sus colmillos por la piel pero no lo mordió quería escuchar los ruegos del castaño si eso es lo que desea.

— Zero – suplico – por favor – sabía que Zero lo estaba torturando y si de eso se trataba el también podía jugar sucio así que empezó a ir más lento aunque eso tomo casi todo su autocontrol y se detuvo en su totalidad alanzando a oír un gruñido de reproche mientras su mano alcanzaba la hombría de Zero y lo acariciaba tímidamente.

Zero gruño en reproche, sabía que Kaname le estaba diciendo con ello que el también podía jugar sucio por así decirlo pero el solo quería torturar un poquito nada más y bueno se gano esto, dios quería gritarle a Kaname que se moviera pero sabe que quiere justamente eso que le rugue pero no lo hará, sin embargo está tentado a hacerlo realmente lo desea.

— kaname muévete te necesito hazlo ahora – ordeno.

Escuchaba o eso creía pequeños ruegos de su Zero y aunque quería tortúralo él se torturaba igual así que se dirigió a su cuello y al momento de enterrar con suavidad sus colmillos hizo sus movimientos más rápidos como su Zero le había ordenado, era la gloria

Zero rogaba si le rogaba a por mas, bien Kuran había ganado pero esto se siente delicioso no se arrepiente de haberle rogado, preparo el cuello del castaño un poco mas y enterró sus colmillos lentamente, y comenzó a succionar su sangre mientras intentaba aguantar un poco más o se correría ahora, el purasangre sí que lo estaba haciendo ver estrellas esto era magnifico, sin poder evitarlo rasguño la espalda de kaname mientras seguía bebiendo ese delicioso liquido prohibido y su cuerpo se arqueaba por aquella sensación extra en su cuerpo, Dios estaba llegando pero no quería hacerlo antes que Kaname...

— Zero hagámoslo juntos – ronroneo Kaname separándose del cuello de Zero –

Zero gruño en placer y se separo del cuello de Kaname , escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en el cuello del vampiro castaño sintiendo como su cuerpo se arqueaba y llegaba a uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida y lo más gracioso es que todos han sido con Kuran...

— Kaname te... te quiero - susurro bajito y rasguño la espalda de Kaname besando su cuello

— Et je vous aime vous chatte (y yo te amo a ti mi gatito) – gruño Kaname llegando al clímax dentro de Zero, dios vaya que esto era la petite mort (pequeña muerte), estaba en el cielo con un ángel entre sus brazos y cayó sobre Zero besándolo con adoración, le había dicho que lo quería y ese fue el detonante para llegar al orgasmo

Zero llego al mejor clímax de su vida al escuchar las hermosas palabras de Kaname, y luego comenzó a tener espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo, esto había sido maravilloso malditamente exquisito...

— Kaname - suspiro acariciando los cabellos castaños

— Dime petite – susurro mientras lo abrazaba acomodándose mejor en la cama , después de salir de ese maravilloso cuerpo Zero –

— nada, solo quería decir tu nombre - susurro sonrojado escondiendo su rostro algo avergonzado.

— Eres tan tierno – dijo Kaname y dio una pequeña risa , hace años no se reía y se sentía tan bien – quieres ir a comer algo – pregunto y no es que no quisiera quedarse ahí en la cama con su Zero y hacerle el amor una y otra vez pero no quería que Zero pensara que era un maniaco sexual - sabes que eso es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti

— ¿qué cosa? - pregunto con inocencia - y si quiero ir, tengo hambre - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa e inocencia y luego sonrojándose nuevamente. Zero se sentía algo avergonzado, pero le gusta estar entre los brazos de Kaname si fuera por el seguiría haciendo el amor con el castaño pero este puede pensar mal de él aparte en verdad tiene hambre así que a comer algo se a dicho... mmm... que se le antoja... el peli plata se perdió en sus pensamientos

— Me gusta tu inocencia , tu sonrojo, todo tu – dijo Kaname besando a Zero con cada palabra que decía – y créeme que si no fuera porque tenemos que comer te mantendría cautivo y te haría el amor hasta ya no poder más , oye Zero …. – trataba de hablar Kaname algo hum sonrojado –

Zero salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de su castaño, y besándolo por Kami sama Kaname era tan apasionado y dulce y logro que su sonrojo se volviera mucho mas rojo, sentía como sus mejillas ardían y en especial cuando escucho eso de que quería mantenerlo cautivo haciendo el amor, oh si eso también desea el hacer el amor una y otra vez pero tiene hambre...

— dime - contesto acariciando los cabellos ondulados del vampiro delante de él y sonriendo al ver ese leve sonrojo en su rostro, ¿el había provocado ese sonrojo?

— Zero te gustaría que …. Nos bañáramos juntos. - susurro Kaname, nunca se había bañando con nadie pero la idea de estar con Zero en la ducha le apetecía, esperaba que no lo tomara como perversión – además me ….. Prestarías algo más de tu ropa la mía quedo inservible

Zero abrió los ojos como platos pero no va a negar que le apetece la idea de bañarse con Kaname, claro que si se bañara con él y sobre la ropa bueno al fin de cuentas fue su culpa y tiene demasiada cortesía de Ichiru.

— emm... c- claro - susurro como respuesta de las dos preguntas espera que lo entienda con esa respuesta.

Kaname seguía sonrojado por la petición pero al obtener una respuesta afirmativa sonrió ampliamente se levanto y extendió su mano para que Zero la tomar y así caminar juntos al baño.

— Petite chatte – ronroneo y beso castamente la frente de Zero

Minutos después Kaname y Zero salían de la oficina de este ultimo para dirigirse al comedor ambos tenían un hambre endemoniada pensaba Zero, pero al salir Zero y Kaname notaron el olor de la sal, alguien estaba llorando y se apresuraron a ver qué pasaba. Llegaron a la antesala a su oficina y vieron a Mai Lin sentada llorando amargamente y Zero se acerco a ella

— Mai Lin que te paso, se puso mal tu mamá otra vez – pregunto Zero asustado –

Mai Lin negó con la cabeza para responder la pregunta de Zero, mientras intentaba dejar de llorar

— disculpe Zero sama - se disculpo secando sus lagrimas pero estas seguían saliendo de sus ojos

— Bueno entonces por qué lloras , dímelo – pregunto Zero en tono de hermano mayor, dejando a Kaname fascinado conociendo otra faceta más de su Zero –

— por... porque... yo.. yo no quiero... dejar de trabajar para usted y su hermano - sollozo la muchacha, realmente ella quería seguir trabajando allí, era un buen empleo donde sus jefes eran muy amable y ganaba bien y podía seguir estudiando.

Zero no entendía nada de los decía Mai Lin así que tomo una bocanada de aire pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Kaname se adelanto

— señorita – llamo Kaname y le tendió su pañuelo – debería decirnos que le sucedió y porque piensa que Zero la despedirá

— si Mai que te paso yo no pienso despedirte e Ichi no me ha dicho nada – continuo con lo que Kaname había empezado – anda dinos

la secretaria recibió el pañuelo del joven castaño que estaba con ropa de su jefe pero eso ahora no le tomo importancia y utilizo el pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas y tratar de calmarse para hablar algo coherente.

— Llamo la señorita Shirabuky - pronuncio en un sollozo - ella me grito por el teléfono diciéndome que hará que me despidan, pero yo le juro Zero sama yo no hice nada malo - dijo en un jadeo y volvió a comenzar a Llorar - por favor no me despida

— No pienso despedirte Mai – afirmo Zero y la abrazo protectoramente y volteo a ver a Kaname ya que la sola mención de Yuki le hizo sentir calos fríos se había olvidado de ella por completo y del posible compromiso, tomo aire y prosiguió – pero porque te grito

— mm... ella llamo preguntando por usted se anuncio como su prometida pero como usted no se encontraba en su oficina yo le dije que no estaba, ella pidió su número de celular y yo no se lo di porque no sabía si debía pero le ofrecí localizarlo por el radio sin embargo ella me grito diciéndome que no servía para nada y que iba hacer que me despidiera y que por eso era su prometida - sollozo - ¿me despedirá?

— Mai – trato de hablar Zero con calma pero qué demonios se creía Yuki, anunciarse como su prometida , maldita mujer se estaba tomando atribuciones que no le correspondía , instintivamente volteo buscando los ojos de Kaname, quería sentir su seguridad, por alguna razón no quería perder lo que había encontrado – no te preocupes Mai no pienso despedirte y esa señorita no es mi prometida – dijo con algo de molestia –

Kaname se acerco más a Zero expandiendo su aura para reconfortarlo

— Mai no debería sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, Zero no sería capaz de hacer algo tan desagradable e injusto, además su deber es para con su jefe – dijo Kaname poniendo su mano en el hombro de Zero y este se acerco al sentir la caricia, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Mai ya que era muy perceptiva para ser humana

Mai observo a Zero y con curiosidad y se dio cuenta de algo y sonrió con sinceridad.

— muchas gracias Zero sama y joven Kaname y muchas felicidades por ser el novio de Zero sama, debe hacerlo muy feliz, hacen linda pareja - sonrió y vio como su jefe se sonrojo furiosamente.

— Mai – tartamudeo Zero – Kaname y yo … , bu, bueno nosotros …. Este – trataba Zero de hablar

— Gracias Mai Lin – dijo Kaname con galantería aunque un poco turbado, pero la idea de que Zero fuera su novio le fascino y si no fuera porque es un sangre pura hubiera reído de oreja a oreja – claro que lo hare feliz si nos disculpas nos retiramos – dijo tomando la mano de un sonrojado Zero y se lo llevo

Zero estaba perdido, novio de Kaname eso sonaba muy bien y no reparo mucho en lo sucedido hasta que llegaron al restaurant.

Fueron atendidos por el capitán de meseros y llevados a la zona V.I.P, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos que eran muy parecidos, hasta que Kaname hablo:

— Zero estas bien

— mm... s - si estoy bien - sonrió con ternura - ¿que quieres comer? - pregunto el vampiro de cabellos plateados para hacer conversa.

— Petite, lo que decidas está bien – dijo Kaname llamando al capitán, Zero ordeno y una vez que el capitán se fue por su orden volvió a retomar la conversación – Zero te da pena ser mi novio – dijo Kaname tomando la mano de Zero sobre la mesa con algo de miedo de que Zero dijera que si el daba pena que pensaran que eran novios, a poco lo que paso entre ellos era solo…. Mejor no pensaba en eso-

Zero lo miro a los ojos, claro que no le daba pena, pero no quería que Kaname se sintiera incomodo que todos pensaran que él era su novio y bueno tampoco le ha pedido que sea su novio, solo han tenido esa maravillosa experiencia.

— n-no me da pena - dijo bajito pero mirando los ojos de Kaname para mostrarle que decía la verdad - so- solo que no quiero que te sientas incomodo... - dijo atropelladamente.

— Petite chatte – sonrió Kaname – yo no me siento incomodo al contario quiero disculparme contigo – dijo seriamente Kaname –

— ¿disculparte? - pregunto curioso, ¿porque quería disculparse con él? hizo algo malo y no se dio cuenta.- ¿porque? - inquirió saber.

— Por mi torpeza – dijo Kaname ahora entendía que nunca se lo pidió y acaricio la mano de Zero y con su poder movió la pequeña cortina que existía para aislar a los huéspedes VIP y darles privacidad una vez hecho esto se puso de pie camino hasta quedar frente a Zero y puso una rodilla en el piso – así que Kiryuu Zero me harías el honor de ser mi novio, no puedo asegurarte que soy un pan de dios porque tengo mi carácter pero hare hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz aceptas – termino galantemente Kuran Kaname –

Zero vio como Kaname se paro y se materializo delante de él y puso una rodilla en el suelo y luego... luego le pidió ser su novio allí fue cuando abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a hiperventilarse pero pudo controlarse y volver a la normalidad, quiere que sea su novio, cuando pudo procesar bien la información fue cuando sonrió y su cerebro funciono bien nuevamente.

— yo... etto... yo Kiryuu Zero acepto tus sentimientos pero... pero no quiero ser tu novio - susurro - quiero ser tu esposo - susurro sonrojado, no puede creer que el haya dicho eso, se supone que eso era solo para su mente pero su boca lo traiciono.

Kaname se quedo estático en su lugar, había escuchado bien , esposo quería ser su esposo, vaya Kami-sama si existe, pensaba un Kaname muy em0ocionado, un momento ahora que lo pensaba bien ellos ya, por dios como no tomo en cuenta lo sucedido y sin más abrazo a Zero y la cristalería que tenían en la mesa se estrello

— ¿Kaname? - pregunto algo asustado - etto... sabes yo... eso era... etto... no piensas mal de mi... yo... emm... - intentaba excusarse por lo que dijo pero realmente lo deseaba y ahora no se le ocurre nada bueno como para excusarse.

— Zero – susurro – mi hermoso Zero – dijo y se levanto sobre exaltando al peli plata y lo abrazo

— ¿Kaname? - volvió a preguntar pero devolvió el abrazo estaba confundido por las acciones del castaño pero el abrazo le gusto.

— Soy tan feliz mi lindo esposo – le dijo en el oído y luego lo beso fugazmente en los labios ya que estaba en un lugar público –

Zero respondió el beso feliz porque Kaname no lo rechazo por lo que dijo su boca traicionera. Después de separarse por la falta de aire Zero miro los ojos de Kaname.

— Kaname - etto... ¿no estás enojado por lo que dije? - pregunto con inocencia.

— Enojado , porque debería estarlo, soy el vampiro más feliz del mundo – al ver la confusión de Zero Kaname continuo – tengo al esposo más hermoso del mundo y además es tan sexy e inocente, te amo Zero – y antes de que Zero dijera algo ya tenía su mano izquierda entre las suyas poniéndole un anillo – es un regalo de Eleazar acéptalo

Zero abrió los ojos como platos, , lo acepto, sonrió al escuchar que es su esposo pero... bueno no importa, a esos labios otra vez lo están besando están reconfortante esta sensación.

— Zero - suspiro

— ¿tú y yo somos es... esposos? - Pregunto con inocencia - espera un regalo de mi abuelo? - pregunto

— Si Zero a todas tus preguntas, si somos esposos por la ley vampírica, hemos compartido sangre

— ¿ahh? ¿Ya estamos casados? - pregunto parpadeando un par de veces Dios se estaba hiperventilando, el nunca había pensando en casarse su salud es delicada y no quiere dañar a nadie pero claro con Kaname es otra cosa pero... y si se muere y sufre, comenzó a respirar con más rapidez necesitaba aire.

Kaname veía como Zero analizaba la situación y lo vio hiperventilar y que palidecía, tal vez no estaba entre sus planes casarse con él tal vez el amaba a Yuki, digo se conocen desde hace años, bueno lo primero era hacer que se tranquilizara, en un movimiento rápido se sentó y sentó a Zero en sus piernas y expandió su aura para que se relajara y Zero termino recostado en su hombro.

— Petite ya estas mejor – pregunto y sintió a Zero asentir – sé que es repentino esto pero yo no me arrepiento, pero si amas a alguien más yo lo entenderé

— yo no amo a nadie más - susurro - solo, solo que yo me moriré luego y yo no quiero que sufras por ello - dijo con voz ahogada - el lazo te dañara, perdóname por mi culpa creamos el lazo y...

— Zero, de que hablas no te entiendo, morirte, somos vampiros - dijo un alarmado Kaname al ver el silencio de Zero, Kaname se desespero y tomo su rostro y lo beso tiernamente

Zero recibió el beso pero después volvió a bajar su mirada, no sabe si debe decirle lo que tiene, bueno el no sabe muy bien qué es lo que tiene pero debería hacer un esfuerzo por explicarle a Kaname, confía en el...

— yo... yo estoy enfermo - susurro bajito.

Kaname se quedo mudo, enfermo, enfermo ¿de qué? es un vampiro de sangre pura igual que él ….

— petite - suspiro - dime lo que sucede y juntos le encontraremos la solución, confía en mi por favor Zero juntos por toda la eternidad te lo juro - termino con un nudo en la garganta –

Zero respiro hondo debía confiar en al fin de cuentas ya es su esposo.

— yo... mm... tú me has visto, cuando tengo esos ataques, mi padre dice que yo soy mitad elfo y vampiro tengo 50 y 50, así que mi cuerpo no soporta tanto poder y comienzo a tener esos ataques - susurro y miro los ojos de Kaname –

Kaname suspiro era cierto, lo había sentido desmayarse en un par de ocasiones pero también ahora que lo pensaba había ingerido su sangre en esos primeros y deliciosos besos tal vez su sangre ayude a retrasar el problema

— mira cuando has tenido los episodios también nos hemos besado cierto - asintió - y bueno intercambiamos sangre a través del beso y te has sentido mejor , verdad - pregunto esperanzado -

Zero no había pensando en eso pero es verdad se ha sentido mucho mejor desde que compartieron sangre pero eso no quiere decir que es una cura ¿o sí?

— hai - asintió el peli plata - pero... puede ser una coincidencia

— Zero, no importa que sea coincidencia - dijo esperanzado - te daría mi vida si con eso estas bien, podemos buscar, buscaremos la solución, creo que el destino nos unió por algo, déjame intentarlo y no tienes de que pedir perdón, te amo – Kaname finalizo y lo abrazo

— Kaname - suspiro conmovido no podía llorar él es fuerte aunque sus lagrimas serian de felicidad, Kaname era único y bueno ya lo ama- gracias - susurro y beso al castaño con devoción.

— Zero - murmuro Kaname tenía que cambiar un poco el tema no quería ver a su Zero triste, nunca más -

— ¿dime? - pregunto más calmado.

— sabes no hemos celebrado nuestra boda –dijo sensualmente al oído de Zero - y se me antojan unas fresas - Zero se puso rojo y solo asintió y …..

— ¿con chocolate? - pregunto inocente sonrojado como un tomate- pero si lo pensamos bien si lo celebramos solo que a nuestra manera - menciono perdido en su mundo y luego se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta su boca siempre lo traicionaba.

— Pues fresas con chocolate serán – dijo Kaname algo sonrojado por el comentario de Zero – y así podremos seguir celebrando nuestro matrimonio pero definitivamente la noche de bodas fue genial , la próxima vez incluiremos el chocolate y las fresas – no importa mi alergia al chocolate por Zero lo que sea pensaban Kaname –

Zero sonrió y beso castamente los labios de Kaname para después empezar a bajarse de encima de él, la verdad es alérgico a las fresas pero son ricas además no cree que le pase nada malo Kaname esta ahí para cuidarlo.

— mm... chocolate encima de tu cuerpo - comento sonrojado.

— De acuerdo petite tus deseos son mis órdenes, pero … - lo miro malicioso – el chocolate será en tu hermoso y sabroso cuerpo , te amo - dijo antes de dejarlo ir a su lugar –

En ese momento llego el mesero con su orden y vio a su jefe sonrojado pero no le tomo mucha importancia y también vio una hermosa sonrisa cosa que si lo dejo impactado.

**ENTRADA DEL RESTAURANTE**

Takuma venia buscando a Kaname para avisarle que la junta del consejo se había cambiado y habían solicitado otros documentos esos viejos latosos, cuando se topo con Akatsuki Kain

— buenas tarde Akatsuki san - sonrió el rubio -

— Ichijou-san – hizo un movimiento de cabeza Kain y hablo con su habitual tono frío – como se siente – pregunto justo a la entrada del restaurante – creo que no demasiado débil, pero debería estar descansando – dijo en forma de regaño

Takuma sonrió y se rasco levemente la mejilla.

— ya me siento mejor, gracias por su preocupación pero debo hablar con Kaname-sama - dijo el vampiro de ojos verdes - le quería dar las gracias por ayudarme la otra vez - expreso con sinceridad.

— No tiene que darlas pero si insiste acepte tomar una copa conmigo – Kain vio la clara oportunidad de conocer un poco mas de Kaname Kuran, había notado algo raro en Zero cuando ese sangre pura andaba cerca y no quería que algo malo le sucediera a su pequeño hermano ya tenía bastante con su vida – vamos – afirmo Kain cediéndole el paso dándole a entender que no podía negarse

Takuma lo miro con curiosidad ante la invitación la verdad debía buscar a Kaname pero bueno Kain no le dejo otra opción más que tomar una copa con él, bueno tampoco es como si no quisiera aparte, es parte de la familia Kiryuu y allí también esta Shiki puede averiguar más cosas sobre él, es definitivamente una buena idea, camino hacia la barra del bar junto con Kain.

— Gracias por su invitación Akatsuki - san - sonrió amablemente.

— Akatsuki-sama buenas tardes – saludo el barman – que le sirvo

— Lo de siempre por favor , Ichijou – dijo y volteo a ver a Takuma –

Takuma miro con curiosidad todo, no sabía que tomar pero debe pedir algo...

— la especialidad de la casa - dijo con una sonrisa cálida, vio como el mesero asintió y comenzó a preparar los tragos - dígame Akatsuki san trabaja hace mucho tiempo con los señores Kiryuu - pregunto con curiosidad poco fingida.

Kain lo observo por unos minutos y vio la curiosidad en sus ojos verdes, analizo al situación y decidió responderle quería saber hasta donde quería llegar, protegería a su familia de todo y de todos, bueno estaba siendo algo paranoico porque hasta donde Hanabusa le había dicho la vez que platicaron bueno Hanabusa tenía su monologo le dijo que Ichijou era la mano derecha de Kaname Kuran y como su hermano mayor. Y siendo así no había de que preocuparse.

— Toda mi vida – dijo y tomo un trago de su bebida que ya estaba en frente –

— mm... toda tu vida, y Shiki ¿desde cuándo a estado en su familia? - pregunto con bastante intriga quiere saber todo de ese bello pelirrojo y bueno también de ese gruñón que tiene a Shiki.

Kain noto que le hablo de tu y que quiere saber sobre el pequeño Shiki, ese niño era tan tierno y parte de su familia, porque quería saber sobre él, podría ser que le interese pero tendría que ver que tanto era el interés, Shiki también era su hermanito y lo protegerá igual que a Zero a Ichiru y a maría, nadie lo volvería a lastimar ni física ni moralmente, antes los calcinaba vivos.

— Desde niño – dijo –

— mm... desde pequeño - susurro algo triste- y su relación con el gruñón... perdón con Kiryuu Ichiru- sama, ¿siempre ha sido así de afectiva y buena? - pregunto, estaba siendo demasiado evidente pero realmente quiere saber todo, absolutamente todo.

— Ichijou-san a ti te gusta Shiki, cierto – dijo yendo al grano Kain, vio como Takuma se sonrojo pero no le respondió - ¿si o no?

— ¿por qué? - pregunto nervioso, realmente era demasiado evidente, pero... que le responde un sí o un no, y si Shiki defiende a porque es propiedad del gruñón bueno más bien el gruñón en persona vendría a matarlo

— Eres demasiado evidente - respondió Kain, si Ichijou quería saber más tendría que aceptarlo o negarlo, lo observo y vio entre miedo ,pena y vergüenza , dios nunca pensó ver a un noble de la talla de Ichijou apenado – Shiki es como mi hermanito igual que los Kiryuu y matare a cualquiera que le haga daño y si Shiki e Ichiru son inseparables – termino Kain observando cada reacción del rubio –

Takuma observo a Akatsuki, que hará ahora, lo acepta como son sus sentimientos realmente o no, por Kami ayúdame, lo que si ahora se siente algo triste su Shiki, si porque Shiki Senri será suyo, sea como sea se lo quitara a ese gruñón, bueno en lo que iba Senri son inseparable con el gruñón eso le duele, ahora no sabe como quitárselo pero el otro día en la limosina si fue suyo, sonrió con algo de lujuria pero borro de inmediato esa tonta sonrisa, y se concentro en la pregunta.

— si me interesa - dijo sonrojado mirando los ojos de Kain para que vea sus intenciones - pero yo quiero saber si, siempre fue así su relación, Senri con Kiryuu sama

Kain observo por unos segundo los ojos de Takuma y vio que sus intenciones no eran un juego, si solo quisiera jugar con Shiki no estaría hablando seriamente con él y mas con la amenaza tan abierta que le acaba de hacer.

— Shiki e Ichiru son muy buenos amigos desde que tenían 4 año más o menos que fue cuando Shiki llego a vivir a la casa – dijo Kain dando un trago a su bebida – si existen sentimientos afectivos el uno por el otro , realmente lo ignoro porque Shiki un muy callado y serio, pero también te puedo decir que es muy cariñoso pero a la vez selectivo, mi hermanito es raro - dijo Kain dando una ligera pero muy ligera sonrisa – intenta ver si te corresponde Ichijou pero no lo lastimes , no merecer volver a sufrir – finalizo Kain con el tono de amenaza implícito –

Takuma frunció ligeramente el ceño, ¿volver a sufrir? su Shiki sufrió, porque, ¿quien fue el imbécil que se atrevió tocar y dañar a ese niño?

— ¿sufrió? ¿acaso fue Ichiru Kiryuu sama? - pregunto algo enojado, jura que si él fue será capaz de todo, absolutamente todo incluso matarlo, puede hacerlo, conoce muy bien a los sangre pura, y que siempre están alertas pero, puede llegar a tener debilidades, aparte siempre se entrena con Kaname y alguna veces con Chris , si no les ha ganado pero... por Shiki es capaz de morir.

— Takuma – gruño Kain – contrólese por favor no fue ichi – dijo dando por zanjada la conversación y volteo y vio a Kaname con Zeth y frunció el seño – vaya creo que no tendrá que buscar más Kaname – sama esta con Zeth por halla en la zona vip y están almorzando, Kaname –sama se me hace una persona interesante como lo llamo Zeth, - dijo fingiendo recordar – así play boy es raro que no tenga su legión de admiradoras persiguiéndolo, debe ser muy cuidadoso con su vida personal espero que su prometida no sea celosa Zeth es muy hermoso cualquiera quisiera estar con él – sonrió Kain viendo al curiosidad en los ojos de Takuma - pero antes de que lastimen a alguno de ellos morirán por mi mano calcinados

— Kaname -sama no es ningún play boy - dijo defendiendo a su amigo - y sus admiradoras claro que tiene pero somos cuidadosos, no como aido que le gusta estar rodeado de gente y chicas, el si es extraño pero divertido - dijo con una sonrisa cambiando de tema no puede ventilar cosas de Kaname -

— Habla de Hanabusa – kun – dijo como si nada –

— si, Hanabusa es el único que le gusta estar rodeado de chicas, pero se divierte estando así - dijo con una sonrisa - Hanabusa es único - dijo con una leve risilla - aunque a veces no lo dejan tranquilo y lo acosan a tal punto que lo tocan demasiado - dijo recordando.

— Lo sé – dijo sin más Kain recordando el día que lo conoció – pero se veía algo incomodo

FLASH BACK

Kain estaba preocupado por Zero estaba mal y podría tener otro episodio pero también era un terco no había querido descansar hasta que no terminara el evento, le daban ganas de ponerle una paliza a su tamaño, era un amor de niño no por nada era su hermano consentido, si hermano porque aunque no lleve el apellido Kiryuu, Orez Kiryuu lo había adoptado al quedar huérfano.

Cuando llego a vivir a casa de los Kiryuu los gemelos tenían pocos día de nacidos y él se había encariñado con Zero incluso cuando creció pensó que estaba enamorado pero se dio cuenta de que no era amor carnal sino fraterno. Cuando Shiki llego en aquella ocasión y Zero tuvo su primer episodio se prometió estudiar medicina para cuidar de ellos y curarlos.

De ahí ese sentimiento de protección y cuando vio al rubio tratando de zafarse de sus admiradoras no lo soporto y lo saco literalmente cargando.

— Peque qué bueno que llegaste – dijo una voz grave detrás del rubio que no sabía cómo librarse de sus admiradoras – vamos te vez cansado – dijo Kain y sin más se abrió paso y lo cargo al estilo nupcial , una vez lejos de las admiradoras lo bajo – deberías tener cuidado niño –

— Que , no me llamo niño , soy Hanabusa aido – dijo sonrojado – gracias – y miro a Kain con ojos de admiración

— No hay de que Hanabusa-kun

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Ahora que lo recordaba se le subieron los colores al rostro

— Akatsuki - san se encuentra bien? - pregunto sorprendido ya que de un momento a otro se sonrojo, se acerco y puso su mano en la frente de Kain -

— Si Ichijou –san pero hace algo de calor – Kain volteo el rostro para deshacerse de la mano de Takuma y ahí estaba Kaname Kuran con Seth – Ho vaya creo que ya no tendrá que buscar a Kaname-sama está en la zona vip – cambiando nuevamente el tema –

— si fuera Kiryuu Ichiru - sama quien lo dañe que harías? - pregunto con curiosidad latente.

— con seguridad te puedo decir que es una pregunta difícil de responder , amo a mis hermanos por igual y no puedo elegir entre uno de ellos, espero que no llegue el caso - dijo estremeciéndose con la sola idea de que tuviera que elegir , iba a seguir hablando cuando se dio cuenta que Zero se estaba comiendo una fresa y es alérgico a ellas , seguramente ese tal Kuran lo estaba obligando y se levanto de un salto - Zero - dijo y camino hasta la mesa donde estaba el aludido –

— dime - dijo con inocencia

— Que te diga que – gruño Kain– estas comiendo fresas

— y están deliciosas - dijo con una linda sonrisa y se echaba otra a la boca- ¿quieres probar? - pregunto con inocencia y le tendió una a Kain.

— gracioso el niño - dijo - sabes que eres alérgico a las fresas y no me mires así con cara de yo no sabía, soy tu medico así que deja eso de una buena vez - lo regaño en voz baja no armaría un escándalo, que el pasaba a Zero el no era un inconsciente como Ichiru , Kuran era una mala influencia, y no el importo que el aura de ese mal influenciado se expandiera

Takuma lo vio que Kain se paro y camino hacia donde estaba Kaname y Zero - sama, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba comiendo chocolate, ¿chocolate? pero que estaba haciendo, su amigo es alérgico al chocolate, con paso rapido se dirigió donde estaba su amigo de la infancia.

— Kaname - dijo en tono de regaño.

Kaname se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz de Takuma, aun con la fresa en la boca mientras le sacaba el chocolate miro con curiosidad a Takuma y se comió la fresa.

— tú no puedes comer chocolate - dijo regañándolo y quitándole la fuente en donde estaban las fresas con chocolate - si quieres fresas pídelas sin chocolate - exigió.

Kaname miro a Takuma y frunció levemente el ceño.

Pero de pronto la voz de Takuma se dejo escuchar regañando a KANAME Kuran, eso era bueno trato de no reírse, pero lo que no le hizo gracia fue que frunciera el ceño

— gracias por la preocupación - dijo con algo de enfado por la interrupción primero de ese tal Kain (le daban ganas de grrr mejor se calmaba )y ahora de su mejor amigo

— nada que gracias por tu preocupación, sabes que no debes comer chocolate, pero en que estas pensando Kaname... - pregunto el rubio arqueando una ceja - me estas escuchando? - pregunto al no ver respuesta de Kaname.

— Kaname - llamo Zero, sin honorifico el rubio debe saber que Kuran le pertenece, es suyo y de nadie más es su esposo, ahora mismo está ignorando a Kain solo quiere que el rubio de ojos verdes se aleje de su Kaname, de su castaño de el cuerpo de que le pertenece solo a él. -

— dime - respondió a la dulce voz de su Zero haciendo que por un momento se olvidara de las miles de formas de matar a ese tipejo que se hace decir el doctor de su petite pero también noto celos en la voz de su esposo, eso lo hizo muy feliz - que sucede

— mm... - Zero solo lo observo - creo que mejor me vaya - susurro celoso enojado ¿con quién? no sabe solo sabe que está enojado, se paró de la mesa y miro a Kaname por unos segundos y luego paso de largo aun enojado. camino nada mas esperando que Kaname lo siguiera está enfadado

Kaname Kuran dejo la servilleta en la mesa se levanto con total naturalidad sin demostrar nada de su enfado contra Kain y encaro a Takuma

— lo lamento Takuma solo fue un ligero antojo , pero estoy bien , necesitabas algo -respondió mirando a Zero no quería que se fuera así de molesto - necesito terminar de hablar con Zero -dono

— mm... Kaname recuerda bien lo que pasa cuando comes chocolate, no debes hacerlo, ¿que pasa si te hubiera visto tu padre, o tu madre o Chris? se hubieran alarmado - reprocho el rubio - y si el consejo de anciano cambio la reunión y solicitan unos documentos - expreso el rubio.

— lo sé , no se repetirá - dijo bastante serio , no quería que su familia se preocupara - gracias por la información te veo en una hora en la suite , dijo y sin mas salió de ahí no sin antes - Akatsuki - gruño a forma de despedida -

— claro Kaname - acepto el rubio - perdón por hablarte así, me preocupes - expreso el rubio antes de meterse en problemas

— lo sé - dijo de manera calmada , Takuma lo cuidaba mucho y sobre todo después de lo de Kaito, le debía la vida y su dignidad - no te preocupes te veo en un rato y puso su mano en el hombro de Takuma y camino hasta alcanzar a Zero que decidió salir del lugar –

Kain solo movió la cabeza que estaba pasando aquí , que situación tan rara pero al rato interrogaría a su hermanito y le sacaría la verdad, otra cosa que noto es que el plato ya no tenía nada de fruta y seguía bien , raro fue su último pensamiento

Zero se fue con el ceño fruncido, desde cuando se volvió así de enojón y posesivo no lo sabe, pero no quiere que nadie regañe a Kaname, que nadie lo mire que nadie lo toque que nadie lo hable, arrr esto estaba mal pero... no puede evitarlo... quiere que solo sea suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

— Kaname - suspiro el peli plata.

— Dime

Zero salto del susto cuando escucho la voz de Kaname en su oído, maldición no había sentido su presencia, pero es tan cálido estar así de cerca del purasangre.

— nada - dijo aparentando enojo.

— Petite - ronroneo y lo abrazo por la espalda pegando su cuerpo al suyo en milésimas de segundo estaban en la oficina de Zero - estas enojado - dijo lamiendo el oído del peli plata

— ahh - suspiro - nhm yo... tengo alguna razón para estarlo? - pregunto aguantándose las ganas de gemir de darse la vuelta y hacer el amor con Kaname nuevamente.

— claro que no, Takuma es mi amigo de toda la vida y le debo mucho, pero cuando le digamos lo nuestro sabrá tomar su lugar, además ... petite – gruño Kaname y pego mas el cuerpo de Zero - ese tal Kain

— ¿que pasa con Kain? - pregunto e intento soltarse del abrazo posesivo de Kaname, cuando logro soltarse un poco se dio vuelta en el abrazo y miro los ojos de Kaname, estaban celosos eso le gusto – Kain, es importante para mí - dijo sacándole celos a Kaname.

— No es gracioso Zero , no me gusta que te tenga tanta confianza , hubo algo entre ustedes – dijo dejando ver sus celos y su posesividad y una mezcla de dolor, mientras acostaba a Zero en el sofá de la oficina – por favor – suplico

— si es gracioso, sabes KAIN es como Ichiru, nunca hubo nada entre nosotros además de hermandad - dijo con una sonrisa mientras llevaba sus manos al cuello de Kaname - ¿confías en mi? - pregunto.

— claro que si con mi vida Zero , pero ... me dieron celos – dijo y lo beso en la frente -

— entonces no desconfíes de Kain, él nunca a intentado nada conmigo y yo lo veo como veo a Ichiru y tu a Takuma - dijo con honestidad - pero porque le debes la vida a Takuma? - pregunto con curiosidad y beso castamente los labios de Kaname

Kaname se quedo aturdido y se puso pálido e intento separarse de Zero, nunca había pensado en hablar de eso con nadie y con Takuma el tema había sido relegado a un cajón, era penoso y le daba fobia recordarlo

Kaname tomo aire y se dispuso a contarlo lo sucedido cuando él y Takuma tenían 10 años, no podía creer que fuera tanto tiempo con ese trauma ….

**FLASH BACK**

La familia real Kuran habían ido de visita a la hacienda de Asato Ichijou más por compromiso que por ganas, había pasado un día desde su llegada y como siempre Takuma Ichijou nieto de Asato y Kaname Kuran el príncipe heredero al trono se encontraban leyendo tranquilamente en la biblioteca esperando que fuera más tarde para salir cuando no hubiera luz solar al ser tan pequeños aun su piel era muy sensible.

En un instante Kaname se levanta de improviso y empieza a voltear para todos lados

— Kaname que pasa – pregunto Takuma –

— No se es Chris el esta , el tiene miedo – dijo y salió corriendo de la biblioteca y se ubico, su hermanito tenía 6 años y no salía solo pero sintió su presencia fuera de la casa –

Kaname utilizo su velocidad de sangre pura y lo localizo en una cabaña no muy lejos de la casa principal, Takuma venia detrás de él, sin previo aviso entro a la casa y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, preocupado, asustado y muy, muy enojado.

Un tipo alto más o menos de un 1.75 de altura cabello rubio platinado y nos veintitantos años sujetaba a su hermanito posesivamente mientras intentaba sacarle la ropa, el pobre bebe lloraba y se resistía mientras pataleaba para soltarse

— Kana – nii – grito el niño e intento soltarse pero no lo consiguió

— Suelta mi hermano bastardo – gruño Kaname y se agazapo dio un salto y llego donde estaba el tipo de un jalón el arranco a Chris de los brazos – esto lo pagaras

— En serio príncipe no lo creo , ahora ya tengo lo que buscaba este mocosos solo era un aperitivo hasta que llego el plato principal – se rio cruelmente el sujeto –

— Kaname que paso – llegaba Takuma y se quedo boqui abierto – abuelo – tembló Takuma

— Lo conoces

— Si me conoce o no nieto – se burlo asato –

— Takuma – dijo Kaname mientras cargaba y abrazaba a Chris pero lo vio pálido – que pasa

— Nada Kaname , tenemos que irnos, vámonos – jalo a Kaname de la manga del saco –

— Tan pronto , que aguafiestas eres Takuma – peor antes de que pudiera hacer algo más asato aventó a Takuma alejándolo de Kaname – largo – amenazo - esto entre el principito y yo o paga las consecuencias ya lo sabes

— Déjalo en paz – gruño Kaname y lanzo a asato lejos de Takuma – Takuma estas bien, Takuma respóndeme

— Si , si Kaname

— Llévate a Chris

— No te dejaremos

— Hazlo , salgan de aquí – ordeno –

Takuma cargo a Chris que seguía llorando y salió de la cabaña y corrió, Kaname esperaba que salieran y darles algo de tiempo para salir también no era tonto a pesar de ser un sangre pura sus poderes no estaban desarrollados al 100% y ese tipo lo sobrepasaba en altura, peso y experiencia, camino hacia atrás y En cuanto llego a la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada, pero en qué momento.

Se sintió mareado y al bajar al vista vio a sus pies un símbolo bastante extraño por un momento no pudo reconocerlo hasta que se dio cuenta que era un sello de cazadores, pero como era eso posible y por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo mucho miedo.

Estaba tan metido en su conclusiones que volvió a la realidad cuando una voz le hablo cerca del oído …

— Hola principito – le dijo asato a Kaname y lo abrazo –

— Suéltame – dijo Kaname tratando de controlar su respiración –

— No lo creo desde que te vi por primera vez te me antojaste te vez tan delicioso y hasta que pude convencerlos de que vinieran, eres más hermoso en persona sabes – gruño y lo abrazo –

Kaname se soltó del abrazo y cayó al piso, se arrastro para alejarse de asato pero no llego muy lejos ya que este lo sujeto por la pierna.

— Inténtalo si quieres pero este sello se llevara tu energía entre más luches para débil te pondrás será mejor que te relajes y goces – le dijo Asato a Kaname - vaya parece que está aprendiendo –

Se acero a él y paso sus manos por encima de las piernas, Kaname se tenso se controlo y en el momento justo el dio una patada a Asato en el rostro y así se libero un poco y se arrastro poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos, Asato se recupero y salto sobre él.

Kaname giro sobre su costado y por fin pudo ponerse de pie , Asato no poseía ningún poder vampiro especial solo la fuerza y la rapidez como cualquier vampiro, así que Kaname levanto con sus poderes cuanto objeto alcazaba su vista y se lo lanzo a su agresor, este los esquivo casi todos pero entre más golpeado era más se emocionaba .

Kaname se tambaleo y se alcanzo a sujetar de el respaldo del sillón estaba mareado era cierto el sello se estaba llevando su fuerza y …..

— Te lo dije hermoso- dijo Asato y sujeto a Kaname de un brazo y lo lanzo con demasiada fuerza golpeándose las costillas, Kaname trato de no gemir pero el dolor era intenso trato de llegar a la ventana pero fue sujetado por la espalda y se acercaron a su rostro y le paso al lengua por la mejilla, Kaname giro su rostro y expuso su cuello

— Déjame – trato de gruñir –

— No lo creo –

Asato hizo crecer sus garras y rasgo la ropa de Kaname exponiendo su pecho, Asato aprovecho esto y paso sus asquerosas manos por el pecho del niño, Kaname forcejeo para soltarse pero fue girado y estrellado contra la pared, Kaito paso sus brazos por su cabeza y araño a blanca piel, puso su mano sobre su miembro y vio como Kaname palideció, Kaname pataleo sin conseguir nada.

Fueron segundos de extrema humillación Asato acaricio a Kaname hasta que se canso y lo giro dejando su rostro contra la pared le rasgo el pantalón a Kaname y sintió sus glúteos ser acariciados y sin poder evitarlo soltó solo unas cuantas lagrimas de miedo, dolor y humillación

— Sabes que principito yo te tomare hasta que grites y supliques piedad sabes que de ahora en adelante todos sabrán que me perteneces quedaras sucio y marcado por toda la eternidad – dijo y apretó la costilla dañada – con que aun tienes valor heeeeeee , bueno eso es mejor, serás la vergüenza de tu familia .

Kaname estaba petrificado era cierto estaba sucio no merecería ser el heredero al trono, su padre sentiría vergüenza si estar muy consciente de lo que pasaba ya que su energía seguía siendo absorbida fue empinado sobre la mesa y solo cerro los ojos fuertemente cuando un grito de dolor se dejo escuchar

Takuma había regresado después de hacer dormir a Chris y ocultarlo con su poder lanzo una descarga sobre Asato y este grito de dolor se giro furioso y salto para atacarlo, Takuma utilizo su espada e hizo un corte en el estomago de su abuelo corrió hacia Kaname que al no tener nada que lo sostuviera había caído al piso.

— Kaname me oyes tenemos que irnos – urgió Takuma-

— Vete Takuma yo… no puedo – jalo aire Kaname –

— No te voy a dejar aquí vamos – dijo y lo ayudo a levantarse estaban por salir cuando su abuelo se lanzo sobre ellos Kaname con su poca fuerza que le quedaba lanzo una silla y Takuma dejo caer una descarga que pudo haber matado a un humano pero Asato quedo inconsciente únicamente –

Minutos después Kaname volvía en sí y entro en pánico

— Kaname soy yo Takuma - dijo el rubio y lo abrazo – perdóname debí haberte dicho lo de mi abuelo , lo siento – se lamento Takuma

— Tu sabias que él es un

— No yo, yo solo, me … obligo a ver como mataba a unos sirvientes y me amenazó con dañarte si hablaba y juro que no lo he hecho Kaname te lo juro , Kaname perdóname

— Está bien taku

— Estas bien …. el no , no

— No lo consiguió, me salvaste

— Kaname

— Takuma hay algunas cosas que quiero pedirte

— Lo que sea

— Siempre confía en mí no importa lo que sea , no regresaras a casa de tu abuelo jamás , siempre se mi amigo , prométeme que siempre protegerás a Chris y que nunca , nunca hablaremos de este episodio, nunca más

— Te lo prometo Kaname solo perdóname por ser tan débil

— Y una última cosa , no eres débil no hay nada de que perdonarte

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Kaname termino de narrarle a Zero esa etapa tan humillante de su vida mientras Zero lo abrazaba con un amor infinito

— Kaname – musito Zero – lo siento no debí haberte orillado a contarme todo esto

— Está bien petite me hizo bien contártelo, gracias por escucharme

— Siempre que lo desees Kaname siempre

— Gracias , después de eso borre la memoria de Chris , regresamos a la hacienda y le pedí a mis padres que nos fuéramos no recuerdo el pretexto y encare a Asato Ichijou y el dije que Takuma vivirá permanentemente con nosotros igual que Aido y desde entonces los 4 somos como hermanos

— Entonces tu hermano no recuerda nada

— No , jamás permitiría que viviera con eso , yo deje de dormir y aun entonces ahora no podía dormir

— No podías

— La noche que pasamos junto es la primera vez en 10 años que duermo sin pesadillas, gracias amor

Y así Kaname y Zero se quedaron abrazados mientras se besaban con devoción e hicieron nuevamente el amor sin prisas con calma y un amor infinito.

24


	6. Chapter 5

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**CONVIVIENDO**_

Capitulo 5

Conviviendo

Por la tarde

Autódromo internacional de Tokio.

Kain y Zero se habían llevado casi a arrastras a Ichiru con ellos para que saliera un poco del hotel aprovechando que su padre estaba de visita, el se haría cargo por un par de horas.

A la salida se habían encontrado con los hermanos Kuran y los invitaron Zero y Kaname estaban felices de salir juntos aunque no solos pero su sola presencia era lo esencial para ellos, en cambio Ichiru estaba más tenso que un resorte y Chris estaba feliz de tener a Ichiru cerca, al llegar se separaron Kaname y Chris se fueron a la exhibición de autos y Zero e Ichiru junto con Kain a la sección de motos.

Se escuchaba por el alto parlante un anuncio especial…

_El día de hoy llevaremos a cabo la exhibición de autos clásicos, autos de carrera y motocicletas, en la exposición encontrara datos interesantes de cuando fueron creados, diseñado y hayan salido a la venta, tenemos un stand en so podrán diseñar su propio auto y tenemos una enorme sorpresa para los amantes del riesgo y al velocidad, habrá pruebas de formula 1 y podrán participar conduciendo el auto de su elección o siendo copilotos se oía por el alta voz_

— oíste eso Ichi – decía un emocionado Zero jalando a su hermano de la mano – anímate

— no tengo ganas zeki - dijo en un bufido - si quieres ir ve con cuidado - susurro - es mejor irme a mi cuarto - Ichiru normalmente se hubiera emocionado ante la idea de correr en una carrera, hubiera sido el primero en ir pero hoy no quiero nada, Shiki le hace la ley del hielo, es como si supiera que le fue in...

— pero Ichi hacia mucho que no salíamos juntos anda es más te compro una moto si quieres – al ver la negativa de Ichiru Zero se puso triste maldita sea él era feliz como nunca y su hermano estaba triste, era un maldito egoísta pero Ichiru ni le decía nada entonces como le ayudaría, la tristeza de Zero fue tal que Ichiru la sintió el también – lo sintió Ichi si quieres nos podemos ir – dijo y tomo la mano de su hermano para salir

— no zeki, tu estas feliz, no soy egoísta, vamos hacer lo que quieras hoy - dijo con una sonrisa falsa - ¿quieres correr? - pregunto acariciando los cabellos de su hermano, no puede ser tan egoísta de irse, su hermano adora las motos y está feliz eso es bueno desde cuando no lo ve así, era mejor aparentar estar bien. - ¿vamos?

— Ichiru sabes que somos gemelos verdad no me puedes mentir, no estás a gusto lo sé, así que lo mejor es irnos para que descanses ya vendremos en otra ocasión, anda – dijo Zero – solo le llamo a Kain para avisarle – pero sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea, ¿porque estas deprimido? – pregunto de pronto Zero

— mm... no es nada zeki, son cosas mías - sonrió - vamos a correr ya verás cómo te gano - dijo en desafío, no podía decirle la verdad Zero, no es que no confié en el pero... se decepcionara, su hermano siempre es tan correcto y ... jamás haría algo como la irresponsabilidad que hizo el - vamos Zero, no me quiero ir - dijo seguro.

Zero no le creyó al 100% peor su aura había cambiando ya estaba más animado y sabe que Ichiru no le diría nada al no ser que quiera hacer eso algo que identificaba a los Kiryuu.

— Como quieras niño tu perderás – se burlo de Ichiru y camino a donde rentaba los autos para alquilarlos se sentía tan bien tan lleno de vida podría acabar el mismo con el mundo en este instante

Ichiru sonrió con algo de arrogancia pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, a veces si era fácil de manipular, suspiro y camino al lado de su gemelo para alquilar los autos.

— zeki sabes que no puedes ganarme, recuerdas la ultima vez - expreso - creo que te hice tragar polvo - comento y vio como su hermano le frunció el ceño.

— no es cierto Kain nos interrumpió - recordaba que había hecho algo imprudente el no debía correr autos pero no podía dejar de aceptar un reto de su hermano, Kain había estado furioso, sin contar que bueno se había desmayado después de deshacerse de Ichiru con una mentira, su hermano era fácil de manipular, solo había puesto su mejor cara de tristeza, eso lo convenció- peor esta vez ni Kain podrá detenerme

— mm... es una escusa barata - susurro - pero si quieres te puedo dejar ganar - menciono mientras elegía su auto para correr

— en serio veremos quién gana Ichiru Kiryuu – acepto el reto- sin trampas ni ventajas – dijo Zero por lo menos ya sentía a Ichiru un poco más animado

Ichiru solo miro a Zero, definitivamente su hermano era fácil de manipular, con las palabras correctas y Zero se olvidaba del tema anterior pero lo que lo hace más fácil es que esta feliz, la verdad no le interesa la carrera por el que gane Zero al fin de cuenta el es el mejor en todo. Era mejor no pensar en eso, suspiro

— bien ni san, corramos sin trampas ni ventajas - dijo el peli plata menor.

— mm... ¿una apuesta?- pregunto mirando a Ichiru

— ¿que apostaremos? - inquirió saber mirando curioso a su hermano él quería correr con ganas de ganar pero eso depende de la apuesta

— algo sencillo hermanito - dijo en tono malicioso - si yo gano me dirás porque estas deprimido tú no eres así Ichiru Kiryuu , aceptas o te acobardas niñito - pico más el orgullo del menor

Ichiru por unos minutos lo miro con miedo, ¿que iba hacer? no puede contarle todo a su hermano, trago saliva por dios que le pasa el no es así, más bien es de una mente ágil, pero ahora no se le ocurre nada.

— pero... yo que ganaría? - pregunto - me dirás porque estas tan feliz? - pregunto.

— hum - lo pensó por unos segundos, no tiene por qué ocultarle a su hermano parte de la razón por la que está feliz su único problema sería que no se entere Kain que correrá - es un trato, prepárate para morder el polvo Ichi

— espera yo no dije que acepto - susurro - yo no puedo... - el menor bajo su mirada al suelo, que va hacer si pierde, contarle así como si nada, Zero soy el novio de Shiki, y ahora lo engañe con Chris, no, no puede decir eso así como así - no se – murmuro

— vaya pensé que eras un Kiryuu en fin corramos, ya veo que no confías en ti hermanito – dijo en tono de mofa – siempre serás el bebe de la casa – dijo y se encamino junto a su auto – vamos bichito - Zero sabia como odia Ichiru que le dijera así -

— Zero - reclamo el menor - no me llames así, si tanto quieres correr por la maldita apuesta hagámoslo - dijo decidido - si pierdo te digo que me pasa y si gano descubriré quien fue la persona que te robo el corazón hermanito - dijo con una sonrisa - estás de acuerdo?

Zero se quedo impactado por un momento como que al persona que el robo el corazón. Vaya Ichiru ya no era el bichito distraído de hace años estaba muy orgulloso de él y veremos si gana y si descubre quien es el dueño de su corazón

— bien bichito te ganare – dijo y corrió a su auto antes de que Ichiru le reclamara nuevamente –

_damas y caballeros - se escucho por las bocinas del autódromo -queremos informales que se está llevando una carrera que es de lo más emocionante , no puedo creerlo - decía el comentarista muy emocionado - no había visto correr a ningún novato de esa manera son 5 vueltas las que darán, pero aun así es impresionante, el auto negro con el núm. 23 está al frente por muy poco el auto verde con el núm. 30 está muy de cerca , están llegando a la curva 3 que es muy cerrada el auto 30 la toma por dentro y lo pasa , el auto 23 ruge y acelera, señoras y señores es de lo más emocionante - decía casi gritaba el comentarista –_

Chris va caminando al lado de Kaname, iba tarareando feliz, y todo por la noche que paso con su ángel gruñón, fue tan tierno con él, tan amoroso, jamás olvidara aquella noche aparte que están unidos por los dos mundos el vampírico y el Elfico, eso lo hace tan feliz, Ichiru es único, en un momento miro a su hermano que lo mira sorprendido pero ahora que lo observa bien, Kaname también está más feliz incluso sus ojos brillan.

— Kaname - nii - san, dime ¿porque estas tan feliz? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

Lo veía con cara de que hablas, bueno era verdad dios, era un regalo del cielo, él y solo habían obrado un milagro, era muy feliz, Zero era su otra mitad

— bueno te lo diré si tú me lo dices, también chibi , casi brincas de alegría- concluyo -

— mm... eres cruel con tu hermanito nii - dijo en un mohín. se dio vuelta cruzándose de brazos

— yo – dijo Kaname con su mejor cara de inocencia – cruel , no es cierto bubu – dijo y lo abrazo cariñosamente – en serio me veo feliz, será porque hace tiempo no la pasábamos en una salida de hermanos

— mm... - Chris frunció muy ligeramente el ceño, no por el sobrenombre le gusta que le diga así pero... - nii -san porque me mientes, tú no estás así de feliz por salir pasar una tarde entre hermanos, tus ojos brillan así que puedo decir que estas enamorado, ¿de quién nii-san? ¿Te corresponde? - pregunto con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Acaso era tan evidente su felicidad, quería gritarles a todos que amaba Zero con todo su corazón pero era algo que tenía que verlo primero con él –

— estoy feliz de que salgamos y que tu vuelvas a sonreír me había preocupado que estuvieras triste hace unos días y si estoy enamorado y estoy correspondido – sonrió Kaname y levanto su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Chris y su alianza brillo con el sol del atardecer

Los ojos de Chris brillaron en curiosidad, quien era la persona que robo el corazón de su hermano, y lo de su felicidad bueno eso era por su ángel, pero su hermano le pregunto nada así que no debe responder nada, lo mejor era seguir preguntando.

— Kaname - ni -san dime quien es por favor - pidió en suplica - tengo curiosidad de quien será la persona que te robo el corazón, y que tendrá que soportarte - dijo con una risilla.

— malvado bubu, soportarme a mí, que te crees si soy un pan de dios –dijo Kaname fingiendo enojarse – de acuerdo te lo diré y se acero a su oído y el susurro el nombre de amor – contento ahora dime de quién es esa piedra que traes colgada en el cuello, tu no usas esas cosas – finalizo Kaname con una sonrisa de superioridad, Chris esta atónito

Chris observo a su hermano con los ojos como platos, Zero, Zero Kiryuu es el amante de su hermano, el hermano de su ángel plateado, pero el se veía mas... como decirlo... serio si esa era la palabra, Zero kiryuu era el más centrado de los dos y la verdad se ve bien con su hermano, por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos imaginándose a su ni san con el hermano mayor de su Ichiru y le gusto ver esa imagen.

— con Zero Kiryuu - susurro bajito, ahora era mejor responder lo que Kaname le pregunto, pero tan solo recordar como llego ese dije a su cuello se sonrojo, si tan solo supiera su hermano como apareció ese dije y con quien de seguro se infarta, pero no le dirá con quien se ¿caso? sí, básicamente eso hicieron, se caso con su ángel plateado y se lo quito a Senri Shiki eso lo hacía feliz, Ichiru era solo suyo.

Después de otro cuantos minutos volvió a la realidad y miro a su hermano nuevamente y se dio cuenta que estaba esperando una respuesta.

— amm... bueno es de mm... estoy enamorado - dijo con una sonrisa triunfal - y esto es porque...mmm... el dije del mundo Elfico cuando nuestras alma se unen - termino de explicar con una sonrisa.

— pero Chris estas seguro de lo que hiciste, no quiero verte sufrir – dijo Kaname preocupado y feliz a la vez, Chris estaba madurando, sabía lo que el dije significaba una promesa de amor eterno en gaia así como para los vampiros crear un lazo de sangre –

— claro que estoy seguro, y si sufro el vale la pena - dijo con una sonrisa seguro de sus palabras - y cómo fue que te diste cuenta que estas enamorado de Zero - san? Oye ahora que me doy cuenta tengo un cuñado y esta guapo - dijo con una risilla, sabia a Kaname le iba dar celos cuando dijera que esta guapo

— ¿qué? – fue lo primero que dijo Kaname – oye me niño irrespetuoso

— ¿qué? - pregunto con inocencia - dime si no es guapo, porque lo es, con esa cabellera plateada, esos ojos violetas, su piel, sus cari... etto... digo verdad que es guapo tú debes disfrutar sus caricias - dijo algo nervioso.

En el momento que describió a Zero estaba pensando en Ichiru, tal vez ahora está en un problema.

— si tienes razón mi Zero es muy guapo – dijo Kaname asegurándose de aclarar que era suyo pero algo no estaba bien – bueno Chris me dirás quien es aquel por el que vale la pena sufrir o no me lo dirás – Kaname analizo lo dicho por su hermano menor , acaso podría ser que , Kaname negó con la cabeza, pero la descripción de Chris se lo dijo todo Ichiru Kiryuu, era Ichiru o vaya ahora es su cuñado, le gustaría que Chris se lo confirmara pero sabe que por el momento no lo hará además quiere saber qué tan lejos llegaron esos dos pero los cuatro tenía un serio problema en puerta, las jóvenes Shirabuky , no mejor dejar eso para después – bien Chris creo que ya se quien es mi cuñado y tienes muy buen gusto ….. Es

_señoras y señores me informan que el conductor del auto negro es nada más y nada menos que kiryuu-sama , tenemos entre nosotros a nuestro joven benefactor demostrándonos porque ama los autos de carreras – Kaname había sido interrumpido por el sonido del interfon –_

Chris comenzó a sudar frio, no podía ser tan idiota de dar la descripción de su Ichiru, está seguro que Kaname ya lo descubrió y ahora que hará, Ichiru lo matara de eso está seguro pero no es como si le importara morir en manos de él pero... ¿qué va hacer ahora?, cuando escucho a su hermano decir que ya sabía que era estuvo a punto de infartarse pero gracias al locutor que ahora lo adora por la interrupción, que dijo algo de kiryuu sama, ¿cual kiryuu sama? el amante de su hermano o el suyo, esperen corriendo en una carrera no es eso peligro pero que está pensando.

El sangre pura de ojos verdes frunció el ceño y vio como Kaname también lo fruncía, esto no era bueno, pero primero ir a ver quién es el que está corriendo.

— ¿nii-san y si vamos a ver la carrera? - pregunto el menor de los hermanos Kuran.

Kaname frunció el seño como que un kiryuu, no me digan que es Zero que le pasa si su adrenalina sube su poder se saldrá de control y él lo sabe de seguro Ichiru lo insto a correr y Zero que no soporta un desafío, argggggg – gruño –

— Si Chris vamos a ver que están haciendo nuestros gemelos y sin esperar respuesta camino lo más rápido que pudo y calmando su aura, sus facciones se volvieron serias como debía ser

Kain quería distraerse un poco del estrés así que decidió invitar a sus hermanos al autódromo ya que se veían algo humm raros, Ichiru demasiado distraído y Zero bueno casi bailaba tango de la felicidad así que cuando iban de salida se toparon con los chicos Kuran y por educación se les invito y aceptaron. Aunque Kain tuvo que soportar la penetrante mirada de Kuran Kaname

Estaba tomando un refresco después de que se le perdieron los 4 sangre pura cuando vio a Takuma que sonreirá a alguien, cuando noto una cabellera rubia más clara que la de Takuma-san e hizo un gesto de molestia y los vio acercarse. Se levanto y

— Akatsuki – san, buenas tardes – saludo un alegre Takuma –

— Ichijou – san – dijo Kain a modo de saludo – gusta tomar asiento

— No queremos interrumpir…. – decía Takuma cuando Aido se invito solo –

— ¿cómo esta Akatsuki - san? - pregunto Aido ya sentado junto a Kain.

— bien gracias Hanabusa – kun – respondió Kain un poco turbado cuando se había movido –

— Aido compórtate, mis disculpas Akatsuki-san, Aido debemos irnos – dijo Takuma apenado y sonriendo de pena –

Aido miro a Takuma e hizo un mohín

— eres aburrido Takuma, a Akatsuki kun no le importa que me quede con el ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? - le pregunto a Kain con ojos brilloso mientras Takuma se golpeaba la frente en signo de resignación

— Eres imposible Aido – regaño tiernamente Takuma –

— no hay ningún problema Ichijou – san – dijo Kain levantando una ceja al ver como Takuma trataba a Aido – tomen asiento – dijo y llamo al mesero pero al voltear – permítanme – dijo y se levanto de improviso –

— Aido compórtate que tal que quería estar solo – dijo Takuma -

— Takuma, Akatsuki - san no dijo nada cuando me senté a su lado así que no quiere estar solo, el debe estar feliz - dijo el rubio de ojos azules - pero ¿adonde habrá ido? - pregunto Aido poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

— Aido no seas curioso – dijo Takuma cuando sintió una presencia familiar y volteo instintivamente – Shiki – susurro –

Mientras tanto Kain regresaba con un Shiki deprimido y lo abrazaba por los hombros cosa que no paso desapercibida para los ocupantes de la mesa –

— vamos shi anímate anda te invito un helado de queso – decía en tono paternal Kain mientras llegaban a la mesa una vez ahí – siento haberme levantado de improviso. shi ellos son Ichijou – san y Hanabusa –kun

Aido frunció el seño en claro signo de ¿celos? tiene ¿celos? ¿Porque lo debe abrazar de los hombros? eso le molestaba y demasiado y ¿quien era ese pelirrojo?

Shiki suspiro no tenia ánimos de nada, y cuando se le nombro el helado de queso le dio asco, no quería comer eso, no entiende porque pero así, prefiere comer otra cosa, pero en el momento que le presento a Takuma se sonrojo ligeramente, y al otro rubio Hanabusa, ¿quien era? y ¿por qué esta con Takuma? no lo recuerda bien

— gracias pero no tengo ganas de comer helado de queso - susurro y se sento en una de las sillas - buenas tarde Takuma - san, y Hanabusa - san - murmuro con una pequeña reverencia.

— tsk - Aido lo único que pudo hacer fue chasquear los dientes tenia celos mucho celos.

Kain ignoro la grosería de Aido ahora lo que le preocupaba era Shiki, no quería helado de queso pero si era su favorito.

— Vamos shi que quieres de tomar – pregunto Kain cariñosamente – que se te antoja

En eso llegaba el mesero con una limonada para Takuma y un raspado de mango para Aido quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Y al ver la limonada de Takuma se le hizo agua la boca

— Shiki…. Shiki – kun toma pediremos otra para mí - dijo Takuma al darse cuenta de los ojos brillosos de Shiki y llamo al mesero pidiendo otra limonada, tratando de calmarse Kain le había dicho que Shiki era como su hermanito igual que Aido lo era para el

— muchas gracias Takuma - san - dijo con una leve sonrisa y comenzó a beber la limonada, estaba deliciosa y eso se notaba en sus facciones - ¿qué hace aquí Takuma san? - pregunto el pelirrojo para hacer algo de conversación y no pensar en Ichiru ni lo que hizo con Takuma.

Aido solo miro a Takuma y a el pelirrojo y al parecer se gustaban eso quiere decir que Kain sigue libre para él, eso hizo que sus ojos brillaran otra vez.

— Akatsuki - san ¿le gustan las motos? - pregunto de la nada el rubio de ojos azules

Kain miraba la escena frente a él y salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz del rubio.

— si Hanabusa - kun me agradan bastante

— ¿cuántos premios has ganado? - pregunto de la nada.

— Aido – dijo Takuma saliendo de su ensoñación – no molestes a Akatsuki – san

— no me molesta - dijo seriamente Kain – un total de 15 premios en varios tipos de evento

— Kain no presumas tanto - regaño el pelirrojo cuando dejo de beber la limonada - no es para tanto - recalco el pelirrojo recordando cuando Ichiru se enfado porque no lo dejaron correr porque le decían que era demasiado peligroso, sonrió con algo de melancolía, ahí estaba otra vez recordándolo.

Aido miro al pelirrojo y le frunció el ceño

— claro que es para mucho, son 15 premios, eso quiere decir que es una gran corredor - menciono el rubio defendiendo a él peli naranjo - así que si puede presumirlos todo lo que quiera

Kain observo al niño rubio y sonrió para sus adentro era tan lindo, en fin iba a hablar cuando la noticia por el altavoz lo hizo levantarse de improviso nuevamente y observo a Shiki quien le asintió y salieron corriendo rumbo a la pista, si no era Zero seguro era Ichiru, esos niños le sacaran canas verdes.

Zero sabía que no debía hacer ese tipo de cosas pero desde que trata más al príncipe de sangre pura comete cada imprudencia. Y si era Ichiru hay ese niño estaba raro últimamente pero hacer tonterías mas de las acostumbradas cuando se emocionaba era demasiado competitivo – gruño para sus adentros.

Takuma los vio levantarse y alejarse y se molesto hay ese Ichiru le daban ganas de mejor no pensaba eso saco dinero y pago y os siguió jalando a Aido que estaba con el seño fruncido desde hace rato

Shiki al momento de escuchar la noticia por el altavoz se paró de inmediato y junto con Kain se fueron corriendo a la pista de carrera, y si era Ichiru bueno quien mas, Zero no es la clase de vampiro que es imprudente, en cambio su Ichiru siempre hace lo que se le venga en gana cuando quiere y como quiere, pero correr era algo imprudente y peligroso no quiere que le pase nada malo y la adrenalina de estar corriendo le puede jugar una mala jugada y chocar y provocar un accidente donde terminara mal herido, dios no quiere pensar en ello, no puede ni quiere perderlo, apenas lo vea lo regañara. Solo espera que esté bien

Aido solo salió de su mundo de celos cuando sintió que lo jalaba para seguir a y al pelirrojo, bueno solo camino por inercia a donde lo guiaba.

Cerca de la pista la gente se aglomeraba para ver el final de carrera cuando Kaname junto con Chris llegaron no podían pasar de tanta gente que había y fueron alcanzados por los cuatro nobles, Kaname uso su poder y al gente les abrió paso, los humanos los admiraron y los vampiros hicieron una reverencia.

_Esta es la última vuelta damas y caballeros estamos ya en la última curva que es la curva peraltad, vean que habilidad que tiene el conductor del carro negro la ha tomada perfectamente el carro verde esa derrapando no esperen se ha recuperado milagrosamente pero va un carro atrás. Si señores serán un final de película, los rápido y furiosos no se han enfrentado a nuestro kiryuu-sama eso se los aseguro._

Los vampiros ahí presentes podían ver todo perfectamente gracias a su visión perfecta y Kaname y Chris estaba muy preocupado. Kain y Shiki estaban entre preocupados y molestos, porque no sabían que kiryuu estaba corriendo.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel

— si – grito de pronto el comentarista - ha ganado kiryuu –sama su auto es de buena suerte siempre escoge el de color negro y esta vez no fue la acepción. – hay que felicitarlo por la excelente carrera

Ichiru salió del auto furioso había perdido, se saco el casco y lo tiro al suelo no con mucha fuerza pero lo tiro al suelo, era injusto, bueno no pero para él era injusto no quería perder.

— Maldición - maldijo y comenzó a salir de la pista enfadado, siempre tenía que ser el segundo y siempre era su maldita culpa.

Zero freno el auto un poco lejos de la multitud, dios que gran corredor era Ichiru pero ahora el tiene un problema o mejor dicho dos el primero Ichiru seguramente se sentirá obligado a responder algo que no quiere hacer y segundo la cabeza le está dando vueltas pero fue tan pero tan emocionante.

El casco que tenía en sus manos después de quitárselo se hizo polvo

Rayos tengo que salir de aquí y calmarme se regaño mentalmente Zero, tomo varias bocanadas de aire para poder salir y cuando lo hizo dios todo estaba borroso.

El comentarista se acerco y el tuvo que sacar fuerzas para no desmayarse ahí mismo.

Zero sentía todas las presencias juntas y el empezaba a doler la cabeza no entendía lo que le preguntaban, pero vio a Kaname y a Kain caminar hasta él y trato de sonreírles estaba en serios problemas Kain lo regañaría eso era seguro-

Cuando Kaname se acerco lo suficiente expandía su aura y Kain tuvo que alejarse o morir en el intento.

— Zero que fue lo que ….. – pero Zero no lo dejo terminar –

— me tengo que ir – dijo Zero bastante desorientado –

— Zero que te pasa , Zero respóndeme

— tengo que salir de aquí o los dañare – gimió en dolor-

— piensa en algún lugar donde quieras ir – dijo Kaname y lo abrazo en ese momento la alarma contra incendios se activo –

Entre todo el barullo Kaname y Zero desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

Ichiru decidió salir de ahí y no esperar a Zero porque ahora está enfadado y de seguro se desquitara con él y la verdad no debe hacerlo ama a su hermano y sabe que la carrera fue justa y que su gemelo gano porque es mejor que él, suspiro enfadado y siguió caminando hasta que vio que Shiki se estaba acercando a él enfadado si eso se notaba, pero atrás del esta ese vampiro rubio Takuma, eso lo enfado mas, ¿qué hacia Shiki con él? pero tal vez solo se encontraron por casualidad, "si debe de ser eso" se convenció a sí mismo, ahora su problema es que lo van a regañar.

— Ichiru-sama – llamo Shiki - es usted un… – Shiki conto hasta diez – imprudente , sabes que no debes arriesgarte así – susurro – que tal si te pasa algo

— Shiki - susurro - no me llames Ichiru-sama - pidió - y no me arriesgue, soy un sangre pura - comento tratando de controlar su enojo.

— qué buena respuesta Ichiru-sama – dijo a propósito – sabes que para mi eres Ichiru y seas o no un sangre pura me preocupas, sabes que ya me tengo que ir no quiero discutir en público – dijo Shiki y se dio la vuelta – hablamos al rato – y se fue

Ichiru vio como Shiki se alejaba no dejara que se vaya no ahora que al fin escucho su voz aunque para regañarlo pero quiere seguir escuchándola.

— Shiki espera, no te vayas - dijo y comenzó a seguir al pelirrojo - Shiki - llamo para que lo esperara.

— en serio Ichi ahora no es el momento, hablaremos más tarde por favor - dijo en suplica –

— pero Shiki - dijo angustiado - yo... yo te echo de menos - susurro.

— yo también pequeño pero... -suspiro - necesito pensar te prometo que hablaremos esta noche, de acuerdo

Kain estaba furioso que se creí Kuran había expandido su aura y ni él podía con eso, lo vio acercarse a Zero y por alguna razón supo que estaría bien mejor iría con Ichiru ese niño y sus imprudencias, vio a Ichiru cabizbajo y se acerco a él ante la atenta mirada de Chris

— Ichiru – lo llamo Kain–

— qué? - pregunto molesto.

— no me hables así , solo quiero saber

— ¿qué? ¿Que quieres saber? - pregunto enfrentando a Kain.

— primero no me hables así que soy tu hermano mayor y segundo quiero saber si estás bien eso es todo - pensó en regañarlo pero ya estaba grandecito además se veía deprimido y no paso desapercibido - Ichiru -llamo

— mm... estoy bien, acaso me vez alguna herida visible o hueles mi sangre, estoy bien no me paso nada Kain- dijo bajito

— no seas sarcástico conmigo, sabes a que me refiero, te ves mal anímicamente, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, vamos quien es mi hermanito consentido y rebelde - le llamo en forma infantil, sabía que reaccionaria ente esto pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que dos personas mas veían la escena y se acero a él y le dio un tierno abrazo -

— yo no soy consentido Kain - susurro - y lo de rebelde mm... solo hago lo que quiero -comento y abrazo a Kain - sabes no quiero perderlo - susurro escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del vampiro noble.

— sabes que si eres mi consentido, por ti daría mi vida y te lo eh demostrado pero no estamos en eso a quien no quieres perder - sabía que no hablaría o quizá si pero su pequeño rebelde está deprimido así que lo abrazo con más fuerza -

— no quiero perderlo, el es mi todo - abrazo mas fuerte a Kain - dime porque tengo que ser tan estúpido - pidió - mm... perdón no tienes que responder, no me hagas caso estoy extraño últimamente - susurro y se separo del abrazo.

— hay Ichiru, que voy a hacer contigo - dijo en tono fraternal - no eres estúpido solo imprudente, mira ve y habla con la persona a la que no quieres perder y si te quiere sabrá escucharte y llegaran a una solución - termino levantando el rosto de Ichiru y dándole una de sus escasas sonrisas para animarlo - te veo al rato - susurro y se alejo - conocía a Ichiru así que era lo mejor

Ichiru sonrió levemente, Kain siempre tenía un buen consejo, definitivamente era un buen hermano mayor.

— gracias - susurro al ver como se iba su hermano mayor.

Luego por inercia porque sintió que alguien lo llamaba volteo y miro a Chris, ese mocoso, que lo miraba hum ¿celoso? ¿Molesto? no sabe cuál es esa mirada, pero después vio como se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, el peli plata no pudo evitar seguir con la vista cada uno de sus movimientos.

Chris estaba furioso primero el pelirrojo y ahora ese grandulón que se creían que podían manosear a su gruñón, bueno claro que no pero de repente sintio unas terribles ganas de, llorar a él nunca lo había visto con esa mirada tan tierna, ni cuando estuvieron juntos, si había química, pasión pero...no quería pensar que solo había sido un juego para él así con esos pensamientos Chris se alejo hasta llegar al estacionamiento y….

— hola hermoso porque tan solo - oyó una voz grave y rasposa –

Chris se asusto por unos minutos y se detuvo en seco

Ichiru siguió a Chris escondiendo su aura para ver a donde se dirigía y cuando lo encontró vio algo que no le gusto nada Chris estaba siendo acosado,

Ichiru supo que era un cazador y el tonto mocoso ahora estaba atrapado en un sello, estaba en peligro, debía ayudarlo pero ¿cómo? bueno es un sangre pura tiene poder, se concentro y materializo una de sus espadas gemelas en su mano, no quiso morder su dedo porque su sangre iba a delatar que estaba allí y Chris se daría cuenta antes y lo más seguro es que lo delatara, sin querer claro, que está allí.

Se acerco con sigilo y cuando estuvo ya lo más cerca de ese degenerado cazador por la espalda, sin tocar el sello claro le puso la espada en el cuello.

— Libéralo, o tu cabeza será cortada – susurro amenazante.

Chris estaba tratando de procesar lo que pasaba tenía que librarse del sello pero no podía, uso toda su fuerza pero no lo conseguía la fuerza le estaba faltado empezaba a ver borroso, porque no era como Kaname a él nunca le pasaban estas cosas, se puso un mano en el pecho el sello estaba absorbiendo su fuerza y lo único en lo que pensaba era en Ichiru y lo volvió a llamar - cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió ahí estaba su Ichiru con espada en mano

— hazlo ahora - exigió, al ver como Chris cada vez estaba más pálido que antes - hazlo o morirás - amenazo cortando levemente la piel del cuello de ese maldito bastardo, tal vez no fue una buena idea porque el olor a sangre inundo el lugar y sus ansias de sangre crecieron, ¿desde cuándo no tomaba sangre? sus ojos se volvieron carmín brillante deseosos por ese liquido vital, pero debía calmarse trato de aguantar la respiración para no perder el control y terminar mordiendo a ese mal nacido aunque se lo merecía pero no debía porque eso provocaría una guerra entre cazadores y vampiros, y si sabe que alguna vez empezara pero cuando empiece esa guerra no será por su irresponsabilidad.

— Vamos, vamos si no es para tanto - gruño el cazador - podemos compartirlo no seas envidioso -gimió el cazador cuando al espada le hizo un corte

— no lo compartiré contigo... él es mío - gruño y acerco mas su espada al cuello de ese mal nacido - dime prefieres morir por mi espada, soltarlo, o que te convierta en mi sirviente - dijo de forma fría inexpresiva, sin mostrar duda de sus palabras.

— Cálmate chico - dijo el cazador liberando el sello - ya esta - pero no termino de hablar cuando cayo inconsciente , Ichiru lo había golpeado con el mango de la espada y en segundo ya tenía a Chris en sus brazos que se desvanecía

— Ichiru - susurro mientras tomaba aire para reponerse y acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de Ichiru –

Ichiru se dio cuenta que estaba débil y no dudo un momento en reconfortarlo entre sus brazos, el pobre estaba por desmayarse.

— estas bien? - Pregunto el peli plata intentando controlar su sed - no tienes que ser tan distraído que pasa si no hubiese estado cerca? - pregunto algo enfadado.

— Angelum Meum, gracias - dijo Chris mas repuesto - lo siento - pero se dio cuenta de que Ichiru había perdido sus amatistas a estaban rojos sus bellos ojos y sin más expuso su cuello - bebe - dijo Chris con todo el amor que le tenía a Ichiru

— no puedo... - dijo y cerro sus ojos - estoy bien puedo controlarme, y para la otra ten más cuidado, ya te sientes bien ¿verdad? - pregunto.

— si estoy bien Ichiru, bebe lo necesitas, por favor - dijo Chris - no soporto verte en dolor Angelum Meum -suplico Chris, verlo así lo lastimaba.

— oye tontito estoy bien, si acá alguien necesita sangre es el que fue atacado por un cazador y que yo recuerde fuiste tú - susurro y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Chris sabía que Ichiru era necio así que...

— bien lo hare angelum meum pero solo si tu lo haces también - Chris fingió marearse y cerro sus ojos -

— Chris estas bien? óyeme ya bebe mi sangre - exigió y expuso su cuello.

Chris sabía perfectamente que olor de la sangre de su Ichiru llegaría a todos y cada uno de los vampiro que había en al zona y no podía ni quería que nadie más imaginara el beber de ese dulce néctar así que se acerco a Ichiru y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello

— Ichiru debemos movernos de aquí – susurro Chris – debes alimentarte porque todo lo que soy y lo que tengo es para ti y por ti, gracias por decir que te pertenezco , por toda la eternidad angelum meum , ahora sí – Chris recito -sprung (saltar)

En cuestión de segundos aparecieron en al recamara de Chirs y este respiraba con algo de dificultad y aflojaba el abrazo sobre Ichiru

Ichiru miro para todos lados, ¿cómo es que ahora estaban en la habitación de Chris? sí hace dos segundos atrás estaban en el estacionamiento esto era extraño, bueno eso le pasa por no estudiar nada del mundo elfico y vampírico en fin no es como si le interesara mucho pero ahora tiene curiosidad, iba a preguntar cuando sintió que respiraba con dificultad y aflojaba su abrazo.

— oye mocoso, ¿estás bien? - pregunto, le dijo mocoso solo para volver a lo que eran antes, si es que se puede.

Le dijo mocoso otra vez pensaba Chris, eso dolía, el lo amaba tanto que dolía así que con mucho esfuerzo se alejo de él y se puso en pie perdiendo el equilibrio, necesita dormir por lo menos unas cuantas horas para reponerse.

— Si – trato de gruñir Chris, lo amaba pero tenía su orgullo además las actitudes de Ichiru lo confundía un momento era su caballero en armadura plateada y en otro era el mismo gruñón de siempre, pero sus ojos lo delataban – te puedes ir yo….. – no termino de hablar ya que empezó a caer

Ichiru vio como se alejo de él y intento pararse pero perdía el equilibrio luego lo escucho intentando gruñir, ¿se pregunta si la actitud de cambio solo porque le dijo mocoso, era divertido ver que él puede causar todo esos cambio de ánimo en el menor, pero no debería ser divertido, maldición.

El peli plata luego vio como el pelinegro comenzó a caer al suelo, no dudo ni un segundo en tomarlo en brazos nuevamente.

— si estas muy bien - dijo con sarcasmo - no intentes hacer cosas que no puedes, bebé de mi sangre y recupérate - susurro algo preocupado.

— no gracias los mocosos no necesitamos favores de, de ….. –intento jalar aire – déjame quiero dormir angelum meum - susurro Chris y era cierto pero empezaba a temblar porque su presión bajo igual que su temperatura, había hecho mucho esfuerzo transportando a dos persona, durmiendo se le pasaría – por favor – le suplico no quería que lo viera así

— oye no seas orgulloso, estas mal debes beber mi sangre, porque no puedes beber de nadie más que no sea de mía - dijo celoso - bebe pequeño por favor - pidió cerrando los ojos, sin querer había llevado su vista al cuello del vampiro sangre pura entre sus brazos, y ahora desea proclamar ese cuello como suyo pero no puede, no si Chris esta así de mal - pequeño por favor - volvió a suplicar.

Chris oyó como le llamo Ichiru y eso lo hizo sentir importante, pero Ichiru solo se lo decía cuando le veía en ese estado tan lamentable, no, no era justo el siempre quería ser su pequeño dios porque estaba sí de sensible y sin soportarlo más dejo salir un par de lagrimas, dolía y mucho

— no lo hare – dijo finalmente – yo no necesito tu lastima Ichiru, yo te amo

Ichiru abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar yo te amo, dios ¿qué estaba haciendo? y mas encima lo hizo llorar esto no debía ser así. El peli plata tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

— pequeño yo no te tengo lastima, no llores ¿sí? - pidió con voz ronca, estaba perdiendo el control tiene sed y demasiada - mejor bebe o ¿quieres que te lleve a algún lugar? - pregunto cerrando fuertemente los ojos y llevo una de sus manos a su garganta.

— Ichiru – llamo - angelum meum - volvió a llamarlo y al obtener su atención – me quieres aunque sea un poco – dijo un poco sonrojado

— ¿qué crees? - pregunto con su respiración irregular - que estaría aquí contigo porque se me dio la gana, idiota - dijo con cariño en la voz para que el vampiro de ojos verdes no se lo tomara a mal - me preocupo por ti ¿contento?

Chris trato de sonreír estaba muy cansado pero antes que nada necesitaba que Ichiru su ángel se alimentara podía sentir su dolor, tomo una bocanada de aire y en un rápido movimiento estaba sentado sobre la piernas de Ichiru y exponiendo su cuello.

— en serio – pregunto fingiendo dudar- pues si es así bebe de mi sangre Ichiru, por favor – dijo Chris abrazándolo para evitar el vértigo que le provoco otro mareo

— no puedo... no puedo hacerlo te lastimare, no quiero lastimarte - susurro y abrazo mas fuerte el cuerpo de Chris - muérdeme - pidió - por favor Chris si no lo haces yo no lo hare

Chris no necesito mas incentivo, si para que su Ichiru bebiera de su sangre y se recupera el tenía que hacer lo mismo, la verdad se sacrificaría, la sangre de su angelum meum era deliciosa pero no se le apetecía y sin más poso sus labios en el cuello de Ichiru y empezó a prepararlo sus ojos cambiaron a carmesí y sus colmillos se alargaron, le dolían pero por Ichiru era lo menos que podía soportar, por su ángel.

Chris espero a que Ichiru lo imitara para poder clavar sus colmillos, dios le dolían en fin Ichiru valía la pena y gimió cerca del oído de Ichiru

Ichiru no se demoro mucho en imitar lo que Chris hacia sobre su cuello, pero maldición esto era endemoniadamente excitante y mucho más cuando sintió el gemido de Chris en su oído, se estaba excitando demasiado, dejo llevarse por sus sentidos y enterró sus colmillos en la piel cremosa del cuello del vampiro sobre él, comenzó a beber la deliciosa sangre del pelinegro, perdiéndose en la sensación gratificante de beber directo del cuello de alguien.

Chris sentía su cuerpo arder estaba a mil su lado vampiro está resurgiendo, quería sentir a Ichiru quería que le hiciera el amor ahí en el piso quería sentir todas y cada una de las caricias que Ichiru era capaz de darle, Dios se lo pedirá o no, su ángel se está recuperando de su sed de sangre

— Ichiru – gimió alejándose del cuello de su esposo – ichi – susurraba mientras Ichiru seguía bebiendo de su cuello era algo tan gratificante y sensual - angelum meum hazme el amor, hazme tuyo – decía un Chris sonrojado de donde saco el valor de pedir cosas así, volvió a gemir y acaricio la espalda y el cabello de Ichiru

Ichiru estaba consciente de cada una de las palabras que había dicho Chris y Dios también deseaba hacerle el amor pero... no sabe si debe, pero lo desea, desea sentir las caricias tímidas, los besos, y escuchar sus gemidos desea todo de Chris, desea ser importante para alguien más que para... el peli plata decidió que no era tiempo de pensar en él, mientras seguía bebiendo comenzó a rasgar la ropa que andaba trayendo el menor y cuando tuvo parte de la piel del pecho paso sus manos por aquel atractivo lugar y saco los colmillos del cuello de Chris y se separo unos centímetros del vampiro y lo miro con deseo, para después deshacerse de la camisa rasgada.

— Ichiru – gimió Chris viéndolo a los ojos por alguna razón su lado vampiro salió a relucir y sin medir las consecuencias de su actos se acerco al pecho de Ichiru y con su colmillos rasgo la camisa de este junto la piel, lo sintió estremecerse y siguió bajando y justo cuando llego a su entrepierna la acaricio con sus mejilla cual gatito restregándose contra su amo para luego y por encima de ropa le dio una leve mordida, alzo al vista y se lanzo a sus labios haciéndolo caer de espaldas, se separo un poco y luego como un felino al acecho gateo sensualmente ante la atenta mirada de Ichiru, estaba muy sonrojado pero sabía que Ichiru era un gran amante y no quería que lo tomara como un simple juego

Con Aido

Aido Estaba furioso el solo quería un poco de atención de Kain conocerlo un poco más y Kain ni lo miraba siquiera a pero no fueran el peli rojo o el peli plata porque corría ¿que tenía algo con esos dos o que pasaba?

Camino rumbo a la salida del autódromo cuando sus admiradoras lo rodearon, bueno por lo menos se distraería

— Aido-Sempai – gritaban todas al unisonó - denos un autógrafo por favor

— Claro – afirmo y empezó a dar autógrafos – oigan ya me tengo que ir

— Aido-Sempai estará mucho en Japón- preguntaron

— Un par de semanas todavía

— Y modelara más – dijeron esperanzadas -

— Probablemente pero no tengo las fechas, si me dan sus mails les mando la información o mejor entren a mi pagina y ahí verán todo lo que necesiten – pero antes de Aido terminara de hablar ya tenía en sus manos varias hojas con direcciones de correo – vaya muchas gracias ahora si me voy pero ya saben son mis favoritas – dijo, camino unos pasos, se giro y fingió dispararles. Todas gritaron a coro

— Aido Sempai es tan kawaii

Aido camino y vio las hojas en sus manos y se acordó de Kain ¿eso era lo que quería de él? solo un poco de atención pero ¿Por qué? , digo es guapo, sexy, salvajemente sexy pensó. Tal vez Takuma me pueda ayudar si, se dijo a sí mismo y con esa idea camino rumbo a la salida del autódromo.

Iba perdido en su mundo cuando un aroma conocido lo hizo detenerse, Himler pensó y así fue pero decidió ignorarlo hasta que

— Hola Hana no piensas saludarme - dijo un rubio platinado de unos 26 años y con una horrible marca en el rostro parándose enfrente de Aido - que mala educación

— Quítate

— No lo creo – gruño y lo tomo por el brazo – has pensado en lo que te propuse

— No tengo nada que pensar, te dije que no me interesa – dijo con firmeza y se soltó con brusquedad –

— Ni por tu padre él puede salir dañado en una de esas

— Ni por él , el sabe cuidarse de tipos como tú, así que si no me dejas en paz te arrepentirás - decía aido muy confiado decidido a irse –

— No lo creo – chasqueo los dedos y 6 tipos más aparecieron rodeando a aido

— No me asustan

— Pues deberías – sonrió con maldad Himler –

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

Aido despertaba algo confundido donde estaba esa no era su habitación ni del departamento en Tokio ni de su casa en Alemania , donde estaba y lo peor no era eso estaba desnudo que rayos había pasado, recordaba a Himler y que había peleado con ellos para poder alejarse cuando había llegado Akatsuki Sempai, si eso era Kain había llegado y, lo había ayudado, no mejor dicho rescatado, que genial, ahora era la damisela en peligro, bueno eso está bien él quería su atención pero como es que llego a esa cama y estaba desnudo y adolorido.

Aido Hizo funcionar su cerebro a todo vapor cuando de pronto recordó todo, fue claro demasiado claro por kami-sama había dormido con Kain Kiryuu o Akatsuki hay ya no sabía cómo se apellidaba, por dios, es que no era cierto o si

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y vio salir a Kain solo con una toalla o debería decir mini toalla en la cintura y secándose el cabello eso lo hizo sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello.

— Estas bien chiquito – pregunto Kain cuando lo vio todo rojo –

— Si – susurro –

Kain se acerco a él y puso la mano en la frente para verificar su temperatura y la toalla subió un poco mas dejando casi anda a la imaginación y Aido solo trago y puso su mano en el esculpido pecho de Kain.

— Akatsuki – gimió Aido cuando rozo la cálida piel –

— Anoche era Kain – sonrió Kain por lo hermoso que se veía aido todo sonrojado – o es que ya olvidaste los besos y las caricias – y lo beso tiernamente recostándolo.

Kain se había vuelto adicto a los besos inocentes de aido desde que los probo y quería besarlo nuevamente aunque cabe decir que mientras dormía le robo varios besos.

Se pregunto así mismo que le pasaba, el era un adulto, hombre maduro con responsabilidades no un hormonal adolecente y enamoradizo pero cuando vio a Aido en persona por primera vez y lo salvo de sus admiradoras solo pensaba en ese niño, por dios le llevaba 6 años pero en estos momentos no le importaba en lo mas mínimo la edad.

No puedo comprender lo que sentí con tu mirar

Pero desde aquel día no concibo concentrar

Fue una sonrisa dulce que no podre olvidar

Un amor en el fuego es difícil de explicar

Habían salido del autódromo todos mojados porque las alarmas contra incendio se habían activado después de defenderse de esos maleantes tendría que hablar con el Sensei con respecto a eso pero un gemido de Aido que estaba debajo suyo lo hizo recordar esos hermosos momentos.

FLASH BACK

— Gracias Akatsuki o debo decir kiryuu – Sempai - pregunto aido –

— No fue nada – respondió Kain con su típica seriedad – pero quienes eran esos tipos ven vamos a que te pongas ropa seca te puede hacer daño – dijo aunque mentalmente se golpeo son vampiros no se enferman pero esa mala costumbre de ser sobreprotector –

— Así está bien pero quiero saber cuál es su apellido, estoy confundido

— Mi nombre es kiryuu Kain el Akatsuki es mi apellido original pero Orez Kiryuu me adopto legalmente, quienes eran esos maleantes parecías conocerlos bien Hanabusa – gruño Kain pensando en que aido pudiera andar en malos pasos y saliera lastimado –

— Aido, mi nombre real es aido Cross peor me gusta el Hanabusa y si lamentablemente si los conozco, Chris y yo somos lo que los humanos llaman niños genio y terminamos la carrera a los 14 años me recibí de arquitecto y administrador de empresas además me gusta modelar

— Eso lo sé – dijo molesto Kain interrumpiéndolo mientras lo guiaba a la parte de arriba –

— Parece molestarle Akatsuki – Sempai

— No me cambies el tema quiénes son esos tipos

— Uf, Henri Himler estudio conmigo en el tronco común en la universidad pero empezó a andar en malos pasos y siempre quiso que bueno, que yo estuviera con él pero nunca lo hice, me amenazo varia veces con dañar a mi Outo-san pero - aido tomo aire - mi Outo-san me dijo que él podía defenderse y que tomara la decisión de lo que debía hacer pero por mí , después corrieron a Himler de la universidad y no supe mas de el hasta hoy. Y porque le molesta que modele soy tan malo haciéndolo – quiso saber Aido después de que termino su explicación es mas no sabía porque le estaba dando explicaciones

— No lo haces mal ese es el punto – dijo molesto y le quito a Aido el saco que le había puesto ya que traía ropa de lino y cuando los extintores se prendieron su ropa se mojo y se pego a su pequeño cuerpo y era una enorme tentación y lo desconcentraba para poder escapar sin provocar más daños en el autódromo –

— De verdad crees que modelo bien, gracia Akatsuki-Sempai - dijo e instintivamente se lanzo a sus brazos provocando que Kain se fuera para atrás y Aido cayó sobre él – yo, lo siento, Gomen ne – dijo un rubio todo rojo

Kain no soporto mas, Aido Hanabusa era la personificación de la inocencia y el pecado terrenal, creado como la tentación divina para hacer pecar al más santo y el no era ninguno y simplemente se sentó aun con Aido sobre sus piernas lo abrazo y beso cariñosa y tiernamente para ir intensificando el beso.

Aido no supo qué hacer Kain Akatsuki era tan hermoso y así de cerca sus ojos mostraban un fuego salvaje y pasional , trato de disculparse pero Kain no lo dejo y lo empezó a besar y Aido trato de regresarle el beso jamás había besado a nadie y menos así de apasionado y era tan deliciosamente gratificante.

La ropa mojada de Aido y su poder hicieron a Kain estremecerse de pasión y sus ojos se volvieron casi rojizos, parecían llamas bailando en el infierno de la lujuria, incitando a gozar del pecado de la carne hipnotizando a sus víctimas.

Kain acaricio la espalda de aido y lo vio cerrar sus ojos en placer mientras sus manos se acercaban a su rostro con cierto temor pero Kain no quería eso, quería sentir las pequeñas y frías manos de aido, necesitaba bajar su temperatura corporal que lo estaba consumiendo lentamente. Tomo las manos de Aido y las guío a la piel expuesta de su pecho.

Vuelvo a sentir por dentro una gran felicidad

Vuelvo a mirar el brillo intenso que tiene hoy

Con tu mirar me has vuelto a despertar el amor

Puedo dejar lo obscuro de mi vida hacia atrás

— Hazlo – ronroneo Kain –

— Akatsuki-Sempai – gimió Aido al sentir esa piel ardiente estremecerse bajo su tacto –

— Kain , Aido soy Kain – gruño y lo volvió a besar – Aido - repitió como un mantra el nombre de ese niño que lo volvió loco desde la primera vez que lo vio, dos años tratando de olvidar ese rostro de niño hermoso, de ese ángel de hielo.

La ropa de ambos desapareció y Kain los llevo a la cama, dejo a Aido investigar, que lo tocara como quisiera que se sintiera seguro de lo hacían que experimentara, era un niño tan hermoso.

Antes de conocerte me invadía la soledad

solo en una amargura copa y copa y nada mas

ahora que estas tan cerca si logro olvidar

esos momentos tristes que el pasado quedara

— Kain – llamo Aido – yo, yo…

— Estas seguro mi niño hermoso - pregunto Kain y aido asintió muy sonrojado

Kain había tenido que aguantar cada inocente caricia y controlarse para no saltarle encima eran años en abstinencia de caricias dulces y tímidas pero llenas de sentimientos sinceros.

Las palabras dejaron de ser necesarias, ambos estaban conectados por alguna fuerza extraña, Kain toco con maestría el cuerpo de aido haciéndolo gemir de placer, lo acaricio hasta excitarlo y hacerlo llegar a la locura llevándolo a su primer orgasmo de la noche y aido solo le beso con ardiente pasión como recompensa.

Su meta era hacerlo gozar tanto como fuera posible, no quería que rogara por mas no había necesidad él estaba para eso para satisfacerlo quería que esta primera vez la recordara con amor y fuera inolvidable no como la suya.

Los ojos de aido eran fuego azul y Kain supo que debía dar el siguiente paso se levanto y fue al baño por una botella de aceite para bebé, razón o motivo para ayudar a la penetración y no lastimarlo, no tenia lubricante a la mano, digo su vida sexual había sido heterosexual era y seria su único niño, repitió su mente.

Vuelvo a sentir por dentro una gran felicidad

Que lo triste ha quedado atrás

Acaricio la espalda baja de su niño con el aceite preparándolo amorosamente y lo ayudo a sentarse sobre sus piernas, lo dejaría auto penetrarse para que fueran a su ritmo, porque por Kain ya hubiera entrado y salido sin piedad.

Aido cerró los ojos en incomodidad porque a decir verdad no le dolía Kain era genial se estaba preocupando por él y eso lo hizo sentirse amado y deseado.

Una vez acoplados y con ayuda de Kain Aido empezó el sube y baja, Dios era delicioso, aido nunca pensó en estar con un hombre bueno Kain no era un hombre común era su demonio personal, porque a decir verdad asustaba un poco su naturaleza salvaje y era lo que le atraía más de él. Kain invirtió posiciones para tomar el miembro de aido y masturbarlo haciendo que gimiera de placer y terminara en su mano.

Se besaron con pasión desmedida y Kain lo acostó boca abajo y lo penetro, estiro sus brazos y los acaricio, beso su cuello y espalda sintiéndolo gruñir mientras entraba de una sola estocada llegando a su próstata y salía con calma agónica.

Vuelvo a sentir por dentro una gran felicidad

Que lo triste a quedado atrás

Vuelvo a sentir por dentro una gran felicidad

Antes me invadía la soledad

Pasaron largos minutos de autentica dicha para ambos sobre todo para Aido que sentía morirse de placer Dios nunca pensó que esto podría ser así, su primera vez estaba siendo avasalladoramente genial.

Kain lo recostó y se posiciono entre sus piernas y entro en el mirándolo con pasión, con deseo y porque no con amor y eso lo asusto por unos segundo pero aido se acerco a su cuello y lo beso preparándolo para morderlo.

— Hazlo - pido Kain en un gemido –

— En verdad puedo Kain – susurro aido –

— Si bebe todo lo que desees mi niño hermoso – gruño Kain – Dios

Aido lo mordió haciendo que Kain terminara dentro de él y ante la cálida sensación Aido llego a otro clímax aun más potente que los anteriores y se dejo caer agotado, Dios si así eran las sesiones de hacer el amor con Kain, era genial

Ambos se quedaron dormidos por un rato para después volver a hacer el amor toda la noche, una y otra vez sin descanso, Kain era un gran amante según podía decir aido.

Vuelvo a sentir por dentro una gran felicidad

Tu mirada me hizo cambiar

Vuelvo a sentir por dentro una gran felicidad

Vuelvo a sentir por dentro una gran felicidad

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Aido gimió al sentir el cuerpo húmedo de Kain sobre el suyo y los besos que le daba eran tan, Dios tan deliciosos que abrió su boca y le permitió a Kain profundizar el beso.

Del beso pasaron a las caricias tiernas y de esta a las apasionadas. Pronto ambos gemían de placer y empezaron haciendo el amor en la cama, siguieron por el tocador y acabaron en la tina del baño.

Se bañaron y arreglaron claro que Kain le prestó ropa ha Aido, la de él estaba sucia y arrugada y Aido más que feliz la acepto aunque tuvo que hacerle algunos ajustes rápidos.

Bajaron a comer algo y Kain se ofreció a llevar a aido al hotel porque tenía que verse con Chris

— Vamos te llevo – ofreció Kain y se encamino a la cochera seguido de aido quien vio una harley davidson y brinco de emoción –

— Es hermosa Kain me dejarías conducirla – puso su mejor sonrisa y ojitos suplicantes y se acerco a Kain lo jalo de la camisa para que se agachara y lo beso tiernamente-

— Hanabusa Eso se llama abuso de poder sabes – afirmo Kain abrazándolo por la cintura y dándole una de sus escasas pero sensuales sonrisas – y solo la podrás conducir si me das otro beso – dijo Kain cerca de la boca de Aido, que le estaba pasando con este niño parecía un tonto adolecente, cargo Aido mientras él se sentaba en la moto con aido a horcajadas – tienes permiso

Claro que si - aido gimió y lo beso apasionadamente quería mas de Kain mucho más

Después de una hora más llegaron al hotel

— Kain – dijo Aido todo rojo – fue fantástico

— Aido – susurro Kain –

— Bueno me voy y Kain, te amo – dijo Aido y espero la reacción de Kain fue quedarse sin habla, al final Aido le dio un fugaz beso antes de entrar a las instalaciones –

Kain se quedo de piedra y no supo que responder a ese te amo, que demonios había hecho si lo que necesitaba era desahogar sus necesidades sexuales hubiera ido a buscar a una sexo servidora o sexo servidor lo que fuera como había terminado haciéndole el amor insaciablemente ha Aido Hanabusa, porque lo había tomado tanto como ambos habían deseado, era un maldito bastardo por Dios y no solo eso había traicionado a Usagui.

Puso la moto en marcha y acelero saliendo de la ciudad yendo directamente a Osaka para pedir perdón por lo que acababa de hacer.

24


	7. Chapter 6

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**QUE PRECIO TIENE EL CIELO**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

**CAPITULO 6**

**¿QUE PRECIO TIENE EL CIELO?**

Kaname se había recuperado de la situación con Zero e iba a verlo en este momento para saber cómo seguía. Llego a la suite de los Kiryuu y toco al recibir el entren camino dentro de la habitación

— Lady Kiryuu buenos días – saludo un caballeroso Kaname –

— Buenos días Kaname ¿Cómo estas hijo? – dijo Shizuka algo triste, ya que ha intentado sacar a Zero de su habitación pero no puede y esta tan preocupada por su hijo – dime Kaname ¿vienes buscando a alguien?

— Si vengo a ver como sigue Zero, le sucede algo lady Kiryuu – pregunto Kaname –

— hay Kaname, Zero no quiere salir de su habitación, no come y ni siquiera a salido de la cama, ha estado allí durante todo el día sin hacer nada, y por más que he tratado que salga no quiere – dijo tristemente Shizuka – no sé qué le pasa, estoy preocupada

— si me permite pasar a verlo a lo mejor puedo averiguar que el sucede – pidió Kaname con su habitual tono calmado y sereno, aunque en realidad estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de Zero

— Hijo te lo agradecería mucho, pasa a verlo – dijo Shizuka viendo una esperanza en que Kaname pudiera sacar a su hijo de la habitación.

— Gracias con su permiso – dijo Kaname con una reverencia, camino a la habitación de su Zero y entro sin tocar si era verdad lo que Shizuka le había dicho seguro no abriría – Zero – lo llamo desde la entrada

Zero se tenso al sentir el aura de Kaname y al escuchar la aterciopelada voz del castaño llamándolo, pero no le respondió sin embargo no pudo evitar moverse tapándose más con las sabanas y las cobijas para ocultarse entre ellas.

— Porque me ignoras petite que te hice – dijo Kaname algo triste y sentándose junto a Zero en la cama – quieres que me vaya

— no – dijo bajito muy bajito pero sabe que Kaname lo escucho, quería decirle muchas cosas pero se siente tan culpable, había lastimado a Kaname por su imprudencia en el autódromo y eso no se lo perdonara nunca, como pudo ser capaz de lastimar a la persona que ama tanto.

— entonces petite que te sucede te sigues sintiendo mal, necesita más de mi sangre – pregunto Kaname con verdadera preocupación – Zero si quieres que me vaya dímelo pero déjame ver que estas bien por favor – susurro y lo abrazo lo mejor que pudo en esa posición

— Estoy bien – murmuro bajito – ya me siento bien – susurro – no quiero que te vayas – expreso recibiendo el abrazo de Kaname y se movió un poco para abrazarlo también, aunque no lo merezca no puede evitar querer todos esos abrazos del sangre pura

— En verdad Zero sabes que no me puedes mentir verdad – pregunto el castaño – siento que algo te pasa y quiero ayudarte somos uno recuerdas además lady Shizuka está preocupada – dijo sin más –a demás quiero ver si me acompañas al templo tzukimine – expreso besando el rostro de Zero sobre las sabanas

— ¿no estás enojado conmigo? – pregunto Zero con voz triste.

— Porque debería estarlo – dijo algo desorientado Kaname –

— Porque yo te lastime en el autódromo – dijo triste – yo, yo no te merezco – comento bajito.

— No seas tontito Zero – dijo con amor Kaname – no me lastimaste en el autódromo petite, pero el verte así deprimido si me lastima , no me gustas así – fingió enojarse pero sin dejar de abrazarlo

— claro que si te lastime, ¿acaso no estuviste en cama? - pregunto aun escondiendo su rostro entre las sabanas - yo... yo lo siento - se disculpo.

— Zero mírame – pido – por favor

Zero saco su cabeza lentamente por las sabanas y miro los ojos color vino de Kaname, esos sensuales ojos que lo dejaban sin habla siempre que se concentraba en ellos, era increíble que el siempre hacia todo lo que Kaname le pedía, sin importar el que y en cualquier situación, se supone que se había propuesto no sacar la cabeza de su escondite, pero ahí está mirando a los ojos a aquel sexy castaño.

— Me amas – pregunto Kaname –

— Con toda mi alma – confeso el peli plata aun perdido en los ojos color vino de Kaname -

— Entonces que hubieras hecho tu en mi lugar me hubieras dejado a mi suerte, me hubieras dejado solo - expreso Kaname –

— Claro que no, te hubiera dado toda mi energía y mi fuerza con tal que a ti no te pase nada – dijo seguro – pero no es lo mis…

— Si, si es lo mismo, yo daría mi vida por ti, somos uno Zero y me duele que no lo entiendas, me duele tu dolor, si algo te llegara a pasar no se qué haría y no me gusta que te culpes de esa manera – dijo con firmeza separándose de Zero – porque entonces yo no debería estar aquí, debería estar escondido en una cueva me has salvado de Kaito varias veces así que el que no te merece soy yo – Kaname giro su rostro era penoso recordar esas situaciones

— Pero yo no quiero que nada malo te pase, te amo, yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti – expreso saliéndose de la cama para pararse enfrente de Kaname, lo malo era que solo estaba con el pantalón del pijama y su pecho estaba desnudo, pero pensándolo bien eso podría llegar a ser bueno.

— Ni yo sin ti Zero, eres la luz que ilumina mi vida – dijo Kaname algo distraído por el pecho de su niño frente a él - ya no pienses en eso anímate me acompañas a desayunar tengo hambre – susurro Kaname y jalo a Zero de la cintura pegando su rostro el abdomen bien esculpido de su pequeño esposo

— hai – acepto Zero con una sonrisa – te amo – profeso el peli plata y acaricio los cabellos castaños de Kaname - ¿tú te sientes bien? – pregunto soltando un suspiro al sentir el rostro de Kaname tan cerca de su estomago, si Kaname se enterara que su abdomen es sensible de seguro lo usaría para su provecho es mejor no decirle nada por ahora

— Si estoy perfectamente – susurro Kaname frotando su mejilla en el estómago de Zero, la piel era tan suave y olía delicioso, parecía un lindo gatito frotándose contra su dueño, se giro y le dio un tierno beso – mejor que nunca, entonces saldrás conmigo a dar la vuelta o nos quedamos aquí – dijo en tono malicioso –

— Creo que la vuelta – dijo estremeciéndose de placer al sentir el beso de Kaname en su estomago, Dios su estomago era demasiado sensible con eso ya comenzaba a excitarse pero no, no podían hacerlo aquí, aquí estaba Shizuka y los podía escuchar pero era injusto que solo es se quedara con las ganas.

Zero sonrió maliciosamente y se soltó un poquito del agarre de Kaname y en forma inocente y sin que Kaname pensara que lo hizo apropósito toco el miembro del castaño pero saco la mano de allí casi de inmediato.

— perdón no fue mi intensión – dijo y se dio vuelta para ir a buscar algo a su closet para vestirse.

Kaname se levanto de la cama y alcanzo a Zero en el closet y lo abrazo por la espalda y acaricio su sensible estómago porque si se dio cuenta de eso.

— A donde quieres ir petite – ronroneo en su oído - quieres que te espere aquí y le hago compañía a mi suegra – le susurro al oído – y si te perdono

Zero se estremeció en los brazos de Kaname al sentir aquella caricia Dios está seguro que Kaname se dio cuenta que es su punto débil pero no puede hacer nada ahora, maldición se está excitando y si se excita más le dará lo mismo que su madre los pueda escuchar, al diablo con la moral, se dijo a sí mismo y se dio vuelta entre los brazos de Kaname y lo beso con pasión pasado sus brazos por el cuello de Kaname y sus manos se enredaron en el cabello castaño sedoso de Kaname.

— Zero – gimió Kaname sin poder contenerse – creo que iré a ver a tu mama, mientras te cambias – dios pensó Kaname se estaba delatando – porque ni pienses que saldrás así de sensual – susurro y volvió a besar a su Zero , dios este niño ero tan delicioso

— uhm… ¿Por qué te quiere ir? – Pregunto Zero en un mohín – cobarde – murmuro bajito pero sabe que Kaname lo escucho al fin de cuenta están aun abrazados.

— Zero le sonrió y llevo su boca al cuello de Kaname y comenzó a besarlo en el área de mordedura sabe que eso le gusta a Kaname y que provoca placer porque cuando Kaname le hace eso mismo en el cuello también le da escalofríos de placer.

— No es cobardía es – gimió – sensatez, Zero – susurro Kaname y junto mas sus cuerpos comenzando a besarle el cuello también, al diablo con la sensatez no quería irse quería tomar a Zero ahí junto al closet – te amo tanto petite

— Yo también – ronroneo – pero… ¿ya no quieres ir con mi madre? – pregunto divertido aguantando sus gemidos – sabes que puede venir a ver qué está pasando, porque que yo recuerde uhm… metemos mucho ruido – dijo rojo como un tomate.

— Eres cruel conmigo – dijo besándolo apasionadamente – no tardes petite porque si lo haces regresare y te hare el amor aunque tu mamá se entere – amenazo Kaname sensualmente y rozo sus caderas para alejarse de Zero y antes de salir tomo una bocanada de aire - no tardes

Zero después de vestirse salió de su habitación con una sonrisa y saludo a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y luego le dijo que saldría con Kaname que le enseñaría la ciudad, sabe que le mintió pero que más le podría decir madre, "saldré con Kaname a hacer el amor por ahí" si como no.

Después de que le dijo aquello a su madre salió del hotel con Kaname realmente no sabía dónde iban a ir

— Kaname ¿a dónde vamos? – pregunto Zero.

— Es una sorpresa – dijo un misterioso Kaname llegando a un auto deportivo – conduciré hoy te parece bien – anuncio mientras le abría la puerta a Zero de un mustang convertible negro -

— uhm una sorpresa? - murmuro para sí y entro al auto - ¿donde es? - pregunto curioso - dime por favor - pidió - y yo uhm ... te digo o hago algo que tú quieras

— en serio te estás vendiendo a un demonio Zero – gruño Kaname y lo beso apasionadamente para separarse después y arrancar el automóvil haciendo rugir sus 350 HP – vamos a tomoeda al templo Tzukimine – dijo y puso su mano en el muslo de Zero – ponte el cinturón

— uhm al templo? - pregunto mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad - para qué? - cuestiono - y no me importa venderme a un demonio si ese demonio eres tu - le sonrió.

— Y si te digo que para casarnos mi bello ángel – ronroneo Kaname mientras subía la mano por el muslo de Zero hasta llegar a la altura de la ingle mientras cambiaba la velocidad con la otra mano

— ¿casar... nos? - pregunto dudoso- nosotros? en un templo? - dijo Zero sorprendido y luego se miro para ver su vestimenta, mientras intentaba no gemir por las atenciones de Kaname en su ingle - pero no estoy vestido para la ocasión - murmuro - espera nosotros ya nos casamos - murmuro

— Si, nosotros, ¿o no te gustaría hacerlo por las leyes humanas también? – dijo Kaname con un poco de tristeza , sin quitar su mano de la ingle de Zero y la acercaba más a su hombría -

— en serio? - pregunto alegre - pero Kana yo no estoy vestido para la ocasión, me tenias que decir para estar presentable, uhm... en verdad nos casaremos por las leyes humanas? - pregunto - Kaname tu si sabes cómo hacerme feliz

— y el verte feliz me hace feliz a mí y por lo demás no te preocupes tu solo disfruta el viaje , en la guantera hay cd si quieres poner música – dijo Kaname pasando un brazo por los hombros de Zero para que se acerara a él – te quiero mucho petite

— yo también te quiero bueno yo te amo Kaname – le sonrió el peli plata y beso el cuello del castaño – ¿Kaname tendremos luna de miel? Pero en verdad no estoy vestido para la ocasión – murmuro – digo mírame estoy con unos jeans una playera y una chaqueta de cuero no creo que la gente se case así

— Te vez hermoso así Zero – sonrió Kaname y suspiro por el beso en su cuello – confía en mi además no importa como estemos vestidos o por lo menos para mí – afirmó Kaname cambiando la velocidad a cuarta - y la luna de miel si claro que al tendremos quieres que la planeemos o te sorprendo amor – giro su rostro para buscar los labios de Zero – te amo

— uhm quiero ir a uhm… Italia – dijo Zero besando los labios de Kaname – y si confió en ti – le sonrió – también podemos ir a Venecia o uhm… ¿Inglaterra?

— Tus deseos son mis órdenes petite, oye te vez algo pálido que desayunaste - pregunto preocupado Kaname

— uhm... em... te desayune a ti - ronroneo - ¿adónde iremos primero? - pregunto cambiando de tema

— hay Zero sabes que me preocupa que no te alimentes bien – dijo con seriedad Kaname – espera – quito su brazo de los hombros de Zero y lo paso a la parte de atrás soltando el volante y pasando una pequeña petaca al frente y entregándosela a Zero , la petaca contenía un sándwich de queso manchego el favorito de Zero y una malteada de fresa – para ti

— uhm… Zero vio el sándwich y se le hizo agua la boca pero al ver la malteada se le revolvió el estomago y se la entrego de vuelta a Kaname – se ve uhm… no se me antoja eso huele feo – dijo y luego regreso a su pan y lo mordió y sintió que estaba comiendo algo hecho por los mismos ángeles, delicioso.

— Te gusto el sándwich – pregunto Kaname –

— Delicioso – ronroneo – gracias Kaname – dijo besándole la mejilla – ¿y no tienes más? – pregunto ilusionado

— En serio vaya pensé que no habían quedado bien es la primera vez que hago sándwich – sonrío Kaname – oye pero y la malteada que tiene de raro yo la probé y estaba comestible – dijo pensativo Kaname y pasando su brazo nuevamente hacia atrás y sacando una maleta con más sándwiches – come los que quieras

— Gracias Kaname – sonrió al ver más sándwich - y lo de la malteada uhm no lo sé normalmente me gusta pero hoy no la quiero ver – dijo pero luego se sintió mal al darse cuenta que Kaname la había preparado – pero sabes la probare – le sonrió y miro la malteada la tomo y se la llevo a la boca…

— no es necesario que te la tomes Zero te puede hacer mal , además aquí entre nos solo se hacer sándwich de queso – se sonrojo – la malteada me la tomare yo en todo caso hay una botella de agua en la guantera –

— Entonces no la hiciste tu – pregunto dejando la malteada donde estaba suspirando aliviado – pero los sándwich están deliciosos – dijo mordiéndolo y saboreando el delicioso queso machego.

Kaname negó con la cabeza y sonrió tiernamente su Zero se veía como un niño comiendo golosinas pero al verdad que a los sándwich no eran de su agrado pero sabía que a Zero le encantaban.

Después de eso la plática fue amena y trivial haciendo el camino a Tomoeda tranquilo llegando en la mitad del tiempo ya que Kaname conducía demasiado rápido haciendo rugir el motor de su mustang. Una vez hubieron llegado se dirigieron las oficinas del templo.

Kaname tomo a Zero de la mano y noto que el temblaba ligeramente

— Zero estas bien – pregunto Kaname – podemos dejarla para después cuando estés seguro de…..

— estoy seguro Kaname solo estoy ansioso – le interrumpió y lo miro a los ojos para que viera que no le estaba mintiendo.

— De verdad – sonrió Kaname y lo abrazo cuando una voz los interrumpió –

— Kuran – sama buenos días – dijo un monje –

— Hermano buenos días, el es Zero mi persona especial – dijo con orgullo Kaname –

— Hola Zero – saludo - están seguros de lo que desean hacer – pregunto el monje –

— Buenos días – dijo Zero – yo estoy muy seguro que deseo estar con Kaname toda mi vida – dijo sonrojado.

— Yo también hermano

— Bueno en ese caso síganme por favor – pidió el monje al llegar al templo central le indico a Kaname una habitación y guío a Zero a otra

— Zero – kun aquí encontraras lo necesario regresare por ti en 5 min – dijo y salió dejando a Zero dentro de la pequeña habitación –

Zero entro a la habitación y vio un futon y se fue donde el futon y recogió el yukata que estaba sobre ella la lo vio y quedo maravillado era un yukata negro y el obi era violeta como sus ojos, era hermoso se quedo unos segundos viéndolo embobado y luego recordó que solo tenía 5 minutos; el peli plata se saco la ropa y se puso el yukata sonriendo y luego el obi, se acerco a un espejo que está allí y se miro a sí mismo, luego tomo los tatamis y se los puso, luego se arreglo un poco el cabello.

El monje llego y no pudo dejar de apreciar lo bien que se veía el joven de cabello plateado y le indico que lo siguiera, después de caminar un poco llegaron al lugar de la ceremonia y Kaname ya lo estaba esperando el yukata de Kaname era de los que se usan para las artes marciales igual en color negro con el obi color vino al ver a Zero se sonrojo se veía hermoso su pequeño elfo dios estaba para comérselo y le tendió la mano para que se acercara

Zero tomo la mano de Kaname acercándose a él con un sonrisa y sonrojado, Dios Kaname se veía completamente hermoso aunque todo lo que usara Kaname lo hacía verse hermoso, realmente no entiende como alguien como Kaname se fijo en el pero ahora solo puede disfrutar esa decisión. Al fin de cuenta el amor era mutuo.

La ceremonia fue sencilla hicieron sus votos e hicieron el tradicional ritual de té para después sellar su compromiso con un casto beso y las felicitaciones del monje quien los invito a visitar del festival que empezaba desde temprano.

Sin cambiarse ambos llegaron a la zona del festival ya había instalados algunos puestos de comida y venta de artículos pero había algo que sabía que a Zero el fascinaría igual que a él un puesto de libros de todas clases, que iban desde literatura clásica, universal, romántica hasta mangas.

Ahí se dirigieron tomados de la mano lo bueno es que no hacía mucho sol ya que Kaname aun nos e recuperaba del todo de su desgaste de energía y el sol le molestaba como todo buen vampiro

Zero va de la mano con Kaname y cuando llegaron al puesto de libros tomo un libro y comenzó a leer el dorso y luego lo dejo en donde estaba no le había llamado la atención, luego miro a Kaname para ver qué libro iba a ver, por lo general a él le gusta todo tipo de libro pero ya tiene la mayoría en casa así que verlos allí en el puesto no le significaba nada porque ya los tenia, muy poco no tenia pero era por bueno simplemente no le llamaban la atención o porque no vivió en las manos de maría o de Ichiru, en fin, prefiere ver qué tipo de libros le gusta a Kaname, de seguro debe ser algo muy interesante.

Kaname estaba observando un libro de ciencia ficción que él había llamado la atención y uno de mecánica uno para modificar su auto y otro para distraerse si genial pero volteo a ver los rompecabezas había uno de unos elfos, vaya que coincidencia pensó 20,000 piezas si lo comprara y le pedirá a Zero que le ayude a armarlo será muy entretenido.

— Algo de tu interés amor – susurro Kaname en el odio de Zero –

— no realmente, los tengo todos – respondió con sinceridad - ¿y a ti te interesa algo? – pregunto con curiosidad volteando la cabeza para darle un casto beso en los labios a Kaname

— si - dijo Kaname – tu

— bueno tu también me llamas la atención – ronroneo – pero ya me tienes – dijo con una sonrisa.

— Y tu a mí, pienso comprar un rompecabezas para distraerme un rato te gustaría armarlo conmigo - dijo sensualmente llevando a Zero a donde estaban estos -

— por supuesto – acepto el peli plata caminando al lado de Kaname – ¿cual compraremos?

— ese de ahí - dijo señalando la caja más grande - me recuerda a ti

Zero le sonrió y miro la caja, era de unos elfos de cabello plateado, y era uno de 20 mil piezas de seguro entre ambos no se demoraran mas de unas horas claro si es que no se ponen a hacer otras cosas un poco más interesantes.

— Entonces compremos ese y ese - dijo apuntando a otro que era de vampiros - ese me recuerda a ti mi caballero vampiro. - susurro bajito.

— Zero -llamo Kaname - te encuentras bien , si quieres que nos vamos - di algo decaído Kaname

— no - respondió - me quiero quedar pero tengo un poco de hambre - dijo mirando los ojos vinos de su amante - si me compras algo para comer - pidió con una sonrisa - o prefieres que te coma a ti? - pregunto apegándose al cuerpo de y besando su cuello - porque a mí no me importaría comerme este manjar que tengo delante de mi - ronroneo pasando su lengua por el cuello de Kaname, realmente no le interesa que la gente los vea al fin de cuenta son esposos por las leyes humanas y las leyes vampira, dios eso lo hace tan pero tan feliz

— Zero – gimió Kaname - vamos a que comas algo, mira por allá pero hay que lavarnos las manos - dijo Kaname tomando sus libros y sus rompecabezas y pagándolos –

Tomo la mano de Zero y lo llevo a servicio de caballeros para lavarse las manos pero apenas entraron y ya lo tenía acorralado contra la puerta de los baños, besando sus labios o mejor dicho devorándolos

Zero sonrió y devolvió el beso con necesidad dios esto era el cielo por fin esta besando a Kaname y tal vez pueden hacer algo mas en verdad lo necesita ha tratado de controlarse desde la mañana y si que era difícil no sabe cómo se controlo tanto. el peli plata llevo una de sus manos al cabello de mientras que la otra se encargaba de sacarle el obi de para deshacerse del yukata, cuando lo logro se lo saco y lo tiro a un lado del baño y luego comenzó a sacarle el yukata a con delicadeza pero a vez con rapidez, necesitaba tocar a su amante y mucho, en el momento que logro su cometido sonrió y dejo de besar los labios del purasangre y llevo sus labios a los hombros del vampiro entre sus brazos besándolos con devoción

— mm? - pregunto mientras seguía besando los hombros de Kaname y luego dejo de hacerlo y lo miro para después comenzar a trazar un camino de besos hasta el límite que marca los bóxer, Zero sonrió y beso el miembro de Kaname por encima de la tela provocándolo, dios no sabe cómo es que está haciendo esto y en un baño público pero le gusta y mucho

Kaname trato de no gemir sonoramente pero Zero lo estaba volviendo loco y mando toda su cordura derechito al hotel, tomo a Zero por los hombros y sin más lo levanto lo giro y lo recargo en el lavabo y beso su cuello pasando sus afilados colmillos por la zona de la mordida Zero intento voltearse pero Kaname no se lo permitió y acerco a su hombría al cuerpo de su Zero, quería oírlo gemir.

— petite me enloqueces – gruño Kaname mientras metía sus manos por entre el yukata tocando la pálida piel de su pequeño esposo -

— Hazme el amor kana - pidió Zero evitando gemir aunque quería estar desnudo y que sus pieles se rozaran, quería hacer el amor con Kaname y todo lo que con lleva eso - Kaname - gimió al fin cuando sintió las manos de Kaname en su piel.

Kaname oyó la petición de su Zero y bajo una de sus manos para acariciar la pierna del peli plata y la subió lentamente hasta la ingle y moviéndola hasta la cara interior del muslo topándose con los bóxers de Zero.

Mientras su otra mano seguía acariciando el pecho de Zero y uno de sus pezones que ya estaba duro igual que su miembro movió la mano desde la hombría de Zero hasta su trasero y al subió hasta encontrar el resorte de los bóxers con algo de desesperación los rasgo sin más y acaricio aquel pequeño y redondo trasero que era solo suyo por la eternidad deteniéndose en la entrada

— Kaname - gimió el peli plata abrazando fuertemente al castaño - por favor, desnúdame - suplico - hazme tuyo

Kaname ni tarde ni perezoso deshizo el nudo del obi (qué bueno que no es un obi para mujer porque si no ya lo hubiera rasgado) levanto a Zero en brazos y con sus poderes atranco al puerta y llego a uno de los privados mientras caminaba preparaba a Zero con delicadeza y rapidez el también estaba algo desesperado, lo bueno de su poder es que podía mover cosas con la mente así que logro liberar su hombría sin dejar de atender a su Zero.

Se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro y empezó a bajar a Zero sobre su hombría poco a poco para no lastimarlo mientras el mismo se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar por la hermosa sensación que le provocaba la situación. Se acerco a los labios de Zero y los beso con urgencia

— Zero – gimió Kaname – estás bien

Zero se estremeció ante las atenciones de Kaname, era todo tan, tan delicioso que no podía evitar querer mas, luego cuando comenzó a prepararlo trato de no gemir pero no pudo aguantar mucho sin hacerlo, pero cuando lo posiciono sobre su miembro dios eso era el cielo y ahí tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir por la maravillosa sensación.

— hai - dijo Zero moviéndose lentamente por el miembro de Kaname - hazme gemir -pidió en forma lujuriosa-

— Zero – gruño Kaname al sentir su miembro rodeando por el calor del cuerpo de Zero subió sus caderas hasta tocar fondo – te amo tanto - susurro y acerco su boca a su cuello dando pequeñas mordidas pero sin perforar la piel y acariciaba la espalda del peli plata con sus uñas ligeramente crecidas , movía sus caderas hacia arriba tratando de tocar el punto sensible de Zero una de sus manos llego al miembro de Zero y acaricio exclusivamente la punta

Zero comenzó a gemir sonoramente cuando Kaname toco aquel punto en su interior y más cuando el castaño comenzó a acariciar la punta de su miembro dios sí que era delicioso esto era el mismo cielo.

— Kaname - gimió Zero - te amo - dijo pasando sus manos por el cuello de y llevando sus manos al cabello del castaño acariciándolo lentamente y con amor.

— Por kami - gruño kaname a pesar de estar en una situación algo incomoda - no hagas eso - ronroneo

— que cosa? - pregunto con inocencia mientras besaba el cuello de Kaname y seguía acariciando los cabellos de Kaname

— Zero – dijo Kaname en advertencia, dios tenía que seguir atrancando la puerta y se está perdiendo en las sensaciones que le provoca Zero - por dios - hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y de un rápido movimiento se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado y llego al lavabo, acostó a Zero sin salir de él y empezó a acariciar su estomago con la mano que tenia libre

Zero se estremeció al sentir las caricias de en su estomago dios no sabía si se iba poder a controlar, le encantan pero por kami.

— Kaname - gimió en voz alta – Kaname por favor - suplico arqueando la espalda -

Kaname salió de Zero y entro en un rápido movimiento tocando el punto sensible de su Zero y se acerco a su cuello para morderlo mientras hacía movimiento de sube y baja sobre el miembro su Zero.

— Zero puedo – gimió Kaname quería el permiso para poder morderlo y culminar

— hai - asintió sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban ante el inminente clímax - yo.. ya no... aguanto

Kaname no espero más y preparo el cuello de Zero y enterró sus colmillos con extrema lentitud sintiendo a Zero arquear la espalda y expuso el mismo su cuello quería la mordida de Zero y con un gruñido dio una estocada profunda en ese hermoso cuerpo.

Zero se estremeció al sentir la tortuosa mordida de Kaname para después arquear la espalda y al ver la invitación de Kaname el también se acerco a su cuello y lo mordió lentamente volviendo a arquearse al sentir la profunda estocada llegando al final con un gruñido pero siguió enterrando sus colmillos en aquella maravillosa piel y comenzó a beber lentamente y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Kaname otra vez.

Kaname llego a su clímax ante la inminente mordida y las hermosas caricias de Zero sobre su cabello y termino dentro de su petite

— je te aime petite , mon aime - gimió Kaname con el poco aliento que le quedaba – eres fantástico Zero – le dijo besándolo al separarse de su cuello –

Después de su fantástico encuentro en el baño de caballeros Zero y Kaname salían como si nada ya que Zero se moría aun de hambre y urgió a Kaname a ir a comer ramen tenía un raro antojo de ramen.

Kaname lo complació como siempre pero la comida china no era muy de su agrado aunque no negó que el gusto pero él prefiere otra clase de comida no es una buena carne bañada en vino tinto un vino de sangre y no se algo dulce para finalizar pero por Zero comería lo que fuera aunque su estomago estaba todo revuelto.

Después de comer Kaname lo invito al cine aun había tiempo antes de regresar a Tokio y prepararse para salir llamaría a el aeropuerto para que prepararan el jet privado de los Kuran.

Zero salió del cine algo alucinado habían ido a ver una película francesa ahí se entero que Kaname es cinéfilo y que sus preferencias son el cine internacional en este caso francés. La película se llamo el beso francés y bueno la trama era buena aunque demasiado realista para su gusto.

El viaje de regreso fue muy como decirlo inquietante, caluroso y porque no excitante. Kaname manejaba con una sola mano ya que la otra la traía en la pierna de Zero por debajo del yukata e igual Zero en cierto momento Kaname detuvo el mustang y se abalanzo sobre Zero y se acariciaron por largos minutos antes de llegar al hotel para cambiarse.

Kaname se tele transporto a la recamara de Zero pero antes de seguir con lo que hacían en el carro se despidió del quedaron de verse y se fue a su recamara de la misma forma.

No era buena idea que los vieran con yukatas ceremoniales habían llegado al acuerdo de que aun no era tiempo además estaba el posible compromiso con las shirabuki

-0-

Zero está llegando al despacho de sus padres y sabe que Ichiru está con ellos, si él fue el que los reunió allí para hablar con ellos, claro no les dirá que se caso con Kaname porque de seguro a su padre le da un infarto junto a Shizuka y a Ichiru bueno de seguro querrá matar a Kaname

Zero movió la cabeza negativamente y suspiro al ver la puerta del despacho de sus padre golpeo delicadamente la puerta y espero el pase de sus padres y cuando lo escucho entro a la habitación con tranquilidad y saludo a Orez con un abrazo y a Shizuka con un beso en la mejilla y a Ichiru uhm también con un abrazo.

— papá - llamo Zero

— que sucede Zero, porque la urgencia de reunirnos - pregunto Orez con cierta premura

— uhm es que tengo que salir de viaje - dijo sin rodeos

— De viaje a donde – pregunto Shizuka apenas en la mañana lo veía apático y sin ganas de nada –

— Zero no creo que sea conveniente en este momento – dijo Orez con autoridad - si nos dices el problema tal vez se pueda resolver desde aquí

— a donde iras Zero? - pregunto Ichiru

— emm... al hotel de Italia, digo emm... hay un problema con uhm... con... el restorant y necesitan mi presencia allí y también hay un pequeño problema con el hotel pero yo lo arreglare - dijo inventando lo mejor posible su excusa.

— ¿un problema con el hotel? - pregunto Ichiru sin entender nada - ¿y el restorant? yo no he recibido...

Zero miro a Ichiru para que se callara.

Ichiru suspiro y se quedo callado pero no se iba a quedar sin una buena explicación apenas este a solas con Zero le pedirá una buena explicación

— Puede ir Shiki o Kain incluso iré personalmente no debes – Orez detuvo su solicitud pensando las palabras adecuadas para que Ichiru no se entere de la enfermedad de Zero - alejarte de Japón

— Si hijo – intervino Shizuka – por favor

— emm... no hay problema papá yo puedo ir, digo quiero ir a comprar unas cosas a Italia también - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿y algo que Ichiru quiere verdad ichi?

— emm... yo... - Ichiru miro a su hermano que le pedía apoyo con la mirada y suspiro - si, por favor tráeme lo que te pedí Zero - dijo con una sonrisa - papá no creo que haya problema que Zero vaya, al fin de cuenta ya esta grande ya sabe cuidarse solo

— me niego Zero , no debes viajar y tú lo sabes – dijo con enfado Shizuka – Orez – llamo a su esposo

— Zero – llamo Orez – de verdad tu mama está preocupada por este viaje relámpago, que puede ser tan importante y urgente

— emmm... - Zero no sabía qué hacer tenía que salir con una buena excusa para irse de luna de miel con Kaname pero que-

— mamá, padre, Zero puede encargarse de este problema confíen en el, aparte él se sabe cuidar solo ya esta grande, deberían dejar de sobreprotegerlo - dijo Ichiru rodando los ojos - y si es muy pero muy importante su viaje, un empresario muy conocido quiere comprar unas acciones al restorant de Zero pero... digamos que ese empresario no es de muy buena fama entonces los representantes legales de Italia no saben qué hacer y por eso tiene que ir Zero para explicarle el porqué no puede vender esas acciones, no es verdad Zero?

Zero miro a su hermano sorprendido, Dios Ichiru era un experto mintiendo, eso era sorprendente pero está seguro que querrá algo a cambio por esta ayuda bueno eso luego lo verán era mejor seguirle el juego.

— si mamá, papá es muy importante este viaje debo hacerlo

— lo vez que vaya Shiki el que se encargue – dijo Shizuka no quería que su niño saliera y si le daba otra crisis por suerte esta vez estuvo el joven Kuran que si no quien sabe que hubiera sido de uno de sus bebes – sabes que el lleva todos los asuntos legales , no creo que niño sea tan mal hermano para no apoyarte Zero

— Zero ya que insiste que te acompañen Shiki y Kain - agrego Orez –

— Shiki no irá - dijo Ichiru con seriedad - el, él tiene cosas que hacer conmigo, digo aquí - dijo el menor de los gemelos.

Zero miro a Ichiru algo sorprendido pero omitió ese comentario.

— uhm... kain no puede viajar tiene... emm... tiene una operación si, una operación para esta semana.

Orez sabía que Zero tramaba algo no nada era su padre y era igual de obstinado que Ichiru y esta discusión era tonta , sus hijos eran empresarios y no podían estar a disposición de los permisos de sus padres, admite que está preocupado pero según le dijo Shizuka había salido en la mañana con el joven Kuran

— De acuerdo Zero ya no son unos niños y saben lo que hacen – dijo con seriedad Orez – espero que sus asuntos se arreglen y eso va para los dos y espero sus informes este fin de semana – dijo por finiquitada la platica Orez y tomo a Shizuka de la mano y se al llevo antes de que siguiera con la discusión

Ichiru sonrió al ver como sus padres se fueron y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación para obstruir la puerta, era hora de la conversación con su lindo hermanito.

— Zero - llamo tranquilamente - ahora dime porque tu urgencia por ir a Italia.

— Yo urgencia en realidad no hay urgencia - dijo Zero fingiendo ignorancia -

— ¿en serio? - pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa -

— En serio, bueno Ichiru me voy tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Zero caminando hacia la puerta como si nada –

— ni creas que te escaparas tan fácilmente, porque si no hay urgencia le dirá a nuestro padre que la cirugía de Kain es mentira y que no existe ningún empresario que quiere comprar acciones - dijo serio y obstruyendo la salida.

— Ichiru – gimió Zero – a esos e le llama chantaje sabías y está penado por la ley – Zero movió al cabeza negativamente – iré a ver a alguien muy importante para mi ichi así que ya me tengo que ir , gracias por la ayuda te traeré algo de Italia

— uhm eres un enojón Zero, procura recordarme que no te vuelva a ayudar - dijo serio y enojado - solo quería saber, yo también me voy - dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

— Mira quién habla de ser enojón , ya te dije que voy a ver a alguien pero aun no quiero que nadie sepa quién es recuerda que hay un posible enlace matrimonial con las shirabuki y bueno soy un poco supersticioso , pero cuando esta situación se pueda dar a conocer tú serás el primero en saberlo confía en mi Ichi – sonrió Zero con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos – anda ichi o acaso yo me moleste porque no dejaste ir a Shiki conmigo a Italia , es temporada baja y no hay mucho trabajo pero confió en tus razones, se que ustedes dos traen algo entre manos los conozco no por nada son mis hermanitos y lo peor es que nunca me invitan a sus travesuras – dijo Zero un poco triste de repente - no quiero irme y que te quedes enojado Ichi

— uhm, tampoco querías que Shiki fuera así que no creo que te interese aparte, solo te ayude a deshacerte de uno de ellos - dijo aun dándole la espalda - yo me encargue de Shiki y tu de Kain ¿no?, aparte no estamos tramando ninguna travesura y si no te invitamos es porque tú eres el... que importa simplemente no queremos meterte en problemas con nuestro padre - dijo caminando - y no estoy enojado.

— Y tu como sabes que no quería que Shiki fuera conmigo hace mucho que no salimos juntos – dijo Zero ya empezando a molestarse porque el siempre lo apoya sin ninguna explicación y aunque es cortante nunca le da la espalda ni se enoja – y yo soy el que dímelo – pregunto Zero – tu no entiendes nada y si estas molesto yo soy tu gemelo y por eso y como me importas yo siento tu molestia pero no me dejas acercarme a ti , nunca lo haces – dijo Zero en un jadeo y con la voz entrecortada – me tengo que ir, haz lo que quieras a veces eres tan imposible - gruño Zero pero se detuvo a tomar aire, porque de pronto sintió ganas de llorar y sin mas salió de la habitación -

Ichiru agacho la cabeza cuando vio que su hermano salió enfadado, esto era perfecto ahora se había peleado con su otro hermano ahora solo le faltaba Kain, y si sigue así de seguro también terminara peleado con él, suspiro y salió de la habitación rumbo a su habitación, no quería seguir a Zero porque sabe que esto terminara peor que antes.

Zero camino rumbo a su habitación saco sus papeles como pasaporte y visa tomo un saco y se encamino rumbo al estacionamiento donde tenía que verse con Kaname, quería llegar antes que él para relajarse un poco siempre era lo mismo con Ichiru en verdad no lo entendía. Llego al último nivel del estacionamiento y corrió hasta el primero eso haría que se calmara antes de ver a Kaname.

Kaname se apresuro a llegar al punto de reunión algo andaba mal con Zero sentía el lazo algo turbado y no sabía que era así que se apresuro y lo vio ahí algo agitado y con la cabeza agachada

— Petite que te pasa – pregunto preocupado Kaname –

— uhm... Kaname - dijo tomando una respiración profunda - no es nada no te preocupes, nos vamos ahora - pidió.

— Claro amor pero que tienes estas pálido – dijo y lo abrazo para guiarlo al coche –

— me pelie con ichiru - dijo triste.

Kaname se quedo estático por unos segundos no sabía bien que decir el en su vida se había peleado con Chris adoraba a su hermanito y la verdad cabe decirlo Chris es un santo con él, porque de que hizo travesuras las hizo y más cuando Aido estaba presente eran dinamita

— petite animo ya verás que todo se resolverá – dijo Kaname abrazándolo y pegándolo a su cuerpo - supongo que es normal las peleas pero si quieres yo lo regaño – dijo Kaname en tono juguetón y haciéndole cosquillas a Zero en el estomago –

Zero sonrió y luego abrazo mas a Kaname

— es mejor que no me toques el estomago o yo me vengare - susurro juguetón - y si son demasiado normales en nosotros pero Ichiru... Ichiru es imposible

— no te tengo miedo Kiryuu – ronroneo Kaname mientras tomaba a Zero en brazos y se tele transportaba a el aeropuerto más precisamente a uno de los baños de la zona vip – y lo alzo un poco y le beso el estomago

— ahh - gimió sonoramente el peli plata - Kaname, es injusto - susurro llevando una de sus manos al cabello de su amante acariciándolos lentamente - te gusta - pregunto olvidándose completamente del tema de Ichiru

— Que – pregunto Kaname tratando de no gemir – tu o que me acaricies el cabello – gruño sensualmente – deja de hacer eso estamos en un baño público – gimió Kaname sin poder controlarse

— tu también me estas torturando, aparte ya lo hemos hecho en un baño público - dijo rojo - y no oí que te quejaras esa vez - sonrió sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Kaname

— no recuerdo los caballeros no tenemos memoria pero si me haces el favor de refrescar mi memoria – dijo sensualmente bajando a Zero, el avión ya estaba listo solo faltaban ellos – mi lindo esposo

— suena hermoso la palabra esposo - dijo con una sonrisa - y creo que deberíamos esperar a llegar a Italia - expreso con una sonrisa y tomo la mano de Kaname para salir de ahí e ir al avión.

— Hummm no lo creo – dijo Kaname y jalo a Zero lo pego a la pared aprisionándolo y besándolo con pasión hasta dejarlo sin aliento - ahora si ya nos podemos ir

Zero hizo un pequeño mohín pero decidió que era mejor ir al avión antes de llegar atrasados. Camino al lado de Kaname hasta al avión.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del avión Zero sonrió y se lanzo encima de Kaname besándolo o más bien devorándolo con pasión sin darle tiempo de recuperar el aire perdido por sus besos, Dios quería a Kaname y lo quería ahora.

— Kaname – le gimió en el oído y atrapo el lóbulo de la oreja con su boca.

— petite espera a que despeguemos - gimió Kaname tratando de tomar aire -

— no quiero – ronroneo besando el cuello de Kaname y acariciando el cabello castaño – compláceme si? – pidió sin dejar de acariciar el sedoso cabello de Kaname.

Kaname gimió en placer cargo a Zero y lo llevo al compartimiento diseñado como recamara para los viajes largos, lo acostó y lo beso apasionadamente mientras se deshacía de la camisa que tria puesta

— Kaname te amo - ronroneo besando a Kaname con pasión y siguió acariciando los cabellos de Kaname mientras ayudaba a Kaname para deshacerse de la molesta camisa y él le saco le destrozo la camisa a Kaname. - te amo

Kaname trataba de contenerse pero Zero lo estaba enloqueciendo así que sin más ni mas rasgo la ropa de Zero y se dedico a besar su estomaguito mientras lo preparaba para el siguiente paso

por otro lado las bocinas de avión sonaron

Les habla su capitán despegaremos en unos minutos favor de tomar asiento y abrocharse los citrones, apagar los celulares. por su atención gracias

-0-

Zero amor despierta - pedía Kaname que acababa de regresar del servicio en el cual se deshizo de lo que tenía en su estomago - anda Zero no seas flojo llegamos a el aeropuerto de california – llamaba Kaname sin existo si tenían 1 hr de haberse dormido pero era culpa de su petite - tenemos que ir a comprar ropa - dijo y beso su estomago seguro que con eso despertaría

— uhm – Zero se removió en la cama al sentir un beso en su estomago – akanhamhme tenhhngo suheño – dijo algo inentendible y se acomodo mejor en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

— petite no te la pasaras todo el viaje durmiendo o si - dijo y beso su cuello y acaricio nuevamente su estomago

— uhm cinco minutos mas – dijo soñoliento tratando de seguir durmiendo y de ignorar las caricias en su estomago – Kaname lo hicimos hace poco por favor solo 5 minutos.

— de acuerdo petite pero tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa no puede andar por ir desnudo - se rio y salió para ir a buscar al capitán y ver el itinerario

Zero se acomodo mejor en la cama y se tapo con las sabanas y siguió durmiendo él no se iba a levantar tenía mucho sueño aparte se la paso todo el viaje uhm haciendo el amor con Kaname y estuvo maravilloso pero ahora necesita descansar aparte no podía salir del avión su ropa estaba destruida cortesía de Kaname.

Kaname sabía que Zero no se iba a levantar pero el había tenido la culpa estaba insaciable y no es que eso le molestara más bien le encantaba no sabía que el sexo y el matrimonio fueran así pero desde que conoció las relaciones de parte con su hermoso y apetecible esposo había vuelto adicto tenia la idea de que eso era de vez en cuando, pero con zero hasta 6 veces seguidas era sensacional, se arreglo después de ir a ver al capitán y salió a la tienda del aeropuerto comprar algo de ropa por lo menos 2 mudas por lo pronto

Zero después de unos cuantos minutos más se le quito el sueño por que Kaname lo había despertado antes bueno era hora de levantarse, pero que se iba a poner si en verdad no tenia ropa uhm... esto era complicado bueno se tendría que conformar con una toalla.

El peli plata se levanto y se fue al baño, se baño sigilosamente y luego salió de él cuarto solo con una toalla y se sentó en la cama, no sentía la presencia de Kaname en el avión uhm... ¿donde habrá ido? y ahora que hará solo en ese avión.

El sobrecargo fue a avisarle a Zero que Kaname regresaría en unos minutos y a preguntarle si quería algo mientras esperaba llego y toco a la puerta del pequeño camarote pero esa estaba mal cerrada así que se abrió con ese pequeño empujón y lo que vio lo dejo anonadado, ahí estaba sentado en la cama con el cabello modo escurriendo y solo con una toalla la azaft se puso rojo un tomate

— señor Kuran lo siento, la puerta estaba mal cerrada - tartamudeo cuando la vio parada en la puerta –

— emm... etto... no te preocupes - susurro rojo Zero - me... emmm... me puedes traer un... un vaso de leche, por favor - dijo rojo y solo se lo pidió para que la azafata se fuera de ahí, Dios era vergonzoso que lo vieran así y más si la mujer lo miraba con esa devoción Dios era uhm como decirlo bastante penoso.

— Si claro con su permiso Kuran-sama – dijo el sobrecargo y casi salió corriendo de ahí iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que choco contra el otro sobre cargo

— que te pasa - pregunto el otro sobre cargo mirando lo sonrojado que estaba su compañero de trabajo.

— dios acabo de ver algo inimaginable en este mundo – dijo aun mas rojo – Kuran sama es hermoso

— ¿Kuran Kaname? - pregunto - bueno eso siempre lo hemos sabido - dijo serio.

— No, su esposo , dios es verdaderamente hermoso – dijo mientras se dirigía por el vaso de leche - llévale lo que pidió por favor es que – suspiro – se abrió la puerta y bueno el solo traía una toalla , no tengo cara para verlo

— uhm está bien, pero no creo que su belleza sea tan extraordinaria - dijo como si nada - lo que pasa es que tu andas alucinando - expreso y tomo el vaso de leche.

El sobrecargo se dirigió al camarote y la puerta seguía sin estar cerrada así que toco y escucho un entre y cuando lo hizo casi se le cae el vaso con leche

— Kuran -sama – dijo en un susurro - su vaso con leche necesita algo más

Zero lo miro sonrojado y suspiro, porque demonios no se había tapado y mas encima este era otro.

— emm gracias - dijo recibiendo el vaso con leche - no quiero nada mas te puedes retirar - murmuro

El sobre cargos e retiro totalmente rojo su compañero tenía razón era en verdad hermoso casi celestial, ambos sobre cargos decidieron no pararse por ahí al no ser que se les solicitara habían visto al mirada posesiva de Kuran Kaname y no querían enfrentar su furia.

Kaname regreso junto con su guardia personal y algunos paquetes y se dirigió a su camarote. Ya habían cargado combustible y partirían en unos minutos

— Zero – llamo Kaname desde la entrada –

— uhm... Kaname - dijo feliz saltando de la cama y colgándose a su cuello - regresaste - dijo con una sonrisa besando su labios.

— Con esta clase de recibimiento me iré mas seguido – dijo Kaname volviendo a besar a su Zero- te traje algo de ropa llegando a Londres compraremos más - dijo recostándolo en la cama – aunque viéndolo bien te vez muy sexy así .

— Iremos a Londres- murmuro - ¿dónde estamos? - pregunto tomando la bolsa de la ropa para buscar algo que ponerse.

— estamos california de aquí iremos a Miami como última escala y de ahí a Londres, quieres desayunar algo aquí o le digo al capitán que bajaremos - pregunto Kaname viendo los movimientos de Zero tan sexys

— uhm bajemos - pidió con una sonrisa - así conozco un poco aunque ya he estado aquí nunca es por diversión es solo por trabajo, bajemos ¿si?

— claro señor Kuran lo que usted desee pero no me has dado mi beso de los buenos días, te traje esto – dijo y le dio un libro, había oído a Ichiru sin querer decir que Zero quería ese libro y que no había podido encontrarlo -

— es el libro que quería muchas gracias Kaname — dijo Zero con una gran sonrisa en su cara y se volvió a lanzar a los brazos de Kaname besándolo en los labios — te amo Kaname muchas gracias.

— no tienes porque darlas petite por ti lo que sea , oí a un pajarito decir que lo querías así que aquí están los 3 q faltan de la colección - afirmo y lo beso

— Kaname te han dicho que eres el mejor amante que alguien pueda tener — pregunto con una sonrisa.

— creo que no pero gracias por ser el primero - sonrió con arrogancia -es hora de irnos petite

Después de ir a desayunar regresaron al aeropuerto y el vuelo fue de varias horas más hasta Miami donde cargaron nuevamente combustible y se dirigieron directo a Londres sin escalas Kaname había preparado una hermosa sorpresa para su Zero y esperaba que le gustara

20


	8. Chapter 7

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR 7**_

_**MIEL CON IEL **_

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**MIEL CON HIEL **_

Una limusina llegaba a la entrada de una mansión común y corriente por fuera y un par de hombres vestidos de sirvientes salieron a recibir al personaje oculto por las sombras de la noche.

— El amo lo está esperando mi señor – se inclino uno de los sirvientes en una reverencia forzada - por aquí – anuncio y lo guio por un largo pasillo

La autoritaria figura entro y observo o mejor dicho estudio el lugar

— Que mal te va en la vida – anuncio el visitante –

El dueño del lugar cuando escucho la voz del visitante se paró de su asiento e hizo una reverencia, por respeto aunque realmente desearía no hacerlo.

— Mi señor - murmuro en forma de saludo

— Cual era tu urgencia por verme - pregunto secamente - que no piensas atenderme o has olvidado tus modales Asato

— Claro - asintió Asato y llamo a sus empleados para que trajeran sangre fresca para el sangre pura - le he llamado para decirle que el embarque está listo he encontrado varios humanos perfectos para su diversión - respondió Asato con seguridad.

— Interesante - gruño el visitante - espero que sea mejor que lo de la ultima vez y no he recibido mi parte como quedamos, espero no intentes traicionarme - siseo -

— claro que no mi señor - dijo Asato mordiéndose la lengua, sabe que Rido Shirabuky es alguien peligroso

— Eso espero Asato y que es lo que me tienes quisiera ver la mercancía ahora, odio desperdiciar mi tiempo en estupideces

— No creo que sea pérdida de tiempo – afirmo Asato – aquí está la transferencia a su cuenta – mostro su computadora - sígame y para que revise la mercancía para saber si es de su agrado – solicito y le cedió el paso

Rido sonrió con malicia, Asato le tenía miedo y eso le gustaba pero su mente se distrajo al ver entrar al sirviente y se lanzo sobre el directo a su cuello matándolo en segundos

— Tu servidumbre es demasiado lenta y sigo sediento - dijo viendo a Asato con gula

— Mis disculpas – dijo en voz baja –

Rido gruño y lo sujeto de las solapas del saco y lo levanto olfateándolo y sintiendo como el anciano temblaba en sus manos, disfrutaba oler el miedo

— Bien veamos esa mercancía tuya – sonrió con burla – ha por cierto deseo que localices a este engendro y me lo taigas sin ningún daño

Asato tomo la fotografía que Rido le extendió y la observo por unos instantes era un niño de unos cuatro años de edad rubio de ojos azules, tenía dudas pero era mejor no preguntar nada, este negocio son Rido Shirabuky era muy lucrativo y aunque tenía sus riesgos no lo dejaría

— Te mueres por saber quién es cierto – se burlo Rido mientras caminaban rumbo al sótano – es un engendro una aberración es hijo de un vampiro y un humano que nunca debió nacer pero para nuestra suerte es mas vampiro no tiene nada de humano y lo deseo tanto como deseo a Hanabusa Aido el protegido del idiota de Haruka , se escapo de mis garras cuando era un bebe por culpa de Cross

— Mi señor aquí es – dijo Asato abriéndole la puerta – pero la sangre de Hanabusa ya no es tan pura

— Lo sé – sonrió – pero tiene algo que me hace querer poseerlo y me lo conseguirás cierto – pregunto

— Si mi señor a ambos solo necesito un poco de tiempo

— Espero que no demasiado o te molestaría mucho que disfrutara del traidor de tu nieto – pregunto con mofa sabia lo mucho que le molestaba que su nieto Takuma estuviera del lado de los ideales de Haruka Kuran.

Mientras hablaba se había acerca o a una mujer menuda de largo cabellos rubio ojos miel y la sujeto por la cabeza

— No suélteme que me va a hacer , por favor - dijo con miedo en la voz-

— Nada, no te preocupes no te hare nada – gruño y clavo su colmillos en el cuello sin piedad drenando a la chica en segundos que solo alcanzo a dar un grito de auxilio

Las demás persona ahí presentes solo gritaron al unisonó "vampiro" y trataron desesperadamente de salir de ahí pero los guardia se los impidieron, Rido se acerco a un joven de unos 15 o 16 años y lo estampo contra la pared fracturándole la nariz y dejando salir la sangre, rasgos su ropa con todo y la piel y lo atravesó con sus garras para que no se moviera y lo poseyó sin ningún miramiento ante los ruegos y suplicas del chico y lo mordió sin matarlo

— Vamos Asato me dejaras divertirme solo – sonrió con malicia – ahora Asato

Rido tomo a una niña y se la aventó sin culpa alguna y Asato por el miedo bebió de ella pero no demasiado, Rido lo observo con disgusto

— Ustedes quiero ver acción – le grito a los guardias quienes por miedo dejaron salir sus garras y colmillos y todos y cada uno poseyó a la niña que solo gritaba de dolor y agonía al ser profanado su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Los gritos el olor al miedo llenaron los sentido de los vampiro ahí presentes y Rido solo los observo con malicia y lujuria pronto solo se oían gritos de piedad y alaridos de dolor de la pobre gente que ahí se encontraba muchos tuvieron la suerte de morir y otros no tanto fueron convertido en niveles E y esclavizados por Rido para su placer y beneficio

Varias horas después el lugar olía a sangre y fluidos había cadáveres por doquier y personas agonizantes o mejor dicho niveles E , Rido Asato y los guardias estaban desnudos y bañados en sangre , Rido se relamía los dedos y sonreía satisfecho y exhausto

— Vaya Asato no creí que tuvieras ese vigor – se burlo de anciano cuando su teléfono sonó – hola mi amor – dijo como si nada – si lo sea también esto deseándote en este momento querida espérame te tengo un regalo – sonrió y colgó- lo siento me tengo que ir el deber me llama y tu mercancía no era de muy buena calidad pero me quieto el stress

— Lo hare mejor, desea acompañarme para una gratificante ducha – invito –

Media hora después Rido apareció duchado y listo para marcharse, Asato lo agradecía enormemente ya que cada vez que se veían lo obliga a rebajarse a mezclarse con los humanos a intimar con ellos y sabia que disfrutaba humillándolo

— Bien gracias por el aperitivo espero que hayas empacado mi regalo para mi linda esposa – sonrió Rido – en el próximo embarque espero ver puras razas arias como esclavos humanos y razas inferiores para niveles E – pidió – también espero que ya hayas convencido a tu nieto o me ver en la necesidad de matarlo y frente a tus ojos, entiendes

— Si mi señor – acepto y bajo la vista -

— Tu trabajo es aceptable pero quiero a ese mocoso como referencia vive en Osaka

— Puedo saber porque lo quiere a él en exclusiva hay muchos más niños

— No tengo por qué decirte pero mi niña preciosa, Ruka lo desea y a mis hijas no les niego nada y lo sabes – sonrió - vendré en una semana a distraerme

— Mi señor así no podre juntar el mínimo requerido y … - pero no termino porque Rido lo sujeto por el cuello

— No es mi problema pero para que veas que soy condescendiente te mandare más gente, un embarque mínimo de 20 para esclavos sin convertir y otro tanto para niveles E ya tengo al comprador y pagan muy bien

— Si mi señor – gimió Asato por el fuerte agarre

Unos minuto después Asato estaba furioso partía y maldecía todo a su paso ese bastardo sangre pura lo obligaba a humillarse que repulsivo.

— Kaito – gruño Asato –

— Que – entro el joven malhumorado –

— Necesito información sobre este mocoso y después hay que traerlo

— Pero es solo un bebe – dijo Kaito con los ojos desenfocados –

— No nos incumbe se que vive en Osaka o cerca de ahí

— Me niego – gruño Kaito –

— Tú decides es el o mi hermoso nieto

— Mal nacido

— Gracias por tu cooperación te guarde un aperitivo – sonrió con malicia y le enseño una niña de 6 años -

— No gracias – le arranco la fotografía a Asato y salió de ahí

— O sobrino necesito 20 personas rubias y ojos claros ya sabes razas arias y 20 normales , no demores muchos o bueno tu sabes mi nieto es una obsesión para el amo.

Asato se quedo solo y recordó que también había hecho otro pedido pero porque deseaba al joven Cross si era un noble común y corriente en fin ni preguntárselo seguramente era otro capricho de sus hijas esas chiquillas malcriadas y odiosas o tal vez solo era su odio por los Kuran

En ese momento pero en otra parte del mundo dos jóvenes viven su luna de miel olvidándose de todos y cada uno de los problemas de la vida.

Zero está sentado al frente de Kaname su esposo en un restorán de Londres, es su luna de miel y como ambos tenían hambre pues prefirieron ir a un buen restorán cinco estrellas. Zero miro a su amante y le sonrió cómplice, estaban esperando que viniera la mesera para ordenar.

Kaname veía embelesado a Zero era tan hermoso y era solo suyo y de nadie mas

— como que se te antoja Zero - pregunto Kaname tomando su mano con delicadeza por encima de la mesa

— Quiero comer lasaña con mucho, mucho queso - expreso con una sonrisa - ¿y tu Kana? Pregunto entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kaname.

— pediré un Sunday roast (Sunday roast que consiste en un trozo de roast beef (filete asado), patatas, verdura y yorkshire pudding ) - informo Kaname - y crumble (El crumble es un pastel hecho con frutas originario de la cocina inglesa. Se elabora con diversas frutas a las que se recubre con una masa de harina y manteca (generalmente mantequilla) y azúcar, todo ello se introduce en el horno. Se suele servir acompañado de natillas, helado o compotas de diferentes frutas. Se suele servir caliente tras una comida.) con algo de cabernet suaviñong - sonrió Kaname - te amo Zero

— Delicioso - murmuro Zero con una sonrisa - pero me quedo con mi lasaña - expreso - pero quiero cocinar algo en casa - dijo con una sonrisa.

— Quieres cocinar mi niño - pregunto Kaname con una ceja levantada - en serio

— Si - asintió con la cabeza - tengo ganas de comer un pai de limón - expreso - y prefiero cocinarlo yo - dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - creo que tomare un Etchart Mendoza - dijo decidido.

— seguro te quedara delicioso espero poder probarlo - sonrió Kaname - y definitivamente no tomaras eso eres menor de edad Zero - afirmo Kaname -

— emm... - Zero miro a Kaname y le frunció el ceño - ¿porque no puedo? - pregunto con calma fingida.

— eres menor de edad no debes probar licor porque no pides mejor un limonada o sidra de manzana o ya que estamos aquí un rico te de rosas - ofreció -

— ¿en serio? – pregunto Zero con sarcasmo – sabes por qué mejor no me tomo un vaso de leche y luego me voy a la cama con un crio de 5 años –gruño mostrando levemente sus colmillos.

— no tienes porque ponerte así - dijo Kaname con seriedad - solo me preocupo por ti - finalizo Kaname y llamo a la mesera con la mano

— young good aftern, welcome to The Hillgate that I can serve (buenas tardes joven , bienvenido a The Hillgate en que puedo servirle ) - sonrió la mesera de cabello pelirrojo embobada con Kaname

— wish you good aftern to order (buenas tardes deseamos ordenar) - dijo Kaname con su típica educación en un perfecto ingles y su sonrisa - Zero - llamo Kaname

Zero fulmino a la mesera con la mirada, asustándola de inmediato.

— quiero una lasaña - murmuro negándose a hablar en ingles, la mesera esa tiene que saber hablar todos los idiomas por algo trabaja en un restorán cinco estrellas - y el vino de la casa - termino de decir pero no dejo de fulminar a la chica con la mirada.

— I'm young but I do not understand, do not speak Japanese (lo siento joven pero no hablo japonés ) - dijo la chica muy asustada - allow me a moment (me permiten un momento ) - dijo Apenada y dándole una última mirada a Kaname y se alejo muy nerviosa -

— Zero - llamo Kaname con su calma habitual –

— ¿qué? - pregunto en un gruñido.

— Que te sucede porque no hablaste en ingles , fue descortés de tu parte - solicito saber

— Porque simplemente se me olvido como se habla el ingles momentáneamente - dijo con una sonrisa -

— o es que estas celoso petite - sonrió Kaname - yo te amo a ti únicamente

— Quien dijo que estaba celoso - pregunto Zero - simplemente ella me cayó mal - dijo como si fuera lo más normal.

— Ho vaya - dijo Kaname mas desilusionado de lo que quería mostrar, pero fue interrumpido por un joven alto de cabello negro azulado y profundos ojos azul marino -

— Buenas tardes - dijo en un perfecto japonés el joven - mi nombre es Eriol y seré su mesero lamento los inconvenientes con mi compañera, desean ordenar - pegunto haciendo una reverencia estilo japonés y mirando a Zero si que era lindo el joven - joven – Eriol miro a Zero –

— soy Zero - respondió con una sonrisa - y me gustaría una lasaña y el vino de la casa - dijo amablemente - por favor Eriol

— muy bien Zero - kun pero en realidad podrías probar alguna de nuestras especialidades teak and kidney pie: Es una tarta rellena de pedacitos de carne, riñones y una salsa muy particular. ), ofreció Eriol - y de postre Bread and buer pudding (Budín de pan y manteca): Sus principales ingredientes son huevo, leche y nuez moscada y suele presentarse en almuerzos o cenas acompañado de crema o nata.) y de tomar el rosado ingles es delicioso - finalizo Eriol con su típica sonrisa y expresivos ojos , ese niño era lindo le encantaría hacerlo sonrojar -

— genial entonces me traes steak and kidney pie y el postre buller pudding y el vino que me recomendaste por favor Eriol pero toma el pedido de mi esposo por favor - pidió con una sonrisa-

— deseo - dijo Kaname con su perfecto ingles que se creía ese tipo Zero era suyo , gruño por lo bajo - a Sunday roast ) - crumble and a 1975 cabernet please that would be all for now - temino su orden

— fine gentlemen in a moment I bring order, with permission (muy bien caballeros en un momento les traigo su orden , con permiso ) - afirmo Eriol y se retiro no sin antes darle una hermosa sonrisa a Zero

Una vez que eriol se fue Kaname dejo su servilleta en la mesa y se encamino a los servicios, estaba furioso

Zero se levanto de la mesa y fue siguiendo a Kaname hasta el baño entro y lo miro.

— Kaname - llamo

— que sucede - dijo con seriedad mientras se lavaba la cara -

— ¿celoso? - pregunto Zero mirando a su castaño.

— yo - dijo con fingida indiferencia- porque , porque le coqueteaste descaradamente en mis narices al mesero no lo creo - gruño y el vidrio del baño se estrello y camino hacia Zero acorralándolo - por eso debo estar celoso - siseo y las lámparas empezaron a temblar - debemos regresar o tu mesero te extrañara

— Kaname - dijo Zero - te amo a ti, y solo quería sacarte celos, la mesera esa también te coqueteo y me desespero - gruño - aparte ya estaba enojado porque me tratas como un crio de 5 años - dijo manteniendo la mirada de Kaname.

— ya lo dijiste ella me coqueteo a mi no yo a ella y para mí siempre serás mi niño - dijo en un tono bajo y peligroso presionando su cuerpo contra el de Zero y dándole un beso salvaje posesivo hasta que lo dejo sin aliento - you are only main for ever Kiryuu (eres solo mío por siempre Kiryuu) gruño Kaname en tono posesivo

— lo sé siempre seré solo tuyo por toda la eternidad - murmuro llevando sus brazos al cuello de Kaname - Kana, yo te amo a ti solo a ti - expreso y beso con dulzura los labios de Kaname, no le importa que Kaname en este momento parezca peligroso por su enojo solo sabe que lo ama y correrá cualquier riesgo por su esposo –

Kaname regreso el beso tratando de controlarse que le pasaba el no era así pero vera ese tipo coqueteándole a Zero y Zero respondiendo el coqueteo lo saco de quicio

— vamos hay que regresar - pidió Kaname cuando se separaron aun así le dolía pensar que alguien podría quitarle a su razón de vivir -

— hai - dijo besando castamente los labios de Kaname - pero... Kaname luego te daré una recompensa por haberte puesto celoso - murmuro y toco levemente el miembro de Kaname - ahora vamos - dijo tomando la mano del castaño

— no quiero perderte Zero - dijo Kaname sin moverse un ápice de su lugar - eres tan hermoso que cualquiera puede intentar apartarte de mí -

— y no me perderás Kaname, escucha esto y mírame a los ojos - pidió - te amo con cada fibra de mi piel, con cara latido de mi corazón mi amor por ti crece más a cada latido, y mi alma te anhela, eres todo lo que puedo pedir, más bien a mi me da miedo perderte, tu eres guapo y yo... bueno yo no soy guapo, puede venir otra u otro y apartarte de mi lado y yo moriría con eso Kaname

Kaname ni siquiera respondió, solo lo abrazo y lo beso acercándolo a su cuerpo , rozándolo, grabando su olor , la tibieza de su piel , se separo un poco de Zero y subió sus manos por el abdomen de peli plata hasta llegar a su cabello y acariciarlo sin dejar de besarlo

— te amo Zero - susurro cuando al fin dejo sus labios - vayamos a comer

— también te amo - dijo besando los labios de Kaname - si vamos - dijo tomando la mano de Kaname.

— ambos regresaron a la mesa y en cuanto Eriol los vio se acerco dejando una entrada de carnes frías y sus bebidas con su tono servicial sin voltear a ver a Zero mas de la cuenta

— Kuran - sama - llamo Eriol - desean algo mas - pregunto a Kaname mostrando sus colmillos solo un poco

— No Eriol-kun , muchas gracias - respondió educadamente Kaname -

— Gracias Eriol - dijo Zero sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Kaname y cuando se dio cuenta que Eriol se fue le sonrió a Kaname - te amo - le dijo y comió un poco de su comida luego levanto el tenedor con comida y lo dirigió a Kaname - di ahhh - pidió para darle de comer a Kaname en la boca

Kaname se sentía raro de hacer eso en público pero le hizo caso a Zero el resto de la comida fue muy amena y sin más contratiempos.

Ambos decidieron ir a visitar Globe Thre (Los visitantes de Londres pueden disfrutar del Globe Thre (página oficial). Reconstrucción fidedigna del teatro original, construido en 1599, del cual Shakespeare tomó parte de los gastos de construcción y el cual fue el escenario en el que se estrenaron muchas de sus obras. )

— ¿Kana no crees que es hermoso? - pregunto Zero admirando el bello teatro

— si pero no tanto como tu - sonrió y beso a Zero - oye podemos ir a el palacio real de Buckingham, Clarence Horse y toro, el Distrito de Kensington y Chelsea, para v sus museos (Science Museum, el Natural History Museum, el Victoria and Albert Museum y Hyde Park. y la Catedral de San Pablo, la National Gallery. como vez - pregunto Kaname -

— si seria genial, vamos, vamos – pidió el peli plateado besando los labios de Kaname – y tu eres más hermoso – expreso con una sonrisa.

Ambos vampiros recorrieron Londres y terminaron cerca del amanecer a orillas del rio Támesis con la majestuosa vista del parlamento iluminado

— Zero debemos dormir un poco para irnos a Francia, que te parece petite -

— ¿vamos a ir a parís verdad? - pregunto Zero mirando a Kaname y besándolo en los labios -

— Claro que si al no ser que quieras ir primero a Alemania está más cerca - dijo Kaname besando sus labios -

— entonces primero Alemania y luego parís - dijo con una sonrisa entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kaname -

Rido iba en su limusina pensando en el odio que él tiene a los Kuran y a los Kiryuu, malditos gruño levemente tenía que lograr esas alianzas matrimoniales le serian muy provechosa pero su hijas hay sus hijas eran tan inútiles aun claro eso no les quitaba lo hermosas, crueles y sádicas que podían llegar a ser.

Ellas eran su orgullo todas en especial Yuki que era la mayor pero ahora esos mocosos han tenido el atrevimiento de rechazarlas sobre todo a su jane ese Ichiru era la plaga más molesta de todas y que se atuviera a las consecuencias y a encontraría la forma de hacerlo sufrir.

Después de la discusión con Zero Ichiru regreso a su oficina necesitaba relajarse para ir con su padre otra vez pero ahora por asuntos propios no quería perder a Shiki y por más que trato de concentrase no pudo su mente solo rememoraba lo que había sucedido esa mañana cuando ….

FLASH BACK

Ichiru Kiryuu despertó de su letargo tratando de recordar donde esta, hasta que sintió un pequeño bulto junto a él y su mente rememoro, el autódromo,la carrera, la ayuda que le dio a Chris y luego bebieron sangre uno del otro y acabaron haciendo el amor, sonrió, despertar al lado de Chris Kuran era cómodo y no iba a negar que le gusta pero también se siente mal, el no debería estar haciendo esto no a Shiki, pero le gusta, le gusta estar con Chris y despertar junto a él y ver su rostro dormido.

Inconscientemente el peli plata acaricio el rostro durmiente del vampiro menor, y le sonrió, luego suspiro y comenzó a buscar su ropa, para sacar su celular y llamar a Shiki, cuando encontró su pantalón tirado en el suelo cerca de él gracias a dios lo tomo y saco el celular, lo miro y luego busco el numero de Shiki, en el momento que lo encontró le marco y espero que le contestaran pero después de unos segundos salió la grabadora. el peli plata frunció el ceño pensando que el pelirrojo aun estaba enfadado con él, decidió que era mejor dejarlo descansar ya luego ambos hablarían, suspiro y dejo el celular en la mesita de noche luego intento pararse pero cuando lo iba hacer sintió una mano sobre su brazo.

— Ichiru – susurro Chris – no te vayas, quédate conmigo, tengo mucho frio – llamo el pequeño y era cierto, Ichiru había bebido mucho de él e Ichiru era insaciable en la cama si fuera humano diría que tiene al presión baja, además le gusta dormir en sus brazos, sabe que esto no está bien del todo, pero ahora solo quiere sentir su calor por lo menos unas horas más -

Ichiru miro al vampiro y le sonrió con calidez.

— no creo que sea buena idea que...

— por favor Ichi, tengo mucho frio - intento levantarse pero volvió a caer acostado - no importa si te tienes que ir no pasa nada - suspiro - te amo

— mm... está bien me quedare contigo - dijo algo preocupado y luego abrazo el cuerpo helado de Chris - en verdad estas helado - susurro y beso el cuello del pelinegro y comenzó a expandir su aura para protegerlo y darle un poco de calor.

— gracias, pero en verdad no es necesario que te quedes, durmiendo se me pasara, siempre que gasto mucha energía me pasa lo mismo - giro y le dio la espalda no quería que ver como se sentía obligado a quedarse - estaré bien

— Pero yo quiero quedarme esta noche a tu lado - susurro con honestidad - me dejaras quedarme a tu lado pequeño - pregunto abrazando por la espalda al pelinegro y comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello y espalda del menor - si me dejaras ¿verdad?

— En serio no te sientes obligado - se giro en el abrazo y se estiro para darle un tierno en los labios -

— en verdad piensas que si me sintiera obligado ¿estaría aquí? - pregunto con una leve sonrisa - sabes cómo soy, cuando no quiero estar en un lugar simplemente me voy y ya - susurro - ahora quiero estar a tu lado, porque me gusta estar contigo - dijo un poco sonrojado - uhm... pero si quieres que me vaya me voy, porque tú eres el que me insiste que me vaya.

— No – dijo Chris demasiado bajo y se tomo la cabeza con la mano libre – gracias Ichiru, yo - intento hablar pero la cabeza lo estaba matando, espera que no la sobrevenga una migraña, Kaname lo regañaría por excederse con su poder - te amo

— yo también te quiero - susurro demasiado bajo y sonrojado - ¿te sientes mal? ¿Es mi culpa verdad? - pregunto - perdón no quería que te hicieras daño - dijo con sinceridad y beso la frente del pelinegro - es mejor que descansemos - pidió.

Chris se acurruco en el pecho de Ichiru

— no es tu culpa Angelum Meum, soy un irresponsable pero por ti daría mi vida – susurro Chris cada vez bajo mientras se perdía en esa hermosa sensación de calidez – te amo

— no eres irresponsable pequeño, aquí el único irresponsable soy yo - comento acariciando los cabellos negros del vampiro sangre pura - descansa y recupera tu fuerza, yo velare tus sueños - susurro - también te... mm... te quiero.

-.-

Horas más tarde Ichiru recorrió los pasillos del hotel hacia la habitación de Shiki, quería pedirle perdón y hablar con él para que fuera a hablar de una buena vez con su padre, no quería esperar al plazo

El peli plata suspiro, no sabía dónde estaba su Shiki pero era mejor comenzar a buscarlo pero antes se dará un baño e intentar sacar el olor de Chris de encima de él, se metió al baño, se saco la ropa y se metió a la ducha, se baño rápido pero sacando toda la suciedad de su cuerpo luego cuando salió de la ducha se seco se vistió y se echo perfume intentando sacar el olor de Chris de su ser.

Después de aquello salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a su oficina tenía que ver si tenía algún informe que rellenar o algo así, cuando llego a la oficina entro y se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo durmiendo allí, se acerco a él y lo sacudió con delicadeza.

— Shiki pequeño despierta - pidió con voz cálida.

— mm - dijo soñoliento Shiki - que pasa. Ichi, - dijo Shiki y lo abrazo - mi Ichi

— ¿Shiki? - pregunto sorprendido el peli plata, por lo general cuando lo despierta Shiki se enfada pero ahora lo está abrazando y eso lo hizo sentirse culpable - mm... yo, yo te estaba buscando pero ¿que haces durmiendo aquí? esto te puede hacer mal, deberías dormir en una cama en tu cuarto o en el mío, no en una oficina - regaño.

— Ichiru yo lo siento es que tenía mucho sueño anoche y tu oficina estaba más cerca - dijo tratando de separarse de Ichiru - bueno creo es mejor que me vaya - susurro Shiki -

— no, ¿por qué te irás? ¿Porque siempre me dejas solo? - pregunto con una mirada triste. - ¿hice algo malo?

— Ichiru, yo... no hiciste nada malo, es solo que bueno, yo

— mm... perdóname - pidió triste - perdóname por favor, mm... te amo, si quieres irte está bien pero... tengo que hablar contigo.

— perdonarte, porque tendría que hacerlo - pregunto el pelirrojo - Shiki se sentía fatal había pasado al noche con Takuma Ichijou y solo quería estar solo, pero es que Takuma lo estaba valorando y apoyando en este momento que se sentía fatal - no vuelvas a pedir perdón , si - dijo dándole una sonrisa tímida - de que querías hablar pequeño -

— mm... ¿porque no te puedo pedir perdón? - pregunto ladeando su cabeza en un gesto tierno.

— Ichiru por favor solo no pidas perdón - rogo quería salir de ahí se sentía tan sucio y asqueado que hasta nauseas tenía - se que todo será como antes y en un par de días hablaras con papa perdón con Orez-sama y todo se arreglara así que las disculpas sale n sobrando - finalizo -

— y si no hablara con nuestro padre? - pregunto serio, solo pregunto para saber la respuesta

— mira vamos a ser realistas, lo nuestro no es factible

— ¿qué? - pregunto asustado - ¿me dejaras solo porque no es factible? - inquirió saber y frunció el ceño - mm... me quieres dejar ¿verdad? solo dilo lo entenderé pero en verdad en unas horas más iba hablar con mi padre. - susurro y le dio la espalda a Shiki.

Se sintió tan mal por la reacción de su hermanito pero era la realidad, tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar un compromiso con una sangre pura para la descendencia y por muy rebelde que fuera aceptaría y el estaba consciente además el le había traicionado no una sino dos veces ya y el remordimiento lo estaba matando se acerco a él –

— perdón solo es que tengo miedo de lo inevitable y lo sabes , tarde o temprano necesitaras tener descendencia y por mucho que yo te ame esto ... mi amor lo siento, tengo miedo ... - finalizo cayendo al piso mas por un mareo que por otra cosa –

— ¿miedo de que? - pregunto con frialdad y se dio vuelta encarando al pelirrojo en el suelo, le sonrió con tristeza y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse- mm... es mejor que vayas a descansar a tu cuarto Senri -kun estas pálido, Kain y mi padre se preocuparan si te ven así, hoy en unas horas mas iré hablar con mi padre y le diré que no me gusta... ya sabes - susurro.

Le dijo Senri eso dolía en fin tenía que prepararse por muy hijo de Orez Kiryuu siempre seria el adoptado y eso nadie se lo quitaba

— Kiryuu – sama como ordene me retiro e hizo una reverencia

— no me llames Kiryuu - sama - pidió - para ti siempre seré Ichiru sin honoríficos, mm... y no es una orden solo es una petición, me preocupa verte pálido y no lo soporto, quiero que siempre estés bien, - dijo con una leve sonrisa pero ya no llegaba a sus ojos - en 2 horas hablare con nuestro padre si quieres puedes venir - susurro- yo te amo

— es que tu no me entiendes Ichiru , tu solo piensas en ti, ve como me siento que sentirías tu si, si el caso fuera al revés y yo fuera el sangre pura y le digo a papá que me gusta Kaname Kuran a ver respóndeme con honestidad, eso duele y sabes de sobra que te amo tanto que el día que queras tu libertad te la doy – Shiki se acerco a Ichiru y lo beso con una enorme pasión y desesperación hasta que el aire les falto, lo soltó y salió de la oficina, necesitaba bañarse y despejar al mente y deshacerse de lo que traía en el estomago que era prácticamente nada

Ichiru quedo pasmado en su lugar después de escuchar lo que le dijo su pelirrojo, el beso que le dio Shiki también lo sorprendió era demasiado ¿desesperado? si está seguro que esa era la palabra y bueno la verdad no se lo respondió bien y no lo abrazo no porque no quisiera era más bien porque las palabras escuchadas de sobre si le dolieron y quedo sorprendido.

Solo entro en razón cuando se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo ya no estaba allí, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue seguirlo, realmente ahora no comprende a su amante, esta extraño y... simplemente no lo entiende. Salió de su oficina y se dirigió a su cuarto siguiendo a Shiki, cuando llego al cuarto de su amante se dio cuenta que estaba en el baño, camino con cuidado y lo vio sentado en el suelo limpiándose la boca.

— ¿Shiki? - pregunto.

— Ichiru, que pasa – pregunto Shiki levantándose del piso y acercándose al lavabo, para enjuagarse la boca

— ¿Vomitaste? - pregunto preocupado, acercándose al pelirrojo.

— este…. yo, bueno si – dijo sonrojándose – que necesitabas - intentaba cambiar la platica

— ¿estás enfermo? - pregunto acariciando los cabellos rojos de su amante - creo que debería verte un medico, llamare al médico de nuestra familia para que te revise, puedes tener algo grave, o ¿necesitas sangre? - pregunto completamente preocupado ignorando como intentaba cambiar de tema.

— estoy bien Ichi , es que …. en el autódromo comí una salchicha y estaba muy grasosa y bueno sabes que no soporto las grasas humanas – se rio Shiki nervioso , ni el sabia que le pasaba – no creo que sea suficiente razón para molestar a Kain, además sus honorarios son muy caros – sonrió Shiki aceptando la caricia

— el dinero no es problema y lo sabes, creo que luego le diré que te venga a revisar - susurro casi para sí mismo - mm... Shiki, ¿en verdad piensas que soy un egoísta? - pregunto serio pero dolido - responde con la verdad por favor.

— Ichiru – dijo en un suspiro Shiki alejándose de la caricia y sentándose en el retrete – no lo creo es solo que… esto me tiene muy nervioso, lo del posible compromiso con jane Shirabuky y que hayas dicho que te gusta otra persona, me saca de quicio y no sé qué hacer, lo que sí es cierto es que te amo tanto que cuando quieras tu libertad la tienes…

— no quiero mi maldita libertad, no me casare nunca con jane Shirabuky aunque eso conlleve escaparme de aquí - gruño enojado - y si yo sé que soy un maldito egoísta y está bien que lo pienses creo - susurro - pero... solo dime si quieres que hable con nuestro padre - pidió.

Shiki lo observo por unos instantes adoraba el carácter tan decidido de Ichiru pero también deseaba que madurara un poco no siempre iba a poder escapar de sus responsabilidades algún día tendría que sentar cabeza y ese día lloraría estaba seguro y eso no quería verlo él, pero como hacer para que Ichiru madure, dios llevaba años intentándolo y no lo conseguía, no quería verlo darse de topes por no querer madurar.

— Ichiru abrázame por favor – pidió Shiki –

— mm... - se sorprendió ante la petición del pelirrojo pero lo hizo sin dudarlo, abrazo con algo de desesperación -Te amo - dijo dando leves caricias a la espalda de su amante.

— gracias , lo necesitaba tanto – restregó su cara en el hecho de Ichiru – yo también te amo no lo dudes y creo que lo mejor es que hables con Outo-san tu solo pero puedo acompañarte y esperar afuera si quieres , tienes algún pendiente para hoy - pregunto de pronto Shiki –

— mm... creo que no, había ido a la oficina a ver eso, de seguro tengo que hacer algo - suspiro - pero no importa hare lo que tenga hacer y luego hablare con papá - susurro - mm... cuando vea Kain le diré que te venga a ver - dijo acariciando la espalda de shiki y besando sus cabellos rojos - hoy tomate el día libre - pidió.

Shiki sin decir nada tomo la mano de Ichiru y lo llevo hasta su cama y lo jalo, el vampiro de clase noble se acostó estaba realmente cansado más de lo normal y la verdad quería permanecer con Ichiru en la cama un rato, dios anhelaba tanto sentir su compañía, ansiaba sentir su calor.

— acuéstate un rato conmigo – pidió – me caigo de sueño y luego iremos a ver a Outo – san te parece bien

— mm... está bien - dijo con una leve sonrisa y se acostó con el pelirrojo en la cama - tu me amas ¿verdad? - pregunto bajito demasiado bajo y luego sacudió su cabeza - no me tomes atención, mejor descansa - pidió - me quedare a tu lado - susurro y beso los labios de su amante.

— si te amo – susurro Shiki antes de quedarse dormido en los brazos de su niño de cabellos plateados estaba tan a gusto, podría pasar la vida entera en los brazos de Ichiru

Fin de flash back

HORAS MÁS TARDE:

— Orez sama, lady Shizuka - dijo jane con cara de perrito abandonado y fingiendo llorar - yo no sé que le hice a Ichiru, pero él no me hace caso y es como si me odiara, pero realmente ni siquiera se ha dado el tiempo de conocerme, no sé qué hacer - dijo sollozando.

— Calma niña Ichiru es algo especial para relacionarse con la gente debes de darle algo de tiempo - decía Shizuka, que mas podía hacer la pobre chica parecía sufrir en serio -

— pero... no sé qué haces, he intentado acercarme a él, pero el solo me rechaza y me dice cosas feas, yo solo quiero que me conozca y que salgamos a alguna cita por la ciudad para conocernos y hablar sobre nuestros gustos, no pido nada mas, pero él no quiere - lloro - ¿que puedo hacer? el realmente me gusta.

Shizuka solo veía a sin saber que decir o hacer, su Ichiru era muy especial y no le gustaba mucho al convivencia demás no quería meterse en la vida de su bebe, porque lo conocía demasiado y no quería que al odiara

Orez suspiro que problema como e decía a esta niña que Ichiru no pensaba en relacionarse con ella porque sus gustos eran diferentes ósea Chris Kuran.

— mira jane Ichiru es muy especial - dijo Orez - pero bueno mira a él le gustan mucho las motos igual que ah Zero, habrá una convención en la ciudad de Okinawa

— las motos - murmuro para sí, esa sería una oportunidad perfecta para engatusar a ese niño malcriado y que es un verdadero reto para ella - usted me está diciendo que ¿invite a Ichi kun a aquella convención? - pregunto con su mejor cara de inocencia.

— hum - dijo Orez- podría ser siempre y cuando a ti también te gusten ese tipo de eventos

— mi esposo tiene razón - opino Shizuka viendo de mala manera a Orez - podrías intentarlo mi niño es muy especial pero no pierdes nada también si gustas podemos hablar con él para que sea un poco mas sociable

— en serio ¿Harían eso por mi? - pregunto jane casi saltando de alegría en su interior por conseguir el arrobamiento de los padres de su futuro esposo, porque Ichiru Kiryuu iba a ser suyo -

— si jane querida creo que podemos hablar con Ichiru con respecto a eso -a firmo Shizuka -

— no te prometo nada pequeña - informo - pero debes de poner de parte para ganarte su corazón - dijo a más a fuerza que de ganas sabia que el corazón de su pequeña luna ya tenía dueño y no uno cualquiera

— muchas gracias Orez sama, Shizuka sama, Ichiru será feliz a mi lado se los aseguro.

— no tienes nada que agradecer - afirmo Orez , tendría que decirle a Shizuka que Ichiru tenía otros intereses ,a demás de hablar con su cuñado sobre todo esto que estaba pasando - anímate

— si querida, quieres un poco de te - pregunto Shizuka, no se le hacia una mala niña y para Ichiru podría hacer una linda pareja - pero dinos algo más de ti cuales son s intereses, que es lo que haces actualmente

*-.-

Chris se había levantado de un humor inmejorable, había bajado a comer y se había topado con aido que tenía una cara de confusión y tristeza y jugaba con su desayuno

— Aido, ¿estás bien? - pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

— Oye Chris crees que soy un niño – pregunto aido con profunda pena –

— emm... bueno un niño, niño no, al menos tu físico no lo aparenta ¿porque? - pregunto sentándose al lado del aido.

— Genial – dijo con un puchero – me dijeron cara de niño, no es justo, soy un hombre – dijo y congelo su malteada de fresa

— Aido, aido contrólate, si te comportas así claro que pensaran que eres un niño - susurro - pero ¿quien te dijo eso? y lo más importante ¿porque te afecta tanto? - pregunto con una mirada picarona

— Que, no nadie – dijo poniéndose todo rojo – hee solo preguntaba por … preguntar - suspiro Aido –

— si claro, yo te conozco Aido dime, dime quien te afecta tanto no seas cruel con tu mejor amigo - suplico con una sonrisa radiante.

— Yo no soy cruel – dijo Aido cruzándose de brazos- pero te lo diré si me dices porque estas tan feliz. Heee, ya me entere del compromiso y esa rubia es bonita bueno no tanto como yo pero es simpática, aunque para ti no me gusta – dijo aido tratando de cambiar el tema logrando que Chris se sonrojara –

— eh?... ¿quien es linda? a yo estoy feliz porque... te digo si tú me dices primero quien es la persona que te gusta - pidió sonrojado al pensar en Ichiru.

— Bueno es que hay es tan, tan guapo, alto , bien parecido, es tan kawaii – suspiro aido con ojitos soñadores

— .. ¿Como se llama? - pregunto - no es mi hermano ¿verdad? - pregunto ya mas sorprendido

— Que….. Bueno debo admitir que Kaname es muy guapo alto y bien parecido y si podría enamorarme de él …

— ¿qué? ¿Estas enamorado de Kaname ni san? - pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de imaginarse a Kaname y aido juntos y luego negó con la cabeza - aunque no creo que él te corresponda aido, es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones el... el ...

— no – casi grito – hablo de Akatsuki – sama – pero se tapo al boca cuando se dio cuenta de su desliz , no ahora Chris pensara que esta demente – bueno es que

— ¿Akatsuki? - pregunto - ¿quien es? - inquirió saber con curiosidad.

— Como que quien es , es el hombre más guapo que he vistos después de mi por supuesto – sonrió Aido sabía que Chris se enojaba por eso con el – es un poco más alto que Kaname , de cabello naranja , ojos impresionante como miel es mi héroe – dio un suspiro – solo hay algo que no me gusta – gruño -

— mm... deja de ser tan presumido - dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido - aparte el más guapo es Ichiru, y ya recordé quien es ese tal Akatsuki - dijo algo enojado - ¿que no te gusta de el? - pregunto

— ¿qué? – aido se quedo con cara de guapo Ichiru – estás hablando de ese sangre pura que casi los mata a Takuma y a ti , el de cabello plateado , no me digas que te gusta Chris – aido vio a Chris sonrojarse hasta las orejas, no era posible –

— uhm... el no ha intentado matarme - susurro- ¿y si me gusta que? - pregunto sonrojado como un tomate.

— Chris el día que llegue al hotel Takuma intentaba cargarte por todos los medios y el aura de ese sangre pura estaba presente hasta yo me sentí sofocado , es muy poderoso ha y ahora que me acuerdo lo que no me gusta es la confianza que Kain le tiene a ese chico de pelo rojo, es raro ese color no crees - pregunto aido frunciendo el seño –

— tsk - en el momento que escucho chico pelirrojo supo de inmediato a quien se refería a el ser que ahora odia por tener a ichiru- no te preocupes no creo que algo con Akatsuki - susurro enojado - a no ser que este engañando a... - movió la cabeza negativamente se iba encargar de investigar un poco más a el pelirrojo - y ese día que llegaste estaba desmayado porque mi poder se había salido de control y el solo me controlo - dijo defendiendo a Ichiru

— Chris no lo defiendas su aura era negativa y sabes que te apoyare en lo que decidas pero , no quiero que salgas lastimado , sabes que te quiero mucho – dijo con cara de cachorro y Chris sonrió – eso está mejor pero sabes que investigare a ese rojizo si eso hare pero antes debo comer algo – dijo aido que se había levantado y vuelto sentar – en serio te gusta Kiryuu-sama, me cambias por él , me ofendes – dijo aido y le enseño al lengua –

— pero tú me estas cambiando por Akatsuki - dijo fingiendo estar ofendido- aparte, es especial - susurro seguro.

Se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos pensando que iba a ser solo para él y que nadie más lo iba a tocar, sonrió al recordar como el peli plata lo tocaba y le hacía el amor.

— y es un gran amante - comento sin darse cuenta lo que había dicho - a y si investiga al pelirrojo quiero saber todo sobre él, por favor - pidió.

— Chris , que fue lo que dijiste – aido casi se atraganto con su comida – no me digas que tu y él , que él y tu , Chris estas seguro de que fue lo correcto, ya lo conocías desde antes – pregunto aido preocupado y lo miro sus ojos brillaban como nunca pero a la vez algo lo turbo porque volteo el rostro – Chris – lo llamo y tomo su mano – sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y me puedes decir lo que sea, de acuerdo, mira pedí hot cakes en forma de perrito están geniales anda comete la cabeza – dijo aido y le acerco el tenedor a la boca

Chris en el momento que escucho la pregunta de aido, si él e Ichiru se conocían de antes se turbo un poco y todo porque no se conocían de antes de su pelea en el bar, volteo el rostro y escucho como aido lo volvía a llamar como exigiendo una respuesta pero no sabía qué hacer, sabe que fue lo correcto acostarse con Ichiru o bueno tal vez no tanto porque su peli plata tiene una pareja pero él no quiere para sí y lo conseguirá, más bien lo consiguió pero sabe que el gruñón de Ichiru no dejara a Shiki tan fácilmente y eso lo hace sentirse mal…

El sangre pura salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a aido decirle algo de hot cakes en forma de perro y que le acercaba algo a la boca, el solo atino abrir su boca y comer el hot cakes que le dio aido, lo mastico con calma pero aun no miraba los ojos azules de su amigo.

— ... no lo conozco, pero si

— Chris hemos sido amigos de toda la vida y me preocupa que hayas tomado una decisión tan precipitada pero yo te apoyare y lo sabes y quién es ese pelirrojo que tan mal te cae , oye solo tengo cara de niño peor no lo soy , si lo amas y estás seguro te felicito pero aun me queda una duda que pasara con esa güerita desabrida – dijo aido con cara graciosa –

Chris sonrió ante la cara de aido y luego se puso a pensar que Hanabusa tenía razón, el no había pensado en absoluto en esa supuesta futura prometida...

— no lo sé, pero no puedo tener nada con ella, yo, yo ya pertenezco a alguien, tanto por el mundo elfico como para el vampírico - susurro rojo con un tomate, viendo como aido se volvía atragantar con su desayuno y abría los ojos como platos.

— Chris – dijo aido y lo abrazo - no estés triste es mas yo soy más guapo que esa Rosalie si quieres yo me comprometo contigo – le sonrío aido- como lo tomo Kiryuu-sama

— ¿que cosa? - pregunto algo nervioso.

— Que se pertenecen por ambas leyes hum, hicieron el ritual y la promesa – pregunto aido ya con voz seria

— Mm... eh creo que debo irme aido luego te cuento todo - susurro completamente nervioso y rojo.

— No Christofer, ¿no lo sabe verdad? – Chris volteo el rostro sonrojado y nervioso – respóndeme esto es importante , debes decirle Chris, esto es serio, es mucho más importante que solo tener sexo porque supongo que ya tuvieron sexo – aido lo vio con su mirada inquisidora, aido podía parecer un niño pero no lo era, era muy maduro para su edad

No muy lejos de ahí una rubia de ojos claros caminaba contoneándose por los pasillo sacando miradas lascivas de varios hombres, cuando llego al restaurante alcanzo a ver a Chris Kuran esta era su oportunidad, el ganaría a sus hermanas hasta donde sabia ningún había tenido avance

— Porque Chris a que le tienes miedo, digo si ya estuvieron juntos, bueno hicieron el amor, hay algo serio, lamento ser así de cruel pero es importante, recuerdas que juramos ser amigos por siempre y sellamos ese pacto, hablo con él. Si quieres te acompaño vamos bubu anda, piénsalo y me dices …. – aido iba a seguir con su plática cuando ….. -

— Kuran –sama buenas tardes - dijo la voz de una mujer junto a ellos –

— mm... - Chris volteo su rostro y vio a la que iba a ser su futura prometida - buenas tardes - saludo algo inquieto - desea algo señorita Shirabuky.

— buenas tardes, lamento molestarlo pero – suspiro con cara de pena – bueno creo que la otra vez no fue la mejor manera de presentarnos y ahora que lo veo y como me levante temprano quería ver la manera de conocerlo un poco – dijo en un susurro – peor no quiero interrumpirlos, con su permiso esperare a que mi familia se levante como ellos usan el otro horario tendré que desayunar sola , permiso – dijo haciendo una reverencia lista para irse

— mm... señorita Shirabuky, si gusta puede tomar desayuno con nosotros - comento con educación, básicamente solo lo hacía por educación y la verdad también para que aido no le siguiera regañando y preguntando cosas.

— No quiero importunarlos de verdad – dijo mientras Chris se levanta al igual que aido y llegaba un mesero par tomar recorrer la silla y tomarle la orden – gracias no me gusta desayunar sola , me trae un jugo de naranja y fruta picada sin miel – ordeno al mesero – Kuran-sama sé que mis padres se tomaron atribuciones la otra noche y quiero disculparme por eso – dijo Rosalie mientras sacaba un espejo de su bolsa y se arreglaba el cabello – que yo bueno que yo este enamorada de usted no era razón o motivo – dijo fingiendo pena – que mis padres bueno …. Lo siento – sollozo fingidamente –

— mm... - Chris se sonrojo al escuchar el yo este enamorada de usted - hm señorita Shirabuky no se preocupe por eso ahora- pidió algo nervioso -

— Muchas gracias por ser tan comprensivo Kuran-sama – dijo y se limpio unas lágrimas de sus ojos –

Llego lo que había ordenado y sin darle las gracias al mesero se volteo a Chris y empezó una plática algo tonta sobre modas estilista, cosas superficiales.

— Kuran – sama le gustaría ir a dar la vuelta conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental -

— Chris lamento interrumpirte pero tenemos que reunirnos con Kaname recuerdas – intervino aido -

— Y tú quien eres - pregunto Rosalie viendo a aido por primera vez

— mm... señorita Shirabuky perdone mi falta de respeto por no presentarle a mi mejor amigo, el es aido Hanabusa - dijo mirando a su amigo - y lo siento pero mi amigo tiene razón debo juntarme con Kaname - susurro- perdone para otra ocasión será - dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

— En serio, pensé que era su sirviente – dijo como si nada barriéndolo con la vista -

— Mire señorita – gruño aido e iba a continuar cando sintió la mano de Chris sobre su pierna –

— no, Aido no es mi sirviente, aido es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho, le pido por favor que no lo trata como a un sirviente - pidió con educación - ahora con su permiso señorita Shirabuky mi hermano nos está esperando, vamos aido - susurro y se paró de la mesa.

Aido se levanto dispuesto a no despedirse pero lo pensó mejor

— Srta. Shirabuky fue un placer y no se preocupe el desayuno esta pagado – aido tomo al mano respetuosamente y fingió besarla solo para dejarle la mano congelada – permiso salió y alcanzo a Chris

_Maldito bastardo_ pensó Rosalie mientras veía su hermosa mano ponerse roja por el hielo, esto no se quedara así se lo juro, tomo su bolsa y salió dispuesta a irse a dormir otro rato era muy temprano para ella

Aido alcanzo a Chris y le toco el hombro

— Chris sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, cuando quieras hablar ahí estaré, pero si debes discutir ese asunto importante con él, ahora vamos a la ciudad quiero comprar un juego de escuadras nuevo

— pero el... no sabe nada y bueno el es un poco mm... como decirlo, demasiado impulsivo y dice y hace las cosas sin pensar y bueno... yo... mejor vamos a comprar esa cosa que quieres - susurro - aido espero que no le hayas hecho nada a esa niña advirtió.

— Por eso mismo te lo digo esa clase de juramentos es sagrado y lo sabes, si una de las partes no lo toma en serio podría traer consecuencias pero creo que tu sabes porque lo has elegido a él en vez de a mi – fingió ofenderse y ponerse triste – y a esa niña vanidosa que es peor que yo, hacerle algo me crees capaz – dijo con su mejor sonrisa –

23


	9. Chapter 8

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**UNA CRUEL Y DURA VERDAD **_

**CAPITULO**

**UNA CRUEL Y DURA VERDAD**

Ichiru Kiryuu está afuera de la suite de sus padres, había tomado valor suficiente para hablar con Orez, pero realmente tiene miedo de defraudarlo, sin embargo es su padre o Shiki y la verdad prefiere a Shiki irónico pero verdad... el es el que siempre esta y no su padre... bueno era mejor tocar para esperar que le abrieran... con mucho valor levanto su puño y golpeo suavemente la puerta esperando que su padre le abra.

— Pasa Ichiru – dijo Orez desde el interior de la habitación había sentido su aura –

El peli plata dudo unos segundos estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse por donde vino pero no debía, tenía que quedarse y enfrentar a su padre por Shiki, suspiro profundo y entro a la suite de su padre...

— Hola - saludo bajito.

— Hola – respondió Orez el saludo y vio fijamente a su hijo, notaba su aura rara – adelante Ichiru sucede algo

— emm... mm... yo... emm... vengo a hablar contigo padre a solas - murmuro - es importante - dijo con miedo y pálido.

Orez estudio por unos segundo el semblante de Ichiru se veía pálido y nervioso y tenía que ser importante al pedir la plática privada, Orez volteo a Shizuka

— Amor nos permites un momento – pidió Orez a Shizuka –

— Claro cosas de hombres – sonrió Shizuka y beso a Orez en los labios y al pasar junto a Ichiru le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

— Gracias – agradeció a Shizuka y regreso toda su atención a Ichiru – bien hijo que necesitabas decirme – al ver el mutismo de Ichiru lo animo – sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea.

El silencio era algo que se podía cortar con un cuchillo tenía que ser algo muy serio para que Ichiru que siempre era directo siguiera sin hablar, empezó a preocuparse.

El peli plata tomo aire y se armo de valor...

— padre... yo... es sobre el tema de que me gusta ese niño mimando digo Chris - Ichiru comenzó a caminar por la suite y se alejo un poco de su padre

— ¿Que sucede con respecto a Chris Kuran? – pregunto seriamente Orez, algo andaba muy mal , conocía bastante a Ichiru como para darse cuenta , Orez tomo un poco de aire – Ichiru… – llamo Orez nuevamente – ¿qué sucedió?

— nada no le sucedió nada a ese mocoso... solo que... que... diablos... no siento nada por el absolutamente nada me es indiferente o tal vez me cae mal pero nunca me gusto te mentí - dijo mirando los ojos de su padre, tenía miedo sabe que le pasara algo ahora.

Decir que Orez se quedo sorprendido por lo que Ichiru le había confesado era poco y aunque su semblante trato de no demostrarlo había decepción y dolor, no era un dolor físico sino mas bien emocional, cual era la razón por la que Ichiru le había mentido, en verdad creía que quería mas a Zero y por eso no confiaba en el.

— Ichiru quiero saber la razón por la que me mentiste – dijo muy , pero muy bajo Orez , respiraba calmadamente –

El menor solo lo miro unos minutos... no sabía que decirle... la verdad o inventar algo... o parte de la verdad...

— porque está claro que si van a obligar a alguien a casarse seré yo... como yo no le importo a nadie, no les interesa que yo sea el infeliz con tal que Zero esté bien y feliz... pero a mi si me interesa mi felicidad, yo no me quiero casar con ella aparte... aparte... yo... me querías separar de alguien importante para mí - susurro mirando los ojos dolidos y decepcionados de sus padre debería estar acostumbrado a esa mirada siempre la ha recibido pero... le sigue doliendo... y la soportara con tal de estar siempre con su Shiki... nadie lo va a separar.

— Ichiru – llamo Orez con voz calmada y seria – no debiste de haberme mentido de esa manera – dijo Orez parándose de donde encontraba sentado y caminando hacia su hijo – debiste decirme a quien amas , sabes que te quiero tanto o más que a Zero – callo unos segundos – no digas nada – siseo – y sabes porque, porque era más parecido a mí de lo que crees , Zero siempre está conmigo pero sabes porque – Ichiru solo lo siguió observando – porque él es el heredero al trono en el mundo elfico, el deberá irse en algún momento, el si deberá dejar todo y a todos, yo pensé en ti para ese puesto para tomar mi lugar pero Zero se ofreció el quiere que seas feliz , te antepuse a el Ichiru y me mentiste solo porque tomaste tus propias conclusiones - Orez cayó dándose la vuelta hacia la ventana.

— mentira... tu... tu nunca has pensado en mi... no me mientas... no soy tan estúpido como crees... y si zero quiere mi felicidad pero tú no... yo amo a mi hermano pero... pero... le tengo envidia... le tengo envidia de que tu... de que él sea tu orgullo, que sea al que llamas cuando necesitas algo... y es claro que el debería ser el heredero al trono del mundo elfico porque es el mayor... y no confió en ti porque... porque ¿para qué? tu y yo no nos parecemos en nada... me voy padre... - dijo dándose media vuelta.

Orez lo escucho con la mayor calma posible y al ver a través del reflejo de la ventana que Ichiru pretendía salir un aire helado corrió por la habitación y …..

— Detente - dijo Orez e Ichiru se quedo inmóvil - querías hablar bien, dime a quien amas Ichiru – al ver al negativa de su hijo – te exijo que me lo digas - gruño por lo bajo – ahora, estoy esperando - volvió a insistir Orez perdiendo poco a poco la calma

— Emm... no te importa a quien amo... no confió en ti... lo protegeré con mi vida - respondió temblando, tenía miedo mucho miedo...

El peli plata tomo aire, sabe que está en un problema un gran problema ahora pero no puede poner en peligro su vida, no la de el...

— bien Ichiru si así lo deseas- dijo Orez con dolor en la voz- no te obligare a que me digas a quien proteges tanto, eso es todo lo que deseabas decir - finalizo Orez - pero antes de que te retires solo me resta una sola cosa más que decirte me has desilusionado y mucho , todos pensamos en ti antes que en Zero, espero que en algún momento lo entiendas y no te arrepientas, pero independientemente de a quien ames saldrás con jane Shirabuky , entendiste – dijo Orez con la voz más fría que nunca había escuchado - y no, no te preocupes no te obligare a ti por lo menos a casarte con ella y si - interrumpió Orez a Ichiru que tenía la intención de decir algo - obligare a mi consentido a casarse, solo espero que sea antes de que su vida se acabe de consumir, te amo y mucho mas a que Zero o a mi princesa, te puedes retirar - finalizo Orez y permito a Ichiru moverse nuevamente-

— no es novedad que te desilusione padre... pero no puedes obligar a Zero a casarse el también tiene derecho a ser feliz y que es eso de antes que su vida se acabe ¿porque siempre me ocultan cosas? - pregunto no quiere ser el culpable de que su hermano no sea feliz... -¿qué quieres a cambio de que me cuenten toda la maldita verdad de una vez? que quieres a cambio de que no obligues a nii san a casarse con alguien que no ama... yo no quiero que él me odie... lo amo... lo amo y mucho... ¿dime qué quieres a cambio?

— te puedes retirar –dijo Orez –

— no... no me iré, quiero saber la verdad ahora - exigió- merezco saberla... te daré lo que quieras a cambio de la verdad y que Zero no se case con esa pe... con esa

— tienes razón ya vas a cumplir la mayoría de edad - suspiro - y así como tienes el valor de defender a Shiki te lo diré , sabes que soy un elfo - afirmo - y tu mama una vampira de sangre pura - asintió - Zero es una combinación de ambas especies y su cuerpo se desgasta día con día tratando de mantener ambas energías, son tan poderosas que consumen su vida

— espera ¿por qué nombraste a Shiki? - pregunto asustado - y no entiendo... porque nii-san combate día a día con eso, yo, yo también soy una combinación de ambos y no estoy muriendo ni combato... ¿cómo se recuperara? yo no quiero que el muera... es uno de los pilares que tengo,...

— no soy tonto Ichiru y soy tu padre por mucho que eso te pese , se que sientes algo por Shiki, no tú te pareces a mi físicamente igual que Zero y no, no eres una combinación en cuanto a poder se trata, tus poderes son en un 95% vampíricos igual que Shizuka al igual que María es una copia así perfecta de tu mama ella tiene el poder elfico - Ichiru solo escuchaba y suspiro - Zero pose 50 y 50 de ambos mundos y eso hace que su cuerpo se sobre cargue de energía , la ocasión en la que te escapaste porque no quise llevarte con nosotros esa vez ...

— ¿qué paso esa vez? ¿ni san estaba mal? como, como se puede recuperar dime que no se va a morir por favor - rogo tratando de no llorar, el ya era grande y debía enfrentar los problemas como alguien maduro, al menos los problemas de su familia.

Orez tomo una bocanada de aire para poder continuar, el solo recordar ese primer episodio le era doloroso, su hijo había empezado a temblar y en un instante sangraba por la boca y la nariz y su respiración era muy forzada lo había visto llevarse la mano al pecho veía como su niño intentaba no llorar hasta que al fin había colapsado en sus brazos. Los ojos de Orez se nublaron pero tomo valor y…..

— lleve a Zero a Gaia y el supremo maestro me dijo que no había nada que hacer que tal vez si se fuera a vivir a ahí se podría nivelar su energía

— pero entonces porque esta acá, ¿no debería irse a vivir allí para que se recupere? dime papá porque está aquí, dime – insistió el menor.

— porque no funciono, crees que yo deseo ver morir cada día a uno de mis hijos, estuvo ausente por varios meses recuerdas - vio a Ichiru asentir - pero su lado vampiro no soporta la vida en Gaia y Eleazar tu abuelo lo trajo de vuelta y el y todos oran diariamente por él y tu siempre pensado que no te queremos, no tenias edad para decirte algo como esto además Zero quiso que fueras feliz y no arruinarte la vida con esto

— tú crees que yo ahora voy a ser feliz, yo no puedo ser feliz sin ni san y claro que se que no quieres ver morir a Zero o María... no y si... y si me ¿y si me devora tomando mi sangre? ya sabes él y yo siempre tuvimos que ser uno y tal vez si toma toda mi sangre se recupere, tal vez el poder que le quite al nacer, tal vez así si puede vivir - pregunto esperando una respuesta, en verdad es capaz de darle la vida a que tome toda su sangre y así se recupere

— Ichi - dijo acerándose a él - ya lo intentamos le di mi sangre y Shizuka se la dio también pero su cuerpo rechaza la sangre humana

— pero yo soy su otra mitad, yo nunca tuve que haber nacido... tal vez... tal vez su cuerpo necesita mi sangre y el poder que le quite al nacer, que me mate y me devore - pidió decidido.

— Yue - hablo llamándolo como cuando era un niño - créeme que si hubiera la posibilidad de que y te lo aclaro, compartiendo y no devorándote se resolviera el problema te lo hubiéramos pedido, pero no hay nada que hacer, por eso vez siempre a Zero tan calmado porque cuando se enfurece su presión sanguínea sube y sufre una crisis su dieta es a base de sangre de animal el mismo se llama vegetariano – trato de sonreír -

— pero... no lo sabes... tal vez si me devora... tu sabes que yo no tenía que haber nacido... que tome lo que desde un principio tuvo que ser suyo, que tome mi sangre y tome mi vida, papá no me importar morir por alguien a quien amo - dijo tomando aire y decidido- hay que intentarlo yo... yo no tengo nada importante en esta vida, tal vez si me uno con yo... mm... Shiki lo entenderá - comento

— Yue mi niño - sonrió sabiendo que Ichiru era tan terco como el mismo - esa es una de las cosas que más admiro de ti tu bondad, hagamos algo - dijo sabiendo que no convencería a Ichiru - hablemos con Zero digámosle que ya sabes la verdad y que él decida, yo ... No quiero perderte a ti también mi pequeña luna, siempre serás mi niño estás de acuerdo - pregunto Orez - y con respecto a Shiki si en verdad te ama entenderá que hay cosas en este nivel social que debes hacer y nunca obligaría a ninguno de ustedes a casarse o hacer algo que los dañe antes me los llevaría a Gaia - termino con un nudo en la garganta-

— No quiero hablar con ni san él se negara, no querrá devorarme... papá déjame hacerlo, déjame darle la vida a Zero, en energía o en sangre, por favor papá, yo no quiero que nii sama se muera por favor - suplico- y lo de Shiki etto... el tiene más pretendiente tal vez está conmigo porque le doy lastima o tal vez en verdad me ama y si me ama el entenderá en fin eso ahora no importa... solo déjame hacerlo

Orez observo a Ichiru podía ser terco igual que él pero tenía un corazón tan puro como el de Shizuka y no dejaría que hiciera semejante cosa, así que hizo un rápido evaluó de la situación y…

— Shiki podrías entrar por favor – dijo Orez abriendo la puerta con sus poderes –

Shiki entro sorprendido y cabizbajo e hizo una reverencia, Ichiru quedo sorprendido ahora se daba cuenta que no conocía bien los poderes de su padre.

— Papá – saludo tímidamente Shiki –

— buenas tardes Shiki – correspondió Orez – bien qué opinas de lo Que has escuchado, estas dispuesto a dejar ir a Ichiru suponiendo que su idea funcionara

Ichiru miro la situación, esto estaba mal, él quería hablar de eso con Shiki pero a solas y conseguir que lo comprenda y acepte esa decisión, no podía dejar que su pelirrojo contestara.

— padre... papá no metas a Shiki en esto por favor - pidió el peli plata mirando con ternura al pelirrojo..

— Ichiru – llamo Orez – me estas demostrando que amas a Shiki a tal grado que me enfrentaste – Ichiru sintió – bueno pues parte de madurar y de amar a alguien es tomar decisiones juntos , ese es el amor de dos personas y creo que lo correcto es que Shiki de su opinión

— Pero... - el peli plata miro a su padre unos minutos en silencio - está bien Shiki da tu opinión por favor y trátame como siempre - pidió tomando aire.

— Ichi - dijo al fin estaba muy nervioso, su padre serio era intimidante - sabes que aceptare lo que tu decidas, pero yo te amo y no quiero perderte, tal vez, no se pueda investigar en la biblioteca de mi familia algo sobre cómo ayudar a Zero-kun - dijo con esperanza en los ojos, no quería verse egoísta, pero en verdad amaba a su peli plata

— Pero Shiki y ¿qué pasa si no encuentras nada? - pregunto - ¿qué pasa si lo que encuentras es lo que yo digo que hagamos? amor yo también te amo, te amo con mi vida pero... es mi hermano y tu... tu puedes encontrar a alguien mas... siempre me he preguntado porque estás conmigo - sonrió algo triste - aparte ese rubio - dijo algo enojado - etto te quiere no y tu lo encuentras etto... lindo – dijo algo enojado - y bueno esa cosa te puede hacer feliz... aparte yo no desapareceré estaré viviendo con Zero en su cuerpo - dijo tranquilo

Shiki estaba que no creía lo que escuchaba tan poca fe le tenía ,a demás como sabia que él le gustaba a Takuma y que él lo veía lindo pero este no era el momento de hablar de eso así que decidió omitir esa parte

— Ichi - llamo su atención - el tema de Zero es lo primordial, sabes que mi casa está a 1 hora de aquí vamos, investigamos y después de eso tomamos una decisión - propuso –

— Hijo tu hermano tiene razón no hay que precipitarnos, además tu hermano ha estado bien últimamente - apoyo a Shiki –

— Ichi - llamo Shiki - será solo un día, por favor - dijo en suplica mientras se tomaba la cabeza con disimulo para aligerar un leve mareo que tenia -

— Mm... Pero y si Zero tiene una recaída em... ¿te pasa algo? - pregunto olvidándose un momento del tema que estaban tratando y se acerco al pelirrojo algo preocupado - ven amor siéntate un momento estas pálido - pidió llevando a Shiki a sentarse en el sofá - ¿dime te sientes mal? - pregunto alarmándose está preocupado y mucho.

— no Ichi estoy bien, es solo la tensión de estos días - dijo tratando se sonar confiado - pero pasando a lo de Zero, entre más rápido nos vayamos a investigar más rápido regresaremos, por favor Ichi, dame esa oportunidad no quiero perderte - sollozo sin saber porque de repente sentía una enormes ganas de llorar - Ichi

— emm... está bien pero, pero no llores por favor sabes que no puedo verte - pidió y abrazo al pelirrojo - te amo, hare lo que sea por ti, lo prometo iremos a tu casa y buscaremos información y buscaremos otra manera de salvar a Zero sin dar mi vida a cambio te lo prometo, no hare nada que te dañe amor - dijo con una sonrisa besando los parpados del noble entre sus brazos.

Orez observaba la escena muy atentamente, lo amorosos que podían ser sus hijos pero también se había dado cuenta de otra cosa Shiki e Ichiru no estaban destinados a estar juntos, se veían con amor si pero no con esa pasión que debe existir entre los amantes, pero no se metería en esa relación ambos jóvenes debían darse cuenta.

Por otro lado la posibilidad aunque es mínima de encontrar una solución para su pequeño le daba fe y esperanza.

— Ichiru – llamo Orez - que deciden

— mm...- se dio vuelta y encaro a su padre - iré a buscar información padre, no daré mi vida, no es que no ame a ni-san pero... pero no puedo dejar a Shiki no lo puedo dañar lo siento - se disculpo bajando la mirada - perdón por no dar mi vida a cambio... mañana partiré con Shiki a su casa, y buscaremos una manera de curar a Zero ahora creo que shiki debe ir a descansar esta pálido y me preocupa- susurro.

Miro a su padre esperando que le dijera algo, tal vez unas palabras de ánimo o que le diga que no le pida perdón algo, solo unas palabras de su padre... así que miro directo a los ojos de Orez...

Orez camino el pequeño espacio que lo separaba de Ichiru y se arrodillo junto a él y lo abrazo, por alguna razón lo adoraba a y aunque no se lo diría a sus hermanos era su consentido, valoraba lo mucho que se esforzaba por ser el mejor en todo

— te amo hijo - pronuncio al fin - y no hay nada de que pedir perdón, la intención es lo que basta - dijo y se alejo un poco -

— Ichi no hay que esperar, podemos partir ahora mismo si quieres - hablo Shiki poniéndose de pie - claro con tu permiso papa

— creo que Ichiru tiene razón Shiki debes descansar yo me quedare al frente del hotel, no se preocupen - finalizo -

— yo opino igual que mi papá, estas pálido y me preocupas es mejor que descanses mañana iremos a tu casa, ahora es mejor ir a mi cuarto - dijo con una sonrisa - y etto... gracias padre te quiero - dijo bajito feliz- ven vamos Shiki - dijo estirando su brazo esperando que el pelirrojo tomara su mano - con tu permiso papá

— Gracias papa - dijo Shiki haciendo una reverencia y tomo la mano de Ichiru y salieron juntos de la habitación -

Orez los observo salir tomados de la mano y sonrió Ichiru estaba madurando.

Se quedo pensativo, había sido lo correcto decirle lo de Zero, ahora tendría que avisarle a su otro hijo que ya estaba al tanto, movió la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

Si Ichiru era muy honesto y espontaneo su Zero era todo lo contrario, era muy callado no se expresaba y saber que pensaba era difícil, se cerraba a la gente, idénticos físicamente y opuesto a la vez y así con una bocanada de aire Orez salió de la habitación era mejor llamar a Zero y decirle antes de que se entere por Ichiru.

CON KANAME Y ZERO

Kaname y Zero se encontraban en su habitación Kaname descansando y Zero durmiendo plácidamente después de horas desenfrenadas de hacer el amor y es que Kaname Kuran es insaciable según la palabras del mismo Zero Kiryuu.

Kaname Kuran no era de las personas de dormir mucho y en estos momento observaba a su esposo descansar plácidamente y entendió que su vida sin el seria terriblemente dolorosa y a su mente llego un recuerdo de no hace muchos días atrás donde estuvo a punto de perderlo o por lo menos so creyó su corazón y sintió una terrible punzada de dolor y el miedo lo invadió de pies a cabeza

FLASH BACK

Cuando Kaname se acerco lo suficiente expandió su aura y Kain tuvo que alejarse o morir en el intento.

— Zero que fue lo que ….. – pero Zero no lo dejo terminar –

— me tengo que ir – dijo Zero bastante desorientado –

— Zero que te pasa, Zero respóndeme

— Tengo que salir de aquí o los dañare – gimió en dolor-

— Piensa en algún lugar donde quieras ir – dijo Kaname y lo abrazo y en ese momento la alarma contra incendios se activo –

Entre todo el barullo Kaname y Zero desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

En cuestión de segundo ambos sangre pura llegaron a un claro lleno de vegetación y Zero empujo a Kaname lejos de el

— Aléjate – gimió Zero –

— No – fue la única respuesta del castaño y se acerco y lo abrazo nuevamente

— por favor – suplico Zero – te dañare

— no lo hare – reforzó su abrazo Kaname – que te sucede

— No puedo – jalo aire – no puedo controlarlo susurro y sus ojos cambiaban de amatista a carmesí y luego a negro opaco, Zero gruño al sentirse restringido y forcejeo y con lo último de cordura – yo ….. te amo

El cuerpo de Zero empezó a temblar incontrolablemente y su aura se expandió provocando un temblor de tierra haciendo que toda criatura viviente desapareciera.

Zero jadeo y dando un grito ahogado dejo salir al presión que se acumulaba en su cuerpo y Kaname solo atino a abrazarlo con fuerza sintiendo como todo a su alrededor ardía, protegió lo mejor que pudo a su amado peli plata para luego sentir como perdía fuerza en sus piernas y ambos jóvenes cayeron hincados, Kaname abrió los ojos que había cerrado y quedo estupefacto.

La razón era que hasta donde la vista lo permita estaba todo devastado no quedo nada en pie todo absolutamente todo estaba calcinado y solo había una nube de polvo y ceniza que hacia prácticamente imposible al respiración.

— Estas bien – sollozo Zero en los brazos de Kaname – lo siento - gimió en dolor –

— Si – mintió Kaname – Zero – lo llamo - debes …..

— No puedo – jadeo y se desmayo en su brazos-

Kaname lo siguió abrazando hasta que sintió varias presencias acercarse a ellos y lucho por no rendirse ante el terrible ardor que sentía en su espalda. Oyó que le hablaron pero no reconocía las voces hasta que ….

Haruka y Orez llegaron al lugar después de localizar la energía expulsada por Zero y Haruka quedo igual que Kaname horrorizados

Haruka contuvo la respiración al ver a su primogénito pero guardo la compostura

— Kaname – kun – llamo Orez – debes soltar a Zero ya todo está bien

— Si Kaname, hijo – llamo Haruka –

— Papa – gimió Kaname en dolor y soltó a Zero que cayó en los brazos de Orez – Zero él

— Estará bien igual que tu – dijo Haruka muy preocupado Kaname jamás le decía papa siempre era padre o Outo-san en forma de respeto , se quito el saco y se lo coloco con el mayor cuidado posible y Kaname no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido de dolor y un par de lagrimas – calma – le pidió Haruka y lo puso a dormir

Horas más tarde Kaname despertaba acostado boca abajo todo desorientado y al tratar de levantarse gruño en dolor

— Con calma Kaname – kun – dijo una hermosa voz maternal –

— Lady Shizuka? – pregunto confundido y regreso a suposición porque noto que estaba desnudo y se sonrojo –

— Si cariño, gracias no tengo con que pagarte lo que hiciste por mi bebe – dijo Shizuka –

— No tiene nada que agradecer – medio sonrió Kaname – que me paso

— Acabaste con la espalda toda quemada – dijo Haruka entrando en la habitación – nos permites shizu – pido Haruka –

— Claro -y se despidió

— Quemado? – pregunto Kaname confundido –

— Si la devastación que provoco el poder de Zero-kun fue de la magnitud de la bomba atómica de Hiroshima pero sin la radiación y al protegerlo te quemaste – informo Haruka y sin más lo abrazo – doy gracias a Kami que eres un sangre pura completo

— Papa perdón padre, yo no …

— Suena bien que me digas papa – le sonrío Haruka y le extendió su brazo – debes alimentarte para terminar de reponerte

— Papa – dijo Kaname se sentía también poder hacerlo y al verdad quería negarse pero el dolor lo estaba matando pero antes de aceptar – y Zero-kun como esta

— Bien hijo – sonrió Haruka – durmiendo –

Kaname solo suspiro y acepto al ofertad e su padre y suspiro de alivio, al sangre de su padre era deliciosa tenía años de no probarla y así se sintió mejor y se quedo dormido nuevamente para reponer sus fuerzas e ir a ver a su niño

FIN DE FLASH BACK

— Kaname – llamo Zero –

— Dime

— Estas bien, estabas perdido en tus pensamientos

— Algo – acepto Kaname – el día del autódromo sentí morir , casi te perdió – afirmo

— Kaname – suspiro Zero y lo abrazo – prometo comportarme para que eso no vuelva a pasar

— No importa cuántas veces e pase siempre estaré ahí para cuidar de ti – le sonrió y lo beso con pasión cuando el celular de Zero sonó y se separo de Kaname para contestar

— Moshi , moshi – contesto Zero recuperando el aire –

— Zero estas bien – pregunto Orez –

— Si papa es que tuve que ir por el celular estaba un poco lejos – respondió – sucede algo – pregunto algo preocupado

— Si y no – suspiro Orez – no es nada grave todos estamos bien solo un poco preocupados por tu repentino viaje y si porque Ichiru y Shiki – suspiro – vinieron a hablar conmigo y saliste a relucir y se les informo de tu situación – dijo sin más ni más Orez quien solo oyó a Zero suspirar – fue inevitable

— Si lo sé cuando Ichiru se empeña , se empeña solo que me hubiera gustado decirle yo mismo – dijo resignado – y como lo tomo

— Desde mi punto de vista bastante bien y arreglamos algunas diferencias padre e hijo – aseguro -

— Eso bueno o no? – pregunto Zero tratando de quitarse a Kaname de encima que jugaba con sus arracadas –

— Si –a seguro Orez – Zero seguro que está bien

— Si papa – trato de sonar confiado - regresare en unos días – dijo y se aguanto un gemido – que podre llevarles a mama y maría

— Lo que les traigas será bien recibido pero sabes que tu mama adora los perfumes , bueno hijo te dejo por allá es de noche no te excedas – pidió Orez – Cualquier cosa me llamas, seguro que no quieres que Kain te alcance

— No papa – dijo y vio a Kaname asesinamente – estoy bien, bueno dormiré un rato nos vemos – dijo y colgó – eres…..

— Un amor – sonrió Kaname sujetando a Zero –

— No un demonio pero me desquitare – prometió venganza Zero y luego suspiro -

— Sucedió algo en nuestra ausencia – preguntó Kaname volviendo a su seriedad de siempre –

— Ichiru y Shiki se enteraron de mi situación – dijo desganado –

— Tarde o temprano lo harían – apoyo Kaname –

— Lo sé pero me hubiera gustado ser yo en persona quien se los dijera – suspiro resignado –

— Cuando regresemos podemos hablar con tus hermanos , anímate – le pidió Kaname y lo beso – vamos no será tan malo

— Eso espero no conoces a Ichiru – suspiro y abrazo a Kaname y lo jalo para besarlo con pasión

Kaname le regreso el beso de igual manera, pero ….. las palabras de Zero eran muy ciertas el no conocía a Ichiru y a su mente llego otra pregunta su hermano, ¿Chris lo conocía? ¿y que tan bien lo conocía?, ¿hasta donde habrían llegado esos dos?, tan lejos como Zero y el.

Esperaba que no, deseaba que Ichiru Kiryuu respetara su hermano, aun era un niño no creía capaz al peli plata de abusar de él ¿o sí? , pero ya no quiso atormentarse más con el asunto así que se dedico a hacerle el amor a su lindo elfo y mando esas interrogantes latentes al fondo de su mente.

13


	10. Chapter 10

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**CELOS **_

CAPITULO 9

CELOS

_**El problema no fue hallarte  
>el problema es olvidarte<br>**_

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES

En la alberca privada del hotel dos jóvenes están sentados en sus respectivas sillas pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo

— Anímate Chris – le decía aido aun triste Chris

— Estoy animado

— Si como no solo te la pasas suspirando, vamos a nadar – decía algo melancólico aido –

— Pero si tu mira nada mas, estas tomando sol – se rio un poco Chris –

— Me gusta asolearme – dijo con sarcasmo –

— Si lo sé – se burlo Chris y se levanto de la silla – dime que sucede es por Akatsuki – Sempai ¿cierto?

— Y tú por el gruñón peli plata ¿o me equivoco?

— Si bueno es que no lo he visto, me dijeron que salió – dijo molesto – con el peli rojo

— O vaya con Senri – frunció el entrecejo aido – ya sabes que es el abogado del hotel a lo mejor están viendo algún problema legal, no seas celoso – pidió aido –

— Si como no – dijo triste – oye y tu porque no has salido con Akatsuki-Sempai, ya lo hubieras invitado a salir

— Si verdad - dijo aido entre nervioso y apenado –

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Chris -

— Es que, bueno no le di mi número de celular y se me olvido pedirle el suyo y no ha venido al consultorio del hotel - dijo en un suspiro –

— Hay Aido el amor te trae loco – se rio Chris – pero bueno es medico seguro fue a alguna convención o curso ya sabes cómo son esas cosas así que cuando regrese lo invitas – opino –

— Es cierto Chris eres genial y cuando regrese tu gruñón lo secuestras para que sea solo tuyo, podrían ir al museo hay una exposición de arte – dijo aido mas animado –

— En serio hace mucho que no voy a una, gracias eres el mejor

— Lo sé – sonrió aido con su sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental y lo abrazo – soy único

Alguien se aclaro la garganta

— Interrumpo - dijo una voz grave y varonil haciendo que aido y Chris que estaban en la orilla de la alberca se asustaran y cayeran sin más ni más.

Aido y Chris salieron a la superficie para ver quien había entrado sin autorización era la alberca privada así que no debía haber nadie excepto ellos.

Aido iba a reclamar cuando grito

— Endimión – dijo algo dudoso.

— Hola Michael – sonrió el recién llegado y le estiro la mano para ayudarlo.

— No me digas así – dijo aido todo rojo llegando a la orilla y aceptando la ayuda.

— Porque no si así te llamas – sonrió – hola crisi

— Ahora vas conmigo – negó Chris – mejor ayúdame, nos diste un susto de muerte

— En serio – dijo dudoso – pero si yo los amo a los dos – sonrió sensualmente ayudando a Chris a salir de alberca

— Eres imposible Endy – se rio Chris una vez afuera – como estas cuando llegaste

— Si debes contarnos como te fue – intervino aido – debes contarnos todo

— Todo de todo hasta los sucios detalles – sonrió con malicia – son muy niños

— Que gracioso si eres de nuestra edad – le saco la lengua Aido –

— Es cierto por cierto no nos has felicitado estoy enojado contigo, fue nuestro cumple y no nos llamaste ni nada – regaño Chris -

— Eh – dijo apenado – si lo siento - expreso con tristeza en la voz – debí darme tiempo lo siento

— Era broma - dijo Chris –

— Malvados los odio – sonrió Endimión y los abrazo a los dos – feliz diablo

Aido se zafó del abrazo y sin decir agua va empujo a Endimión quien resbalo e instintivamente abrazo a chris para que nos e golpeara y ambos cayeron a la alberca, sin darse cuenta de una figura solitaria que veía toda la escena

Ichiru estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo por su hotel, por alguna extraña razón comenzó a dirigirse a la alberga sumido en sus pensamientos, su vida en si era una mierda, siempre pensando en que Zero era el favorito y el al que no le ponían atención aunque de cierta forma si era así, pero eso realmente ahora no importa su vida es así y ya, sin embargo, lo que le preocupa ahora es su relación con Shiki, de un día para otro se convierto en nada, así de simple, Shiki ya no lo ama y se le nota, y el, para que estamos con cosas, lo quiere y mucho pero, ya no es lo mismo, no obstante sigue siendo la única persona en la que confía, si Shiki lo traiciona sería el fin de su mundo, el fin de todo, nada quedaría en pie y el se volvería loco, sabe que es injusto porque el ya lo traiciono con… Chris, pero así se siente ahora.

El peli plata se detuvo en seco cuando el olor del pelinegro le llego se iba a devolver pero cuando fijo su mirada vio a un ser que no conocía junto a Chris y Aido, no sabe quién es, nunca lo ha visto, pero… esta abrazando a "su" Chris, porque demonios lo abraza, con qué derecho…Su instinto vampírico comenzó a subir, su mente lo único que repetía era, celos, mátalo, celos, mátalo.

El sangre pura gruño molesto, y tomo lo primero que tenía a mano, (su celular) y lo destruyo sin compasión.

Chris está más que feliz de ver a Endimión y toda la nostalgia desapareció sus amigos lo habían animado y así debía seguir para que cuando viera a su angelum lo recibiera con su mejor sonrisa, salió de la alberca y le prestó a Endimión su bata porque la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y decidieron irse a su habitación y pedir servicio a cuarto.

Salieron rumbo al ascensor y vieron un pobre celular hecho polvo y de pronto el aroma de Ichiru llego a Chris pero lo dejo pasar después de todo es su hotel obvio que debía tener su aroma, quería comprarle algo para recibirlo pero que, pensó por unos instantes y decidió que les pediría ayuda a sus amigos e irían al centro, porque no conocía sus gustos y solo suspiro.

Llegaron a su habitación qua hora compartía con Aido pues era doble y se metió al baño a cambiarse cuando salió entro Aido y Endimión se quedo solo en bata y se acostó en la cama para descansar en lo que Chris pedía servicio al cuarto cuando llamaron a la puerta

Ichiru después de irse de ese lugar, decidió irse a su cuarto pero luego negó con la cabeza y comenzó a dirigirse al cuarto de Chris, quiere una explicación, una maldita y buena explicación.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta toco sin miedo ni echarse a correr.

Endimión se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

— Buenas tardes - saludo con su habitual educación - ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Ichiru lo miro de pie a cabezas, mas furioso de lo que de por si estaba, sería bueno saltarle encima y arrancarle la cabeza.

— ¿donde esta Chris? - pregunto sin más ni más.

— Esta adentro - dijo sin más pero al ver la actitud furiosa del individuo - crisi te buscan

— quien endy - dijo Chris acercándose a la puerta con una toalla en las manos para terminar de cercarse el cabello, al levantar la vista sonrió abiertamente - angelum

Ichiru solo lo vio de pies a cabezas y se dio media vuelta ya no necesitaba ninguna explicación, solo verlo le decía todo.

Chris se quedo de piedra ahora que le pasaba, le entrego la toalla a Endimión y salió tras Ichiru a donde habría ido se concentro en buscarlo hasta que bingo por las escaleras de servicio y se tele transporto y aprecio frente a el

— angelum - llamo -

— ¿qué? - pregunto en un siseo dando unos pasos hacia atrás -

— Estoy tan feliz de verte , cuando llegaste - pregunto con voz alegre pero al no recibir respuesta - que sucede - pregunto

— ¿feliz de verme? - Pregunto en son de burla - ¿realmente te interesa cuando llegue? - Cuestiono - ¿por qué no vuelves con tu amiguito? - le ofreció - te debe estar esperando en la cama

Chris lo veía con cara de no te entiendo

— Si estoy feliz de verte - dijo - ¿de qué hablas? - realmente a su inocencia no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo

— ¿de qué hablo? - pregunto - no sé, estoy loco y hablo de cosas sin sentido - murmuro tomando aire para no salirse de control - no soy tonto Christofer.

— No me digas así, porque estas molesto - dijo Chris sin entenderlo - el que debería estar enojado soy yo

— ¿en serio y porque? - Pregunto - ¿porque estoy con Shiki? - cuestiono - que yo sepa tu ya sabias eso cuando...

Chris levanto al mano y lo abofeteo sin más ni mas

— No tienes porque refutármelo en la cara Kiryuu, ya lo entendí - dijo serio Chris, ahora entendía solo había jugado con el - permiso - se dio media ...

— estoy celoso, ¿contento? - pregunto antes de que se fuera - al menos tu ya sabias que esta con alguien, pero yo no sabía que tú estabas con ese pelirrojo - gruño Ichiru.

— ya se entendí que solo fui tu diversión porque Senri - dijo con veneno el nombre del peli rojo - no estaba de humor y yo no estoy con nadie - camino a la puerta para irse no tenia porque aguantar que le restregaran que solo había sido cosa de un juego

— nunca había engaño a Shiki hasta que tu apareciste - casi gruño - que Shiki no estaba de humor, por favor, si Shiki esta o no con humor de hacer el amor, no tiene nada que ver con lo que nosotros hicimos, esto es mi culpa, y si, si estas con alguien, con ese pelirrojo "endy" o como sea que se llame, estaba en tu cuarto, te abrazo y se tiraron a la alberca, había ido a tu habitación para una explicación pero con lo que vi fue suficiente, si echabas de menos a tu noviecito o lo que sea no tenias que ir conmigo a buscar lo que él no te estaba dando - expreso - maldición, por eso no confió en la gente,

Chris lo veía con furia sus ojos cambiaron aun verde obscuro en cuestión de segundos

— estu... No mereces una explicación pero te la daré - dijo Chris con lagrimas en los ojos que no dejara salir por lo menos no aun - lastima por "Senri" porque eres mío por dos razones y lo de Endimión es solo un compañero de la escuela y traía la bata porque Aido nos aventó a la alberca y el estaba vestido y si no me hubiera abrazado me hubiera partido la cabeza por lo cerca que caímos de la orilla - se concentro para no gruñir no era digno de el - y tu - dijo y lo apunto con un dedo - has sido mi primer novio, mi primer beso y mi primera vez - suspiro para calmarse - y estaba esperando a que Aido desocupara el baño para darse una ducha en lo que viene su transporte para irse, vete con Senri - sollozo y desapareció de la vista de Ichiru no quería que lo viera.

Ichiru gruño y luego se concentro en encontrar a Chris con lazo, lamentablemente el no podía tele trasportarse, como Zero y Chris, no tenía esa habilidad, porque nadie se la ha enseñado, cuando encontró la presencia de Chris corrió a velocidad vampírica hasta donde estaba el peli negro.

— Chris – llamo.

Chris lo ignoro y se dio media vuelta para irse, tele transportarse no le serviría lo volvería a encontrar, era gasto de energía inútil

— Chris - volvió a llamarlo,- ¿quieres que me arrodille y te pida perdón? - Pregunto - ¿así como en la antigüedad, en un caballo blanco y todo eso?

— no gracias Kiryuu ve a arrodillarte ante Senri para que te perdone por traicionarlo conmigo - le dijo Chris y volteo el rostro para que viera sus lagrimas que amenazaban con salir - necesitas algo mas, quiero ir a tomar algo al bar - pregunto -

— eres menor de edad y no puedes tomar - aseguro y suspiro- te diré algo, la primera vez que vi a Shiki, no me interesaba en absoluto, era alguien más que venía a quitarme la poca atención que recibía de papá, pero con el tiempo comencé a necesitar a alguien que me tomara atención, que me regañara, y que me diga que soy un tonto, Shiki se convirtió en esa persona, yo no quería nada con Zero ni con Kain para mi ellos no eran nada, solo personas en mi vida, pero Shiki era esa persona que me decía que era un inmaduro y un estúpido, aunque me lo decía con otras palabras, por eso empecé a estar con él, el se convirtió en lo que yo no tuve, mi papá, mi hermano y mi pareja, pero ni siquiera sé como sucedió todo eso, y si se, papá es Orez, pero yo nunca recibí su atención como tu recibiste la de Haruka sama, yo solo era cuidado por una mujer a la cual odio - murmuro bajito - mientras tu podías correr a los brazos de tu papá yo estaba solo en mi habitación, y un día estaba Shiki allí dándome su apoyo, por eso es tan importante para mí, Shiki es el que se ve desprotegido y si de cierta manera es cierto, pero yo estoy más desprotegido que el - murmuro y agacho la cabeza y se acerco a Chris para secarle las lagrimas - ahora si me voy, cuídate y no vayas al bar, daré la orden de que no te den nada de alcohol

— es que no es justo - murmuro Chris -yo confió en ti ciegamente y tú me juzgas a la ligera, crees que a la primera de cambios que te engaño y me refutas siempre a Senri en la cara, yo sabía que salieron juntos a arreglar asuntos y no dude de ti , ni siquiera me paso por la mente que tu estuvieras con él, bueno que tuvieran algo intimo - dijo muy sonrojado - y si él te da lo que yo no, que es confianza y seguridad está bien te creo que es solo eso confió en ti pero tú no lo haces - dijo Chris dejando salir todo su coraje - y yo puedo tomar lo que quiera , no eres mi papa - y se giro para darle la espalda, era penoso estar en ese estado -

_Confianza y seguridad, solo eso, _esas eran las palabras que a Ichiru se le repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, por Dios era solo eso lo que tenía con Shiki, puede ser, confianza y seguridad, Shiki le daba eso, y si traiciona su confianza todo se volvería un caos, pero no es por el amor, es porque traicionaría lo único que él no le da a nadie, la confianza.

— no soy tu papá pero puedo llamarlo - murmuro bajito, mientras su mente seguía trabajando.

Eso era todo amenazarlo con llamar a su papa pero que esperaba se dijo mentalmente y se rio, como estúpido, como era tonto Ichiru solo se sentía obligado por lo que paso entre ellos

— Perdón por orillarte a esta situación no debí meterme en tu cama - apretó los puños y camino lejos de Ichiru -

— mas bien yo me metí en la tuya - murmuro bajito tomándose la cabeza - y tú tienes que obedecerme porque eres mi esposo - expreso serio - así que no vas a ir al bar y punto - gruño, necesitaba un poco de agua, al parecer no es bueno pensar mucho.

— No me lo puedes impedir así que déjame pasar - dijo serio y con algo de que no demostraría - esposo si como no , si así fuera me tendríamos un mínimo de confianza - le dijo y el hizo un desprecio – con permiso

— bien entonces haz lo que quieras - expreso en un gruñido - ¿eso es lo que quieres escuchar? - pregunto molesto - haz lo que se te de la plena gana - dijo tomando aire.

Chris se acerco a milímetros y lo observo con mucho dolor en sus ojos

— Vaya pensé que de mínimo te importaría un poco - dijo y empezó a desaparecer delante de Ichiru para tele transportarse -

Ichiru gruño molesto

— ¿entonces qué mierda quieres escuchar? - pregunto tomándolo del brazo antes que se tele trasportara - te dije que no y te enojas te digo que hagas lo que quieras y también te enojas, no te entiendo

Chris no pudo evitar la tele transportación de ambos y acabaron en un callejón de la zona baja de Tokio, se soltó del agarre de Ichiru y cayo hincado y empezó a tomar aire, levanto la vista y solo negó

— Nada no quiero escuchar nada - se levanto y salió de ahí, ahora tendría que caminar o acabaría con migraña, por donde esta no conocía muy bien Tokio y camino sin cerrarse la camisa porque así había salido de su habitación -

Ichiru suspiro y se dijo así mismo paciencia. al menos ahora está tomando aire.

Se encamino hasta donde Chris y lo atrapo por la cintura apegando la espalda de Chris a su pecho, mientras sus manos comenzaban a abrocharle la camisa.

— si caminas así en este lugar, ten por seguro que te violaran y no serán tan amable como yo - le susurro en el oído

Chris se asusto ante el movimiento tan repentino y cuando noto que era Ichiru suspiro aliviado

— yo estuve contigo por gusto - susurro Chris - porque te amo así que no me violaste, jamás lo vuelvas ni siquiera a pensar, que no quieras estar conmigo no cambia el hecho de que disfrute cada momento y cada caricia, ahora si pudieras decirme como regresar al hotel - dijo apenado y sonrojado por tener a Ichiru en esa posición en al vía publica y por su declaración - gracias por lo de la ropa y ten por seguro que no te molestare mas - gimió sin proponérselo su cuerpo esta reaccionado a la cercanía de Ichiru, su cuerpo lo ansiaba , lo necesitaba

— yo no dije que te viole, solo dije que no serian tan amable como yo – expreso sin soltarlo y en su oído, mientras seguía abrochándole la camisa – no entiendo porque te gustan tanto las camisas – murmuro bajito – deberías tratar con playeras, te verías más hermoso, y un poco mas rebelde y eso te ayudaría en este lugar, estamos en la zona baja de Tokio, donde se junta la mafia – le susurro – mi hotel esta algo lejos, mejor vamos a mi departamento en esta zona – expreso con una media sonrisa soltando a Chris y tomándolo de la mano – quédate cerca de mí, si te ven conmigo ni siquiera pensaran en hacerte daño – aseguro.

— ¿zona baja de Tokio? - pregunto Chris, como había terminado ahí, necesitaba alejarse de Ichiru seria penoso que se diera cuenta lo que el provoca tan solo con su cercanía su mente pensó en alejarse del toque de Ichiru pero su cuerpo se negó aseguró el comando y tembló - Kiryuu-kun yo no quiero causarte problemas con Senri, puede detener un taxi e irme - decía mientras se dejaba guiar por Ichiru e intento soltarlo.

— claro, como si los taxis llegaran hasta aquí - se rio el peli plata - los taxistas que llegan aquí, te violaran o te asaltaran - aseguro - tienes una cara muy angelical, se darán cuenta que no eres de aquí - expreso tranquilamente - y créeme lo mataría si te tocara - comento - y no hoy no quiero matar a nadie - menciono caminando lentamente de la mano de Chris.

— mira que tenemos aquí - comento un chico apoyado en la pared.

Ichiru voltio y lo miro de pies a cabeza.

— yo creo que a un idiota - expreso tranquilamente.

Chris estaba muy confundido Ichiru primero decía una cosa luego decía otra y el empezaba a desesperarse de no hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo e irse, podría intentar tele transportarse pero entonces dejaría a Ichiru no eso no estaba bien, salió de sus pensamientos al oír la pequeña discusión que se empezaba a originar

— Kiryuu - kun debemos irnos - pidió Chris pero al no obtener respuesta - Angelum - volvió a llamarlo

— tranquilo, no pasa nada - aseguro - ¿eres nuevo verdad? - pregunto Ichiru - deberían haberte advertido que conmigo no se meten - dijo serio.

— si claro, con los niños ricos no nos metemos - se burlo.

Ichiru gruño, hoy no tenia paciencia para tratar con un humano idiota.

— ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto otro chico llegando al lugar con un cigarro en la boca.

— nada Nicolás, solo encontré de donde sacaremos el dinero hoy - murmuro.

— mm... - el chico volteo y reconoció a Ichiru - ni lo sueñes, con el no nos metemos - expreso.

— gracias, Nicolás, deberías entrenar mejor a tus... amigos - dijo serio el peli plata - vamos Chris.

Chris solo se dejo guiar no sabía ni cómo comportarse, sabe que puede huir del problema con su poder pero tampoco puede mostrarse delante de los humanos, eso era por un lado y por el otro la cercanía de Ichiru no lo ayudaba a pensar, sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a arder y no sabía porque, tenía que le pasaba porque reaccionaba así

— Ichiru sería mejor si nos tele transportamos piensa en tu departamento - pidió necesitaba alejarse del delicioso aroma de Ichiru que se volvía más intenso cuando se molestaba

— ni lo sueñes Chris, no puedes usar mas tu poder - le regaño - te dará migraña, me dijiste que cuando te esfuerzas demasiado, te da migraña así que no, queda cerca, vamos caminando - expreso y lo guio para que siguieran caminando

— es que - trataba de hablar coherentemente - yo - dijo y trato de soltarse y empezó a temblar casi imperceptiblemente

— Ven Chris - pidió acercándolo más a él y se saco la chaqueta y se la puso - anda confía en mí - pidió - juro que no te hare nada que no quieras - dijo mirándolo a los ojos - si sé que me deseas, mi cuerpo está igual que el tuyo - le aseguro y lo beso en los labios - ¿confiaras en mi? – pregunto

— demo, porque me pasa esto yo, esto no está bien - dijo después del beso y sabia que el deseo que sentía era latente y no podía ocultarlo –

— ¿me tienes miedo? - pregunto un poco dolido - es porque tenemos un lazo de sangre, compartimos sangre, nos casamos por las leyes vampírica y estamos de luna de miel, por así decirlo, por eso tu cuerpo necesita incansablemente el mío y viceversa - explico calmadamente, eso lo había leído en un libro hace poco por eso lo sabia - vamos - pidió soltándole la mano.

— No te tengo miedo por extraño que parezca - dijo Chris seguro – tengo miedo a mis reacciones, ahora que voy a hacer - se dijo así mismo sin moverse –

— ¿qué vas hacer sobre qué? - pregunto Ichiru - tal vez darte cuenta que soy una mala influencia para ti - comento -

— tú, tu solo quieres estar con Senri eso fue lo que me dijiste que lo es todo para ti por, por muchas cosas - jadeo Chris quería correr a los brazos de Ichiru - y yo te amo a ti - giro el rostro lo sentía caliente, necesitaba una ducha fría, decían que con eso se quita esa clase de malestares -

— mm... estoy confundido ahora Chris, ya no sé si quiero a Shiki de esa forma, ya nada es lo mismo desde que el estúpido rubio se comenzó a acercarse a Shiki, el ni siquiera tiene la necesidad de pelear por lo nuestro, dice que no es factible - murmuro bajito - supongo que tiene razón, a veces pienso que solo está conmigo por lastima, soy un sangre pura que está solo en realidad, pero aun así confió en el, supongo que se la gano con el paso del tiempo, pero si él me traicionara, se acabaría todo, ni siquiera seria porque esta con otra persona, seria porque traiciono lo único que solo él tiene, mi confianza, simplemente se acabaría todo y no creo que vuelva a confiar en alguien si eso sucediera -murmuro - ¿soy egoísta verdad? – pregunto

_**Si me quede queriendo solo  
>como hacer para obligarte<br>el problema no es quererte  
>es que tu no sientas lo mismo<strong>_

— No, creo que sea una reacción normal - aseguro Chris - yo haría lo mismo supongo - susurro - puedo pedirte algo - pregunto

— Claro - expreso mirando a los ojos a Chris - dime ¿qué cosa es?

— yo... - suspiro apenado - necesito sentirte cerca , lo, lo siento esto sí es egoísta pero no me puedo controlar - decía Chris tratando de controlar un sollozo, su cuerpo ardía a tal grado que empezaba a provocarle dolor

Ichiru se acerco a Chris y lo abrazo con fuerza.

— créeme también necesito sentirte cerca - le susurro en el oído - vamos a mi departamento - le invito - y lo siento por todo lo de hoy.

Chris suspiro de alivio y se dejo guiar sin decir nada más

Ichiru camino junto a Chris hasta su departamento, una vez allí Ichiru miro para todos lados y suspiro, estaba tal como lo dejo la ultima vez, todo desordenado.

— Perdón por el desorden, la última vez que estuve aquí estaba enfadado - murmuro - y bueno así quedo el departamento, ordenare de inmediato - aseguro al ver la cara de Chris.

— No te preocupes - dijo en un susurro - puedo utilizar tu servicio sanitario - pregunto –

— Claro está por aquí - murmuro sin soltar la mano de Chris y lo guio hasta el baño - sé que esto no se compara con la suite del hotel pero cuando se me ocurrió comprarlo era cuando estaba metido en problemas- expreso moviendo la cabeza - te espero - murmuro y lo beso - iré a ordenar.

Chris entro al baño sin decir anda se quito la chamarra de Ichiru la colgó y abrió al llave del agua fría de la regadera y literalmente metió medio cuerpo, dios se sentía arder y sollozo sin poder evitarlo, cerro la llave y se sentó en el frio suelo y se abrazo a sí mismo, debía controlarse era un sangre pura o no, se dijo a si mismo

Ichiru ordeno todo a velocidad vampírica estaba acostumbrado a ordenar su desorden aunque siempre ha tenido empleadas para que hagan eso, él cuando pequeño ordenaba solo su habitación para que ella no entrara, después de ordenar todo y dejar todo brillante fue al baño para ver porque se demoraba tanto.

— Chris ¿puedo entrar? - le pregunto

Chris se siente fatal que ni siquiera oyó a Ichiru, solo sollozo, hasta cuando desaparecería este malestar

Ichiru entro sin recibir respuesta y solo lo vio sentado en el piso y se acercó a él arrodillándose en el suelo.

— ¿te siente muy mal? - pregunto el peli plata dudando si debía abrazarlo o no, tal vez Chris quería estar solo

Chris levanto la vista y sin pensarlo más le salto encima necesitaba sentir su toque

— Kiryuu-kun, Angelum por favor - dijo casi en suplica - ayúdame

— Chris - expreso Ichiru un poquito confundido y luego enterneció su mirada y comenzó a darle caricias inocentes-

Ichiru lo abrazo y le acaricio la espalda.

— No te disculpes - le pidió - no has hecho nada malo, ven, mira quedo todo ordenado - murmuro y lo tomo en brazos.

Chris se dejo cargar y empezó a besar el cuello de Ichiru no sabía que le pasaba pero el sabor de la piel del peli plata, su olor lo está enloqueciendo y sus hermosos ojos verdes se volvieron carmesí

Ichiru no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

— Chris - ronroneo y lo apretó mas contra su cuerpo - ¿necesitas sangre? - pregunto un poco sorprendido, Chris nunca bebía sin que se lo pidiera - Bebe de mi - pidió acariciándole la espalda

Chris los vio a los ojos y sin decir nada mas lo cayo besándolo apasionadamente, quien diablos necesitaba sangre, se dijo a si mismo profundizando el beso torpemente

Ichiru le devolvió el beso y lo volvió algo más calmado, pero aun así apasionado y con muchos sentimientos.

— te quiero Chris - murmuro inconscientemente mientras caminaba hasta su cama - no quiero utilizarte, tú te sientes como un juguete y eso no está bien, yo no te veo como un juguete – aseguro -

— es cierto lo que has dicho - pregunto Chris tomando aire y jalándolo para besarlo nuevamente -

Ichiru le volvió a devolver el beso y lo acostó en la cama atrapando sus manos con las suyas

— ¿qué cosa? - pregunto - ¿qué te quiero o que no te quiero usar como un juguete? - pregunto - porque las dos son completamente ciertas.

— las dos cosas - gruño y lucho por soltarse y tratando de besarlo y solo atino a mover sus caderas –

— pues las dos cosas son ciertas - expreso y trato de suprimir el gemido que amenazaba por salir de su boca - Chris te quiero.

— Angelum - sonrió Chris el oírle decir que lo quiere le era suficiente por ahora, esperaba poder hacer que lo amara - te necesito - gimió con ansia todo sonrojado y rozo mas su maravilloso cuerpo

— ¿dónde me necesitas? - pregunto soltando una de sus manos llevando la suya a la entrepierna de Chris - ¿aquí? - pregunto acariciando suavemente el miembro de Chris para después despojarlo de su ropa a velocidad vampírica y tomo el miembro de Chris con sus manos y llevo su boca allí, lamiendo la punta

— Angelum - grito Chris todo apeando - por Kami han sido dos largas semanas - sollozo se sentían tan bien las expertas caricias de Ichiru y bajo las manos a sus hombros –

— entonces ¿dónde me necesitas? - volvió a preguntar dejando de lado el miembro de Chris y comenzó a acariciar el interior del muslo - si no me dices no sabré que hacer - expreso con una sonrisa coqueta

— Hazme al amor, hazme tuyo - gruño de agonía - te necesito dentro de mi - pidió aun mas sonrojado - por favor

— ¿entonces eso quiere decir que estoy perdonado por mis celos del fosforo? - pregunto pasando su lengua por el vientre de Chris

— que alá me ayude - gimió - sí , yo - se arqueo ante la caricia - si estas perdonado

— ¿en serio? - pregunto mientras seguía pasando su lengua por todo el vientre plano de Chris, sentía una extraña atracción hacia esa parte, se pregunta porque será - ¿aunque le diga fosforo? - cuestiono sacándose la playera para volver al vientre y soplar un poco

— Si- dijo Chris - se, se llama Endimión pero dile como quieras - y sintió su piel erizarse con la acción de Ichiru y lo acerco enroscando sus piernas a sus caderas -

Ichiru sonrió y puso a Chris sobre él.

— Hazme lo que desees - le ronroneo.

La idea era tentadora pero lo necesitaba no sabía cómo podía estar así de tranquilo o es que acaso él y Senri, no negó enérgicamente, negándose a creer en esa posibilidad.

Se deshizo del pantalón de Ichiru y la verdad le daba mucha pena hacer lo que hizo Ichiru así que solo se recostó sobre él y regreso a besarlo apasionadamente y acariciarlo tímidamente.

— Eres tan inocente - murmuro - eres un ser de luz que estoy pervirtiendo - murmuro besándolo en los labios y volvió a cambiar de posiciones, cuando te de la posibilidad de hacerme lo que desees deberías aprovecharla porque luego no te dejare descansar ni siquiera un minuto - expreso con una sonrisa tierna.

— Pues entonces hazlo - susurro - te necesito tanto, ansió tenerte - pidió y beso su pecho que era lo único que podía alcanzar

— eres un masoquista en serio - murmuro besándole el cuello para después bajar por el pecho hasta sus pezones - ¿te gusta lo que te hago no? - pregunto y llevo una de sus manos a la entrada de Chris para empezar a prepararlo.

Chris grito de sorpresa y solo pudo asentir ante la pregunta de Ichiru y se dejo hacer, rindiéndose a su deseo

— masoquista - expreso tiernamente mientras seguía preparando a Chris con paciencia y deseo - aunque también quiero estar dentro de ti - aseguro - eres tan apretado que me encanta – murmuro

— por favor , Angelum Meum te necesito - suplico y araño su espalda –

Ichiru le sonrió tiernamente y le beso en los labios.

— no quiero lastimarte - le murmuro y comenzó a sacar los dedos del interior de Chris- si te duele avísame - pidió y comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo.

— Hi - respondió Chris y dio un grito ahogado de placer y por inercia lo jalo con sus piernas para que llegara hasta el fondo y dejo salir un par de lágrimas - por Kami

— te dije que me avisaras si te dolía - murmuro secándole las lagrimas - lo siento mucho pequeño - murmuro besándole tiernamente en los labios y se quedó quieto - ¿recuerdas cuando te decía mocoso?

— si Angelum Meum - susurro Chris y movió sus caderas - te amo

— Chris - susurro bajito como pidiendo disculpa - no puedo decirte que te amo pero te quiero, te quiero mucho - expreso mirándolo a los ojos y comenzó a moverse con lentitud, primero rápido y luego lento y después con fuerza

Chris solo se dedico a gemir y acariciar a Ichiru lo mejor que pudo

— Por dios Ichi - grito Chris estaba próximo a terminar - puedo, yo ahhh - gimió -

Ichiru siguió con su trabajo y tocar ese lugar sensible dentro de Chris repetidas veces, una y otra vez, sintiendo como este se volvía loco de placer, lo comprendida él también se sentía así, aunque no sabe cómo se siente un Uke, a veces piensa que es puro dolor, y sufrimiento, tal vez en verdad los ukes son masoquistas.

— te quiero - murmuro golpeando otra vez allí - vente para mí - le ronroneo en el oído.

A Chris no tuvo ni que pedírselo dos veces y termino entre sus estómagos

— Angelum - dijo casi sin aire - muérdeme por favor -

El peli plata dio unas cuantas embestidas mas hasta que se corrió en el interior de Chris, gimiendo de placer.

— En serio quieres que te muerda, hace poco estaba leyendo un libro de elfo, salía que los elfos no les gusta ser mordidos como tampoco les gusta la sangre - expreso Ichiru acariciando el rostro de Chris - no debes hacer cosas que no te gustan - le dijo con una sonrisa

— Si yo es que yo - jalaba aire Chris - soy mitad vampiro , recuerdas - pregunto

— ¿si pero creo que tu eres igual que María no? un 95% elfo - expreso tranquilamente.

— no lo sé - dijo algo triste tal vez Ichiru no quería morder a un elfo, tal vez le era repulsivo, ya no dijo nada mas pero solo en pensar en el sabor de la sangre de Ichiru recorriéndole el paladar hacia que sus ojos se volvieran carmesí y sus colmillos se alargaran causándole dolor - estuviste fantástico -expreso Chris -

— Tontito - expreso Ichiru besándolo en los labios - no me causa repulsión ni nada por el estilo solo es que leí que los elfos no disfrutan de una mordida, no quería hacerte daño -aseguro el peli plata y comenzó a lamer la área de mordedura de Chris - si lo deseas puedes morderme - le dijo tiernamente - solo si lo deseas

— ansió saborear tu sangre - dijo con seguridad y algo de ansiedad se le hacía agua la boca y sin más lo imito pero no tardo mucho y clavo su colmillos bebiendo con cierta gula gimió de placer mientras bebía y abrazo a su fuente de alimento con posesividad y gruñía de autentico placer

Ichiru gimió de placer ante la mordida y luego enterró con cuidado sus colmillos en el cuello de Chris bebiendo lentamente la sangre de ese pequeño elfo, era tan pura que le encanta.

Chris quería seguir bebiendo pero no lo hizo por varias cosas una no sabía cuánto debía beber sin dañar a su pareja y otra porque estaba tan ansioso de sangre si él en su vida había probado pero se sentía lujurioso, con tanta gula , esperaba que Ichiru le dijera hasta donde estaba bien que siguiera bebiendo

Ichiru después de unos cuantos sorbos dejo de beber y solo le acariciaba el cabello a Chris dejándolo beber a su gusto, de todas manera se sentía muy reconfortante aquello, le gusta esa mordida, aunque realmente no ha sido mordido por nadie más, tal vez por eso le gusta.

— Chris es suficiente - murmuro un poco débil.

Chris se obligo a alejarse del cuello de Ichiru pero era tan deliciosa la sangre de su Angelum y solo beso el área de la mordida

— Lo siento - se disculpo - pero es tan deliciosa tu sangre y todo tu además bueno yo no... había mordido a nadie, no se ser un vampiro - dijo algo apenado - debes descansar

— y tú fuiste el primero en morderme - le dijo acariciando sus cabellos - no te avergüences por no saber ser un vampiro, es mejor que seas un ser de luz en vez de un ser de la oscuridad como yo - expreso abrazándolo contra su cuerpo - duerme conmigo – pidió

— en verdad fui el primero - dijo Chris con su mejor sonrisa y ojos ilusionados - si es contigo extrañe el calor de tus brazos Angelum

— si eres el primero en morderme - aseguro con una sonrisa - aunque no te mentiré, he mordido a otras personas antes, pero solo por saciar mi sed.

Chris solo sonrió comprensivo, Ichiru era un vampiro después de todo no lo culparía por eso ni lo juzgaría

— te amo - susurro y se acomodo en sus brazos

— eres demasiado comprensivo - murmuro con una sonrisa y lo abrazo para después taparse con las sabanas - deberías reclamarme y decirme estúpido

— tonto - susurro Chris - no deberías - dijo en un bostezo - beber sangre mm humana solo la mía - termino su frase perdiéndose en el mundo de los sueños , estaba agotado

— así está mejor - murmuro acariciando sus cabellos para después dormirse junto a él.

CON KAIN

Kain regresaba después de pasar dos semanas en Osaka ya no sabía si había sido una buena idea o no, bueno al menos se distrajo pero ahora que regreso no sabe con enfrentar la situación que trae entre manos.

Dejo de pensar acelero la moto y se dirigió a su casa necesitaba un baño hacía mucho calor y estaba todo sudado, llego dejo la moto en el garaje y subió a la casa entro a su recamara con la idea de dormir un rato pero Ho grave error la habitación estaba tal y como la había dejado hace dos semanas.

La cama desarreglada y la ropa por todos lados se recostó sobre las sabanas pero eso fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho la cama tenia impregnada la esencia de Aido y Kain se levanto de un salto, volteo a revisar toda la habitación y recordó todos los detalles de eso, se acerco a su closet saco ropa y salió de la habitación.

Fue a una de las habitaciones de invitado a bañarse para dormir un rato, estuvo intentándolo y cuando al fin lo consiguió a su mente vinieron las palabras de Aido "te amo Kain quiero ser tuyo "

Basta de estupideces, Kain se regaño mentalmente entro en su habitación cambio las sabanas y arreglo la cama evitando inhalar el delicioso aroma de Aido, levanto al ropa de su niño rubio de ojos azules y se volvió a golpear mentalmente gruño y metió la ropa en el centro de lavado.

Tomo sus llaves y salió rumbo a la ciudad se quedaría en su suite del hotel, no, mejor no ahí es donde lo conoció definitivamente viviría en el hospital si es lo mejor y más sano para su salud mental, se sentía extraño algo no andaba bien pero no sabía que era, así que sin más llego a la ciudad, primero iría a comer al nuevo restaurante de Zero de comidas internacionales.

_**Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
>como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos<br>Como encontrarle una pestana  
>a lo que nunca tuvo ojos<br>como encontrarle plataforma  
>a lo que siempre fue un barranco<br>como encontrar en la alacena  
>los besos que no me diste<br>**_

El restaurante se encontraba cerca de la enorme biblioteca a la que le habían hecho una remodelación para tener una más amplia y variada tienda de libros y mangas, animes y otras cosas.

Rumbo a la ciudad vio por el retrovisor un auto Aston Martin del año que venía demasiado rápido y tuvo que cambiarse al carril de sentido contrario para que el loco ese que traía prisa pasara pero unos metros más adelante freno de súbito, Kain se acerco y vio que el conductor se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y estaba algo pálido.

— Se encuentra bien – pregunto como todo buen médico –

— Yes, Thanks – dijo el joven con su tono serio – excuse me – respondió y acelero hasta desaparecer de la vista de Kain

— Vaya con el tipo – dijo Kain para sí – es el colmo de males y de educación, pensó

Kain entro a la ciudad pero para su mala suerte la calle que iba al restaurante estaba cerrada, frente a la biblioteca había una multitud de gente o mejor dicho mujeres haciendo fila, que estaría pasando.

Por la acera pero en sentido contrario venia un joven pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo había decidido salir a pesar del clima para distraerse un poco, después de que Chris desapareciera con el gruñón peli plata y Endimión se fuera prometiendo volver después.

Por alguna razón añoraba, ansia, necesitaba ver a Kain o por lo menos escuchar su voz.

Solo de pensar en él su cuerpo vibraba y rememoraba la noche que pasaron juntos y deseaba mas mucho más, sentir sus manos, sus besos por dios que le pasaba se estaba excitando, no eso no era posible que le pasara.

Negó con la cabeza volteo al cielo y vio las hermosas nubes y decidió ir por un libro a la tienda que hay junto a la biblioteca por lo menos leería y se distraería un poco de sus extraños pensamientos que no lo llevaban a ningún lado debía recordar que Kain era un gran medico y de seguro estaba muy ocupado, cuando se desocupara seguro le llamaría y podrían verse tal vez un rato y como un ráfaga la inspiración le llego pensar en Kain si era productivo tomo su cuaderno que traía con él y comenzó a dibujar un posible proyecto para unos departamentos totalmente ecológicos.

_**Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
>como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos<br>Y el que es problema no es cambiarte  
>el problema es que no quiero<strong>_

Si definitivamente tendría paneles solares, se reciclaría el agua para reutilizarse con sus jardines en la azotea era genial, iba tan sumido dibujando cuando choco con alguien

— Gomen ne – se disculpo Aido -

— Aidol Sempai – gimió la chica tirada en el piso aceptando la mano de Aido – no se preocupe – decía muy bajo por lo nerviosa que estaba, mientras Aido se hincaba para recoger sus cosas y las de la chica –

— Toma – dijo extendiéndole un libro y al verlo - es la última novela Yuki Eiri – dijo con emoción en la voz haciendo que varias chicas de la fila voltearan

— Si – dijo tímidamente la chica – está firmando los libros

— Qué bien – afirmo Aido y se formó –

Vio a varias chicas que estaban formadas y estaban por empezar a gritar por ver a su ídolo ahí pero él les hizo señas de que se callaran por favor

— Idol – Sempai le gusta como escribe Yuki-sama

— Si – dijo con una enorme sonrisa

— Adelante – dijo la chica y le cedió su lugar

Y como efecto dómino todas le abrieron paso para ser el primero en la fila, todas y cada una lo veía con ojos de adoración era tan kawaii cuando estuvo al frente de la mesa de firmas extendió su cuaderno y …

— No crees que sería mejor que te firmara tu libro - dijo una grave y sensual voz y levanto la vista – no firmo cuadernos - dijo con seriedad el escritor

— Por favor – pidió Aido con su mejor cara de angelito en desgracia –

— No lo creo – afirmo el escritor –

Todas la chicas ahí presentes se quedaron con cara de yo le regalo mi libro para que se lo firme pero no querían creer que su escrito favorito fuera tan malo y menos con Idol Sempai, estaban todas por reclamar cuando…

— Aido? hello as you have been small (aido hola como has estado pequeño )– dijo el escritor –

— more o less (más o menos) ya que no me quieres firmar mi cuaderno

— sabes que si lo hare – dijo con su más tierna sonrisa –

— en serio Eiri – sonrió Aido y un par de chicas se desmayaron y Eiri solo evito rodar los ojos, desde que lo conocía era lo mismo –

— claro, oye deberías de dejar de hacer eso , ahora ven siéntate un momento en lo que acabo y te invito a comer

— hacer que

— Sonreírles - dijo Eiri –Yuki –

— Pero si tú haces lo mismo- hizo un puchero Aido –

— pero conmigo no pasa nada – dijo y sonrió y la chica enfrente suyo y se desmayo y solo le corrió una gota por la nuca - está bien Aido tienes razón - murmuro el escritor

— vez te lo dije – se rio Aido –

— aidol-Sempai me regala un autógrafo – pidió otra chica que ya tenía su libro firmado

— Yo - dijo Aido con su mejor cara de yo no fui - sigo siendo un angelito - sonrió Aido –

— Por favor Sempai - dijeron en coro - nos dejarían tomarles una Foto juntos - mirándolos con cara de suplica –

— Por supuesto - sonrió Eiri y pasó su brazo por los hombros de aido y lo atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo.

Aido se sonrojo a más no poder pero como siempre dio su mejor sonrisa, la chica de la cámara salió disparada quien sabe a dónde y mientras Eiri seguía con su firma de autógrafos la chica regreso con la impresión de la Fotografía y varias copias

— Sempai - llamo algo tímida - deme su autógrafo por favor

Aido solo miro a Eiri como preguntándole que hacer

Eiri solo le sonrió a Aido para darle a entender que estaba bien que le diera su autógrafo

los minutos pasaron rápidamente las chicas pasaban de una fila a otra y estaban más que felices mientras no muy lejos de ahí un atractivo joven sentado en su moto veía la escena y no podía creerlo quién demonios era ese tipo que abrazaba a su Aido.

_**el problema no es que duela  
>el problema es que me gusta<br>el problema no es el daño  
>el problema son las huellas<br>**_

Qué demonios pensaba Aido era libre de salir con quien él quisiera, trataba de convencerse así mismo, definitivamente la vida lo odia, eran sus tristes pensamientos. El potente motor de la moto rugió y un guardia de seguridad se acercó a el

— joven está bien, se le ofrece algo - decía un poco desconfiado el chico llevaba ahí como 20 minutos sin moverse –

Kain se quito el casco y volteo a ver al joven guardia de seguridad pero Ho grave error

— si oficial todo bien - dijo Kain con su mejor cara –

— Akatsuki Kain - dijo el guardia - no lo puedo creer , ya sé que es algo fuera de lo común pero m hijo es su gran admirador me daría un autógrafo

— si - dijo con una Gota escurriéndole por la nuca - por supuesto

Aido estaba terminando cuando escucho un motor y luego el nombre de Kain y volteo a buscarlo levantándose y haciéndole señas para que se acercara, bien estilo Shuishi

Kain lo pensó por un instante y decidió acercarse encargándole su moto al guardia que con gusto acepto

— Hanabusa – saludo Kain acercándose –

— Buenas tardes Kain – dijo algo extrañado por el saludo pero bueno están en público debe ser eso -

No falto quien les tomara una foto a los tres juntos Kain era una inminencia en las carreras de raly y formula uno. Eiri solo veía a Aido endiosado con el peli naranja y el otro no sabía si está molesto y por eso ignoraba a Aido y el recordó a el mismo en su momento con shuishi

— Bien aido será mejor que nos vayamos a comer – recordó Eiri – joven

— Kiryuu Kain – respondió al darse cuenta que no se había presentado anteriormente –

— Kain vendrás con nosotros cierto – pidió aido todo ilusionado –

— No quisiera interrumpirlo a ti y al joven

— Yuki Eiri – dijo con frialdad – y no nos interrumpe , vamos a ir al nuevo restaurante de la ciudad , vamos por el carro

Kain había ido rodear más que nada para calmarse y despejarse un poco, aido no era nada suyo no debía molestarle lo que hiciera o con quien se viera. Gruño internamente. Llego al restaurante y el valet parking le hizo una reverencia

Eiri y aido estaban esperando a Kain en la entrada con algunas otras personas para poder entrar ya que se necesitaba reservación peor cuando el Hostes vio a Kain el hermano mayor del dueño no dudo ni un minuto en llevarlos a los tres a la zona vip

Tomaron asiento y ordenaron algo de beber aunque por coincidencia Eiri y Kain no dejaron a aido tomar licor, Kain está con un carácter de los mil infiernos, nos e entendía una parte de su cerebro decía una cosa y la otra decía todo lo contrario

Eiri lo noto más de una vez como Kain veía a su pequeño amigo, le debía bastante si no es que toda su felicidad al lado de su pequeño Baka.

Aido trataba por todos los medio de hacer conversación entre so tres pero Kain no ponía de su parte y Eiri Yuki que digamos tampoco lo hacía hasta que se dio por vencido

— Aido – llamo Eiri haciendo que Kain también pusiera atención- toma esto es para ti – le dijo y le dio un paquete

— Gracias pero porque – pregunto confundido y como es curioso por naturaleza abrió el paquete y grito de emoción- gracia , Arigato , mira Kain – decía muy emocionado el rubio y le mostro un libro – es la última novela

— Creo que no necesitaban regalártela puedes comprarla en cualquier librería – dijo en tono seco y celoso –

— No lo creo Kiryuu – Sempai – respondió Eiri retándolo con la mirada – si tuvieras la cortesía de observar el libro veras que es una impresión en estilo japonés y traducido al alemán solo para Aido por su cumpleaños, además esa novela aun no sale al mercado es la primera impresión y edición

— Gracias Eiri – sonrió Aido algo cohibido – peor no debieron molestarse – aseguro – además mi cumpleaños ya paso

— Lo sé pero me entere que seguías en Japón y como tenía que venir a Tokio ya sabrás – dijo fingiendo paciencia – hay algo mas

— Heee – dijo Aido y vio dentro de la caja – el último compacto de bad luck –

— Si y tan poco ha salido a la venta

Kain solo observaba la escena con ganas de calcinar a ese tal Eiri Yuki y por cierto cuando había sido su cumpleaños, bueno no es que el interesara pero le gustaría saberlo solo por curiosidad

— Quise venir antes pero no pude , me retrase dos semanas y casi me comen vivo

— No te preocupes gracias, Arigato – sonrió al recordar su regalo – fue el mejor día de mi vida – aseguro y vio a Kain y se sonrojo – mi regalo llego a toda velocidad

Entonces Kain lo entendió el día que él y Aido estuvieron juntos fue su cumpleaños, ahora si quería que se lo tragara la tierra y sin más:

— Bueno me retiro la cuenta esta pagada – dijo en un perfecto alemán levantándose y saliendo rumbo al estacionamiento –

— Kain – susurro Aido y se levantó tras el –

ESTACIONAMIENTO

— Kain que sucede , que te pasa – pregunto un desconcertado aido –

— Nada Hanabusa – kun solo que tengo cosas que hacer , regresa con tu amiguito – dijo en clara molestia -

— Demo – trato de hablar – quería ver si podríamos …

— Hanabusa –kun – suspiro Kain tomando valor – mira creo que debemos dejar esto tal y como esta , tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía pero podemos ser amigos

— No te entiendo porque deje de ser aido y pase a ser Hanabusa – decía aido con dolor en la voz – acaso no importo lo que …

— Si importo fue algo hermoso pero no debió ser, tu eres un niño aun y yo tengo una vida complicada pero siempre podrás contar conmigo , podemos ser amigos como te dije anteriormente

— ¿Qué? – Aido no se lo creí , amigos decía que podían ser amigos después de que estuvieron juntos – es en serio lo que dice – pregunto incrédulo y al ver la seriedad de Kain solo apretó los ojos que se habían vuelto carmesí llevaba dos semanas sin sangre y comprimidos –

— Tienes sed – pregunto tratando de controlar su preocupación – puedes beber si lo deseas

— No muchas gracias Akatsuki-sama , digo somos amigos únicamente y eso no es correcto , me tengo que ir

— Espera ai, Hanabusa

— Que desea

— En verdad mi ofrecimiento es honesto y amistoso …..

— Si amistoso – dijo con sarcasmo- lo sé pero no gracias, Arigato – dijo e hizo una reverencia – fue lindo de su parte – le sonrío y se giro caminando con la mayor dignidad posible se alejo sin regresar al restaurante y aunque trato de controlar sus lagrimas el olor a sal llego al sensible olfato de Kain quien después de una lucha interna consigo mismo decidió irse del lugar.

(DESEO SER POR LO MENOS UN ERROR EN TU VIDA)

HORAS MÁS TARDE EN SU CONSULTORIO

Kain recibía una visita inesperada en su consultorio

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Kain pero por respuesta recibió un golpe en la cara que lo mando al piso dejándolo parcialmente mudo de la impresión

_**Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
>como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos<br>el problema no fue hallarte  
>el problema es olvidarte<strong>_

23


	11. Chapter 11

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**CARCOMEINDOME LA CULPA **_

**CAPITULO 10**

**CARCOMIENDOME LA CULPA**

**MANSIÓN SENRI**

Shiki decidió ir a su mansión a pasar el fin de semana, necesitaba alejarse un poco de todo lo que le rodea y al ser su día libre huyo literalmente de todo y todos, aunque viéndolo bien él no tenía vergüenza e ir a la mansión no le resulto tan buena idea apenas entro, los recuerdos lo golpearon duramente:

**FLASH BACK **

Después de la plática sostenida con su padre y que Ichiru obligara a Shiki a descansar un par de horas salieron de Tokio rumbo a la mansión de Shiki una vez ahí se dirigieron a la biblioteca del lugar y…

— Ichiru - Llamó Shiki –

— Dime amor - dijo Ichiru con una sonrisa algo fingida.

— yo quiero darte las gracias, por... haberme dado mi lugar delante de nuestro padre – expreso el pelirrojo viéndolo a los ojos.

— no hay de que Shiki, sabes que te amo y eres el único en mi vida, como yo en la tuya ¿verdad? - pregunto mirando los ojos azules del pelirrojo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

— Claro que eres el único, pero ¿a qué vienen esos celos? - pregunto Shiki mirando las reacciones de Ichiru, estaba raro y quería saber el porqué de sus desconfianzas

— por nada, ya sabes que de por si soy celoso - dijo mirando hacia otro lado - emm... mejor investiguemos lo de nuestro hermano - pidió nervioso y siguió caminando hacia la biblioteca

Shiki estaba muy confundido por la actitud de Ichiru, creía saber porque estaba molesto porque en realidad lo estaba, no por nada eran amantes desde hace tanto tiempo, camino hasta alcanzarlo y una vez dentro de la biblioteca.

— Ichi ¿que nos está pasando?, ¿Por qué? , ¿Porque no confías en mí y me dices que te preocupa? porque no… no nada más es lo de Zero – gimió Shiki tenía ganas de llorar por el mutismo de Ichiru, ¿porque se sentía así?–

— emm... claro que confió en ti, no me preocupa nada, no te preocupes - dijo dándose la vuelta y abrazando a Shiki, el pelirrojo estaba raro hace un tiempo - vamos Shiki es solo de Zero, yo no quiero que muera, sabes que lo quiero y nada más - dijo con una sonrisa acariciando los cabellos pelirrojo.

— yo, yo no sé Ichi, yo solo quiero que... - no termino de hablar cuando una lagrima traicionera salió de sus ojos - te estoy perdiendo

Desde que salió de la plática con su padre y dijo que le gustaba Chris, Ichiru se sintió culpable muy culpable, porque demonios hizo esa estupidez...

— Vamos Shiki claro que no me estás perdiendo, no llores amor, sabes que te amo, te amo con mi vida - susurro y separo a de él y lo beso en los labios mostrando su amor por él.

— Ichi lo siento, no debo comportarme de esta manera lo primero y más importante es saber si encontramos algo sobre el problema de Zero - dijo Shiki y le dio una pequeña sonrisa - pediré que nos traigan algo de comer, me muero de hambre

— Shiki - llamo antes que el pelirrojo se alejara de él.

— Dime, que sucede – respondió Shiki encarándolo -

— emm... tú... estas extraño, ¿qué te sucede? - pregunto el peli plata - ¿porque estas tan no se sensible y hambriento?

— es solo esta situación y no desayune nada estaba muy molesto y preocupado - dijo y lo beso desesperadamente –

Ichiru se sorprendió ante el beso desesperado de Shiki pero se lo respondió atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo y luego cuando les faltaba el aire lo dejo de besar.

— ¿Por qué estabas enojado y preocupado? - pregunto con curiosidad y comenzó a besar el cuello de Shiki.

— Ichiru – gimió Shiki - te necesito - y lo beso con urgencia - Ichi por favor - volvió a rogar

— Pero Shiki debemos buscar información - dijo el peli plata y luego beso al pelirrojo. - está bien pero ¿quieres hacerlo aquí? - pregunto mientras comenzaba a acariciar al noble.

— Ichi, tómame, deseo que me hagas el amor, quiero sentir que todo sigue igual – Shiki ansiaba que lo poseyera, por alguna razón lo necesitaba de una manera exagerada - mi Ichi

Ichiru cargo a Shiki entre sus brazos y lo llevo a una mesa, sentándolo allí y comenzó a besarlo con deseo, perdiéndose en ese olor único y que adora, mientras sus manos comenzaron a rasgar la ropa del pelirrojo para poder tener acceso a esa piel cremosa y suave.

— Te amo - susurro cerca del oído del pelirrojo y comenzó a besar su mandíbula, cuello mientras sus manos se deshicieron de la ropa de la parte superior y sus boca se trasladó a los hombros para después volver a su cuello.

— Ichiru - gimió Shiki - por dios Ichiru – Shiki tomo la mano de Ichiru y se llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca y lo lamio, sensualmente

El peli plata no puedo evitar gemir de placer puro al sentir que Shiki lamia sus dedos, eso era tan endemoniadamente sensual y erótico que desea más, incluso toda la culpa que sentía hace unos momentos desapareció apenas sintió la deliciosa lengua de su pelirrojo.

— Shiki, Dios - gimió rasgando los pantalones del menor, ama a Shiki por la forma en que lo puede excitar de un momento a otro y desesperarse por poseer ese delicado y hermoso cuerpo

Shiki gruño cuando sintió como su peli plata le rasgo la ropa moviéndose más cerca de él para enredar sus piernas quiere ansia tenerlo ya, sin más preámbulos, necesita saber que son uno sentirse uno. El noble se acercó a su cuello y lo beso, oyó a Ichiru gemir de una manera tan sensual y diferente a como lo hacía siempre parecía que su cuello estaba muy sensible

— Ichiru - amo el pelirrojo - hazlo ahora te necesito ya, por Kami, Ichiru - rogo en un gemido

Ichiru se perdió en el placer en esa sensación tan gratificante cuando Shiki beso su cuello Dios ahora estaba más sensible que antes pero no quiso pensar ni recordar el porqué de aquello, solo quiere concentrarse en el pelirrojo... por Kami le estaba costando demasiado controlarse para profanar ese hermoso cuerpo y no se lo está haciendo nada fácil

— Pero pequeño tengo que prepararte - susurro y se deshizo de la última prenda en y comenzó a prepararlo lentamente y escucho como su Shiki gimió en reproche.

— Por favor Ichiru - rogo Shiki, lo necesitaba demasiado y esto lo estaba asustando, que le pasaba, pero del miedo paso al enojo el cual trato de controlar- ahora - demando y en un rápido movimiento él, solo se unió a su peli plata, gimiendo de placer y satisfacción.

Ichiru se sorprendió cuando le ordeno algo y luego que se haya unido a él, Dios no negara que se sintió magnifico pero y si le hizo daño, podría ser un inconsciente...

— ¿Shiki? - pregunto - no te hiciste daño ¿verdad? - inquirió saber con voz ronca por la excitación y tratando de controlarse para no moverse.

— humm - gimió Shiki - ¿qué? - pregunto algo perdido en esa sensación, si había sentido dolor porque prácticamente se unió a Ichiru en seco, pero no sé lo diría que tal si ya no quería seguir y él lo necesitaba y mucho - no, sigue - gimió y trato de moverse al sentir como Ichiru lo sujetaba de la cadera y no se lo permitía - por favor

Ichiru miro los ojos de Shiki, sabe que si se hizo daño pero si él quiere seguir quiere decir que está bien ¿verdad? así que soltó las caderas de Shiki y comenzó con las embestidas algo lenta bueno extremadamente lenta pero quiere escuchar gemir a su amante, quiere escucharlo rogar por más...

— Eres tan sensual, por Dios te amo - ronroneo sensualmente mientras que su mano tomo el miembro de y comenzó a masturbarlo.

— Dios por Kami-sama -esta sensación es tan gratificante pensaba Shiki quien movía sus caderas para dar más velocidad a las embestidas de Ichiru, sabía que Ichi quería que le rogara por mas y está tentado a hacerlo, iba a rogarle cuando sintió la mano del peli plata en su miembro y arqueo la espalda a este ritmo terminaría pronto y eso no lo haría , quería gozar por más tiempo de su peli plata, por alguna razón sentía que lo perdía cada minuto que pasaba - Ichi detente - dijo con esfuerzo - por favor - y tomo la mano que estaba en su miembro

— ¿qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te hice daño? - pregunto con remordimiento en sus ojos y paró en seco con las embestidas.

— No - trataba de hablar - es que quiero, Dios - gimió - que terminemos juntos, por favor compláceme - susurro - Ichi - llamo

— Shiki - suspiro el nombre de su amante con ternura y comenzó nuevamente sus embestidas y beso los deliciosos labios de su pelirrojo con devoción, a él tampoco le faltaba mucho por terminar, Shiki siempre había tenido ese poder sobre él, terminar con solo escucharlo gemir.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y fuertes golpeando ese manojo de nervios que le causa placer al cuerpo de su querido noble.

Sonrió para sí y se concentró en las sensaciones que él estaba dando, cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, pero un instante sus ojos se volvieron carmesí y su mirada se posó en el cuello de Ichiru, Dios eran tan tentadora la idea clavar sus colmillos en ese blanco e inmaculado cuello, pero se contuvo de hacerlo pero era tan tentador la sola idea de saber que también sería el primero en morderlo, Dios ansiaba tanto su sangre y con estos pensamientos

— Ichi amor ya, ya no puedo - gimió y se aferró a la espalda de atrayéndolo hacia sí -

Ichiru al escucharlo gemir tuvo que concentrarse para no correrse aún, quería hacerlo juntos y lo iba hacer junto con su Shiki, sonrió para sí y comenzó a golpear más rápido ese cuerpo lindo cuerpo que es solo para él y se sintió orgullo de ser el único que lo ha tocado.

— hagámoslo juntos ahora - ronroneo y por un momento se acercó al cuello de Shiki y lo lamio para enterrar sus colmillos pero se contuvo a sí mismo y golpeo por última vez ese centro de placer en el cuerpo de su Shiki y se corrió en su interior al sentir como los músculos del noble se contraían y que Shiki se corría entre sus estómagos.

— Ichiru – grito mientras su cuerpo temblaba del placer desbordante que sintió y lo abrazo aún más, pero su atención regreso al cuello de su amante, apenas si lo rozo con su nariz e Ichiru ya gemía en éxtasis, nunca había sucedido, necesitaba su sangre se le antojaba beberla –

— y yo, sabes que te amo con mi vida y sabes que solo por ti sigo vivo eres mi pilar si te vas yo me derrumbo, te amo, te amo, nunca me dejes - rogo mientras sentía que rosaba su nariz con su cuello y maldición se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien que no podía evitar gemir en éxtasis.

— Ichiru yo – trataba de hablar Shiki por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta quien había mordido a su niño, quien lo había marcado no, no era justo y sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, tuvo que tomar aire para tranquilizarse pero no lo logro y se abrazó a él tan fuerte como pudo

— ¿Shiki? - pregunto Ichiru asustado- ¿amor que pasa? dime confía en mí - pidió

— Ichi – gimió Shiki abrazándolo con fuerzas y dejando libres algunas lágrimas - solo recuerda que te amo, soy tan feliz cuando estamos juntos, no... no quiero perderte

— Shiki - suspiro con culpa el peli plata - amor no llores por favor, claro que sé que me amas por algo estamos juntos y que soy el único en tu vida y descuida no me perderás lo prometo estaré contigo por siempre - susurro abrazando a su pelirrojo y salió del interior de Shiki.

Shiki era un mar de emociones y no sabía que le pasaba, tenía miedo mucho miedo y saber que Ichiru ya pertenecía a alguien más tal vez a jane Shirabuky y eso le dolía en el alma pero él no tenía cara para reclamarle nada, así que se tranquilizó tomo a mano de Ichiru le dio un tierno beso en dorso y se bajó de la mesa tenía que arreglarse para empezar a sacar la información para el problema de Zero

— Te amo - dijo y sin más se fue al baño a cambiarse

— Emm... no te vayas espera - pidió el vampiro sangre pura y siguió a Shiki al baño y se metió allí con el - dime qué te pasa,- suplico - ¿hice algo malo? dime por favor - rogo - dime mi pequeño - suplico y abrazo el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

— Ichiru... - dijo Shiki y tomo valor - me duele haberte perdido, pero sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea

— ¿qué? - pregunto asustado - no me has perdido, yo te pertenezco - dijo algo culpable y acaricio los cabellos rojos de su Shiki

Shiki giro soltándose bruscamente del abrazo de Ichiru y lo encaro

— Ichiru-sama - dijo Shiki - no seré un sangre pura pero no soy un tonto, sé que te marcaron - dijo viendo la cara Ichiru llena de culpa - y no trates de negarlo, se lo que significa una mordida y la que te hicieron significa que ya, que ya... perteneces a alguien, que ya encontraste a otra mitad - termino Shiki con lágrimas en los ojos - así que por favor déjame arreglar para...para seguir con lo del asunto de Zero además quiero que sepas que siempre contaras con mi amistad - termino Shiki sujetándose del lavabo, otra vez ese maldito mareo.

— yo... yo... lo siento, perdóname... por favor perdóname, yo... yo no quiero pertenecerle a nadie más que a ti... si quieres muérdeme has que te pertenezca, muérdeme - pidió exponiendo su cuello pero al no ver reacción alguna de su pelirrojo comenzó a desesperarse - por favor perdóname, yo te amo, no me dejes, no me dejes por favor - suplico con lágrimas en los ojos que rápidamente cayeron por sus mejillas - no me dejes, sin ti no soy nada, yo no quiero tu amistad, solo quiero pertenecerte - sollozo - si me dejas por favor mátame yo no puedo vivir sin ti, tu eres mi mundo así que mátame, no me opondré arráncame el corazón - dijo serio mientras de sus ojos seguían cayendo sus lágrimas sagradas.

— Ichiru – susurro Shiki con dolor en la voz – no es tan fácil como lo planteas, si es lo que quieres te morderé pero el primer lazo es el que cuenta, yo te amo no lo dudes y sabes que no podría matarte, solo quiero saber porque dejaste que jane Shirabuky te mordiera y lo más importante tú la mordiste – termino Shiki cayendo sentado en el piso -

Shiki sentía una opresión en el pecho, era un dolor moral, con esfuerzo se levantó del piso dio un par de pasos y perdió el conocimiento, había tratado de evitar el desmayo desde la plática con su padre, pero esta noticia minimizo su fuerza de voluntad

Ichiru se asustó cuando vio caer el cuerpo de su Shiki en cámara lenta con su velocidad vampírica alcanzo a tomarlo en brazos antes que se golpeara con el suelo, Dios había sido su culpa que estuviera en este estado. El peli plata siguió llorando y llevo con delicadeza el cuerpo de a alguna habitación de la mansión.

**BIBLIOTECA MANSION SENRI**

Ichiru trataba por todos los medios de concentrarse en lo que estaba buscando pero no podía esta situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos, dios que iba a hacer, al situación de Zero, sus problemas con Shiki lo estaba perdiendo y lo de Chris ese niño se le había metido muy profundo y le daba miedo el saber qué tanto.

Esta biblioteca era enorme tal vez aquí podría encontrar algún libro sobre lenguaje elfico para saber que tanto era lo que le decía Chris, la verdad es que no él entendía. Estaba en sus meditaciones cuando su celular sonó:

Ichiru tomo su celular y miro el numero desconoció, frunció el ceño pero luego suspiro y contesto.

— Diga habla Kiryuu Ichiru - contesto con calma mientras seguía leyendo algunas páginas de un libro.

— Ichiru –kun, buenas tardes soy jane Shirabuky

— mm... no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, te equivocaste de número - gruño e iba a colgar pero escucho nuevamente la voz de esa mujer por el teléfono.

Jane se enojó, que le pasaba era un idiota, tomo aire y hablo de nuevo

— Soy la hija de Rido Shirabuky, no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar de nuestro compromiso

— no tengo ningún compromiso contigo vie... a y para ti soy Kiryuu sama - gruño - y ¿cómo fue que conseguiste mi celular? - pregunto irritado pensando en cambiar su número.

— Pero Kiryuu-sama – dijo jane mordiéndose la lengua antes de soltarle un insulto, estúpido sangre pura – yo …. - Gimió en señal de llanto – no sea así conmigo, esto no es mi culpa, mis padres lo decidieron, deme una oportunidad por lo menos déjeme tratarlo un poco, por favor - lloriqueo – mis padres se enfadaran y castigaran si no pongo de mi parte – suplico jane sonriendo burlonamente para sí.

Ichiru no supo si estaba actuando o era verdad pero no confiaba en ella en absoluto.

— Si te castigan no es mi culpa - gruño - haz lo que quieras pon de tu parte si quieras pero de mi parte no tendrás absolutamente nada niña fastidiosa - susurro.

— Kiryuu –sama solo deme una oportunidad, sabe me gustaría hablar con usted frente a frente y después de eso no lo volveré a molestar, por favor Kiryuu-sama – rogo con una sonrisa en su rostro – no le pido mucho solo deme unos minutos de su valiosos tiempo

— tsk, ahora te estoy dando mi tiempo y ya me aburrí de hablar con una oportunista - expreso irritado - tendrás 2 minutos de mi tiempo en unos 3 días más cuando regrese al hotel y solo dos si llegas tarde lamentablemente no te daré más de mi valioso tiempo, nos juntaremos en la cafetería de mi hotel - dijo respirando hondo.

— Muchas gracias Kiryuu-sama – dijo jane melosamente aunque por dentro lo estaba maldiciendo, era un bastardo pero ella era una Shirabuky y este estúpido mocoso creído no la volvería a humillar – hasta entonces

— si, si como digas ahora no tengo tiempo adiós - susurro y colgó ya no quería escuchar esa molesta voz.

Ichiru tomo un libro álfico y comenzó a buscar las palabras que siempre le dice Chris , paso hoja por hoja realmente le resulta aburrido estudiar, suspiro frustrado y justo en ese momento encontró las palabras, las leyó y encontró la traducción y era "Ángel mío"... abrió los ojos como plato, Chris lo ve como un ángel, pero él no lo es más bien parece un demonio, el peli plata sacudió su cabeza y luego sonrió con calidez al descubrir lo que significaban esas palabras, le gustaba saber que significaba tanto para Chris, aunque tiene miedo, ¿que pasara con Shiki con Chris y con él?, suspiro algo resignado, pero volvió a recordar al pelinegro y volvió a sonreír con calidez.

CON SHIKI

Shiki despertaba algo desorientado en una de las habitaciones de la mansión y tomándose la cabeza, tenía un dolor horrible, se levantó y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y su mente rememoro lo que paso justo cuando llegaron él e Ichiru, hicieron el amor en la biblioteca y ahí fue en donde se dio cuenta de la realidad, Ichiru no lo amaba tanto como decía se había dejado morder por esa mocosa.

El siempre lo respeto y esta venia y sin más ni más se dejaba morder. Tal vez eran cosas de sangre pura, ya no pensaría más eso, no por el momento, además él no tenía ni vergüenza justamente ayer…. hay no, otra vez había estado con Takuma Ichijou, había tenido sexo con él o habían hecho el amor, hay ya no sabía que le pasaba.

Lo que fuera no era escusa, pero esta vez se prometerá que no volver a pasar, tenía que detenerse y detenerse ahora, dios otra vez la ganas de llorar, necesitaba un psiquiatra.

Llego al baño y se metió a la ducha tal vez el agua lo relaje, pero cuando empezó a tallar su cuerpo cerro sus bellos ojos azules y recordó las esmeraldas de Takuma y se mente viajo a dos noches antes:

FLASH BACK

Después de dejar a Ichiru en el autodromo, Shiki decidió caminar y un poco el aire fresco le haría bien y llego al parque estaba quedándose dormido cuando…

Takuma decidió salir del hotel y pensar un poco, camino sin rumbo fijo y cuando se iba a devolver al hotel vio al dueño de sus sueños y se acercó a él.

_**Me gustas...**_

_**Me gustas, me gustas tanto**_

_**que si la luna fuera mía, te la diera**_

_**me gustas mucho y me alegra que lo sepas**_

— Shiki kun - dijo con una sonrisa - no es bueno que te duermas aquí te puede pasar algo malo.

— Ichijou – sama, perdón Takuma si lo siento – dio una ligera sonrisa – gusta sentarse – dijo más por educación que por otra cosa, sentir a Takuma cerca le hacía sentirse inquieto y estaba muy reciente lo de la limusina, dios había sido genial, que rayos pensaba se regañó mentalmente y se puso rojo de solo acordarse –

— Shiki te sientes bien, estas rojo - expreso y llevo su mano a la frente del pelirrojo –

— Takuma – gimió Shiki por lo frio que estaba – si creo que es mejor que regrese al hotel ha sido un día muy largo - pero de pronto Shiki recordó al rubio que lo veía con coraje – Takuma puedo preguntarte algo – incorporándose para empezar a caminar

_**Me gustas, me gustas tanto**_

_**hay en tus ojos siempre un gesto de alegría**_

_**y es tu sonrisa como un sol de mediodía.**_

— si dime pequeño - dijo con una gran sonrisa- ¿te acompaño al hotel? - pregunto

— he – dijo Shiki un poco asombrado la verdad es que no quería a Takuma cerca , por Kami sama pero era de mala educación - si por supuesto Takuma , ¿Quién era el chico rubio que estaba contigo hace rato? – pregunto un poco más fuerte de lo normal mientras seguían caminando hacia el hotel

— ¿Aido? – Pregunto algo sorprendido- él es mi hermano pequeño, bueno lo quiero como a mi hermano pequeño, es algo mm... como decirlo, demasiado impulsivo - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué? - pregunto

— Hermano, en serio parecía más como tu novio o algo así – dijo Shiki y sonó celoso pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ya era demasiado tarde , además ya estaban llegando al hotel gracias a Kami podría salir huyendo –

— ¿mi novio? - pregunto sorprendido - no Aido no es mi tipo, mi tipo eres tu - dijo con sinceridad y vio como el pelirrojo se sonrojo aparte oyó claramente los celos en la voz de Shiki y eso le gusto y mucho, no pudo evitar sonreír más.

_**Es q mis manos desean tocarte,**_

_**Ya no aguantan más...**_

_**Es q mi cuerpo desea sentirte**_

_**Ya no aguanta más...**_

— Takuma – gimió poniéndose rojo – no digas eso

— ¿Por qué no? - pregunto - es la verdad tú me gustas - expreso esta vez decidió ser directo, aparte la otra vez en la limosina se lo dejo claro.

— Pero bueno es que yo… yo no debo y …. – decía mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor con nervios

Una vez se hubieron abierto las puertas del ascensor ambos vampiros entraron en él y Takuma se acercó a Shiki y lo acorralo contra una de las paredes y usando su manejo de la electricidad corto al corriente.

— Takuma que, ¿que haces? – pregunto un Shiki muy turbado por la cercanía del otro vampiro –

— Yo ….. nada – sonrió maliciosamente – pero me da miedo la obscuridad – susurro y paso sus brazos por la espalda del peli rojo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de este

— No hagas eso – tembló Shiki dios se estaba excitando, atrapado en un ascensor con este vampiro sexy no era bueno y menos en su estado tan sensible en el que estaba, Kami-sama ayúdame

Takuma no lo dejo pensar y paso de su cuello a su boca y ahí se entretuvo sintió a Shiki excitarse y eso lo excito a él, dios le gustaba Shiki, adoraba ver el pudor en sus ojos.

Ahí dentro del ascensor Takuma acaricio sobre la ropa al peli rojo quien trataba de no gemir por las sensaciones que le provocaba el rubio.

— Shiki –murmuro Takuma sobre los labios del joven – me gustas – sin esperar respuesta paso sus manos por la espalda baja hasta los glúteos y luego a las piernas y lo cargo –

— Takuma las cámaras de seguridad – logro decir Shiki –

— No hay luz – gimió – recuerdas Poky

— No aggggggg, Neko – trataba Shiki de hablar inútilmente , Takuma era un gran besador y ya estaba perdido en su delicioso sabor

_**Me gustas tanto, que doy hasta lo que no tengo,**_

_**Ser el dueño de tus besos, ser el dueño de tu amor.**_

_**Tienes la boca como una fuente de agua fresca,**_

_**Que siento cuando me besas que mojas todo mi ser...**_

_**Me gustas... me gustas...**_

_**Me gustas tú...**_

Takuma detuvo durante unos segundos sus besos, tal vez Shiki no quería que le hiciera el amor pero todas sus dudas se despejaron cuando en un atrevido movimiento Shiki como pudo puso su mano en su hombría

— Aquí no es seguro – susurro en su oído –

— Shiki, Poky hueles delicioso – ronroneo Takuma – hueles a bebe serás de hoy en adelante mi bebe Poky

_**Es que mis manos desean tocarte ya no aguantan mas**_

_**Es q mi cuerpo desea sentirte**_

_**Ya no aguanta más...**_

— Takuma. dios Takuma - gruño Shiki y enredo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del rubio, quería contenerse pero la situación lo hacía sentirse inexplicablemente excitado

Takuma ronroneo cuando sintió los dedos de Shiki en su cabello, Dios eso era tan endemoniadamente excitante, nunca se había excitado así por otra persona. El rubio llevo una de sus manos a la camisa del pelirrojo desabrochándola con lentitud agónica, había pensado en rasgarla pero estaban en un ascensor y bueno no podían salir tan desordenados pero esta situación lo estaba llevando al límite de su autocontrol.

— bebe Poky te deseo - dijo con sensualidad cerca del oído del pequeño pelirrojo y chupo el lóbulo de la oreja de.

— Neko – gimió – hazme el amor tócame, no me tortures así – dijo Shiki con una voz tan sensual mientras rasgaba el chaleco de Takuma - lo siento me estorbaba- sonrió malicioso y siguió desabrochando la camisa mientras pasaba su lengua por el largo y blanco cuello – delicioso – gruño y se movió sobre la hombría de Takuma

Takuma gimió lleno de placer y se aburrió de desabrochar la camisa y la rasgo con sensualidad y comenzó a pasar sus manos por aquel blanco pecho acariciando cada poro de piel.

— lo que ordene mi bello bebe Poky - susurro y lamio el cuello del pelirrojo.

Shiki está harto de eso y en movimiento rápido bajo las piernas hasta quedar parado y beso a Takuma mientras sus manos iban directo al pantalón de Takuma desabrocho el cinturón, siguió con el botón y bajo el cierre metió mano y comenzó acariciando lenta y sensualmente aquella parte de la anatomía de Takuma, solo lo sintió temblar y sonrió.

— Takuma – lo llamo –

— mhn - tuvo que reprimir su gemido, Dios sentir la mano de Shiki sobre su miembro era gratificante, excitante y demasiado para su poco autocontrol –me gustas - susurro y rasgo toda la ropa que le quedaba al pelirrojo y lo apego a la pared llevando su mano al miembro erecto del pelirrojo y su boca la llevo a los pezones succionándolos y saboreándolos.

Shiki se alejo nuevamente y en un segundo se agacho bajo los pantalones de Takuma y ya tenía su boca en el miembro duro y palpitante, lo meto y saco de su boca saboreándolo

— shiki- gimió y como pudo separo a Shiki de su miembro o iba a llegar al orgasmo al sentir tan sensual boca sobre su miembro - ya no aguanto más - ronroneo llevo sus manos a los hombros de Shiki para levantarlo y poder bajar sus manos a los muslos del pelirrojo, y tomar sus piernas y subiéndolo sobre si para llevar nuevamente su manos a los glúteos del vampiro de ojos azules y comenzó a prepararlo

— Takuma por Kami te necesito, tómame ahora – suplico Shiki mientras mordía el cuello de Takuma dejando un moretón en la blanca piel, sentía su cuerpo arder en pasión y necesidad

— pero necesito prepararte - ronroneo siguiendo con su de preparación, lo preparo tortuosamente lento y beso el cuello de lamiéndolo e hizo crecer sus colmillos rosando su piel, mientras sus dedos se movían lentamente por el interior del pelirrojo

Shiki se arqueo ante la inminente tortura Takuma podía ser cruel lo estaba comprobando, sentía su miembro palpitante en agonía y su cuerpo arder y se le ocurrió algo para que Takuma lo penetrara ya, de una maldita vez, como pudo se mordió el dedo creando su látigo y logro llegar hasta el miembro de Takuma apretándolo (sin llegar a lastimarlo) y le susurro

— Takuma Neko te gusta – le dijo al odio – que lo apriete

— ahh - gimió en voz alta - Dios bebe Poky, me encanta - ronroneo y comenzó prepararlo con más rapidez, al parecer había ganado esta ronda, ahora mismo siente la necesidad de penetrar el delicado cuerpo del pelirrojo - esta vez ganaste - ronroneo con sensualidad y penetro de una sola embestida el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Shiki sonrió con malicia y consiguió lo que necesitaba al sentir a Takuma dentro de él se arqueo y estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo pero se contuvo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus colmillos se alargaron y sin pedir permiso mordió a Takuma de improviso y para ser honesto con cierto toque de maldad, sintió a Takuma tambalearse pero Shiki siguió bebiendo mientras su cuerpo era penetrado una y otra vez, sintió a Takuma detener sus movimientos por unos segundos

Takuma paro sus embestidas cuando sintió los colmillos del pelirrojo enterrándose en su cuello, eso realmente era gratificante, le gustaba la idea de ser mordido y en especial por su Shiki, por un momento pensó en morderlo también pero no sabe si es una buena idea, solo se relamió los labios pensando si debía o no debía morderlo, no siguió con sus embestidas al cuerpo de Shiki, sabía que si seguía iba a morder al pelirrojo.

— Shiki - suspiro - ¿yo puedo? - decidió preguntar ahora mismo deseaba morder al pelirrojo y quiere su permiso.

Shiki gruño en desacuerdo se sentía también, hasta que oyó la voz de Takuma pidiéndole permiso pero él no quería dejar el cuello de Takuma su sangre era electrizante y deliciosa. Volvió a gruñir y para darse a entender enterró más sus colmillos hasta que escucho un grito ahogado de Takuma, como pudo movió un poco su cabeza para exponer su cuello porque él no dejaría de beber hasta que su hambre se disipara y como incentivo extra lamio la zona donde tenía sus colmillos enterrados y movió sus caderas.

Takuma entendió lo que intento decirle con sus movimientos, sonrió y se acerco al cuello del pelirrojo y comenzó a preparar el área para luego enterrar sus colmillos ya extendidos en esa cremosa y suave piel, en el momento que enterró sus colmillos comenzó nuevamente las embestidas esta vez mas fuertes y rápidas, cuando comenzó a beber la sangre le pareció deliciosa completamente exquisita, a cada sorbo sentía que necesitaba más, pero algo en la sangre del pelirrojo lo desconcertó, se detuvo de tomar la sangre y de dar las embestidas pero luego se dijo a si mismo que eso no podía ser posible así que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo dando las embestidas en ese punto preciso donde se arqueaba pero no dejaba su cuello y siguió bebiendo la sangre del pelirrojo ya pensaría luego lo que sintió con la sangre de su bebe Poky

Shiki sintió que se comportaba como un niño malcriado pero no importa había obtenido lo que quería dios era tan gratificante sentirse así, Takuma daba en el punto exacto y pronto eso tuvo consecuencias y termino, llegando a un delicioso orgasmo su esencia los mancho a ambos y no le importo pero había algo más la sangre de Takuma lo tenía fuera de sus cabales, quería seguir y seguir bebiendo, dios necesitaba fuerza para detenerse.

Takuma sintió como el pelirrojo llego a su orgasmo y como las paredes internas se contrajeron alrededor de su miembro y eso hizo que el llegara al final dentro del pelirrojo con aquello tuvo que dejar de beber del pelirrojo y gimió en voz alta, por su gran e increíble orgasmo.

El rubio abrazo al pelirrojo mientras sentía como Shiki seguía alimentándose de él, Shiki estaba tomando demasiado, ya sentía como las piernas le comenzaban a flaquear.

— Shiki, Shiki es demasiado, por favor – suplico mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

— Takuma – dijo Shiki saliendo de su transe y sacando sus colmillos le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello a Takuma y como pudo se puso de pie y observo la palidez de Takuma y lo vio dar un par de pasos hacia a tras – Takuma – volvió a llamarlo con preocupación latente –

Takuma escucho la voz del pelirrojo pero sentía que no tenía fuerza ni para hablar, se sentía débil, pero sabe que se recuperara, camino hasta apoyarse en una de las paredes del ascensor y tomo aire, escucho nuevamente la voz de Shiki esta vez con preocupación en el tono en el que le hablo.

— Shiki Mm .. estoy bien no te preocupes – jadeo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Shiki no le creyó en lo absoluto y sabia que Takuma ya no estaba controlando las luces y tarde o temprano el ascensor volvería funcionar junto con las cámaras de seguridad, así que se acerco aun muy pero muy pálido Takuma le ayudo a arreglarse al ropa y cuando el ascensor volvió a funcionar llegaron al piso donde se encontraba la habitación del rubio que solo se movía mecánicamente.

Shiki se sentía culpable pero no podía parar, era tan deliciosa esa sangre y el estaba tan hambriento, pero ahora el rubio esta por desmayársele a medio pasillo.

Pero había algo que no podía negar había sido tan excitante y atrevido que Kami – sama lo ayudara a esto se le llama ser egoísta

Llego a la habitación de Takuma y con su juego de llaves maestro abrió la puerta y llevo a Takuma a la cama

— Neko – susurro – perdóname yo ….. –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – bebí demasiado, lo siento

— no te preocupes... estoy bien, solo necesito... descansar, no te disculpes mi bebe Poky... no llores y me gusta que te guste mi sangre - dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir un poco - ¿te quieres quedar conmigo? - pregunto soñoliento.

— Takuma – sollozo, no importa lo que Takuma le diga fue codicioso y egoísta y la culpa se lo estaba tragando vivo – solo si me perdonas

— te perdono pero no hiciste nada malo, me gusta sentir tus colmillos en mi - susurro con una sonrisa y recordó que ahora tenía un lazo con el pelirrojo así que desde ahora era solo suyo.

— Neko no merezco tu perdón pude haberte matado – decía Shiki mientras se acercaba y acomodaba junto a Takuma, era lo menos que podía hacer además sentía esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca y así sin más comenzó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos – te prometo no volver a beber de ti, te quiero mucho Takuma – se acerco y beso su frente y jalo las cobijas, el cuerpo de Takuma estaba empezando a resentir la falta de sangre

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Dios no tenía ni vergüenza se dijo mentalmente Shiki, se dejo caer sentado bajo el chorro del agua, casi dreno por completo a Takuma , le reclama a Ichiru la mordida de jane , lo mejor era morirse, se sentía mal y lo peor es que no se arrepentía de las dos veces que ha hecho el amor con Takuma y siente cariño por él, no amor como el que le tiene a Ichiru pero, porque le pasaban estas cosas a él, Dios sería mejor morirse de una buena vez, Takuma encontrara a alguien pronto de eso estaba seguro

Y así Shiki siguió llorando por largo rato hasta que decidió que era suficiente tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de lo que había pasado

UNOS DIAS DESPUES

Takuma venia maldiciendo mentalmente hoy no es su día, primero se les olvidan unos papeles y se tiene que regresar a la ciudad dejando a Chris en el puerto en las oficinas de la naviera luego se descompone la limusina y no tiene tiempo de esperar un taxi así que decidió tomar el tren que cruza toda la ciudad hasta el puerto pero al no conocer la líneas se había pasado y ahora va retrasado, suspiro por enésima vez y apenas iba a llegar a la estación de Tokio, el tren freno y tubo que sujetarse con fuerza y casi dobla el tubo y solo vio a un mundo de gente bajar y otro mundo de gente subir

— Genial - suspiro -

Ichiru se subió al tren y solo suspiro frustrado al ver tanta gente allí, sentía presencia de vampiros pero ya no puede hacer nada, se quedo parado porque ya todos los asientos están ocupados, camino hasta el fondo hasta que vio una cabellera rubia y lo miro incrédulo

— ¿Ichijou? - pregunto sorprendido mirándolo de pies a cabeza

Los sentidos de Takuma se pusieron alertas al sentir la presencia de un sangre pura, se giro buscando la presencia y ahí vio a Kiryuu Ichiru, definitivamente este no era su día y al oír claramente su nombre solo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza

La gente comenzó a moverse para bajar en al siguiente estación y eso era incomodo así que dejo pasar para que bajaran y acabo arrinconado al final del vagón muy cerca de Ichiru Kiryuu.

— kiryuu-sama - susurro en forma de saludo

— ¿qué hace en un trasporte público un señor de la alta clase? - pregunto burlándose de él.

— Regresando al puerto - suspiro - se descompuso la limusina y tuve que regresar por unos documentos kiryuu-sama - explico frustrado -

— Podías esperar un taxi - comento con una sonrisa de burla - en serio jamás te imagine en un trasporte público - comento llevando sus lentes de sol a la cabeza - porque es sol es tan brillante -dijo en un gruñido

— No tuve tiempo - gruño cuando el tren freno de pronto y tuvo que meter el brazo para no caer encima de Kiryuu Ichiru -

Ichiru tuvo que poner la mano en la pared del tren para no caerse y solo suspiro y volvió a soltar la pared.

— ¿y porque no corriste? - pregunto - la velocidad vampírica es más rápida que un tren - le dijo en el oído

— es de día y nuestras normas prohíben eso - informo Takuma - a usted le gusta viajar en esto - dijo con calma mal fingida.

Señores pasajeros se les informa que el este tren estará detenido por unos 20 minutos agradecemos su comprensión - indico el conductor

Takuma solo negó con la cabeza

— Si me gusta - respondió con honestidad – aquí están los humanos más sabrosos - comento en su oído y luego se separo del rubio relamiéndose los labios, después se rio de la cara de Takuma.

— usted se alimenta de...- empezó a preguntar pero se cayó de inmediato eso a él no le importa - que calor hace - expreso Takuma y de pronto lo empujaron y acabo sobre Ichiru con sus rostros muy cerca - lo, lo siento Kiryuu sama

— emm... - Ichiru estuvo a punto de sonrojarse pero tuvo sus emociones controladas - no lo hago - aseguro - no me alimento de nada - murmuro – a veces papá y Kain me traen bolsas de sangre del hospital - comento - ya te puedes separar - pidió

Takuma puso cara de asco sangre congelada

— me gustaría complacerlo pero me es imposible - dijo Takuma y solo giro su rostro , había un tipo gordo ocupando más espacio de lo normal

— es mejor que tus pastillas - comento el peli plata en un bufido y llevo sus manos a la camisa de Takuma le aflojo la corbata y le comenzó a abrir la camisa con cuidado

— pero, ¿Kiryuu-sama que hace? - pregunto Takuma aunque se dio de golpes mentalmente que estúpida pregunta, el hombre gordo lo empujo otra vez con el movimiento repentino del tren e instintivamente abrazo a Ichiru por la cintura para que no se golpeara y cayera.

— tengo sed... aush... - se quejo - oiga que no se da cuenta que nos está empujando, muévase - gruño molesto expandiendo su aura sangre pura.

— Kiryuu -sama contrólese- pidió Takuma cerca de su oído y como pudo saco una botella de agua medio llena - tome - se la dio Takuma

— ¿qué me controle? - pregunto molesto - ese viejo nos está empujando - gruño y tomo un poco de agua - gracias - susurro y le saco la corbata y siguió abriéndole la camisa - ahí está mejor, y cuando dije tengo sed, significaba que tengo sed - expreso extendiendo los colmillos - pero no funciono mi broma - dijo en un puchero - ¿se te paso la calor? – pregunto.

— si gracias - dijo algo perturbado por esa situación - odio el transporte público si sigue con sed - le dijo sensualmente Takuma acercando su pecho desnudo al rostro de Ichiru ya que era más alto que el -

— tonto - expreso- era solo una broma - comento - ese señor ocupa mucho espacio - dijo casi fulminándolo con la mirada.

— lo mío también Kiryuu-sama - sonrió hermosamente y un par de personas (hombres y mujeres) que no le quitaban la vista de encima, suspiraron

— ven es hermoso como sonríe - dijo una chica en un susurro perfectamente audible para Takuma e Ichiru -

— oye seguro está bien bueno el rubio - le dijo un gay a su acompañante – deberíamos invitarlo

Takuma solo negó por eso odia mezclarse con los humanos levanto el rostro y una gota de sudor resbalo por el costado de su cara bajando hasta el cuello y perdiéndose en la camisa

Ichiru fulmino con la mirada a esas personas que están hablando de más

— ¿porque te encuentran hermoso? - pregunto achicando los ojos molesto - yo soy un sangre pura y supuestamente más hermoso que tu - dijo haciéndole un desprecio

— pero, no lo sé deben estar ciegos - suspiro Takuma - además en esta posición no pueden verlo kiryuu sama - aseguro Takuma y es cierto él lo tapa completamente - y si tiene razón es demasiado hermoso para su propio bien - le dijo en el oído y respirando agitadamente por el calor

— Si claro - dijo en un bufido - por eso te fijaste en Shiki en cuanto nos viste a los dos - gruño

— ¿Cómo? - dijo algo fuera de foco tal vez era el calor - Kiryuu-kun tu eres un sangre pura y jamás te fijarías en un noble - aseguro - pero eres tan hermoso que opacas a la misma luna - le susurro en el odio y lo pego a su cuerpo -

— Tu jamás hubieras luchado por mi porque eres un cobarde - expreso mirándolo a los ojos - te das por vencido antes de intentar - expreso - y... solo te interesa Shiki, mi... hermano - expreso intentando darse vuelta.

Takuma se quedo pasmado por lo dicho por Ichiru que le pasaba de donde salía eso a caso ya sabía que Shiki y el tenían un lazo y aflojo su abrazo permitiéndole darse la vuelta

— Pero que está diciendo -le dijo en el oído y lo abrazo posesivamente por el pecho pegándolo a su cuerpo sudoroso y aspirando su delicioso aroma -

— la verdad - respondió - no deberías abrazarme así, el sangre pura se puede enojar - comento - si Shiki hubiera sido un sangre pura también, harías lo mismo, te fijarías en él y le revolverías sus sentimientos - susurro- y yo hubiera sido la piedra que tienes que patear para poder estar con él - susurro - no soy tonto me doy cuenta que lo único que quieres es...

— Que es lo que quiero según tu- pregunto Takuma – tu que todo lo sabes Ho gran sangre pura – le gruño sin soltarlo y acariciando su pecho -

— no te burles de mi - gruño molesto - lo único que quieres es quitarme a Shiki - expreso - ¿qué harás cuando lo logres? - le pregunto - suéltame - le ordeno

— no me burlo - dijo afirmando su abrazo y acercándose al oído de Ichiru , por Dios olía demasiado bien y el estaba tan hambriento y mareado - además si tu quisieras algo ya sea por las buenas o por las malas estarías peleando , no crees - gruño sensualmente sin proponerse - no me culpes de todo

— mmm... y de que te estoy echando la culpa, solo digo que eres un cobarde, un maldito cobarde que nunca va luchar por lo que de verdad desea - dijo molesto y se cruzo de brazos.

— y tú también lo eres Kiryuu-sama porque no luchas por lo que quieres, es tan fácil deshacerte de mí y quedarte con Shiki o no - dijo sosteniéndose de la pared por lo mareado que estaba, estar cerca de Ichiru no era bueno para su salud mental y no sabía por qué, que le pasaba y sin pensar le beso el sedoso cabello -

— claro si quieres que te mate - dijo como si nada - ya no puedo estar con Shiki - aseguro algo molesto - supongo que eso te alegra ¿no? - pregunto - y soy un estúpido sangre pura, para mi nada es fácil, para ti si, eres un noble, que no tiene tantas responsabilidades, si se que las tienes, pero es molesto cuando todos te miran con admiración esperando ver que harás o si harás algo mal para mirarte mal - susurro - Kuran debe entenderlo, pero él es tan recto, me desespera, prefiero que me miren con decepción pero si hago algo mal papá se enfadara conmigo - dijo en un suspiro - te odio - le dijo como si nada sin inmutarse por el beso en sus cabellos - tomate unas pastillas - le dijo pasándole el agua - siento tu aura que quiere tomar mi sangre

Takuma sintió una punzada de dolor por cada palabra dicha por Ichiru pero porque sentía eso, el estaba intentado algo serio con Shiki y eso le molestaba tanto a Ichiru ¿Por qué?

Takuma ignoro la botella de agua quien quería agua cuando tenía algo tan delicioso en sus brazos, pensó Takuma y se golpeo mentalmente que idioteces pensaba

El calor si seguro era el calor que le afectaba al cerebro se mordió el labio para controlar un mareo espantoso y dejo salir un poco de sangre

— yo no te odio - le susurro y beso su cuello - no se porque pero no puedo a pesar de todo

Ichiru se mordió el labio inferior para controlarse por el olor a sangre.

— no te he hecho nada malo, te prohíbo que me muerdas - le dijo tratando de alejarse-

— no te muevas - dijo en un jadeo suplicante Takuma — no lo haría sin su permiso - aseguro , maldita sea gruño mentalmente se aferro más a Ichiru sin llegar a ser brusco necesitaba algo que lo atara a la tierra o se desmayaría, Shiki había bebido demasiado, necesitaba salir de ahí , necesitaba aire su colmillo evitaba que el pequeño hilo de sangre se detuviera

Ichiru rodo los ojos y expandió su aura de sangre pura haciendo que todos los del vagón se asustaran y se fueran casi corriendo, dejando solos al rubio y al sangre pura-

— mmm... bebe - le dijo pasándole la muñeca - si no lo haces atacaras humanos - le dijo y se rasguño para que no se negara.

Takuma aspiro el delicioso aroma y lamio la sangre que salió de la herida ya cerrada

— no - se negó tercamente - soy un maldito cobarde y me odias - aseguro y se alejo lentamente en una sensual caricia de aquella sensación que se le hacía maravillosa, sujeto su portafolios y camino algo tambaleante a una de las puertas concentrando toda su energía para poder abrirla -

— Dios - gruño molesto - puedes morderme y ya - pidió- te vas a desmayar en cualquier momento - dijo suspirando - ya hazlo - le ordeno - soy un sangre pura y debes obedecerme - le dijo volviendo a cortarse la muñeca y se acerco a el empujándolo a una de las sillas - ya muérdeme

— no - se negó rotundamente y las luces del vagón parpadearon la presencia de Ichiru lo hacía sentirse raro y sin más respiro hondo sujeto su rostro y lo beso posesivamente

Ichiru quedo paralizado y con los ojos bien abiertos, que diablos está haciendo el rubio, por Dios santo, lo está besando y el esta no se está oponiendo, Ichiru comenzó a luchar un poco tratando de sacárselo de encima

— ¿qué diablos haces? - pregunto alejándose unos pasos del rubio - yo dije bebe mi sangre no aprovéchate y bésame.

Takuma lo veía y no podía creerlo había besado a Ichiru Kiryuu por Kami sama era para que ya estuviera muerto, se levanto y lo acorralo en la primer esquina que pudo, su mente le decía que no lo hiciera pero su cuerpo no lo obedecía e Ichiru no se alejaba realmente incluso lo sintió responder un poco antes de alejarse de él y reclamarle, pero su voz lo llamaba cual flautista de hamelin

— lo siento mucho- susurro acariciándole el rostro con ternura como nunca se lo había acariciado ni si quiera a Shiki y lo beso tiernamente

— Deja de hacer eso - pidió tratando de alejarlo - la falta de sangre te está volviendo loco - le dijo

Takuma lo abrazo y lo sintió tensarse pero no alejarse que rayos le pasaba estaba abrazando y besando a un sangre pura que lo odiaba , se alejo un poco para poder levantarle el rostro y besarlo nuevamente seguramente estaba usando su poderes de sangre pura para engañarlo y matarlo por atreverse a tocarlo sin su permiso empezó el beso con calma y lo subió de intensidad cuando Ichiru trato de alejarlo y provoco que su labio se rasgara y sangrara compartiendo un beso sangriento en el interior de un caluroso vagón del sistema de transporte publico

— mmmm... - Ichiru intento sacárselo de encima, esto no está bien, el lo único que intento fue ser amable y esto se gana por querer ser bueno -ya para esto no está bien - expreso - oye solo quería darte sangre - le dijo

— mil disculpas por mi atrevimiento - dijo sincero Takuma pero no se alejo - es un tabú morder a un sangre pura y agradezco enormemente su ofrecimiento pero yo no lo merezco - aseguro tristemente pero a la vez su paladar saboreaba cada uno de los besos que le había robado a Ichiru y a los cuales no se había negado tan rotundamente como él pensaba que lo haría , pero no arriesgaría mas su buena fortuna

— como también el besar a un sangre pura sin su permiso - comento en un bufido - ¿entonces te morirás de sed? - pregunto cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo aun esos labios dulces sobre los suyos

— es posible – sonrió Takuma - pero de por sí ya he caído en uno de los tabús que es deshonrar a un hermoso sangre pura y darle a probar mi sangre sucia - dijo en un suspiro y lamiéndose el labio para que la herida dejara de dolerle, vaya que sus colmillos eran filosos, quería preguntarle si él había gustado el beso pero seguro que ahora si acabaría por lo menos abofeteado.

— mmm - Ichiru solo bufo por lo bajo - ya bebe un poco - pidió - no me muerdas pero bebe – pidió enterrándose la uña en su muñeca dejando brotar la sangre - es solo para que se te pase la sed.

Los ojos de Takuma cambiaron de verde a rojo y lamio sensualmente la sangre que se le ofrecía, quito la mano de Ichiru para que dejara que la herida cerrara y se entretuvo limpiando la herida con su lengua oyendo un leve gemido reprimido, ahora habían compartido sangre no en una mordida pero si la habían compartido.

— gracias – agradeció Takuma sosteniendo aun el brazo de Ichiru , que rayos le pasaba seguramente era el efecto de la poderosa sangre que había ingerido

— ¿ya te sientes mejor? - pregunto Ichiru

— Si- sonrió dulcemente y se regaño mentalmente - no estoy acostumbrado al calor y al olor de los humanos

— Me di cuenta - murmuro el peli plata - siéntate - expreso el peli palta - los demás van a entrar

— no gracias - dijo con una sonrisa - no me gusta el toque de la gente y seguro se sentaría alguien demasiado cerca, adema así me da el aire - explico y se concentro regresando la energía al tren y se moviera, le urgía bajarse de ese lugar - toma asiento - pido Takuma cediéndole el paso

— no quiero - aseguro el peli plata

— de acuerdo - se resigno Takuma y regreso a su posición anterior cerca de Ichiru Kiryuu, concentrándose en recargar el sistema y vio a la gente nuevamente con algo de Miedo

— los vez que descaro para eso hay lugares - dijeron unas señoras ya grandes -

— oye mira como quedo el hermoso rubio se ve que el peli plata es ardiente, me gustaría tenerlo en mi cama - dijeron unos jóvenes -

— que hermosa pareja - expreso un chica con corazoncitos en los ojos -

— si saben los disfrute me hizo gemir - le dijo a las dos anciana - viejas... - Ichiru solo suspiro y aguanto el insulto - en tu cama voy estar cuando tu cosa funcione - le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Takuma no sabía si reírse por la actitud infantil de Ichiru por lo menos ya se sentía mejor

— no les hagas caso - le susurro en el odio - es pura envidia la que me tienen por tenerte entre mis brazos

— no me tienes - le aseguro - y no me gusta que hablen a mi espalda prefiero que me lo digan en la cara - comento

— pero ellos creen que si y yo no soy quien para quitarles sus fantasías acerca de nosotros – sonrió Takuma - además si te abrace y te bese si no recuerdo mal - le recordó y vio un ligero tinte carmín

— ¿quieres que te mate verdad? -pregunto

— pues creo que me lo estoy ganando - dijo con un brillo en los ojos - pero moriré Feliz , apoco beso tan mal – Takuma quería distraerse de esa horrible tensión y aun faltaban varias estaciones

— emm - Ichiru lo miro - pues no está mal pero yo puedo besar mejor que tu - comento

¿en serio? - pregunto Takuma fingiendo tristeza - creo que no podre averiguarlo o moriré en el intento - dijo acercándose solo un poco más a Ichiru

— en serio - le respondió el peli plata - y si te quedaras con las ganas, pregúntale a alguien - comento encogiéndose de hombros

— humm a ¿quién quieres que le pregunte? - expreso pensativo – no, creo que no quiero preguntar , si no lo demuestras es porque solo alardeas - le dijo en el odio ante la vista de todos los presentes que no se perdían la inter acción de los dos jóvenes vampiros

— pues yo creo que si sabe besar - dijo un castaño -

— eso parece, el rubio quedo medio desnudo - respondió su acompañante tratando de cuchichear para no ser oídos

Ichiru solo sonrió con cara de gato maldadoso.

— claro que se besar - comento con una gran sonrisa - hasta el castaño sabe que se besar - comento - sabes quiero jugar - comento

— ¿jugar? – pregunto Takuma - ¿a qué quieres jugar Ichi? - expreso aprovechando para cercarse más a él, la sangre que había probado hacia efecto en su sistema debilitado y cansado

— ¿ves a esas señoras? - le pregunto - nos están mirando para ver si hacemos algo uhm... indecente, démosle de que hablar - pidió acercándose a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo - ¿quieres jugar? - le pregunto

Takuma estaba más que tentado a decirle que no, pero no tendría otra oportunidad de besar a Ichiru Kiryuu o si, además el juraría que no volvería a ese sistema de transporte humano hasta que el hades se congelara, aunque era jugar con fuego

— Acepto Ichi - le dijo lamiendo su oreja -

Ichiru sonrió y miro a las mujeres comenzando a llevar sus manos debajo de la camisa de Takuma y pasó su lengua por todo el cuello de este.

Takuma suspiro ante las caricias de Ichiru y se giro un poco para que las morbosas mujeres vieran lo que hacia el peli plata y metió una de sus piernas entre las del sangre pura, rozo su hombría y beso sus labios castamente

Las mujeres estaban casi al borde del infarto por esos jóvenes pecaminosos, porque aparte de ser hombres estaban en un transporte público

Ichiru solo se rio bajito y llevo su mano a la entrepierna de Takuma acariciándola lentamente y con su mano libre la llevo a la cabellera de Takuma y lo atrajo hacia si besándolo con pasión.

Este niño era un atrevido sonrió Takuma después del beso , tomo aire para ahora besarlo él con la misma ardiente pasión con la que Ichiru lo había hecho y metió su mano por debajo De la playera del peli plata y dio un ligero apretón a uno de sus pezones

Las mujeres se levantaron ofendidas mientras los demás pasajeros se veían con cara de estos jóvenes no tiene moral

— por Kami que fogosos - dijo el chico de cabello castaño -

Ichiru siguió sonriendo y acariciando el ya despierto miembro de Takuma.

— Takuma - gimió audiblemente para que todos lo escucharan - acaríciame - expreso mirando al castaño cerrándole un ojo

Takuma solo sonrió en el beso este niño era muy ardiente y desinhibido, bajo su brazo tomándolo de la cintura y lo pego a su cuerpo para que dejara de mover su mano y paso su mano libre a acariciar los bien formados glúteos de Ichiru muy cerca de su entrada y lo oyó gemir pero ahora de verdad no actuando mientras saboreaba cada rincón de su deliciosa boca

Ichiru gimió por aquel movimiento de Takuma y alargo sus colmillos por la lujuria enterrando uno sin querer en el labio de Takuma.

— lo siento - se disculpo.

Takuma gruño de audible placer y en vez de responderle hizo que el colmillo se hundiera más y movió sus caderas contra las de Ichiru y lo abrazo posesivamente acariciando sus plateados cabellos

Ichiru gimió bebiendo un poco de la sangre y luego se separo y comenzó a respirar para tranquilizarse.

— creo que ya... uhm... ya se fueron – murmuro

si eso creo - aseguro Takuma y lo abrazo cariñosamente para que se tranquilizara - fui algo lejos - le dijo acariciando su cabello -

Ichiru no dijo nada y solo se dedico a respirar para tranquilizarse.

— Perdón por lo del labio - susurro

— no te preocupes fue... una deliciosa experiencia - aseguro Takuma que rayos había hecho -

Ichiru solo asintió y espero tranquilamente hasta que llegar a su destino

Señoras y señores la próxima parada es el final de la línea pedimos que no se quede ninguna persona a bordo este tren será llevado a mantenimiento , agradecemos su compresión por el pequeño retraso

Takuma apretó un poco el abrazo que tenia sobre Ichiru para separarlo un poco y verlo a los ojos, que bonitos ojos

— creo que ya casi llegamos Ichiru - susurro Takuma -

— Si - aseguro en un suspiro - no le digas lo que paso a nadie nunca - pidió.

— Será nuestro secreto - acepto Takuma - Ichiru - lo llamo

— Dime - dijo mirándolo a los ojos

— ¿puedo hacerlo una vez más? - pregunto Takuma -

— ¿qué cosa? - pregunto confundido

— Besarte – pidió Takuma acariciando su labio inferior

— Solo uno - acepto - y luego nunca más nos volveremos a liar

Takuma asintió tomo sus cosas y llegando a la estación lo llevo a los servicio tomo su rostro y lo beso como si al vida le fuera en ello hasta que el aire les hizo falta

Ichiru respondió el beso lo mejor posible y luego se separaron.

— emm... ¿ya... nos vamos? - pregunto

— si, me permitirías mi corbata – pidió Takuma -

— o es verdad - expreso Ichiru acercándose a Takuma poniéndole la corbata y anudándola - listo

— gracias – sonrió Takuma tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos - es hora a donde te diriges - pregunto cortésmente -

— donde Chris - dijo escogiéndose de hombros - ¿y tú?

— ¡Ho! vaya creo que tenemos el mismo rumbo, me permite escoltarlo – pidió Takuma cediéndole el paso y abriéndole la puerta - tengo que dejar estos informes en el área aduanal y eso está a un lado de la oficina de Chris

— ok - dijo Ichiru caminando al lado de Takuma - y ¿beso mejor que tú? - pregunto

— Definitivamente -aseguro - y yo espero no haber quebrado sus expectativas -

— estas relativamente bien - dijo encogiéndose de hombros regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

— En serio - dijo fingiendo tristeza -

— sip enserio - le dijo - besas bien

— Gracias - agradeció y sonrió con su sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental y se oyeron algunos suspiros

— Takuma - llamo de pronto Chris caminando hacia el - ¿Ichiru? - pregunto algo sorprendido de verlo ahí y a los dos juntos

— Chris - sonrió y lo abrazo - vine a buscarte - le dijo elevándolo un poco - buenas tardes.

— buenas tardes – sonrió Chris - es una hermosa sorpresa - dijo todo sonrojado estaban en público–

Takuma solo desvió la vista

— Chris me tengo que ir, no sabes si esta el mayor en su oficina -

— hola si, si esta - dijo serio - ten cuidado yo creo que le interesas

— genial – suspiró Takuma - Kiryuu-kun me retiro fue un honor viajar con usted - expreso e hizo una leve reverencia y lamio su labio

— mmm... - Ichiru lo miro - Chris porque no lo acompañas, yo puedo esperar - comento besándolo castamente.

Takuma se puso serio de pronto su labio palpitaba y trataba de entender bien las vibraciones que sentía

— no es necesario, permiso - dijo y se retiro -

— que le pasara- se pregunto Chris - oye Angelum como es que venias con Takuma, espero no te haya hecho enojar

— me lo encontré en el metro - comento besándolo - y no m e hizo enojar ni lo hice enojar - le dijo - ¿vamos por tus cosas?

— en serio, Takuma en el sistema de transporte público! , no me lo creo - dijo sorprendido mientras caminaba a su oficina y veían al mayor ofreciéndole una bebida a Takuma insistentemente

— ve a salvarlo - pidió - yo espero

Takuma le gruño al mayor audiblemente para un vampiro dejo los papeles y salió con su mejor sonrisa y camino a los servicios no estaba de humor pero tenía que ser cortes y jovial con todos y sonreír

— Está muy raro - dijo Chris saliendo con su portafolio - vámonos -pidió a Ichiru

— Está bien - acepto - ¿a dónde quieres ir? - pregunto

— muero de hambre hay que ir a comer, hoy salimos muy temprano Takuma y yo y no desayunamos - expreso Chris - tengo antojo de sushi o ramen

— Vamos - acepto caminando de la mano - terminare con Shiki - le dijo

— En serio - pregunto Chris - ¿cuándo lo harás?-

— cuando el regrese - le dijo acariciándole el rostro - no es justo que lo engañe, se que él jamás me engañaría así que tengo que terminar con el

— genial Angelum - expreso un sonriente Chris - que quieres de regalo de cumpleaños - pregunto - la fiesta es en unos días , ya serás un adulto - dijo Chris - a mi me gustaría ser como Takuma -

— un rubio que sonríe aunque no quiere hacerlo y ¿que se miente así mismo? - pregunto - que quiero de regalo de cumpleaños... - se dijo a sí mismo -no lo sé, lo que me des estará bien

— humm no digas eso , Takuma es una gran persona y tiene un gran corazón , la vida es difícil y mi hermano no la tiene fácil es el segundo en la línea del trono como heredero y aun si siempre tiene una cálida sonrisa por lo menos para nosotros para Kaname, para Aido y para mi -aseguro - oye no viste a Aido hoy en el hotel tiene días raro y ausente y no me ayudas con tu regalo, anda dime como que te gustaría – pidió Chris con su carita de cachorro en desgracia

— es que no deseo nada en especial, regálame lo que desees - le dijo besándolo en los labios - no lo vi - le aseguro - y Takuma... pues puede ser, pero debería ser más honesto consigo mismo - comento - y tu estas perfecto como eres no tienes que parecerte a el

Chris se sonrojo hasta la orejas por el comentario de Ichiru y solo le sonrió y camino a su lado

Takuma paso la entrada recibiendo alabos y saludos de todos y el solo sonreía, iría a la playa a caminar ya no sabía que le molestaba en este momento, las libidinosas invitaciones del mayor, el haber besado a Ichiru y querer volver a hacerlo, verlo con Chris o no saber nada de Shiki, pero aun así salió con su mejor sonrisa y esperaría a que obscureciera para regresar a su habitación en el hotel a velocidad vampírica ni loco se vuelve a subir a ese transporte.

35


	12. Chapter 12

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**CAPITULO 11**_

_**OBSCURIDAD**_

Obscuridad

Era la fiesta de los gemelos Kiryuu hoy cumplían su mayoría de edad y aprovechando que los Kuran aun estaban en la ciudad se dio un fiesta privada en el hotel pero en grande, solo vampiros nada de humanos

Cada uno de los jóvenes vampiros estaba en su propio mundo Chris trataba de animar a aido por todos los medios que ansiaba ver a Kain y había oído que no asistiría por exceso de trabajo y solo suspiro resignado

Takuma se había sentido extrañamente fatal solo se la pasaba divagando una y otra vez y pensado en Kiryuu Ichiru y tenia, debía controlarse el estaba humm casado con Shiki, bueno pues tenían un lazo y debía respetar eso

Si como no, se repetía mentalmente respetar eso si hasta había soñado con Ichiru Kiryuu, fue un sueño bastante raro debía decir, demasiado real , rayos se dijo mentalmente y salió a caminar por el jardín del hotel necesitaba aire y quería verlo pero al parecer no estaba por ningún lado. Su mente empezó a divagar y a recordar su extraño sueño …

0 -

Ichiru estaba en su habitación pensando en como hablar con Shiki , como le diría lo que tenía que decirle , como se lo tomaría , gruño frustrado por eso no había bajado aun a su fiesta de cumpleaños se miro pro ultima vez en el espejo y camino a la salida y vio en el recibidor una caja llena de conejitos de chocolate ye so lo hizo sonrojarse y recordar un sueño raro que había tenido con el rubio sonrisas.

El juraba que le caía mal y hasta lo soñaba , había tenido un sueño húmedo por dios , suspiro y su mente empezó a revivir su sueño mientras caminaba a las escaleras …

**SUEÑO COMPARTIDO TAKUMA/ICHIRU **

un hermoso peli plata esta en un hermoso claro lleno de flores e increíblemente el sol no le afectaba, no sentía ese calor y la piel quemándosele, pero ahora no lo hace, es extraño aparte de que es un lugar que no conoce y no recuerda como llego allí.

- ¿donde estoy? - se pregunto tirándose en el pasto y miro el cielo viendo las pocas nubes que hay, una de ellas se parece a Takuma... pero que - ¿porque estoy pensando en ti tonto rubio de ojos verdes? - gruño molesto - aunque ese tonto rubio es ardiente.

Takuma había tenido un día terriblemente pesado junta tras junta con esos pervertidos de la transnacional estaba agotado física y mentalmente a tal grado que prefirio irse a temprano y rechazar la oferta de sus hermanos de ir por una copa

Pero su agotamiento mental no era por esas juntas era que por más que intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en el peli plata gruñón y todo por su grandiosa idea de viajar en transporte público y aunque juro no volver hacerlo lo haría si se encontraba con Ichiru Kiryuu de nuevo

Que es … por Kami era tan ardiente cuando besaba, genial ahora pensaba que era ardiente , rayos maldijo internamente y respiro hondo aunque eso fue algo que no debió haber hecho porque todo el hotel tenia impregnado el, olor de Ichiru, llego a su habitación y decidió darse un baño , un largo y relajante baño se desnudo, se metió a la tina y empezó a quedarse dormido hasta que un delicioso y apetecible aroma llego a su olfato

Abrió sus ojos y vio un hermoso lugar y camino hasta que encontró la fuente del delicioso aroma y solo negó

siempre gruñendo Ichiru - le dijo Takuma tratando de ubicarse -

Ichiru abrió la boca sorprendido, que hacia ahí el tonto rubio ardiente.

- emm... tal vez - respondió sentándose - ¿que haces aquí? ¿sabes cómo llegaste? – pregunto

pues no en realidad - dijo pensativo - me metí a bañar y ahora estoy aquí

- interesante - respondió - ven - dijo haciendo palmaditas en el suelo - debimos quedarnos dormidos - comento - o nos trasportaron los extraterrestres y estamos en un planeta extraño donde hay paz y armonía - comento en broma

un sueño - pregunto Takuma – así que sueñas conmigo - le sonrió hermosamente

- no realmente, yo creo que tu estas soñando conmigo - dijo orgulloso - o estamos en una nave espacial

y ¿porque soñaría contigo Ichiru? - pregunto Takuma sentándose a su lado - y suponiendo que sea cierto te molesta que sueñe contigo

- no sé porque soñarías conmigo - expreso - y no me molesta, después de todo todos han soñado conmigo, pero no sé que me harán en sus sueños pervertidos - expreso - tal vez me matan, u otros tienen sexo conmigo o me drenan completo quitándome toda mi sangre - comento

eres algo creído sabias - dijo Takuma - yo no tengo porque hacerte algo así aunque seas un enojón de primera clase , creo que ... pues no se soñaría con ... olvídalo - expreso callándose - que clase de cosas sueñas - pregunto Takuma recordando sus dulces labios

- mm... ¿me estas preguntando que sueño yo? - pregunto - y no soy creído, es lo que me dicen los empleados - comento en un suspiro - ¿que me harás en tu sueño?

Si, te pregunte que sueñas tu - expreso con una sonrisa - y que clase de empleados contratas maldi ... son unos hentai y yo te pregunte primero - expreso y se giro para verlo a los ojos, la luz que había en el lugar le favorecía –

- sueño muchas cosas - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - he soñado con sexo, cuando tengo ganas pero no tengo a nadie, sueño con gatos, pequeños que me aman, con personas reales que me amen de verdad - dijo algo deprimido - emm... con papá, mi niñez, una niñez feliz que no tuve... no lo sé, hay muchas cosas con las cuales soñar

no te deprimas te vez muy feo , no debí preguntar - suspiro Takuma - así que te gustan los gatos de que raza - pregunto Takuma atreviéndose a rozar su mano –

- todos, me gustan todos los gatos - aseguro el menor - son lindos, realmente me gustan todos los animales - comento -¿y qué me harás en tu sueño?

para que te lo digo - expreso Takuma poniéndose de pie y le tendió la mano para que la tomara y se levantara -

- mmm... Takuma? - pregunto tomando la mano de Takuma - ¿a dónde vamos? - pregunto - oye y tú ¿qué cosas sueñas común mente?

no sueño, porque acaban siempre en pesadillas por eso lo evito - dijo caminando e imaginándose un lago, al fin si era su sueño podía imaginarse lo que fuera o no – mira, te gusta - expreso señalando un lago con una cascada

Ichiru sonrió abiertamente.

- si es hermoso - aseguro - sabes cuándo duermes con alguien a quien amas y te sientes protegido con ese alguien las pesadillas se van - aseguro - o así me gusta pensar.

Eso sería genial poder dormir y soñar al mismo tiempo - sonrió y tomo a Ichiru en brazos y corrió al lago y se metió en el con todo y ropa para salir a la superficie - deliciosa no crees

- tonto - gruño - pero si esta rica el agua - ronroneo - mira vayamos abajo de la cascada - pidió tomando la mano de Takuma

Takuma lo siguió con una sonrisa

Oye te puedo pedir algo - pregunto Takuma -

- ¿algo como qué? - pregunto el menor disfrutando del agua - me gusta Takuma, el agua es rica

Me gustaría conocer, ver tu sonrisa - dijo Takuma - verte sonreír - dijo y se acerco a él para tomar su rostro -

- ¿conocerme? - pregunto - pensé que me odiabas - comento mirándolo a los ojos - sonreír, recién sonreí ¿la viste? - pregunto - no es nada del otro mundo

Si la vi pero esta vez te lo pido yo, me gusto mucho es una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto - expreso Takuma - yo no te odio porque abría de odiarte - pegunto acariciándole el mentón - y tú me odias

- cuando me quites a Shiki si lo hare, por ahora no - aseguro - mi sonrisa no es hermosa, yo completo soy hermoso - aseguro.

porque dices eso y si eres hermoso en su totalidad y más cuando se te transparenta la ropa - le dijo señalando lo obvio - gomen ne

-¿porque te disculpas? - pregunto el menor - y porque digo que?

Takuma ni le respondió solo rozo sus labios en un casto beso

- ¿que haces? - pregunto intentando dar pasos atrás - Takuma ¿porque Shiki? - pregunto

soñaba con volver a besarte - expreso y lo abrazo por la cintura - que hizo Shiki que tiene que ver en todo esto

- ¿porque te gusta? - pregunto mirándolo a los ojos tocándole el pecho - ¿te toca igual que yo?

Ichiru - suspiro Takuma - porque es tierno y no entiendo lo que dices como voy a saber cómo son tus caricias si lo más cercano que hemos estado ha sido en el metro - pregunto - tu estas con Shiki formalmente - pregunto sin dejarlo alejarse de su abrazo

- mm... era serio - aseguro - terminare con el - expreso encogiéndose de hombros - le ame mucho, pero creo que no es justo que lo tenga amarrado a mí, aunque nuestra relación se ha ido, aun confió en el, yo creo que he estado con el porqué confió demasiado en él como para terminar y sé que jamás me dañaría, por eso terminare con él para que este con quien desee, solo espero que jamás me haya engañado

Takuma no quería ahondar en el tema así que sin su permiso lo beso, dios era tan delicioso y espero un rechazo pero Ichiru le respondió el beso y tomo sus piernas por debajo del agua y las coloco alrededor de sus caderas

soy un estúpido - susurro Takuma después del beso - siento todas mis emociones confundidas desde que ...

Ichiru le sonrió cálidamente y le acaricio el rostro

- hare todo lo que desees, recuerda que es tu sueño - dijo y lo volvió a besar apasionadamente en esos labios carnosos - todo lo que desees

no - le dijo después del ardiente beso - quiero que desees y sueñes conmigo , porque es tu sueño o es de ambos , no solo yo - le dijo y acuno su rostro

- no te entiendo - expreso confundido -

yo nunca sueño - explico Takuma mientras nadaba a la orilla - así que el sueño seguramente es tuyo y por otro lado quiero que desees ser besado por mi alguien inferior a ti , que quieras que lo haga

mmm... quedemos que el sueño es de los dos, ¿que deseas que yo haga por ti y yo te diré que quiero que tú hagas para mí? - le dijo con una sonrisa tierna

quiero besarte Ichiru - pidió Takuma -

- entonces bésame - expreso coquetamente - yo quiero tocarte

Takuma salió del lago y pronto se encontraban en un sendero de un verde hermoso debajo de un árbol de Sakura y acostó a Ichiru y empezó a besarlo con deseo y desesperación , queriendo que su alientos se fusionaran

Ichiru respondió los besos con la misma pasión desmedida deseando ser uno solo en esos momentos tocándolo debajo de la playera.

- tengo una idea - le ronroneo contra sus labios - seamos amante en sueños - le propuso

Takuma gimió ante el toque de Ichiru y dejo de besarlo para colocarse entre sus piernas y recargarse en sus brazos que puso a cada lado de su cabeza

Ichiru - susurro y se acerco a sus labios para bajar a su cuello - si lo deseas - expreso y se recargo sobre el cuerpo de Ichiru rozando sus cuerpos

- dime sí o no - exigió - ¿deseas ser mi amante en los sueños? - pregunto arqueando el espalda - aquí soy solo Ichiru y tu solo Takuma, nadie más existe aquí

Hi - expreso Takuma y volvió a besarlo deshaciéndose de la playera de Ichiru alejándose de su boca y bajando a su rozados pezones y gruñendo de placer la saborear esa delicada y llamativa parte de la anatomía del sangre pura

espera - pidió - no deberíamos ir a una cita antes de esto, o ¿realmente deseas mi cuerpo? - pregunto - aparte quien será el Uke y el seme? - pregunto confundido arqueando la espalda, su cuerpo está invadido en el placer

eres demasiado lindo para ser mi seme - le sonrió Takuma - si quieres puedo detenerme y tendremos una cita antes y no solo quiero tu cuerpo , quiero todo de ti - le dijo viéndolo a los ojos con seguridad - no te estás oponiendo mucho para ser mi Uke , eres tan hermoso

- mmm... yo de Uke? - pregunto - ¿tengo que ser tierno e inocente? - pregunto

solo se Ichiru y nada mas - sonrió Takuma - eres tan tierno - expreso y lo levanto para que quedara sentado sobre sus piernas a horcajadas - a donde quieres ir

- a parís un restaurante de chocolates - dijo riéndose - no, mejor vayamos a un mundo de puro chocolate –

mm chocolate - expreso Takuma y le mostro un chocolate y se lo metió a la boca para besarlo después pasándole el chocolate -

Ichiru recibió el chocolate relamiendo toda la cavidad bucal del rubio

- igual quiero mi mundo de chocolate

también es tu sueño - sonrió Takuma besando su hombro derecho y lamiéndolo

Ichiru e imagino una ciudad echa de chocolate y en cuestión de segundos estaban allí

- mira, mira, mira, mira - dijo como niño en navidad - es la ciudad más hermosa que he visto

si pero no tanto como tu - le sonrió Takuma y se levanto con Ichiru enredando sus piernas en las caderas - que quieres hacer - pregunto

Ichiru sonrió lujuriosamente viendo a Takuma

- sería conveniente que tu amigo - expreso mirando hacia abajo - sea de chocolate, porque lo chuparía así - expreso chupándose el dedo medio sensualmente sacándolo de su boca y volviendo a metérselo - ¿quieres probar?

no es de chocolate y dudo que se haga de chocolate pero si quieres probarlo tendrás que convencerme - le dijo lamiendo su cuello mientras tomaba un pedazo de un árbol a la mano y se lo untaba en el pecho - tu si eres de chocolate

- de chocolate, entonces soy delicioso - expreso besándolo castamente en los labios -¿me dejaras probarte? - pregunto

Takuma lo bajo y lo miro dulcemente

claro que si solo quiero seguir viendo esa hermosa sonrisa y ese brillo en tus hermosos ojos - sonrió Takuma volviendo a besarlo -

- entonces bájate los pantalones - pidió - te lo han..., ¿alguna vez? - pregunto

Takuma sonrió y viendo la oportunidad se agacho a velocidad vampírica y se llevo al ropa inferior de Ichiru y le dio un beso en su hombría medio dormida que despertó al contacto de los labios de Takuma le sujeto las caderas con una mano y con la otra le unto chocolate y empezó a degustarlo cuan largo era

creo que de ahora en adelante me gustara el chocolate - sonrió Takuma mientras lo veía intentar no gemir -

- mmm... - Ichiru gimió mordiéndose los labios - taku no... mhn - Ichiru arqueo la espalda, sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

no que - pregunto Takuma - si esta delicioso - sonrió y saboreo sus testículos , por unos minuto se alejo de su delicioso dulce para hacer que Ichiru se acostara - por kami eres tan delicioso - expreso y bajo saboreando con su lengua casi hasta la entrada de Ichiru

- ah... ah... ahhhh... - gimió el menor enterrando sus manos en la tierra echa de chocolate- tau... sigue – pidió

Takuma se alejo un poco

- me excita que gimas - le dijo en el oído - quieres que use mi mano o sigo con mi boca subiéndola y bajándola

- tu boca - expreso - por favor - pidió como Neko lastimado

Takuma engullo toda la hombría de Ichiru cuan largo era y sacarlo, paso su lengua con tortuosos movimientos, puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Ichiru y las levanto para ahora si poder llegar hasta la entrada del peli plata gruñón y metió su lengua para regresar a su hombría y lo sintió ponerse tenso

te gusta - pregunto Takuma

- -aseguro nervioso - pero para mí esto es nuevo para mí, yo... yo soy virgen - dijo sonrojado -

Takuma se detuvo y lo vio a los ojos

nunca has estado con alguien - pregunto Takuma masajeando su miembro con dos de sus dedos -

- mmm... si he estado con personas como seme - aseguro - pero nunca como Uke - dijo mordiendo sus labios para no gemir muy audiblemente - soy virgen de allí - expreso sonrojado

Takuma se quedo de piedra debía detener esto y hacerlo ahora, lo beso con cariño mientras siguió masturbándolo sintiéndolo tensarse sabia que pronto acabaría y acerco su boca para recibir ese elixir que tanto ansiaba probar

Ichiru arqueo la espalda sintiendo esa sensación en todo su cuerpo especialmente en su abdomen bajo, no pudiendo mas soltó su esencia en la boca de Takuma.

-taku - gimió audiblemente

Takuma saboreo cada Gota y luego como gato se relamió los labios y se acerco a Ichiru para besarlo castamente

eres tan sensual - le dijo Takuma acercándolo a su cuerpo para calmar sus temblores abrazándolo - en este momento tu aura brilla más que la luna

- tal vez porque estoy feliz - comento con una sonrisa tierna - Takuma, podemos hacerlo después, tengo miedo - dijo sonrojándose

shh - dijo Takuma besando su frente - no pasa nada, yo jamás oílo bien jamás te obligaría a hacer nada que no desees, eres un niño muy lindo - expreso - y me gustas mucho, porque no recorremos la ciudad antes de que se derrita

no se derretirá - aseguro con una sonrisa - oye... uhm... me gusta todo lo dulce

creo que ya me percate de eso - sonrió Takuma - vamos a ver que mas imaginaste - dijo y se levanto para ayudar a Ichiru - debemos imaginar una ducha no crees - opino Takuma y una vez que estuvo ya vestido lo tomo de la mano y empezó a correr por el lugar mientras le señalaba algunas construcciones amorfas - eres muy especial Ichi

- las hice así porque así es mas fácil comérselo - expreso en un puchero - tu también eres especial - se rio bajito

gracias tomare eso como un cumplido - sonrió y lo abrazo levantándolo del piso y girando con el - es el mejor sueño que he tenido , Arigato

- ahora tienes que dormir mas seguido, porque si no duermes no nos podremos ver en sueños - aseguro

tratare de complacerte - sonrió deteniéndose - tus ojos brillan cuando estas feliz y se ven hermosos

eso dicen, pero soy más feliz en sueños que en la vida real, porque en la vida real bueno... es todo más complicado y superficial

no todo Ichi - expreso Takuma - no todo es superficial o no quieres aceptarlo , tenemos que vivir una eternidad, si es que no morimos antes en ese mundo, así que deberías ver el lado bueno , no crees - suspiro Takuma -

- yo si quiero morir antes - dijo bajito - no quiero vivir una eternidad sin ser feliz realmente- susurro - mmm... sigamos con el sueño - expreso sacando un pedazo de una casa y se lo comió.

no deberías pensar así - expreso Takuma tomándolo por la cintura - estoy seguro que encontraras algo o a alguien para querer desear estar vivo toda la eternidad solo debes tener fe y confianza

mm... no quiero vivir toda la eternidad - aseguro - mis hijos me harán tener fuerza para por lo menos hasta los cien, aunque por mi viviría mucho menos, y no tengo a nadie por quien vivir tanto tiempo, siempre me sentiré solo, aunque este con alguien - expreso - Chris es muy tierno y me gusta hacerlo feliz, su sonrisa es pura. pero... es solo eso

¿entonces no amas a mi hermano? - pregunto Takuma - ¿que es lo que deseas entonces? Ichiru no te entiendo

- mmm... - Ichiru solo se encogio de hombros - quiero un mundo hecho de chocolate - expreso dando por terminado el tema

Takuma lo soltó y solo negó con la cabeza viendo como aparecía un horizonte gris, de un momento a otro se había deprimido ahora recordaba porque no soñaba y solo suspiro

- ¿que pasa? - pregunto Ichiru mirándolo a los ojos - no te deprimas - pidió

Es tan triste que pienses así - expreso Takuma - alguien tan hermoso como tu puede formar un increíble futuro lleno de risas de alegrías y solo te conformas sin luchar - dijo y lo abrazo cariñosamente -

- alguien como yo, nunca ha tenido un futuro, mi destino es ser infeliz, desde tiempos antiguos

Si, alguien como tu - aseguro Takuma – hermoso e inteligente pero lo que me duele es que ni siquiera piensas intentarlo ya te diste por vencido

- así es mi mentalidad - susurro -lo siento tal vez luego intente, - aseguro

seria genial que lo intentaras - expreso Takuma - no me gusta el sentir como te dejas vencer sin luchar - aclaro y lo beso

-aunque muera seguiría visitándote en sueños - le prometió - pero por ahora aun no quiero morir, primero quiero seguir humillando a jane - expreso - anda sonríe y te daré algo que te guste

humillando a Shirabuky jane - suspiro Takuma - esa niña es peligrosa Ichiru, deberías dejarla en paz - opino - bésame - pidió Takuma abrazándolo

- primero sonríe - pidió - si sé que es peligrosa pero me gusta verla humillada

vaya que diversiones tan raras - suspiro Takuma y el dio una pequeña sonrisa - ven vamos a sentarnos por allá - pidió tomándolo de la mano

- es que tengo mi lado oscuro - dijo y antes de caminar lo beso castamente en los labios - solo eso merece tu pequeña sonrisa - debes sonreír como siempre lo haces, pero que esta vez llegue a tus ojos

vaya que exigente - expreso en broma Takuma y se sentó y jalo a Ichiru sentándolo en sus piernas - es tan relajante estar aquí contigo

- lo soy - aseguro - mm... en serio es relajante, la mayoría dice que soy estresante

yo no soy la mayoría Ichiru - sonrió Takuma y lo acomodo a modo de que su cabeza quedara en su hombro - y que hacías antes de quedarte dormido

- MM... - Ichiru le miro curioso - no recuerdo - expreso frunciendo el ceño ligeramente

en serio - se rio Takuma mientras acariciaba sus plateados cabellos - hueles rico tu cabello , a lo mejor leías algún libro o veías una película

- no me gusta leer - aseguro y beso a Takuma apasionadamente - te reíste - comento - y lo de ver una película, debería ser de terror pero no recuerdo

te vez cansado - aseguro - por loco que te parezca me relaja estar contigo , hoy fue un día fatal - suspiro - no podre ver ni un anime - dijo Takuma en un puchero -

-¿te gusta el anime? - pregunto se rio bajito - a que es genial

demasiado genial - expreso – son tan relajantes

- y te atrapan en un mundo distinto - dijo el menor - creo que debo despertar

en serio - expreso triste Takuma -

- no lo sé - siento que algo suena.

Takuma tomo su rostro delicadamente con una mano y lo beso apasionadamente

fue un placer volver a besarte - sonrió Takuma y lo acuno - ahora duerme para que despiertes

- si - acepto quedándose dormido de inmediato

Takuma lo abrazo para confortarlo y empezó a tararear arrullando al niño entre sus brazos hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido

Takuma suspiro y si era mejor quedarse en un mundo de sueños o morir como los humanos y de un momento a otro todo lo que había de chocolate desapareció y solo quedo la nada , al terrible y obscura y Takuma lucho por despertar no quería quedarse ahí por anda del mundo

Hasta que después de varios intentos despertó hundiéndose en la tina de agua fría y salió a tomar aire, que había sido eso, ¿un sueño? – se pregunto - pero que sueño el soñando con Ichiru Kiryuu esto era algo fuera de este mundo por Kami , si se entera seguro e intentara matarlo pero se sintió tan bien besarlo otra vez y saborearlo.

Esto ya era demasiado – se regaño mentalmente -primero solo pensaba en él y ahora ya hasta lo soñaba se estaba volviendo loco

**TIEMPO ACTUAL **

Shiki había salido a caminar se sentía fatal, su malestar empeoraba con los días en vez de disminuir tenía miedo y se sentía solo Ichiru estaba muy raro y él se sentía mal por la traición que había cometido

Shiki – llamo una dulce voz – que tienes mi niño hermoso – dijo Irina acercándose al pelirrojo quien venía con Takuma que después de un rato decidió integrase a la fiesta y que mejor que con su abuelita así que venia platicando –

Hola abue , nada solo necesitaba aire – dijo muy bajo -

Shiki ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto preocupado el rubio.

Si Takuma , yo … yo solo – Shiki apretó los ojos y se puso una mano en el estomago y gimió en dolor cayendo de rodillas –

Shiki mi niño – grito Irina y camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia él pero Takuma llego antes –

Takuma al ver como Shiki cayó de rodillas al suelo corrió hacia él y se arrodillo junto al pelirrojo preocupado.

bebe Poky - llamo preocupado y como pudo lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a mirar para todos lados para buscar un lugar donde puede recostar mejor a Shiki - bebe Poky dime qué te pasa - pidió preocupado

estoy bien solo …. Es que yo – gimió en dolor y apretó los ojos –

Shiki – llamo Irina y Shiki trato de ubicarla pero le dolía mucho – donde te duele

Yo – respiraba con dificultad – el estomago me duele mucho pero ya pasara en verdad – trataba de no desmayarse pero todo le daba vueltas , en un movimiento observo el cuello de Takuma pero se negó a si mismo ya no debía tomar más de él , al ultima vez casi lo mata y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar en silencio -

mi niño - se lamento - bebe si necesitas sangre toma la mía, sabes que puedes tomar toda la que quieras - comento y llevo con cuidado la cabeza de a su cuello para que bebiera de el - bebe si lo necesitas mi bebé poky - pidió en un susurro y sentía como su pecho se oprimía al escuchar los sollozos silenciosos del pelirrojo.

Takuma – sollozo – no puedo yo agggggg

Shiki - llamo Irina – mírame – Shiki la obedeció mientras ella ponía su mano en el estomago del menor y una blanca luz aparecía en su mano mientras Shiki volteo su rostro y dudo en si tomar o no la oferta de Takuma

Takuma miro algo sorprendido a su abuela Irina pero luego se concentro en Shiki y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

- toma mi sangre pequeño - pidió amorosamente.

Shiki no sabía que estaba haciendo su abuela pero le estaba calmando el dolor y no pudo ni quiso resistirse más a la oferta de Takuma, dios no lo merecía y con el mayor cuidado se acerco al cuello de Takuma lo preparo y clavo sus colmillos.

Irina se quedo pensativa por unos minutos mientras hacía que el dolor de Shiki desapareciera y daba un gemido

No puede ser – dijo en voz alta la Elfo –

¿que cosa? Abuelita Irina ¿le pasa algo malo a Shiki? - pregunto preocupado mientras acariciaba los cabellos rojizos.

Había oído que era posible pero no creí que mi nieto pudiera, es un milagro – dijo feliz e intrigada Irina -

Shiki como siempre que bebía sangre de Takuma estaba perdido en su mundo, dios era tan deliciosa esa sangre y como cada vez Takuma se empezó a sentir débil y dio un pequeño movimiento hacia atrás.

Takuma – llamo Irina – estas bien te estás poniendo pálido

estoy bien - susurro - dígame que es un milagro - pidió con una mueca de dolor ya comenzaba a sentirse débil, siempre bebía mucho y muy rápido y eso hacía que perdiera su poder - pequeño ya es suficiente - susurro con dulzura.

Mientras en otro parte del salón de fiestas Ichiru buscaba desesperadamente a Shiki lo había visto mal, demasiado mal y Shiki lo había estado evitando. Pasaba por la puerta del jardín cuando sintió una energía extraña que se expandía y se preocupo por Shiki que tal si eran esos tratantes de personas y se lo querían llevar con estos pensamientos casi corrió al lugar donde la energía se sentí más fuerte.

En el jardín Shiki seguía en los brazos de Takuma y le pedía perdón

Neko yo, lo siento – suplicaba en voz baja –

Shiki mi niño, Takuma – llamo Irina cuando obtuvo su atención – quiero felicitarlos – decía con calma mientras tomaba la mano de Takuma y la ponía en el estomago de Shiki - mi pequeño peti rojo resulto ser un doncel – Takuma la veía con cara de , que está hablando – si vas a ser papa Takuma, Shiki está esperando un bebe, es un milagro

Takuma abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello pero de verdad era suyo el bebe, bueno si es suyo eso sería la mejor noticia del mundo pero Shiki también a estado con Ichiru y... inconscientemente busco la mirada de Shiki y se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que sintieron un aura poderosa elevarse.

Ichiru cuando llego al jardín vio a Shiki en brazos de Takuma eso lo molesto pero se tranquilizo pensando que Shiki se sentía mal y Takuma solo lo estaba ayudando, camino a paso lento donde estaba su abuelita también pero paró en seco cuando escucho lo que decía su abuela Irina, Shiki era un doncel y estaba en estado pero no era su hijo era de Takuma eso quiere decir que Shiki lo engaño, justo en ese momento sintió como su mundo se destruyo y su aura aunque él no quería se salió de control, una furia comenzó a crecer por su interior y comenzó a negar con la cabeza caminando hacia atrás, vio como todos voltearon a verlo.

Ichiru - llamo Shiki al verlo ahí parado y de repente se iba , su Ichiru se iba - espera – grito y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se levanto alejándose de los brazos de Takuma

Shiki amor no creo que sea una buena idea que vayas con el - dijo Takuma con un tono de voz un poco más elevado de lo normal, quería que Ichiru escuchara y se diera cuenta que Shiki era solo suyo ahora y no lo iba a compartir con ese gruñón, como pudo tomo la mano de Shiki para que su pelirrojo no fuera con él peli plata.

Ichiru al escuchar el Shiki amor de la boca de Takuma todas las pocas dudas que quedaban en su cabeza se desvanecieron, Shiki lo había engañado pero ¿porque? ¿porque la única persona en la cual confiaba lo traiciono, miro a Shiki y luego cerró los ojos dejando que las lagrimas contenidas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas, y luego se dio media vuelta antes de matar a alguien en ese lugar ahora solo quería estar solo y pensar, aunque realmente quiere matar a todos.

Shiki ¿por qué? - pregunto en un susurro al aire y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Shiki quedo en shock trato de correr pero todo se volvió negro y cayo al suelo

Takuma lo atrapo antes de que se golpeara con el suelo y aunque Ichiru Kiryuu ahora sufra el está feliz, la relación de Shiki e Ichiru se desvaneció y ahora Shiki es solo suyo si tal vez suena un poco egoísta pero Shiki es solo suyo. Sonrió para sí y miro a la señora Irina

Creo que debo llevarlo a su habitación - comento,

Irina solo veía toda la escena sin saber que hacer o que decir pero a la vez analizando lo que sucedía, cundo Takuma entro de nuevo al hotel Irina camino en busca de su hijo Orez tenía que informar lo que sucedía y pedirle a su otro nieto Kain que fuera a revisar a Shiki ese dolor no era normal

En otro lugar del hotel Chris platicaba muy animadamente con aido cuando sintió un dolor en el pecho e instintivamente busco a Ichiru pero no lo veía por ningún lado así que se disculpo con aido y salió corriendo ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

Aido salió corriendo tras él pero no lo alcanzo que el habría pasado y decidió buscarlo por el hotel

Chris Se concentro en seguir su aura, estaba llena de dolor que paso a ser ira y recordó la última vez que Ichiru se había molestado. Camino aprisa pero era tanta la desesperación de Ichiru que Chris se concentro y se tele transporto y apareció justo a la oficina de Ichiru, se tambaleo un poco por el esfuerzo además el aura de Ichiru era obscura y el al ser una criatura de luz le afectaba. entro sin llamar a la puerta y …..

Ichiru a sentir una presencia en su oficina volteo a verlo, reconoció la figura de Chris pero eso no lo calmaba en absoluto, gruño y miro con enfado al pelinegro, sus ojos ahora eran rojos por la furia que sentía en su interior y su aura era totalmente obscura.

Vete de aquí – gruño enojado y con frialdad.

Ichi que te pasa porque estas así, vamos ven cálmate , te puede hacer daño – dijo Chris acercándose a Ichiru y estiro la mano para tomarlo del brazo, que era lo que lo había puesto así

No me toques, vete de aquí – grito en un gruñido y se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Chris.

Angelum Meum – dijo Chris sin inmutarse, algo lo tenía mal y no lo dejaría solo , le dolía verlo así – por favor confía en mí , tienes que calmarte, lo hablaremos y lo solucionaremos – le sonrió Chris y se volvió a acercarse sin medir las consecuencias de estar cerca de un ser de la obscuridad enfurecido

Ichiru miro con furia al menor y lo empujo hacia la pared con fuerza logrando que la pared se agrietara.

Esto no se puede solucionar, nada se puede solucionar, maldición – gruño y dejo escapar las lagrimas por el dolor que sentía – porque dime porque – inquirió saber apretando cada vez más a Chris contra la pared que esta por romperse.

Ichi – gimió Chris cuando su cuerpo fue empujado bruscamente hacia la pared, sintió un dolor agudo jamás en su vida había sido golpeado ni en los entrenamientos que tomaba ocasionalmente, estiro su mano para acariciarle el rostro - no llores – gimió nuevamente tras la opresión – dime que sucede y lo solucionaremos. arggg – gruño chris en dolor la presión era mucha

Te dije que no se puede solucionar es que no entiendes – expreso irritado mientras seguía aprisionando a Chris contra la pared que termino por romperse y Chris cayó al suelo – esto… me duele – susurro y le dio la espalda al pelinegro – vete – ordeno con frialdad.

NO, dijo con firmeza Chris – no te dejare no en ese estado, me preocupas – se levanto un poco tambaleante y tomando aire , el aire era pesado y le impedía respirar bien – somos uno recuerdas por toda la eternidad - se acerco a Ichiru pero …..

cállate – gruño y volvió a empujar a Chris hacia otra pared de la oficina pero esta vez lo inmovilizo y miro su cuello, tomo el cabello de Chris y lo tiro logrando que el vampiro menor dejara su cuello expuesto, el peli plata sonrió con malicia y enterró sus colmillos con crueldad bebiendo esa deliciosa sangre sin medirse, solo quería sangre y matar a alguien.

En otra parte del hotel Zero y Kaname estaban disfrutando de su reencuentro había sido una semana sin verse, sin besarse sin tocarse y Zero estaba como decirlo, desesperado ansiaba que Kaname lo tocara, le hiciera el amor. Dios sentía su cuerpo ardiendo en deseo.

Ambos se habían alejado del salón de la reunión o mejor dicho de Ruka y Yuki específicamente para tener un poco de privacidad cuando, Zero detuvo el beso que compartían:

Zero que pasa – te pusiste pálido de repente pregunto Kaname –

Ichiru – susurro el peli plata – no sé qué pero le pasa algo malo a mi hermano, es extraño nunca lo había sentido así – comento tomando su pecho - me preocupa

Zero respira , veme – pidió Kaname preocupado, cuando sintió el aura de luz de Chris – algo está pasando, sientes eso – Zero solo asintió como pudo – vamos – ayudo a Zero y se concentro para tele transportarse

Zero sintió como se movía de un lugar a otro era un sensación extraña pero sabía que Kaname estaba usando sus poderes, cerró los ojos para no marearse cuando dejo de sentir esa sensación extraña abrió los ojos y quedo sorprendido vio como su hermano estaba bebiendo cruelmente del hermano de su esposo, y lo otro y más importante el aura de Ichiru era obscura y a cada segundo se volvía mas obscura nunca antes había visto y sentido a su gemelo así.

Chris grito en dolor cuando sintió los filosos colmillos de Ichiru atravesar su cuello dios dolia demasiado , trato de concentrase y expandir su aura de luz, Ichiru era un vampiro un ser de oscuridad y a lo mejor podría calmarlo un poco , que le habría pasado para que estuviera en ese estado, tenia que ser algo muy serio, volvió a gritar cuando los colmillos se enterraron aun más .

Ichi – decía sofocada mente - αγάπη μου φως μου με την ψυχή σας (agápi mou fos mou me tin psychí sas) amor mío mi la luz para tu alma – recito Chris y como pudo puso su mano en el corazón de Ichiru – ayyyyyy – grito nuevamente algo había atravesado su cuerpo

Ichiru – gruño Kaname y trato de soltar a Zero para alejar a Ichiru de hermano -

Ichiru gruño y atravesó el cuerpo de Chris con sus garras, la sangre lo estaba volviendo loco y su alma se iba a perder en la obscuridad y no le importaba, ahora sabía lo que era el placer de matar y jugar con su presa y le gustaba, enterró con más fuerza sus colmillos en aquel delicado cuello.

Zero miro a su hermano sorprendido, aun no podía creer que su gemelo estuviera bebiendo así de Chris. El mayor de los Kiryuu vio como Kaname comenzaba a gruñir por enojo y sabía que su hermano ahora estaba en peligro y sabe que Kaname está reaccionando porque están atacando a su hermanito menor pero no puede permitir que dañen a su hermano.

Ichiru, Ichiru reacciona por favor – pidió Zero en una súplica.

Suéltalo Ichiru – gruño Kaname, no dejaría que Ichiru matara a su hermanito eso jamás pero la voz de Zero lo hizo tomar un poco de cordura – Zero suéltame lo está lastimando, Zero – solicito Kaname -

Kaname- nii – gimió Chris – no te acerques – solicito

Chris – Kaname se quedo sorprendido -

Zero – llamo Chris – ayyyyyyyyyyyy – volvió a gritar en agonía – no lo sueltes yo, yo – tomo aire – necesito la luz – solcito a Zero o mejor dicho le suplico –

Zero no sabía qué hacer, la verdad sabe que Ichiru está matando al hermanito de Kaname, sabe que debería soltar a Kaname pero Chris le esta suplicando que no lo haga, miro a Kaname que aun le suplicaba con la mirada que lo suelte pero no lo hizo, hizo crecer sus vides y se rodearon el cuerpo de Ichiru alejándolo de Chris y lo amarro con sus vides para que no se moviera.

Ichiru gruño al sentir como lo alejaban de su presa y trato de luchar pero las vides de su hermano lo atraparon y no lo dejaban moverse en absoluto.

Suéltame – gruño.

Kaname iba a aprovechar el momento para acercarse a Ichiru pero vio algo que lo dejo impactado Chris tambaleante y sangrando de su cuello y un costado camino lenta y pausadamente hasta Ichiru y lo abrazo con un amor y ternura inimaginables –

Chris no te acerques – grito Kaname y cuando intento caminar Zero lo abrazo a él – Zero amor suéltame – Zero solo se aferro más a él y vio como al vides brillaban y se unían a la luz que emanaba Chris –

Ichiru gruñía y trato de alejarse del toque de Chris quien como pudo lo beso en los labios mientras recitaba palabras en elfico

Mientras tanto Irina caminaba con premura tratando de localizar a Orez y cuando lo hizo este estaba con Eleazar su esposo teniendo un platica muy animada junto con Haruka Kuran con el que no había querido hablar por un tiempo hasta que Arwen había quedado embarazada y el acepto ir a Gaia con ella durante el embarazo no importándole lo doloroso que fuera para su propia alma, ahí fue cuando Eleazar comprendió que ese vampiro realmente amaba a su hermosa hija.

Orez - llamo Irina – hijo necesito que …

Pero Irina no termino de hablar porque sintió una energía obscura cubrir todo el lugar al igual que Orez y Eleazar y luego dos auras de luz luchando por controlarla, ambos se observaron con miedo

Orez que sucede – pregunto Haruka – Kaname – susurro – el está usando su poder

Que – pregunto Orez – es Zero

No Kaname está evitando que el hotel se desplome lo siento por todos lados

Orez, es Ichiru algo malo el pasa esta fuera de control – llego corriendo Shizuka junto con Arwen

Haruka no dijo más y uso su poder para transportar a todos a donde sentía al presencia de Kaname , al llegar todos quedaron horrorizados con la escena …..

ya déjenme - gruño el peli plata menor con sus ojos carmín, luchando contra la luz de Zero y Chris, sabía que habían llegado los demás y lo único que hizo fue gruñirle a todos, quiere matarlos a todos, quiere deshacerse de esa rabia que siente por dentro y no le importa vender su alma, al mirar a su abuelita gruño con dolor al recordar bien porque estaba en esta situación y volvió a dejar que su que sus lagrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas y su aura obscura se volvió más poderosa por el odio que creció en su interior.

Zero hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió que el aura de su hermano volverse más obscura, maldijo en su mente habían logrado controlarla un poco pero ahora el aura de Ichiru se volvió más obscura que antes.

Chris sintió el aura de Ichiru aun más obscura y eso hizo que un dolor se instalara en su pecho, quien había podido lastimar de esa manera a su hermoso ángel. Sentía que el poder Zero se está debilitando al igual que el suyo y Kaname trataba por todos los medios de que el edificio no empezara a temblar y caerse en pedazos.

Chris tomo una resolución porque no dejaría que el alma de Ichiru de su esposo se perdiera, lo amaba demasiado así que sin poder encontrar otra solución

Zero – lo llamo cuando vio que Zero lo veía a los ojos – no dejes ….. que mi hermano se pierda – suplico sabia que la energía negativa atraía a mas y Kaname también era un vampiro completo, vio a Zero asentir – ahora Zero

Las vides de Zero soltaron el cuerpo de Ichiru que se sintió libre pero solo fue por unos segundos ya que Chris lo abrazo amorosamente igual que las vides se enredaban en el cuerpo de Kaname que había abierto sus bellos ojos y ahora cambiaban de carmesí a vino eso significaba que su vampiro despertaría de un momento a otro.

Orez veía la escena horrorizado y había una razón justa para eso ….

Chris, Zero no – fue el grito de terror de Orez pero fue demasiado tarde – lo hagan

Chris y Zero resistían el poder de la obscuridad y como si estuvieran sincronizados ambos al mismo tiempo recitaron

Σύντηξης (unión)

Toda la habitación se lleno de luz e Ichiru y Kaname fueron rodeados por unas hermosas alas de luz ambos en especial Ichiru empezó a temblar incontrolablemente, su respiración se volvió pesada igual que la de Kaname y luego lenta y pausada.

Chris se acerco a los labios de Ichiru y lo beso con todo el amor que él podía ofrecer

Ichi Angelum Meum regresa a mi por favor – vio los ojos de Ichiru que eran amatistas de nuevo tan hermosos como siempre y ahí fue donde Chris se dio cuenta, Ichiru su Ichiru esta así por Shiki Senri – Ichiru ….. eres libre del juramento ve con él se feliz – susurraba ya sin fuerza Chris – te amo - y quedo inconsciente en los brazos de Ichiru que aun no sabía qué pasaba.

Kaname había sentido que su vampiro despertaba y trataba de controlarlo por todos los medios y solo reacción al sentir las vides y luego algo suave sobre el abrió sus ojos y vio a Zero abrazándolo y luego escucho el conjuro

Zero , no mi amor detente petite – rogo pero fue demasiado tarde solo sintió a Zero perder fuerza -

Ichiru volvió en si cuando sintió algo cálido que le rodeaba su cuerpo y su alma, no sabía que era pero se sintió seguro en lo que lo rodeaba y esa calidez también estaba en sus labios abrió los ojos para saber quién era pero perdió la calidez de sus labios y vio a Chris ensangrentado y pálido diciéndole algo que no alcanzo a entender, frunció el ceño al verlo así, ¿quien había sido capaz de lastimar así a Chris? Después de pensar en aquella pregunta se dio cuenta que su boca tenía el sabor de la sangre de Chris eso quiere decir que fue él, el que lo daño así, su cara paso a horror había lastimado al vampiro entre sus brazos, es que siempre tiene que ser tan estúpido y no se puede controlar, maldición realmente es un estúpido se recrimino mentalmente y se dejo caer al suelo junto con el cuerpo inconsciente de Chris y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla pálida…

- no te mueras por favor – suplico – tu no me dejes Chris por favor – rogo con lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos y luego sintió como alguien se acercaba demasiado a él y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue gruñirle, no quiere que nadie se acerque a ellos – Chris perdóname por favor.

Shizuka y Arwen estaban atónitas con lo que sucedía sobre todo Arwen dios que habían hecho estos niños, su bebe Chris porque lo había hecho no era justo habían encadenado su alma a la del gemelo Kiryuu, no era reproche era miedo a lo que podía pasar vio a Shizuka tratar de caminar firme para ver sus hijos, Zero que yacía en los brazos de Kaname mortalmente pálido sabía que no había pasado ni una semana de su episodio y ahora esto, veía a Ichiru cayendo al piso con Chris Kuran y lo veía con los ojos abiertos e intento acercarse

Ichiru hijo – llamo Shizuka -

vete - gruño mientras seguía acariciando la cabellera negra de Chris - Chris abre tus ojos por favor - pidió con dulzura - yo... yo también te amo - susurro llorando pero con honestidad, sabía que no estaba mintiendo, sabía que este te amo salió desde el fondo de su alma.

Por otro lado Orez había llamado a Kain que llego seguido muy de cerca de Aido

Ichi – gimió Chris – tengo frio

Ichiru hizo una pequeña sonrisa al saber que Chris estaba vivo.

Perdóname pequeño por favor yo… yo… perdóname – suplico y expandió su aura pacifica para darle calor a Chris – ¿quieres que duerma contigo para trasmitirte calor? – pregunto en un susurro acariciando la mejilla del vampiro entre sus brazos – perdóname sé que no lo merezco pero tú, tu eres lo único que me queda – susurro.

Angelum Meum – dijo Chris con un hilo de voz y quedo inerte en los brazos de Ichiru

Chris, Chris, Chris – llamo desesperado – Chris ¿Qué te pasa? Chris – llamo nuevamente.

Kain se acerco a Ichiru tenía que revisar a Chris no podía oír su latido cardiaco eso no era bueno no podía haber …. No ni pensarlo, negó con la cabeza pero Ichiru era peligroso aun así se arriesgo

Ichiru – llamo Kain – necesito revisarlo – Ichiru se movió solo un poco para permitir que Kain lo revisar pero en ningún momento lo soltó – su corazón se detuvo – grito y arranco a Chris de los brazos de Ichiru

En ese momento entraba un Shiki arrastrando a Takuma literalmente al oír a Kain con su diagnostico Takuma corrió dejando a un Shiki petrificado en la puerta de entrada

Chris – llamo Takuma y puso su mano sobre el pecho del pequeño y dio una descarga –

Kain se acerco y el pulso estaba latente nuevamente, Ichiru se acerco la muñeca a la boca se mordió succiono un sobro y se agacho sobre Chris y se la dio de beber y el latido se hizo más fuerte.

Ichiru quedo sorprendido al escuchar que el corazón de Chris había dejado de latir eso no podía ser, Chris no lo podía dejar solo, Chris no podía morir, luego vio que alguien le dio una descarga y el corazón de su Chris volvió a latir y el inconscientemente se mordió la muñeca tomo su sangre y le dio la sangre a Chris boca a boca y escucho claramente el pausado latido de Chris.

- Pequeño despierta y vive por mi – pidió abrazándolo, nadie se lo iba a quitar no quería alejarse del y el que lo intentara lo atacara sin importar quien sea.

Por otro lado Kaname sostenía Zero estaba muy frio se quito el saco y se lo coloco y en un segundo un hilo de sangre brotaba de la boca y la nariz de Zero

Zero petite – dijo Kaname captando al atención de Kain que se acerco a ellos – como esta

Mal, tiene una hemorragia interna pero no sé porque ellos no …. – peor no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido por los abuelos

Eleazar e Irina se observaron y caminaron hasta acercarse. Eleazar tomo a Zero en brazos e Irina a Chris y Haruka se acerco a ellos

No hay otra solución – pregunto esperanzado –

No Haruka – respondió firme Eleazar –

Yo los llevo – dijo Haruka -

Es peligroso – afirmo Irina -

Lo valen - y sin más y ante la atónita mirada de todos los 5 desaparecieron –

Shizuka había previsto la reacción de Kaname e Ichiru y uso su poder para detenerlos mientras Arwen hacia un encantamiento y ambos jóvenes cayeron dormidos al piso.

Todo se quedo en un silencio sepulcral hasta que el sollozo de alguien llamo la atención y una pequeña figura tambaleante entro en la habitación

Mama – llamo Shiki –

dime pequeño - respondió Shizuka con voz calmada.

Perdóname – rogo – lo siento esto es mi culpa todo es mi culpa , perdóname

¿porque dices eso hijo? - pregunto acercándose a Shiki para abrazarlo y tratar que se calme - calma pequeño.

Perdóname – volvió a decir mientras caía al piso –

Shiki, Poky debes calmarte – dijo Takuma acercándose a él – le hará daño al bebe, respira vamos – se alarmo Takuma sin ser consciente de lo que dijo hasta que fue muy tarde –

¿bebe? - pregunto Shizuka sorprendida y miro a Shiki y Takuma - ¿que bebe? ¿Shiki hijo eres un doncel y estas en estado? - pregunto completamente asombrada -

Arwen se quedo petrificada Shiki un doncel no era cierto o si, acaso Takuma era el padre, desde cuando se conocían tantas preguntas sin respuesta

Mama perdóname yo , yo no lo sabía Ichi él, yo – Shiki no podía hablar coherentemente todo le daba vueltas –

La abuelita Irina se dio cuenta hace unos minutos , Ichiru- sama oyó y salió corriendo – dijo Takuma sin entrar en más detalles – Shiki necesitas sangre

No Takuma yo …

si Shiki necesitas sangre, el bebe la necesita hazlo por el bebe - pidió exponiendo su cuello para que su pelirrojo bebiera de él. Shizuka solo escuchaba pero no entendia nada, porque su hijo al escuchar aquella noticia iba a salir corriendo y lo peor porque iba a causar todo este problema...

Shiki sentía dolor en el estomago pero ya no quería beber mas de Takuma saldría herido de gravedad porque su vida era tan miserable qué futuro le esperaba a su bebe. Pero la vista del cuello de Takuma era demasiado tentadora y sin más clavo sus colmillos lo mas delicadamente que pudo y tomo un par de sorbos

Takuma hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir los colmillos de Shiki, no va negar que le encanta la sensación de los colmillos del pelirrojo en su cuello pero aun se siente débil y el área aun está muy sensible pero puede soportarlo todo por Shiki

Shizuka inconscientemente busco la mirada de su esposo no sabía que estaba pasando, ¿el bebé era del joven rubio?

- Orez - llamo Shizuka al ver como su esposo observaba la escena.

Orez no quería creerlo el bebe era de Ichiru podría ser cierto necesitaba saberlo pero antes de preguntar vio a Kain acercarse a Takuma

Ichijou – Takuma solo lo vio los ojos casi cerrados – Shiki basta

Kain – susurro Shiki mientras veía como Kain acomodaba a Takuma en el piso para que descansara – él – pregunto Shiki

Está bien Shi solo necesita descansar , toma – estiro el brazo para que siguiera bebiendo -

No - se negó tozudamente Shiki –

Shiki - llamo Orez – quien es el padre

Papa – dijo sorprendido – Ichiru – susurro y volteo el rostro

Shizuka abrió los sorprendía ¿como era que su hijo Ichiru iba a ser padre? entonces porque toda la destrucción y su aura obscura.

- Shiki hijo ¿estas seguro? - pregunto Shizuka con dulzura.

Takuma solo escucho lo que hablaban quería decir algo pero no podía hablar y lentamente se perdió en la inconsciencia.

Kain cargo a Takuma para revisarlo y acomodarlo mejor, vio a aido acerársele a Takuma y mirarlo con cierta ternura y preocupación y eso ciertamente le molesto peor no lo demostró. Kain se acerco a Shiki nuevamente para ofrecerle su sangre pero aido lo detuvo y estiro su brazo hacia Shiki

No Akatsuki – Sempai tu, usted debe estar bien para cuidarlos a todos eres importante – dijo y se hizo una cortada y Shiki sin pensarlo clavo sus colmillos, estaba tan hambriento demasiado y la sangre de Hanabusa era tan fresca – aido solo cerró los ojos en dolor

Shizuka , Shiki e Ichiru tenían un relación aunque no sabía que tan intensa era – explico Orez -

Chris – gimió aido – también inicio una relación con Ichiru-kun bueno ellos estaban juntos - volvió a gemir -

Arwen escucho atentamente y su mente comenzó a entrelazar los hechos era algo confuso pero al parecer su niño está enamorado de el joven Ichiru Kiryuu y están casados y por eso Chris hizo todo eso para salvar la alma de Kiryuu de la oscuridad pero... ahora dicen que el joven pelirrojo esta con Ichiru esto realmente era confuso.

Shizuka escucho atentamente todo lo que su esposo le dijo su niño su hijo estaba con Shiki no es que le moleste pero... pero Shiki ahora estaba en estado de Ichiru y todo era tan confuso y escucho claramente como su hijo le decía que amaba a Chris será que su hijo utilizo a Shiki para divertirse, pero no lo cree capaz, y acepta que es un irresponsable pero siempre a querido mucho a Shiki

Orez ¿porque no me dijiste que Ichi y Shiki tenían una relación? – pregunto Shizuka

Me entere hace un par de semanas antes del episodio de Zero y no sabía que tan seria era la relación – dijo Orez con la mayor calma –

Estábamos tan preocupados por Zero que no nos dimos cuenta de nada más – se quejo Kain mientras acariciaba los rojos cabellos de Shiki ante la atenta mirada de aido

Es que no entiendo – gimió aido esta niño estaba realmente hambriento empezaba sentirse mal y con mucho frio –

Shiki – llamo Kain – suéltalo es demasiado – Shiki no le hizo caso y siguió bebiendo, aido solo jadeo por algo de aire – ahora - gruño Kain –

Shiki se separo y aido cayó sentado y se abrazo a si mismo empezaba a temblar de frio

Shiki queremos una explicación – dijo Orez –

Shiki bajo la vista en signo de vergüenza

Ichiru y yo llevábamos saliendo varios años desde que tenía 13 años , pero hace poco note que se intereso en Chris – sama aunque trato de negarlo, peleamos porque yo supuse que se había dejado morder por jane Shirabuky y llevamos una semana sin hablarnos , abuelita me ayudo con un dolor hace rato y dijo que estoy esperando un bebe que soy doncel y creyó que era de Takuma e Ichiru nos oyó , pero en caso de que sea cierto juro que es de Ichiru y de nadie más

¿Años? - pregunto Shizuka sorprendida y luego tomo aire - hijo entonces estas 100 % seguro que el bebe es de mi Ichi? - pregunto Shizuka acariciando la mejilla de Shiki - ¿me harás abuela? - pregunto con una leve sonrisa

Arwen observo todo, no entendía nada, si Ichiru Kiryuu a estado años con el joven pelirrojo como entra Chris en toda esta situación, será que Chris se metió en esa relación, realmente no entendía nada pero se nota que su hijo si está enamorado de Ichiru por algo hizo todo lo que hizo. Arwen se acerco a aido para tratar de darle un poco de calor, Shiki - san había bebido mucho de aido.

¿aido te encuentras bien? - pregunto Arwen preocupada.

Si gracias mama – susurro aido no le gustaba preocuparla innecesariamente pero se estaba congelando vio a Kain de reojo y por alguna razón deseo que Kain se preocupar solo un poquito por él y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas que no dejaría salir – yo … estoy bien, me voy por algo de tomar - e intento ponerse de pie, quería salir de ahí, la esencia de Kain lo estaba inquietando y quería abrazarlo como mínimo pero no tenia ni fuerza para hacerlo y se resigno, cuando escucho la voz de Kain …

Lady Kuran permítame – llamo Kain y se acerco a aido para no dejarlo irse y le puso su saco sobre los hombros – te sientes mejor Hanabusa – pregunto tratando de sonar profesional pero había sentido que aido lo llamaba necesitándolo.

Si Gracias – expreso aspirando el inconfundible y delicioso aroma de Kain -

No hay de que – dijo con su típica seriedad y se sentó en el piso y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de aido y utilizo su poder para que entrara en calor, quería tomarlo en brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca pero como siempre su consciencia gano y no hizo más , sintió una lagrimas mojar su camisa cuando aido se quedo dormido y la culpa lo embargo – yo opino que debemos hacerle un chequeo a Shiki y unas pruebas, si es vedad lo que se dice habrá que tenerlo en observación yo no he oído de ningún doncel en varios siglos – aseguro Kain –

Shiki se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Shizuka está realmente cansado en toda la extensión de la palabra. Deseaba largarse de ahí solo servía para dañar a la gente, primero Ichiru, luego Takuma, ahora Hanabusa y si era verdad lo del embarazo que iba a hacer era mejor morirse

Kain se había ofrecido a llevar a Aido a su suite y con el pequeño rubio en brazos salió de la oficina destruida pero en vez de llevarlo a sus suite se desvío y acabo en su habitación y loa costo con cuidado y delicadeza, lo observo durante largo rato , admirando su belleza innata era tan angelical por dios que le había hecho este niño, había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

Estaba confundido, si el Kain Akatsuki estaba mas que confundido no sabia lo que realmente sentía y entonces recordó la platica nada agradable que había tenido con Eiri Yuki después de que le había roto la nariz

**FLASH BACK**

**HORAS MÁS TARDE EN SU CONSULTORIO**

Kain recibía una visita inesperada en su consultorio

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Kain pero por respuesta recibió un golpe en la cara que lo mando al piso dejándolo parcialmente mudo de la impresión –

Eso es por imbécil – gruño el atacante sobándose la mano –

No te permito venir aquí e insultarme – gruño Kain levantándose del suelo para su buena suerte era un vampiro de sangre noble y su nariz ya estaba como si nada – ahora lárgate de aquí o no respondo – expreso evitando mostrar sus colmillos

No me asustas vampiro – le dijo Eiri _Yuki – si se lo que eres y no me asustas – aseguro y sintió un liquido caliente correr por su brazo y vio las heridas gemelas que no habían cerrado correctamente y empezó a ver todo borroso

Eiri se había desmayado y cuando despertó estaba en la camilla del consultorio e intento levantarse

Descansa quieres que llame a alguien para que te acompañen o un taxi – ofreció Kain –

Que amable eres – dijo con sarcasmo – no gracias

Que mal educado eres para ser alguien tan famoso por lo que oí – expreso levantándose – esa gastritis que tienes es grave y no debes causarte heridas y perder sangre

Que te puede importar – dijo serio – además no iba dejarlo muriéndose de hambre le debo eso y mucho mas

Aido, Hanabusa te mordió - pregunto entre sorprendido y enojado, el le había ofrecido su sangre y la había rechazado – es normal que seas su donante …..

Mira pedazo de … - dijo viéndolo con sus ojos dorados y fieros y guardándose el insulto - le debo mucho a es pequeño si no fuera por él , él Baka no estaría conmigo

¿El Baka? de que hablas - pregunto confundido –

has oído hablar de shindou shuishi

Hi – respondía Kain -

Bueno el es él Baka – dijo con calma – shu es mm … mi pareja en algún momento nos conocimos y se encariño conmigo y siempre estuvo a mi lado por muy mal que lo tratara y nunca se iba, en una ocasión me moleste por tantas atenciones y me fui con el pretexto de mi gira a Europa y empezar a promocionar mis novelas, shu me siguió hasta Alemania y le hice un desaire – expreso melancólico – pensé que sería lo mejor alejarlo de mi rara y complicada vida pero entonces paso algo muy …. Desagradable, intentaron secuestrarlo, lamentablemente para shu posee una belleza exótica por su facciones y fue cuando conocí al peque , él lo salvo arriesgándose y resulto herido y fue la primera vez que le di mi sangre para que se repusiera y conocí su secreto, era un niño de 13 casi 14 años

Entonces no son nada más que amigos – afirmo Kain con alivio -

Pues que creías – expreso rodando los ojos - si en el mundo hay imbéciles tu y yo somos un par de ellos – dijo sarcástico – y me prometí ser su amigo y su apoyo cuando me necesitara aunque bueno el Baka lo es mas y hoy lo lastimaste no se que paso entre ustedes, pero no quiero verlo llorar no se lo merece

Mi vida es muy complicada merece algo mejor que yo – suspiro Kain -

Puede ser pero eso debe decidirlo él y créemelo es una lección que aprendí duramente , espero que tu reacciones antes de que algo pase

Creo que debes descansar otro poco – sugirió Kain cambiando el tema y le entrego un pequeño vaso con un liquido rojo –

Si sabes que soy humano cierto – le recordó –

Si pero la sangre de un vampiro es, como dicen los humanos , milagrosa – le dijo – en tiempos antiguos los cazaban para beber la sangre y curar enfermedades no es un mito y la de un sangre pura lo es mas por eso nos ocultamos mezclándonos con los humanos

Eiri Yuki dudo pero se bebió el contenido del pequeño vaso y se sintió mil veces mejor y después de recuperarse se despidieron y Kain se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿que debía hacer?

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Kain acaricio su rostro pálido y lo arropo y beso su frente, se hizo un corte en la muñeca y le abrió la boca para dejar caer la sangre en ella aunque alimentarlo a través de un beso se le antojo pero solo negó ante tal idea, viendo como su rostro tomaba color y su cuerpo entraba en calor, beso su frente y salió de la habitación no sin antes observarlo una vez mas y recordó que Eiri le había dejado las cosas que Aido había olvidado en el restaurante entre ellas una novela llamada " Engel auf Glatteis " (ángel de hielo ), el escritor de dorados ojos la había escrito en dedicatoria a su niño a Aido

Hablaría con el pero primero debía arreglar el asunto de sus hermanos, si era un cobarde pero necesitaba darse valor y así dejo a un ángel de hielo dormido en su cama.

22


	13. Chapter 13

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**GAIA**_

GAIA

Ichiru estaba dando vuelta por su habitación como león enjaulado, sabía que Chris no estaba bien y él quería estar con él pero no sabe dónde demonios esta Gaia le intento preguntar a su padre pero no se lo quiso decir diciéndole que él no podía ir allí porque era peligroso, pero a él no le importa que tan peligroso sea, solo quiere ver a su Chris.

Salió de su habitación y corrió hacia la habitación de Kaname Kuran por alguna razón sabe que él puede llegar a ser su salvación. Quiso tocar la puerta pero se arrepintió y llego y entro.

— Kuran yo…

— Kiryuu – gruño Kaname que estaba revisando un libro y preparándose para salir no tenía tiempo que perder si no quería ser descubierto –

— mm… Kuran Kaname perdón por entrar así a su cuarto pero… pero necesito saber dónde queda Gaia ¿usted sabe? – Pregunto – estoy seguro que si sabe porque estoy seguro que irá a ver a Chris o a mi hermano, por favor dígame – dijo con la mejor educación que pudo..

— Eso es algo que tu deberías saber – dijo con toda la calma del mundo quería saltarle encima y darle una lección por su culpa Chris estaba mal muy mal - eres parte elfo no me molestes tengo cosas que hacer, largo - dijo Kaname y le dio la espalda mientras ponía el libro que tenía en las manos en la mesa.

_**Quédate cada noche, Y suéñame en la luna  
>Ámame por las calles, perdidas de mi vida<br>Bésame poco a poco No sea que me muera  
>Vive con este loco Perdido que te quiere<br>**__**  
><strong>_

— mm… - Ichiru estuvo a punto de perder su paciencia pero se controlo – por favor Kaname sama – susurro – necesito ver a Chris, necesito ver que está bien, sé que es mi culpa todo esto se que soy un mal nacido y que nunca tuve que haber nacido pero en verdad necesito verlo se lo ruego por favor – dijo con honestidad y con lagrimas en sus ojos que no dejaría correr por sus mejillas – y si quiere saber porque no sé dónde queda eso es porque… nunca quise saber nada del mundo elfico, pero ahora sí, ahora quiero saber donde esta para ver a Chris a su hermano, por favor – rogo - si Chris después no me quiere ver lo entenderé pero ahora necesito verlo sé que me necesita

— Kiryuu – dijo lo mas frio posible – no me interesa tu vida personal así que largo de mi vista – gruño mostrando sus colmillos ya tenía que irse su madre estaba a punto de regresar y ya sabía cómo llegar tenia ver a Zero a su petite – y eso de ver a Chris olvídalo jamás te lo permitiré además que necesita de ti, que lo intentes matar de nuevo que lo lastimes el es un ser puro y bueno y por tu culpa – siseo y se acerco amenazadoramente a Ichiru - está muriendo, no mereces ni pronunciar su nombre

— Kuran sama por favor – volvió a rogar – le daré mi vida si es necesario o lo que necesite, yo no quiero volver a lastimarlo lo juro, pero ese día yo… yo no tenía mis cinco sentidos sé que no es escusa, solo necesito que me diga dónde queda, es lo único que le pido, llegare allí como sea no me importa que cosas tenga que pasar y no me importa que me destruya en el proceso – susurro – dígame donde queda, hágalo por Zero – murmuro

_**Si me hace falta tu presencia, Yo me pierdo buscándote  
>Cierro mi vida, cierro para mí<br>El libro blanco de mi vida  
>El libro blanco de mi vida<br>Perdido sin ti, No me dejes solo, Sin ti **_

— y tú crees que me importa algo tu vida Kiryuu, con tu miserable vida Chris y Zero no repondrán lo que perdieron hace una semana, es que no lo entiendes, eres un niño mimado y egoísta ambos están muriendo así que déjame en paz me tengo que ir ya no perderé mas mi tiempo, adiós – termino Kaname con un nudo en la garganta

— ¿y qué quieres? Me entere que tu maldito sirviente se había metido con mi ex amante, estaba furioso, yo nunca le pedí a Chris que fusionara su alma conmigo, porque no me mataste en ese momento si piensas que mi vida es tan miserable, lo hubieras hecho y te hubieras ahorrado todo este problema – susurro enojado pero luego tomo aire e intento controlarse – Kuran – sama – suplico – por favor…

Kaname lo miro a los ojos y ….

— La razón por la que sigues vivo es porque mi hermano te ama, nunca lo había visto así de feliz su aura brillaba y emanaba felicidad cada vez que hablaba de ti aunque nunca me dijo tu nombre y aparte de eso es porque no soportaría que Zero sufriera yo si lo amo Ichiru, amo a Zero y otra cosa Takuma no es mi sirviente, es mi hermano - se giro y se concentro para tele transportarse no tenía más tiempo que perder Arwen estaba por regresar y casi lo había encontrado intentándolo hace dos días así que era ahora o nunca , estaba empezando su tele transportación cuando sintió que algo mejor dicho alguien se aferraba a él

_**Quédate en mi casa, I love you , Sin ti me falta todo I need you  
>Sin ti no queda nada<br>Estoy perdido, no me dejes solo  
>Sin ti Quédate en mi casa<br>No te vayas Sin ti me falta todo  
>Espérate Sin ti no queda nada <strong>__**  
><strong>_

Ichiru vio como Kaname comenzaba a tele transportarse y se le ocurrió una idea, cuando vio que Kaname estaba a punto de desaparecer salto y se agarro de Kaname con todas sus fuerzas y luego se sintió débil y miro a su alrededor supo que estaba en Gaia y sonrió ahora solo debía averiguar donde esta Chris.

— Ichiru qué diablos hiciste – gruño Kaname cuando se materializaron en Gaia y cayó hincado en el suave pasto tratando de recuperarse – eres un estúpido

— mm... perdón pero tú fuiste el que no me quiso decir donde quedaba, yo iba a venir por mi mismo pero no me quisiste decir nada - gruño - y si amas a mi hermano demuéstraselo y hazlo feliz - susurro - y si es por Chris que estoy vivo supongo que debo darle las gracias personalmente - murmuro - ¿quieres que te ayude? - pregunto estirando su mano hacia Kaname.

— Eres un estúpido Ichiru si algo te pasa mi hermano sufrirá más no lo entiendes , este lugar no es para ti bueno no es para nosotros – tomo aire Kaname y acepto al mano de Ichiru - sabes lo que te sucederá estando aquí en Gaia

— mm... supongo que no lo sé - susurro - pero no me importa - comento - de todas maneras estuve investigando algo - dijo seguro de sí mismo - así que lo que me pase aquí nadie lo sabrá - comento.

— Eres un caso perdido y yo sabré lo que te paso, muévete tenemos que caminar mucho y no quiero oír que te quejas, yo hubiera llegado a unos cuantos metros del castillo pero ahora faltaran kilómetros si no recuerdo mal – dijo Kaname resignado este mocoso era un niño tonto tendría que cuidarlo o las dos personas a las que ansiaba ver, sufrirían si algo le pasaba, el aire era muy pesado pero por Zero lo que fuera – tienes que regular su respiración y estar en calma en todo momento entiendes

— claro no te preocupes – susurro – pero cuando haga lo que vine a hacer nadie recordara quien soy – susurro demasiado bajo y comenzó a caminar respirando calmadamente y pensando en el pelinegro.

_**Estoy perdido no me dejes solo  
>Sin ti Quédate en mi casa<br>No te vayas Sin ti me falta todo  
>Espérate Sin ti no queda nada<br>**_

— y por cierto Kiryuu no intentes hacer ese estúpido hechizo valora lo que nuestros hermanos hicieron si en verdad amas a Chris como lo has dicho permanece a su lado eso es lo que el necesitara y en verdad cuando regresemos te hare estudiar es una amenaza que cumpliré- dijo Kaname - sabias que su mente no te recordara pero su corazón y su alma si y eso será la peor agonía que pueda pasar, sería mejor morir –finalizo Kaname y siguió caminando –

— mm... eso no lo decía el libro ¿porque te debo creer? - pregunto - tu me quieres mantener vivo para seguir humillándome, no soy tonto Kuran - sama, busque el hechizo que me borrara por completo de la mente y el alma de Chris - susurro - aparte yo no lo merezco susurro - vayamos al castillo - pidió con calma.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo no mereces a nuestros hermanos y si no me crees haya tu – dijo Kaname mientras seguía su camino tratando de ubicarse hace años que no venia – y yo no te humillo te humillas solo, crees que todos están contra ti cuando para Zero eres tan especial y para Chris eres su luz – dijo volteando a verlo a los ojos – estas buscando la salida fácil demuéstrate y demuéstrale a Chris que lo amas como se lo dijiste hace una semana y no hagas ese estúpido hechizo, quédate con él a su lado – Kaname se giro y señalo con la mano – ahí está el castillo vamos – Kaname avanzo unos pasos más y dijo – yo no te detendré

Ichiru camino con paso lento pensando todo lo que le dijo Kaname, es verdad debe madurar siempre busca la salida fácil pero no sabe qué más puede hacer, ahora siente que lo perdió todo, aparte que su padre está enfadado con el por el episodio de hace unos días atrás y lo comprende es normal, ahora lo único seguro que tiene es Chris y no quiere que le pase nada y quiere salvarlo y no le importa dar su vida por él. El peli plata suspiro mientras seguía caminando detrás de Kaname.

— ¿Tú no serias capaz de hacer eso por Zero? - pregunto de la nada

— No – dijo Kaname –

— ¿Por qué no? Digo tu lo amas, que pasa si esa fuera la única salida para que él se salve, ¿no darías tu vida por él? – pregunto esperando una respuesta.

— Entiende algo Ichiru porque será la última vez que te lo digo, mi vida es de Zero le pertenece y si él me la pide se la daré, no necesito fingir sacrificios por él, pero somos uno, somos pareja y esa clase de decisiones debemos tomarlas juntos, no me voy a sentir un héroe sacrificándome cuando se que eso lo lastimaría más de lo debido – suspiro para tomar aire sí que era difícil estar en este lugar - y si lo amo más allá del tiempo y el espacio

Ambos jóvenes siguieron avanzando a paso firme pasando entre las calles cada uno metido en sus pensamientos y siendo observados.

Mientras tanto En la torre más alta del castillo Irina veía el horizonte

— Están aquí – dijo sin voltear –

— Lo se

— Sabíamos que ambos vendrían – afirmo Irina volteando y estirando la mano para que su esposo la tomara – su amor es grande

— Pero cuanto crees que resistan aquí – pregunto Eleazar –

— Lo que sea necesario amor , lo siento dentro de mi corazón además sabemos que hay algo más en esta situación que hará que sus vidas cambien y sobre todo la de Ichiru , ese nieto tuyo heredo tu carácter

— Eso no es cierto – dijo con su seriedad habitual Eleazar –

— Claro que si , ven vamos a recibirlos – finalizo la plática Irina y caminaron a la entrada del castillo –

Kaname e Ichiru habían llegado a la enorme puerta blanca, de regio metal hermosa como ninguna que hubieran visto, todo era paz y tranquilidad en el lugar.

— Qué bueno que han llegado mis niños – dijo Irina y se acerco a saludar a sus nietos – vamos no me vean así

— Irina – sama – dijo Kaname con total educación

— A no, soy tu abuela – reclamo Irina en broma –

— Abue – dijo Kaname – lo siento

— Sabes que aquí es lo que soy no me gustan esos honoríficos suyos – se acerco a Kaname y lo brazo – Ichiru tu no me saludaras

— Ichiru muchacho estas bien pregunto de pronto Eleazar – veía a Ichiru como ido como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento –

Ichiru tomo aire tratando de tranquilizarse sentía como si el aire no llegaba correctamente a sus pulmones aparte que sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento pero no puede hacerlo, primero quiere ver a Chris.

— estoy bien – susurro bajo con una mueca de dolor mal disimulada – hola abuela – saludo con una sonrisa falsa.

— Creo que es mejor que ambos descansen – dijo Eleazar – vamos

— Abuelo me gustaría pedir su permiso para ver a Zero y a Chris , me gustaría – se corrigió Kaname – nos gustaría verlos a la brevedad de ser posible – dijo Kaname con suplica en su voz y mandándole una mirada de advertencia a Ichiru de que se callara – por favor

— por favor abuelo - suplico el peli plata - en verdad nos gustaría verlos... - expreso tomando mas aire sentía que se ahogaba.

Eleazar e Irina se miraron pro unos segundos y ….

— De acuerdo síganme – dijo Eleazar mientras Irina se acercaba a Ichiru –

— Ichi mi niño veme a los ojos – solicito Irina –

— mm… ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto mirando los ojos de su abuela respirando con dificultad – abue quiero ir a ver a Chris y Zero por favor – suplico.

— Y lo harás – Ichiru se perdió por unos segundos en los ojos de Irina y su respiración se hizo más estable – es temporal Ichiru y solo estarán por unos minutos no más, deben reponerse y eso va también para ti Kaname

— Si abue – dijo Kaname aunque no le gustaba de que fueran solo unos minutos quería quedarse con Zero y no dejarlo nunca más -

— gracias abuela - susurro el peli plata con una sonrisa, pero él quería quedarse todo el tiempo con Chris pero no puede hacer nada para convencer a sus abuelos.

Comenzó a caminar detrás de su abuelo con calma o más bien aparentando calma porque lo único que quiere es estar ya con Chris.

Los cuatro llegaron a un pasillo que se dividía en dos e Irina hablo primero

— Eleazar lleva a Kaname con Zero pro favor yo llevare a Ichiru con Chris

— Vamos Kaname

— Abuelo me gustaría ver también a Chris por favor

— y yo también quiero ver a mi hermano - pidió el peli plata mirando a su abuela - por favor - pidió.

— Lo siento – hablo Eleazar – las salud de Zero y Chris es muy delicada y no podemos permitir que la obscuridad los ataque de nuevo podrían morir

— Pero entonces no entiendo – dijo Kaname confuso –

— mm... tampoco entiendo - susurro Ichiru - si no quieren que la oscuridad más bien mi oscuridad lo ataquen porque me dejaran ver a Chris, yo no quiero hacerle daño - comento serio.

— Es algo complicado de explicar Ichiru y no nada más es tu obscuridad, Kaname y tu son vampiros en 95 % el 5 % restante es elfo por eso pueden estar aquí Eleazar y yo les daremos unos amuletos para que puedan soportar su estancia aquí peor no será por mucho tiempo – explico Irina – pronto tendrán que irse así que no hay que perder tiempo - y sin más se encaminaron por diferentes caminos –

Ichiru e Irina caminaban en silencio total hasta que …

— que deseas saber Ichiru - pregunto Irina - no seas tímido ese no eres tu

— mm... ¿como esta Chris? ¿si se recuperara verdad? - pregunto esperando una respuesta. afirmativa

— Ichiru – suspiro Irina -

— mm... ¿que? - pregunto preocupado - ¿está muy mal? - pregunto

— Ichiru – dijo Irina llegando a la habitación de Chris – está muy delicado, no ha recobrado el conocimiento y eso me preocupa demasiado no es bueno en su estado – continuo mientras entraban , la habitación estaba llena de luz y decorada en tonos pastel y blanco y ahí sobre una enorme cama yacía Chris , se veía tan hermoso como un ángel dormido –

— ¿su estado? ¿que estado? - pregunto curioso y luego se perdió en la bella vista de Chris dormido y sonrió y comenzó acercarse al peli negro.

— Ichiru – llamo Irina – quiero que me pongas atención lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante y delicado

— mm... - Ichiru dejo de mirar a Chris y se concentro en su abuela - ¿que cosa es tan importante y delicado? - pregunto - a caso Chris esta muy mal - pregunto horrorizado.

— Si Ichiru si no regresa en si ambos pueden morir , necesita alimentarse pero es como si no quisiera despertar – sollozo Irina – ya lo intentamos todo pero Chris no quiere abrir los ojos se está dejando morir junto con el bebe

— ¿be- be? - pregunto abriendo los ojos como plato - ¿está diciendo que Chris va tener un bebe? ¿que tiene nuestro bebe en su interior? - pregunto sombrado pero con una leve sonrisa-

— Si Ichiru Chris resulto ser doncel, pero ….. se está dejando morir – termino Irina con lagrimas en los ojos

— mm... pero... el no puede morir, el... el debe vivir por el bebe - susurro - debe vivir, yo se que vivirá - dijo serio pero seguro y comenzó acercarse a Chris lentamente y cuando llego a su lado le comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del vampiro dormido.

— Ichiru yo no sé qué paso entre ustedes pero debes estar preparado para lo peor – dijo con firmeza –

— NO, no estaré preparado porque yo se que Chris vivirá, yo se que se repondrá, confió en el, se que en cualquier momento abrirá los ojos - dijo seguro - verdad Chris - pregunto dirigiéndose al peli negro y comenzó acariciar su mejilla - pequeño verdad que no me dejaras solo y que formaremos una familia con nuestro hijo que está en tu interior - dijo y puso una de sus manos en el vientre de Chris los protegeré a ambos

Irina se acerco a Ichiru y le dio un abrazo por la espalda y un beso en la cabeza y decidió salir de la habitación esperaba que Ichiru hiciera que su pequeño nieto despertara, tenía una dura prueba de ahora en adelante, ahora tenía que ir con Zero y Kaname un caso similar. Pero el gran problema es cuando todos los demás se enteren por el momento solo lo sabe ella nii siquiera su esposo lo sabe, tres donceles en una generación

Ichiru sintió el abrazo de Irina y solo le sonrió luego escucho como se fue de la habitación y lo agradeció mentalmente al fin de cuenta quería privacidad con su Chris.

— ¿Pequeño porque no despiertas? – pregunto triste – te echo de menos quiero estar contigo para siempre, vuelve a mi por favor – suplico mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de Chris y comenzó acercarse a la boca de Chris para besarlo pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, el no lo merecía tal como dijo Kaname, así que solo beso su frente y sus manos pasaron por los labios del vampiro dormido – la abue dice que necesitas alimentarte y que te estás dejando morir ¿Por qué lo haces? –pregunto – despierta por favor mi pequeño – pidió – se que no te merezco pero… necesito ver tus ojos verdes y que me mires con esa devoción aunque no lo merezca, o que peleemos pero quiero saber que estas bien – susurro – sabes yo vine aquí a darte mi alma pero tu hermano se encargo de mm … como decirlo, convencerme que no lo hiciera claro que lo hizo a su modo, es cruel sabes pero ama a mi hermano, no sabe que Zero puede llegar a ser mas gruñón que yo cuando se lo propone – dijo con una risilla – no sabe lo que se espera, bueno aunque tu hermano me convenció lo que si me convenció de no hacerlo fue que … seremos padres y formaremos una familia así que debes despertar ¿si? Porque si mueres yo me iré contigo – prometió – por favor despierta – suplico y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del peli negro y comenzó a escuchar el rítmico latido cardiaco del elfo dormido.

_**Yo no sé como empezó  
>Solo sé que sucedió fue tal vez sin darme cuenta<br>**_

Por otro lado Chris solo quería seguir durmiendo. Ya no quería abrir los ojos no tenía una razón, Ichiru seguro estaría con Shiki y el no soportaría saberlo con él, le dolía más de los que quería además aunque lo intentara no podía abrir los ojos, le pesaban demasiado, su mente divagaba reviviendo cada momento el ataque de Ichiru y su dolor, la fusión y luego el frío seguido de un dolor agudo en el pecho, creyó oír un te amo pero solo era su imaginación que le jugaba bromas.

Se sentía realmente cansado pero que era eso que escuchaba una voz si eso era una voz peor no eran sus abuelos, no la voz era de Ichiru, se pregunto dudoso, no eso no podía sr de seguro estaba con Shiki su mente era cruel con él.

Lo que tanto ansiaba y añoraba era ver a Ichiru pero eso no podía ser o ¿sí?, una leve caricia muy conocida lo hizo querer abrir los ojos pero no podía, estaba muy cansado y así con todo el esfuerzo del mundo

_**No podía ver la luz hasta que cerré mis ojos  
>Y desperté pensando en ti<strong>_

— Angelum Meum – susurro casi inaudible

Ichiru al escuchar la voz de Chris era casi inaudible pero sabía que había dicho algo, se separo del pecho de Chris y lo observo pero seguía durmiendo igual que antes.

— Chris se que dijiste algo, pequeño, despierta por favor – suplico y su cabeza se ilumino con una idea, llevo su muñeca a su boca y se la mordió succionando su sangre y luego llevo su boca a la de Chris y se la dio de beber, tal vez su sangre podía tener algún efecto positivo, después de darle de beber su sangre quedo mirando a Chris esperando que abriera sus ojos o algo positivo.

_**A veces me parece que es todo una locura  
>Como un sueno sin sentido<br>**_

Chris sintió algo cálido resalar por su garganta era sangre si y no cualquier a era la sangre de Ichiru, ahora si estaba decidió estaba delirando, Ichiru ahí con él oficialmente estaba loco, el delicioso liquido le dio al fuerza para abría los ojo aunque muy lentamente.

— Ichiru – pregunto un poco mas fuerte Chris -

Ichiru vio como Chris abrió lentamente sus ojos y dijo su nombre con aquello no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Despertaste – expreso – me tenías preocupado pequeño, estas bien – susurro y luego abrazo el cuerpo de Chris - ¿pequeño necesitas algo? – pregunto mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros y daba pequeños besos en el rostro de Chris – mi sangre sirvió de algo eso es bueno – dijo feliz.

Sin poder controlarse Chris solo atino a dejar salir lagrimas de sus ojos , era verdad podría ser verdad , Ichiru estaba ahí con el o era solo una cruel broma del destino, le costaba mantener los ojos abierto y los cerro dejándose vencer por el cansancio que sentía.

_**Y mientras estas lejos te espero siempre aquí  
>Que lo nuestro vuelva a ser<br>Porque pude comprender , Que eres el amor de mi vida**_

— ¿Chris? - pregunto cuándo olio la sal de las lagrimas y se sintió mal - pequeño... - cuando dejo de abrazar el cuerpo de Chris se dio cuenta que estaba dormido otra vez y eso hizo que su corazón se apretara - pequeño perdóname - susurro - pero no te dejes vencer vive por mi... por nuestro bebe, por, por tus padres, vive por favor Chris, hare lo que sea necesario, no me importa qué, pero no soportare que a ti te pase algo, te amo y quiero que vivas por siempre - susurro y dejo que sus lagrimas cayeran por sus ojos - por favor Chris abre tus bellos ojos, pequeño ángel te lo suplico - rogo mientras dejaba el cuerpo de en la cama.

Chris sentía su fuerza irse de su cuerpo solo quería dormir, pero oía el susurro de alguien, Ichiru era su Ichiru, sintió un sabor salado en su boca y el sollozo de Ichiru no se dejo esperar, lloraba pero porque.

— Angelum Meum , no llores – susurraba con esfuerzo Chris – por favor …. Hace frio y tengo mucho sueño… te amo – gimió débilmente -

— También te amo pequeño - susurro en un sollozo- pero quiero que estés bien, dime que necesitas, no quiero verte mal - susurro y expandió su aura para darle calor a Chris aunque al expandir su aura hizo que se sintiera mal y débil de inmediato pero no le importaba, eso valía Chris y mucho mas - pequeño ¿necesitas mi sangre? - pregunto mientras abrazaba a su elfo nuevamente para darle más calor - te amo - dijo fuertemente para que Chris lo escuchara claramente.

— Donde estoy – dijo Chris un poco más consciente esa no era su habitación ni de su cas di del hotel , donde estaba sintió los fuertes y posesivos brazos de alguien pero quien y entonces le llego un olor característico era Ichiru, esperen momento se dijo así mismo Ichiru dijo que me ama y algo de un bebe , cual bebe, se separo un poco y lo vio a los ojos - Ichiru es verdad eso de que me amas - dijo esperanzado y algo mareado por sus rápidos movimientos – eres el amor de mi vida Ichi, yo argggg – gimió Chris en dolor y sus ojos e volvieron carmesí –

— pequeño ¿que pasa? y si te amo, te amo mucho juro que te amo, ¿tienes sed? - pregunto preocupado - pequeño bebe - expuso su cuello esperando sentir los colmillos de su pequeño - no puedo verte en agonía

— Ichiru – gimió Chris y aunque estaba muy hambriento y no sabía el porqué preparo el cuello de Ichiru tal y como sabia que le gustaba hasta que lo oyó gemir y enterró delicadamente sus colmillos

— me gusta sentir tus colmillos en mi piel - susurro acariciando los cabellos negros de Chris - bebe toda la que necesites, el bebé debe estar hambriento - comento mientras sentía como su sangre era succionada lentamente.

Cuando los primeros tragos de sangre pasaron por la garganta de Chris el dolor en su estomago disminuyo hasta desaparecer y gimió de placer puro, al sangre de Ichiru era deliciosa. Esperen un momento bebé cual bebé, Chris saco sus colmillos y miro con una clara pregunta en su rostro

— ¿Cual bebé Ichiru?, ¿de que hablas? – pregunto serio Chris -

— ¿Y ahora porque me dices Ichiru? Antes me llamabas Angelum Meum – pregunto aparentando estar ofendido – y el bebé, bueno el bebé mm… como decirlo y que no te asustes, mm… ¿Chris eres mi esposo no?

— Si – dijo Chris algo ruborizado – ¿y que con eso? , me estas asustando Ichiru – dijo Chris algo turbado

— bueno nosotros, bueno tú sabes que las parejas que se casan hacen el amor y bueno... de ese acto de amor por lo general tienen hijos ¿verdad? o ¿quieres que te explique más detalladamente lo que hacen para tener hijos? - pregunto aparentando inocencia ganando un sonrojo de Chris y que le gusto - y por cierto quiero que me llames como tú me llamas - pidió.

_**Me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida  
>Ahora tengo una razón para existir para vivir<br>Y puedo ser feliz, porque ahora se**_

— si eso ya lo sé Angelum Meum pero que tiene que ver eso con nosotros o es que tendrás un bebé y no me lo has dicho – dijo enojado Chris e intento alejarse de Ichiru –

— no te alejes - pidió - hablemos de esto pequeño, si tendré un hijo, pero es nuestro hijo, pequeño ángel tu eres un doncel y tienes a nuestro hijo dentro de ti - dijo calmadamente esperando la reacción de Chris que se quedo petrificado en su lugar al escuchar la noticia.

— Oye Ichiru esto no es gracioso, sabes que te amo pero no bromees así conmigo – dijo Chris después de que salió de su estado de shock , Chris trato de ver algún signo de burla o de broma por parte de Ichiru pero todo lo que vio fue felicidad en esa hermosas amatista – es enserio – susurro Chris y sintió desmayarse de la impresión

_**Me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida  
>Ahora tengo una razón para existir para vivir<br>Y puedo ser feliz, porque ahora sé  
>Que eres el amor de mi vida<strong>_

— ¿Chris? ¿estas bien pequeño? perdón no quise decirlo así de directo pero no se me ocurrió otra manera - comento y abrazo el cuerpo del peli negro pero el también comenzó a sentirse mal, el estar en Gaia le estaba pasando la cuenta - ¿Chris no estás feliz? - pregunto.

— Ichiru, Angelum Meum – dijo Chris con una enorme sonrisa – claro que sí pero imagina que despiertas y de la nada te dicen que eres doncel y que esperas un hijo , por Kami, no merezco tanta dicha – Chris como pudo lo abrazo pero noto que Ichiru se ponía pálido rayos como no lo pensó antes están en Gaia – debemos irnos de aquí Ichi – dijo Chris pero Ichiru se desmayo atrayendo su cuerpo y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritarle a su abuelo- abuelo

Ichiru escucho atentamente lo que Chris dijo y sonrió al escuchar que su pequeño estaba feliz por ser padres, después de escuchar aquello comenzó a perderse en la inconsciencia aunque intento luchar contra ella pero le gano y cayó desmayado sobre Chris.

_**Quizás si te propongo la mágica aventura  
>De estar juntos para siempre<strong>_

_**Que seas quien espera en cada atardecer  
>Y una estrella descubrir Y te pueda repetir<strong>_

_**QUE ERES ELA MOR DE MI VIDA**_

En otra sección del castillo Kaname caminaba junto a su abuelo pero se sobaba las sienes

— Kaname eres un insensato sabias – dijo Eleazar –

— Lo sé pero Zero es más importante mi madre no me quiso decir nada de cómo estaba y se negó a que viniera

— Y con justa razón y luego vienes con Ichiru , es peligroso para ti tele transportar a dos personas

— En realidad Ichiru se coló – dijo Kaname tratando de no dejar ver su diversión por las acciones de Ichiru – y como están Zero y Chris

— No me cambies el tema niño , tu padre se nos desmayo apenas llegamos – dijo serio Eleazar –

— Lo sé abuelo y aun se siente mal , necesito saber que Zero está bien – expreso Kaname –

— Lo está, mejor que Chris , espero que la vista de ese niño insensato lo ayude

— Esta muy mal mi hermano

— Un poco pero tu abuela dijo algo así como que la cura llegaría pronto a veces no la entiendo créeme – sonrió Eleazar – llegamos

— Gracias – dijo Kaname y le dio un fuerte abrazo –

Kaname entro despacio dentro de la hermosa habitación que Zero ocupaba con cuidado de no despertarlo en caso de que estuviera durmiendo y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, Zero estaba parado frente a la ventana todo vestido de blanco y la luz le daba un aire angelical

_**Así es la ley, hay un ángel hecho para mí,**_

_**Te conocí, el tiempo se me fue, tal como llegó,**_

_**Y te fallé, te hice daño tantos años yo.**_

— Petite – llamo Kaname –

— ¿Kaname? – dijo Zero que estaba mirando por la ventana y se dio la vuelta para mirar al castaño - pero... ¿que haces aquí? – pregunto

— no sabía nada de ti, estaba preocupado petite, porque hiciste la fusión, te pudo pasar algo - decía Kaname mientras se acercaba a ese ser de luz y aunque recibió una descarga lo abrazo – temí perderte

— la hice porque no quería perder a mi esposo - susurro y abrazo a Kaname sintiendo los fuertes brazos de su castaño - pero no tenias que venir aquí, Gaia te hace daño - susurro - eres un vampiro, yo iba volver al hotel en cualquier momento solo estaba esperando que Chris despierte - comento - te eche de menos Kaname

_**Pasé por todo sin pasar, te amé sin casi amar,**_

_**y al final quién me salvo, el ángel que quiero yo.**_

— yo igual no sabes cuánto, me sentía desesperado no se qué haría si te perdiera – dijo Kaname y jalo aire – te amo tanto soy tan feliz cuando estamos juntos, cuando regresemos quiero que vivas conmigo no estoy dispuesto a vivir un día más sin ti oíste Kiryuu y lo beso apasionadamente hasta oírlo gemir pero sintió algo raro en Zero – Zero seguro que estas bien te noto diferente

— mm... claro que estoy bien - dijo nervioso - ... ka... Kaname ¿tú has pensado en ser padre? - pregunto de la nada y se aferro al cuerpo del castaño.

— si Zero alguna vez lo pensé – dijo algo extrañado por la pregunta – peor ahora no tiene mucha importancia porque – dijo mientras regresaba el abrazo, quería sentarse estaba muy mareado pero resistiría mientras Zero estuviera en sus brazos

— entonces ¿ahora no quieres ser padre? - pregunto el peli plata algo triste e intento alejarse de los brazos del castaño

— yo no dije eso Zero pero …. – un mareo loa taco nuevamente ye estaba vez no pudo disfrazarlo – yo

— ¿Kaname? - pregunto- ¿estas bien? - pregunto asustado –

— si, es solo un mareo – dijo sonriendo – Ichiru vino de polizón y eso se llevo parte de mi energía, solo déjame tomar aire, a que viene tu pregunta Zero, deseas tener hijos porque si es así podemos ir a una institución de fertilidad y …..

_**De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos, dejándome tu beso junto al corazón,**_

_**Y otra vez tú abriéndome tus alas, me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolor,**_

_**Porque tú eres el ángel que quiero yo.**_

— no, no quiero ir a una institución de fertilidad, eso no es necesario porque... porque... estoy esperando un bebe - dijo bien bajito casi inaudible

— ¿Qué? – dijo Kaname y ahora si cayo sentado al piso de la pura impresión , seguro estaba alucinando

— ¿Kaname? - pregunto sonrojado - mm... bueno está bien si me quieres dejar al fin de cuenta soy raro y...

— espera, espera ¿que dijiste?, ¿que estas esperando un bebe?, ¿no me digas que eres un doncel? - pregunto muy sorprendido y emocionado

— no - dijo con sarcasmo - ¿acaso cualquier hombre puede quedar en estado? claro que soy un doncel por eso estoy esperando a tu hijo, aparte todo esto es tu culpa por no cuidarte, yo no sabía que era un doncel...

Kaname se levanto del piso y lo beso para que se callara

— bueno pues me declaro culpable soy un irresponsable , pero no bromeas verdad amor, petite – Zero negó - te amo tanto - lo cargo y abrazo y lo llevo a la cama

_**Cuando estoy fatal, ya no sé qué hacer ni a dónde ir,**_

_**me fijo en ti, y te siento cerca pensando en mi,**_

_**el cuerpo se me va, hacia donde tú estás,**_

_**mi vida cambió, el ángel que quiero yo.**_

— ¿kana no piensas que soy raro? - pregunto asustado mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del castaño.

— ¿Raro?, no lo creo eres especial eres mi ángel de la guarda, te amo tanto , seré padre por Kami y se parecerá a ti

— -mm... ¿en serio? - pregunto - y yo quiero que se parezca a ti tu eres más guapo - expreso sonrojado y atrapo los labios de Kaname con los suyos, en un contacto urgente necesitaba sentir los cálidos labios de Kaname y no solo en su boca sino que en todo su cuerpo -

— sabes que , no importa a quien se parezca será nuestro bebe te amo tanto - lo beso con urgencia desmedida y empezó a acariciarlo peor se detuvo - oye y no será peligroso

— ¿que cosa? - pregunto mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Kaname - te deseo - susurro en un ronroneo sensual.

— no hagas eso - gruño - para ti y para el bebe , y como no recibió respuesta le rasgo la ropa que traía y beso cada parte de su cuerpo mientras se sentía rodeado

— Kaname - suspiro mientras sus piernas se enrollaron en las caderas del castaño, y gemía muy quedito por las caricias y besos del vampiro sangre pura.

Kaname estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que quería mantener estaban en casa de sus abuelos por Kami-sama pero dos semanas sin su Zero habían sido un tormento

— Petite – gimió Kaname y rozo sus intimidades , le dio un mareo pero se repuso no le fallaría a Zero , siguió besándolo hasta que se detuvo en su estomago – hola bebe amo a tu papa sabias y a ti también – gemía mientras bajaba la mano a los mulso de Zero saltándose su hombría

Zero sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Kaname, aquella frase le llego hasta el fondo de su corazón, pero sabe que estar en Gaia es peligroso para los vampiros así que se sentó en la cama y miro al castaño y luego sin que este se diera cuenta lo acostó en la cama y el se subió encima del sangre pura y comenzó a besarlo en los labios con desesperación y rasgo la ropa que andaba trayendo el castaño

Necesitaba a Kaname y quería acariciar cada parte de su piel, cuando se deshizo de la ropa comenzó a besar el pecho del sangre pura y sus labios se dirigieron a los pezones de Kaname y los beso lamio y mordió, y escucho el claro gemido que se escapo de los labios cincelados del vampiro de ojos color vino.

— Zero - gruño Kaname el quería ir lento para no lastimar ni a Zero ni a su hijo pero se al estaba poniendo difícil – Zero eres cruel conmigo pero pagaras las consecuencias – dijo Kaname y estiro su se pincho un dedo y lo introdujo en el cuerpo de Zero y empezó a prepararlo lentamente , sabía que a Zero eso lo enloquecía

— kan... Kaname - gimió - no soy cruel - susurro mientras sentía como el castaño lo preparaba con lentitud Zero se estaba volviendo loco al sentir que tan lento iba Kaname, por Dios quería que lo penetre ahora, necesita sentirlo dentro, pero en son de venganza sus manos recorrieron el estomago y cuando llego a su destino, la entre pierna del castaño sonrió con malicia y atrapo el miembro del sangre pura entre sus manos y lo apretó con delicadeza y luego comenzó con el tradicional sube y baja escuchando el gemido lleno de placer y eso le gusto y comenzó a hacerlo mas rápido.

— Zero – gruño Kaname dejo preparar a Zero e invirtió posiciones – eres un ángel malvado Zero y por eso te adoro – vio la intenciones de Zero de acariciarlo y le sujeto las muñecas con su mano mientras acariciaba el pecho de Zero y mordía y degustaba los pezones, sintió a Zero retorcerse peor no lo libero se posiciono en su entrada y comenzó lentamente

— Kaname, hazlo rápido, te quiero ahora - gruño e intento soltarse del agarre de pero no podía.

Kaname trataba por todos los dios de no expandir su aura, estaban en un lugar sagrado peor se la ponía difícil así que termino de entrar de una sola estocada gruñendo en placer agónico , dios se sentía también dos semanas sin su hermoso Zero

Zero se arqueo ante el placer que sintió al ser penetrado por el castaño, ahora lo desea mucho más que antes desea que Kaname le haga el amor salvajemente por Dios nunca pensó en que alguna vez iba a desear aquello.

— Kaname - ronroneo - muévete - ordeno e hizo crecer sus vides para acariciar la espalda del castaño, ya que tiene sus manos atrapadas ellas no pueden hacerlo pero si sus vides - Kaname por favor - rogo

Al demonio con el lugar sagrado, empezó su frenético va y ven y beso a ero salvante en la boca permitiendo que los colmillos de le rasgaran la piel y así bebiera su sangre, esa sensación lo hizo marearse pero no el importo

Sus ojos se volvieron carmesí y sus colmillos se alargaron y se enterraron lentamente en el cuello de Zero, entro y salió con fuerza del cuerpo de Zero y lo sintió arquearse dios quería que lo mordiera sin importar las consecuencias

Zero se sentía completamente feliz de lo que Kaname le estaba haciendo sentir, ese salvajismo muy característico en los vampiros lo estaba volviendo loco de placer, pero quería mas, necesitaba más, llevo su rostro al cuello del castaño y comenzó a lamerlo quería escucharlo rogar por mas, deseaba morderlo y probar su deliciosa sangre pero primero quiere oírlo gemir y rogarle.

— Zero petite – gimió Kaname – ansió que me muerdas – pidió Kaname dando otra estoca en el cuerpo del peli plateado- por favor – Zero no le hacía caso dios se estaba volviendo loco

Zero sonrió ante los ruegos de Kaname y roso sus colmillos con aquella cremosa piel, definitivamente esto era el cielo, después de torturarlo un poco mas comenzó a enterrar delicadamente sus colmillos en el cuello del castaño y comenzó a succionar su sangre saboreando ese preciado liquido que desea. Sintió como Kaname se arqueo y volvió sus embestidas mas rápidas y eso le encanto le faltaba tan poco por llegar al final solo un poco más.

Kaname arqueo su cuerpo cuando Zero enterró sus colmillos y sus embestidas eran más rápidas sabia que pronto terminarían pero decidió detenerse de un momento a otro

Zero gruño aun con sus colmillos en el cuello de Kaname y luego dejo de morderlo y miro a en claro signo de irritación.

— ¿por qué paraste? - reprocho - sigue - ordeno y movió sus caderas para que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo

— Yo – dijo con inocencia en la voz y dio una estocada profunda – crees que es a propósito – dio otra estocada y enterró sus colmillos sin succionar nada de sangre

— Zero - protesto pero sonó exactamente como un gemido lleno de placer - mas rápido por favor - suplico estremeciéndose de placer y volvió a enterrar sus colmillos en el cuello del sangre pura y comenzó a beber con cierta desesperación.

Kaname ya no pudo resistirse y menso cuando Zero enterró sus colmillos y empezó a beber , apretó los ojos ya que estaba débil por la tele transportación pero por Zero y su bebe lo que fuera saco sus colmillos del cuello de Zero y empezó las embestidas rápidas y precisas y hasta algo violentas pero sabía que Zero lo gozaba su lado vampiro se volvía loco y lo noto porque sintió como Zero clavo mas las vides en su cuerpo , gruño en placer y su aura se expandió sintió a Zero tensarse pero no se despego de su cuello

— Eres mío Zero y de nadie más – gruño posesivamente y soltó las manos de Zero para poder sostenerse y dar las ultimas embestidas, Zero estaba bebiendo de más y empezaba a marearse y cuando Zero termino entre sus estómagos el llego al clímax – solo mío – gimió – je te aime petite cahteu – dijo algo agitado -

Zero cuando llego al clímax se arqueo y su cuerpo se estremeció de placer pero no dejo de beber del cuello del castaño, cuando sintió sus manos libres se dirigieron de inmediato a la espalda del sangre pura para sostenerse y después de unos cuantos sorbos mas dejo el cuello del vampiro sangre pura y le sonrió.

— Zero – jadeo Kaname y ase acostó aun lado de Zero – se sentía terriblemente cansado , sentía desmayarse peor no quería preocupar a su peli plata – te amo – su respiración se hizo más rápida de lo normal y sintió una pequeña descarga

— ¿Kaname ? - pregunto- ¿estás bien? - inquirió saber.

— si - susurro - solo necesito ... Dormir, Zero eres fantástico - gimió en dolor , Gaia no era para él , por su familia ,Zero y su bebe lo valían

— ¿te sientes mal verdad? - pregunto - maldición, perdón no pensé en las consecuencias, perdón, perdón - suplico Zero se sentía culpable de que Kaname ahora estuviera así de cansado.

— No lo hagas – pidió Kaname – verte feliz es mi mejor recompensa y vale la pena – susurro Kaname y quedo inconsciente ya que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones

_**De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos,**_

_**dejándome tu beso junto al corazón,**_

_**y otra vez tú abriéndome tus alas,**_

_**me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolor,**_

_**por que tú eres el ángel que quiero yo.**_

Ichiru no sabía dónde estaba, solo sabe que esta acostado en una cama y oye voces pero no llega a entender lo que dicen ni de quienes son, quiere abrir los ojos pero siente que no puede hacerlo, se siente cansado y aun le cuesta respirar o al menos siente que el aire no llega correctamente a sus pulmones, definitivamente no le gustaba estar en ese lugar, Dios quiere ver a Chris, quiere que Chris le diga algo o simplemente que este a su lado por la eternidad.

— Ichiru – decía Chris en un susurro – Angelum Meum abre tus ojos vamos – pedía Chris, Ichiru estaba ardiendo en fiebre y le estaba poniendo compresas frías, solo esperaba que su abuelita se fuera para hacer lo que tenía planeado, una vez solos abrazo a Ichiru y le dio un poco de su energía y lo sintió jalar aire, había funcionado, se dijo a sí mismo y beso a Ichiru tiernamente en los labios

Ichiru sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos y lo hizo sentirse seguro, cuando dejo de sentir la calidez en sus labios abrió los ojos lentamente.

— ¿Chris? - pregunto buscándolo pero no veía nada, pestaño un par de veces para ubicar al peli negro y logro ver una silueta pero nada más.

— Si Ichiru soy yo, te sientes mejor amor – dijo con amor Chris volviéndolo a besar –

— claro que me siento bien, no tengo nada Chris - susurro bajito y volvió a cerrar sus ojos - no te preocupes, tú como te sientes - pregunto en un murmuro casi inaudible.

— NO ME MIENTAS Ichiru – sollozo Chris alejándose de Ichiru , se mordió la muñeca y succiono su sangre recordando lo que Ichiru había hecho anteriormente , se acerco a sus labios y lo beso trasmitiéndole su sangre, cuando termino - por favor no me ocultes tu dolor

Ichiru sintió la deliciosa sangre de resbalar por su garganta y esa sensación fue tan gratificante y claro que le dio un poco más de fuerza, abrió sus ojos y al menos ahora veía claramente a Chris que lo miraba preocupado

— no te oculto nada, me siento mejor pequeño - susurro - y no te miento te amo - expreso con sinceridad - y a nuestro hijo también lo amo con mi vida - comento - por favor cuídate, no me des tu sangre, recuerda como actué la ultima vez - pidió en un ruego, nunca se perdonara el haber dejado a Chris entre la vida y la muerte.

— Pero la necesitas y mientras yo esté aquí en Gaya estaré bien, estaremos bien bebe un poco por favor , me duele verte así Angelum Meum - dijo Chris dejando caer unas lagrimas no soportaba ve a Ichiru en ese estado además no podía dejar de llorar – hazlo – rogo y se acerco a él

— no llores - pidió y levanto su brazo para acariciar la mejilla del pelinegro - entiéndeme no quiero dañarte ni a ti ni al bebe - susurro - estaré bien solo necesito descansar - dijo con una leve sonrisa.

— NO lo harás, no nos dañaras por favor – Chris sabía que Ichiru era necio como el solo así que se le ocurrió una idea – como quieras Ichiru - dijo Chris y escondió sus ojos que seguían derramando lagrimas - se que no, nos amas además yo solo quería sentir tus colmillos , tengo esa necesidad , pero te dejo descansar – dijo Chris levantándose de la cama –

— Chris - llamo Ichiru e intento detenerlo con su brazo pero no pudo porque no tenía fuerza - pequeño claro que te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo, los adoro a ambos, no me hagas esto por favor - suplico - si quieres que te muerda está bien - acepto.

— Si Ichiru deseo que me muerdas por favor – se ruborizo Chris aunque el sabía que eso no era cierto desde la última vez que lo mordió sintió miedo solo de pensarlo, pero necesitaba beber sangre Ichiru es un vampiro completo y si no se recuperaba no podrían irse de Gaia y sabia que su ichi estaba muriendo y no encontró otra forma de hacerlo , había hablado con Zero después del desmayo de Ichiru y sabia que Kaname estaba igual – siento verme tan infantil amor – gimió Chris en anticipación y acerco su cuello a la boca de Ichiru – te amo

— tengo una condición - susurro bajito Ichiru -

— dime que deseas Ichiru , lo que sea por ti - dijo muy seguro de sí mismo Chris-

— que nunca me mientas - susurro - prométeme que siempre me dirás la verdad aunque sea dolorosa - murmuro y lamio el cuello de Chris pero no enterró sus colmillos.

— Ichiru – gimió – te prometo decirte la verdad de ahora en adelante y por siempre , si deseo que me muerdas – tembló un poco – aunque tengo un poco de miedo pero lo deseo y confió en ti , te confío nuestras vidas – y expuso más su cuello –

Ichiru sonrió ante la honestidad de su amante, si porque ahora será su amante bueno claro si quiere serlo porque él sabe que no lo merece.

— te amo - susurro y siguió preparando el área de mordedura del cuello del peli negro cuando supuso que estaba bien preparado enterró sus colmillos con delicadeza, y bebió un sorbo de esa deliciosa sangre, Dios ama esa sangre la adora es completamente deliciosa, después siguió bebiendo pero lentamente,

— Ichiru – gimió Chris y tembló peor ya no sabía si de placer o de miedo – dios Ichiru haaaaaa – no pudo evitar gritar dios se sentía tan deliciosa esa sensación y se aferro a él y se subió al maravilloso cuerpo de su Ichiru – eres solo mío Kiryuu – gruño mientras lamia el cuello de Ichiru – nadie me quitara a mi compañero de vida

Ichiru se estremeció al sentir la cálida y húmeda lengua en su cuello Dios desea que Chris lo muerda lo desea en verdad y no le importa las consecuencias de lo que aquello puede provocarle, abrazo el cuerpo del peli negro y luego saco sus colmillos del cuello de Chris, siente que fue suficiente y no quería sobrepasarse, lamio las heridas gemelas hasta que se curaron.

— Chris te adoro pequeño, desde hoy juro que seré solo tuyo por el resto de la eternidad, nada ni nadie me separa de ti, seré tu esclavo personal - murmuro.

— Es en serio – pregunto dudoso Chris pero con una sonrisa su lado vampiro se imagino a Ichiru atado a una cama , pero negó con la cabeza y se ruborizo – Ichiru quiero que nos vayamos de aquí no puedo verte sufrir así , me duele – dijo y se agarro el pecho – vayamos a mi casa a nuestra casa – corrigió -

— ¿tú casa? - pregunto curioso - ¿dónde queda tu casa?

— Importa mucho en donde estemos Ichiru – dijo chiras con tristeza en los ojos a lo mejor Ichiru quiere estar cerca de Shiki, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso porque unas terribles nauseas lo hicieron correr al baño

— Chris - se exalto el peli plata y se paro como pudo de la cama y camino casi arrastrándose hasta el baño - ¿Chris? - Pregunto -pequeño ¿estás bien? - inquirió saber apoyándose en la pared.

Chris quería contestarle a Ichiru pero no podía, dios que feo se siente esto cuando se deshizo de lo poco que tenía su estomago respondí casi sin voz

— Si – susurro y se sentó en el suelo quería a Ichiru cerca – yo

— pequeño – susurro Ichiru y se tiro al piso y gateo hasta donde estaba Chris y lo abrazo - pequeño esto que te paso recién es normal, mi mama cuando estaba embarazada de María se ponía así casi siempre - susurro acariciando la cabellera negra de Chris.

— Ichiru – sollozo Chris se asusto jamás había estado enfermo y ahora ha estado en cama delirante, vomitando – lo siento Angelum Meum vamos tienes que descansar para poder irnos de Gaia, te llevare a donde desees estar – dijo Chris y se levanto y ayudo a Ichiru a llegar a la cama – descansa, esto es horrible, esto de la nauseas

— estaré contigo cuando estén esas nauseas, y antojos, estoy seguro que tus antojos serán extraños y me mandaras a conseguirlos, mi mama mandaba todos los días a comprar cosas extrañas a mi padre - comento - ¿te quieres quedar conmigo? - pregunto.

— En serio tan mal será todo esto – dijo chiras un poco horrorizado – ¿quedarme contigo? - pregunto chiras no entendía su pregunta – por toda la eternidad o en este momento- inquiero

— no es tan malo, me tendrás a mí para siempre, y mi pregunta es para este momento y para toda la eternidad ¿si quieres? - pregunto - pequeño no te asustes por lo desconocido, estaré contigo para siempre y en especial para esto. - susurro.

— Gracias Ichiru, anda tienes que descansar par que podamos irnos te llevare de regreso – volteo el rostro – al hotel para que te repongas – el no quería ir ahí, sabía que Shiki estaría ahí y los celos lo están matando pero por Ichiru lo haría y volvió a llorar, esto era costumbre - lo siento estoy algo hu sensible - dijo y se acostó

— no íbamos a ir a tu casa? - pregunto mientras abrazaba a Chris - por favor no llores, te amo.- de verdad quieres ir a mi casa, podemos ir al hotel para que estés más a gusto mi - afirmo -

— quiero estar donde tu quieras estar - susurro - luego podremos volver al hotel - dijo besando el cuello de –

— Ichiru- gimió Chris - muérdeme por favor - solicito dios se sentía también –

— no, ya bebí de ti estoy bien - susurro y se fue perdiendo en la inconsciencia.

— Ichiru- dijo Chris y empezó a tararear un a canción y sintió a Ichiru perderse en la inconsciencia tenía que por Zero y hablar con el y con además quería saber cómo estaba su nii-san - te amo mi bello ángel

Kaname se sentía fatal le dolía la cabeza y sentía ahogarse, no podía respirar y se levanto de improviso agarrándose el pecho, dolía tanto sentía como si corriera lava ardiente por sus venas, trataba por todos los medios de respirar, ¿qué haría?

— Argg – ahogo un grito de dolor y un hilo de sangre salió de su boca –

— ¿Kaname? - dijo preocupado, Zero se acerco a y lo abrazo - bebe de mi tal vez eso te ayudara un poco.

— El bebé – gimió en dolor Kaname – y tu, no – negó con la cabeza y sentía caer en un abismo

— Kaname bebe - ordeno el peli plata - por favor hazlo por nosotros - suplico abrazando mas el cuerpo del castaño.

Kaname quería resistirse pero simplemente el aroma de Zero le fascinaba y oír como su sangre correr a través de las venas hacia a su vampiro interior enloqueciera, así que sin más preparo el cuello de su ángel y lo mordió con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, gruño en satisfacción y el ardor de sus venas se calmo inmediatamente

— Gracias Zero - susurro – pero no beberé más te puedo dañar, tenemos Que irnos de Gaia espero que estés de acuerdo – pregunto, si se salía de control podría dañar a Zero y a toda Gaia así que debían irse – podemos ir a Tomoeda -

Zero gimió en placer al sentir los colmillos del castaño eso le encanta, esa sensación es maravillosa, después de cuando saco sus colmillos de su cuello escucho atentamente lo que el sangre pura le decía.

— si quiero pero ¿Por qué Tomoeda? - pregunto.

— por dos razones- dijo - la primera es que quiero estar a solas contigo - gruño sensualmente- y la segunda necesito controlar mi poder está fuera de control y ahí hay paz, te gustaría - pregunto y a Zero, cuando termino el beso intento levantarse pero no pudo, sintió unas nauseas enormes

— claro que si iré Kaname, iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo - susurro y abrazo a Kaname con fuerza - no intentes levantarte aun estas débil, debes seguir descansando - comento besandolo en los labios.

— lo se pero necesito - respiro hondo - deshacerme de lo que tiene mi pobre estomago, me ayudarías por favor

— Claro - Zero ayudo a Kaname a que se parara de la cama y lo llevo a la al baño.

El castaño se deshizo de todo lo que tenía su estomago, Dios que mal se sentía, juraría no regresar a Gaia nunca más era horrible para el este lugar. Sentía como Zero le daba pequeñas caricias en la espalda y luego le dio un vaso con agua y lo ayudo a regresar a la cama

— ¿Kaname te sientes mejor? - pregunto el peli plata acostando a Kaname en la cama - es mejor que descanses - comento.

— Si gracias petite – Kaname quería seguir disfrutando de la compañía de Zero pero ya no podía mantenerse despierto así que fue cerrando sus ojos – te amo petite – dijo en un último susurro –

Zero salió de su habitación para ir a buscar a Chris cuando se lo topo a medio pasillo, era lago rara la situación nunca había convivido con su cuñado, eso sonaba raro muy raro, era un niño muy tierno y se veía que adoraba a Ichiru y Kaname hablaba maravillas de el.

— Hola Chris, ¿cómo estás? - pregunto educadamente el peli plata.

— Mucho mejor ahora Kiryuu-dono – respondió Chris – como está mi nii-san, siento su aura muy débil

— llámame Zero por favor - pidió amablemente- Kaname esta débil pero estable, solo debemos regresar lo antes posible - comento - más bien lo más seguro es regresar pronto, para que Kaname se pueda recuperar bien - susurro - ¿cómo esta mi hermano? - pregunto preocupado.

— El esta- gimió Chris - el está muy delicado tiene fiebre y no quiso beber sangre para recuperarse, es un necio – dijo Chris sollozando – no sé qué hacer – bajo la cabeza para ocultar sus lagrimas – yo podría tele transportar pero necesitare tu ayuda Zero, más bien tu energía – finalizo Chris –

— mm... todo con tal que Kaname e Ichi estén bien pero... yo... mm... no puedo poner en riesgo la vida de mi bebe - susurro - te diré algo Chris, Ichiru es y siempre será un terco, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no existe método para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza - susurro.

— Ya lo note, yo tampoco puedo poner la vida del bebe en riesgo, pero necesitamos irnos que podremos hacer – dijo Chris un poco más tranquilo – Zero sientes eso parece la energía de mi mamá, dios ¿qué hare? – se mordió el labio Chris – no puedo llegar y decirle mama soy doncel y serás abuela y es de Ichiru Kiryuu así como así – termino Chris preocupado

— tranquilo, no te preocupes, no se lo diremos por ahora ¿sí? - pregunto poniendo su mano en el cabello de Chris revolviéndolo - primero preocupémonos por la vida de kana e ichi - susurro - aparte papá también vino, deben de llegar en unos segundos mas aquí, así que tranquilo pequeño - murmuro.

— Gracias Zero – dijo Chris y lo abrazo necesita sentirse seguro con alguien que lo entendiera –

— de nada - dijo abrazando a el hermano de su esposo y ¿novio de Ichiru? mm... de eso no está seguro pero luego lo averiguara. - ¿estás más tranquilo? - pregunto.

— Si Zero muchas gracias, sabes que amo a tu hermano y bueno humm yo no quiero regresar al hotel y acepto irse conmigo, soy tan feliz – decía Chris mientras empezaba a caminar a la entrada principal -

— ¿adonde irán? pero ¿Por qué no quieres regresar al hotel? - pregunto con curiosidad el peli plata mientras caminaba detrás de Chris hacia la entrada principal -

— le decía que fuéramos a la mansión de Tomeoda queda cerca de Tokio aunque si por mi fuera nos iríamos a Londres jiji – sonrió Chris – bueno y lo del hotel es que – dijo Chris sonrojado – me trae malos recuerdos - y se toco el cuello – me da miedo no se…. recordar a mi Angelum Meum en ese estado, lo siento Zero, no quiero ser egoísta en verdad

— no eres egoísta, está bien, a mí tampoco me gusto ver a Ichiru en ese estado, cuando se recupere le preguntare porque demonios se puso así - gruño para sí - pero Kaname y yo bueno Kaname me dijo que nos fuéramos a tomeoda también - comento

— en serio o vaya pensamos igual , es que esa mansión en especial es muy tranquila y está cerca del templo tsukimine es tan pacifico , Kaname viene cada vez que quiere relajarse aquí pasamos nuestros mejores momentos de infancia – decía Chris muy emocionado – a Ichiru le va a encantar y a ti también te lo aseguro – Chris seguía con su platica cuando…

— Zero – hijo – dijo Orez que llegaba junto con Irina, Eleazar y Arwen – ¿como estas? – cuestiono Orez y abrazo a Zero – y tu Christofer nos diste un susto de muerte

— estoy bien papá - contesto Zero devolviendo el abrazo.

— lo siento mucho Kiryû Orez sama - dijo Chris haciendo una mueca al escuchar el nombre Christofer odia ese nombre es más lindo Chris.

— Chris hijo - dijo Arwen corriendo hacia su pequeño y lo abrazo - Chris dime que estas bien - pidió acariciando los cabellos de su hijo.

— Si mamá – dijo Chris regresando el abrazo –

— Zero - llamo Orez – porque hicieron la fusión sabes que fue una insensatez de parte de los dos y sobre todo tu ,debes ser más consciente hubiéramos podido detener a Ichiru y a Kaname –kun – Orez volvió abrazar a su hijo – Shizuka casi se muere del susto y yo igual, solo vine a ver como estabas necesito encontrar a Ichiru desapareció y no sé como está, Arwen - Llamo Orez –

— Hijo – llamo Irina – esos niños están aquí en Gaia – si Arwen Kaname también está aquí

Zero suspiro de alivio al no tener que explicar porque hizo la fusión aunque es a costa de su hermano de seguro que ya está en un problema bueno eso es normal.

— ¿cómo? - pregunto Arwen - ¿cuando llego? ese jovencito me va oír luego, ´¿como esta? - pregunto preocupada sabe que para los vampiros no es bueno estar en Gaia -

— Está en la habitación de Zero – dijo Irina e iba a agregar algo mas pero los ojos de suplica de Zero no se lo permitieron – porque no vas a verlo Ichiru está en la habitación de Chris –

— Kiryuu-sama lo guio – dijo Chris muy sonrojado y nervioso –

Orez observo a esos jovencitos y empezó a sacar conclusiones

— Porque Ichiru Esta en tu recamara Christofer – pregunto Orez con seriedad –

— Kiryuu-sama no me diga Christofer por favor, solo Chris y bueno Ichiru él está en mi habitación porque bueno , él … - Pero no termino de hablar porque sintió un dolor en el cuello – Ichiru – gimió en dolor y cayó al piso – está en dolor

Zero se acerco a Chris y lo abrazo

— tranquilo Chris iremos a ver qué le pasa a Ichiru - dijo Zero tratando de conservar la calma y miro a la madre de Chris que estaba asustada y luego a su padre que mm... estaba preocupado si esa es la palabra.

Arwen miro a Chris y no comprendió porque Chris sabía que Ichiru estaba en dolor, a no ser que hayan... no, no cree que lo hicieron ¿o sí? se pregunto a sí misma y luego comenzó a caminar detrás de Chris y Zero.

— Zero estas bien – pregunto Chris lo sintió tenso – es Kaname verdad

— si - contesto bajito - ve con Ichiru yo iré a ver qué le pasa a Kaname ¿si?

— Si , Zero – dijo con preocupación en la voz pero cuando llegaron a la división de los pasillos vieron a Kaname entrar a la habitación de Chris y ambos jóvenes se miraron – por Kami – exclamo Chris y corrió a su recamara-

Zero se sorprendió al ver a su Kaname entrando a la habitación de Chris eso quiere decir que fue a ver a su gemelo pero ¿porque? no debe de ser nada malo, debe confiar en Kaname que jamás tocara a su hermanito pero aun con esa idea en la cabeza también corrió hacia la habitación del peli negro y vio como se acercaba lentamente a Ichiru que estaba luchando para recuperar el control.

Kaname tenía el pulso acelerado le urgía irse de Gaia trataba por todos los medios de que su vampiro siguiera dormido.

Pero sintió una aura obscura que despertaba y llama a la suya y entonces lo supo Ichiru, no podía controlarse tenía que llegar a el y controlarlo o causarían un gran problema.

Como pudo se levanto de la cama y camino concentrándose para encontrarlo, caminaba tambaleante y cuando al fin lo localizo entro en la habitación y lo vio sentado en el piso abrazándose a sí mismo.

— Kiryuu – lo llamo Kaname pero Ichiru no le hizo caso – Ichiru – volvió a intentarlo y en esta ocasión levanto al vista

Ichiru había despertado de su sueño, pero su aura obscura está luchando por salir y el no quiere, no quiere causar más daño como pudo intento pararse de la cama pero no alcanzo a dar más de dos paso porque cayo sentado al suelo y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a si mismo intentando controlarse, respiraba con dificultad porque siente que el lugar lo está asfixiando. Después de unos minutos sintió que alguien le hablaba, levanto la cabeza intentando localizar a la persona y vio a Kaname.

— Kuran - susurro - ayúdame - pidió.

Kaname observo a Ichiru se veía tan indefenso en esa posición era un imprudente pero no podía dejarlo sufrir se acerco a él y respiro muy hondo

— Ichiru, necesito que me escuches muy atentamente – dijo Kaname respirando muy hondo -

— Tienes que pensar en algo agradable no se piensa en el amor que sientes por tu familia, por mi hermano por Chris por favor - pidió Kaname mientras se acercaba a él y se hincaba en el piso atrás de Ichiru – listo

Ichiru escucho atentamente lo que Kaname le decía y después de unos segundos comenzó a pensar en Chris y su familia tal como le dijo el castaño, luego sintió como Kaname se sentaba detrás de él y le decía "listo" no entiende porque dijo eso pero solo asintió.

Kaname lo abrazo sujetando sus brazos con firmeza sin lastimarlo y empezó a recitar un encanto antiguo

— το σκοτάδι είναι βασιλιάς σας διατάζω να κοιμηθεί πάλι αποδεσμεύοντας την ψυχή σας, τώρα (to skotádi eínai vasiliás sas diatázo̱ na koimi̱theí páli apodesmév̱ontas ti̱n psychí̱ sas, tó̱ra) (ser de la obscuridad yo tu rey te ordeno que vuelvas a dormir deja libre su alma, ahora) – gruño Kaname y sintió el cuerpo de Ichiru que se empezaba a retorcer en sus brazos, el vampiro de Ichiru se negaba a dejarlo libre pero Kaname no sedería por Chris, por Zero y por el mismo Ichiru

Ichiru gruñía en desesperación e intentaba soltarse pero no podía Kaname ejercía más fuerza en su abrazo y creó un campo de energía cinética para que todo quedara encapsulado en ese pequeño espacio

— Ichiru concéntrate por Chris por Zero, necesito que me ayudes – solicito Kaname ya estaba agotado – por favor

Ichiru gruño por hechizo que Kaname estaba ejerciendo en el, dolía quería soltarse no lo soportaba pero debe intentar soportarlo pero Dios dolía mucho, cerró los ojos e intento respirar y concentrarse pero no podía.

Cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de la sangre pura pidiéndole que se concentrara quería gruñirle y gritarle que lo estaba intentando pero no podía es muy difícil concentrarse con dolor, por todos los santos.

Kaname entendía que Ichiru estaba en dolor pero necesitaba que pusiera de su parte si estuviera al cien por ciento de su capacidad esto sería fácil

— Ichiru – rogo Kaname – por favor sé que es doloroso pero inténtalo tú eres más fuerte que el vampiro dentro de ti

Kaname estaba empezando a desfallecer cuando sintió la intromisión de 6 presencias levanto al vista que se le estaba nublando y alcanzo a ver a su Zero, debía irse era peligroso y en su estado

— Zero – susurro – deben salir de aquí

Chris vio a Ichiru y a Kaname en dolor y sabia lo que Kaname hacia así que se acerco a Ichiru y tomo su mano ante la atónita mirada de Kaname

— Amor soy yo Chris, recuerda que somos uno – tomo su mano y al beso con amor –

Zero se acerco a Kaname y lo abrazo de igual manera

— Zero te amo – susurro Kaname –

Ichiru al sentir la mano de Chris con la suya se concentro en el, en su aura pacifica y en su bebé, si su bebé, debe luchar por su hijo, no debe dejarse vencer por la obscuridad de su vampiro interior, comenzó a luchar con toda su fuerza de voluntad y lentamente comenzó a sentir como su vampiro interior se fue quedando dormido y el bueno el se perdió en la inconsciencia dando un apretón a la mano de Chris

Orez entro en la habitación seguido de su hermana y sus padres y al escena era algo único llego junto a Chris y lo alejo de Ichiru y el indico a Arwen que lo alejara, se acerco a Zero quien se negaba a moverse del lado de Kaname pero Eleazar lo jalo y no lo dejo acercarse más

— Kaname-kun ya puedes soltar a Ichiru yo me encargare de él

Kaname solo vio a Orez y soltó a Ichiru y se desmayo en los brazos de Irina que estaba cerca de él.

19


	14. Chapter 14

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR 13**_

_**CONOCIENDONOS**_

CONOCIENDONOS

Ichiru despertaba con dolor de espalda y desorientado, no sabía en donde está trato de moverse pero algo lo tenía bien sujeto y no se lo permitía, comenzó a mirar para todos lados intentando reconocer el lugar pero no sabe dónde es, miro hacia su lado y vio a Chris abrazándolo, al menos había alguien que conocía sonrió levemente sintiéndose un poco más seguro.

— Oye Chris, me quiero mover, Chris - llamo tratando de despertarlo - Chris por favor – intento nuevamente.

— Mmm – decía un adormilado pelinegro – tengo mucho sueño – Chris no se quería despertar estaba muy a gusto, pero la voz era muy insistente así que abrió sus hermosas esmeraldas – Ichiru, despertaste ¿cómo te sientes? – dijo abrazándolo efusivamente.

— Me siento bien - respondió devolviendo el abrazo - me duele un poco la espalda pero se me pasara - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿dónde estamos Chris? - pregunto curioso separándose del abrazo del peli negro.

— en mi cuarto en la mansión Kuran en Tomoeda, te amo Ichiru, me preocupe llevas dos días durmiendo – expreso Chris muy afligido.

Ichiru se sorprendió al escuchar que llevaba dos días durmiendo pero al menos ahora ya se siente mejor.

— Chris solo estaba recuperándome - murmuro y luego comenzó a sentirse mareado y se paró de la cama y corrió al baño cerrando la puerta y comenzó a deshacerse de lo que tiene en el estomago entiéndase prácticamente nada.

Chris se alarmo por un instante pero recordó que a él pasaba lo mismo pero sería eso normal, quería preguntar pero sus padres no sabe aun que serán abuelos ni Kaname sabía tendría que hablar con Ichiru sobre eso pero primero…

— Ichiru – llamo Chris con un vaso con agua que tenía en la mano, pero como era de esperarse el peli plata no le abrió la puerta, una de dos o no quería o no podía así que hizo uso de su poder y se tele transporto dentro del baño - toma – le dio el vaso con agua y acaricio su espalda, le ayudo a levantarse y salir del baño

Ichiru sintió como Chris lo dirigió a la cama, a veces el poder de Chris puede llegar a perturbar su privacidad, había cerrado la puerta para sufrir solo pero de todas maneras ama que su amante haya ido a ver si está bien.

El peli plata apenas sintió la cama se acostó boca abajo tratando de que se le pasara el mareo que aun siente.

— Chris quiero estar solo - susurro en contra de su almohada

— Pero Ichiru – pensó Chris en seguir con su alegato pero decidió meterse a bañar e ir por unos deliciosos wafles con mucha miel para desayunar – claro Angelum – se acerco y el dio un beso en la cabeza y se metió a bañar.

Ya regadera dejo que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, se sentía con mucho sueño pero también tenía hambre por otro lado tenía mucho que pensar el e Ichiru casi no se conocían, no sabía nada de él, solo que es muy terco y necio, hace el amor increíblemente y su sangre es deliciosa pero aparte de eso nada.

Le daría su espacio y le preguntaría a Zero sobre su hermano que le dijera sus gustos y disgustos, esa es la mejor opción por ahora ¿no?

-.-

Ichiru cuando sintió que Chris se metió en el baño suspiro y se dio vuelta en la cama mirando fijamente el techo, al menos ya se le había pasado el mareo, ahora que ya se siente mejor que hace unos días debería pensar en muchas cosas, debe averiguar que siente por Chris, bueno aunque eso cree que si está seguro es amor, lo ama así que no debe averiguar nada sobre ese aspecto, lo que si debe averiguar es que sigue sintiendo por Shiki aparte de dolor y tristeza, y aunque el pelirrojo lo halla engañado y traicionado su confianza el amor que le tenía o le tiene no puede desaparecer así como así, aunque hayan dañado su orgullo con esa traición, y si tal vez lo tratara mal de eso está seguro pero eso será por su orgullo dañado, Dios debe pensar muchas cosas y otra de esas cosas es como se vengara del maldito rubio, pensando en ese tonto niño de cara bonita, ¿Por qué siempre sueña con él? Es algo extraño, algo que no es normal, aunque en su vida ya nada es normal, pero... negó levemente con la cabeza evitando esos tontos pensamientos.

El peli plata suspiro y se levanto de la cama era mejor ir a investigar, se miro a sí mismo y estaba con ropa así que salió de la habitación con sigilo para que Chris no se diera cuenta al fin de cuenta es un experto en escaparse; bajo las escaleras mirando para todos lados la mansión es gigante camino con sigilo a la primera puerta que vio y se metió allí viendo la cocina con algunos sirvientes, solo sonrió y salió de allí no tenía hambre, camino a otra puerta y encontró un baño y así estuvo por toda la mansión perdiéndose en el proceso.

Chris salió del baño solo con una toalla en la cintura como era su costumbre pero debe o no debe cambiar sus costumbres. Por otro lado ¿Ichiru se quedara a vivir con él o no?, no habían hablado de nada de eso y debían hacerlo pero ¿Cuándo?

¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? sabía que Ichiru no estaba en la habitación y eso lo decepciono quería estar con él, la razón no lo sabía, en fin observo al astro sol aun con la toalla en la cintura y se tomo al cabeza otra vez los mareos esto era lo único que le molestaba del embarazo

Dentro de un par de días tendría que regresar a Francia para ver lo de la transnacional así que debía hablar con Ichiru y con su familia, Zero y el habían quedado de acuerdo en no decir nada de sus respectivos embarazos hasta que todo se calmara un poco, su padre de seguro estaría decepcionado igual que Kaname el que era siempre tan recto y pensaba las cosas, sin embargo no se arrepiente además el puede trabajar como un humano por su hijo y por Ichiru también.

— Ichiru – suspiro Chris y tuvo que sentarse en el piso, Dios estos mareos sí que eran fuertes –

Por otro lado sabía que Ichiru seguía pensando en Shiki el no quería sentir Celos pero lo hacía, tenía muchos, muchos celos y eso hizo que rodaran lagrimas de coraje, ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de ese pelirrojo? ¿Por qué le es tan importante?

—¿Porque Ichiru?, ¿Por qué? - gruño mientras dejaba salir sus lagrimas de Celos para serenarse.

Ichiru miro en donde estaba, se había perdido esto era vergonzoso, camino lentamente tratando de recordar cómo había llegado allí, salió de la habitación en donde se encontraba y vio la escalera, hizo una sonrisa y se felicito mentalmente; subió por la escalera ahora tenía que averiguar cuál era la habitación de Chris quería regresar junto con él, camino y abrió la primera puerta que vio pero la cerro de inmediato al darse cuenta que allí habían dos amantes haciendo el amor, Dios al menos no sabe quiénes eran, siguió caminando sonrojado y llego al cuarto de su amante abrió la puerta y suspiro al ver algo conocido pero se alarmo al ver al pelinegro en el suelo llorando, frunció ligeramente el ceño y corrió donde su pareja y lo abrazo.

—¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupado.

— Ichiru – sollozo Chris aun sentado en el piso, el miedo lo ha invadido, tantas cosas que hacer, que resolver e Ichiru solo regreso a ser el de antes, se vestirá e ira con su hermano y buscaría a Takuma necesita apoyo moral.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeño? - pregunto preocupado y comenzó a acariciar el cabello negro de Chris.

— Es que… No te entiendo me da miedo no saber de ti, no conocerte, no saber qué piensas, ¿qué es lo que pasara ahora?, ¿qué voy a hacer?, es demasiado para mí solo, además tengo que viajar a Francia en unos días, hablar con Kaname, con mis padres con, con… - Chris simplemente se alejo un poco del toque de Ichiru para verlo a los ojos.

— Mm... la verdad nadie nunca me ha entendido, así que no debes esforzarte por ello - susurro serio - tampoco me gusta que sepan lo que estoy pensando aunque por lo general mis ojos y mi rostro me delatan, sin embargo prefiero que no sepas lo que pasa por mi cabeza, y de no conocerme, bueno tenemos tiempo para conocernos de eso estoy seguro, y no estás solo Chris, me tienes a mí, ¿sobre qué tienes que hablar con tu hermanito? ¿Que debes hablar con tus padres? y ¿con quién mas quieres hablar? y no me mientas - exigió- y lo más importante ¿porque tienes que viajar a Francia? - pregunto frunció el ceño, realmente no quiere que vaya.

— esa no es una respuesta Ichiru yo quiere entenderte y saber qué piensas es importante para mí, no me gusta tu sarcasmo y tengo que decirle a Kaname que será tío no quiero que se entere cuando se note mi estado igual que a mis padres es lo correcto

— Mm... Eso no me gusta de ti, eres demasiado correcto Chris, odio aquello de cualquier persona, dime ¿por qué debes hacer así de correcto? si no te has dado cuenta te metiste conmigo - susurro serio.

Chris solo veía a Ichiru con cara de no me creo las idioteces que estás diciendo, se alejo más y se sostuvo de la pared para levantarse, estando de pie le dio otro mareo pero no le importo mejor se iba, discutir con Ichiru era tiempo perdido y no quería enojarse más, ya tenía un dolor en el estomago y eso no debía ser normal. Con la mayor dignidad se acerco al closet y se puso a buscar su ropa con la mano en el estomago y una clara mueca de dolor.

— Claro ahora me ignoras ¿no? primero querías saber que mierda pensaba y ahora que te lo digo te enfadas, ¿quién te entiende Christofer?, si te dije eso es porque lo pensé, no me gustan las personas demasiado correcta porque muy dentro de si no lo son - susurro serio dándole la espalda al vampiro sangre pura de ojos verdes.

— Arggg – trato Chris de ahogar su grito de dolor, las palabras de Ichiru eran crueles – se cómo eres pero debemos decirle a nuestros padres lo de … ayyyyy – se volvió a quejar Chris estaba muy tenso eso debía ser – y no soy siempre correcto aunque trato de serlo, gracias por ser honesto aunque duela y yo te acepte tal y como eres – Chris tuvo que hincarse para aminorar el dolor necesitaba ayuda, tal vez Zero podría ayudarlo busco el celular con la vista y lo atrajo con su poder a sus manos y marco – Zero… Tengo mucho dolor, no le digas nada, si en mi habitación – colgó la llamada.

Ichiru se dio vuelta cuando escucho los gemidos de dolor de Chris y luego lo vio llamando a su hermano ¿a Zero? bueno eso ahora no importa se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo donde Chris y lo tomo en brazos acostándolo en la cama, estaba preocupado, tanto por la vida de Chris como por del bebe.

— Chris - dijo preocupado y con el ceño fruncido - dime ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Necesitas sangre? puedes beber toda la que quieras- murmuro y acerco su cuello a la boca del pequeño vampiro elfo.

Chris simplemente se encogía de dolor, no le apetecía beber sangre no ahora, solo quería que Ichiru entendiera ¿Por qué no podía madurar y cambiar? tal vez un poco, estaba en eso cuando la puerta se abría y entro un Zero a medio vestir y preocupado

— Chris ¿qué te pasa? - pregunto el peli plata mayor - ¿Ichiru qué hiciste ahora? - pregunto serio acercándose a Chris.

— Nada, solo estábamos discutiendo, mejor vístete bien - murmuro viendo Zero de reojo y sospechosamente

— Perdón por molestarte Zero no sabía a quien más llamar – dijo apenado Chris – pero tengo mucho dolor en el estomago – gimió – y no recuerdo que fue lo que dijo abuelita que había que hacer.

— solo debes relajarte Chris, nada mas solo relajarte, tranquilo - susurro con calma - Ichiru vete a otro lado, creo que es lo mejor tu aura aun esta algo enfadada, espérame afuera nosotros tenemos que hablar - dijo serio mirando a Ichiru - Chris solo relájate ¿sí?

— mm... pero... – intento protestar.

— Ahora - ordeno.

— Si Zero – acepto bufando por lo bajo yéndose del la habitacion.

— Zero - llamo chiras – no lo trates así, es mi culpa por no saber controlarme todavía, necesitare a nuestra abuelita de planta o un medico - sonrió Chris, la paz que emanaba Zero lo tranquilizaba.

— Claro tendremos que llamar a nuestra abuelita o algún médico de confianza, podría ser Kain, yo confió en él y la verdad es un gran medico - comento - pero por ahora solo debes estar relajado ¿sí? - pidió con una sonrisa - y no te culpes de nada - sonrió.

— Gracias Zero ahora sé porque mi hermano te ama – ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de algo – Zero lamento a verlos interrumpido – dijo Chris sonrojado – yo… creo que será buena idea llamar a tu medico a Kain – que pena – exclamo medio sonrojado.

Fuera de la habitación de Chris, Ichiru caminaba de un lado para otro como león enjaulado

— Kiryuu – dijo Kaname que venía a ver a su hermano – veo que ya despertaste, ¿qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto cortante Kaname Kuran, algo había en Ichiru que le repelía y no podía ser amable con él, solo Cortez.

— Nada - respondió secamente - al menos nada que te importe - susurro ignorando a Kaname.

— Me importa porque mi hermano le llamo a Zero y Zero salió preocupado y son dos personas importantes para mí – gruño Kaname – así que te repito la pregunta ¿qué paso? – expreso mas frio y filoso que antes.

— mm... - Ichiru rodo los ojos - te dije que no paso na... espera ¿porque estabas con Zero? y lo otro ¿por qué mi hermano es importante para ti? quiero saber otra cosas ¿en donde estaban recién? - pregunto seriamente.

— Kiryuu – dijo Kaname controlándose – hay cuñadito – dijo el castaño burlándose de la cara de Ichiru - Zero es importante para mí porque es la persona que amo y él me corresponde contento, es mi esposo – dijo sin más.

— Disculpa - dijo sin creérselo - Zero no podría estar contigo, ¿esposos? - pregunto serio apoyándose en la pared.

— Ichiru – exclamo Kaname – cálmate toma un poco de aire, pensé que ya lo sabías y solo estabas queriendo hacerme enojar - decía mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

— Suéltame - pidió completamente serio - con Chris discutimos solo eso paso - dijo fríamente - ve a verlo si quieres total es tu hermano - murmuro caminando lejos de Kaname

— no, no puedes ni caminar correctamente – se acerco a él y lo tomo en brazos – no veo porque te enojas, yo amo a tu hermano ahora somos familia por mucho que eso te pese y antes de que empieces a pensar cosas raras no me meteré en la relación de mi hermano contigo por muy sorprendido que este, pero es mi hermano y me preocupa que no se recupere aun de lo sucedido hace una semana – dijo sentando a Ichiru en un sillón que había en el pasillo - creo que será mejor tolerarnos, llevarnos bien, mi hermano te adora, solo te pido como un favor no lo lastimes el es un alma pura tanto como mi Zero.

— Déjame solo por favor quiero pensar - murmuro - yo intentare no dañar a Chris lo prometo pero... yo... yo debo resolver otros problemas con mi a... con mi ex amante - susurro con una mirada melancólica - cuida a zeki por favor.

— De acuerdo, pero creo que primero debes recuperarte – dijo serio Kaname – ahora creo que deberías ir con Chris, por favor – dijo Kaname levantándose del sillón pero antes de irse – y no tienes que pedir que cuide de Zero lo hare con mi vida – finalizo y entro en la habitación y vio a Zero y a Chris riéndose.

— Bubu - se escucho una voz entrando a la habitación – ¿qué te paso tuviste una recaída? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?, eres malo con tu hermano mayor – fingió ofenderse Kaname y se sentó a un lado de Zero.

— Kaname - susurro Zero apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Kaname - no regañes a Chris - susurro - solo se sintió mal por la discusión con Ichi – le explico calmadamente.

— Si me lo encontré afuera de la habitación, ¿Por qué no me llamaste bubu? – pregunto Kaname.

— Es que… – dijo nervioso – el primer número que vi en el celular fue el de Zero, si por eso lo llame – explico jugando con sus dedos.

— Deja de interrogarlo Kaname - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿o estas celoso? - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ichiru entro a la habitación de un momento a otro y vio a Zero muy acaramelado con Kaname, solo suspiro y se acerco a Chris.

—¿te sientes mejor Chris? - pregunto serio.

_Si gracias Angelum Meum, ahora voy a ir por unos wafles porque tengo mucha hambre – dijo viendo a Ichiru con amor y tomando su mano – vamos

— Porque no pido que les traigan el desayuno – ofreció Kaname y tomo la mano de Zero – vamos Zero tu también debes desayunar algo – y salieron de la recamara de Chris

Ichiru vio como Kaname tomo la mano de Zero y sonrió a medias, le gusta que su hermano sea feliz pero tiene celos, tonto celos de hermanos, al fin su gemelo tiene derecho a ser feliz, solo espera que el castaño no haga nada que dañe o perjudique mas la salud de su gemelo.

—¿tú lo sabías? - pregunto cuando Kaname y Zero salieron de la habitación.

— Si – dijo un poco cohibido – el día del autódromo Kaname me lo confío y después paso lo del cazador y luego bueno tu sabes en mi cuarto y después no te volví a ver, me dijo Orez –sama que habías salido de la ciudad por unos días y nos vimos hasta tu fiesta de cumpleaños y luego en fin, no te pedí tu numero de celular, lo siento – dijo apenado Chris y le llego un mensaje.

— no te preocupes Chris, no tenias porque decírmelo - dijo con una leve sonrisa - más bien es Zero quien me lo debería haber dicho, pero creo que está bien que no me lo haya dicho al fin de cuenta yo nunca le dije mi relación con... tu sabes, perdón no quería nombrarlo, no te culpes de nada ¿sí? - pidió - ¿quién te mando un mensaje? - pregunto algo celoso.

Chris frunció el ceño ya sabía que hablaba de Shiki pero no se enojaría más, ellos estuvieron junto y debe aceptarlo ahora esperaba que Ichiru se quedara con él, debía ser tan maduro como Kaname y Zero si, tomo el celular y leyó el mensaje y rodo los ojos.

— Es de Takuma el mensaje – dijo sin más – Rosalie me ha estado buscando y necesito ir a firmar unos papeles para el viaje a Francia, esta reprogramado para dentro de dos días, hay esa mujer no puede entender una indirecta a veces me gustaría ser como tu Ichi, decirle que me deje en paz qua ya tengo a alguien en mi vida, en fin - suspiro Chris e intento levantarse para terminar de arreglarse.

—¿Takuma? - susurro peligrosamente - maldito bastardo, lo de Rosalie si quieres yo le hago entender que tu ya tienes dueño - murmuro ausente mientras su mente comienza a imaginar cómo matar a alguien en especial, la misma persona que aparece en sus sueños casi todos los días.

— Ichiru cálmate por favor – dijo Chris algo asustado por la repentina actitud de Ichiru y su aura hostil se incremento – digo lo de Rosalie no es para tanto yo le dejare bien claro que estamos juntos no que tengo dueño, no soy una mascota así que por favor

— Eres mío Chris si tienes dueño - dijo serio - y no estoy así por lo de Rosalie - murmuro- de ella me encargo cuando quiera

— entonces qué te pasa no te entiendo, habla conmigo – Chris empezó a entender como era Ichiru y esto iba a ser siempre que conversaran por Kami-sama deberá aprende a tener paciencia ahora que le pasaba – por favor

— no me pasa nada Chris - dijo con una sonrisa - solo me encargare de matar a alguien - expreso acostándose en la cama al lado de Chris abrazándolo y besando su cuello.

— Matar – pregunto algo preocupado – ¿a quién piensas matar Ichiru?, no hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas – mientras gemía de placer y exponía mas su cuello, quiere una mordida se había vuelto adicto a eso.

— No creo que me vaya a arrepentir de matar a ese maldito bastardo - murmuro con una sonrisa y comenzó a subirse encima de Chris - perdón, pero creo que te dejare sin uno de tus sirvientes - susurro y comenzó a besar el pecho del peli negro.

— Ichiru – gimió Chris – pero… ¿Que te hizo Aido? – volvió a gemir Dios su peli plata era un experto en la cama hacia que se olvidara de todo

Ichiru paró en seco y miro seriamente a Chris.

—¿quién es Aido? - pregunto con sigilo vigilando cada cambio del rostro de Chris.

— No te detengas Ichiru – gimió Chris – Aido es mi mejor amigo crecimos juntos desde bebés – decía el pelinegro y movió sus caderas para rozar la hombría de Ichiru – es mi hermano – termino y beso a Ichiru desesperadamente

— mhn - Ichiru reprimió un gemido cuando sintió el rose de Chris con su hombría - mm... está bien, pero de todas maneras no lo quiero matar a él, no lo conozco y debo conocerlo primero - dijo en un ronroneo y comenzó a besar nuevamente el pecho de Chris mientras quitaba la toalla de las caderas de Chris - al que quiero matar es a Takuma ichijou- expreso con algo de rencor; y beso los labios del peli negro mientras sus manos se encargaban de recorrer y acariciar cada centímetro de la piel de ese hermoso elfo.

—¿Por qué? – fue todo lo que pregunto Chris tenía una leve idea y era por culpa de ese tal Shiki - Dios Ichiru muérdeme, hazme el amor por favor – suplico.

Ichiru sonrió con suficiencia y se bajo de encima de Chris sentándose en la cama, mirando a su elfo con una sonrisa al escuchar el gruñido de reproche, si quiere que le haga el amor primero lo debe convencer.

— Tú sabes porque lo quiero matar - murmuro y se rasguño la mano para después acercársela a la boca y lamer la sangre sensualmente viendo atentamente a Chris.

Chris gruño en reproche así que Ichiru quería jugar, está bien pero se atendrá a las consecuencias y si sabía porque quería matar a Takuma, otra vez Shiki aparecía entre ellos; vio al peli plata hacerse un corte y lamer su sangre.

El pelinegro se estiro cual gato sensualmente y casualmente su mano acaba en la hombría de Ichiru se giro y quito su mano, coloco su cara, se restregó contra la hombría del sangre pura que al contacto se endureció, luego lo beso encima de la tela, sus besos subieron por todo el abdomen de Ichiru encima de la tela hasta llegar a su cuello en el proceso hizo crecer sus colmillos y sin decir nada ni prepararlo los enterró y gimió cuando una sola gota de la sangre de su Ichiru entro en contacto con su boca y se alejo y se sentó frente a él.

— Si se porque quieres matarlo, por venganza, o por odio pero eso está bien – dijo Chris y acaricio el muslo de Ichiru

Ichiru gimió ante todo lo que le hizo Chris Dios eso era sensual, y la mordida si le dolió pero le gusto y quedo con ganas de mas si quiere más lo desea; se acerco lentamente a Chris y lo volvió acostar en la cama besando su cuello rosando sus colmillos pero no lo mordió quería verlo suplicar para eso, sin embargo sus manos se dirigieron a la hombría del menor y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente demasiado lento.

— Es bueno que no vas a discutir sobre aquel tema - ronroneo contra el cuello del peli negro - sácame la ropa

— No lo sé Ichiru – ronroneo Chris – me gusta verte vestido – le ronroneo ahogando un gemido y acerco su mano a la hombría de Ichiru y lo acaricio sobre la tela – y no dis… discutiré, harás lo que creas conveniente igual que yo – se acerco a su boca y logro que los colmillos del peli plata le cortaran el labio y bebiera su sangre sabía que con eso su angelmun perdería la poca cordura que pudiera tener.

— ¿en verdad prefieres verme vestido?- pregunto ahogado por el placer, sintiendo como el maldito pantalón le aprieta su erguido miembro pero tenía una idea de conseguir lo que quiere, se separo levemente de Chris y bajo hasta la hombría del menor la tomo entre sus manos y beso la punta de aquel miembro y luego lo tomo con la boca, empezando con el tradicional sube y baja rozando sus colmillos por aquel erecto pene.

— Ichiru Dios ¿qué haces? – Dijo Chris sonrojado y trato de alejarlo de su hombría – no hagas eso, que pena - dijo sin querer y gimió

Ichiru dejo de lamer el miembro de Chris y lo miro a los ojos.

—¿no te gusta? - pregunto aparentando tristeza.

— Es que yo, es que me da pena… yo, a mi… nunca bueno este… – giro su rostro sonrojado a más no poder, estaba nervioso.

— Nunca te lo han hecho así - termino lo que Chris intento decirle - no te avergüences está bien que nadie te haya tocado antes que yo - dijo con una sonrisa- déjame ser tu primera vez - pidió besando nuevamente el miembro del pelinegro, y comenzó a pasar la lengua con lentitud torturándolo lentamente.

— Ichiru tú has sido el primero y el único, Kami-sama ¡haaaaaa! – grito Chris y se mordió el labio haciéndolo sangrar y si contenerse dejo a su vampiro libre y rasgo la ropa de Ichiru sin ninguna contemplación y parte de la piel, ya no se controlaría más y movió sus caderas para que el mayor siguiera con es deliciosa tortura – soy tu esclavo querías oírme rogar, hazlo tómame ahora ya no soporto Ichiru por favor – y enterró sus uñas en la espalda del sangre pura.

Ichiru siguió con su labor, ahora que había conseguido lo que quería, iba hacer lo que Chris le pidiera, se rasguño un dedo y con su sangre como lubricante metió un dedo en el interior de este comenzando a prepararlo lentamente mientras seguía con el torturante sube y baja con su boca.

Chris estaba a punto de explotar y no esperaría a que Ichiru se siguiera burlando de él en un rápido movimiento lo giro empujarlo a la cama le rasgo el pantalón y sin más se auto penetro Dios que bien se sentía le había dolido demasiado al no estar preparado pero era mejor que seguir con la tortura de Ichiru, subió y bajo con desesperación, beso al peli plata con salvajismo y posesivamente mientras le rasguñaba el estomago, se alejo de su boca y expuso su cuello pero lo alejo y enterró sus colmillos con un poco de brutalidad en el cuello de su esposo y amante sin beber su sangre, era suyo y estaba molesto pero demostraría sus celos de otra manera, siguió subiendo y bajando agarro las manos de Ichiru y las puso sobre su cabeza.

Ichiru quedo sorprendido ante las acciones de Chris, no entendía su comportamiento del todo pero le gustaba ese salvajismo, lo está disfrutando, y mucho.

Cuando sintió los colmillos de Chris en su cuello le gusto pero que Chris no esté bebiendo de el de cierta manera lo asusto, no sabe el porqué pero le causo cierto temor.

—¿Chris? - llamo inquieto, mientras disfrutaba como este se movía sobre él.

— ¡GRRRR! – Gruño Chris pero tomo un poco de cordura – mande – gimió y detuvo su sube y baja aunque con algo de resistencia realmente lo disfrutaba.

— Te amo - dijo con sinceridad y volteo las posiciones quedando el sobre Chris, y comenzó a moverse con rapidez golpeando aquel lugar especial dentro del menor oyéndolo gemir debajo de él, ama los gemidos de ese pequeño elfo.

Chris quedo impactado por unos segundos Ichiru, su Ichiru le había dicho que lo ama, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que el peli plata invirtió posiciones y golpeo incesantemente su lugar especial, gimió sin poder controlarse y su cuerpo se tenso estaba por terminar.

— Ichiru te amo tanto - gimió - ya no aguanto termínenos juntos aaaaaahhh, muérdeme por Kami – gimió una vez más

Ichiru le sonrió con ternura y llevo su boca al cuello de Chris lamiendo el área preparándolo intensamente.

— hazlo tu también por favor - dijo en un ronroneo sensual y mordió el cuello de Chris succionando la deliciosa sangre, esperando su mordida, siguió golpeando repetitiva veces aquel lugar.

Chris se acerco al cuello de Ichiru y lo mordió pero no bebió de él y en cuestión de segundos termino entre sus cuerpo, empezó a perder la consciencia, Ichiru bebía muy rápido pero no le importaba y el no tenia sed de sangre, arqueo su cuerpo.

Ichiru sintió como las paredes internas de Chris apretaron su miembro y con ello termino en el interior del peli negro mientras seguía bebiendo de la deliciosa sangre de Chris, después de saciar su sed de sangre saco sus colmillos y lamio las heridas gemelas besando el cuello del Chris.

—¿estás bien? - pregunto Ichiru separándose mirando fijamente el rostro del peli negro.

— Si Angelum Meum estuviste fantástico como siempre, te amo – dijo y lo beso cerrando sus ojos estaba mareado Ichiru era insaciable.

— ¿seguro? - pregunto - ¿tu estas bien? - inquirió saber - yo se que siempre estoy bien en la cama - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Que gracioso – dijo Chris mientras sus ojos se cerraban, estaba agotado y sentía frio nuevamente – si estoy bien – susurro y se acerco a Ichiru buscando calor.

— Chris pequeño, dime ¿Por qué no bebes mi sangre? ¿No te es apetitosa? - pregunto algo triste y abrazo el cuerpo del peli negro dándole calor.

— Es deliciosa Ichiru pero no tengo derecho a beberla, no después de pensar en hacerte daño, ese es mi castigo por esos pensamientos impuros que te lastimarían y te juro que no te lastimare nunca – y lo beso castamente.

— ¿me querías hacer daño? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño - ¿qué pensamientos has tenido? - pregunto con calma.

— Yo – dijo Chris forzándose a mantenerse despierto – pensé en asesinar a Shiki Senri para que no se interpusiera entre nosotros pero… eso te lastimaría, además confió en ti, la venganza no es buena, no importa que quieras matar a Takuma yo no matare a Shiki – dijo tomando aire – tu sangre es un regalo que no debo tomar, no con esos pensamientos crueles hacia un ser vivo.

— mm - Ichiru se estremeció de miedo al saber que Shiki podía haber muerto, no, no quiere que le pase nada a Shiki - tonto, si es por eso yo tampoco podría beber tu sangre, yo matare a tu sirviente y aun así bebí tu sangre, bebe Chris por favor, supongo que es normal que le tengas celos a Shiki el es mi... digo el fue mi amante, Chris bebe hazlo por nuestro hijo por favor - suplico.

— Ichiru ¿en verdad me amas? – pregunto mirándolo un poco afligido.

— Si - dijo serio - te amo Chris, solo debo averiguar que siento por Shiki – susurro, decidió ser honesto ya no quiere mentirle a nadie más, _y también tengo que pensar que siento por el tonto rubio de cara bonita_.

— Entonces no mates a Takuma el siempre cuida de mi y ha salido herido de gravedad por protegerme y mi hermano estará devastado si algo le pasa – gimió Chris – oí una conversación en donde mi hermano decía que si no fuera por Takuma el estaría muerto.

— lo siento Chris, yo le advertí a Takuma que no se metiera con lo que era mío y el no me hizo caso, así que asuma las consecuencias, perdón - dijo serio el no iba a cambiar su decisión, aunque realmente ¿Por qué lo quiere matar?, por lo que paso con Shiki o por sus sueños.

— Acepto tu decisión Ichiru – dijo tristemente Chris y cerro sus ojos , no entendía porque ama tanto a Shiki, que es capaz de convertirse en un asesino y dejo salir un par de lagrimas

— ¿tanto te importa? - pregunto serio y celoso - dime ¿que tiene ese maldito usurpador que todos los quieren? - exigió parándose de la cama.

— No me importa de esa manera, es mi hermano mayor, solo eso y porque todos lo quieren, porque a pesar de su vida tan dolorosa siempre tiene una sonrisa para todo y para todos y el no tuvo la culpa de enamorarse de Shiki, así como Shiki tampoco tuvo la culpa de aceptarlo, pero antes que nada estas tu y te apoyo en lo que decidas hacer, recuerda que te amo por sobre todas las cosas – Chris se levantó de la cama y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Ichiru miro algo dolido a Chris y luego cuando lo vio desmayarse lo tomo en brazos y lo recostó en la cama, mirándolo con dulzura.

— Chris - suspiro y luego se mordió la muñeca bebiendo unos sorbos y se los dio al menor boca a boca, así estuvo haciéndolo durante unos minutos hasta que sintió que era suficiente, lo tapo con unas cobijas y él se fue a bañar.

-.-

Kaname y Zero llegaron a la cocina, Zero se dedico a hacer de desayunar tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

Su tía Arwen Kuran le había complacido con que no hubiera ningún sirviente así que él se había dedicado a preparar los alimentos desde su llegada. Por otro lado estaba preocupado su tía le había dicho a él y a Chris que regresarían en una semana para hablar muy seriamente y Orez su padre lo había visto muy seriamente y le había dado un ultimátum silencioso además había visto preocupación en sus ojos.

Por otro lado estaba lo de Chris estar tan débil no sabía si era normal e Ichiru era la persona más como decirlo directa y en este caso no sería bueno que lo fuera.

Estaba preocupado por todo por Kami-sama ahora que harían él y Chris principalmente. El se había sentido muy cansado más de lo normal desde que regresaron de Gaia, lo bueno es que Kaname había regresado en si antes que Ichiru.

Sentía opresión en el estomago necesitaba consultar a Kain esperaba que viniera lo antes posible además tenía mucho trabajo.

— Zero petite ¿estás bien? – pregunto Kaname que observaba embelesado los movimientos de Zero en la cocina.

— Mm... Si Kaname solo me siento un poco cansado - murmuro con una sonrisa - ¿quieres comer algo en especial? - pregunto con ternura.

— Lo que se te antoje, menos cosas dulces por favor – casi suplico – pero si estas cansado yo cocino, no entiendo porque no hay servidumbre – dijo pensativo – pero te pasa algo más, lo sé, ¿qué es?

— nada, no me pasa nada - dijo con una sonrisa - y me gusta cocinar no te preocupes por la servidumbre - expreso tranquilo - oye Kaname ¿aceptas a Ichiru para qué este con tu hermano? - pregunto algo más serio.

Kaname lo veía con cara de en serio quieres saber. Kaname tomo un poco de aire y…

— Zero aquí no importa si acepto a Ichiru o no, Chris lo escogió y yo aceptare su relación y no me meteré al no ser que sea realmente necesario – dijo al fin – pero al que no le pareció que fueras mi esposo fue a Ichiru – termino Kaname –

—¿Qué dijiste Kaname? - pregunto dándose vuelta enfrentando al castaño.

— Que no le pareció a Ichiru Qué estuviéramos juntos, yo no sabía que no le habías comentado y salió la plática cuando iba a ver a Chris hace unos momentos – Kaname vio el enojo en los ojos de Zero.

— pero porque se lo dijiste Kaname, no tenias derecho a hacerlo, ahora como lo mirare a los ojos, maldición – gruño.

Kaname veía a Zero con algo de… ¿cómo llamarlo? dolor en sus bellos ojos pero sus facciones no demostraban nada como siempre. Tomo aire e inhalo la esencia de Zero estaba enojado eso era definitivo

— Zero – lo llamo- no lo hice a propósito te lo puedo asegurar, yo supuse que se lo habías comentado, llevamos juntos poco más de un mes y no pensé que sintieras vergüenza de que estuviéramos juntos y que tu hermano se enterara, para mí es un orgullo – dijo calmadamente pero sus ojos demostraba sufrimiento, dijo y se dio media vuelta no quería que Zero se estresara no era bueno así que lo dejaría relajarse un poco.

— Kaname no lo tomes en ese aspecto, no me avergüenzo de estar contigo, pero, pero quería ser yo quien se lo dijera a Ichiru aparte mi hermano tiene su carácter, solo algunos sabemos cómo controlarlo, no te vayas - pidió y tomo el brazo de Kaname - perdón por reaccionar así.

El castaño estaba dolido, Zero dio a entender claramente que se apenaba de estar con él a lo mejor Asato había tenido razón.

Kaname sintió a Zero que lo tomaba del brazo y escucho su explicación pero no lo convencía del todo. Dios que haría no quería que su peli plata se pusiera mal pero le dolió lo que dijo, bueno tal vez así era él de directo al fin de cuentas no se conocían más que en algunos aspectos y obviamente en la cama.

Kaname, perdóname creo que fui demasiado directo pero, en verdad yo quería decírselo - susurro - Ichi es especial y cuesta tratarlo – comento.

— Está bien Zero no te preocupes, voy a darme un baño necesito hacer unas llamadas – se giro y lo beso en la frente – nuestros padres vendrán mañana – quería salir de la cocina.

— Kaname estas enfadado - susurro - no quiero que te vayas - expreso serio y abrazo a Kaname con fuerza - te necesito - dijo bajito y sonrojado - perdóname por reaccionar así, si quieres voy y le cuento a todos que estamos juntos, no me importa que todos sepan, te amo - dijo seguro besando el cuello del sangre pura.

— Zero – dijo en un leve gemido, Zero lo estaba tratando de chantajear era de lo peor, sin embargo, el era un tonto porque le gustaba – las disculpas debo pedirlas yo es obvio que no debo suponer cosas, así que discúlpame por favor – regreso el abrazo – yo también te amo y lo sabes pero tus palabras me dolieron, ahora tienes que desayunar algo anda vamos y prometo consultarte antes.

— No debes disculparte, yo fui el tonto que no supo decir las cosas - murmuro mientras seguía besando el cuello de Kaname y comenzó a lamer el cuello del castaño más bien preparándolo - ¿me dejarías? - pregunto inquieto - y perdón.

— No lo sé, creo que no te lo mereces – dijo en tono juguetón y lo cargo hasta la mesa de la cocina, Zero lo estaba provocando sabe que su cuello es demasiado sensible pero este petite era único no podría enfadarse mucho tiempo con él, gruño de placer y pego su cuerpo al de Zero que ya estaba acostado sobre la mesa y sujeto sus manos – has sido malo conmigo – y se froto mas contra él y lo beso apasionadamente – creo que mejor me voy.

— hnm - gimió bajito- tienes razón fui un niño malo - dijo sensualmente - así que merezco un castigo, Kaname - sama castígame - ronroneo cerca del oído del castaño mientras mecía sus caderas con las del sangre pura.

— Creo que tienes razón así que… - intento alejarse de Zero pero…

— no - gruño - castígame de otra manera - susurro - una manera más sensual - dijo ronroneando mientras se abrazaba a Kaname y rozaba sus colmillos con la piel del cuello del castaño - hazme tuyo por favor Kaname sama - susurro sensualmente.

Kaname lo observaba con malicia y se alejo para que no pudiera tocarle el cuello o lo penetraría así sin más, con sus poderes le desabrocho la camisa que traía y vio un frasco de mermelada de fresa lo hizo llegar hasta él y lo vacio en el pecho de Zero lo sintió estremecerse cuando el liquido le cayó encima y se agacho a saborear la mermelada, alejo un poco su cintura para poder deshacerse del pantalón.

En ningún momento uso sus manos el frasco volvió a elevarse y dejo caer más sustancia dulce pero sobre le miembro ya despierto de Zero y Kaname no dudo ni un momento en saborearlo desde la base hasta la punta era delicioso.

— ¡KAANAMEEE! - gimió fuerte - ¡Dios sii! - y puso su mano en la cabellera del castaño enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de Kaname tratando de marcar el ritmo.

Kaname se soltó del agarre de Zero para sujetar sus manos y baja la cara interna del muslo donde lo mordió sensualmente y siguió besando hasta llegar a la parte baja de la anatomía de Zero, se entretuvo besando cada uno de sus sacos, era tan delicioso oír su gemidos de desesperación, solo esperaba que le pidiera que lo penetrara porque si no tendría que meterse al refrigerador por Kami el aroma que Zero desprendía era tan excitante

Kaname por favor - pidió Zero retorciéndose en la mesa necesita a su castaño dentro ahora, hizo crecer sus vides e inmovilizo a Kaname y lo alejo un poco de él, y acostó a él sangre pura en la mesa aun manteniéndolo cautivo le saco la ropa lentamente y luego le sonrió con un poquito de malicia - ¿te gusta torturarme? – pregunto.

— A mi – dijo con la mayor calma posible – sería incapaz de hacerle algo como eso al padre mi hijo, ¿cómo crees? – aprovecho que Zero se distrajo y se libero de las vides y en un rápido movimiento se levanto de la mesa, se puso atrás de Zero y lo acostó boca abajo y empezó a degustar su cuello y espalda y rozar su miembro ya duro en la entrada de Zero – te gusta Zero te amo petite.

— ¡Kaname! - gimió a todo pulmón - hazme tuyo ahora por favor - rogo - te necesito ahora - dijo moviéndose para sentir más el duro miembro del sangre pura - o te hare mi prisionero.

— Lamento contra decirte, ya soy tu prisionero – gruño Kaname mientras hablaba preparaba a Zero no lo lastimaría innecesariamente – eres mi dueño Zero – susurro y puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su peli plata.

Zero gruño en gusto y se echo hacia atrás auto penetrándose y gruñendo en placer en el momento que hizo el acto, Dios le dolió pero ese dolor trajo mucho placer ahora quiere más, mucho más.

— Kaname por favor – rogo.

— Tus deseos son mi ordenes mi señor – gruño Kaname agarrando a Zero por la cadera y empezó un movimientos de entrar y salir, no quería ser muy salvaje no sabía si podría dañar a Zero en el proceso y al bebe así que se concentro en tocar la próstata de Zero y hacer gemir y gozar igual que el – Zero terminemos juntos

— Más rápido por favor Kaname - gruño mientras se arqueaba ante Kaname - Mas rápiiiihhdoooo - ordeno en un gemido - Dios - Zero está llegando al final, Kaname siempre es tan sensual y hace el amor maravillosamente y eso le encanta y en especial cuando piensa que ese hermoso castaño es solo suyo - Kaname, Kaname - gimió perdido en un mar de placer.

Kaname obedeció sin ningún reproche, Zero era tan endemoniadamente sensual que lograba hacerlo perder la cordura dio unas estocadas mas, sintió a su petite tensarse y apretar su miembro y termino con un fuerte gruñido y enterró los colmillos en el cuello de su hermoso sangre pura y comenzó a beber. Soltó las cadera de Zero y le entrego su muñeca y Zero empezó a beber desesperadamente pero no le importo Dios esto era tan erótico, hacer el amor en una cocina es maravillosamente sensual.

Sentía a Zero beber de su muñeca desesperadamente lo dejo por unos segundo. Luego sintió como Zero lo soltó y tomándolo por sorpresa enterró sus colmillo en el cuello, el castaño grito de placer Dios pero empezó a sentirse débil Zero estaba insaciable, lo abrazo y se tele transporto a la recamara antes de perderse en la inconsciencia.

-.-

Al día siguiente a eso de las seis pm la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo las familias Kuran y kiryuu estaban reunidas en el salón principal de la mansión.

Arwen estaba sentada en el sofá del centro con Haruka a sus espaldas quien tenía el rostro serio como todo sangre pura y rey de los vampiros.

Orez y Shizuka se encontraban a la derecha sentados en un love site totalmente callados mientras en la recamara de Kaname Kain hablaba con los cuatro irresponsables que tenía como familiares ahora.

Kain los veía a los cuatro y no podía creer que lo que estaba pasando su hermano un doncel por Kami-sama que pasaría ahora con su salud.

Y eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que tuvo que ponerse en medio de Ichiru y Kuran Kaname para que no se mataran nada mas de acordarse sintió miedo, en medio de dos sangre pura uf eso era ser kamikaze

FLASH BACK

Zero ahora está mirando a su hermanito mayor fijamente a los ojos sabe que debe explicarle porque lo mando a llamar tan urgente pero tiene un poco de miedo de explicarle todo.

— Kain - llamo en un suspiro de resignación - mm... gracias por venir - dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

— no tienes nada que agradecer Zero, ¿como estas?, lamento no haber venido antes pero hubo una urgencia en el hotel, ¿qué pasa porque te urgía verme? – dijo con calma y dándole un abrazo afectuoso – Kuran-sama – saludo a Chris.

— Akatsuki–sempai – respondió Chris estaba demasiado tenso y el malestar le estaba regresando.

— ¿qué emergencia había? - pregunto retrasando la explicación.

— No me cambies el tema de cuando acá te interesan las emergencia medicas Zero – pregunto Kain, su hermano estaba raro – Kuran-sama se encuentra bien está muy pálido.

— Si – gimió Chris y sintió a Zero acercársele – gracias

— Solo era curiosidad - dijo en un mohín - mm... bueno porque no te sientas estoy seguro que necesitaras estar sentado cuando te cuente esto - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras abrazaba a Chris.

Kain los observo a ambos niños con curiosidad y se sentó, ¿desde cuándo Zero era tan afectuoso en público? y ambos estaban raros.

— bien Zero te escucho – dijo Kain con seriedad –

Chris se doblo del dolor que tenia era mucha la tensión y no se había alimentado bien, la sangre le daba asco aunque fuera de Ichiru que era deliciosa.

— Me duele mucho Zero – gimió y se recargo en el peli plata, tenia temperatura.

— Chris - dijo alarmado - bien Kain esto será rápido, Chris y yo somos doncel y estamos en estado - dijo atropelladamente - ahora por favor revísalo ¿sí? no se qué le pasa a estado así durante mucho tiempo estoy preocupado - rogo

— ¿Que estás diciendo Zero? – pregunto un muy, muy confundido Kain mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia los dos niños que tenía enfrente con bastante premura.

— Kain ahora no es tiempo, Chris está mal, revísalo por favor - rogo - te lo diré una vez más, Chris y yo somos donceles y estamos en estado y no sé qué le pasa a mi sobrino Kain por favor revísalo - suplico.

Kain llego a donde estaban Zero y Chris, cargo al peli negro para recostarlo en el sillón donde él estaba sentado tan solo hace unos minutos y vio que tenía mucha temperatura, estaba por desmayarse.

— Chris escúchame tienes que calmarte o el dolor no pasara de acuerdo –el menor solo asintió y trato de respirar hondo.

— Akatsuki – decía Chris con un susurro de voz – ya no puedo tengo mucho sueño – decía con voz delirante.

— Soy Kain y si puedes chiquito vamos - decía Kain con cariño en la voz – Zero – llamo.

— Dime Kain ¿le pasa algo muy malo? ¿Te ayudo en algo? - pregunto inquieto acercándose a su hermano mayor.

— Necesito que lo mantengas despierto no se debe dormir, pásame la jarra del agua – decía Kain mientras le tomaba el pulso – Chris quien es el padre del bebé – pregunto mientras mojaba su pañuelo y se lo ponía en al frente – chiquito te estoy hablando, contéstame - pedía con amabilidad.

Zero tomo la jarra con agua y se la paso a Kain y luego se acerco a Chris y le tomo la mano.

— Chris dile quien es el padre - pidió para que su cuñado hablara y no se durmiera - hazlo por mi sobrino y mi hermano - pidió acariciando el cabello negro.

— Ichiru – gemía Chris con algo de pena.

— Es enserio y donde está, no te estás alimentado, chiquito te estoy hablando respóndeme necesito todos esos datos - pedía Kain – Chris

— Yo, es cierto pero…

-.-

En otro lado de la mansión en la habitación de Kaname este se estaba terminando de bañar hacia poco que se había levantado Zero había bebido mucho de él pero no le importaba ya se recuperaría, estaba metido en su pensamientos cuando sintió la preocupación de su amante algo andaba mal y salió corriendo de la recamara.

Kaname llego a la biblioteca junto con Ichiru que entraba por el jardín

— ¿Que sucede Kuran? – pregunto con frialdad pero afligido.

— No lo sé Zero está muy tenso – dijo Kaname y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y ambos entraron, vieron a Kain hincado junto a Chris que estaba acostado en el sillón y Zero tomándole la mano y con cara de preocupación.

Ambos vampiros entraron justo cuando Chris…

— Yo, es cierto pero, Kain, Ichiru no me quiere no sé porque está conmigo, se empeña en lastimarme - lloraba Chris con dolor, mucho dolor – lo siento en su sangre y no me llena porque Kain porque es así conmigo yo solo le pedí que no matara a Takuma y se empeña, es solo un favor pero… en su sangre puedo sentir el odio que le tiene y sabes que es lo que más duele – pregunto cerrando sus ojos.

— Chris chiquito cálmate pedía Kain – suspiro – que es lo que más te duele – conocía a Ichiru y hería a la gente sin proponérselo.

— Que sigue amando a Shiki por sobre todas las cosas no me puede mentir – y se abrazo a Kain con mucha desesperación – yo lo amo Kain y Zero lo sabe

— Chiquito mírame – Chris se alejo un poco del abrazo que le daba a Kain – yo conozco a Ichiru desde bebe y sé que él te ama pero no sabe expresar muy bien ese sentimiento, no le gusta que nadie vea ese lado suyo y Zero es igual, créeme es un mal de familia ,además tienes que estar calmado porque eso le hace daño al bebé toma el ejemplo de Zero el sabe que la calma es importante para muchas cosa y ahora más que nunca debe estar calmado por mi otro sobrino, vaya ya estoy viejo voy a tener muchos sobrinos – sonrió para darle confianza a Chris.

— Gracias Kain te juro que hare hasta lo imposible porque el bebé este bien – dijo cerrando sus ojos y cuando los abrió eran carmesí estaba hambriento.

Ichiru y Kaname estaban en la puerta petrificados había cosas que no entendían pero cuando oyeron la palabra bebé ambos se quedaron atónitos y los vidrio empezaron a explotar Kain jalo a Zero y se coloco encima de ambos para protegerlos de los vidrios que volaban.

— Tú, Tú, Tú maldito engendro ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano? - Ichiru gruño enfadado mientras miraba desafiante a Kaname su "cuñado"

Zero escucho atentamente y se dio cuenta ahora que Ichiru estaba con Kaname en la habitación eso podría ser malo, si muy malo, el peli plata no sabía qué hacer ahora, sabe que Kain los esta protegiendo de los vidrios que las aura de su castaño y su hermano rompen, esto está mal.

— No hables – siseo Kaname – tú te atreviste a poner tus manos encima de mi hermanito y ve en qué estado esta – gruño Kaname agazapándose para atacarlo – eres un maldito irresponsable.

— pero tu hermanito no está enfermo imbécil, no te das cuenta que mi hermano está enfermo ¿qué pasa si esto acorta mas su vida? - pregunto en un gruñido y materializo una espada en su mano dispuesto a atacar a Kaname.

El aura de Kaname estaba muy elevada haciendo prácticamente imposible que los demás respiraran, era cierto la enfermedad de Zero lo había olvidado por completo, dio un salto hacia atas para evitar el ataque de Ichiru cuando Kain.

— Basta – gruño Kain y se interpuso – dejen de pelear no es momento para esto y sus manos parecían llamas, prácticamente era un suicidio.

— Zero - gimió Chris y se levanto como pudo e intento echarle aire parecía que se ahogaba – respira por favor.

Zero sentía que el aire le faltaba el aura de su gemelo y su amante elevada es muy malo y le quita la respiración, necesita aire.

Ichiru se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Kain entre ellos y miro con odio a Kaname.

— Kain apártate - gruño en orden pero luego escucho la voz de Chris que dijo algo como Zero respira, eso significa Dios, corrió donde estaba su hermano y trato de bajar su aura para que no dañara a su hermano - Zero - llamo.

Kaname reacciono más rápido que Ichiru y tomo a Zero en brazos y expandió su aura de calma y acaricio con cariño su rostro.

— Petite – llamo Kaname – lo siento no media las consecuencias de mis actos mírame – Zero lo vio a los ojos y trato de sonreírle – bubu – llamo también a su hermano

— Solo tengo sueño hermano – susurro Chris y empezó a perder la consciencia mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos porque Ichiru no se preocupa por él, no lo quiere ni a él ni al bebe, eso dolía y sintió un poco de envidia de Zero, Kaname lo adoraba.

— Bubu – casi grito Kaname y con Zero en brazos se acerco para sostener a Chris mientras Kain llegaba donde estaban los cuatro.

— Akatsuki que le pasa a mi hermano – pregunto turbado.

Necesito una tina con agua fría, está ardiendo en fiebre podría perder al bebé si no le bajamos la temperatura – decía Kain mientras tomaba a Chris de los brazos de Kaname y le desabrochaba la camisa y se la quitaba.

Kaname cargo a Zero y se giro

— Akatsuki vamos segundo piso, segunda puerta - Kaname dio indicaciones sin soltar a Zero.

Kaname uso su tele transportación para llegar primero y llenar la tina, sabía que Kain no tardaría en llegar usando sus poderes mentales lleno al tina mientras acomodaba a Zero en la cama de Chris.

Ichiru observo a Kain y luego se acerco a él y miro a Kain suplicante, no quería perder ni a Chris ni al bebé y sabe que todo esto es su maldita culpa como siempre.

— Kain por favor sálvalos - suplico - no quiero que les pase nada ni a mi pequeño ni a mi hijo - rogo y comenzó ayudar a Kain a quitarle la camisa a Chris - yo lo llevo se ofreció y cargo a Chris en brazos y lo llevo a la habitación del peli negro específicamente al baño y lo deposito con cuidado en la tina con agua fría y vio como Chris gimió por el frio - perdóname Chris, creo que esta es la frase que siempre uso ¿no? - pregunto triste - siempre te hago sufrir, no te merezco.

— Esta caliente – gimió Chris y sujeto a Ichiru para salir de la tina – arde – respiro con dificultad y se aferro a la ropa de Ichiru – no me dejes hazlo por el bebé.

— Tranquilo Chris, tranquilo peque, confía en mi, esto es lo mejor para ti y para el bebe y no te dejare lo prometo me quedare contigo por el resto de la eternidad - dijo seguro y acariciaba el rostro de Chris - lo juro.

— Ichiru –llamo Kain – metete en la tina con Chris y no dejes que se mueva demasiado dice que tu sangre no le llena y sabes porque y te va a sonar tonto no se la das con amor Ichiru, el intercambio de sangre debe ser por amor no por obligación, en verdad lo amas – preguntaba Kain con mucha seriedad – demuéstralo deja tu estúpido odio

— No te metas Kain - gruño y se metió en la tina con Chris y lo abrazo con fuerza.

— Claro que me meto, Ichiru eres mi hermano y sé que si el pasa algo a Chris y al bebé no te lo perdonaras no quiero verte sufrir de esa manera, entiende me preocupo por ti – Kain estaba ayudando a Ichiru acomodarse con Chris, cuando el peli negro tosió y una delgada línea de sangre salió por su boca – maldición – gruño Kain y se acerco su muñeca a la boca para darle sangre a Chris – no sé ah alimentado correctamente.

— Chris -dijo sobresaltándose - ¿qué le pasa Kain? - pidió en un ruego.

— Necesita sangre - dijo Kain - si fuera humano podría inyectarle algo para la fiebre pero es un vampiro - iba a hacerse una cortada cuando

— Yo se la doy - dijo Ichiru y acerco su muñeca a la boca de Chris - no quiero que Chris beba tu sangre, me da celos tan solo pensar en que Chris beba de otro que no sea yo - dijo esperando que su pequeño lo mordiera.

— No seas estúpido Ichiru, no te comportes así, además Chris no puede ni morder – gruño Kain – está muy débil

— mm... no soy estúpido - dijo en un mohín - solo tengo celos - expreso y se hizo una cortada en su muñeca y la acerco a la boca de Chris para que su pequeño comenzara a beber.

— el lado vampírico de Chris reacciono al olor de la sangre de su pareja e instintivamente comenzó a beber con desesperación desmedida, era tan delicioso ese sabor y gimió en placer, trago sorbo tras sorbo del delicioso liquido gruño y enterró mas sus colmillos, quería mas mucho mas.

Kain observo la escena Chris tenía algo especial que hacía que Ichiru dejara de ser tan arrogante y fuera más humilde su hermano había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

— Chris chiquito es demasiado - llamo Kain.

— Estoy bien Kain, déjalo, necesita alimentarse, no se ha alimentado durante días - susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a abrirlos para mantenerse consiente - Chris bebe todo lo que necesites, y Kain dile Chris - pidió algo celoso y pálido.

— Ichiru eres un caso perdido – suspiro Kain.

Chris esta medio consciente de lo que pasaba pero su lado elfico reacciono y se alejo de su fuente de alimento, sintió un débil abrazo y el olor de Ichiru que lo rodeaba

— Ichiru – susurro Chris – ¿estás bien Ichiru?

— Chris como te sientes – pregunto Kain.

— Yo, mejor pero Ichiru él…

— Estará bien, solo se quedo dormido ahora niño tienes que salir de ahí toma – le dijo Kain y le dio una toalla mientras le quitaba el tapón a la tina y envolvía amorosamente a Ichiru en otra toalla, Kain vio a Chris – te sientes con fuerza para ayudarme – pregunto Kain pero fue interrumpido…

— Yo te ayudare – dijo Kaname que había observado toda la escena – cámbiate de ropa bubu toma – le dijo a Chris y le dio ropa seca.

Entre Kaname y Kain sacaron a Ichiru lo secaron y le pusieron ropa seca para costarlo y envolverlo en las cobijas, mientras Chris seguía sentado en el suelo del baño ya con la ropa limpia y Zero se acerco a él

— Chris - llamo el peli plata mayor y abrazo con ternura al peli negro - ¿cómo te sientes? - pregunto.

— Yo no lo sé, supongo que físicamente bien, bueno tengo un poco de frío, Ichiru me confunde no lo entiendo la última vez que bebí su sangre era puro rencor y deseo de venganza y clamaba por…- gruño - Shiki senri, y hace un momento no se quiero creer que me ama, pero…

— te ama, estoy seguro que lo hace, pero no entiendo algo, ¿qué tiene que ver Shiki aquí? - pregunto curioso.

— Quiero creerte Zero en verdad, ansió con todo mi corazón que sea cierto y… - hizo una mueca de claro disgusto - Shiki Senri y el eran o son amantes no lo sé, pensé que lo sabías.

— ¿eran qué? - dijo sorprendido - Shiki ¿el chico pelirrojo?

— Si - gruño - el chico pelirrojo el día que destruimos la cocina le dijo a Takuma que senri era suyo que no lo tocara, yo no sé que mas paso después pero ahora él quiere matar a Takuma - finalizo Chris- estoy celoso de Senri quiero que me ame como lo ama a él - dijo tristemente.

— mm... no te atormentes mas con ello, si Ichiru esta aquí ahora es porque te ama a ti y no a mi hermanito - comento - Chris Ichiru nunca se ha dejado morder por nadie, solo tú tienes ese privilegio, estoy seguro que si te dejo morderlo es porque te ama - le sonrió.

— En verdad lo crees Zero - dijo Chris esperanzado - es mi mayor deseo que Ichiru me ame, bueno nos ame

— claro que si Chris te lo aseguro, conozco a mi hermano, tal vez ahora este un poco confundido y también le cuesta demostrar lo que siente solo dale un poco de tiempo - le sonrió - de todas maneras hablare con el - comento, iba hablar con Ichiru porque necesita saber todo lo que paso absolutamente todo.

— sabes eres una gran persona Zero, mi hermano se saco la lotería, ¿oye Akatsuki - Sempai está con alguien? - pregunto Chris.

— no que yo sepa ¿Por qué? - pregunto curioso.

— bueno es que no se si deba decírtelo - dijo Chris y se acerco al oído de Zero - a mi hermano le gusta tu hermano - dijo cómplice - oye porque si Akatsuki - Sempai es tu hermano no lleva el Kiryuu

— De hecho si lo llevo soy Kain Kiryuu pero no quiero perder del todo mi apellido original - respondió Kain que entraba al baño - es hora de descansar niños vamos.

— no soy un niño Kain - dijo Zero en un mohín.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

— Ahora – decía Kain con su calma acostumbrada – espero que se comporten, nuestros padres están abajo esperándolos para saber qué es lo que ha pasado – informo Kain viéndolos seriamente, principalmente a Kaname Kuran y a Ichiru kiryuu - les recuerdo que esta situación es delicada y no me vean así - amenazo – lo hago por mis sobrinos, vamos.

Zero y Chris se vieron a los ojos y cada uno tomo al mano de su pareja y bajaron al salón al llegar se soltaron instintivamente y cada uno se reunió con sus respectivas familia.

20


	15. Chapter 15

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR 14**_

_**CONFRONTANDO LA REALIDAD **_

CONFRONTANDO LA REALIDAD

Zero y Chris se vieron a los ojos y cada uno tomo la mano de su pareja, bajaron al salón y al momento de llegar se soltaron instintivamente, cada uno se reunió con sus respectivas familia.

— Y bien Kaname – llamo Haruka con su seriedad – ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— Yo también deseo saber qué es lo que está pasando Zero – apoyo Orez a Haruka.

Ichiru solo miro a su familia y luego miro a Zero que miraba algo sonrojado a sus padres y Chris miraba a Kaname suplicante para que el hablara, sabía que Zero no iba a decir nada porque es más vergonzoso que él y que no dice las cosas fácilmente, así que lo más seguro es que tenga que hablar el, pero esperara un poco para ver que hará Kaname.

Zero observo a su padre y luego a Kaname, sabía que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas porque siente como le arde su rostro.

— Kaname - susurro llamando a su amante, pidiéndole que fuera él quien hablara, porque está seguro que él no podrá hacerlo, y si se lo deja a Ichiru quien es el que dice las cosas sin medir las consecuencias iba armar un mm... como decirlo… "escándalo", si eso podría ser.

Shizuka miro a sus hijos para intentar averiguar algo antes de que hablaran pero no podía ver nada, aparte de la vergüenza de Zero pero eso es normal su niño se avergüenza con facilidad, e Ichiru solo sonreía de vez en cuando al ver a Kaname Kuran algo ¿turbado? si esa es la palabra, pero quiere saber que mas pasa por la mente de su pequeño, si porque su hijo menor es el más fácil de leer, pero no consigue nada.

— ¿hijo que pasa? - pregunto Shizuka con su calma habitual.

Arwen miraba a su pequeño, sabía que había algo extraño en el aparte de que estaba sonrojado, no paraba de mirar a Kaname y al más joven de los Kiryû, ese muchacho no le agrada mucho.

— Chris, Kaname díganos que pasa - pidió Arwen amorosamente.

Kaname se dio cuenta que le dejaron la responsabilidad de hablar porque siempre le pasaba esto e Ichiru lo estaba disfrutando, maldito mocoso pero ya se las cobraría. En fin tomo aire y se aclaro al garganta

— Padre, mamá , Kiryuu-sama y lady Shizuka quiero pedirles su permiso para hacer formales los compromisos que hemos creado nosotros cuatro, sé que no fue lo correcto pero no creo que no hay arrepentimientos por parte de ninguno en lo que ha sucedido, fue una situación totalmente inesperada – dijo viendo seriamente a Ichiru.

— Kaname – llamo Haruka – que clase de compromisos – pregunto temiendo la respuesta

— Compromisos matrimoniales – fue su simple respuesta.

— Joven Kuran entiende lo que está diciendo y pidiendo – pregunto Orez.

— Lo sé y entiendo las consecuencias que esto puede traer y acepto la responsabilidad por ello – dijo seguro Kaname – también apoyo incondicionalmente a mi hermano y al joven Ichiru.

— Papá – hablo por fin Chris – yo amo a Ichiru Kiryuu y deseo tu aprobación – dijo con firmeza – mamá por favor - y camino hasta donde estaba Ichiru y este solo lo abrazo.

— Kiryuu-sama le pido su aprobación, Zero es la persona que mi alma escogió para compartir la eternidad – y se materializo junto a Zero que estaba demasiado pálido.

— Kaname, esto simplemente no me lo esperaba tú no eres así, esto es una irresponsabilidad de parte de los cuatro, son demasiado jóvenes – dijo Haruka – eres el heredero al trono y tu vida no es fácil, joven Kiryuu – dijo viendo a Zero – ¿Está dispuesto a soportar el peso que Kaname lleva sobre los hombros?

— Zero me decepciona tu irresponsabilidad, sabes perfectamente porque, así como Kaname es el futuro rey vampiro tú eres el de Gaia, no pensaste en eso.

— Orez –sama por favor – dijo Kaname sentía a Zero temblar en sus brazos – podremos resolverlo estoy seguro.

Zero miro a su padre culpable, pero esa mirada no duro mucho sentía que no podía respirar bien y que estaba por desmayarse esto no estaba bien no estaba ayudando en nada a Kaname.

Ichiru observo la escena y decidió que ya era tiempo de intervenir, por su hermano y por Chris que estaba a su lado abrazándolo y claro el también lo está abrazando y siente como este siente miedo.

— Padre, señor Haruka, no deberían ser así de injustos con Zero y con Kuran, digo ellos también tienen derecho a ser felices y si su felicidad está al lado del otro, ¿acaso no quieren ver a sus hijos felices? o ¿prefieren verlos casado con alguien a quienes no aman? - pregunto serio y abrazo más a Chris - al igual que Chris y yo, nosotros nos amamos, amo a su hijo señor Kuran Haruka, tal vez no soy un pan de Dios y lo sé pero amo a Chris y también amo a nuestro hijo que tiene en su interior.

Shizuka y Arwen no podían creer lo que escuchaban, ni siquiera podían decir palabra, cada vez que escuchaban algo las impactaban mucho más que antes, las dos instintivamente miraron a sus esposos al escuchar las palabras de Ichiru.

_Este mocoso no tiene tacto por Kami-sama que clase de cuñado le toco,_ pensaba Kaname con ganas de matar al estúpido de Ichiru si no fuera por Zero y Chris, gruño mentalmente.

— ¿De que hablas Ichiru? - pregunto Orez.

— Si exijo una explicación a lo que acabas de decir joven kiryuu

— Ichiru estoy esperando – ordeno Orez –

Pero para la buena o mala suerte de Ichiru, Zero se desmayo era mucha la presión dentro del salón y ya no lo soporto más.

— Zero petite – le hablaba aun Zero inconsciente – Akatsuki – llamo Kaname mientras acostaba a Zero.

Kain se acerco a ellos y lo reviso

— Solo se desmayo traeré alcohol, estará bien - le susurro esto último a Kaname.

— Zero - grito Chris cuando lo vio cerrar sus ojos y caer en los brazos de su hermano - despierta recuerda que el bebe te necesita y eres fuerte - decía un preocupado Chris no eran normal los desmayos o si y menos si estaba bien alimentado – Zero – llamo.

— No te preocupes estará bien oíste a Kain - finalizo Kaname.

Arwen aun no podía creer nada, su pequeño, su pequeño hijo está en estado y el padre de esa criatura es el joven Kiryû, Dios porque entre todos tenía que ser justo él, no podía ser otro vampiro uno mejor que Ichiru Kiryû, no, no quiere aceptar eso, Chris no puede estar enamorado de ese niño malcriado.

Shizuka vio atentamente como su hijo se desmayo y no actuó a tiempo por lo impresionada que estaba por dos cosas por las palabras de su hijo menor y por como Kaname Kuran abrazaba a Zero con amor y se preocupaba tanto por su hijo eso la hizo sentirse bien pero de todas maneras está preocupada, pero en el momento que escucho que fue un simple desmayo se tranquilizo un poco y volvió su atención a Ichiru que miraba todo lo que estaba pasando y suspiraba.

— Hijo - llamo.

Ichiru se sobresalto al ver como Zero se desmayo pero se tranquilizo al saber que solo fue un desmayo pasajero, no es nada grave, solo suspiro, luego observo todo atentamente y se acerco a Chris para abrazarlo con ternura para tratar de darle animo.

— Está bien no te preocupes - le susurro en el oído, después escucho como su madre lo llamaba, se dio vuelta y la miro - dime mami – le respondió.

— Nos podrías explicar todo - pidió Shizuka con su voz calmada.

— mm... claro, ¿eso es lo que quieres papá, señor Haruka?

Kaname se horrorizo la oír la petición de Shizuka, Ichiru explicando mejor que lo atraviesen con una espada de cazador.

— Por supuesto Ichiru seguimos esperando – dijo Orez una vez que Kain aseguro que Zero estaba bien.

— Orez – sama - intervino Kaname – la situación es que la atracción que se creó entre nosotros fue demasiada para ignorarla, según he podido ver en esta generación hay donceles y mi hermano es uno de ellos – suspiro Kaname.

— Uno de ellos – pregunto Haruka.

— Si padre – dijo Kaname tomando aire – y Zero es el otro por eso lo de su desmayo hace unos minutos – expreso mirando a sus padres y suegros.

— Kaname – gruño Haruka – hablemos a solas ahora – ordeno.

— No dejare a Zero lo que tenga que decir padre mi petite lo puede escuchar – decía el castaño quien ayudaba a su ángel a sentarse.

— Kana - llamo sonrojado - si quieres puedes ir con tu padre - susurro.

Ichiru suspiro y se quedo callado al lado de Chris abrazándolo al parecer era mejor no hablar al menos eso interpreto con la mirada que le lanzo Kaname, en fin que lo hagan ellos.

— ¿Chris te quieres sentar? - pregunto bajito pero con cierta ternura en la voz solo para ese hermoso pelinegro en sus brazos.

Arwen solo miraba la escena y ya no soportaba enterarse de tantas cosas su otro hijo también iba a ser padre Dios esto estaba mal, y ver a Ichiru Kiryû tan cerca de su pequeño la estaba desesperando ya no lo soporta.

— Chris ven aquí ahora - ordeno Arwen.

Shizuka miro a Ichiru a Chris a Kaname y a su otro Hijo Zero, ¡por Dios! Está en estado o eso entendió pero el está enfermo y si esto le causa más problemas en su enfermedad...

— No Ichi estoy bien de pie gracias angelum meum – dijo Chris cuando Ichiru le ofreció sentarse lo que quería era salir de ahí.

Chris escucho a su mama llamarlo mejor dicho ordenándole que se acercara, se notaba a leguas que está muy molesta, jamás la había visto así, sin embargo, ahora tiene un problema muy serio, Ichiru es su esposo y el padre de su hijo debe respetarlo, así que se separo del abrazo de Ichiru y camino hacia Arwen no sin antes tomar al peli plata de la mano y jalarlo con él, debía darle su lugar.

— Mama yo… - Decía muy apenado por la situación en la que estaba, era muy embarazoso, no sabía que decir.

**Con Kaname y Zero **

— No Zero, no te dejare hasta que te repongas – expreso un castaño muy seguro de lo que decía.

Haruka y Orez observaban las escenas delante de ellos ya no había marcha atrás pero ¿Qué pasaría ahora? debían proteger a su hijos en especial a los donceles.

Kaname solo veía a Shizuka Kiryuu, sabía que tenía ganas de abofetearlo de mínimo y se lo merecía como es que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos, la salud de Zero era delicada bueno cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez no lo sabía y seguramente en ese momento quedo en estado, se sentía fatal si algo le pasaba a su pequeño el se moría junto con él.

Por Kami la alegría de ser padre se estaba esfumando, no pondría su felicidad por encima de la vida de Zero eso jamás, se merece un golpe o un insulto por lo menos, sería mejor que el mutismo de la Sra Kiryuu

— Shizuka-sama – hablo por fin Kaname – yo me disculpo por lo irresponsable de mi proceder y aunque no es excusa, no sabía de la enfermedad de Zero cuando nos conocimos, créame si hubiera sabido de su enfermedad y que es doncel lo hubiera cuidado más, créame por favor - suplico el castaño con la frente muy en alto – pero lo amo y estaré al pendiente de él cada minuto de la gestación – seguía con sus disculpas – y lamento haber arruinado los posible planes que tuvieran para un matrimonio arreglado con la señorita Yuuki Shirabuki pero no lamento haberme enamorado de Zero y no cambiaría nada de lo que hemos vivido juntos – por dentro sonreía le había quitado a Yuuki a Zero porque ese peli plata es suyo solo suyo.

Shizuka miro atentamente a Kaname y escucho cada palabra que dijo ese niño, de cierta manera le tranquiliza que ame a Zero pero aun así está enfadada por Dios su hijo está enfermo. La sangre pura se acerco a Kaname y abofeteo al castaño.

— mira niño yo no quería que mi niño se casara con Yuuki así que no vuelvas a repetir esa barbaridad - dijo Shizuka con calma y tienes que amarlo sobre todas las cosas Zero se merece lo mejor y no quiero ver que mi hijo derrame ni una sola lagrima por tu culpa, porque ahí si lo lamentaras - dijo en un siseo - pero si lo amas estaré de acuerdo con su relación, sin embargo, ya estas advertido.

Zero escucho cada palabra que su madre le dijo a Kaname y también vio como lo golpeo iba a pararse pero se detuvo porque sintió que sus piernas no lo podían sostener.

Arwen al ver como su pequeño hijo se acerco a ella con Ichiru gruño internamente, definitivamente no quiere a ese malcriado cerca de su hijo, se acerco donde Chris y al mocoso y miro directamente los ojos de violetas del peli plateado.

— te quiero lejos de mi hijo desde ahora - dijo seriamente y como pudo alejo a Chris de Ichiru - no quiero que te acerques a él y no me importa que seas el padre del bebe que espera mi pequeño, tu eres un irresponsable no vez que mi hijo es menor de edad, como fue que se te ocurrió dejarlo embarazado, tu eres un completo irresponsable te gusta ir dejando a todos los donceles que vez en estado pero no, no te permito que te acerques ni toques nunca más a mi pequeño.

Chris estaba atónito por lo que escuchaba nunca había visto a su dulce madre enojada y lo estaba alejando de Ichiru de su Ichiru, pero ¿acaso su angelmun no piensa decir ni hacer nada?, se preguntaba Chris

Chris se soltó del agarre de mamá lo más delicadamente que pudo y se quedo en medio de ambos.

Arwen e Ichiru se veían fijamente a los ojos ninguno sedería de eso no cavia duda.

Kaname pensó en intervenir pero Haruka se le adelanto

— Arwen amor debes calmarte – dijo seriamente.

— Arwen hermana por favor – intervino Orez también- sabes que te amo con toda el alma, sin embargo no te permito que insultes a mi hijo, además aquí la culpa es de los dos y yo te pido, Haruka otorgues el permiso para que estén juntos – pidió Orez a Haruka para buena suerte aun la voz y voto de las mujeres en la sociedad Elfica y vampírica era casi nula y Orez lo sabia al igual que Haruka.

— Papá déjala, déjala que diga todo lo que quiera, está bien que se sienta así, al fin de cuenta me metí con su hijo menor y también está bien que piense que soy un irresponsable y un bastardo porque aunque no lo ha dicho aun lo piensa y está bien porque lo soy, pero aunque ella me odie y nadie quiera que este con Chris, yo de todas maneras estaré con él porque lo amo, lo amo con toda el alma, Chris me pertenece y yo le pertenezco y tal vez no lo demuestro pero si lo amo y le pertenezco, lo adoro y quiero que sea feliz y también se que no lo merezco porque soy un estúpido vampiro que hace sufrir a la gente pero él me ama como soy - susurro y se acerco al peli negro - lo siento señora Arwen de Kuran, pero no dejare a Chris aunque me lo pida, perdón lo amo e intentare hacerlo feliz - finalizo y abrazo a Chris con fuerza.

Shizuka miro a su pequeño sorprendida y sonrió con ternura, por lo general Ichiru no hace ni dice esas cosas con nadie, ni siquiera con sus padres ni Zero, siempre es muy reservado con sus sentimientos y cuando lo atacan el también ataca de inmediato pero esta vez no fue así, y eso quiere decir que en verdad ama a Chris Kuran.

Arwen quedo observando sorprendido todo lo que dijo ese niño peli plata y no lo puede creer y no quiere creerle.

Zero parpadeo un par de veces no podía creer que Ichiru era quien estaba hablando eso era sorprendente pero le gusto que dijera lo que siente y que no atacara verbalmente a su suegra.

— En verdad creo que ya no hay mucho que discutir aquí - dijo Haruka - ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse solo espero que de ahora en adelante piense mejor lo que hacen los cuatro y ya después hablaremos de sus obligaciones Kaname, Zero, yo les doy mi bendición y permiso aunque bueno creo que esta demás

— Hay por Kami- susurro Orez – con ustedes no se puede también hablaremos después Zero y Kaname de las obligaciones de Zero por lo pronto hijo debes ir a descansar y mi permiso esta mas que dado – termino Orez.

— Padre, tío Orez gracias por aceptar, prometo proteger y cuidar de Zero – dijo Kaname y se acerco a Zero para abrazarlo - y no sus bendiciones nunca esteran de más – dijo Kaname humildemente.

— Papa muchas gracias por tu apoyo prometo no volver a defraudarte pero amo a Ichiru y no sabíamos que esta llegaría tan lejos – dijo un alegre Chris abrazando a Haruka.

Zero sonrió ante las bendiciones de su padre y el de Kaname y abrazo a Kaname cuando este fue a abrazarlo.

— Gracias padre, tío – susurro cabeceando, tenía mucho sueño y quería dormir – ahora con su permiso me gustaría ir a dormir – dijo educadamente con una sonrisa.

Ichiru miro a su "suegro" y sonrió muy pero muy levemente y luego miro a su padre y después bajo la mirada.

— Gracias – susurro y no dijo nada más sabia que ahora Arwen le diría algo o tal vez su madre Dios que le dirán ahora.

Shizuka miro atentamente a sus hijos Kaname estaba abrazando a Zero que se caía de sueño e Ichiru bueno era como si esperara una reprimenda. Shizuka se acerco a Zero y le beso la frente dándole su bendición silenciosamente.

— Hijo ve a dormir – pidió dulcemente – y tú cuídalo – pidió amablemente y luego comenzó acercarse a Ichiru pero paró en seco cuando escucho hablar a Arwen nuevamente.

Arwen quedo más que sorprendida al escuchar la bendición de Haruka, no podía creer que su esposo allá permitido esto, como es que le puede agradar la idea de que ese niño malcriado este con su pequeño, la verdad no tiene nada en contra de Zero, más bien le gusta Zero para Kaname y se ven bien juntos pero el hermano gemelo del esposo de su hijo mayor no le agrada y no quiere y no permitirá que este junto a su pequeño.

— Tu niño malcriado, a mi no me convences con tu discurso barato, puedes engañar a todos pero a mí no jovencito y aunque Haruka te haya dado la bendición yo no lo hare nunca y no permitiré que estés junto a mi pequeño eso dalo por seguro – expreso seriamente la madre de Chris – ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu otra…?

— Arwen - gruño Haruka - basta ni una palabra más nos vamos ahora mismo, Chris debe descansar - vio que Arwen intento decir algo mas pero no la dejo - dije basta - y su aura se expandió no dejando replicas de nada.

Ichiru estaba tratando de controlarse tenía ganas de decir todo lo que siente y defenderse pero no lo hará sabe que no debe hacerlo y no lo hará aunque ahora por alguna razón tiene ganas de llorar y quiere estar completamente solo, suspiro y siguió escuchando todo y trataba de no mostrar sus emociones, si eso siempre le ha costado pero al menos trata de no mostrarla delante de nadie y ya es experto en ello.

Arwen observo a su esposo cuando la hizo callar y definitivamente ella quiere decirle todo a ese niñito y dejarle en claro que no se quedara con Chris aunque sea lo último que haga, intento hablar nuevamente pero escucho a Haruka otra ves diciéndole que basta y expandiendo su aura, pero aun así intento nuevamente hablar no dejaría que ese niño engañe a su pequeño bebe.

— Ichiru Kiryû yo no permitiré que estés con mi hijo porque sé que lo estás en...

— Cállate Arwen – ordeno Haruka.

Chiras sentía a Ichiru contenerse lo conocía y sabia que se estaba conteniendo de muchas cosas así que se giro para abrazarlo y besarlo delante de su mamá y haciendo oídos sordos lo envolvió con su aura para tele transportarse de ahí, el aura de su padre le estaba dañando a él y despertaría la de Ichiru así que con un gran suspiro y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir ambos desaparecieron ante la vista de todos.

Kain era un simple observador hasta que…

— Chris espera no lo hagas – grito Kain pero era demasiado tarde – ¿a dónde rayos pudo ir? – gruño y giro con intensión de buscarlo.

— ¿Que pasa hijo? – pregunto Orez.

— Padre yo…

— Habla – pido Orez.

— No ven que la situación es delicada, los donceles no son comunes y porque, porque su salud se vuelve delicada y ustedes solo están empeorando la situación pero yo recomiendo como médico que lo hablen después a solas con cada pareja.

— Tienes razón Kain – afirmo Haruka – ¿qué pasa? quiero la verdad, Debe estar en la cochera – dijo el castaño mayor.

— Chris ha estado débil y con fiebre si me permiten voy a buscarlo e Ichiru no es el irresponsable que usted cree tía Arwen, es una gran niño y aun no recibo los resultados – finalizo y se fue a la cochera.

En la cochera dos personas se materializaban.

Chris sintió que las piernas se le doblaban pero resistió.

— Ichiru – llamo – puedes desahogarte conmigo - lo abrazo tan tiernamente que Ichiru ya no podía resistirse – no te juzgare te amare mucho más.

— Sabes que no tendrías que traernos aquí, no debes utilizar tus poderes te puede hacer daño ¿estás bien? - pregunto con los ojos llorosos abrazando a Chris acariciando los cabellos negros.

— Si Angelum estoy bien, amo a mi mamá y lo sabe pero… Yo no soporte oírla como te insultaba, además me duele tu dolor, llora Ichiru desahógate conmigo, esto quedara aquí, nadie lo sabrá, por lo menos debo ser bueno para eso.

— Pequeño tu eres bueno para todo - susurro - y tu madre no me estaba insultando solo me decía la verdad - susurro y dejo caer unas lagrimas - sé que soy un mocoso inmaduro e irresponsable y que no te merezco, siempre te hago sufrir - murmuro - pero estoy bien, aprendí o aprenderé a convivir con ello - dijo seriamente.

— Yo creo que eres la mejor persona del mundo y sabes ¿Por qué?, porque eres honesto y no hay nada mejor que la honestidad y en todo caso somos un par de irresponsables los dos, este bebe fue cosa de dos – sonrió Chris – no creas que lo hiciste solo yo también ayude un poco – comento abrazándolo con mucho amor y sintió más lagrimas de Ichiru sobre su rostro – te amo Ichiru eres mi ángel de cabello plateado y quiero que nuestro bebe se parezca a ti.

— Claro que también es irresponsabilidad tuya y si ayudaste con tus provocaciones - susurro con una sonrisa en su rostro - y si quieres que se parezca a mi yo creo que no es bueno eso, imagina lidiar con dos como yo, es mejor que se parezca a ti o al menos en el carácter - murmuro y beso los labios de Chris - yo también te amo y tal vez si estoy un poco confundido, pero sé que te amo a ti - dijo mirando los ojos verdes de Chris.

— Bueno entonces ya esta decidió – sonrió como nunca Chris había logrado que Ichiru sonriera – será un ángel plateado de bellos ojos amatista como tú con mi horroroso carácter y yo no soy un provocador – dijo Chris y se pego más al cuerpo de Ichiru y llevo sus manos a la coleta del cabello de Ichiru y lo soltó – te vez más guapo así- y lo beso apasionadamente aunque en realidad Chris quiere solo dormir por un rato.

Ichiru recibió el beso y respondió el contacto en uno cálido y amoroso y cuando se separaron le sonrió.

— y dices que no eres un provocador - murmuro - vamos a tu cuarto - pidió calmadamente - y no pienses mal, solo quiero dormir un poco o mejor dicho tu quieres dormir y yo te acompañare - expreso decidido.

Kain llego a la cochera y cuando iba a entrar oyó la plática de Chris e Ichiru y prefirió dejarlos solos, ese pequeño era la medicina perfecta para la soledad de Ichiru, sabía que su pequeño y rebelde hermano estaba en buenas manos, utilizo su oído para verificar los latidos de Chris y al sentir todo bien decidió darles primacía y solo movió la cabeza esos dos, esperaba que se comportaran.

Kain dio un suspiro de resignación y se le vino a la mente un par de ojos azules llenos de tristeza y quería saber porque pero no era quien para preguntarle, tal vez el estaba enamorado de alguien alguna hermosa chica, lo veía muy pegado a Rima y eso le molestaba, pero que podía esperar era solo un niño de la edad de Chris y el era un pedófilo, soñaba con besarlo hasta robarle el aire de los pulmones y si también había soñado con hacerle el amor, definitivamente estaba loco lo mejor era irse, había un simposio en Alemania de neurocirugía de una semana, se iría y llevaría los análisis de Shiki a esos laboratorios también.

Ansiaba ver a Aido pero después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de sus hermanos y de haberlo llevado a descansar a su habitación después de que se desmayara, regreso y ya no estaba y el estúpidamente como un adolecente se había acostado en donde había estada ese pequeño ángel rubio y aspiro su aroma pero era lo mejor o ¿no?, se cuestionaba Kain

El cuello le dolía horrores y no sabía bien él porque, intento dormirse pero fue en vano el aroma de Aido se lo impedía se metía a bañar y llamo a la mucama para cambiar las sabanas, ese delicioso aroma lo atormentaba de sobre manera, era tan confuso el desearlo cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo.

9


	16. Chapter 16

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR 15**_

INICIANDO UNA NUEVA AVENTURA

INICIANDO UNA NUEVA AVENTURA

Después de los últimos acontecimientos y de que Chris mejoro, Ichiru siguió con su vida, ahora está en su oficina arreglando un sin número de pendientes ya que había estado fuera dos semanas y pronto estaría fuera otro tanto de tiempo ya que prometió ir con Chris a Francia, y piensa cumplir esa promesa.

La confrontación con sus padres había sido algo abrumadora ya que no pudo desahogarse como le hubiera gustado por respeto a Chris, por otro lado, aun tenía la sensación de Arwen quería decirle algo pero no la dejaron, en fin ese niño había volteado su mundo de cabeza, ahora está casado y pronto será padre eso ni el mismo se lo creía, suena extraño, pero es la verdad.

Rosalie Shirabuky caminaba con su natural elegancia por al ofician del hotel Kiryuu y toco en la puerta que daba a la oficina de Ichiru.

— Pase - dijo Ichiru estirándose en su asiento mirando la pantalla de su computador, su secretaria había ido a comer así que por eso no anunciaron quien fue, en fin.

— Buenas tardes - dijo un voz femenina algo aniñada.

— uhm... - Ichiru miro a Rosalie confundido - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto con su típica frialdad.

— Deberías ser más educado con las visitas - dijo con calma y se sentó - me invitarías algo de beber - pidió

— Emm... yo no soy educado con nadie - expreso - que quieres tomar, ¿café o chocolate? - pregunto parándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a su máquina que realiza café y chocolate -¿y bien?

— Café - dijo con calma y cruzo la pierna - por favor

Ichiru le hizo el café con tranquilidad y él se hizo un chocolate.

— Toma, está preparado - le dijo entregándole el café y el comenzó a tomar su chocolate relajando sus ojos y hombros haciendo una leve sonrisa de satisfacción - ¿para qué vienes? - pregunto - ah, no te vuelvas acercar a Chris - susurro.

— y se puede saber ¿Por qué no puedo acercarme a Chris? - pregunto con calma - y te traigo un recado de mi papi - dijo con orgullo en la voz

— porque no y punto - dijo serio - el no está interesado en ti, no deberías ser como tus hermanas que son unas... arrastradas - expreso - ¿qué quiere tu papá? - pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

— No lo soy - dijo indignada - pero hay cosas que no entiendes mi madre me obligo a aceptar el dichoso compromiso - dijo con clara molestia - yo amo a alguien más - dijo con un suspiro - quiere ver si lo puedes dar una cita, quiere hablar contigo de no sé qué cosa y como yo venía a la ciudad me pidió el favor

— Uhm... si amas a alguien mas no estés cerca de Chris - expreso como si nada - ¿y para cuando quiere la cita? - pregunto curioso - hoy no tengo tiempo, mañana podría ser a las 11 de la mañana - comento algo desconfiado - no quieres a tu madre como a Rido ¿verdad? - pregunto - dile a tu papi que te saque de ese compromiso - comento - oye pero dile a tu papá que si es por algo del compromiso con la bruja arrastrada de tu hermana mejor que ni se moleste en venir - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

— Se nota que no te interesa nada más que tú mismo, jane es mi media hermana y si ya le dije a mi papi y está de acuerdo así que no creo que sea para hablar de ella, ¿entonces mañana a las 11 de la mañana?

Ichiru agacho la mirada pensando en las palabras de Rosalie.

— Eso creo - le respondió - soy demasiado egoísta como para pensar en alguien más - susurro - mañana a las 11 - expreso sin emoción en el rostro.

— Me parece bien nos vemos Ichiru y gracias por el café - sonrió la rubia caminando a la salida -

Ichiru está sentado en su silla esperando que sean las 11 am, le dijo a su secretaria que cuando llegara Rido Shirabuky lo haga pasar, se paro y se preparo un chocolate caliente, hacia tanto frio, le encanta el invierno pero hay veces que realmente siente frio.

Rido entro a la oficina de Ichiru con su porte y elegancia idéntico al de Haruka Kuran.

— Buenas Tardes Ichiru - saludo seriamente -

— Uhm... buena - saludo el peli plata - ¿quieres café? - pregunto

— Un whisky por favor - pidió y se sentó - bien a lo que vengo - comenzó Rido - necesito un socio aquí en Japón para mis exportaciones de vinos

Ichiru elevo una ceja y le sirvió el whisky que le pidió.

— ¿un socio? ¿y porque pensaste en mí? - cuestiono sentándose en su escritorio con su chocolate - digo debes tener mejores opciones que un mocoso malcriado y egoísta.

— Puede ser pero son vinos de sangre - le informo - y mis socios son humm demasiado adictos - dijo sin más - acepta o no y tu hermano no tiene carácter para lidiar con gente de esa clase, Ichiru y lo de mocoso malcriado y egoísta no se te quitara y a mí no me afecta

— ¿Mi hermano? - pregunto - ¿qué hermano? - cuestiono curioso - ¿Zero, Kain o Shiki?

— Akatsuki es médico no creo que tenga interés es las exportaciones de vinos - explico - Zero no tiene la sangre fría que se necesita para este trabajo y a Shiki no lo metas en esto es un niño aun - expreso con seriedad - es un año mayor que mi princesa

— uhm... ¿Por qué lo proteges? - le pregunto curioso - ¿Por qué se necesita la sangre fría para este trabajo?

— Yo no protejo a nadie, ¿aceptas o no? - pregunto - habrá ocasiones en que habrá que limpiar a una que otra rata de alcantarilla

— ¿quieres que vaya a matar a gente? - pregunto arqueando las cejas - si mi padre se entera me mata, pero por llevarle la contra acepto - dijo seguro - y si, proteges a Shiki y lo note, ¿Por qué? – indago.

— sé que harás lo necesario para que mi mercancía llegue en optimas condiciones - aseguro Rido - y es divertido llevarle la contra a nuestros padres, ¿es un trato? Ichiru te espero hoy a las dos de la mañana en el puerto a esa hora llega el buque para presentarte con el capitán encargado

— Oye espera, quiero saber más sobre el trabajo - expreso - y dime porque lo proteges – exigió

— mas del trabajo, el buque llega revisas la mercancía y verifiques que no se haya extraviado nada en el camino, a mí nadie me roba y se queda tan tranquilo, los vinos de sangre son muy cotizados - expreso - y como comprenderás se paga demasiado de impuestos así que solo reporto al mitad y la gente del barco son vampiros que mejor que un sangre pura para controlarlos y Shiki es un abogado demasiado recto para este trabajo - finalizo tomándose su whisky –

— a mí no me engañas Rido - susurro serio - ni se te ocurra tocarlo - dijo gruñendo bajito - así que pregunto ¿qué es Shiki para ti? - pregunto - y ya que voy a trabajar para ti, ¿cuáles serán mis ganancias? - pregunto

— eso tenlo por seguro jamás lo tocare y es todo lo que debes saber - aseguro con su calma acostumbrada y su mirada inquisitiva - tendrás un 25 % libre - ofreció

— uhm... ¿que mas me darás? - pregunto curioso - dame una oferta al menos - pidió - me gusta el 25% pero dame algo mas

— ¿Qué quieres? estoy aquí para negociar contigo - aseguro sin dejar de estudiar sus acciones y movimientos

— uhm... - Ichiru se cruzo de piernas y se puso a pensar - dame una oferta - susurro - algo tentativo

— La realidad es que no sabes lo que quieres - le aseguro - parte de la mercancía y diversión a tu gusto, (sangre mujeres)

— no me gustan las mujeres - dijo en un pequeño gruñido poniéndose serio de inmediato - y no tomo sangre de humanos, no me gusta verlos rogar por qué no los muerdan, prefiero morder a los vampiros de menor clases, al menos ellos si disfrutan y me ofrecen su sangre sin miedo - expreso cruzándose de brazos - aunque si me dañan lo matare de la peor forma que pueda existir, - susurro - ¿me darías tu sangre? – pregunto

— vaya esos gustos no te los conocía, todos los hombre que quieras poseer y sangre de la nobleza también si quieres y mi sangre aun no te ganas el derecho y puedes matar a todo aquel que quieras menos a mi hija - expreso con calma - algo mas

— ¿a tu hija te refieres a…? - pregunto curioso.

— Rosalie - indico y vio su reloj - soy un hombre ocupado aceptas o no cerrar el trato conmigo

— entonces ¿puedo matar a jane, Yuki y Ruka y tu esposa? - pregunto - ¿sin resentimiento? -cuestiono - tengo una pregunta antes de cerrar el trato, me ofreces a hombres para satisfacerme, ¿de dónde los sacas? - pregunto analizando a Rido.

— si quieres matarlas no me afecta en lo más mínimo pero son buenas haciendo trabajos sucios - le informo - son sexo servidores se dedican a eso, trabajan por dinero - dijo sin más.

— ¿el trabajo sucio? - pregunto curioso, Rido oculta algo mas, realmente desea averiguarlo - acepto - dijo estirándole la mano - nos vemos hoy ¿a qué hora me dijiste?

— Eres demasiado curioso - expreso - matan sin remordimientos pero quiero alejarlas ya no me agrada que estén cerca, están husmeando en mis asuntos, a las 2 de la mañana en el puerto - se termino su whisky y se levanto para irse.

— Los niños son curiosos - expreso Ichiru seguro - nos vemos – susurro.

Rido salió sin comentar nada más Con un brillo en sus ojos

Rido fumaba un habano viendo el obscuro horizonte mientras veía al buque que trae su valiosa mercancía atracar en el puerto, cuando un hombre se le acerco

— Mi señor ya está listo el envió - dijo sin ganas -

— Bien prepáralo en cuanto bajen los vinos, suben la demás carga en la bodega del fondo – expreso.

— Hi - expresó el hombre y se retiro.

Ichiru llego en su moto al lugar en donde le dijo Rido y después solo se dejo guiar por su instinto llegando al lugar donde estaba…

— llegue - dijo bostezando - ¿qué tengo que supervisar? - pregunto

— Ichiru él es el capitán Hideki - dijo señalando a un vampiro de clase C de cabello obscuro que solo dio un gruñido - el trae una copia de la mercancía tú debes cotejarla con otra que yo te mandare

- ok - dijo en un suspiro - ¿siempre tendré que hacer este trabajo a estas horas? recuerda que trabajo en horario de humanos - susurro - emmm ¿me enseñaras? - pregunto

— Tú organízate, yo solo quiero mi mercancía sana y salva y completa - gruño Rido – este es Ichiru - le dijo al capitán - con el no te recomiendo que no andes con medias tintas - le advirtió - vamos a la bodega

— Ya vi porque - gruño el capitán y los guio pasando por varias bodegas bien selladas e insonorizadas - aquí está la cava - indico y abrió la puerta

— ¿que tienen las otras bodegas? - pregunto Ichiru curioso

El capitán lo vio de reojo

— son bodegas vacías recogeré mercancía para llevarla a Europa - le dijo cortante el capitán.

— No nos interesa - indico Rido -

— uhm... - Ichiru solo miro al capitán con frialdad - no me hables así - le dijo serio - tienes bastante mercancía - susurro Ichiru mirando los vinos - ¿cuál es el mejor? - pregunto el menor

Rido sonrió esa era la actitud por eso sabía que Ichiru había sido su mejor opción

— te lo advertí Hideki , me voy espero un reporte mañana - le indico Rido a Ichiru y le dio su tarjeta -

— Claro Rido - dijo el menor recibiendo la tarjeta - empezare enseguida, Rido ¿a qué hora te entrego el reporte? - pregunto

Rido solo rodo los ojos parecía un crio

— en cuanto lo tengas no debe pasar de mañana - expreso alejándose del lugar -

— como digas - dijo moviendo su cuello, tendrá que llamar a Chris y decirle que no llegara a dormir, aunque a Chris no le gusto la idea de que trabaje con Rido, suspiro y tomo su celular - tú no te pases de listo - le dijo fríamente y marco el número de Chris.

— Kuran Christopher - contesto un adormilado Chris -

— Soy Ichiru, emmm... no llegare a dormir, perdón tengo trabajo, empecé hoy -expreso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras vigilaba al capitán.

— Pero Angelum debes descansar - expreso Chris.

— uhm... no te preocupes Chris, estoy bien - expreso cariñosamente - intentare ir a desayunar contigo - le dijo - tú debes descansar te quiero - comento en un suspiro de cansancio.

— Está bien - suspiro Chris ya que - y también te quiero Angelum Meum

— Nos vemos luego Chris, descansa - dijo y colgó y comenzó con su trabajo.

Chris solo observo su teléfono y se dejo caer en su almohada suspirando e intento dormirse otra vez, solo esperaba que Ichiru no saliera con que no lo acompañaría a Francia, tuvo que pedirle a Takuma que no fuera y se sintió dolido.

— Son esa cajas de allá - dijo el capitán - tu ábrelas - indico aun sub ordinado nivel E

Ichiru solo asintió viendo como el nivel E abría las cajas.

— ten cuidado o lo pagaras caro - dijo cruzándose de brazos para revisar la mercancía.

El pobre joven se puso nervioso

— si mi señor - susurro con miedo a Ichiru.

— Muévete inútil o no tendrás tu ración y todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer - gruño el capitán mostrando un fuete

— hey - dijo Ichiru molesto - yo soy quien da las órdenes - gruño - no eres quien para prohibirle comer, está haciendo su trabajo y lo está haciendo bien, tu deberías ayudarlo, no te creas mejor que él, porque eres un nivel C no eres superior - dijo molesto y se acerco al nivel E - no te preocupes mientras no hagas nada malo ni rompas nada todo estará bien - le dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

— bien aquí está tu lista y esa la mercancía quieres mas ayudantes, tengo que ver a otros clientes y la mercancía que mandaran de regreso - dijo con calma y se encamino a la salida.

— No me tutees - dijo fría y amenazadoramente - si me haces enfadar no veras a nadie más, Rido te lo dijo o ¿no? - pregunto - si quiero más ayudantes - dijo serio tomando la lista de las manos del capitán - tu ¿cómo te llamas? - le pregunto al nivel E

— ¿cuantos más necesita? - pregunto con rigidez en la voz -

— soy el 7523 mi señor - dijo el nivel E –

— ¿eh? - pregunto mirando al nivel E algo sorprendido - necesito dos más, ahora vete - dijo al capitán - yo... te pregunto tu nombre, el mío es Ichiru Kiryuu, tu tenias un nombre antes de que te convirtieran ¿no? - pregunto acariciándole un poco la mejilla, sentía compasión por un nivel E qué diablos le pasaba, estar cerca de Chris realmente hablando su corazón.

— mi nombre era Edgar von Huber - susurro y tembló el joven nivel E de cabellos dorados ante la cercanía del sangre pura

— uhm... no me temas - pidió y se alejo del joven - yo no te hare nada, lo prometo - le dijo con una leve sonrisa - ¿te puedo llamar Edgar? - le pregunto - uhm... aun eres un ser vivo mereces ser llamado por tu nombre - le dijo con una sonrisa.

— como usted desee mi señor - dijo el joven rubio con la vista baja cuando entraron 2 jóvenes mas unos 15 años más o menos , cabello claro y tez blanca y el hicieron una reverencia a Ichiru –

— emm... - Ichiru vio a los otros dos y solo se sorprendió solo eran unos niños - uhm... ¿cuántos años tienen? ¿cuál es su nombre el de humano?

Los jóvenes se vieron entre si

— tenemos 15 años mi señor yo soy François y el es Adam pero no habla - indico uno de ellos sin atreverse a levantar la vista eso estaba prohibido –

— ¿por... por qué no habla? - pregunto - ¿le paso algo? o ¿le hicieron algo? - quiso saber

— No tiene lengua - dijo el Edgar y los jalo para seguir moviendo las cajas si hablaban de más los castigarían - mi señor donde desea que pongamos las cajas en la bodega o las revisara desde aquí - dijo con aprensión

— emmm claro - dijo en un suspiro y se acerco a ellos para revisar las cajas - yo no les hare daño - expreso en un suspiro comenzó a revisar las cajas con lo que había en la lista

Un par de horas más tarde Hideki se acerco a la bodega principal de Rido para ver si ya habían acabado necesitaba a esos mocosos para otro trabajo

— ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto seriamente al capitán, esta algo molesto consigo mismo por más que intento ganarse la confianza de los chicos allí no pudo, ¿será que realmente le da miedo? - aun estamos trabajando lárgate - dijo serio

— necesito a esos - dijo con calma y con tono de voz moderada - se los puedo cambiar por 6 humanos - indico mostrando a los humanos comunes y corrientes que venían - por favor Kiryuu-sama –

— ¿para que los necesitas? - pregunto serio - ¿porque tienes humanos? - cuestiono - que le harán

— lady Sara está organizando una fiesta y quiere seleccionar a los meseros y como habrá notado son de cabello y ojos claros y ellos son macheteros del puerto y les pagare por ayudarlo a terminar con su trabajo Kiryuu-sama

Uno de los hombres se adelanto deslumbrado por la belleza de Ichiru sin dejar de verlo hablo

— Kiryuu-sama necesitamos el dinero extra antes de nuestro turno - explico y los demás lo apoyaron –

— uhm... ¿qué lady está preparando una fiesta? - pregunto - los comprendo pero... ellos trabajan bien - dijo mirando a los nivel E

— lady Sara mi señor - dijo Hideki –

— uhm... ¿ustedes desean ir? - pregunto mirando a Edgar y los otros dos

Los 3 jóvenes solo asintieron con miedo, si se negaban les iría muy mal y Adam lo sabía muy bien, más que bien

— Kiryuu-sama - hablo el humano - déjenos ayudar a los niños ya si terminan más rápido y a nosotros nos pagan

— uhm - Ichiru no sabía qué hacer - no deseo que ellos vayan - dijo cruzándose de brazos vio el miedo que tenían en los ojos - llama a Rido - pidió serio - los humanos también los necesito

Hideki apretó los puños y marco el numero de celular de Rido el cual le gruño y pidió hablar con Ichiru

— le habla mi señor - expreso Hideki y le entrego el celular

— uhm - dijo y recibió el celular - Hola - saludo - oye uhm... ¿que le haces a esos nivel E? - le pregunto

— Solo para eso llamas - gruño Rido -

— ¿y para que te enojas? - pregunto molesto, frunciendo el ceño - dime ¿me los puedo quedar? – pregunto

— quédatelos no son míos - dijo tratando de calmarse - yo no me rebajo a tener niveles E, dile a Hideki que le avise a Sara, como llego mi mercancía son vinos muy caros

— Gracias - dijo con una sonrisa - pero dile a tu esposa que no se enfade - expreso serio-

— Como sea dile a Hideki que le avise, algo mas - pregunto con calma –

— moh que molesto eres - dijo en un puchero - deberías ser amable y así tendrías más personas trabajando para ti, con razón no te duran - dijo cruzándose de brazos - los vinos están bien, están completos Rido, ni uno solo falta y no están dañados - aseguro, ahora solo tengo que ordenarlos y estaré listo, luego te entrego el informe adiós - dijo y colgó - Hideki dile a Sara que Edgar, François y Adam ahora me pertenecen - dijo con una sonrisa - así que vete.

Hideki solo tomo su teléfono y se mordió la lengua para no decirle algo la arrogante sangre pura frente a él y se retiro

Ichiru miro a los nivel E con curiosidad ellos solo lo seguían con la cabeza gacha, el no le ha hecho nada malo y le tienen miedo se siente mal por ello y no sabe por qué.

— Nos iremos en mi limosina - les aviso viendo la limosina estacionada esperándolo, llamo a su chofer después de hablar con Rido y le dijo que fuera otro sirviente para que llevara su moto - vamos entren - pidió con una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes obedecieron sin rechistar y se sentaron él en piso de la limusina

— emm... ¿Por qué no se sientan en los asientos? - pregunto curioso - yo no me enfadare, miren yo no sé cómo los trataba la bruja de Rido pero... yo no soy como ella, mi padre es un elfo, así que me enseño cuando era pequeño que todos los seres vivos merecen respeto a no ser que sean malos - comento - ustedes son buenos y unos niños aun, aunque nuestra edad no está muy separada, yo tengo 18

Los jóvenes no entendían mucho pero se sentaron en donde se les indico

gracias- dijo en un suspiro - emmm... ¿a qué edad fueron convertidos? – pregunto

Edgar decidió hablar

— a los 13 mi señor - dijo como si nada con su acento alemán mientras Adam veía por la ventana la hermosa ciudad.

— ¿cuántos años tienes tu Edgar? ´- le pregunto - puedes llamarme Ichiru

— 16 años mi señor - le dijo con calma.

— No soy tan viejo para que me digan señor - dijo en un puchero - llámame Ichiru - pidió en un suspiro - ¿ellos le daban la sangre que necesitan? - pregunto, sabe que los nivel E necesitan sangre para mantenerse cuerdo, más que ellos.

— si, Ichiru sama- afirmo –

— al menos algo bueno si hicieron - dijo con una sonrisa - emmm... ¿les gustaría estudiar? - pregunto - es aburrido pero según mis hermanos te abres varias puertas - comento

Adam y François se voltearon a verlo después de todo el trayecto con ojos brillosos aunque sabían que bien podía ser una trampa.

— ¿si quieren verdad? - pregunto con una sonrisa sincera - bien, luego que les presente a Chris, iremos a comprarles ropa y uhm... contratarles profesores particulares o ¿desean ir a una escuela? - pregunto

es — en serio Ichiru - sama - pregunto François tímidamente-

— Françoise - regaño Edgar.

— uhm... si es verdad, quiero lo mejor para ustedes, y si desean estudiar esta bien, - expreso con una sonrisa - hasta podría entrar a estudiar con ustedes porque yo nunca estudie - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - Edgar deja que se expresen - comento - yo no quiero nada a cambio aparte de su lealtad.

Adam salto de su lugar y tomo la mano de Ichiru y la beso con devoción broma o no era mejor que vivir cerca de esa mujer loca

Ichiru le acaricio el cabello a Adam y le sonrió.

— miren aquí vivo yo, - comento con una sonrisa - vamos pequeños - dijo y salió de la limosina - luego podríamos ir con mi padre para que lo revisen, mi papá es médico y pues... quiero saber si esas brujas no le hicieron nada malo, aparte de lo que le hicieron a Adam - comento y le tomo la mano a Adam y François y comenzó a caminar - vamos Edgar - pidió entrando a su casa - Chris – llamo

Chris se encamino a la entrada en cuanto oyó a Ichiru y se quedo con la boca abierta

— Bienvenido Angelum Meum - saludo Chris - Hola mucho gusto.

— mi señor - dijeron los tres en coro con una reverencia

— Chris ellos son Edgar, François y Adam serán como mis protegidos - dijo con una sonrisa - los rescate de las garras de Sara, le pregunte a Rido si me los podía quedar y dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera así que desde hoy serán mis protegidos, ¿verdad que no te enojas? - pregunto con su carita de niño bueno y lo abrazo - ellos quieren estudiar, ayúdame si - pidió besándolo castamente en los labios.

Chris se sonrojo hasta las orejas Ichiru lo beso delante de extraños.

— Ichiru - llamo Chris - vez por eso no quería que trabajaras con Shirabuky-sama - le dijo - maltrata a las personas es horrendo que transforme a indefensos humanos en vampiros - susurro -

— lo sé pero… mira esta situación por el lado bueno, rescate a tres indefensos niños, ahora estarán mucho aquí con nosotros que no esas brujas hijas de… uhm… bueno ya sabes, ¿verdad que estas orgulloso de mi? – pregunto con ternura mientras le acariciaba el vientre – hice una buena acción – comento.

Chris jadeo ante las caricias de Ichiru.

— supongo que sí, debes dormir un rato yo me tengo que ir a las oficinas recuerda que nos vamos pasado mañana - le dijo con calma y lo guio a la puerta - se quedan en su casa - les dijo Chris

Los tres jóvenes le hicieron una reverencia como despedida

— Chris - llamo Ichiru yendo detrás de Chris - vuelvo en un minutos - les dijo y abrazo a Chris por la cintura - ¿estás enfadado? - pregunto - lo siento si hice algo malo - dijo bajito - realmente sentí compasión por ellos, no quería que volvieran con ellos - dijo en un suspiro- Chris, ¿en Francia compraremos cosas para nuestro bebe? - pregunto ilusionado - ¿podemos llevar a Adam, Edgar y François? - cuestiono el peli plata.

Chris se giro en el abrazo de Ichiru y lo beso con pasión y pego su cuerpo al de Ichiru

— No estoy enojado - le dijo con calma después del beso - pero me da pena que bueno tu sabes, te extrañe anoche - le dijo en tono sugerente - y no veo por qué no puedan ir solo hay comprarles algo de ropa - indico - y me leíste la mente quiero comprar muchas cosas para el bebe

— eres el mejor - dijo feliz abrazándolo con fuerza y lo elevo del suelo - yo también te extrañe amor - le aseguro besándolo nuevamente - compraremos mucha, mucha ropa - expreso feliz - y si iré hoy a comprarles ropa después de ir con mi papá para que los revisé, de seguro esas brujas le hicieron algo, aparte de lo de Adam - dijo en un suspiro de tristeza - hoy si dormiré contigo y te recompensare por lo de anoche - le aseguro lamiéndole el cuello.

— Angelum Meum - gimió Chris y se sonrojo - estoy ansioso porque llegue la noche, me saludas a Orez-sama y si no me voy ahora no me iré nunca - le sonrió acariciándole la plateada cabellera

— Pues no te vayas - le dijo abrazándolo posesivamente - ¿Por qué tienes que ir a trabajar? – pregunto

— Solo, solo… iré por unos papeles - gimió por la cercanía de Ichiru y se acerco a su cuello para lamerlo - Angelum - jadeo y enrollo sus piernas en las caderas de Ichiru.

— ¿son muy importantes? - pregunto ladeando su cuello para darle más espacio - ya se, ¿y si nos encontramos en el centro comercial? - pregunto ilusionado.

Chris bajo sus labios al hombro de Ichiru en este momento ni siquiera estaba pensando bien y empezó a darle pequeñas mordidas por encima de la ropa

— Mejor… etto vamos al rato por mis informes - le dijo moviendo sus caderas contra las de Ichiru - y de ahí al centro comercial o a donde quieras - gimió Chris el aroma de Ichiru cuando se estaba excitando lo volvía loco

— Chris recuerda que no estamos solos - dijo aguantándose de hacerle el amor ahí mismo - o ¿quieres que te ayude? - pregunto caminando hacia otro lugar para estar un poco más alejados de los niños por así decirlo - puedo ayudarte haciéndote sexo oral

— Oh cierto - dijo desilusionado Chris desde cuando Ichiru desperdicia una oportunidad - bueno entonces nos vemos en el centro comercial, ¿a qué hora? - pregunto bajándose y arreglándose el traje

— Mm... cuando ellos se den un baño - expreso besándolo castamente - lo siento, prometo que en la noche no te dejare dormir - le aseguro abrazándolo - ¿le emprestas ropa? - pregunto - creo que son mas de tu talla - comento - son bajitos como tu - comento

— Si, toma toda al que necesites, ya me voy nos vemos al rato - dijo Chris y camino rumbo a la puerta donde el chofer ya lo esperaba con una reverencia.

— Chris, nos encontramos en el centro, te llamo - dijo con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa - regrese - dijo con una sonrisa - bien, ¿quieren bañarse? - pregunto - luego iremos con mi padre para que les haga un chequeo médico, y luego iremos a comprarles ropa - dijo con una sonrisa

Los tres asintieron y esperaron las instrucciones de Ichiru

Ichiru se había quedado dormido cuando los chicos se fueron a bañar pero se despertó antes de que terminaran de bañarse, le dio ropa de Chris y luego se subieron a la limosina para ir con su papá, ya estaban llegando, por más que intento hacer conversa ellos no hablaban mucho y solo esperaban ordenes, realmente se siente mal, tomo aire y suspiro.

— Llegamos - dijo saliendo de la limosina - vamos chicos - pidió tocando el timbre, se supone que su papá está en casa o eso cree, o eso espera para ser más honestos - Hola ¿está mi padre? - pregunto curioso

— Amo Kiryuu - dijo el mayordomo con una reverencia - mi señor está en su estudio ¿desea que lo anuncie? - pregunto el mayordomo aun inclinado -

— No es necesario - le aseguro con una sonrisa - después de todo soy su hijo, no creo que se moleste y si lo hace... yo asumiré las consecuencias - le aseguro - deja de ser tan formal conmigo Hatori - le sonrió y entro a la casa - Adam, Edgar y François acompáñenme - pidió porque si no lo hacia ellos se quedarían afuera

Orez salía de su despacho leyendo un libro mientras se dirigía a la cocina por algo de tomar hace mucho calor, en estas ocasiones le gustaría mas estar en Gaia ahí la temperatura siempre es agradable y suspiro, tenía que ver cómo hablar con Rido aunque eso no era de su agrado, para terminar definitivamente con el posible compromiso de sus niños aunque en realidad nunca existió

Ichiru justo vio a su padre pasar y tomo aire.

— Papá - llamo el menor - necesito pedirte un favor – susurro.

Orez levanto la vista de su libro y se sorprendió al ver a Ichiru

— Que milagro - dijo con felicidad en la voz - que sucede.

— Hola - saludo con una leve sonrisa - emm veras... estoy trabajando para Rido y uhm... ellos tienen nivel E - susurro - y yo… ellos - dijo apuntando a tres personas atrás de si - me estaban ayudando con el trabajo y uhm... son solo unos niños que no merecen estar encerrados para trabajos duros ni nada de eso así que decidí rescatarlos de las manos de la bruja mayor, y necesito que les hagas un chequeo médico, el se llama Edgar, el François y el Adam - les presento - chicos él es mi padre.

— Kiryuu-sama - saludaron haciendo una reverencia –

Orez se le quedo viendo, como que estaba trabajando para ese sujeto y solo evito suspirar

— Claro que les hare un chequeo vamos al consultorio - indico y cuando paso junto a Ichiru le dijo - te felicito por ayudarlos - le dijo y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ichiru - ese es mi niño - sonrió ampliamente Orez

— ¿eh? - pregunto Ichiru sorprendido y luego no pudo evitar sonreír - papá - llamo - Adam uhm... el no habla - comento - veras no tiene lengua - murmuro - ¿no existe ningún hechizo que le devuelva su lengua? - pregunto

Orez se detuvo en seco con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

— Es posible - dijo Orez y no quería saber porque el niño había acabado en esas condiciones - a quien reviso primero - le pregunto a Ichiru -

— emm... pues uhm... ¿quién quiere ir primero? - pregunto mirando a los chicos que venían detrás de sí - ¿Edgar? -pregunto - ¿papa entonces si hay un hechizo? - pregunto

— Si existe el hechizo - el seguro y dejo entrar Edgar - no tardo -dijo y entro tras Edgar quien salió varios minutos después y entro Françoise.

— ya solo nos falta Adam - dijo Orez a Ichiru -

— Adam ven vamos - le dijo tomándole la mano para entrar al consultorio de Orez - papá – llamo - si uno tiene sueños eróticos con otra persona que no sea tu pareja, ¿le estas siendo infiel? - le pregunto

Adam estaba muy tenso y nervioso siempre estaba acompañado de Edgar o Françoise

— no le estas siendo infiel, simplemente deseas algo que no tienes o que no puedes tener - le dijo observándolo - también es que puedas tener sentimientos hacia esa persona que te es especial - indico Orez - vamos Adam no pasara nada - le dijo al niño - necesitaría saber más sobre el sueño, Arwen es experta en interpretar los sueños - explico.

— uhm... ¿Pero si soy yo quien controla los sueños? - pregunto curioso - y no, si le digo algo a esa señora que me odia me dirá que moriré o algo así, lo único que quiere es que me aleje de Chris porque estoy corrompiendo a su ángel - comento bajito - Adam ¿te sentirías más seguro si Edgar y François entran contigo? - pregunto curioso.

Adam asintió.

— No te odia pero entiéndela - le dijo Orez- a mi no me agrado que Zero haya quedado en estado es mi niño igual que tu pero él es doncel y por otro lado si tu controlas el sueño es que tú sientes algo por esa persona, es especial para ti como para que tú la sueñes, tu alma llama a su alma para estar juntos - finalizo y entro al consultorio saliendo varios minutos después con un sonriente Adam

Ichiru se sorprendió ante las palabras de su papa, sentir algo real por Takuma, que su alma llama a la de él, por dios... ¿cómo sería eso posible?

El peli plata negó con la cabeza para sacarse esa idea de la cabeza.

— Adam estas feliz - dijo con una sonrisa cuando los vio salir, eso es bueno - comento acariciándole el cabello - papá ¿están todos bien? - pregunto curioso - ¿no tienen nada malo?

— Tack gärna Ichiru (gracias amo Ichiru) - dijo Adam.

— Físicamente solo están desnutridos necesitan alimentarse - indico Orez - el trauma psicológico debe desaparecer con el tiempo y mucha paciencia, el ser convertido en un nivel E no debe ser nada agradable - suspiro con pesadez - Los tres niveles E sujetaron la mano de Orez con intención de besarla como su amo que es - no hagan eso - pidió Orez - con ver que están bien y lo que han hecho por ni niño es más que suficiente –

— papa - dijo feliz al ver Adam recupero su lengua y por ende el habla - muchas gracias - dijo abrazándolo - emm... ¿qué dijo Adam? - pregunto curioso

— Le dio las gracias - indico François - nosotros hablamos sueco y yo un poco de japonés - expreso bajito –

— François - le dijo acariciándole el cabello - ya veo sueco, no hay de que Adam - comento regalándole una leve sonrisa - Edgar tú hablas mas japonés ¿verdad? - pregunto - bueno no importa cuando estudien aprenderán mejor el japonés y yo estudiare el sueco es una promesa - dijo con una leve sonrisa - emm... etto... papá uhm eso que dijiste del sueño es como ¿mis verdaderos sentimientos? - pregunto

— Si Ichiru el corazón no miente y el corazón está conectado con tu alma - le dijo con calma el ya había notado que no amaba a Chris Kuran con esa devoción digan de un par de amantes pero no se metería en esa relación - ¿quieren comer algo? - pregunto Orez.

— Mm... si creo que sí, no he tomado desayuno - comento el menor - chicos comamos algo - pidió - ¿qué tienes? - pregunto a su padre -¿qué quieren comer?

— Vamos a la cocina ahí piden lo que deseen - sonrió Orez y se encamino con ellos recordándose a sí mismo que debía hablarle a Kain para recordarle de los estudios de Shiki.

En otra parte de la hermosa ciudad un pequeño rubio caminaba viendo su agenda en su teléfono se asegura de que nada le faltara partiría hacia su adorada Alemania en un par de días, tenía muchas cosas que arreglar además quedo de regresar para apoyar a Chris.

Había quedado con la boca abierta cuando Chris le dijo que era doncel y que estaba en estado y luego de Ichiru Kiryuu y por obvias razones no le dijo lo de Shiki, el no era quien para revelar que también estaba en estado y que juraba que era de Ichiru.

Suspiro al pensar en Kain por enésima vez en el día se había sentido tan como decirlo, tan asombrado y maravillado de haber despertado en la habitación de Kain y con el sabor de su sangre en el paladar después de desmayarse al darle de su sangre a Shiki.

Por otro lado había tomado una decisión si Kain no lo quería ni modo, guardaría en su memoria ese hermoso regalo de cumpleaños pero a quien quería engañar se había enamorado perdidamente de Kain desde que lo conocía, aquella vez en Alemania cuando fue al gran premio como modelo lo había dejado con la boca abierta y cuando le dio su autógrafo literalmente congelo un hielera del gusto.

Iba tan ensimismado revisando que no le faltara nada que choco contra alguien e iba a disculparse cuando por alguna razón lo pensó mejor era Ruka Shirabuky, había algo en esa mujer que no le agradaba.

— Fíjate por dónde vas mocoso.

— No es mi culpa que venga distraída señora – dijo con sarcasmo e intento seguir su camino

Zero después de arrancarse a escondidas de Kaname comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por las calles para ir a su restaurante y ver cómo va todo, la verdad Kaname no lo deja ni trabajar, es tan sobre protector y no es que le moleste del todo solo que a veces desea trabajar y no lo dejan en fin, suspiro y siguió caminando pero se detuvo de improviso cuando oyó una discusión, como la curiosidad le llamo comenzó a asomarse hasta que vio una cabellera rubia, ese pequeño era Aido, el hermano de Kaname, no sabe si meterse o no, pero esta con Ruka Shirabuky.

— Ya te dije que no se dé que hablas ahora si me permite llevo prisa - gruño Aido –

— No te irás hasta que me digas donde esta mi Kaname no lo he podido ver desde el día de la fiesta de los Kiryuu - escupió la mujer - y eres su sirviente y que paso ese día - exigió saber Ruka.

Aido fastidiado camino un par de pasos lejos de la mujer.

— para empezar no soy ningún sirviente y para seguir "Ruka" tú eres inferior a mí y no debo darte explicaciones de nada - gruño Aido y se giro para irse

Ruka salto y se paro frente a él y lo abofeteo

— No me hables así y seré la esposa de Kaname Kuran y cuando eso pase te arrepentirás - dijo furiosa – te exijo me digas que paso en la fiesta de la gemelos kiryuu.

Aido gruño e iba a responderle cuando

— Hey - dijo Zero celoso frunciendo el ceño, quien se creía esa... para decir que será la esposa de _SU_ Kaname, Kaname Kuran es solo suyo - déjalo en paz - ordeno el peli plata - para empezar Aido no es ningún sirviente, es el hermano de Kaname, en segundo tu jamás serás la esposa de Kaname y tercero no te concierne saber que paso en mi fiesta y en donde esta Kaname - dijo cruzándose de brazos acercándose a Aido - ¿estás bien? – pregunto

— Kiryuu-kun - se sorprendió Aido - si no es nada - dijo con calma Aido.

— Pero cuñado no debemos pelear, pronto seremos familia - sonrió Ruka - me preocupa saber que paso no recuerdo mucho - dijo con su mejor carita de ángel y vio a Aido con sorpresa el hermano de su Kaname -

— ¿cuñado? - pregunto arqueando las cejas - uhm... no seremos familia - aseguro - te pido por favor no vuelvas a tratar mal a Aido - dijo - y no estoy peleando, lo que paso en la fiesta no te concierne en nada - le dijo - te pido no vuelvas a buscar a Kaname, el ya tiene a alguien.

Aido sintió una Gota de sangre escurrir de su boca y la lamio, pero porque la bofetada no había sido tan dura y solo negó

— Kiryuu-kun debemos irnos - le dijo Aido a Zero - y no te rebajes

— Mira mocoso - gruñía Ruka cuando el inconfundible olor de la sangre la distrajo e inmediatamente pensó en Kain y lo vio con odio -

— Déjanos en paz - dijo Zero acercándose a Aido para ver de donde estaba sangrando - ¿seguro que estas bien? - pregunto - ven vamos a mi restaurante - le pidió amablemente y le tomo del brazo para salir de allí.

Ruka se contuvo de decirle un par de palabrotas tenia cosas que investigar como quien era ese alguien para Kaname Kuran, además el olor de la sangre del mocoso le recordó a Kain y Kain era suyo por derecho tarde o temprano seria su pet

Aido solo negó con la cabeza y una vez fuera de la vista de Ruka

— deberías estar descansando Kiryuu-kun - dijo Aido - solo me rompió el labio no pasa nada si que pega fuerte para ser una ancianita - ser rio el rubio causando que varias personas lo vieran y le saludaran -

Zero no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de Aido y le revolvió el cabello.

— Me escape de Kaname - comento encogiéndose de hombros - es que tenía que uhm... revisar algunos papeles del trabajo y supervisar mis restaurante - comento ´- en serio estas bien, te invito un torta de chocolate - le dijo.

— Te escapaste - se rio Aido y camino junto a Zero - mejor un mousse de guayaba - expreso Aido y se quedo pensativo a él no le gustan las guayabas en fin sonaba deliciosamente extraño - Kaname es muy sobre protector y te cuida

— muy... yo diría que exagera demasiado no es como si... me fuera a pasar algo, además ahora estoy contigo, nos cuidaremos mutuamente - sonrió - guayabas, vaya tienes los mismos gusto que Kain - dijo sonriendo - bien te invito un mousse de guayaba

Aido parpadeo un par de veces y se sonrojo

— esta emocionado por el suceso - expreso Aido llegando al restaurante - si pudiera bailaría de felicidad aunque sí es muy sobre protector ya debería saber que cuando crearon su lazo compartieron sus esencias por eso ya puede comer fresas - dijo con su astucia de siempre, mientras se echaba aire se moría de calor aunque no hacia tanto

— uhm... ¿quieres comer algo helado? - pregunto curioso - si ahora yo puedo comer chocolate - comento - aunque no me fascina mucho que digamos, pero a este bebe creo que si le gusta - comento acariciándose el vientre - pero sabes ¿por qué pasa eso?

— Si helado de queso con mousse de guayaba , odio el calor y últimamente me da mucho este país solo me gusta en invierno - sonrió ampliamente y la hosts le pidió un autógrafo y busco una mesa cerca del aire acondicionado - no te molesta el frio - pregunto

— No, no te preocupes - le dijo con una sonrisa - deberías revisarte con mi papá o con Kain - comento - no hace mucho calor que digamos pero estas sudando comento secándole el sudor con una servilleta - ¿Aido te puedo preguntar algo? - pregunto

— Revisarme - pregunto - soy un vampiro no creo necesitarlo y no me gustaría molestar a Akatsuki Sempai en este momento debe estar muy ocupado y si puedes preguntarme lo que quieras - le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica al mencionar a Kain -

— ¿tienes algo con Kain? - pregunto - perdón por ser indiscreto pero... tu sangre olía a Kain y tu olor también está mezclado con el de mi hermano - comento

Aido se sonrojo hasta las orejas y suspiro.

— mm es que he tenido el honor de probar su sangre y el día de tu cumpleaños me cargo hasta su recamara porque me desmaye - el explico con algo de pena - me dio un choque térmico por todo lo que sucedió, a… mi me gusta Akatsuki Sempai peor no soy su tipo - suspiro Aido

— ¿su tipo? - pregunto Zero confundido mirando a Aido - yo diría que tienes todo lo que le gusta - susurro - eres rubio y de ojos azules - susurro bajito - eres tierno y de un corazón puro

— Kiryuu - kun - se sonrojo Aido - puede ser pero cree que soy un niño solo porque me lleva mm ... déjame ver 6 años acabo de cumplir 16 - dijo con orgullo - y con respecto a lo que me preguntabas el libro antiguo dice que cuando se crea un lazo por amor las… mm deficiencias que puedan haber desaparecen, en este caso Kaname absorbió tu alergia al chocolate y tu su alergia a las fresas - sonrió Aido - es como una medicina, eso es tan genial encontrar a tu otra mitad

— Sí, es realmente genial - dijo Zero feliz - te llena por completo, y te sientes completo - sonrió - emm... un niño... bueno Kain también nos trata como unos niños a Ichiru a Shiki y a mi - dijo en un suspiro - pero es alguien de un corazón muy puro- comento - felicidades, ¿cuándo estuviste de cumpleaños?

— El día de tu carrera en el autódromo ese día era mi cumple y de Chris y a Chris le fue muy bien - se rio Aido - así que me debes mi regalo y si Kain es tan genial digo Akatsuki Sempai es muy tierno y caballeroso y…

— vaya si que te gusta mi hermano, ¿quieres que te ayude con él? - pregunto curioso - normalmente no me meto en las relaciones que pueden tener mis hermanos, pero quiero verlos feliz como yo me siento ahora - dijo - ¿y qué regalo quieres? – pregunto

— Soy tan obvio - suspiro Aido.

— un poco - dijo Zero sonriendo nervioso - pero si te gusta lucha por el.

— lo pensare además mañana me voy, regreso a Alemania - indico comiendo su helado que ya les habían traído - Kiryuu-kun esta delicioso esto deberías pedir uno oye pásame el café por favor - pidió

— tomas café, que envidia yo no puedo - dijo en un suspiro entregándole el café - realmente no se me antoja el helado, regresas a Alemania, ¿no volverás a Japón? - dijo sorprendido.

— a mí no me gusta el café pero se me antojo sobre el helado - sonrió abiertamente - y no solo iré por unos asuntos aunque me agradaría la idea de quedarme, honestamente ya no quiero ver a tu hermano su indiferencia me hace sentir mal - suspiro tristemente -

Zero se acerco a Aido y lo abrazo para darle su apoyo.

— Tranquilo todo saldrá bien - le dijo acariciándole el cabello - Kain a veces es un tonto que no se da cuenta de las cosas, pero se dará cuenta – sonrió.

Aido sonrió abiertamente

— de todos modos regresare a Japón y me quedare hasta que mis sobrinos nazcan, oye ya no debo estar cerca de ti y de Chris helado de queso con café - solo negó Aido y siguió saboreando su helado para poder bajarse el calor - y por cierto me encantan los libros adoro leer

— Son antojos, pareces como si estuvieras en estado al igual que yo - comento con una sonrisa - te regalare un libro, ¿sobre qué tema te gustaría que sea el libro? – pregunto

— No lo creo - sonrió Aido - oye ¿qué se siente ser doncel? - pregunto Aido - sabes hay un libro que no pude comprar… - dijo con un sonrojo - hace como 4 años Akatsuki Sempai permitió que le hicieran una biografía pero no he podido conseguirla solo sacaron unos cuantos en el mercado, sé que es mucho pedir pero me podrías conseguir una te la pagare - dijo ilusionado el rubio.

— ¿La biografía de mi hermano? - pregunto con una sonrisa - te la conseguiré- le dijo cerrándole un ojo - será gratis Aido, es un regalo - comento feliz - ser doncel, uhm... primero sientes felicidad porque llevas una vida aquí, es emocionante, te pones sensible, hormonal, gruñón enojón, sentimental, a veces mareado, desmayos constantes, dolor de espalda, vómitos nauseas, entre otras cosas, pero aun así es maravilloso.

— En serio pobre de ti - se rio abiertamente - quieres que te traiga algo de Frankfort - pregunto Aido –

— Aidol - Sempai - llamo una jovencita - me daría su autógrafo - pregunto y le dio su pañuelo.

— Claro - tomo el pañuelo lo firmo y le sonrió a la pobre chica que casi se hiperventila.

Zero solo sonrió con una gota en la cabeza.

— eres muy popular con las chicas - comento.- creo que Ichiru te envidiaría - susurro.

— es solo porque trabajo en el modelaje pero la realidad me gusta más la arquitectura y espero ganar el concurso en el que entre hace poco - dijo con orgullo - y Kiryuu no debería envidiar a nadie según en palabras de Chris es muy hermoso aunque en gustos se rompen géneros, creo que le falta estatura - se rio acordándose de Kain - en fin a qué hora te regresaras y te acompaño a la mansión

— Emm... tengo que ver unos papales y regreso a mi prisión - dijo en broma - con que nos falta altura - dijo Zero pensando - no se lo digas a él, porque si se lo dices puede enfadarse - comento rascándose la cabeza - mi hermano es especial, demasiado diría yo, no sé como Chris lo soporta aunque es imposible no quererlo

— lo prometo, es que creo que la altura de Kain es la mejor - dijo sin pensar - te espero oye le pedirás al dueño que me mande más mousse de guayaba y una botella de agua bien fría y hoy tendrás mucha más clientela - le dijo viendo la puerta de entrada donde varias jovencitas gritaban su nombre y esperaban su turno para entrar tomar y/o comer algo y pedirle un autógrafo

— Aido, en un momento te envió mas mouse, yo soy el dueño - comento encogiéndose de hombros y se paró de su asiento para ir a revisar los papeles.

— Ya lo sabía - le dijo y le enseño la lengua -

Zero llego a su casa y tomo aire.

— Es bueno que estés aquí - le dijo a Aido - Kaname llegue - dijo esperando ver a su amado

Aido regreso con Zero a la mansión tal y como se lo había prometido aunque se sentía terriblemente cansado

Kaname apareció con su semblante serio y se acerco a ellos

— me preocupa que salgas en tu estado - dijo Kaname –

— Emm... tenía que salir Kaname, intente decirte anoche pero no me tomaste atención, tenía que revisar unos papeles del restaurante - susurro - perdón - se disculpo - no te enfades - pidió - mira Aido vino a visitarnos - expreso

— Si te escuche Zero pero te has estado desmayando - dijo con preocupación Kaname - Hola enano que milagro

— Que gracioso eres Kaname ahora no te doy lo que te trajo Zero - expreso Aido y se sentó fingiendo indignación - es más ya me voy y me tomare el capuchino blood

— No te vayas Aido - dijo Zero - Aido me estuvo cuidando Kaname - le dijo con cara de cachorro abandonado - perdóname - pidió

Kaname solo suspiro Akatsuki ya le había advertido de las hormonas

— No estoy enojado solo estaba preocupado petite - el dijo Kaname y lo abrazo - Aido sabes que eres mi hermanito de ojos azules consentido y lo jalo con su brazo libre - me darás mi capuchino blood

— Está bien solo porque eres mi hermano consentido y porque no se me antoja tomar sangre de Zero - sonrió -

— Es mi ofrenda de disculpa - expreso Zero con una sonrisa y lo beso castamente - te amo - le dijo en el oído

— y yo a ti petite - le dijo -

Platicaron un rato y Aido se fue porque tenía que terminar de arreglar sus cosas además estaba muy cansado y hambriento pero tomar comprimidos que asco pensó y solo negó así que se concentro y se fue a su departamento a dormir

— Muy bien Zero como pagaras el haberme tenido con la preocupación - pregunto Kaname una vez que Aido se fue -

— Con el capuchino - dijo con una sonrisa - te lo tomaste enterito así que aceptaste mis disculpas - comento besándolo apasionadamente - o ¿quieres otro tipo de pago?

— A ti Kiryuu - el dijo Kaname - y no te dejare descansar petite casi muero del susto cuando no te encontré.

— Pero te deje una notita - le dijo con carita de gato con botas - yo necesito descansar estoy en estado - le recordó

— Si lo sé si no hubiera salido corriendo a buscarte - expreso Kaname encima de Zero - en serio quieres descansar - pregunto saboreando su cuello

— Un poco tal vez - comento sonriendo enredando sus piernas en las caderas de Kaname - pero yo no quiero que me castigues

— Yo sería incapaz - sonrió Kaname y bajo su mano al estomago de Zero y dio una sutil caricia y lo oyó gemir sabía que estaba muy sensible en esa zona y lo beso con pasión desmedida.

15


	17. Chapter 17

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR 16**_

_**PROBLEMAS Y SOLUCIONES **_

**PROBLEMAS Y SOLUCIONES**

**Una semana después**

Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio sala privada vip

Un muy alegre Chris trataba de animar a su mejor amigo el cual los había alcanzado en Francia y había regresado con Ichiru y el pelinegro en el jet privado de los Kuran.

— Vamos Aido anímate tu proyecto ganara créeme – decía Chris que venía de la mano de Ichiru - ¿verdad Ichiru que si?

— Ya no importa – decía un deprimido Aido.

— ¿De qué hablan? - pregunto Ichiru pasando una de sus manos por su cabello plateado.

— Es que Aido está deprimido, vio a Akatsuki sempai con una chica de cabello castaño, platicando muy animadamente – decía Chris.

— Mm... Lo más seguro es que sea una colega o algo así, la verdad no creo que Kain tenga una relación y no me lo allá dicho a mi o a Zero - susurro y vio la cara de triste de Aido - oye lo digo en serio si quieres lo llamo y le pregunto.

— ¡¿Qué?! - casi grito Aido poniéndose muy rojo – no es necesario Kiryuu- kun, solo me ve como un niño además el puede salir con quien desee – suspiro Aido y trato de sonreír – voy a la dulcería quieren algo.

— Si yo quiero unos chocolates amargos – dijo Chris con estrellitas en los ojos – animo Aido, Ichiru creo que lo acompañare, ¿vienes o nos esperas?

— No gracias, no quiero ver ningún tipo de dulce me dan asco - murmuro serio - pero ve tu Chris yo llamare a Kain- susurro bajito solo para el peli negro.

— Lo siento Angelum pero puedo traerte algo salado, regresamos en un momento – dijo y se encamino con un deprimido Aido.

-.-

Muy cerca del aeropuerto se encontraba un joven de cabellera anaranjada alto y guapo causando que muchas personas hombres y mujeres lo vieran por su seguridad al andar cuando su teléfono sonó

— Moshi, moshi Kiryuu habla – contesto sin mirar el identificador.

— Hola Kain - dijo Ichiru - ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Ichiru? – Pregunto un asombrado Kain – estoy bien, ¿sucede algo?, ¿se encuentran bien? – dijo preocupado.

— Si, si solo tengo asco a los dulces nada mas pero eso no importa, oye me entere que te juntaste con Aido en Alemania - comento como si nada, siendo tan directo como siempre.

— Come galletas saladas eso te ayudara – dijo – solo fue coincidencia encontrarme al niño por allá es muy lin… hiperactivo – dijo Kain corrigiendo su respuesta – ¿cómo te enteraste?, oye la llamada costara una fortuna – Expreso intentando cambiar el tema, ya tenía un conflicto interno y solo pensaba en ese hermoso rubio de ojos azules como para que su hermano se lo recordara.

— Ah – suspiro - como si no pudiéramos pagarla - comento Ichiru - y no me cambies de tema, oye por casualidad ¿estás enamorado de alguien? - pregunto calmadamente - o ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

— A qué viene esa pregunta de cuándo acá te preocupas por mi vida sentimental, oye hay mucho ruido si quieres cuando regresen hablamos – decía Kain tratando de terminar el tema, que le pasaba a Ichiru el embarazo de Chris le estaba afectando al cerebro.

— No seas cruel con tu hermanito, ¿Por qué tú te puedes enterar de mi vida privada y yo no de la tuya? - pregunto aparentando estar ofendido - ya se tu no confías en mi verdad, eres cruel - susurro indignado.

— Ichiru – gimió Kain, "_hay las hormonas que problema"_ pensó Kain – si confió en ti y no estoy saliendo con nadie porque tienes algún prospecto en mente, te recuerdo que tú debes comportarte pero mira te invito una malteada cuando regreses a Japón.

— Que chistoso Kain, tu no me interesas en absoluto - comento - pero cuando llegue a Japón te espero en mi cuarto - menciono con una sonrisa planeando una que otra cosa.

— Es un trato renegado, ¿cuándo regresas? – pregunto Kain pensando en que podría querer Ichiru con sus preguntas a donde quería llegar.

— ¿Donde estas tu Kain? - pregunto el peli plata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Seguro que estas bien Ichiru, yo estoy recogiendo un paquete en la sucursal de DHL cerca del aeropuerto, ¿qué tramas renegado? – Pregunto Kain – habla – casi ordeno.

— Bien, estas cerca, entonces vente al aeropuerto yo estoy aquí en la sala vip te espero no te demores ¿sí? - pidió suplicante.

— Estas en Japón – dijo sorprendido y de repente – oye Chris está bien no lo habrás hecho enojar o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?, voy para allá – dijo y colgó.

Ichiru frunció el ceño ante las suposiciones de su hermano, no había hecho enojar a Chris bueno tal vez un poco pero son peleas normales en ellos y en las parejas, ahora estaba más que decidido que se iba a vengar de su querido hermano mayor, sonrió con algo de malicia y se quedo allí tranquilo esperando que llegara.

Aido y Chris regresaban de la dulcería seguidos de un mar de hormonas, Aido era muy atrayente y con solo sonreír atraía la mirada de un sin fin de admiradoras y admiradores y algunas chicas lo habían acorralado mientras Chris llegaba con Ichiru que sonreía de oreja a oreja

— ¿Llamaste? – pregunto Chris -

— Si viene para acá - dijo feliz y con una pizca de maldad en sus bellas amatistas - oye verdad que no peleamos mucho en nuestro viaje - pregunto.

— Qué bien, pelear no creo – dijo pícaro Chris – solo que te refieras a ver quién gana a besar mejor, ¿Por qué? - pregunto confundido.

— Porque Kain cree que te hice algo y por eso viene para acá - susurro cruzándose de brazos - al parecer me estas quitando a mi hermano, más bien Kain debería preocuparse por mi por tener como novio a un demonio insaciable de sexo como tu - murmuro inocentemente

— yo un demonio insaciable de sexo – dijo Chris sensualmente acercándose a Ichiru y besándolo en la boca – yo soy incapaz de eso – puso su mano en el pecho – además soy un angelito – gruño y bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de su esposo y lo oyó gemir – se preocupa porque yo le daré un sobrino – finalizo y se alejo de Ichiru buscando al pobre de Aido.

Kain entraba al aeropuerto con su paquete buscando la manera de llegar a la sala vip había muchas chicas gritando algo como de _"idol – Sempai"_, eso le sonaba pero no sabía de donde hasta que vio una cabellera rubia sobre salir entre varias castañas y eso lo molesto: _vaya con esas mujeres ¿Qué se creen?_, gruño mentalmente.

Aido era hermoso demasiado para su gusto y esas mujerzuelas y gakis lo estaban acorralando, los calcinare, fue el primer pensamiento de Kain pero logro calmarse_, era suyo ese niño, haaaaa_ ¿_que me pasa?_, gritaba mentalmente desde cuando pensaba esas cosas

**Con Ichiru y Chris**

— Y dices que no eres un demonio, me estas provocando Chris, ya se quieres que te haga el amor aquí y delante de todos - murmuro - o lo quieres más emocionante e ir a un baño del aeropuerto y hacerlo allí a escondidas - dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? – gruño Chris – no te temo y no eres capaz de semejante cosa – le dijo en el oído y se separo – pobre Aido deberías ayudarle – hizo un puchero - por cierto tus galletas saladas están en la bolsa interna de mi chaqueta

— En verdad aun no me conoces de nada - murmuro Ichiru con una sonrisa y se acerco a Chris lo tomo del brazo y lo apego a su cuerpo besándolo con pasión desbordada y su mano comenzó a colarse a la entrepierna de Chris acariciando el miembro del pelinegro por encima de la ropa - y no quiero galletas gracias, prefiero comerte a ti - ronroneo y la mano que tenía en el miembro de Chris la coló ágilmente por debajo la ropa y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente.

— Ichiru – gimió Chris – tenemos que haaaaa – trato de no gemir muy fuerte – ayudar a Aido pobre – pero paso su lengua por el cuello de Ichiru y rozo sus colmillos sin morderlo

— Mm - gimió mordiéndose el labio - ¿tienes sed? - pregunto - no podemos revelar que somos vampiros - murmuro cerca del oído de Chris - pero si podemos hacer el amor aquí y delante de todos, solo nos acusaran de exhibicionista pero nada más y tal vez nos lleven presos o tengamos que pagar alguna multa - susurro y apretó un poquito el miembro de Chris mientras seguía con las caricias incansables.

— Mientras este contigo no importa estar en prisión – dijo Chris pero estaba entre abochornado y sonrojado aparte de excitado, gimió y se pego mas a Ichiru – oye no es ese Kain – volvió a gemir, Dios las manos de Ichiru eran geniales – y porque hace tanto calor – susurro - mira el termómetro - trataba Chris de hablar coherentemente.

Kain no soporto más ese espectáculo y se acerco más que decidido, pero que hacia Hanabusa en Japón se supone que llegaría la próxima semana conocía su itinerario a lo mejor se sentía mal no eso no era posible, era un vampiro, a lo mejor extrañaba a alguien especial, si esa era la respuesta y le molesto aún más y empezó a elevar la temperatura del lugar.

Ichiru se separo de Chris y dejo de tocarlo cuando escucho Kain, calor y termómetro, Dios Kain se estaba saliendo de control, salió corriendo de donde estaba para tratar de calmar a su hermano, pero la pregunta es ¿por qué se está saliendo de control?

— Kain hermanito ¿qué pasa? contrólate o nos mataras a todos - dijo tocando el hombro de Kain haciendo una mueca de dolor porque el hombro del peli naranja estaba ardiendo- dime que te molesta y yo lo arreglare - pidió

Aido estaba sonriendo educadamente a todas sus admiradoras cuando la temperatura se empezó a elevar considerablemente y el más que nadie odia la temperatura alta, volteo y vio a Chris besándose con Ichiru, esos dos comen pan delante de los hambrientos fue su triste pensamiento, en fin solo hace mal tercio, se iba dar la vuelta cuando oyó a Ichiru decir Kain hermanito, Kain estaba aquí lo busco y lo vio parado frente a él y su sequito de admiradoras, _Dios estaba tan guapo y sexy_, la temperatura seguía elevándose y a Aido empezó a faltarle el aire el al manejar el hielo y las temperaturas bajas el calor lo afecta de sobre manera, empezó a ver borroso

Chris se acerco a Ichiru y a Kain

— Ichiru ¿qué pasa? – pregunto Chris desabrochándose la corbata.

— No sé qué le pasa, está furioso por algo y no sé porque - susurro - hey reacciona por favor, le harás daño a mi hijo - casi rogo - dime qué te pasa.

Ichiru en verdad se estaba preocupando, Kain es la persona más controlada que conoce, casi nunca por no decir nunca se había salido de control así, la verdad la temperatura alta y su aura podía dañar a su hijo y a Chris y no quiere eso, aparte que su mano se está quemando por tenerla en el hombro de Kain pero no le importa solo quiere que Kain reaccione, apretó un poco el hombro de su hermano para ver si así entraba en razón

Las fans se estaban quejando del calor cuando una de ellas:

— Idol –Sempai se encuentra bien – pregunto y le siguieron las demás armando un alboroto

— Aido – grito Chris al ver como se desvanecía entre la multitud de mujeres – por favor - pidió Chris – aléjense déjenlo respirar, hace demasiado calor - inquirió Chris.

Kain empezó a reaccionar cuando sintió la mano de Ichiru en su hombro y lo oía preguntarle algo, todo empezó a aclarase para él pero la voz de Chris gritándole a Aido fue lo que lo saco de su transe total giro el rostro y lo vio desvanecerse.

— qué rayos, ¿Ichiru? – Pregunto un poco confundido - ¿qué sucede?

— Ichiru, Kain – les grito Chris – es Aido no puede respirar

— Te saliste de control - susurro Ichiru y miro su mano quemada, ahora agradece ser un sangre pura de seguro luego se cura - ve a revisar a Aido, Kain - pidió preocupado y el comenzó a caminar para llegar con Chris y Aido - ¿qué le pasa? - pregunto Ichiru, la verdad si se preocupa por Aido le cae bien y no quiere que le pase nada malo.

Kain llego junto a Chris y Aido y lo vio tratando de jalar aire pero empezaba a perder la consciencia

— Aido, perdón Hanabusa – lo llamo y lo tomo por los hombros – respira por la nariz, inhala, exhala - pedía Kain mientras le echaba aire con el sobre que traía en la mano – alguien tiene un poco de agua fría de preferencia pidió y todas las fans le estiraron una botella cada una, frunció el ceño pero se calmo – gracias

Aido bebió el agua fría y empezó a recobrar un poco la consciencia cuando al fin abrió los ojos completamente vio a Kain y le dio una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció casi inmediatamente, _"genial ahora con más razón creerá que soy un niño"_, aunque bueno ya no lo soy, porque sigue insistiendo y eso lo entristeció mucho más de lo que ya estaba

Ichiru observo la escena el pobre de Aido no podía respirar por el poder de Kain aunque aun no entiende porque Kain se enfado así, pero ahora es tiempo de su pequeña trampa o maldad como sea.

— Kain creo que es mejor que lo lleves al hotel debe descansar - murmuro - aparte fue tu culpa así que ve con él y cuídalo hasta que se sienta mejor - dijo casi ordenándole - verdad Chris, que Aido necesita descansar y como Kain es doctor él es el mejor para cuidarlo - expreso esperando que Chris lo apoye en su idea.

— Por favor Akatsuki – Sempai se lo encargo – dijo Chris con su más tierna sonrisa de chantaje.

— No es necesario que Akatsuki-sama deje sus actividades ya estoy bien – dijo Aido todo rojo – ya soy un adulto y puedo irme solo – volteo el rostro e intento ponerse de pie pero seguía haciendo demasiado calor, estaba deshidratado –

— como vea Hanabusa – dijo Kain molesto por la actitud del niño frente a él aunque se veía que no podría mantenerse en pie estaba deshidratado y el que no podía dejar de aumentar el calor, pero es que la actitud de Aido lo molestaba, si ya sabía que era un adulto pero y eso que , _quieres cuidarlo_ le dijo su consciencia pero su cordura le dijo que no, que no se acercara más a él , tenía que poner distancia de por medio, se estaba volviendo loco desde esa ocasión, gruño internamente.

— Aido - gruño Ichiru - he dicho que Kain te acompañara, Kain llévalo a la limosina ahora - dijo ya un poco mas enojado, el dolor en su mano lo ponía de peor humor que de costumbre- Chris y yo iremos a dar un paseo por la ciudad a ver... tiendas de bebes - dijo serio - verdad amor.

— por favor Aido estaré más tranquilo si vas con Akatsuki Sempai , hazlo por el bebe si – dijo Chris en su fase de compláceme estoy en estado.

— Pero Chris – gimió Aido resignado – de acuerdo

Chris e Ichiru se fueron dejándolos solos con el mar de admiradoras de Aido

— Idol- Sempai nosotras podemos cuidarlo si usted quiere, verdad chicas – dijo una y todas asintieron en coro.

— No es necesario – gruño Kain – soy el médico de Hanabusa y si no quieren que las echen del aeropuerto por armar escándalos les recomiendo que se vayan de una buena vez – siseo Kain estaba al límite de su paciencia y ya no quería elevar más el calor veía a Aido sufriendo por esta situación.

— Gracias – susurro Aido – por su ofrecimiento pero no es necesario – les sonrió y todas se quedaron con su cara de que lindo es idol-Sempai, se levanto y camino lejos de ellas lo más calmadamente que pudo para llegar a uno de los sanitarios

_Si tú crees que él no hablarme_

_Te hará olvidar aquel beso que enmudeció tu boca_

_Te equivocas, te equivocas_

_Si piensas que tal vez me lástima que me niegues tu amor_

Kain lo veía con cara de no me lo creo, se quedaron quietas solo con sonreírles o vaya, bueno la sonrisa de Aido era la más hermosa que había visto y si la combinaba con su carácter y sus bellos ojos azules y ese perfecto cuerpo, con razón modelaba.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando ya no sintió la presencia de Aido, donde demonios se había metido se concentro y localizo su delicioso aroma en uno de los baños y entro…

Aido tenía metida la cabeza en la llave del agua y se había quitado el saco y tenía la camisa abierta en su totalidad.

_No te aflijas no juego esta partida_

_Con las reglas puestas a tu medida_

_Yo no busco tenerte como amigo_

_Te equivocas, te equivocas_

Kain entro cuando Aido sacaba al cabeza de debajo de la llave y la alzaba salpicando todo a sus espaldas y mojándose la camisa dejando a la vista su bien formado torso, el movimiento lo hizo tambalearse

Kain corrió y lo sujeto antes de que cayera

— ¿Que haces? ¿Por qué no me esperaste Hanabusa? – regaño Kain tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el maravilloso olor de Aido era mucho más dulce que la última vez que lo había tenido cerca y esa tersa piel que lo invitaba a tocarla, por Dios se ve tan delicioso y apetecible.

— Kain – pregunto un poco aturdido – Akatsuki ¿qué hace aquí? – iba a seguir preguntando cuando sintió una gota de sangre resbalarle de la nariz – rayos – maldijo

Kain se sentó en el piso llevándose a Aido con el que forcejeaba para soltarse

— Deja de moverte – pidió -

— estoy bien solo necesito refrescarme eso es todo, se me subió el calor – dijo jalando aire, era mentira, no estaba bien jamás le había pasado algo como eso y la cercanía de Kain no le ayudaba mucho

Kain lo ignoro, se concentro en la cerradura de la puerta y esta se deshizo impidiendo que alguien entrara, después le quieto la camisa a Aido y lo acostó en el frio piso

— Mantén la cabeza hacia atrás para que la sangre deje de salir – ordeno se levanto y se quito su propia camisa y la dejo en el chorro del agua se acerco al rubio que solo lo veía con expectación y volvió a la realidad cuando Kain le desabrocho el pantalón y empezó a quitárselo

— ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto todo rojo y turbado Aido – espera

Pero Kain lo ignoro en su totalidad y termino su tarea dejándolo solo en bóxer

— Necesito refrescarte - se levanto tomo su camisa mojada la empezó a pasar por el cuerpo de Aido que la verdad sea dicha aparte de sentirse fatal estaba embobado por el perfecto torso de Kain – y de antemano una disculpa es mi culpa tu estado me salí de control y eleve la temperatura del aeropuerto

Aido apenas y lo escuchaba esta distraído viendo como se marcaban los pectorales de Kain con cada movimiento, ansiaba tocarlo, Dios tenía que salir de ahí ya no se humillaría más ya le había dicho a Kain que lo amaba y él le dijo que era un niño muy lindo y nada más, ni un te quiero o un me gustas, nada.

— Ya estoy bien Akatsuki – dijo Aido y se arrastro para alejarse de él.

— No es verdad tu respiración aun no se regula, yo soy el médico aquí – le recordó.

— Ya lo sé pero ya me tengo que ir - pero Aido no pudo pararse y la sangre volvió a brotar pero ahora de su boca – por Dios – gimió Aido asustado y con los ojos temerosos, que le estaba pasando

Los ojos de Kain se volvieron carmesí ante el inigualable aroma de esa sangre tan fresca y deliciosa, negó con la cabeza y se acerco a Aido

— bebe un poco – ofreció el peli naranja.

— No - se negó Aido – gracias

— Necesitas recuperarte – le regaño.

— Estaré bien – dijo Aido no debía humillarse más de lo que ya había hecho y aunque tenga miedo no debe…

— ¿qué es lo que te molesta? – pregunto Kain con calma mal fingida.

— Tú lo sabes, así que mejor me voy – respondió Aido tratando de restarle importancia -

— maldita sea tu no entiendes – gruño Kain -

— ¿que no entiendo Kain? – Pregunto Aido y solo recibió un gruñido – ¿qué me sigues viendo como un niño? o ¿qué tienes miedo de aceptar que por lo menos me deseas físicamente?, es eso, respóndeme – le exigió el rubio.

— Cállate - dijo Kain en advertencia –

— ¡no!, querías que te lo dijera pues bien ya estoy cansado de que me veas como un niño porque no lo soy, yo quería ser tuyo y te lo deje bien claro el día del autódromo pero a ti no te importo

— Ya lo sé – dijo en un siseo peligroso Kain -

— entonces ¿qué te detuvo? – pregunto Aido muy seguro pero no se dio cuenta de que Kain estaba fuera de control, el olor de su sangre lo estaba enloqueciendo y el no ayudaba mucho

— Hanabusa – advirtió pero Aido lo ignoro – bebé –ordeno Kain perdiendo el poco control que tenía y le salto encima – te dije que bebieras

Aido se asusto pero se negó a beber y forcejeo para soltarse

— Suéltame – sollozo golpeándolo inútilmente en el pecho -

— no – dijo Kain y se acerco a su cuello – querías que te tratara como mío o no – Aido solo lo observo – pues así será entonces - y sin más palabras probo su delicioso cuello y enterró sus colmillos.

— Kain – grito Aido con dolor – Kain no, suéltame me lastimas, por favor – pero Kain lo ignoro, por alguna razón su cuerpo estaba muy sensible, debía ser por la temperatura, aparte que nadie lo había mordido nunca.

_Me tomas y me dejas_

_Te acercas y te alejas de mi me miras y te escondes_

_Te hablo y no respondes, que quieres tú de mí_

_Ya deja de dar vueltas, olvida tu temor y ven a m_

_No pierdas mas el tiempo_

_Que ahora es el momento y ya no puedo estar sin ti._

Kain gruñía de placer mientras el liquido carmesí corría por su garganta y tal y como lo imagino la sangre de Aido era tan fresca como la brisa en un día caluroso, el se había negado a beber de Aido pero le había dejado beber de él ese día en su casa

— Kain por favor – gimió en dolor – no puedo respirar - susurro Aido mientras jadeaba por aire y perdió la consciencia en brazos de Kain y de sus ojos salían lagrimas.

— Hanabusa – llamó Kain cuando se dio cuenta de que la resistencia de Aido era nula y lo vio inconsciente en sus brazos, Dios que había hecho – Aido respóndeme – pero la respuesta jamás llego, la respiración de Aido era lenta, demasiado lenta y estaba extremadamente caliente.

Se separo de él lo vistió y salió del aeropuerto a velocidad vampiro y llego a su casa, lleno la tina con agua fría y un poco de hielo y le metió, minutos después su respiración era normal igual que su temperatura, lo seco, cambio y acostó en la cama.

_Dios__ ¿cómo pudo salirse de control? lo había lastimado era tan estúpido_, lo observo por largos minutos era tan hermoso, como pudo, era un maldito. Había tomado demasiado de él, primero su inocencia y ahora su libertad, aceptaría su responsabilidad en todo esto.

se acerco a él se mordió y le dio un beso pasándole su sangre , tenía que regresar al hotel, tenía que apoyar a su padre para hablar con Ichiru, así que se arreglo y salió no sin antes robarle otro beso a Aido, hablaría con él cuando regresara y le pediría perdón

Ichiru va caminando hacia la habitación de su padre, Kain y su padre lo habían mandado a llamar y no sabe muy bien el porqué, que el recuerde no ha hecho nada malo, más bien se ha comportado desde que llego de Francia, no ha hecho nada malo y eso es mucho pedir por dios lleva días sin hacer rabiar a nadie, en fin, ni siquiera a visto a el imbécil rubio de ojos verdes para matarlo lentamente y torturarlo hasta que le suplique perdón, pensó Ichiru en sus sueños eran tan dulce con él y en la vida real ni siquiera se hablaban, estaba Celoso de Shiki, muy celoso él podía tenerlo cuando quisiera, tener ese perfecto y maravilloso cuerpo y solo suspiro para tranquilizarse.

Cuando llego a la habitación de su padre toco la puerta y espero el pase de su padre y paso al cuarto y cuando estuvo dentro de la pieza miro a su hermano y a su papá.

— ¿para qué me mandaron a llamar? juro que yo no fui no se dé que pero no he hecho rabiar a nadie estos días he estado tranquilito - comento mirando inquietante a los dos que se encontraban en la habitación.

Orez lo vio entrar y tomo una respiración profunda, no sería nada fácil explicarle lo que sucedía y con lo terco y cerrado que se pone a veces bueno casi siempre.

— Ichiru – dijo Orez con la voz seria – te mande llamar porque hay un tema de vital importancia a tratar, quiero que me escuches antes de que hagas cualquier comentario, espero estés de acuerdo

— mm... ¿vital importancia? - pregunto - que es ese tema, porque yo te advierto que si me dices otra vez que tengo que convivir con la bruja de Jane no lo hare por nada del mundo, yo ya estoy...

— basta ten respeto por las personas, pero ese no es el tema ya lo veremos después ahora el tema es Shiki el está en estado resulto ser también un doncel y…

— No me interesa que este en estado, que se vaya con el estúpido de Ichijou - dijo serio y frio con una mirada afilada y heladora - él lo dejo en estado y me engaño con él pues bien que él se encargue de él bebe - expreso sin emoción.

— Debe interesarte Ichiru el bebe es tuyo no de Takuma – dijo Kain interviniendo y entregándole un sobre.

— Si Ichiru, Shiki está en estado y es tuyo – confirmo Orez.

— ¿Qué? - pregunto confundido y poniéndose pálido de inmediato recibiendo el sobre y lo abrió trato de entender lo que leí pero no - no entiendo nada – comento, sabía que su mente era la que se había bloqueado porque normalmente entendería.

— Te lo explico – dijo Kain – aquí dice que la paternidad es tuya, no me veas así antes de decirte algo como esto me cerciore de los resultados, a eso se debió mi viaje a Alemania.

— No, no eso no es verdad - dijo Ichiru con los ojos llorosos - dime ¿Por qué me haces esto? - pregunto tomándose la cabeza con las manos - ¿me estás diciendo que Shiki nunca me engaño? - pregunto - me estás diciendo que... ¿yo soy el culpable de todo? no, no, el bebé es de Ichijou

— Cálmate hijo – hablo Orez – no sé qué paso entre Takuma y Shiki y si están juntos

— Si Ichiru debes calmarte – pido Kain – el bebé tiene 4 meses un poco más un poco menos, pero como es doncel no lo sabíamos y si te engaño con Takuma tú debes saberlo mejor que nosotros, lo que si te puedo decir es que Shiki está muy débil porque la sangre que toma no es al tuya y es un bebe de sangre pura , por eso no lo has visto en estos días ya se le nota un poco su estado – finalizo Kain poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ichiru.

— suéltame, no me toques - gruño y se soltó del toque de Kain - ¿Por qué me lo dicen ahora? - pregunto respirando con dificultad y temblando, comenzaba a sentirse mal - papá - llamo en un susurro - me voy - dijo entre dientes caminando hacia la puerta, sentía que lo mejor ahora era estar solo para pensar tranquilo.

— Basta ya Ichiru - gruño Orez – no vas a ningún lado en ese estado y la razón es muy sencilla, no íbamos a llegar y decir Ichiru creemos que Shiki está embarazado y es tuyo, sin una base firme – mientras Orez hablaba se acerco a Ichiru y lo jalo en un fuerte abrazo – sabes que te quiero hijo y no estás solo en esto.

— Papá tiene razón Ichiru sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo y no te dejare – dijo de manera tierna Kain – somos hermanos para siempre.

— Lo sé, pero... ahora necesito estar solo por favor - casi suplico - necesito pensar como decírselo a Chris, necesito pensar que hare ahora - murmuro algo ausente.

Chris caminaba por los pasillos rumbo al restaurante para comerse un rico helado de queso con zarzamora que se le había antojado después de ver a su hermano y platicar un rato y revisar lo del asunto de la exportadora de vinos en Francia.

Cuando sintió una punzada en el cuello y lo único que le llego a la mente fue Ichiru, Ichiru lo estaba llamando lo necesitaba pero donde estaría en la suite de sus padre o en alguna de las oficinas, no había tiempo para buscar así que se concentro en localizarlo y se tele transporto, en cuestión de segundo apareció delante de los Kiryuu y vio a su Ichiru más pálido de lo normal y eso le dolió y casi corrió hacia él.

— Angelum Meum ¿estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Chris y lo jalo de la mano y lo abrazo con todo el amor del mundo

Ichiru vio cuando Chris apareció delante de ellos y después corrió a abrazarlo y de cierta manera eso lo hacía sentirse mal, había traicionado a Chris o había traicionado a Shiki ya no sabe nada.

— Chris mi ángel, perdóname por favor - susurro respirando pausadamente.

— Perdonarte – pregunto un confundido Chris - porque no tengo anda de que perdonarte, que paso Ichiru, dímelo – suplico Chris – lo que sea lo afrontaremos juntos recuerdas por toda la eternidad, te amo

— Yo... yo... perdón - fue lo único que repetía su mente - yo seré padre - pronuncio con ganas de llorar pero intentando no hacerlo.

— Ichiru eso ya lo sé yo soy el otro padre, es que no te entiendo – dijo inocentemente.

— Si pero no - susurro - shi... es el padre del... de mi otro hijo - murmuro - yo no lo sabía lo juro - dijo mirando a Chris a los ojos - no sé qué hacer - reconoció mareándose un poco pero ignorándolo por completo y esperando la reacción de Chris.

— No juegues con estas cosas Ichiru – dijo Chris sintiendo como Ichiru hizo un leve movimiento como si se hubiera mareado y volteo a ver a Orez y a Kain, pidiéndoles que lo negaran

— Es cierto hijo – dijo Orez – el bebe tiene 4 meses

— Chris estas bien – pregunto Kain pues vio como Chris se aferraba a Ichiru con fuerza – Chris - volvió a llamarlo.

— Si – fue su respuesta casi inaudible – Ichiru – lo llamo.

— mm - respondió y bajo la mirada se sentía malditamente culpable de todo y no sabe qué hacer, será padre de dos bebe de distintos mamas no papas si eso o papis como sea la cosa es que esta en un problema y debe alimentarlos a ambos y eso es simple aunque uno solo sea su pareja aunque aún no termina formalmente con el otro, los dos bebés son completamente suyos y son su responsabilidad - perdón – dijo culpable - pero debo hacerme cargo de ese bebé también, comprendo que estés enfadado conmigo incluso si me quieres dejar pero...

— ya basta Ichiru por Kami –sama deja de estarte disculpando – casi grito Chris – crees que con las disculpas lo arreglaras todo – gimió – deja de tratarme como un niño, como un retrasado mental y sobre todo dejar de tomar decisiones por mí, yo no dije que te voy a dejar, tampoco me he negado a que le des la sangre a Senri para el bebe – dijo Chris con las lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosas esmeraldas – no soy tan egoísta de dejarte a tu suerte cuando más me necesitas y aunque me duele porque duele y mucho eso fue antes de que nosotros estuviéramos juntos , ahora quiero que tú me digas que es lo que harás y quiero la verdad - finalizo ocultando sus rostro el pecho de Ichiru – ¿qué haremos? – suplico Chris ante el mutismo de Ichiru era lo que más le dolía.

— No lo sé - respondió - se que quiero estar contigo para siempre pero no te voy a negar que sigo sintiendo algo por Shiki... pero te juro que no te engañare con él, yo te pertenezco, solo, solo cumpliré mi responsabilidad - expreso bajando la mirada - y no te trato como un retrasado mental, me siento culpable por eso te pido perdón y sé que no eres un egoísta más bien eres alguien con un corazón demasiado puro y amable y eso me gusta de ti - murmuro.

— Ichiru – gimió Chris ante tal declaración ya que Chris pensó que Ichiru le diría que él prefería estar con Senri – te creo y confió en ti y lo sabes verdad , ahora debes alimentarte porque estas por desmayarte

— Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco sorprendido tal vez necesito dormir un poco - menciono con una mueca que debería haber sido una sonrisa.

— no puedes mentirme Ichiru llevas semanas sin alimentarte así que bebe ahora – gruño Chris ya se había cansado de las niñerías de su esposo por Dios – no te lo estoy preguntando y no me pasara nada verdad Kain, Orez –sama – les hablo Chris necesitaba su apoyo.

— Es cierto eso Ichiru – regaño Kain – has dejado de alimentarte.

— Chris - protesto - no era necesario que me acusaras - dijo en un mohín - y de todas maneras soy un sangre pura puedo vivir sin la sangre durante años – murmuro.

— yo no te acuse solo dije la verdad así que bebe a mi no me interesa que seas un sangre pura – dijo Chris alejándose de Ichiru - y si tienes que donar sangre extra tienes que estar bien alimentado – se acerco a su oído para que solo el escuchara – porque lo que si no te perdonaría es que mordieras a Senri o te dejaras morder por el – amenazo Chris y finalizo – porque eres solo mío.

— Chris tiene razón hijo debes alimentar bien – afirmo Orez - y no le pasara nada a Chris

— Si Ichiru además si no te alimentas te puedes salir de control y ahí si puedes atacar a Chris y lastimarlo

— Además si no lo haces yo no lo hare tampoco – finalizo Chris girándose para irse -

— ustedes están en contra de mi - murmuro - pero ustedes no entienden yo, yo no merezco la sangre de Chris, la señora Arwen tiene razón en todo, yo soy un tonto irresponsable y un bastardo que no merece a Chris - dijo algo triste - y no morderé a Shiki y el bueno, el supongo que me morderá la muñeca, la sangre tiene que ser fresca para que los nutrientes que necesite el bebé

— Mi mama tendrá sus opiniones personales y son muy de ella y yo decido si mereces o no mi sangre y qué bueno que aclaras puntos entonces yo tampoco merezco tu sangre yo también soy un irresponsable porque el bebé lo hicimos los dos – dijo poniéndose rojo – pero como te niegas yo tampoco lo hare así que Akatsuki – llamo Chris.

— ¿Que sucede Chris? y no me digas Akatsuki – pidió.

— Donde puedo comprar sangre – pregunto e hizo cara de asco - y estoy seguro que si se lo dicen a Senri el tampoco beberá - termino Chris haciendo una reverencia para irse de ahí, ya basta con las niñerías de Ichiru, quería estar solo un rato y llorar

— mm eres un chantajista - murmuro bajito - está bien beberé de ti pero no aquí, eso es solo de nosotros dos y mi bebé necesita mi sangre ni creas que dejare que compres esa sangre que no está fresca - dijo seguro y tomo el brazo de Chris y lo tiro hacia sí - y lo del bebé para mí eso no es una irresponsabilidad solo hicimos el amor, todas las parejas lo hacen y yo no sabía que eras doncel así que no es una irresponsabilidad de todas maneras quería tener un hijo y si sé que es tuyo me gusta más la idea.

Orez y Kain solo los observaban y estaban satisfechos con los resultados además estaban asombrados Chris Kuran era de armas tomar y sabe cómo manejar a Ichiru. Orez estaba feliz de que su pequeño rebelde haya encontrado su complemento ahora solo faltaba decirle a Shiki lo de Chris.

— Ichiru - gimió Chris cuando Ichiru lo jalo y lo pego a su cuerpo y se sonrojo a más no poder – no seas tan detallado, te amo tanto – y lo beso castamente en los labios estaban Orez y Kain presentes.

Ichiru sonrió algo satisfecho sabia que Chris se sonrojaría por su detallismo en lo que hacen bueno de todas maneras no dijo nada muy detallado solo dijo que hacen el amor como todas las parejas, en fin ahora era mejor irse a su cuarto o al de Chris y hablar más detalladamente.

— es verdad Chris todas las parejas hacen el amor - murmuro - papá ahora me retiro creo que debo descansar y hablar en privado con Chris - comento - en dos horas hablare con shi... con Senri san - dijo serio con algo de tristeza.

— Claro hijo – sonrió Orez, Ichiru era incorregible.

— Suerte – le deseo Kain algo perdido.

Ichiru y Chris salieron rumbo a la habitación de Ichiru dentro del hotel y Orez aprovecho para hablar con Kain

— Y bien Kain que es lo que sucede – pregunto Orez.

— Papa – dijo Kain y sin poder contenerse lo abrazo.

— Kain me estas asustando que pasa, tú no eres así – dijo Orez.

— es horrible papá no se qué hacer – gimió Kain –

— Dime que sucede y juntos le encontraremos al solución ya lo veras, podemos hablarle a tu mamá si quieres – dijo Orez.

— No por el momento – respondió un poco más calmado Kain –

— Quieres un vaso de agua

— algo más fuerte sería mejor – pidió Kain –

— No lo creo niño – sonrió Orez, Kain siempre sería su niño–

— mi suegra murió hace unos días

— que dices pero como fue porque no me avisaste

— Fue de improviso, Ikuko murió en un accidente la atropelló un imbécil, yo estaba en Alemania y me encontré con Yori que había ido por un seminario cuando la llamaron para avisarle

— y kai el…

— el está bien Ikuko lo había dejado con Sammy mientras ella iba a dejarle flores a Samuel y de regreso paso el accidente – dijo en un suspiro Kain –

— Lo siento mucho hijo en que podemos ayudar – ofreció Orez –

— el funeral fue rápido y no podemos cremarla hasta que terminen las averiguaciones ya que fue homicidio culposo, Yori se encargara de eso, solo quiero ver si me apoyarían cuidando de Kai cuando yo no pueda, me quedare permanentemente en el hospital, Yori se vendrá a vivir conmigo es lo menos que le debo.

— sabes que no tienes ni que pedirlo Shizuka estará más que feliz de tener a su nieto consentido con ella

— Papá aun es el único nieto que tiene

— lo sé – dijo Orez pero la sonrisa se borro de su rostro – pero Kain, tú no estás así por eso ¿verdad? – preguntó conocía a Kain desde bebe cuando lo adoptaron.

— papá soy un estúpido – se culpo Kain -

— ¿qué paso? o mejor dicho ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? – pregunto Orez con seriedad -

— yo… – suspiro y tomo aire – robe y condene a alguien puro que no se lo merece

— eso no me explica que fue lo que hiciste

— yo estuve con alguien y no debí, yo no soy libre y lo sabes y hoy selle su destino, es que no puedo ser más estúpido y egoísta, me salí de control y lo mordí cruelmente - dijo Kain y se tomo la cabeza negando – no sé qué hacer

— ¿Por qué te niegas a ser feliz Kain? – pregunto Orez de pronto -

— yo no me niego …. pero Usagui, ella es tan buena y pura y me dio a kai, no merece que yo la traicione y luego, él es un niño tan lindo y tierno por dios lo lastime, papa que hago me voy a volver loco

— debes entender de una buena vez que Usagui ya no está con nosotros y que ella hubiera querido que fueras feliz

— pero murió por mi culpa – se reprocho Kain -

— Basta Kain no te atormentes con esa mentira –regaño Orez -

— no es mentira si no me hubiera amado ella aun estaría viva, no la hubieran matado por celos

— hubieras preferido estar con ella a estar con Usagui, llevas años culpándote por eso, vamos hijo mereces ser feliz

— yo soy feliz con kai y lo que más coraje me da es que esa mujer sigue libre de toda culpa - gruño Kain –

— si, kai es nuestra alegría pero tu mereces estar con otra persona tener una pareja – afirmo Orez –

— no – se negó tercamente.

— ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Orez.

— ¿qué tal si le pasa lo mismo que a Usagui?, no… ya no lo soportaría, no podría vivir si le pasa algo.

— nunca creí que fueras un cobarde Kain -

— pero papá…

— nada de pero papá a que le temes – pregunto Orez -

— ya te lo dije a que le pase algo, a que sufra por mi culpa…

— en serio Kain, sigue mintiéndote – afirmo Orez y se levanto y puso una mano en el hombro de Kain – solo te puedo decir que el joven Hanabusa está sufriendo por tu indiferencia y tu terquedad de mentirte y a tu miedo de enamorarte otra vez, te escondes en el recuerdo de Usagui, déjala ir hijo hazlo por ti, por kai y por él

Kain se quedo de piedra como es que su padre sabía que era Aido, el no lo había nombrado en ningún momento

— como es que sabes que…

— que es el joven Hanabusa - pregunto Orez- soy tu padre además su aura pura te rodea, en fin piénsalo

— pero y Kai

— Déjame decirte algo si en verdad está destinado a estar contigo aceptara a kai pero háblale con la verdad desde el inicio, yo creo firmemente que él te ama se le ve, te adora

— Papá – se sonrojo Kain –

— en serio Kain piénsalo, Usagui hubiera querido que fueras feliz deja tus miedos e inseguridades.

— Gracias papá eres el mejor – dijo Kain y lo abrazo con fuerza ya se sentía mejor –

— A ti por tenerme confianza le avisare a tu madre que vendrá kai seguro y querrá que se vayan a la casa para que tenga donde jugar.

Ichiru tomo la mano de Chris y se lo llevo a su cuarto con paso lento y calmado por la razón que se siente mareado, tomo aire mientras iba caminando hasta llegar a su habitación, cuando estuvieron dentro el peli plata le sonrió a su amante.

— Ya estamos aquí - murmuro y se acerco peligrosamente a Chris, si peligrosamente porque comenzó a besar a Chris con pasión y lujuria y todo para distraer a Chris del verdadero motivo por el cual están allí.

Chris solo gimió ante al asalto y cuando se separaron para tomar aire encaro a Ichiru.

— Dios Ichiru – sonrió Chris – pero eso no te funcionara así que a lo que venimos – dijo Chris y giro su rostro dejando al descubierto su fino cuello -

Ichiru bufo pensando otra estrategia y volvió a sonreír, no por nada le dicen que puede llegar a ser la persona más terca del mundo, casi nadie logra convencerlo de las cosas que quiere hacer o las que no quiere hacer.

— en serio crees que no me funcionara - murmuro evitando ver el delicioso cuello de su compañero, y llevo su mano a la entrepierna de Chris acariciándola lentamente logrando que Chris gimiera - ¿de verdad lo crees? - ronroneo.

Chris se estaba excitando Ichiru era un amante genial y aunque era el único que conocía no creía que hubiera alguno mejor, bueno tal vez Kaname pero eso solo lo sabe Zero pero cambiando de tema esta vez no caería en la trampa de Ichiru y con mucha pero mucha fuerza de voluntad y todo rojo imito a Ichiru hasta lograr que gimiera y se separo de él.

— Serás muy buen amante Ichiru y te amo pero si no te alimentas no habrá más noches de hacer el amor – dijo Chris muy serio y esperando que Ichiru deje su obstinación porque pasar la noches sin que le haga el amor seria una cruel tortura para él mismo – además debemos hablar de eso de que sientes algo por Shiki – dijo triste pero serio.

— Eres cruel - bufo - pero ¿en verdad soportarías sin que te haga el amor? - pregunto intentando evitar el tema de Shiki.

— Lo sé y creo me volver loco y me pondré de malas y tendré que permanecer metido en el congelador pero lo hare, el querer es poder y yo solo quiero que estés bien Ichiru hazlo por nosotros, por mi y por los bebes.

— ¿Los bebes? - pregunto algo confundido pero luego entendió, Chris se refería a su bebe y al de Shiki a no ser que Chris diga que está esperando gemelos, no pero eso no es - mm... te has convertido en un chantajista profesional - murmuro y se separo de Chris para ir a sentarse a la cama - ¿qué ganare si bebo tu deliciosa, exquisita y prohibida sangre?

— Ichiru por favor, es que no te entiendo porque te niegas - sollozo Chris

— no llores ¿sí? - pidió - y ya te dije porque lo hago, tu madre y Kaname tienen razón no te merezco y mucho menos merezco tu sangre y ahora menos, shi... Senri está en estado tu estas en estado, maldita sea soy un irresponsable, ahora tu madre me odiara más de lo que ya me odia, Kaname quien sabe que hará tu hermano ahora, y tu papa no lo sé - murmuro triste - Chris tu eres tan puro tan tierno y tan amable, y yo mírame, solo hago sufrir a la gente soy un estúpido y un bastardo - dijo mirando los ojos de Chris.

— Sabes ya me canse de siempre tener la misma estúpida discusión – volvió a sollozar Chris – si no quieres no lo hagas, pero entonces si serás un egoísta y hasta yo te odiare y sabes que se lo diré yo personalmente a Shiki y él, el te odiara tan bien, con permiso – dijo Chris dispuesto a irse y con lagrimas en los ojos.

— No quiero que me odies - murmuro - creo que no lo soportaría - se mordió el labio inferior - si quieres no vuelvo a decir lo que siento - dijo y se paró de la cama acercándose a Chris abrazándolo por la espalda y comenzó a lamer la piel del cuello - si esto es lo que deseas lo hare

— suéltame Ichiru – dijo Chris zafándose – entiende no soporto que te veas con tan baja autoestima para mi eres importante y eres la persona más hermosa que conozco y eres eso una persona que debe aprender de sus errores y a madurar y lo estás haciendo, pero no sabes cómo me duele que tú mismo te desvalorices así, mis padres cometieron sus errores y mi mamá se escapo de Gaia y se caso a escondidas con mi padre y puso de pretexto al tío Orez , ella no es perfecta pero siempre será mi mamá igual que Shizuka es al tuya y siempre querrán lo mejor para nosotros, solo quiero que te alimentes si lo deseas y no porque yo te orille a hacerlo, voy por algo de comer quiero un pay de queso – dijo llegando a la puerta – te amo Angelum Meum

— También te amo Chris - respondió - se que nadie es perfecto, bueno tu si pero no lo sé no te vayas por favor, créeme que si deseo tu sangre más que cualquier otra pero me he aguantado todos estos días para no lastimarte pero creo que de todas maneras lo hago, consciente o inconscientemente, no te voy a pedir perdón porque me dijiste que no te gusta que te pida perdón pero de todas maneras lo siento - murmuro - me darías tu sangre pequeño ángel - pidió.

— Te amo- dijo Chris y se acerco a Ichiru abrazándolo y exponiendo su cuello-

— gracias - sonrió y paso su cálida lengua preparando el área de mordedura y cuando pensó que ya estaba listo enterró sus colmillos delicadamente sorbiendo lentamente la sangre, no quiere hacerle daño a Chris así que por ello bebía lentamente, cuando el primer sorbo de sangre paso por su garganta gimió en placer, definitivamente era deliciosa y desea mas pero sabe que no debe beber mucho, después de unos cuantos sorbos mas dejo beber y lamio las heridas gemelas hasta que se cerraron y miro los ojos de Chris agradeciéndole.

— no agradezcas somos uno lo mío es tuyo Ichiru y… – tomo aire Chris – gracias por tu honestidad supongo que cuando amas a alguien por tanto tiempo es imposible olvidarlo de un momento a otro - dijo Chris con nostalgia –tengo sueño necesito dormir.

— ¿estás enfadado? - pregunto - ¿estás hablando de Shiki?

— Si estoy hablando de Shiki y no, no estoy enfadado porque siempre piensas eso ni que fuera un ogro soy un elfo – dijo Chris con una sonrisa en los labios – o que estoy tan feo, y tal vez sienta celos pero eso es normal supongo, pero recuerda que te amo y confió ciegamente en ti y lo del sueño es cierto, dormirás un rato conmigo antes de irte con Shiki – pidió.

— ¿No me acompañaras? - pregunto - y si quiero mucho a Shiki al fin de cuenta se crio conmigo es mi hermano - dijo serio - y no eres feo eres un hermoso elfo más bien podría decir que eres un ser celestial, tal vez un ángel - murmuro - claro que en la cama no pareces tan celestial - dijo con una sonrisa- y lo de dormir yo prefiero hacer otra cosa más activa estando contigo en la cama - dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

— Me insultas Ichiru – dijo fingiendo enojarse y costándose en la cama boca abajo para rodar y quedar de lado – yo sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso pero está haciendo mucho calor - y se desabrocho la camisa muy lentamente ante la atenta mirada lujuriosa de Ichiru – por Kami tendré que hablar con el dueño del hotel porque el aire no sirve – gimió y se dejo al camisa totalmente abierta y bajo su mano por su estomago hasta el botón del cinturón y…

Ichiru se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior viendo atentamente cada movimiento de Chris, Dios lo está incitando a que le haga el amor y claro que lo desea, se pregunta si Chris sabe que está siendo endemoniadamente sensual o lo hace inconscientemente.

El peli plata al ver como Chris abrió la camisa y dijo algo sobre el dueño del hotel y ahora llevaba su mano por el estomago hasta el botón del cinturón se acerco a velocidad vampírica hacia su amante y le detuvo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza sonriéndole con deseo.

— pequeño demonio, me estas provocando y me estas excitando mucho más de lo que ya estoy - murmuro llevando su boca al pecho de Chris besándolo y succionando un pezón - pero pagaras las consecuencias - ronroneo - sabes al dueño del hotel deberías castigarlo, porque definitivamente el aire no funciona -sonrió.

— Sabes que – gimió Chris – creo que mejor dormiré para que se me quiete el calor – dijo Chris y movió intencionalmente sus caderas contra las de Ichiru le encantaba la forma en que ronronea eso lo vuelve loco – por Dios

— En verdad quieres, sabes me contaron que anda un vampiro insaciable por el hotel y no se tal vez venga aquí cuando estés dormido y te amarre a la cama - murmuro separándose de Chris dirigiéndose al closet buscando algo y cuando lo encontró lo escondió detrás de su espalda - yo opino que deberías estar despierto - ronroneo acercándose a Chris como un tigre hacia su presa.

— no le tengo miedo mi esposo vendrá y lo pondrá en su lugar – dijo Chris levantándose tenía que huir de Ichiru para hacer más interesante el asunto aunque desea que lo tome de una vez - así que mejor me voy – camino hasta la puerta se detuvo y se volteo y desabrocho el botón, el cinturón y bajo el cierre dejando ver la piel pálida –

— ¿Quieres ser mi esclavo? - pregunto acercándose peligrosamente hacia Chris aun manteniendo escondido el objeto detrás de su espalda - no creo que quieras salir de aquí, afuera hay mucha gente inocente que se puede ver involucrada en una muerte por atreverse a ver a mi hermoso amante semi- desnudo - comento casi en una amenaza.

— ¿que hará mi amo para impedirlo? – gruño Chris.

— ¿Qué hare? es una buena pregunta - sonrió - ¿qué quieres que haga para que no salgas de aquí? - pregunto - porque lo que es yo... - se acerco a velocidad vampírica hacia Chris abrazándolo - te encadenare a la cama - dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y arrastro a Chris hacia a la cama.

— En serio - ronroneo Chris - tómame y hazlo ahora o saldré así como estoy de la habitación - Dios estaba tan excitado hizo crecer sus colmillos y se acerco al pecho de Ichiru y le rasgo la camisa que traía, esas malditas hormonas lo estaban desquiciando - basta de juegos Kiryuu – gruño.

— mm... estoy divertido aparte tu aceptaste ser mi esclavo cuando me dijiste amo - murmuro y encadeno a Chris a la cama - deberías hacer lo que yo digo precioso esclavo - sonrió y comenzó a pasar su lengua por todo el pecho de Chris evitando apropósito los pezones y cualquier tipo de roce con sus partes intimas.

Chris estaba al borde de la locura así que Ichiru quería jugar pues lo haría se concentro y se tele transporto quedando atrás de Ichiru y empezó a besar su cuello y a morderlo sin enterrar los colmillos y acariciando su pecho y su intimidad, al demonio con el pudor se dijo Chris sus garras crecieron y arañaron al piel del abdomen de Ichiru, Chris se giro sobre la cama y lo beso con pasión desmedida y le rasgo el pantalón junto con la ropa interior , una vez libre la hombría de Ichiru la beso con pasión y succiono mientras su mano llegaba a su entrada acariciándola sin profanarla.

— Eso es injusto Chris - dijo en protesta - porque siempre se me olvida que te puedes transportar - gruño y luego gimió al sentir las caricias de Chris y después cuando beso su hombría por Dios esto era el cielo, pero se tenso un poco al sentir las caricias de Chris en su entrada - ¿quieres ser el seme? – pregunto con sensualidad.

Chris gimió y medio negó porque no pensaba dejar la hombría de Ichiru estaba deliciosa y ya tenía liquido pre seminal brotando de ella, _hum delicioso_ pensó.

— Chris ya... Chris - gimió - si... si quiere... que te... haga... el...Dios Chris - gimió - si sigues así no te hare el amor -amenazo mordiéndose el labio inferior y llevo sus manos a la cabellera negra de su esposo y lo separo de su hombría y vio como Chris lo miraba tal vez frustrado pero Dios era una imagen tan hermosa, de la boca de Chris corría un hilito de saliva, el peli plata se paro y beso a Chris con pasión y lujuria devorándolo en el beso.

— Ichiru - gimió Chris cuando se separaron para tomar aire – hazlo por favor tómame te deseo mi Angelum - Chris no espero respuesta y se subió a la piernas de Ichiru y se auto penetro dando un grito de inmenso placer – lo amo tanto mi señor hágame gritar de placer por favor – suplico.

— Mi hermoso esclavo - murmuro y cambio las posiciones posicionando a Chris en la cama - tus deseos son ordenes - murmuro y comenzó a embestir a Chris con lentitud, demasiada lentitud pero estaba siendo asertivo encontró de inmediato los nervios donde le causan placer al cuerpo de su amante, sus embestidas daban justo en ese punto haciendo que su lindo amante se retorciera de placer en la cama y eso le encantaba y excitaba mas pero no iba a moverse más rápido hasta escuchar que su lindo pequeño se lo pidiera o más bien que se lo suplicara.

— Ichiru – gimió Chris en agonía lo dicho Ichiru era un amante experto lo hacía gozar y desear más no importaba como el hiciera el amor, lento, sensual, delicado o salvaje siempre quería más – mi señor más, mas rápido por piedad – suplico Chris – Ichiru por favor – gruño en agonía y lo jalo para besarlo con desesperación.

Ichiru sonrió con autosuficiencia y miro a los ojos a Chris.

— Siempre me complaces - murmuro y comenzó a hacer el vaivén más rápido y salvaje pero a la vez con delicadeza no quería lastimas innecesariamente a Chris eso estaría mal - ti amerò per sempre la luce della mia vita - dijo dando en los nervios de Chris y lo veía retorcerse en la cama y gimiendo eso le gustaba tanto.

— Angelum Meum – fue todo lo que Chris dijo - ya no aguanto Dios Ichiru.

— lo sé- ronroneo y siguió con sus embestidas - hagámoslo juntos - pidió y beso a Chris con devoción siguiendo con el vaivén de sus embestidas y luego de un par mas ambos se corrieron en un grito de placer, Ichiru cayó agotado encima de Chris.

— Te amo – gimió Chris mientras trataba de regulaba su respiración y cerraba los ojos estaba muy cansado.

— Y yo a ti príncipe - dijo con una sonrisa - y se separo un poco de Chris para bajar hasta el estomago del vampiro de ojos verdes y lamer un poco la semilla de Chris y luego miro a Chris que lo observo rojo - delicioso - murmuro.

— No hagas eso, Ichiru – susurro Chris – Ichiru no me dan cosquillas – empezó a reírse aparte de la pena de que Ichiru hiciera tal cosa pero no podía cambiarlo y eso le fascinaba.

— eres un celoso - murmuro - solo estoy limpiando tu estomago para poder saludar a nuestro bebe - sonrió y siguió en su tarea dedicándose completamente a ello mientras escuchaba reír a Chris, esa risa esa grandiosa y lo llenaba de paz cuando limpio completamente el estomago de su pequeño sonrió y acaricio el vientre de su amante - hola pequeño o pequeña aun no lo sé, ni siquiera sé si me escuchas pero según algunos doctores dicen que los bebes si escuchan así que por eso te estoy hablando, yo soy tu papá y te quiero mucho sabes al igual que tu papi que me tiene una paciencia del mas allá es mejor que tu saques su carácter porque yo soy un demonio pero quiero a tu papi - dijo con ternura mientras seguía acariciando el vientre de Chris y luego lo beso.

— Ichi te amo tanto, y me gustaría que fuera una niña - bostezo Chris - durmamos un rato antes de irte por favor, si – pidió.

— Claro que si mi Chris - sonrió y se acostó al lado de Chris abrazándolo - ¿cuando me vaya quieres que te despierte? - pregunto - ¿iras conmigo?

— si despiértame por favor y no creo que sea muy buena idea además confió en ti – dijo Chris acurrucándose en el pecho de Ichiru – deben hablar solo ustedes – dijo y cerro sus ojos.

19


	18. Chapter 18

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR 13**_

_**FLASHES**_

**MANSION DE SHIKI **

Ichiru llego a la casa de Shiki hace 5 minutos pero aun no se atrevía a tocar el timbre, sabía que debía hacerlo, Shiki estaba dentro de la casa y debía hablar con el seriamente e intentar no decirse nada hiriente pero él quiere saber porque lo engaño y se lo preguntaría claro después de que el pelirrojo bebiera su sangre.

Entre su indecisión de tocar o no su mente viajo a cuando lo conoció, a cuando no le importaba nada ni siquiera el mismo y lo conoció, al pequeño que su padre había llevado a casa y lo había presentado como su hermanito, recuerda era pequeño y de cabello rojo y con cara de sueño, no puede olvidar como el niño se le acerco con total inocencia haciendo que creciera un amor especial por él.

**FLASH ABCK**

**Ichiru pov**

Nada de lo que está a mi alrededor me importa, aunque aun soy un niño pequeño todo en esta vida dejo de importarme, mis padres no me quieren y si es que me quieren no me toman atención, siempre están concentrados en Zero mi hermano gemelo o Kain, siempre son ellos, aunque al principio no me importaba, yo era feliz con la atención de mi gemelo, pero algo cambio, la oscuridad en mi corazón creció y me molesto ser completamente olvidado por mis padres, no comprendía el porqué solo eran ellos, no tenían nada que yo no tuviera, realmente me dolía aquella situación, pero lo que empeoro todo fue cuando mis queridos padres decidieron contratar una nana para mi, a mi parecer es que les estorbo, y necesitaban que otra persona me cuide, tienen mucho trabajo con Zero y Kain, realmente eso me irrita, y lo peor de todo es que al mes esa nana comenzó a maltratarme psicológica y físicamente, luego… luego comienzo abusar de mi tocándome, es asqueroso pero nadie se da cuenta, estoy siendo olvidado y cada vez me hundo mas en mi soledad y oscuridad, yo no sé qué hacer, ella también toma mi sangre, pero nadie se da cuenta, deambulo por la casa sin hacer nada, parezco una sombra o un muerto viviente, estoy arto quisiera morir pero como dije nada me importa, mi papa, mi mamá son feliz con sus hijos porque al parecer yo no soy su hijo, al fin de cuenta no se dan cuenta las cosas que me hacen todos los días…

Un tiempo después papá trajo un nuevo integrante para la familia un niño pelirrojo de ojos azules el parece estar triste por algo, es serio y no dice nada, sin embargo mi padre lo presenta como nuestro nuevo hermano, Shiki Senri, yo solo me paro del lugar y me voy a mi habitación, no me interesa que tenga un nuevo hermano o algo, nada me interesa total yo no soy nada para ellos, no sé cómo cambie tanto, recuerdo un tiempo atrás donde era feliz y sonreía por todo hasta porque veía a un gatito jugar, y tenía sueños y metas por cumplir, ahora no tengo nada, mi cara solo muestra frialdad, es casi sin emociones, parezco un robot o algo así.

Después de un mes el chico nuevo siempre me mira no sé el porqué, pero creo que me tiene lastima, quien sabe porque, yo trato de ignorarlo no me interesa lo que él pueda pensar de mi o si es que sabe algo de lo que me hacen, aunque no lo creo su mirada es inocente y tierna, cosa que yo ya no conozco, pero pensándolo bien el no se da con nadie, ni con Zero ni con Kain, me pregunto por qué, eso es realmente raro, en fin, como todos los días, no como ni un pedacito de mi almuerzo, me paro de la mesa haciendo una reverencia hacia mis padres y _"hermanos"_ y me retiro caminando con lentitud hasta que me doy cuenta que Shiki me estaba siguiendo, me doy vuelta y lo encaro con mi mirada fría y dura.

— ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto con voz filosa.

El se sorprende y me mira con ojitos tiernos me estira sus manos mostrando una cajita de pockys de chocolate y me sonríe discretamente.

— E… es para ti – me dijo titubeante – o… otra vez no comiste nada – susurro – eso no es bueno – me dijo – acéptala por favor – me pidió.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? – cuestione serio.

— porque estas sufriendo – me respondió con simpleza escogiéndose de hombros.

Justo en ese momento dejo caer unas lagrimas y recibo la caja de pockys, este niño se preocupa por mí, todo cambio por él, le sonrió levemente y le doy las gracias cuando siento una mirada sobre nosotros, es ella mi nana, yo solo le hago un desprecio pero veo como mira a Shiki, esa mirada pervertida, y cruel, está planeando hacerle algo a ese inocente niño, no puedo permitir que lo haga, yo lo protegeré, no dejare que su inocencia y pureza sean manchados, me acerco a mi nana y le tomo la mano sé que me arrepentiré por ello sin embargo es para salvar al pequeño.

— Vamos a jugar- le pedí con cierta inocencia que no tengo y la jale hasta mi habitación, ahora empezara mi pesadilla.

— ¿quieres jugar? – me pregunto aventándome a la cama, yo no hago sonido alguno y solo miro la puerta que está cerrada con llave, ella comienza a lamer mi cuello pero no me importa ella sabe que no puede morderme o alguien se dará cuenta, solo siento como me rasguña y me mete la uña para mantener la herida abierta y comienza a beber de mi casi con desesperación y con una rapidez que me deja mareado de inmediato, mientras bebe, con su mano libre comienza a tocarme yo solo cierro los ojos rezando para que todo pase rápido.

Después de que bebió hasta hartarse de que me toco por todo el cuerpo, de besarme y de su maltrato físico y psicológico se aleja de mí y me mira con una cara dé luego te daré más.

— Al chico pelirrojo – susurre- no lo toques – le pedí – conmigo podrás hacer todo lo que quieras todo el día si lo deseas pero a él ni lo mires – le ordene serio.

— Entonces desde mañana jugare contigo el doble – me expreso con una sonrisa que me da miedo pero solo asentí dándole a entender que aceptaba ese trato.

Fin pov Ichiru.

.-.

Shiki se le quedo viendo con carita de porque no quiere jugar conmigo si yo quiero ser su amigo y se sentó en el piso abrazándose esperando por su hermanito hasta que se quedo dormido recargando su cabeza en sus piernas

Ichiru después de que esa señora termino con su trabajo con él se seco las lagrimas y se metió a bañar frotándose con fuerza, tratando de sacar toda la suciedad en él, y después de que termino haciéndose daño a si mismo salió del baño y se vistió con una playera de mangas largas y un pantalón, suspiro y bajo por las escaleras, debía vigilar que esa señora no se acercara a Shiki , es demasiado puro como para que lo ensucien como a él, se metió a la sala de estar para ver si estaban, pero solo esta Zero y Kain jugando play, vio la intención de Zero de invitarlo pero le dio la espalda y siguió buscando al pelirrojo y sonrió al verlo pero luego se acerco a él y se arrodillo junto al pequeño.

— Oye - llamo zarandeándolo suavemente - pequeño despierta - pidió amablemente - te puedes resfriar - comento - oye - volvió a llamarlo.

— Mm - dijo abriendo sus ojitos - mande

— Cuando tengas sueño deberías dormir en tu habitación - le comento con una sonrisa - ven te llevo - le dijo haciendo un ademan de tomarlo en brazos.

— Pero yo quiero jugar contigo - le dijo y le estiro lo brazos y le abrazo.

— Emm… - Ichiru se sorprendió ante el abrazo de Shiki y estuvo tentado a echarse para atrás pero se quedo quieto recibiendo aquel abrazo tierno y puro sin dobles intenciones – ¿a qué quieres jugar? – le pregunto con una muy leve sonrisa – ¿te quedaste dormido aquí por mi culpa? – pregunto.

— Si - susurro Shiki - mira - le enseño un avioncito y bostezo

Ichiru le sonrió con cierta ternura en sus ojos.

— Si nuestro padre se entera que te quedaste dormido en el suelo por mi culpa, me castigara - comento bajito - es lindo el avioncito, ¿quieres jugar con él?

— Sip - Shiki le puso un dedo en los labio y se hizo lo mismo - secreto - y lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su cuarto aunque decir verdad se perdió y sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas.

— uhm... ¿qué...? ¿qué pasa? - le pregunto acariciándole la mejilla - ¿a dónde vamos? - le pregunto.

Shiki solo se giro y lo abrazo.

— mm me perdí ishi - le expreso con verdadera tristeza.

— Emm... - a Ichiru solo le salió una gota en la cabeza y le sonrió - aunque no lo creas no es tan difícil, ¿cerca de que esta tu cuarto? - le pregunto - ¿cerca del de Zero o el de Kain? - pregunto

Shiki lo vio con cara de quien es quien tan solo tenía un mes en esa casa y solo conocía bien a Orez

— kani - dijo Shiki -

— uhm... ¿kani? - pregunto ladeando la cabeza confundido - ¿el de cabello naranja? - pregunto

Shiki solo agacho la cabeza y se puso a llorar porque no podía decirle quien era quien.

— no, no llores por favor - pidió Ichiru mirando para todos lados, si su padre lo ve llorando le echaran la culpa a él - por favor - rogo - mira Kain es el de cabello salvaje de color naranja, y Zero es mi gemelo, es igual a mi pero con el cabello más corto y es apegado a nuestro padre - le trato de explicar - por favor no llores.

Orez apareció buscando a Shiki tenía horas de no verlo

— Aquí están es hora de comer - anuncio Orez y Shiki le abrazo por la pierna - vamos Yue es hora de comer - el dijo a Ichiru y se hinco junto a Shiki - no llores bebe - pidió

— Me perdí - le dijo sin más -

Ichiru solo lo miro y se dio media vuelta dando unos pasos para dirigirse a su cuarto.

— Lo siento padre no tengo hambre - le respondió para irse del lugar.

— Ishi - se acerco Shiki y lo tomo de la mano para irse con el

— Ichiru debes comer - pidió con calma Orez -

— Ya comí - le respondió con frialdad - ya no tengo hambre - dijo bajito - anda Shiki debes comer - comento con ternura y le beso la frente - luego jugamos.

Orez sea cerco con intención de interactuar con su hijo pero este se fue y solo cargo a Shiki que solo se dejo llevar.

Horas más tarde el pequeño pelirrojo estaba parado frente a una puerta que tenía el olor de Ichiru y trato de empujarla pero no podía así que toco

Ichiru se estiro en la cama mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, pensando en cosas que realmente no servían, si se escapa de casa esa nana le hará algo a Shiki o alguno de sus hermanos, eso no es bueno, aparte que cuando sus padres se enteren lo castigaran cuando lo encuentren, el menor suspiro y miro su mano como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, miro su habitación y saco uno de sus mangas de debajo de la cama y comenzó a leerlo cuando su `puerta fue tocada, no pudo evitar estremecerse de miedo al pensar que era esa señora, tomo aire para después votarlo y se dijo a si mismo que debe ser valiente, se apresuro a levantarse de la cama y fue a abrir asomándose de a poquito y vio a Shiki y solo suspiro aliviado.

— Shiki - dijo con una leve sonrisa - ¿qué pasa? - le pregunto.

— patel - le dijo y le estiro un platito con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate - no comiste

— emm... - Ichiru lo miro sorprendido y tomo el plato con pastel - gracias - le dijo con una leve sonrisa - dudando de dejarlo entrar, si ella vuelve les puede hacer algo a ambos - vamos a tu habitación a comerlo ¿sí? - pidió besándole la mejilla y se adentro a su habitación tomando su manga - vamos -expreso - estuve investigando y ya sé cuál es tu habitación - sonrió y lo guio por el segundo piso hasta la habitación del pelirrojo - es esta - le dijo.

— Ishi te quiero - le dijo con su inocencia y beso su mejilla y lo jalo a su cuarto - mira mi coshe compro papa - le dijo y de pronto se puso a Llorar -

Ichiru solo miro el autito y le sonrió pero luego miro para todos lados, ahora ¿porque lloraba?

— ¿Shiki? - pregunto - ¿por qué lloras? - pregunto - ¿hice algo que te molestara? - pregunto

Shiki se acerco a Ichiru para que lo abrazara realmente no sabía bien porque de repente le daban ganas de llorar

— emm... tranquilo - pidió abrazándolo acariciándole la espalda y el cabello pelirrojo - ¿sabes leer? - le pregunto - ¿alguna vez has leído mangas? - le pregunto

Shiki levanto la vista y le sonrió y se alejo para traer unos cuentos

— te cuento un cuento - pregunto y le dio un Poky -

— emmm... - Ichiru lo miro confundido con una gota detrás de su cabeza y solo asintió, el no hablaba de ese tipo de cuentos pero si Shiki es feliz, puede leer esos cuentos que te mienten con un final feliz que la verdad después nadie tiene - léeme un cuento - le aseguro.

Extraño en el niño lo jalo a su cama y buscaba el banquito para subirse y se rindió y se sentó en el suelo y jalo a Ichiru

— Mira rayo McQueen - el dijo mostrando un coche de carreras color rojo -

— ¿rayo McQueen? - pregunto confundido - ¿es de algún cuento? - pregunto.

— ha - le dijo confundido y vio el manga - es tu cuento - pregunto

— emmm... algo así - respondió jugando con sus dedos - más bien es un manga, una historia de amor entre hombres - dijo bajito

— Me lo lees - le dijo el niño - me ayudas a subir a mi cama no alcanzo - pidió con un pequeña sonrisa

— ¿leértelo? - pregunto y lo tomo en brazos subiéndolo a la cama y el también se subió - este es el tomo uno, es con imágenes así que leámoslo juntos - le dijo con una leve sonrisa - se llama jonjou romantic.

— yoyo - le dijo sin entender y se acomodo en el pecho de Ichiru -

Ichiru está en su cuarto suspirando mirando el techo, no sabe porque siente ansiedad en su cuerpo, no sabe porque cada vez que está cerca de Shiki su corazón se acelera de tal manera que le duele... o esa necesidad de querer abrazarlo y solo querer verlo feliz, es tan extraño pero le gusta, le encanta esa sensación de calidez en su cuerpo.

— Shiki - suspiro aquel nombre con amor, han pasado años desde que se hizo amigo de él.

La puerta se abrió sin permiso alguno y se dejo ver la nana de Ichiru, el menor se estremeció de miedo y solo se quedo quieto en la cama.

— Ichiru mi niño - le dijo con burla y se acerco a él acariciándole la mejilla y le tomo el rostro ladeándolo para exponer su cuello - sabes me estoy aburriendo de entretenerme solo contigo - susurro - el chico pelirrojo se ve tan apetitoso - le dijo la mujer rasguñándole el cuello.

— No, a él no lo tocaras - le dijo parándose de inmediato empujándola contra una de las paredes - jamás dejare que lo toques - le dijo furioso mostrando sus ojos rojos por la furia, dejando salir su ira de sangre pura.

La mujer lo miro sorprendida, nunca pensó que Ichiru se le iba a revelar, no después de encargarse de arruinarle la mente.

— Ichi - grito Shiki desde las escaleras.

— ¿qué te pasa mocoso? - le pregunto parándose del suelo - no recuerdas que ¿nadie te quiere ni te querrá? - le pregunto - tu hijo de... porque lo defiendes si él no es capaz de amarte, todos juegan contigo - le dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

— no me importa si no me quiere - expreso - solo no dejare que lo toques - aseguro al escuchar la voz de Shiki y solo negó con la cabeza, cerro su puerta con llave para no dejar a nadie entrar en ella, Shiki no debe ver una escena de masacre - he pensado muchas veces en hacer esto, - murmuro - tu... eres inferior a mí, te puedo matar con solo usar la mitad de mis poderes - le aseguro y dejo salir toda su aura furiosa junto con sus espadas, y comenzó a moverlas con seguridad dejando que expulsaras su poderes y comenzó a descuartizarla oyéndola gritar de dolor y solo le sonrió sintiendo como su habitación era manchada de sangre y su cuerpo también.

Orez se materializo en la habitación de Ichiru

— Ichiru, que, que… - pregunto viendo a su hijo bañado en sangre.

— Ichi ¿estás bien? - pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de abrir

Ichiru solo miraba en donde anteriormente estaba el cuerpo descuartizado de su nana y se abrazo a si mismo sentándose en el piso.

— Shiki - susurro ignorando a su padre.

Orez se acerco a Ichiru y lo sintió frio se quito el saco y se lo puso en los hombros lo cargó y se metió al baño estaba todo cubierto de sangre y se materializo junto a Shiki

— Shi, Ichiru no está - le dijo con la mayor calma.

— pero me dijo que viniera por él y ese olor - le decía con su ojos rojos y tomándose la garganta.

— Debe ser la nana que se corto - mintió - tal vez este en el jardín ve a buscarlo, yo hablare con la mujer, digo nana que tenga más cuidado.

— Pero papá - trataba de hablar Shiki con la garganta muy seca.

Orez lo vio con cara de no hay replica le estiro el brazo y Shiki lo mordió instintivamente después de unos tragos agradeció y se fue no muy seguro

Orez regreso a la habitación y baño a Ichiru que seguía sin responderle solo balbuceaba el nombre de Shiki

Ichiru solo se estremeció cuando sintió que le sacaban la ropa quería alejarse de ese toque no quería mas, por favor.

— No - susurro con los ojos llorosos - por favor - pidió apretando las manos en puño.

— Calma soy yo tu papá Orez - le dijo y suspiro, ¿qué le había pasado a su niño? y en sus propias narices.

— No quiero - murmuro tiritando - ya basta - suplico y se abrazo a sí mismo - Shiki - volvió a llamarlo.

Orez lo abrazo para que no se moviera y uso su poder para dormirlo y poder quitarle toda la sangre de encima y comenzó a Llorar en silencio como pudo ser tan estúpido y no darse cuenta que algo pasaba, termino su labor, seco y vistió a su pequeño y lo llevo a una habitación de invitados mientras limpiaba toda la sangre con su poder asqueado del olor.

Ichiru se acomodo en la cama y abrazo una almohada para llorar en silencio.

— Shiki - susurro agarrando con fuerza su almohada enterrando levemente sus garras en ella - yo... lo siento

Orez le había pedido a Shiki que fuera a ver a Ichiru pero que no dijera nada para no preocupar a los demás.

Shiki entro en la habitación y vio a Ichiru abrazando una almohada, a sus 10 años no entendía mucho eso pero no le gustaba ver a su hermanito triste se acerco y el hablo

— Ichi - llamo el peli rojo.

— Shiki - dijo y lo abrazo con fuerza - perdón - susurro.

— ¿Que tienes Ichi? - le pregunto dejándose abrazar - ¿Por qué pides perdón?

Ichiru se escogió de hombros y no dijo nada mas, se acomodo entre los brazos de Shiki queriendo sentirse protegido solo una vez.

Esa habitación no le gustaba a Shiki era fría y fea, se levanto con calma y tomo la mano de Ichiru y lo llevo a su habitación, distendió su cama y encamino a Ichiru y se acostó a su lado.

— ¿Qué te paso Ichi? - le volvió a preguntar y solo dejo salir lagrimas de impotencia por no saber que el pasaba a su hermanito

Ichiru negó con la cabeza y le seco las lágrimas,

— Tú debes ser feliz - le dijo con una leve sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos - no paso nada malo.

— Pero… Ichi dime que hago para que ya no estés triste - le dijo en suplica - ¿quieres un chocolate?- le dijo y tomo un Poky de su buro.

— Solo quédate conmigo - le pidió recibiendo el Poky para comérselo.

Shiki solo se bajo en la cama y acabo siendo abrazado por Ichiru mientras el pasaba sus abracitos por la cintura de Ichiru.

— Siempre Ichi - le dijo Shiki con amor y subió su rostro para besar su mejilla.

Ichiru inconscientemente movió su rostro y termino besando los labios de Shiki, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía de una agradable sensación dentro de sí.

— Lo siento mucho - dijo bajito

Shiki solo lo vio sin entender muy bien pero no le desagrado

— Porque me pides perdón - el dijo con inocencia - Usagui Sensei no se lo pide a Mizaki kun

Ichiru solo sonrió y le beso la frente.

— Usagui Sensei es especial - comento - y a Mizaki le gusta lo que le hacen, pero yo no sé si te gusta que te bese - comento.

— Si me gusto - le dijo sonrojado y besándolo castamente – ¿y a ti te gusto? – cuestiono inocentemente.

Ichiru asintió y le abrazo, pensando que era cruel por hacer eso con Shiki, el esta tan sucio y Shiki es tan puro e inocente.

— Te quiero mucho Ichi - le dijo y se pego más a su cuerpo - estas frio iré por otra manta – anuncio.

— Muchas gracias - le dijo el peli plata - pero estoy bien, también te quiero - le sonrió.

— Me das otro beso - le pidió el niño peli rojo y lo abrazo nuevamente por la cintura pegándose un poco mas - oye debemos ir a comer algo o te hará mal

Ichiru le dio otro beso casto y le sonrió.

— No tengo hambre - le dijo estremeciéndose, no quería estar cerca de nadie más.

— Pero Ichi si no comes ya no te besare - le dijo con carita de querer llorar.

— Uhm... pero no quiero bajar - le dijo estremeciéndose de miedo - por favor - suplico con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

— Yo voy - le dijo, se levanto, le dio un beso y salió corriendo para regresar a los pocos minutos - listo ya vine mira, mira pasta y pudin de chocolate

— Gracias- le dijo comenzando a comer casi con desesperación, tenía tanta hambre casi nunca comía pero su estomago le rugía por comida, al fin y al cabo es un vampiro él no le da esa cosa que les da a los humanos - está muy rico – expreso.

Shiki sonrió y tomo un libro en lo que Ichiru comía

— Verdad que si, prueba el postre - lo animo - anda prueba el pudin.

— sipi- acepto y comenzó a comer el pudin también y solo sonrió de gusto - aun tengo hambre - dijo en un puchero.

— Te gusto, ¿te traigo más? - pregunto y ofreció con ilusión en los ojos.

— Si por favor - pidió con una sonrisa - Shiki - le dijo tomándole la mano y lo beso esta vez yendo un poco más allá tratando de profundizarlo.

Shiki sonrió e intento levantarse pero Ichiru le tomo la mano y lo beso, sintió la lengua húmeda de Ichiru sobre sus labios y tímidamente entre abrió su boca como había visto en los mangas que veía con Ichiru.

Ichiru introdujo su lengua en esa cálida cavidad comenzando con el beso, inconscientemente apego el cuerpo de Shiki al suyo.

El pequeño gimió y por instinto trato de alejarse jalando a Ichiru que quedo sobre de él y entre sus piernas y solo abrió los ojos.

Ichiru se separo del beso y le sonrió castamente y le acaricio los costados suavemente pero luego se detuvo y se separo de Shiki.

— Comida, comida - dijo cambiando de tema.

Shiki lo veía confundido había hecho algo mal, se había enojado con él, se levanto y fue por mas comida, regresando rápidamente, su cuerpo cosquilleaba y se sentía raro

— Muchas gracias Poky - le dijo comenzando a comer rápidamente.

— No hay de que - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Shiki siguió leyendo su libro hasta que se hizo de noche.

— Ichi es hora de Dormir - le dijo.

— mmm... ¿donde dormiré? - le pregunto confundido al ver una sola cama.

Orez entro en la habitación de Shiki.

— ¿como te sientes? - pregunto con calma acercándose con algo de cautela a su hijo

Ichiru retrocedió instintivamente y agacho la cabeza sin decir ni una sola palabra ni meter ruido, cerró los ojos esperando para ver que le harían.

Orez se acerco y se hinco junto a su hijo que le había hecho esa mujer y lo abrazo

— Yue mi niño - evito sollozar.

— ¿papi que tiene Ichi? - pregunto Shiki - se puede quedar a dormir conmigo si quieres

— No lo sé Shi, pero te lo agradecería parece que solo contigo reacciona - dijo en voz baja - iré a traerles la cena.

Ichiru abrió sus ojos y vio la escena delante de sí y frunció ligeramente los labios.

— quiero... quiero comida china y una pizza - murmuro bajito.

Orez se alegro y abrazo a sus pequeños

— En un momento regreso pero no le digan a mamá o me regañara a mi - dijo cómplice y salió por la comida china y la pizza

— Pizza - sonrió Shiki y se abalanzo sobre Ichiru tirándolo - oye quieres Dormir conmigo - pregunto Shiki.

Ichiru intento rehusarse al abrazo de su padre se sentía incomodo, pero luego Orez se fue del lugar y en cuestión de segundo Shiki ya estaba sobre él.

— gracias ¿te gusta la pizza? - le pregunto desde el suelo con Shiki encima de él - si quiero - acepto besándolo castamente en los labios - ¿quieres ser, Misaki o Usagui? - le pregunto curioso.

— Misaki - casi grito de la euforia Shiki - vamos a ponernos el pijama - dijo y se levanto y empezó a sacarse l ropa

— ¿entonces yo sería Usagui san? - le pregunto con una sonrisa y cuando se saco la playera lo abrazo por atrás apegándolo a su cuerpo - ¿sabes lo que hace Usagui san cuando Misaki lo provoca? - le pregunto.

Shiki se giro

— Lo besa - dijo seguro de sí mismo sintiendo maripositas en su estomago.

— ¿en serio? - pregunto -¿y qué más le hace? - le pregunto inclinándose hacia Shiki para comenzar a besarlo suavemente - ¿espera en que parte del cuerpo lo besa? - le pregunto

— En la boca - aseguro arqueándose y cayendo en la cama.

— ¿en serio? - pregunto - estoy seguro que lo besa en otras partes del cuerpo - comento y le sonrió - pero no estoy seguro - comento sentándose en la cama para pensar.

— Aquí - dijo Shiki tocándose el cuello - y lo toca ahí - dijo todo rojo.

Ichiru sonrió y se subió sobre Shiki y le beso el cuello y lo iba a tocar pero sintió la presencia de su padre y se separo de Shiki.

— Nuestro padre va entrar en cualquier momento - le dijo a Shiki besándolo en los labios - vístete.

Orez toco y entro sin recibir respuesta les dejo la cena y se despidió con un beso en la frente y ambos niños terminaron de cenar, Shiki se puso su pijama y se acostó y espero a Ichiru

Ichiru después de cenar se desvistió y se puso el pijama y se acostó al lado de Shiki.

— Poky - le llamo - si hago o te hago algo que no te guste por favor dímelo ¿sí? - pidió el peli plata.

— sip - acepto el pequeño peli rojo y le dio la espalda a Ichiru pegándose a su pecho -

Ichiru lo abrazo por la espalda y le beso los hombros.

— Siempre te protegeré Shiki - le dijo al pelirrojo - te quiero

— Yo también te quiero Ichi - le dijo y se giro y lo beso - me gustan tus besos.

— A mí también me encanta tus besos - les dijo besándolo castamente - durmamos - le dijo con una sonrisa

— Si - sonrió y quedo dormido en los brazos de su hermano.

Ichiru está buscando a Shiki nuevamente mirando para todos lados y vio a Zero con Kain y frunció ligeramente los labios y luego sonrió al ver a Shiki con ellos, se acerco lentamente a ellos y tomo la mano de Shiki.

— Shiki vamos a jugar - pidió el peli plata

— Ichiru - dijo Zero con carita de gato abandonado mirando a su gemelo, esta celoso de Shiki, su gemelo siempre está con él y se olvida de él.

— Si toma - le dijo a Ichiru y le dio un Poky - ¿Kain que tienes? - le pregunto Shiki a su hermano mayor.

— Nada Shi - le medio sonrió y lo abrazo por el cuello

Ichiru no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y gruñir molesto ante tal acción.

— Suéltalo - le pidió tratando de ser amable, jalando suavemente a Shiki.

Zero suspiro triste, Ichiru no lo tomaba en cuenta en absoluto se siente triste, hace años que no hablan como antes, con suerte es un hola y nada más.

Kain se sentía tan deprimido por lo que le había ocurrido que soltó a Shiki sin mucho problema, solo quería un poco de atención, hablar con alguien así que se giro para buscar a Orez

— Pero Ichi Kani está triste vamos a darle un chocolate - pidió Shiki jalándolo con cariño - vamos Zero tu también - intento mediar por enésima vez entre los cuatro a veces se sentía como la manzana de la discordia.

— mmm... - Ichiru se cruzo de brazos murmurando por lo bajo cosas inentendible y camino tras de Shiki - vamos Zero - le pidió a su hermano viendo como este se sorprendía y le sonreía abiertamente, no entendió esa actitud pero solo le tomo la mano a su gemelo - ¿sabes que le pasa a Kain? - le pregunto.

Zero no pudo sentirse más feliz al sentir a su hermano otra vez cerca de si, le tomo la mano y no la quería soltar.

— No estoy seguro, no sé qué le pasa - comento caminando con una sonrisa de la mano con Ichiru - pero creo que es problemas de amor o algo así - comento confundido

— Kani - llamo Shiki y se acerco a él - ¿qué tienes? mira Ichi y Zero también vinieron

Kain volteo con sus ojos acuosos, y solo les sonrió

— Nada peque - le dijo con calma -

— Pero estas triste - comento Ichiru acercándose a Kain - eres nuestro hermano mayor, debemos preocuparnos por ti - le dijo el peli plata - es verdad que casi no tenemos relación pero te considero mi hermano - comento - puedes confiar en nosotros.

— Es verdad Kain, eres nuestro hermano mayor y te queremos mucho - le dijo Zero - dinos que pasa - le dijo - podemos ayudarte a que te sientas mejor

Kain se quedo con la boca abierta las cosas que provocaba Shiki, estaban los 4 juntos y tal vez si les decía ellos no cometerían la misma tontería que él y tomando aire.

— Es que bueno yo ya lo hice y fue horrible - dijo de corrido y todo rojo.

— Hiciste que Kani - pregunto Shiki - ¿que hizo Kani... Zero?

Zero solo miro a Kain confundido sin entender nada y miro a Shiki escogiéndose de hombros.

— No lo sé - respondió en un leve puchero - ¿Ichiru? - le pregunto

Ichiru se sonrojo levemente.

— Hizo el amor con alguien - les respondió y al ver la mirada confundida de Shiki - lo que Usagui san y Misaki hacen en mi manga - le explico al pelirrojo - ¿fue con un hombre? - pregunto Ichiru confundido - ¿Por qué fue horrible?

Kain no pudo ponerse más rojo, Ichiru no tiene tacto alguno

— Es que yo no quería y ella me… bueno yo no quería - susurro Kain.

Shiki se sonrojo y abrazo a Ichiru pero…

— Misaki lo disfruta verdad Ichi, Zero si has visto el manga tú también ¿verdad? – le pregunto inocentemente.

— Emm si Misaki lo disfruta - le dijo en un pequeño beso en la frente - ¿ella? - le pregunto y se estremeció de miedo tomando aire para olvidarse de su pasado se seco rápidamente las lagrimas - ¿Kain ella abuso de ti? – pregunto.

Zero miro confundido a Shiki que es un manga y ¿quién es Misaki?

— No entiendo nada- dijo Zero triste.

— No bueno yo no quería y ella hizo todo, papá se enfadara - dijo apenado Kain porque no tenía más control - Zero un manga es un comic japonés con historias de amor - le explico Kain.

— No tiene porque enfadarse - expreso Ichiru y se acerco a Kain y le acaricio el rostro con una sonrisa - yo te comprendo - le dijo y lo abrazo para darle un beso en la mejilla pero tuvo que pararse de puntillas - te quiero Kain - le dijo.

Zero miro todo confundido sin saber qué hacer, un comic japonés con historias de amor y entonces que es hacer el amor…

— ¿qué es hacer el amor? - le pregunto a Shiki

Shiki se sonrojo

— Es cuando dos personas se quieren y se dan besos - le dijo con inocencia.

— Gracias Ichi - le dijo Kain y jalo a sus otros dos hermanos y los abrazo a los tres - son los mejores los amo a los tres

Ichiru le sonrió castamente.

— Zero hacer el amor es un acto de amor entre dos personas que se quieren, donde unen sus cuerpos desnudos - le explico - creo que es satisfactorio - comento mirando a Shiki - me gustaría intentarlo – murmuro.

Zero se sonrojo furiosamente.

— en... ¿en serio hacen eso? -pregunto

— Si Zero - aseguro Kain - pero eso solo debe ser con la persona correcta para que sea bonito

Shiki se puso rojo, _hacer lo que hacen Usagui y Misaki aparte de besarse_, pensó

— ¿qué hacen? - hablo Orez entrando a la mansión

— Le enseñamos a Zero que es hacer el amor - respondió Ichiru como si nada - tiene curiosidad.

Zero se sonrojo furiosamente y trato de negar con las manos.

— pa... papá yo... emm... uhm - Zero solo se ruborizo completamente.

Orez vio acusatoriamente a Kain.

— Kain tenemos que hablar - dijo con calma - niños es hora de Dormir vayan - pidió Orez y se llevo a Kain con él como tocaba esos temas delante de Shiki, Zero e Ichiru

— Si papa - acepto Kain.

— Ichi, ¿papá se enojo? - pregunto Shiki - vamos a Dormir tengo sueño

— Padre - llamo Ichiru acercándose a Orez tomándolo del brazo - yo fui el que toco el tema - dijo serio - así que si va a regañar a alguien ese es a mi - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - ¿cuál será mi castigo? - pregunto - después de todo yo sé que es eso - murmuro - lo aprendí porque alguien no me protegió.

La culpa invadió a Orez.

— no lo voy regañar pero si tengo que hablar con Kain - expreso - lo sé pero nada de lo que te diga cambiara lo que paso, espero ganarme algún día tu perdón - le dijo con calma y alcanzo a besarle al frente - te amo hijo aunque no lo creas

Shiki esperaba a Ichiru porque se moría de sueño.

Zero miro la escena confundido no entendió nada, porque Ichiru debía perdonar a su papá, o porque no le iba a creer que lo ama.

— mmm... no lo creo, ¿perdonar? ¿Porque debería hacerlo? no te creo - murmuro Ichiru dándose media vuelta para ir con Shiki - vamos a dormir - le dijo con una sonrisa a Shiki - Zero vamos a dormir - le dijo tomándole la mano para ir a sus cuartos.

Shiki siguió a Ichi algo confundido y después de dejar a Zero en su cuarto entro y se fue a buscar su pijama

— Shiki - llamo el peli plata - ¿tú no has pensado en intentar lo que hacen Usagui san y Misaki? - le pregunto acercándose a Shiki besándole el cuello.

El pequeño no pudo evitar jadear y se giro con la camisa del pijama abierta

— Si - susurro y giro su rostro apenado su miembro estaba palpitante ante los besos de Ichiru en su cuello.

— ¿En serio? - le pregunto para estar seguro que no hace nada que Shiki no quiere, llevo sus manos lentamente a los pezones del pelirrojo acariciándolos lentamente, comenzó a repartir besos por toda la piel desnuda de Shiki e inicio a llevarlo a la cama

El pequeño llevo sus manos a la playera de Ichiru y la apretó para no gemir y se dejo llevar hasta la cama que compartía con el peli plata.

— Ichi – suspiro.

— Dime – le pregunto al pelirrojo- gime para mi Shiki - le dijo sonrojándose y siguió con su trabajo sacándose la playera y la camiseta del pijama a Shiki, paso su lengua por los pezones del pelirrojo y llevo su mano a la entrepierna del menor.

— Ichi - gimió sonoramente el pequeño – yo…

— Dime ¿quieres que pare? - le pregunto parando en seco de lo que hacía - no me enfadare - le aseguro.

Shiki le tomo la mano y con toda la pena del mundo lo guio pero dentro de su pantalón quería sentir más y lo jalo para besarlo

— Me gusta – susurro.

Ichiru sonrió y siguió tocando el miembro del menor masturbándolo lentamente.

— Shiki tócame - pidió mientras jugaba con los pezones del menor y se paro, le saco los pantalones y bóxer al menor teniéndolo desnudo frente de si, le sonrió y también se desnudo, se volvió acostar sobre Shiki - te necesito - murmuro en el oído metiéndole la lengua.

Shiki acerco tímidamente sus manos todo lo que alcanzaba del cuerpo de su hermano mientras se estremecía.

— Dime que necesitas Ichi yo te ayudare - le dijo con inocencia - apaga la luz me da pena que me veas

— Pero si eres hermoso - aseguro parándose para ir a apagar la luz y puso sus ojos rojos - aun te veo claramente - le aseguro relamiéndose los labios y se volvió acostar sobre Shiki acomodándose entre sus piernas y llevo sus manos a su boca lamiéndoselos sensualmente y luego los llevo a la entrada de Shiki - creo que esto duele un poco - murmuro y metió uno de sus dedos allí - lo siento - se disculpo y comenzó a masturbarlo sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba por atención - tócame allí - le pidió

Shiki sintió algo de dolor pero pronto se acostumbro y llevo su manita a la hombría de Ichiru y la toco como él lo estaba haciendo.

— Ichi - jadeo - detente - le dijo porque sentía algo extraño una opresión en su estomago - Ichiru - casi grito y termino en su mano

— wow - murmuro Ichiru mirando su mano y sonrió llevándola a su boca lamiéndola saboreando aquel sabor - sabes delicioso - ronroneo y metió su segundo dedo en el interior de Shiki - ¿te gusto? - le pregunto moviendo sus dedos en el interior de Shiki.

— Lo siento aaaah - dijo jadeando por aire y sorpresa -

— No te disculpes - le pidió con cariño y lo beso apasionadamente mientras lo seguía preparando metiendo el tercer dedo y cuando lo sintió preparado saco sus dedos de allí y se acomodo mejor entre sus piernas poniendo su miembro en la entrada de Shiki - Shiki... creo que... esto es más doloroso, perdóname - le pidió entrando lentamente en el menor.

Shiki no entendió muy bien hasta que sintió dolor.

— Ichi me duele - le dijo con lagrimas brotando de sus ojitos.

— Lo siento - se volvió a disculpar y le beso los ojos secándole las lagrimas - te quiero mucho - le aseguro quedándose quieto sin moverse ni un centímetro mas aunque su cuerpo se lo pide, comenzó a masturbarlo para distraerlo del dolor.

El pequeño peli rojo asintió y solo pensó que debía ser bueno o no le gustaría a Misaki pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando Ichiru empezó a masturbarlo y al moverse provoca que Ichiru entrara completamente en él y solo atino a gemir sonoramente.

— mnhg... - Ichiru se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir - cuando estés listo dímelo - le dijo pensando en cómo darle más placer a su hermoso hermano, con su boca comenzó a lamerle y succionar sus pezones sin dejar de acariciar el miembro de Shiki.

— Yo creo que ya - le dijo con algo de duda todo esto era nuevo para el - Ichi - gimió por las atenciones.

Ichiru gimió bajito y comenzó a moverse lentamente por el interior de Shiki y sin querer encontró un lugar en donde Shiki gimió audiblemente de placer, no sabía que era pero volvió a golpear allí sin detener sus atenciones al cuerpo del menor

— Ichi - grito el niño moviendo sus caderas para tener más contacto.

Ichiru se estremeció ante ese gemido de placer, eso quiere decir que no lo está haciendo mal ¿verdad que no? el peli plata lo beso apasionadamente metiendo su lengua en esa hermosa boca y siguió con sus penetraciones dando una y otra vez en aquel lugar donde Shiki grita su nombre por mas.

— Shiki - gimió aquel nombre suavemente.

— Ichi - gemía el niño - siento que, ya no puedo mas, Ichiru - grito y termino entre sus estómagos – lo siento - se disculpo aun jadeante.

Ichiru gimió audiblemente al sentir como las paredes anales de su hermano apretujaban su miembro, sintió como esa sensación de calor en su estomago se expandía y se contraía, sintiendo que iba terminar, pero no sabe si es bueno terminar dentro de Shiki, aunque Usagui si termina dentro de Misaki pero...

— Shiki... - susurro estremeciendo y temblando de placer y decidió salir de Shiki, no debe ensuciarlo - te quiero - expreso comenzando a besarlo para comenzar a salir.

Shiki junto fuerza y no lo dejo salir de su cuerpo quería saber que siente Misaki.

— Pero Shiki - dijo bajito controlándose a sí mismo.

— Por favor ¿Por qué no quieres? - pregunto el niño con carita triste.

— uhm... - Ichiru le sonrió y lo volvió a besar terminando dentro de Shiki dando un gemido de placer, se sentía maravilloso terminar.

Shiki lo veía con sus ojitos brillosos y lo abrazo.

— Te quiero mucho Ichi - le susurro bostezando.

— Yo también te quiero mucho Poky - le aseguro besándolo castamente saliendo del cuerpo del pelirrojo y se corto la muñeca - bebe un poco por favor - pidió - no rechaces mi sangre se que no es muy rica pero... te hará bien - comento manteniendo la herida abierta.

— ouch - se quejo Shiki al sentir como Ichiru salía de su cuerpo.

— Pero Ichi eso no está permitido - le dijo con sus ojitos color carmesí.

— Por favor - rogo - será un secreto - le aseguro.

— Si – sonrió y se acerco a la muñeca y bebió saboreando cada sorbo cuando termino - que rico, tu sangre es muy rica

— uhm... qué bueno que te guste - le dijo con una sonrisa y se lamio la sangre que sobro para que la herida sanara - espero que te ayude a curarte -comento con una sonrisa- Shiki estemos siempre juntos - le pidió.

— Curarme de que no estoy enfermo Ichi - le sonrió - si siempre juntos porque Kani dijo que era feo esto a mi me gusto, Ichi se siente raro pero bien - le sonrió y empezó a acomodarse junto a Ichiru - hace frio

— Del dolor que puedes sentir cuando quieras caminar - comento besándolo y lo abrazo para abrigarse mutuamente - lo que pasa es que cuando no lo haces con la persona correcta no se siente bien – comento.

— Y a ti te gusto - le pregunto Shiki - yo me siento muy bien.

— Claro que me gusto fue maravilloso - aseguro cerrando sus ojos- durmamos.

— Si - le dijo beso sus labios y se acurruco junto a su pecho - te quiero.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Se prometieron estar juntos por siempre ¿Qué les paso?, con un gran suspiro toco el timbre de la casa esperando que le abrieran, y una de las sirvientas no demoro mucho en abrirle la puerta, el peli plata la miro y pregunto por Shiki cuando le dijeron que pasara a la casa y que lo esperara en la sala de estar, paso lentamente y al llegar a la sala de estar se sentó en uno de los sillones respirando hondo, hay también tenían recuerdos juntos y le dolía recordarlo.

Shiki estaba en su habitación viendo por la ventana cuando por alguna razón se puso nervioso como si presintiera algo o más bien sintió un movimiento en su estomago, tenia ansiedad deseaba ver a Ichiru y explicarle muchas cosas.

Decirle lo del bebe deseaba, deseaba tantas cosas…

— shiki-sama lo busca Kiryuu-sama – anuncio la sirvienta.

Shiki se quedo de piedra cuando nombraron a Ichiru e instintivamente se llevo al mano al estomago, Dios ahora como lo enfrentaría nunca había sido valiente cuando se trataba de Ichiru.

Tomo aire para darse valor si Ichiru estaba ahí era por algo y lo enfrentaría así que bajo sin más ni más agradeciendo a la mucama llego a la sala y ahí estaba tan hermoso como siempre

— Ichiru – lo llamo sin sufijo no era momento para eso, eran hermanos aunque a Ichiru le pesara.

Ichiru se sobresalto cuando olio el aroma de Shiki acercándosele y más aun cuando escucho su voz, Dios su pecho le dolía mucho, tomo aire y se dio vuelta enfrentando a Shiki.

— Shiki san - dijo aparentando frialdad - ¿como esta?

— dentro de lo que cabe bien gracias – dijo con dolor en la voz la frialdad de Ichiru nunca le había gustado pero se lo merecía – a que debo tu visita.

— Mm... vengo a darte mi sangre - susurro - ese bebé es mío, me lo dijo mi padre y Kain hoy, yo no lo sabía por eso antes no te había dado mi sangre, pensé que era de ese ba... de tu pareja - dijo aguantando las ganas de insultar al rubio.

— Entiendo – dijo con dolor pero con la frente en alto – pero no es necesario me las arreglare, eso era todo lo que querías Ichiru.

— si es necesario, si no bebes de mi puedes salir lastimado, debes tener fuerza - susurro algo preocupado pero después volvió a su frialdad - de todas maneras el bebé necesita mi sangre, y también vengo a hablar contigo digo con usted, Shiki debemos hablar y te debo decir algo importante - comento - pero después de que bebas.

— Lo se me lo dijo nuestro hermano pero como no entenderás razones no quiero hacerlo y no me puedes obligar y que es lo que necesitas decirme que te dignaste a venir – pregunto Shiki lo más calmadamente que podía, hoy no iría Takuma si no Aido y llegaría más tarde.

— si te puedo obligar y lo sabes, me debes obedecer soy un sangre pura y si yo te lo ordeno lo harás, pero no quiero hacer eso por Dios Shiki, digo Senri, ese bebé necesita mi sangre, los nutrientes de mi sangre, no la de Ichijou o el que te este dando sangre, ¿o me vas a decir que no quedas con hambre cuando bebes de la persona que te alimenta? y lo que te debo decir mm... ahora no primero bebe.

— pues entonces tendrás que obligarme y si me quedo con hambre o no es mi problema y a nuestro bebe no le pasara nada Kain dijo que está perfectamente bien – dijo Shiki con voz decidida, Kain le aseguro que el bebe estaba bien pero que el no, porque el bebe lo estaba minando y acabaría matándolo pero su culpabilidad no lo dejaba en paz – así que si eso es todo quiero dormir un rato.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan obstinado? eres peor que Chris - comento frunciendo el ceño - bien ¿si te cuento lo que te tengo que decir después beberás de mi? - pregunto.

— puede ser pero me gustaría que no nombras a Chris en mi casa por favor, también soy una persona sabes y tengo sentimientos – dijo Shiki con dolor en la voz – te escucho

— Perdón - se disculpo - ¿Por qué no te sientas? - pregunto.

— Así estoy bien te escucho, en verdad Ichiru tengo mucho sueño no he dormido bien la culpa me está matando – dijo Shiki y era cierto, tenía las ojeras muy marcadas y estaba demasiado pálido y delgado el bebe lo estaba consumiendo lentamente – por favor

— No deberías sentir culpa - menciono bajito - yo... bien sabes que soy directo y que no sé hacer las cosas menos dolorosas ¿verdad? - pregunto y vio a Shiki asentir - pero contigo nunca he sido capaz de decir las cosas tan directamente y menos las que duelen tanto, no sé cómo hacerlo, no quiero que tu sufras lo que yo cuando me entere lo de tu relación con Takuma - dijo con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos - me lastimaste, pero eso no viene al caso, yo... yo... una vez me dijiste que entre mm... el y yo había química recuerdas después de la guerra de comida, bueno tal vez si tenias razón - comento serio - el y yo ahora estamos mm... juntos y... y... perdón pero también te fui infiel el está esperando un bebé mío también - expreso bajando la mirada.

— lo supe desde esa vez y me negué a creerlo – dijo Shiki con la voz cortada y las lagrimas en los ojos – pero no había futuro entre nosotros aun así y aunque creas lo contrario no corrí a los brazos de Takuma, me negué con toda el alma a aceptar lo que nacía entre nosotros pero no pude – sollozo y se tambaleo un poco dolía aceptar la verdad - le debo mucho si no fuera por el hubiera perdido al bebe esa noche en el jardín y tu no me dejaste explicarte que era lo que me pasaba, pero el pasado, es pasado, muchas felicidades hermano por tu futuro hijo. Si eso es todo quiero estar solo – dijo Shiki y se dio la vuelta para irse

— voy a tener dos hijos Shiki y uno de ellos es el que llevas en el vientre, no seas tonto quieres, y que querías que pensara, aunque no lo creas ese día en el jardín yo solo pensé que Takuma te estaba ayudando confiaba en ti ciegamente, pero mi confianza se acabo no cuando abuelita dijo que estabas en estado fue cuando ese bastado te dijo amor y tu no hiciste nada para negarlo o decirle algo, eso fue lo que mato mi confianza y créeme jamás volveré a confiar en alguien como confié en ti, ni siquiera en el - murmuro - dime ¿Por qué me engañaste con él? es mejor que yo, es más amable, mas sonriente, más sincero te ama mas, ¿que tiene el? ¿Por qué lo preferiste a él?, ¿desde cuándo estas con él?, ¿desde cuándo empezaste a engañarme con él?, ¿desde qué te beso en la cocina? porque se lo respondiste y no me digas que no porque sé que si lo hiciste, solo que esa vez me negué a creerlo, Shiki ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya no me querías?- pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos

— basta – grito Shiki – maldición Ichiru apenas podía mantenerme consciente sentía que me desgarraban por dentro y sí Takuma lo hizo a propósito y me pidió perdón después pero eso no viene al caso, intente alcanzarte pero no podía ponerme en pie – se volteo – si respondí el beso porque sentía como si me llamara , no es mejor que tu no compares y engañarte fue después de que le dijiste a nuestro padre que te gustaba Chris , lo encontré y me ofreció su hombro para llorar, estuvo mal lo sé y después casi lo mato porque me moría de hambre casi lo dreno completamente y después fue una cosa tras otra y luego creí que Jane te había mordido y tampoco lo negaste, pero no te recrimino nada no tengo cara para hacerlo, pero tampoco me disculpo, nos lastimamos mutua mente y quererte eso nunca dejare de hacerlo aunque no lo creas - Shiki camino rumbo a la puerta del jardín para irse no se sentía bien pero ya que, debía comer algo por el bebé porque estaba muy inquieto por la presencia de Ichiru y lo estaba pateando, y vaya que dolía y gimió.

— mm... ¿qué te pasa? - pregunto con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas - supongo que lo perdonaste ¿no? - pregunto serio - y creo que si es mejor que yo no lo comparo conmigo sé que es mejor todos los prefieren – _hasta yo_ pensó Ichiru - por mi lo hubieses matado lo hubieses drenado - gruño estaba tan furioso con Takuma - es mejor que bebas mi sangre por favor - pidió secándose las lagrimas - no tiene sentido decirte todo lo que siento, bebe - casi ordeno

— no me pasa nada y no lo perdone y matarlo yo no soy un asesino para hacer eso y no te preocupes tal vez pronto se te conceda tu deseo está muriendo por alguna razón que Kain no entiende no se repone de las veces que me ha dado su sangre, estas feliz y sabes que es lo peor que yo lo abandone a su suerte pero antes de que muera debes darle gracias ya que por su sangre nuestro hijo sigue vivo, porque por lo que veo no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, ya sabes dónde queda la puerta - Shiki camino con la mano en el estomago y mucho dolor – ya bebé todo estará bien – le hablo Shiki con todo el amor del mundo al bebé pero necesitaba sentarse.

— espera no te vayas, respóndeme algo por favor - pidió suspirando - ¿lo amas? ¿Amas a Takuma Ichijou? - pregunto - no le hare nada independiente de tu respuesta.

— No lo sé, solo sé que le debo mucho, le debo la vida de nuestro bebé y que lo estoy lastimando con mi indiferencia y no se lo merece - Shiki no pudo más y cayó hincado – por favor Ichi vete necesito descansar – suplico.

— No, no me iré - dijo acercándose a Shiki tomándolo en brazos y a velocidad vampírica lo llevo a su cuarto y lo acostó en la cama - debes descansar en eso estoy de acuerdo nuestro bebé debe estar muy débil o tu estas demasiado débil - comento y beso el vientre del pelirrojo - hola bebé, perdón por ser un tonto - dijo con cariño - Shiki te pido por favor que bebas de mi, hazlo por ti, por nuestro bebe y si quieres por mi y Takuma - pidió mirando los ojos azules de Shiki y se corto la muñeca dejando que la habitación se llenara con el olor a su sangre, sabe que así Shiki no se iba a negar, acerco su muñeca a la boca de Shiki esperando que lo mordiera o que bebiera sin morderlo solo quiere que beba no le importa cómo.

El vampiro interior de Shiki gruño de gozo y sus ojos se volvieron carmesí y los colmillo se extendieron cuan largos eran y tomo el brazo de Ichiru y lamio la sangre que escurría y acerco sus boca y sorbió cuanto pudo , no lo mordería no debía por respeto a Chris, algo le decía que ese niño estaba de acuerdo en que Ichiru le donara sangre, Takuma le había platicado del corazón puro que tenía y el rostro pálido y ojeroso de Takuma se le vino a la mente y lloro era tan mala persona no merecía la dicha de este bebé no se lo merece.

Ichiru se estremeció al sentir la cálida y húmeda lengua de Shiki y de cierta manera le hizo recordar tiempos anteriores, suspiro algo melancólico, y solo volvió en si cuando escucho y olio la sal de las lagrimas de Shiki.

— no llores Shiki, por favor, sabes que no lo soporto, nunca lo he hecho - murmuro y acaricio los cabellos pelirrojos del vampiro que estaba bebiendo de el - puedes beber todo lo que necesites - le dijo con una sonrisa y sintió como su herida se cerro y por ello se frustro a veces ser un sangre pura era un problema - puedes cortarme o clavarme los colmillos no importa - le dijo esperando que acción haría Shiki.

Shiki se separo del brazo de Ichiru su sangre deliciosa aunque ahora tenía otro sabor bueno era obvio.

— No lo merezco me diste tanto y me aceptaste te pague mal, tampoco merezco a Takuma el solo me ha dado su hombro para llorar y yo le pago casi matándolo y lo que es peor no merezco a este bebé que es tan puro e inocente, Ichiru ya no deseo vivir, ya no más solo lastimo a la gente

Ichiru se estremeció de miedo al escuchar que Shiki ya no deseaba vivir, no, no quiere que muera, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo con fuerza.

— No seas tontito Poky, tu mereces mucho y a todos, yo soy el que no te merece, tu no, no me pagaste mal, oye me soportaste durante años, soy un inmaduro yo fui el que te traiciono primero, y Takuma claro que te merece el te ama estoy seguro y no lo mataste te detuviste antes de hacerlo y eso muestra tu fuerza de voluntad, no te preocupes él se recuperara te lo prometo y nuestro bebé, claro que lo mereces, tu eres la persona más pura, amable tal vez algo desconfiado pero es normal, nuestro bebé te necesita a ti y a mí, debes recuperarte no desees morir, yo… tal vez lo nuestro se acabo, pero podemos seguir queriéndonos, porque yo te quiero mucho Shiki tal vez ya no como amante, pero si como algo más que hermanos y más que amigos es algo extraño, perdóname por decirte todas esas cosas hace un rato, prometo jamás volver a decir esas cosas, también te prometo que siempre estaré para ti, somos hermanos y no te culpo de nada, fue mi culpa o tal vez fue culpa del destino, hey deberías hablar con el rubio ese, de seguro si te ve con una sonrisa o mejor o que ya saliste de tu depresión se recupere, tienen un lazo así que tal vez tu estado es lo que lo mantiene enfermo. Yo también intentare hacer algo para que se recupere, si tu eres feliz con el supongo que está bien, yo también hare mi vida con ya sabes con él, te tienes que mejorar ¿sí? mereces ser feliz con Takuma o con quien tu elijas, tal vez lo nuestro no funciono pero eso no quiere decir que mm... no merezcas ser feliz, venga prométeme que te mejoras ¿sí? - pidió y acaricio la espalda del pelirrojo.

— Ichi – lo abrazo y se aferro a él, había cambiado tanto en tampoco tiempo Takuma tenía razón Chris era una luz y esa luz era la que necesitaba su hermano para salir de la obscuridad en la que el mismo se encerró – gracias – no dijo más y lloro en sus brazos hasta quedarse dormido y pensando en Takuma, tendría que verlo o hablarle por lo menos.

19


	19. Chapter 19

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

**ESTAR CONTIGO **

Ichiru después de un maldito día de trabajo y de ir con Shiki para "arreglar las cosas" llego a su casa, no quiso comer, la verdad no tenía hambre y tenia tanto sueño estaba un poco cansado además de todo eso necesita hablar con el tonto rubio sonrison, Shiki dijo que se estaba muriendo o eso le dio a entender, necesita saber que le pasa; paso a su habitación, se acostó y cerró los ojos quedándose dormido de inmediato, llegando a su ciudad de en sueños, se sentó bajo un árbol y espero a Takuma, hasta que lo vio aparecer.

Estar contigo  
>es como tocar el cielo con las manos<br>como el primer día en verano  
>como en un cuento<br>estar contigo... 

— Hola - saludo el peli plata - ¿qué es lo que te pasa? - le pregunto directamente.

— A mi nada - dijo con calma él no quería estar ahí pero no podía despertar - y ese milagro

— ¿ese milagro? - pregunto - ¿de qué hablas? - cuestiono serio

— tenía mucho de no verlo por aquí - expreso Takuma y siguió viendo a la nada con resignación, estaba tan cansado y se sentía tan solo, Shiki está enojado con él.

— No he tenido tiempo para dormir - comento como si nada - Shiki me dijo que te estás muriendo, ¿qué te pasa? - pregunto

— Eso dijo - expreso con algo de nostalgia por lo menos le importaba un poco - Poky solo exagera - dijo sin voltear el rostro - solo es un poco de sueño

— ¿Te has alimentado? - pregunto el peli plata acercándose a Takuma y le acaricio el rostro.

— Si - expreso Takuma y sintió flaquear - no debes preocuparte ve con mi hermano el te necesita

— Oh es verdad, Chris espera un hijo mío - murmuro - realmente no sé que me encuentra, soy alguien caprichoso y fastidioso y lo hago llorar cada cierto tiempo con mis comentarios - susurro - creo que no te has alimentado, ¿te estás dejando morir? - pregunto

— No deberías hacerle eso a mi hermano es un niño muy lindo, no lo merece - dijo serio - y si así fuera ¿qué importancia tiene? - pregunto Takuma

— Tienes toda la razón, no debería hacerle eso a Chris, pero lo hago sin darme cuenta - susurro - soy demasiado directo y cuando me doy cuenta ya lo dañe - susurro - tiene importancia porque si te mueres así como así, no será divertido - murmuro - y me demostrarías que eres un completo cobarde - dijo serio - anda dime qué te pasa, tal vez pueda ayudar en algo - susurro.

— pues mátame - dijo sin pensar Takuma - es lo que tu alma esta gritando, clamando venganza - expreso - lo que pasa es que tu hijo es un sangre pura y aparte de donar sangre constantemente el bebé se lleva mi energía y Shiki no se llena, bebe demasiado y eso ya deberías saberlo es un tema básico en biología-reproductiva vampírica - dijo Takuma y se sentó en el frio piso.

— uhm... con que mi primera impresión de ti era acertada, eres un idiota cobarde que esconde todo tras su falsa y tonta sonrisa - expreso serio - matarte, si no das pelea no es divertido, además eres mi amante de sueños - susurro -si quisiera matarte de verdad ya lo hubiera hecho - dijo muy bajo - y no, no sé nada sobre biología reproductiva vampírica, nunca estudie y mi padre no me obligo por razones X que no tienes que saber, de todas maneras nadie lo sabe, perdón por lo que hace el bebé, ya no debes darle sangre, yo se la doy, iré todos los días si es necesario.

— no puedo abandonarlo es un niño muy lindo que confía en mí, solo necesito Dormir y no veo porque cobarde, estoy afrontando el hecho de que tengo un lazo con Shiki - suspiro - es mi responsabilidad cuidar de él y si quieres pelear adelante - dijo y se levanto - así recuperas lo que te robe.

— ¿robar? - pregunto - no me robaste nada, hace mucho tiempo que Shiki ya no me pertenece.- dijo bajito - solo fuiste el detonador de todo esta situación - comento - supongo que nuestra relación no daba para más - expreso y suspiro - en fin. No quiero hablar de eso, realmente estas molesto conmigo ¿verdad? estas frio ni siquiera me hablarías si yo no te meto conversación.

— ¿y cómo quieres me comporte? - pregunto Takuma y lo encaro sujetándolo de los brazos - si me entero que quieres matarme porque te robe a Shiki y me consideras un sirviente de los Kuran, respóndeme - pidió agachándose un poco cerca de su rostro.

— considerarte un sirviente, ¿Chris te lo dijo? - pregunto dejando que Takuma lo sujetara de los brazos - oye estaba enfadado - murmuro - pero véngate si eso quieres - susurro - no te hare nada.

— Prefiero morir antes de hacerte daño, no podría Ichiru - dijo y lo soltó - a mi no me lo dijo se lo confió a Aido ellos son muy unidos y oí sin querer su conversación y eso me dolió.

— Chris realmente no sabe guardar nada - expreso en un bufido - oye yo no sabía que realmente eras el hermano de Kaname y Chris - expreso - no sabía que había tanta gente como mi papa y adopta a los niños desamparados pero se olvidan de sus propios hijos, claro Haruka sama no cometió ese error, lo siento Takuma Kuran– susurro

Estar contigo  
>es como un sueño<br>del que no quiero despertar  
>cierro los ojos y no estas<p>

— ahora ya lo sabes - dijo Takuma - necesito descansar un rato y eso es lo que me pasa, nada que no se solucione con comprimidos pero se me agotaron y tengo mucho trabajo atrasado- expreso Takuma sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería Ichiru pero sabía que no se lo diría, aun así pregunto - ¿a qué te refieres con que mi padre no cometió ese error?

— Que tus padres la señora que me odia y tu padre Haruka no cometieron el mismo error que mis padres, ellos no se olvidaron de seguir protegiendo a Kaname y a Chris, no como mi papa y mi mama que se olvidaron y solo protegieron a Shiki, a Kain y a Zero - susurro y se seco las lagrimas que se había asomado – nada de importancia - termino por decir - ya estas durmiendo así que tu cuerpo debería recuperarse - susurro - mañana iré a verte y te daré de mi sangre para que te recuperes y no la vas a rechazar - expreso -será mi forma de pedirte perdón.

Takuma se acerco y lo abrazo sin encontrar rechazo alguno y acaricio su hermoso cabello

— Lo siento no debí preguntar - expreso y levanto su rostro - tuvimos suerte los cuatros de contar con mamá en casa.

— mmm... eso creo, aunque ella desea que este lejos de Chris porque soy una mala persona, supongo que ve tras de mí - comento encogiéndose de hombros.

— Eso no lo sé - sonrióTakuma - pero es una mamá y creo que Shizuka - sama actuaria igual si fueran sus hijos los que estuvieran en la situación de Chris - opino Takuma - y si te conociera realmente entendería lo que hay en tu corazón - le dijo con un casto beso - eso que a mí me gusta.

— Pensé que te gustaban los de corazones puros - susurro - porque Shiki es puro y ¿te gusta no? - pregunto - ¿ustedes son 4? - pregunto curioso - ¿quién es el otro?

— si me gusta Shiki - le dijo Takuma - es un niño muy lindo y tierno pero a ti te amo porque tu corazón solo esta lastimado y triste - le dijo poniendo su mano en su corazón - espero poder curarlo algún día y el otro no es… más que obvio, Aido es el otro bebé de la casa - dijo con una gota escurriéndole.

— ¿amarme? - pregunto sorprendido - ¿me amas porque me tienes lastima? - pregunto mirando a Takuma a los ojos - pensé que Aido era hijo de Kaien Cross

— esa es un larga historia pero mamá lo adopto como su niño, dice que es su ángel - sonrióTakuma - y no tengo por qué tenerte lastima, no se mucho de ti pero lo que conozco me gusta, me hace verte especial - le expreso y beso.

— no soy especial en absoluto - aseguro el peli plata pero respondió el beso de Takuma haciendo el contacto urgente.

Takuma acepto el contacto y lo abrazo posesivamente.

— Ichiru para mi eres especial y con eso me basta - le dijo.

Ichiru solo sonrió levemente y lo abrazo con cariño queriendo fundirse con él.

— Realmente eres un tonto rubio sonrison, pero me gustas - dijo bajito

— AiShiteru - expreso Takuma - ya no quiero despertar

— ¿La realidad es molesta verdad? - pregunto curioso - yo tampoco quisiera volver a despertar, me gustaría estar aquí para siempre - susurro - en mi ciudad de chocolate y contigo - susurro - y uhm... ¿te gustan las fresas verdad? - pregunto

— Si son deliciosas - expreso - la realidad no es molesta pero ahí no te puedo besar como lo hago aquí

— Toma - expreso mostrándole unas fresas - son para ti - le dijo con una sonrisa - a mi si me molesta mi realidad - susurro.

— Se ven deliciosas - sonrió, tomo una fresa se la metió a la boca y beso a Ichiru compartiéndola con él.

Yo siento que tu compañía  
>es el mejor regalo que me dé dio la vida<br>la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante  
>de todo lo que tengo<br>es lo más importante 

Ichiru recibió parte de la fresa y se la comió con gusto y después introdujo su lengua en la boca de Takuma.

— Esto es sensual - susurro.

— Tu eres sensual - le sonrió después del beso - por ti vale la pena vivir.

— mmm... vivir - susurro en un suspiro - yo nunca quise vivir - murmuro - es horrible vivir en contra tu voluntad - comento y negó con la cabeza - las fresas con chocolate son más ricas – comento.

— Hay algo mas delicioso - le sonrió y lo acostó en el piso - tu eres más delicioso - gruño y le levanto la playera, saboreando uno de sus rozados pezones - delicioso aun sin fresas

— Baka - sonrió en un leve gemido - mi cuerpo es delicioso por la sangre que corre en el - comento relamiéndose los labios - con chocolate sabe mejor.

— no es por eso - expreso Takuma y se hinco y acomodo las piernas de Ichiru a ambos lados de su cadera - tu esencia es deliciosa - gruño y regreso a saborear esa deliciosa piel mientras su mano viajo a la hombría ya despierta de Ichiru - estamos ansiosos verdad - le dijo hablando sobre el húmedo pezón.

— Algo - respondió con honestidad - no he hecho el amor en sueños durante un tiempo - comento relamiéndose los labios moviéndose inquietamente - tu también estas ansioso - le aseguro en un suspiro.

— Yo - dijo Takuma - claro que no – sonrió reprimiendo un gemido - te gusta que te haga el amor - pregunto y beso su hombro izquierdo.

— Uhmm... – gimió mordiéndose los labios - yo creo que si estas ansioso - comento - y si me gusta.

Takuma lamio su hombro hasta el cuello mordisqueándolo levemente.

— Eso me agrada con cuantos has hecho el amor en sueños, confiesa - le dijo sintiéndolo retorcerse

— Con más de lo que te puedas imaginar - le mintió para que se pusiera celoso.

Takuma gruño y le tomo los brazos y los puso por encima de su cabeza y pasó su lengua por el cuello y hombros

— Uhm... – Ichiru gimió audiblemente arqueando la espalda - eran... eran igual de buenos que tu - susurro el peli plata - gente famosa, si actores muy famosos reconocidos por su belleza - murmuro

— Pues entonces ve con ellos - expreso celoso Takuma y dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo -

— ¿celoso? - pregunto Ichiru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿Baka acaso no recuerdas que era virgen? - le pregunto

— Si soy muy celoso y posesivo, sueño o no eres mío, mi Uke - le dijo y lo abrazo.

— Tu Uke - susurro - solo tuyo - le dijo con una sonrisa y lo beso en los labios - perdóname por ponerte celoso

— No lo sé, qué harás para ganar mi perdón - pregunto acariciando su hombría.

— Te entregare mi cuerpo - le aseguro - podrás hacer lo que desees con el - comento

— Que sugerencia tan deliciosa -expreso - no te muevas - pidió y bajo sus besos a su hombría y la beso sobre la tela - esta palpitando.

— mmnh... ahh... - gimió el peli plata - ¿aceptas mi ofrenda de perdón? - pregunto sintiendo como su estomago se contraía - ahhhh...

— Lo pensare - expreso y mordisqueo otro poco el miembro de Ichiru y lo saco del pantalón y paso su lengua por todo lo largo y lo vio gotear sabia que el fin estaba cerca y siguió su deliciosa labor

— mmm... – Ichiru comenzó a gemir bajito mientras se mordía los labios enterrando sus colmillos en ellos dejando salir su sangre - Takuma - gimió mientras se limpiaba la sangre - voy a... Dios - jadeo por aire y sintió como su estomago, su cuerpo se tensaba y luego expulsaba aquel liquido blanco

— Delicioso - expreso Takuma limpiando su hombría - y como pago quiero que sonrías para mi, AiShiteru - expreso y lo abrazo

Ichiru no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente y lo beso apasionadamente

— ¿me darás de comer? - le pregunto curioso - quiero tu leche - dijo sonrojado

— ¿no quieres que te haga el amor? - pregunto Takuma un poco sonrojado -

— Uhm... primero quiero comida - dijo aun sonrojado - ¿déjame si? - pidió

Takuma solo sonrió y lo beso

— Sabes que no te negare nada - le dijo con calma Takuma -

Ichiru le sonrió y se agacho para abrirle el pantalón al rubio y saco el miembro del rubio comenzando a besarlo y chuparlo con lentitud mordiendo la punta, saboreándolo por todo el largo.

Takuma solo apretó los ojos y se recargo en sus brazos y suspiro

Ichiru siguió con su trabajo mordiendo levemente la punta succionado el miembro de Takuma y luego se lo metió entero en la boca rosando sus colmillos con aquel órgano.

— Ichiru – gimió Takuma -

El peli plata siguió con su trabajo hasta que sintió como se tenso y solo así se separo de ese delicioso órgano.

— Takuma - ronroneo - ¿deseas algo? - pregunto curioso pasando su lengua por la punta de miembro de Takuma relamiéndose los labios por el liquido pre-seminal

— A ti - jadeo Takuma - por favor - pidió dejando salir algo de líquido pre-seminal

Ichiru sonrió y siguió con su trabajo hasta hacerlo terminar en su boca, trago cada gota de ese delicioso liquido y le sonrió a Takuma.

— fue delicioso, gracias por la comida - dijo con una sonrisa y se acerco a besarlo.

— Ha sido una experiencia muy gratificante – sonrió Takuma - AiShiteru Tichi - y lo abrazo jalándolo hasta quedar acostados

Vivir contigo es mi deseo (es mi deseo)  
>es todo lo que quiero hacer (que quiero hacer)<br>y a tu lado puedo ser  
>solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)<br>solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)

7


End file.
